Between Love and Hate you lose the control
by SolairaMalfoy
Summary: Harry ist im 6 Schuljahr und sein Kampf gegen Voldemort steht bevor. Alle erwarten von ihm, dass er kämpft und gewinnt, aber Harry fühlt sich zu schwach und zweifelt an sich und an seinen Freunden, die sich von ihm abzuwenden scheinen? HPDM Post OotP
1. Trailer

Between love and hate, you lose the control

Prolog: Trailer

Dunkelheit…

Voldemort: (wir hören nur seine Stimme) Was passiert, wenn schwarz und weiß zu grau wird?

Es taucht ein Bild auf, wir sehen Harry Potter, er sitzt an einem Tisch, scheinbar in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts. Er liest in einem sehr alten Buch, die Seiten sehen porös aus.

Wir erkennen die Überschrift auf der Seite: ‚Incendo'…

Dunkelheit…

Voldemort: (wieder nur seine Stimme) Was passiert, wenn die Welt um Umbruch ist?

Wir sehen Dumbledore, er steht neben Severus Snape, auf einem Stuhl sitzt Minerva McGonagall. Sie befinden sich in einem uns unbekannten Raum und alle drei sehen besorgt aus.

Minerva: Wie konnte das nur passieren?

Dumbledore: Ich weiß es nicht…

Vor uns taucht ein Brief auf, wir erkennen aber nur den Absender: „Dein heimlicher Verbündeter"

Hermiones Gesicht in einer Nahaufnahme. Sie sieht sehr besorgt aus und kleine Fältchen zeigen sich auf ihrer Stirn.

Hermione: Ron, ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn!

Ron: Ich mir doch auch!

Eine unbekannte Frau mit langen rötlichen Haaren und dunklen Augen hält ein kleines Mädchen im Arm. Angst steht beiden ins Gesicht geschrieben. Plötzlich trifft die Frau ein giftgrüner Blitz.

Ein Zimmer in romantischem Licht. Ein Feuer brennt im Kamin und in einem Bett liegen zwei uns wohl bekannte Jungen.

Severus Snape steht in einem dunklen Raum. Seine Augen spiegeln Erkenntnis und Resignation wieder. Ihm gegenüber steht Voldemort. Er trägt einen weiten Umhang, man kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen, nur die roten Augen stechen aus dem Schwarz hervor.

Voldemort: (schnarrend) Ich weiß, dass du es warst, Snape.

Harry Potter befindet sich im gleichen Raum wie zuvor die beiden Jungs. Auf dem Bett liegt ein altes Buch, auch seine Seiten sind porös. Es ist nicht zu erkennen, was in dem Buch steht. Der Schwarzhaarige übt einen Zauber, einen schwarzmagischen.

Draco Malfoy steht in einem verlassenen Korridor von Hogwarts. Ihm gegenüber steht Harry Potter. Die beiden blicken einander herablassend an.

Draco: Wo sind denn Weasel und Mudblood?

Es ist Nacht, Azkaban steht in Flammen. Ein unbekanntes Pärchen steht vor den Trümmern, ihre Gesichter werden vom Feuer erhellt. Ein hübsches Mädchen mit hüftlangen schwarzen Haaren und dunklen Augen. Neben ihr ein etwas jüngerer Mann, seine Haare sind dunkelbraun, seine Augen grau.

Mädchen: Es ist vorbei, sie ist tot!

Junge: Leider…

Cornelius Fudge steht an die Wand gefesselt in einem Kerker. Seine Kleidung ist zerrissen, er weißt etliche tiefe Wunden auf. Ihm gegenüber steht Voldemort, wieder unter der Kapuze verborgen.

Voldemort: So, so, sie werden dich also retten, ja?

Draco Malfoy befindet sich mit seinem Vater und Voldemort in einem Meer toter Muggel. Er hat dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, sein Vater sieht in herablassend an.

Lucius: Draco komm her!

Zwölf in dunkle Umhänge gekleidete Männer sitzen um einen runden Holztisch. Sie alle haben die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen, sodass man ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen kann, nur Voldemorts Augen leuchten wieder blutrot im Dunkel.

Voldemort: Eine glorreiche Ära hat begonnen! Das Schloss ist unser!

Die Schüler von Hogwarts sitzen an den Haustischen. Leises Gemurmel geht durch die Reihen. Dumbledore erhebt sich und steht mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor der versammelten Schülerschaft.

Dumbledore: Liebe Schüler, leider muss ich euch sagen, dass unsere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verschärft wurden…

Harry Potter steht einem uns unbekannten Raum. Unter seinen Augen sind dunkle Ringe zu erkennen. Vor ihm steht ein Kessel, aus dem Dampf austritt und in dem sich eine blutrote Flüssigkeit befindet. Neben Harry steht ein Tisch, auf dem aller Hand Zutaten liegen und mehrere Phiolen stehen.

Harry: Guten Appetit, Malfoy

Harry Potter zeigt der Bibliothekarin ein Blatt Pergament und geht zur Verbotenen Abteilung. Dort zieht er ein Buch aus dem Regal. ‚Schwarzmagische Tränke' steht in Goldlettern auf dem Buchrücken.

Harry: Na endlich hab ich dich!

Hunderte Schüler rennen in wilder Panik durch die dunklen Gänge der Schule. Von überallher ertönen Schreie und Blitze zucken durch die Luft. Mitten in all dem Trubel steht Harry Potter. Seine Augen sind vor Schreck geweitet und er hält Ausschau nach etwas.

Harry: Nun komm schon! Wo bist du bloß?

Ginny: Lauf Harry! Wir brauchen dich noch!

Draco sitzt in dem Raum, in dem die beiden Jungen auf dem Bett gelegen haben und in dem Harry geübt hat. Seine Augen sehen glasig aus, sind rot und seine Wangen sind tränenverschmiert.

Draco: Ich komme mir so ausgenutzt von dir vor!

Voldemort steht im Freien. Es ist Nacht und über ihm stehen Sterne am Himmel. Weder Hogwarts, noch seine Landschaft sind im Hintergrund zu erkennen. Der Lord hat seinen Zauberstab erhoben. Er grinst bösartig und in seinen Augen glitzert der Wahnsinn.

Plötzlich wird er von einer Feuerbrunst umfangen…

Wir sehen Harry und Draco in einem unbekannten Raum, der mit aller Hand Kissen ausgestattet wurde. Sie stehen einander gegenüber und grinsen, jedoch nicht herablassend. Beide haben die Zauberstäbe auf den anderen gerichtet.

Harry: Bereit?

Draco: Frag nicht so dumm!

Eine Gruppe nicht erkennbarer Leute, die schwarze Kampfuniformen tragen stehen in der Winkelgasse, über ihnen schweben mehrere Besen, man kann nicht erkennen wer auf diesen sitzt, aber scheinbar haben die Leute in der Winkelgasse sie noch nicht bemerkt.

Stimme: (die Person ist nicht zu erkennen) Jetzt!

Wir sehen Hogwarts, doch irgendwas ist anders an der Schule. Er ist als schwirre eine bösartige Aura um das Schloss. Hunderte Schüler mit grimmigen Gesichtern sind auf dem Weg zum Schloss. Unter ihnen Draco Malfoy. Seine Augen sind gerötet, er wirkt schwach und ausgelaugt.

Draco: Bitte lass ihn nicht sterben!

Harry Potter schlendert über die Wege des Hogwartsgeländes zum See. Manchmal hält er an und schließt die Augen. Ein entspannter Gesichtsausdruck zeigt sich auf seinem Gesicht.

Hermiones Gesicht in einer Nahaufnahme. Unglauben steht in ihren Augen, die Stirn hat sie in Falten gelegt.

Hermione: Soll das heißen du liebst mich?

Wir sehen die gesamte Schulegemeinschaft in der großen Halle. Schwarze Banner hängen an der Decke, die Stimmung ist gedrückt und düster. Alle tuscheln miteinander. Plötzlich schwingt die Tür auf und ein etwas humpelnder Harry Potter steht in der Tür.

Stimme (man kann die Person nicht sehen): Endlich! Du bist wieder gesund!

Ein vollbesetztes Fußballstadion, tausende Menschen schreien durcheinander und feuern ihre Mannschaft an. Plötzlich taucht ein ihnen unbekanntes Zeichen am Himmel auf und nicht identifizierbare Flugobjekte sind am Himmel zu erkennen, während auf dem Spielfeld schwarze Gestallten erscheinen.

Dunkelheit…

Voldemort: Dann wird alles seinen Wendepunkt erreichen…

Nur noch Feuer ist zu erkennen…


	2. Kapitel1 Ein neues Schuljahr beginnt

Kapitel1 Ein neues Schuljahr beginnt

Schwatzende, lärmende, lachende Kinder und heulende Eltern, es war wie jedes Jahr.

An der Abfahrt nach Hogwarts hatte sich nichts geändert und würde sich wohl so schnell auch nichts ändern. Es war das gleiche Ritual wie immer. Die Schüler sahen sich, rannten auf einander zu und freuten sich über ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts, während ihre Eltern heulend daneben standen und auf ein neues Jahr ohne ihre Kinder blicken konnten.

Tja, da war es doch gut keine Eltern zu haben, dachte Harry Potter mit eindeutiger Ironie.

Früher hatten ihn diese Gesten von Eltern und Kindern berührt, weil er selbst keine hatte, aber das hatte sich verändert. Harry war nicht mehr der kleine Junge, der immer alles positiv sah. Er hatte sich verändert, innerlich und äußerlich. Er war reifer geworden, aber auch einsamer. Die vergangenen Monate hatten ihn mit einem Mal erwachsen werden lassen. Er hatte es sich nicht aussuchen können, nein, Sirius' Tod hatte es unumgänglich gemacht. Harry Potter musste erwachsen werden, ob er es wollte, war da nicht gefragt.

Nun verstand er, dass die ganze Sache mit Voldemort nicht einfach aus der Welt zu schaffen war. Viel mehr hatte er sich längst damit abgefunden, dass er beim Versuch Voldemort zu töten selbst sterben würde, doch er schwor sich, den Lord mit in die Ewigkeit zu nehmen.

Aber was machte das? Wer würde ihn vermissen? Niemand! Denn er hatte dann ja seine Aufgabe erfüllt… hatte den Lord besiegt und wurde nicht mehr gebraucht. Tja, so spielte das Leben mit Helden.

Irgendwie fand er das ganze witzig, jeder kannte und verehrte ihn, aber wenn Voldemort tot wäre, wurde er einfach in Vergessenheit geraten.

Ein kaltes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

Das war ja so erbärmlich, man schätzte ihn nur, weil er sich ständig in Lebensgefahr befand. Vielleicht sollte er sich an einem brennenden Seil über einem Vulkan aufhängen lassen, dann befände er sich auch in Lebensgefahr und der Tod der ihn ereilen würde, wäre weit aus schöner als der den er erwartete.

„Harry!", eine helle Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er blickte sich irritiert um. Hermione stand plötzlich vor ihm und lächelte ihn glücklich an. „Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen!", sagte sie und umarmte ihn. „Ich freue mich auch", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. Hermione musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Der Gryffindor hatte sich verändert.

Er war nicht mehr mager wie früher, sonder mittlerweile muskulös gebaut, hatte lange Beine, ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht und trug sein schwarzes Haar etwas länger. Dazu trug er eine eng anliegende Lederhose und ein blutrotes Hemd, das seine muskulösen Arme hervorhob. Das Quidditchtraining zeigte wahrlich Wirkung.

Auch Hermione hatte sich verändert, wie Harry auffiel. Sie hatte ihre Haare abgeschnitten und schien sich jetzt zu schminken. Auch ihre Kleidung hatte sich verändert, sie trug plötzlich figurbetonte Sachen. Früher hätte sie sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt, aber gut, Menschen änderten sich.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermione, als sie sah, dass Harry in Gedanken abdriftete. „Ja, ja alles klar", murmelte dieser etwas abwesend, als ihm plötzlich jemand auf die Schulter schlug. „Hi Alter!", Ron grinste ihn an. ‚Der wiederum hat sich GAR NICHT geändert', dachte Harry. Ron hatte noch immer rote Haare, Sommersprossen und war schlaksig. Auch seine unbekümmerte Art schien er beibehalten zu haben.

Naja es gab halt auch Dinge die sich niemals ändern würden und Ron gehörte wohl dazu.

„Sollten wir uns nicht ein Abteil im Zug suchen, Harry?", fragte Ron. „Bin ich auch dafür", Hermione nickte zustimmend und eilte voraus.

„Ähm… du Harry… ich muss mit dir reden… sag mal was hältst du von Hermione?", fragte Ron. Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was ich von ihr halte? Sie in ne gute Freundin, wieso willst du das wissen?".

„Naja… also ich… mag… sie…", stotterte der Rothaarige.

„Na, dann viel Glück beim Erobern", sagte der Goldjunge etwas gelangweilt. Eigentlich hatte er damit schon gerechnet. Es war Ron ja nun wirklich an der Nasenspitze anzusehen, dass er in sie verschossen war. Ihn selbst störte das herzlich wenig, solange er nicht bei der Sache mitmachen musste.

Etwas angewidert verzog er das Gesicht und stieg in den Zug. Naja, es gab wohl schöneres als ES mit Ron und Hermione zu tun…

Als die drei endlich ein freies Abteil gefunden hatten ließ Harry sich auf einen der Sitze am Fenster fallen und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Scheibe.

Draußen standen noch immer Eltern die ihren Kindern nach weinten. Irgendwie konnte der Goldjunge sie ja verstehen, immerhin war Voldemort wieder an die Macht gekommen und jedes der Kinder war vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag in Gefahr. Wer wollte seine Kinder da nicht um sich haben?

Seit Voldemort wieder erstarkt war schien niemand mehr Vertrauen in den anderen zu haben. Als Harry in den Sommerferien in Diagon Alley gewesen war hatte er sofort bemerkt, das die Welt im Wandel war. Die früher lebhafte Einkaufsmeile der Zauberer war plötzlich still und anonym geworden. Immer wieder warfen die Menschen Blicke über die Schulter und redeten nur das Nötigste.

Die Stimmung war alles andere als angenehm gewesen und Harry wollte nur schnell wieder weg von dort.

Auch im LeakyCauldron war die Stimmung alles andere als entspannt. Die wenigen Menschen die noch kamen waren meist zwielichtige Gestallten. Es war als wäre die gesamte Einkaufswelt der Zauberer zu Knockturn Alley geworden.

Er seufzte leise und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Ron und Hermione, die mal wieder ihren täglichen Streit austrugen.

„Hermione ich will aber ans Fenster!", maulte Ron und verzog beleidigt den Mund.

„Ron, du bist wie ein Kleinkind! Setzt dich jetzt dahin und hör auf zu maulen!", die Gryffindor rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Das sagst du nur, weil du am Fenster sitzen willst!", gab der Rothaarige zurück.

Manchmal glaubte Harry tatsächlich in einem Kindergarten zu sein. Konnten die beiden keinen Tag auskommen, ohne an einander zu geraten? ‚Hass-Liebe', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf und er musste, ohne es zu wollen, grinsen. Zum Glück bemerkten die Streithähne dies nicht, denn der Goldjunge hatte keine Lust auf dumme Fragen zu antworten.

Schon lange waren Ron und Hermione nicht mehr so wichtig für ihn. Ihre Stelle war von Sirius eingenommen worden, aber dieser war tot und somit war die Stelle nun leer, denn weder Ron noch Hermione konnte je wieder die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben sein.

Er hatte verloren was er geliebt hatte und nun herrschte Leere in ihm, tiefe, bedrohliche, dunkle, einsame Leere. Sein Herz schien in Scherben zersprungen zu sein und es gab wohl auch nichts, was die Scherben wieder zusammenfügen könnte…

Ein paar Abteile weiter saß ein blonder, junger Mann. Sein Blick war stur nach draußen gerichtet und er versuchte angestrengt die Leute um sich herum zu ignorieren. Neben ihm saß Pansy Parkinson, ein hübsches Mädchen mit lagen schwarzen Haaren, braunen Augen und einer ansehnlichen Figur. Sie beteiligte sich liebend gern an allem Klatsch und Tratsch und konnte einem sehr auf den Keks gehen.

Neben ihr hatte es sich Blaise Zabini gemütlich gemacht, ein gut aussehender junger Mann mit braunem, kurzem Haar und leuchtend blauen Augen.

Draco gegenüber saßen Crabbe und Goyle, die immer noch genauso fett und dumm waren wie all die Jahre zuvor. Und neben diesen beiden saß ein Mädchen mit schwarzem Haar und dunkelbraunen Augen, ihr Name war Amanda Gordon, sie war in der zweiten Klasse zu ihnen hinzugekommen, weil ihre Eltern zuvor mehrere Jahre im Ausland gelebt hatten. Sie war aufgeweckt und nett, hatte aber auch eine verdammt große Klappe.

Tja, also wie man sich bei dieser bunten Truppe vorstellen kann, war es ziemlich laut im Abteil, weil Pansy gerade mit Amanda Schminktipps austauschte und Crabbe und Goyle lauthals darüber nachdachten, was denn bloß im letzten Schuljahr alles gewesen wäre.

Draco fragte sich, wie so oft, wie er in diesen Chaotentrupp hatte geraten können. Immerhin war er ein Malfoy und solche Kindereien wie die hier waren unter seiner Würde.

Aber in den Ferien hatte er sowieso begonnen sich zu fragen, ob er wirklich auf Voldemorts Seite stand. Er war ein Malfoy, er war stolz, aber um Voldemort dienen zu können, würde er all seinen Stolz ablegen müssen und sich vor dem Lord im Staub wälzen müssen. Aber wollte er das? Wollte er für dieses Bisschen Macht alles wegwerfen?

Und überhaupt, hatte man Macht wenn man Voldemort diente? Oder war man nur ein ersetzbarer Handlanger ohne Bedeutung?

Draco hatte gesehen, wie all diese Death Eater gefoltert wurden und anschließend den Saum von Voldemorts Umhang küssten und um Vergebung baten. Was war daran Macht? Nichts! Zu diesem Entschluss war Draco gekommen, in dem Moment, da sein Vater selbst vor Schmerz schreiend auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. SO wollte Draco nicht enden, dafür war wohl zu stolz.

„Hey, Dray! Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken?", Amanda hatte es noch nie verstanden Menschen sanft in die reale Welt zurück zu holen.

„Ach nirgendwo…" murmelte der Blonde und winkte ab. Die Schwarzhaarige blickte ihn skeptisch an.

„Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte sie. Draco rollte nur genervt mit den Augen.

„Lass ihn, er is schon den ganzen Tag so drauf…", warf Pansy ein.

Aber auf der anderen Seite gab es nur noch Dumbledore, doch wollte er zu dem gehören? Immer zu nach der Pfeife dieses senilen Alten zu tanzen war auch alles andere als toll, und hatte genauso wenig mit Macht zu tun, wie im Staub zu kriechen.

Auch das wollte Draco nicht, er wollte Macht, uneingeschränkte Macht. Selbst der Herrscher sein, das war sein Wunsch und nicht nur ausführende Hand, das war es wonach der Malfoy-Erbe sich sehnte.

Alles andere würde ihn nur erniedrigen und auf eine Stufe mit Crabbe und Goyle oder noch schlimmer mit Potter stellen, das wollte er auf keinen Fall.

„Hey Dray, ich würd sagen, du solltest dich mal umziehen", wieder Amanda… manchmal war es echt zum verrückt werden. Seufzend blickte Draco sie an.

„Nenn mich nicht ‚Dray'", sagte er bedrohlich leise.

„Is ja gut, aber zieh dich um", sagte die Schwarzhaarige grinsend. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs hatte der Blonde seine Robe an und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Wie hast du denn das gemacht?", fragte Blaise erstaunt.

„Hat mein Vater mir beigebracht", murmelte der Blonde und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern, dann wäre er wieder in Hogwarts.

„-rry! Harry!", drang eine bekannte Stimme in sein Gedächtnis vor.

„Was? Was is los?", erschrocken fuhr er hoch und blickte Ron und Hermione verdutzt an. „Sieh mal es dämmert schon, du solltest dich umziehen", sagte seine beste Freundin und deutete aus dem Fenster.

Es stimme, die Dämmerung hatte begonnen und bald würden sie Hogsmead erreichen.

Seufzend stand Harry Potter auf und suchte seine Robe aus dem Koffer, den er zu Beginn der Fahrt im Abteil verstaut hatte. Schnell zog er sich um und nun stieg Vorfreude in ihm auf. Bald schon würde er zu hause sein. Würde wieder am langen Haustisch von Gryffindor sitzen, in seinem Schlafsaal schlafen, Quidditch spielen und trainieren, für Prüfungen lernen und Hausaufgaben machen.

Zwar war er nie lange fort aus Hogwarts, aber trotzdem vermisste er das alte Schloss gerade so, als wäre er dort geboren und aufgewachsen. Dabei war er doch in Gordric's Hollow geboren und bei Tante und Onkel aufgewachsen. Aber seine wahre Heimat war dieses Schloss, mit all seinen Geheimnisen und Mysterien. Der einzige Ort auf der Welt, an dem Harry sich wohl fühlte. Hier wurde er nicht diskriminiert und verprügelt, hier war er berühmt, auch wenn er es nicht mehr sein wollte. Er wollte nicht mehr der allumjubelte Junge sein, sondern sehnte sich nach jemandem der in ihm nur den Menschen ‚Harry Potter' sah.

Ruckend kam der Hogwarts-Express zum Stehen, sodass Harry kurz um sein Gleichgewicht bemüht war.

„Hat der Fahrer getrunken? Das is ja schlimm!", maulte Ron und streckte den Kopf aus der Abteiltür.

„Beweg dich Ron, wir sind da!", drängte Hermione hinter ihm, die schon ihren Koffer in der Hand hielt.

Der Rothaarige kam wieder ins Abteil und holte ebenfalls seinen Koffer, während Harry und Hermione schon mal vorgingen.

„Ich schwör euch Leute, diese Erstklässer werden Jahr für Jahr kleiner!", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd, als die drei an Hagrid vorbei zu den Kutschen gingen, die sie ins Schloss bringen sollten.

„Nein Ron, die werden nicht kleiner, du wirst größer!", berichtigte ihn seine beste Freundin, wofür sie sogleich einen genervten Blick erhielt. Harry hatte nicht vor sich daran einzumischen, die beiden würden sich eh bald wieder vertragen.

Die drei stiegen in eine der Kutschen, von denen Harry früher einmal geglaubt hatte, sie würden von unsichtbaren Pferden gezogen. Doch letztes Jahr hatte er seinen Irrtum erkannt. Es waren Thestrale, pferdeartige Wesen, die man nur sehen konnte, wenn man einmal einen Menschen hatte sterben sehen. Nach Cedrics Tod Ende der vierten Klasse hatte Harry sie sehen können. Lieber würde er immer noch glauben sie seien unsichtbar, als dass Cedric tot war.

Der Goldjunge hatte sich nie verziehen, dass er dem Hufflepuff nicht hatte helfen können. Er hatte zusehen müssen, wie er gestorben war und Harry war schuld daran! Er hatte vorgeschlagen sie sollten den Pokal gemeinsam nehmen, damit hatte er Cedrics Tod besiegelt.

„Harry, ist alles ok? Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so still…", Hermione sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, es geht mir gut", sagte der Goldjunge und blickte aus dem Fenster der Kutsche.

Draußen hatte es angefangen zu regnen, was die Fahrt rauf zum Schloss erheblich erschwerte. Irgendwie taten Harry die Erstklässler leid, die bei solch einem Wetter über den See fuhren.

Endlich waren sie vor dem Schloss angekommen und Draco Malfoy stieg aus seiner Kutsche. In all dem Regen herrschte reges Treiben. Überall standen Schüler, die nur darauf drängten ins Schloss zu kommen. Auch der Malfoy-Erbe wollte endlich ins Trockene, denn die ruckende und unbequeme Kutschfahrt war noch nie das tollste gewesen an der Ankunft im Schloss.

Viel mehr freute er sich auf der gute Essen und sein weiches Bett im Schlafsaal der Slytherins.

Nach einander drängten die Schüler an Prof. McGonagall vorbei, die mit strengem Gesichtsausdruck am Tor stand. Sie sah älter und müder aus als sonst, der Krieg gegen Voldemort machte ihr sehr zu schaffen.

Tiefe Furchen hatten sich unter ihren Augen gebildet und ihre Augen hatten an Glanz verloren, sie sah so aus, als habe man ihr Lebensenergie entzogen.

Wieder ein Grund nicht auf Voldemorts oder Dumbledores Seite zu stehen, schließlich wollte Draco nicht mit 30 aussehen wie 80.

„Guten Abend Mister Malfoy", begrüßte ihn der BloodyBaron am Eingang zu Schule. Draco nickte nur höflich und ging dann weiter. Er war so etwas wie eine lebende Legende in Slytherin, der ungekrönte Eisprinz des Hauses. Seine silber-grauen Augen und seine platin-blonden Haare, alles an ihm schien wertvoll zu sein.

Schlussendlich erreichte die Schülerschlange die Große Halle, aus der es schon herrlich nach dem guten Essen roch. Draco ließ sich am Tisch der Slytherins nieder und musste feststellen, dass sich ihre Reihen gelichtet hatten. Sogar einige Zweitklässler waren nicht mehr da.

„Is ja ganz schön leer geworden hier", stellte Pansy fest und setzte sich neben Draco. Dieser nickte nur.

„Stimmt, viele wurden schon vom Lord zu sich geholt", stimmte Amanda zu.

„Ich warte auf den Tag, an dem ich meine Eule bekomme", ein kurzer Schatten zeigte sich auf Blaise' Gesicht.

„Wieso so mürrisch? Hast du Angst?", stichelte Pansy.

„Ach was! Ich bin nur mal gespannt wies dann weiter geht", vor niemandem hätte ein Slytherin Untreue zum Lord zugegeben, viel zu groß war die Gefahr daran zu sterben.

„Seit leise, die Auswahl fängt an!", unterbrach Amanda die Unterhaltung und alle richteten ihren Blick nach vorn, wo gerade die Erstklässler die Halle betraten und der SortingHat schon bereit stand.

Es waren unserer Gründer vier

Die nun verehren wir

Da war Slytherin, voll von List und Tücke

Hufflepuff, die einen jeden ins rechte Licht rücke

Gryffindor, vom Mut beseelt

Ravenclaw, bei der nur Klugheit zählt

Einst sie gute Freunde waren

Trotzten gemeinsam allen Gefahren

Sie sich Lehren zu Aufgabe machten

Und allen Schülern etwas beibrachten

So friedlich sie lebten

Und nach Glück strebten.

Doch nicht lang werte der Friede.

Ich will's erzählen euch in diesem Liede

Der Freundschaft sollt' ein Ende sein

Durch Streit allein

Die Häuser selbst wollten herrschen

Slytherin durchs Blute rein

Hufflepuff durch Güte

Gryffindor zum Mute führte

Ravenclaw herrschte mit Wissen

Darum sind ihre Bande gerissen

Ich sagte euch nun

Es wird der Schule nicht gut tun

Ich muss euch trennen wieder

Und am Ende schaut ihr nur auf die anderen hernieder

Doch wird uns durch das viele Teilen

Nicht bald der Untergang ereilen?

Ich sage Stärke muss kommen von innen

Sonst wird bald Hass durch die Schule rinnen

Nun seid ihr gewarnt

Lasst uns mit der Auswahl beginnen

Als der Hut verstummte war es auch in der Halle gänzlich still. Der sonst so bekannte Applaus blieb diesmal aus und leises Gemurmel ging durch die Halle. Amanda grinste kurz.

„Tja, also ab jetzt müssen wir die Gryffindors in den Arm nehmen", sagte sie und grinste ironisch.

„Du meinst wohl auf den Arm nehmen", gab Pansy zurück.

Aber es stimmte, die Botschaft war eindeutig, die Häuser sollten sich vereinen und gemeinsam kämpfen, aber das war unmöglich, niemals konnten die verfeindeten Häuser Frieden schließen, Slytherin war zu verrufen, als dass die anderen Häuser mit ihm Frieden schließen würden.

Eine nun doch etwas nervöse Prof. McGonagall stellte sich mit ihrer Liste vor die Schüler. Auch sie hatte wohl nicht mit solch einer Botschaft gerechnet.

„Albaroc Mandy", rief sie und ein kleines Mädchen mit haselnussbraunem Haar setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Es dauerte nicht lang, da rief der Hut: „RAVENCLAW!".

Am Tisch eben dieser brach Jubel aus und das Mädchen setzte sich glücklich an den langen Tisch. Als dann eine viertel Stunde und zu viele Schüler später „Willson Amalia" zu einer Gryffindor wurde war die Auswahl vorbei und alle freuten sich auf das gute Essen.

Albus Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz am Lehrertisch und trat mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor. „Liebe Schüler, leider muss ich euch sagen, dass unsere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verschärft wurden. Hogwarts wird nun mehr von vielen sehr mächtigen Zaubern geschützt, die ein Eindringen ins Schloss so gut wie unmöglich machen. Kaum ein Ort auf der Welt ist sicherer als die Schule, das versichere ich euch! Außerdem soll ich euch noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass das betreten des Waldes auf dem Gelände der Schule strengstens untersagt ist und um 20:00 ab jetzt alle Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein müssen, wer denn noch in der Schule unterwegs ist kann mit hohen Strafen rechnen.

Nun zu erfreulicheren Dingen, wir haben einen neuen Lehrer für DADA, begrüßt mit mir Prof. Parker! Aber nun haut rein!", lächelnd setzte sich der Schulleiter wieder an den Lehrertisch.

Draco versuchte einen Blick auf den neuen Lehrer zu erhaschen und musste feststellen, dass dieser aussah wie eine jüngere Version von Prof. Snape. Der Mann war vielleicht so Mitte Zwanzig, hatte langes schwarze Haar und dunkle Augen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren wohl auch ebenso streng, wie die der Posion-Masters.

„Wow…", hauchte Pansy neben Draco und blickte entzückt zu dem neuen Lehrer.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, an den kommst du nicht ran", feixte Blaise, schien selbst aber auch begeistert von dem neuen Lehrer.

Der Malfoy-Erbe unterdessen häufte sich etwas vom guten Essen auf den Teller und schenke dem Lehrer keine Beachtung mehr. Man würde ihn wohl noch oft genug im Unterricht sehen.

Müde ließ Harry sich auf sein Bett im Schlaffsaal der Jungen fallen.

„Was für ein Tag… also das Lied war ja mal wieder heftig", sagte Seamus, der im Bett neben Harry lag.

„Das kannst du wohl sagen, der Hut will, dass die Häuser ihre Feindschaft begraben, aber das wird nix oder willst du demnächst mit Malfoy gut Freund machen?", fragte Ron.

„Na sicherlich nicht!", Dean setzte sich zu Seamus um näher am Geschehen zu sein.

„Aber was wäre denn, wenn die Häuser wenigstens Frieden schließen würden? Heißt ja nicht, dass sie Freunde werden", warf Neville ein.

„Vergiss es Nev, das scheitert spätestens am Eisprinz der Slytherins", winkte der Ire ab. „Da geb' ich Seamus Recht, Malfoy würde nie aufhören uns mit seiner Truppe zu schikanieren, der will doch Streit", stimmte Ron zu.

„Und hab ihr diesen neuen Lehrer gesehen?, der sieht ja wohl total aus wie Snape!", entrüstete sich Dean.

„Macht bestimmt auch son Unterricht wie der!", Seamus Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Mein Gott, könnt ihr das nicht morgen weiter diskutieren, ich will schlafen!", unterbrach Harry seine Zimmergenossen und zog verärgert die Vorhänge seines Bettes zu.

Kapitel1 Ende


	3. Kapitel2 Unterrichtsqualen

Kapitel2 Unterrichtsqualen

„Ey Alter wach auf! In ner Stunde gibt's Frühstück!", hörte Harry eine wohl bekannte Stimme und kurz darauf stach ihm helles Tageslicht in die Augen.

„Ah!", gequält kniff er die Augen zusammen. „Spinnst du Ron? Meinst du ich will an ‚Verblendung' oder so sterben?", maulte Harry und taste auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille. Als er sie auf hatte öffnete er die Augen und erblickte den Rothaarigen vor sich. Seine Haare standen wild in alle Richtungen ab und er trug einen viel zu kleinen Schlafanzug. Der Goldjunge zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Sag mal… hast du Ginnys Schlafanzug eingepackt oder was is los?", fragte er. Mürrisch verzog Ron das Gesicht.

„Nein… Mutter hat mir den Alten von Percy mitgegeben… versehendlich…", murmelte er und seine Gesichtsfarbe begann mit der seiner Haare zu konkurrieren. Harry versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken und stand endlich auf.

„Ich bin duschen", sagte er und verschwand im Bad.

Lauwarmes Wasser rann über seinen Körper und Harry schloss genießerisch die Augen. Es tat gut morgens vor dem Unterricht zu duschen, so konnte er den kommenden Stress für sein paar Minuten vergessen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich leicht, beim Gedanken an den Potions Unterricht bei Snape. Ewig quälte und tyrannisierte dieser Lehrer Harry und seine Freunde. Der Head of House von Slytherin war alles andere als nachgiebig mit seinen Schülern, wer etwas nicht richtig machte bekam eine Strafe dafür und Punkt Ende aus.

Harry griff zum Shampoo und versuchte den Gedanken an seinen Hass-Lehrer zu vertreiben.

Er seifte sich die Haare ein und drehte das Wasser wieder an.

Endlich mit Duschen fertig trat er aus der Kabine und schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfe. Dann stattete er dem Waschbecken und somit auch seiner Zahnbürste einen Besuch ab und versuchte anschließend sich die Haare zu kämmen, allerdings nur mit mäßigem Erfolg. So ging er in den Schlafsaal der Gryffindors zurück und zog seine Robe an. Ron stand mittlerweile auch fertig angezogen vor ihm und gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum.

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte reges Treiben. Die Vorfreude auf den ersten Unterrichtstag war nicht zu übersehen. Vor allem die Erstklässler von Gryffindor waren über alle Maße nervös und begierig darauf, endlich zaubern zu lernen.

Unter all diesen lachenden, aufgeregten und von Vorfreude erfüllten Schülern versuchte Hermione sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

„Sie macht den Job echt mit viel Hingabe", sagte Ron grinsend, als er sie erblickte. „Ruhe! Ronald und ich werden die Erstklässler jetzt in die Große Halle zum Frühstück bringen, klar?", rief sie mit magisch verstärkter Stimme.

„Tja, ‚Ronald', dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß beim Babysitten", Harry ging breit grinsend an ihm vorbei und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum seines Hauses.

Drinnen war es voll gewesen, hier draußen waren noch kaum Schüler anzutreffen. Der Goldjunge genoss die noch vorherrschende Ruhe und schlenderte Richtung Große Halle.

Leicht kitzelte Draco eine Strähne in der Nase und brachte ihn so dazu aufzuwachen. Ein Blick auf seine magische Uhr sagte ihm, dass es kaum halb sieben am Morgen war und er eigentlich noch schlafen konnte, wie es wohl alle anderen in seinem Schlafsaal noch taten. Aber er war jetzt wach und würde sich auch jetzt für den Unterricht fertig machen.

Er gähnte kurz und strich sich ein paar verirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, bevor er ins Bad ging und die Dusche anstellte.

Heißes Wasser färbte seine bleiche Haut sogleich rot, aber Draco brauchte diese etwas unsanfte Behandelung, am Morgen um wach zu werden und einen freien Kopf zu bekommen.

Er hoffte sehr an diesem ersten Schultag gleich Potions zu haben, am Besten zusammen mit Gryffindor, denn er freute sich immer wieder zu sehen wie Snape Potter fertig machte.

Manche mögen vielleicht sagen, dieser Streit sei albern, oder kindisch, aber dem war nicht so. Dieser Streit hatte schon lange nichts mehr mit Zankereien von Kindern zu tun, er war Dracos unterdrücktes Verlangen nach Harry. In der ersten Klasse hatte er nur Potters Freundschaft gewollt, aber in 5 Jahren war dieses Verlangen nach Freundschaft in körperliche Sehnsucht übergegangen. Er wollte Potter besitzen mit allem was dazu gehörte und kein anderer würde seinen Potter je berühren.

Er drehte den Wasserhahn zu und stieg aus der Dusche. Die Luft fühlte sich kalt an und ein leichter Schauer überzog seinen Körper. Er hüllte sich in seinen Bademantel aus Seide und ging in den Schlafraum zurück, wo er sich seine Robe anzog.

Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam waren nur ein paar Erstklässler zu sehen, die aufgeregt in ihren Büchern lasen.

Waren diese Kleinen immer so gewesen oder waren dies die ersten die mit solch einer Vorfreude ans Zaubern herangingen?

Schulter zuckend verließ er die Räumlichkeiten und verschwand Richtung Große Halle.

Harry setzte sich an den Haustisch der Gryffindors und bestrich sein Toast mit Marmelade.

Einige Schüler befanden sich schon in der Halle, darunter auch Draco Malfoy, wie Harry auffiel. Der Blonde saß noch allein am Tisch der Slytherins, da seine Kumpanen wohl noch nicht zum Frühstück erscheinen wollten.

Sein platin-blondes Haar reflektierte das Licht, das in die Halle strömte und glitzerte dadurch. Auf gewisse Weise war Draco Malfoy wohl eine der schönsten Person die Harry je gesehen hatte, aber er hatte einen miesen Charakter.

‚Zu schade, dass das Äußere nicht das innere widerspiegelt', dachte der Schwarzhaarige, als Malfoy plötzlich zu ihm rüber sah. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und es war als würde sich ein eisiger Wind über die Halle legen. Alle Gespräche verstummten und jeder sah zu den beiden Kontrahenten, die einander wie versteinert in die Augen blickten. Es war eine Herausforderung, Gut gegen Böse, Licht gegen Dunkel, Tag gegen Nacht, Feuer gegen Eis, Potter gegen Malfoy.

Es war klar, dass von nun an die beiden sich nichts schenken würden, Feindschaft war eines, Hass war etwas anderes.

Ihre Blicke trennten sich, aber immer noch starrten sämtliche Schüler die beiden an. War ihre Feindschaft so weit gewachsen, dass sie einander töten würden?

„Was gibt es da zu glotzen? Bin ich en Ausstellungsstück?", rief Malfoy und sofort wandten sich alle Schüler wieder ihren Gesprächen zu und Harry beschäftigte sich wieder mit seinem Toast.

Die Tür zur Halle ging auf und die Erstklässler von Gryffindor betraten, geführt von Ron und Hermione den Raum. Sie kamen zu ihrem Haustisch und Hermione ließ sich seufzend neben Harry fallen.

„Die sind ganz schön anstrengend", sagte sie und griff nach der Butter.

„Gib doch zu, dass es dir Spaß macht", sagte Harry gelangweilt.

„Na gut, ein Bisschen vielleicht", gab sie zu und wurde rot. Der Goldjunge rollte mit den Augen. Er war sehr froh kein Vertrauensschüler geworden zu sein. So konnte er tun und lassen was er wollte, ohne dabei ein schlechtes Vorbild zu sein.

„Mr. Potter Ihr Stundenplan", Prof. McGonagall hielt ihm ein Blatt unter die Nase.

„Oh danke Professor", lächelnd nahm Harry den Plan entgegen und studierte seine Stunden.

Montag: Dienstag: Mittwoch:

Charms (SL) Herbology (HU) Potions (SL)

Defence Against the dark Arts (SL) History of Magic (SL) Care of Magical Creatures (Kurs)

Mittagessen Mittagessen Mittagessen

Divination (Kurs) Defence Against the dark Arts (SL)Charms (SL)

Transfiguration (HU) Potions (SL) Defence Against the dark Arts (SL)

Donnerstag: Freitag:

Transfiguration (HU) Charms (SL)

Defence Against the dark Arts (SL) Herbology (HU)

Mittagessen Mittagessen

Potions (SL) Defence Against the dark Arts (SL)

Astronomy (22:00) (RC) Potions (SL)

„Na toll! Also noch mehr Potions konnte man uns wohl nicht geben…", maulte Ron, der neben Hermione saß.

„Sieht ganz danach aus und DADA haben wir auch ohne Ende", stelle Harry fest.

„Man merkt, was da draußen vorgeht, meint ihr nicht?", fragte Hermione.

„Wie meinst du das?", Ron sah sie irritiert an.

„Na sieh doch mal! So oft hatten wir noch nie DADA oder Potions! Und der Grund dafür ist mit Sicherheit Voldemort!", sagte sie verschwörerisch.

„Na also ich wünsch dir viel Spaß beim drüber rätseln ich werd jetzt zu Herbology gehen, guten Appetit noch", Harry stand auf und ging davon, während seine Freunde ihm verdutzt hinterher sahen.

„Was hat den denn gebissen?", fragte Ron.

Vor den Gewächshäusern standen schon ein paar Hufflepuffs darunter Hannah und Ernie. „Hey Harry!", rief das rothaarige Mädchen.

„Na, alles klar?", fragte sie, als er sich zu den beiden stelle. Der Goldjunge nickte nur und warf einen Blick in die Gewächshäuser.

Drinnen standen aller Hand magische Pflanzen. Die Harry mehr oder weniger geläufig waren. Eigentlich kannte er nur zwei Personen, die wirklich gut waren in diesem Fach, Hermione, die sowieso in allem gut war und Neville, der eine Gabe für dieses Fach besaß. Zwar war er in allem anderen eher miserabel, aber immerhin hatte er ein Talent.

Manchmal fragte Harry sich, ob er überhaupt ein Talent hatte, oder war alles was er konnte sich mit dem Bösen rum zu schlagen? Und was war wenn es kein ‚Böses' mehr gäbe? Wenn Voldemort besiegt war, was geschah dann mit Harry Potter?

Er war ein Held, ja, in der ersten Zeit aber dann irgendwann würde seine Geschichte Legende sein und genauso langweilig von Prof. Binns erzählt werden, wie die Aufstände der Kobolde. Das waren Aussichten…

„Harry? Ist wirklich alles ok?", hakte Ernie nach.

„Ja, ja alles in Ordnung… war nur in Gedanken…", murmelte der Goldjunge etwas abwesend.

Der Hufflepuff warf seiner Freundin einen viel sagenden Blick zu. Die beiden glaubten Harry nicht. Zugegeben wer glaubte ihm das schon? Immerhin befand er sich immer in Gefahr und musste damit rechnen getötet zu werden. Voldemort war eine immer präsente Bedrohung, das zehrte wohl sehr an Harrys Nerven.

„Schüler! Kommt mit wir werden heute eine besondere Stunde haben", sagte Prof. Sprout, als endlich alle Schüler vor den Gewächshäusern standen. Gespannt tauschten die Sechsklässler Blicke aus. Was würde denn jetzt wohl kommen?

„Heute, aber nur heute, werden wir uns mit den Gewächsen im Forbidden Forest beschäftigen!", sagte die Lehrerin stolz und marschierte Richtung Wald davon. Eine doch etwas irritierte Schülergruppe folgte ihr.

Im Wald suchten sie dann nach allen möglichen Pflanzen und mussten ihre Namen notieren. Hausaufgabe wäre es dann, alle Eigenschaften der Pflanzen rauszusuchen und in einem Aufsatz festzuhalten.

So also robbte Harry über den Boden und suchte jede noch so kleine Pflanze, tauschte sich anschließend mit den anderen Schülern aus und hatte schlussendlich eine ihm viel zu lange Liste zu der er wohl fünf Meter Pergament voll schreiben könnte, und das obwohl Herbology NICHT sein stärkstes Fach war. Demnach wollte er gar nicht wissen, wie viel Neville und Hermione wohl schreiben würden.

Etwas missgestimmt beim Gedanken an all die Arbeit machte er sich dann, diesmal sogar mit Ron und Hermione, auf den Weg zu History of Magic.

Eine weitere Stunde einschläfernder Theorie zum Thema ‚Napoleon und wie er Magie verwendete' stand auf dem Plan. Schon im letzten Schuljahr hatten sie damit angefangen und wussten, dass der Professor vor hatte in diesem Jahr damit weiter zu machen.

„Also ich freue mich drauf, immerhin war Napoleon kein unbedeutender Mann! Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass er sich sogar selbst-"

„Zum Kaiser gekrönt, schon klar! Und jetzt erspar uns deinen Vortrag, Hermione!", Harry war ihr ins Wort gefallen und erntete dafür jetzt missbilligende Blicke von seiner besten Freundin.

„Was soll das Harry? Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht mit dir! Du warst schon gestern so komisch", sagte die Gryffindor.

„Ich bitte dich, mit mir ist gar nichts los, ich bin nur etwas genervt", antwortete der Goldjunge.

Als sie das Klassenzimmer für History of Magic erreichten stand Draco Malfoy bereits mit seinen Freunden dort.

„Ah, der berühmte Potter bequemt sich mit seinen beiden Schleimspurkriechern zum Unterricht, welch eine Ehre", sagte er und verbeugte sich mit spöttischem Grinsen.

„Dir wird das Lachen noch vergehen Malfoy! Hast du nicht gehört, es soll Friede herrschen!", sagte Hermione unbeeindruckt.

„Weißt du Granger, bevor ich ‚Frieden' mit nem Mudblood wie dir schließe, lass ich mir lieber die Zunge abschneiden, damit ich die Versöhnung nicht aussprechen kann", gab der Blonde zurück.

„Du bist so niederträchtig Malfoy! Was ist das für 'n kranker Stolz, dem dein Vater und du folgen? Findet ihr's toll, andere Leute runter zu machen?", rief Ron wütend.

„Tja, Weasel ich erfreue mich nur gern daran, dass ich nicht arm bin wie eine Kirchenmaus, das ist alles und du und deine Familie, ihr solltet euch was schämen! Purebloods wollt ihr sein, aber ihr gebt euch mit solchem Gesindel ab", er nickte zu Hermione und hatte keine Sekunde später Ron am Kragen hängen.

„Du! Ich schlag dir deine Eingeweide aus dem Leib!", rief der Rothaarige.

„RON! LASS IHN SOFORT LOS!", sämtliche Schüler drehten sich zu Harry Potter um. Bisher hatte er geschwiegen aber jetzt war es, als hole er das alles wieder auf, aber auf welcher Seite stand er? Seit wann half er Malfoy? Es war so still geworden, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

Harry Potter schien von einer ernormen Macht umgeben zu sein und er stand da und wirkte erhaben und mächtig. Selbst Malfoy konnte nicht leugnen, dass sein Erzfeind ein beeindruckendes Bild bot, wie er so dastand, Ron vom Zuschlagen abgehalten hatte und von einer mächtigen Aura umgeben schien.

„Ah, wie schön, dass hier mal Ruhe herrscht", Prof. Binns aber schaffte es natürlich wieder dieses imposante Bild zu zerstören und führte die Klasse in sein Klassenzimmer. Der Geist schwebte vor ihnen und erzählte alles Mögliche, was bei Harry aber nie so richtig im Gehirn ankam, da er dösend und gelangweilt aus dem Fenster blickte.

Draußen sah es aus wie immer in Hogwarts im Spätsommer.

Die ersten Blätter fielen zu Boden, es nieselte leicht und ein doch nicht mehr ganz warmer Wind wehte über das Land. Bald würde es Herbst werden und Stürme würden die Schule heimsuchen. Dann waren die Schüler wieder froh in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu sein wo es warm und angenehm war.

Er löste seinen Blick vom Wetter und ließ ihn kurz durch die Klasse schweifen. Überall hatten die Schüler ihren Kopf auf den Büchern abgelegt und versuchten zu schlafen, einzig Hermione schrieb wie immer aufmerksam alles mit, was der Geist ihr erzählte.

Nur zu gut konnte Harry sich an die zweite Klasse erinnern, als Binns ihnen von der Chamber of Secrets erzählt hatte, es war das einzige Mal gewesen, dass ihm die ganze Klasse gespannt zugehört hatte.

Damals hatte der Lehrer noch geglaubt die Kammer sei eine Legende, für Harry wurde sie zu einer viel zu echten Legende, als er plötzlich in ihr stand und es mit einem Basilisken aufnehmen musste.

So war es halt, Harry Potter rutschte von einem Abenteuer ins nächste und konnte nichts da gegen tun. Viele sagten er mache das mit Absicht, um sich in den Mittelpunkt zu drängen, doch eigentlich wollte er nur seine Ruhe haben und ein ganz normaler Junge sein. Aber das war ihm wohl nicht vergönnt und so kämpfte er weiter gegen Voldemort und die Death Eater.

Endlich riss ihn der erlösende Gong aus seinen Tagträumen und sagte ihm, dass es Zeit war fürs Mittagessen.

Zusammen mit Ron und Hermione verließ er das Klassenzimmer.

„Ich fand seinen Vortrag unheimlich interessant! Napoleon war schon ein außergewöhnlicher Mann! Fandet ihr den Vortrag auch so toll?", fragte die Braunhaarige aufgeregt.

„Sag mir lieber erst was drin vor kam", erwiderte Ron grinsend.

„Also wirklich! Du solltest einmal zuhören sag ich dir! Überleg doch mal, Ende des nächsten Jahres machen wir unseren Abschluss! Willst du durchfallen oder was?", entrüstete sie sich.

„Nein Herm, aber du überbewertest das! Unser Abschluss ist Ende nächsten Jahres, bis dahin is es noch ne Ewigkeit!", konterte ihr bester Freund.

„Könnt ihr euch mal zusammen reißen? Ihr seit ja wie die Kleinkinder!", verärgert blickte Harry seine beiden Freunde an und eilte voraus zur Halle.

Er war froh, dass es Essen gab, das lenkte ihn von Ron und Hermione ab. Die beiden waren ja nicht zum aushalten. Immer zu mussten sie sich streiten und aufeinander rumhacken. Gehörte das zu Liebe etwa dazu? Na, unter den Umständen müssten er und Malfoy jede Nacht zusammen verbringen. Harry begann zu grinsen beim Gedanken daran. Er und Malfoy beim Sex in einem Bett oder sonst wo. Das war wirklich lachhaft und irgendwie auch widerlich. Kurz fragte er sich was ekelhafter war, Hermione zu küssen oder Malfoy, aber von der Antwort die erhielt doch etwas verschreckt vertrieb er den Gedanken und machte sich über seinen Schweinebraten her.

Nach dem Essen lehnte er sich kurz zurück und dachte an die kommenden Stunden. DADA und Potions machten ihm dann doch ein paar Sorgen. Hoffentlich würde er mit Prof. Parker gut auskommen. Gespannt und auch etwas aufgeregt machte Harry sich allein auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer.

„Was ist denn bloß mit Harry los?", fragte Ron an Hermione gewandt.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, er benimmt sich schon seit gestern so komisch. Redet kaum, ist immer in Gedanken, fällt uns ständig ins Wort, hilft Malfoy, geht einfach so weg. Da stimmt doch was nicht!", sie sah wirklich besorgt aus und blickte auf den Boden.

„Meinst du das ist nur so ne Laune und geht wieder vorbei?", fragte der Rothaarige vorsichtig.

„Ron, ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn!", sagte sie plötzlich.

„Ich mir doch auch!", gab dieser zurück und blickte sie traurig an.

Irgendwas stimmte mit ihrem besten Freund nicht. Er war wie ausgewechselt.

Früher waren er und Malfoy immer an einander geraten, aber jetzt hatte Harry Ron sogar davon abgehalten Malfoy zu schlagen und das nicht wie sonst mit den Worten ‚er ist es nicht wert' sondern laut und deutlich. Er hatte Ron angeschrieen, als bedeute es ihm alles auf der Welt Malfoy zu schützen. Langsam begann Ronald Weasley an Harry Potters Loyalität zu Dumbledore zu zweifeln, konnte es denn nicht sein, dass der Goldjunge eigentlich ein Spitzel Voldemorts war…?

Beim Klassenzimmer für DADA traf Harry einzig und allein auf Draco Malfoy, der lässig an einer Wand lehnte.

„Na Potter, freust dich auf den Unterricht?", fragte Malfoy.

„Warum sollte ich?", skeptisch zog der Goldjunge eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Naja, vielleicht weil wir nen neuen Lehrer haben und DADA doch dein Lieblingsfach ist", sagte der Blonde grinsend und ging auf seinen Erzfeind zu.

„Was soll das Malfoy? Seit wann bist du auf Smalltalk aus?", Harry hätte all sein Hab und Gut verwettet, dass der Slytherin irgendwas gemeines vorhatte.

„Aber, aber Potter, sollen wir nicht alle Freunde werden? Hast du denn gestern dem Hut nicht zugehört?", sagte der Malfoy-Erbe zuckersüß und kam noch weiter auf Harry zu. „Erzähl mir nicht du wolltest Freundschaft, du weißt ja nicht mal wie man das buchstabiert!", gab der Gryffindor zurück.

Plötzlich nagelte Malfoy ihn mit beiden Händen an die Wand.

„Ich sag dir was, Potter, ich bekomme alles was ich will, klar?", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr. Irritiert starrte Harry geradeaus.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte er heiser.

„Dass ich DICH will", hörte er die Stimme des Blonden. Malfoys warmer Atem streife Harrys Hals und seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Dann ließ Malfoy in wieder los und schon kamen die nächsten Schüler.

Ron und Hermione erreichten das Klassenzimmer erst später, aber als sie ankamen standen Malfoy und Harry unweit von einander.

Für Ron ein weiteres Anzeichen dafür, dass Harry vielleicht gar nicht auf der guten Seite war. Er benahm sich komisch, schützte seinen Feind und stand nun auch noch ganz dicht bei diesem, so als hätte man sie mitten in einer Unterhaltung unterbrochen.

Was wurde denn hier gespielt? War Harry wirklich ein Verbündeter Voldemorts? Sollte Ron vielleicht besser mit Dumbledore reden?

„Hey Ron, was ist los?", fragte Hermione.

„Ach nichts, ist schon gut", antwortete dieser, machte aber in Gedanken einen Haken hinter ‚mit Dumbledore reden'.

Kurz danach erschien auch schon Prof. Parker bei ihnen und bat sie in den Klassenraum. Harry, Ron und Hermione setzten sich ganz nach vorn um auch ja alles mitzubekommen.

„Nun, da sich alle ihre Plätze gesucht haben, möchte ich mich kurz vorstellen. Mein Name ist Merik Parker, ich war bis vor vier Jahren selbst noch an der Schule, vielleicht kennen mich von daher einige von Ihnen noch, aber nichts desto trotz werde ich ganz normalen Unterricht machen und erwarte von jedem Einzelnen von Ihnen, dass Sie mir mit dem gebührenden Respekt begegnen", erklärte er und musterte die Schüler nacheinander.

Es war, als könne er ihnen in den Kopf blicken, und das war Harry sehr unangenehm. Er wollte nicht noch einen Lehrer haben, der in seine Gedanken eindringen konnte, Snape reichte ihm. Wieder eine Gemeinsamkeit der beiden. So langsam begann Harry den anderen zu glauben, die meinten er wäre wie ein zweiter Snape.

„Oh Mr. Potter keine Sorge, Prof. Snape bin ich noch lange nicht", ein nicht zu deutendes Lächeln legte sich auf das junge Gesicht des Lehrers. Harry riss die Augen weit auf. Wie konnte das sein? Er hatte seine Gedanken lesen können!

„Aber ich habe einige Talente, die eurer Potions-Master ebenfalls hat, könnte man sagen. Ich bin dieses Jahr hier um euch DADA zu lehren und werde dies auch tun. Ich sage euch gleich jetzt, wer in meinem Unterricht pennt kann mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlen, klar? Also rate ich euch, passt auf und macht die Hausaufgaben. Ich möchte, dass ihr jetzt in der Stunde mit Hilfe eures Buches einen Aufsatz über die Wirkung und die Folgen der drei unverzeihlichen Flüche macht. Ich weiß, ihr hattet das alles schon mal, aber ich möchte es noch einmal auffrischen, damit wir wie gehabt mit dem normalen Unterricht weiter machen können!", sagte Parker und sofort begann jeder an seinem Aufsatz zu arbeiten.

Er hatte die sonst als so schwer geltende Klasse sofort unter Kontrolle. Wo Filitwick und Sprout scheiterten stellte er unter Beweis, dass er Slytherin und Gryffindor ebenso gut im Griff hatte wie Professor Snape. Viele würden nach dieser Stunde alle Hoffnung in ihn setzen, dass er die verfeindeten Häuser einander näher brachte.

So schrieben sie also ihre Aufsätze, nicht ahnend wie streng dieser am Ende benotet würde.

„Der is ja wohl voll nett!", sagte Ron nach der Stunde auf dem weg in die Dungeons.

„Ich dachte auch er wäre eher wie Snape", gab Harry zu.

„Ich fand es aber doch ganz schön gruselig, dass er Gedanken lesen kann", der Rothaarige schauderte kurz und sein bester Freund nickte.

„Richtig geheuer is er mir auch net", Seamus Finnigan hatte zu ihnen aufgeschlossen. „Ich weiß nicht, ich glaub er hat sein wahres Gesicht noch nicht gezeigt", sagte Hermione.

„Ach, was du immer denkst! Ok, er sieht aus wie Snape, aber muss er darum auch gleich so sein?", Ron verdrehte die Augen.

„Recht hat er Hermione, du bist viel zu ernst!", Seamus grinste von Ohr zu Ohr, als er den wütenden Blick der Jahrgangsbesten sah.

„Und ihr seid zu sorglos! Was ist wenn er wie Moody ein Death Eater ist?", gab sie zurück. Ron und Seamus seufzten.

„Du bist echt unverbesserlich!", stellte der rothaarige Gryffindor fest.

Immer noch über den Lehrer diskutierend erreichten sie endlich das Klassenzimmer für Potions und warteten dort.

„He Potter, na wie war's als der Parker dir in den Gedanken gewühlt hat?", fragte Malfoy höhnisch.

„Ach weißt du Malfoy, bei mir is das egal, ich hab nix zu verbergen, aber bei dir wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher", gab Harry zurück lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

„Potter, Malfoy stellen sie ihre Kabbeleien ein, sie werden gleich in einer Gruppe arbeiten", Snape rauschte an ihnen vorbei ins Klassenzimmer.

„Na, dann auf Potter!", grinste Malfoy und folgte seinem Lieblingslehrer.

Harry setzte sich neben seinen Erzfeind in die zweite Reihe.

„Sehr schön Potter, sie haben es also begriffen. So für den Rest: wir richten Gruppen ein; immer ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin (genervtes Aufstöhnen in der ganzen Klasse). Finnigan und Zabini, Granger und Goyle, Longbottom und Gordon, Thomas und Parkinson, Brown und Bulstrode, Weasley, Crabbe und Patil, sie machen eine dreier Gruppe. Diese Einteilung gilt das GANZE Jahr über, ohne Ausnahme, klar?", niemand wagte es zu widersprechen.

„Sehr gut! Wir werden uns heute mit dem Veritaserum beschäftigen. Dazu lesen Sie zuerst die Seiten 125-127 und dann werden Sie nach dieser Anleitung mit ihrem Partner den Trank brauen, am Ende der Stunde gibt jede Gruppe eine Phiole voll Veritaserum ab und ich werde den Trank benoten, fangen Sie an!"

Wie auf Knopfdruck fingen sämtliche Schüler an in ihren Büchern zu blättern und zu lesen. Kurze Zeit später wurden Zutaten geschnitten und Kessel erhitzt.

„Ich sag dir was Potter, du schnibbelst, ich braue. Ich hab keine Lust mir von deiner Dummheit die Note versauen zu lassen!", maulte Malfoy, aber Harry nickte nur. Eigentlich war es doch ein Glück für ihn mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten zu müssen. Der Blonde war gut in Zaubertränke und noch dazu war er Snapes Lieblingsschüler, besser könnte es doch gar nicht mehr kommen.

So zerkleinerte Harry also Flubberwürmer, Drachenleber und aller Hand andere Zutaten während Malfoy sie in richtigem Abstand und richtiger Reihenfolge dem Trank zufügte.

„Das sieht gar nicht mal so schlecht aus, Mr. Malfoy. 10 Punkte für Slytherin. Potter was gedenken sie da zu tun? Sie sollten Schlangenaugen halbieren nicht zermatschen! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", sagte Snape, als er an ihnen vorbei ging.

‚Idiot!', dachte Harry und reichte Malfoy die Augen.

„Pech gehabt Potter", sagte dieser grinsend.

Die beiden waren früher fertig als gedacht und füllten den Trank ab. Leider hatten sie jetzt zu viel Zeit für einander.

„Na Potter, wie wäre es, wenn ich dir etwas Veritaserum einflöße", flüsterte Malfoy direkt neben seinem Ohr.

„Lass den Scheiß, Malfoy!", maulte Harry, er hatte nach dieser verdammten Stunde keine Lust mehr, noch mit seinem Rivalen zu streiten.

„Aber, aber ‚Harry', ich mache doch gar nichts", der Slytherin betonte den Namen seiner Partners besonders, sodass dieser das Gesicht verzog. „Ich würde nur gern deine tiefsten Geheimnise ergründen", sagte er und begann geheimnisvoll zu grinsen.

Harry schluckte hart und seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Was hatte Malfoy vor?

„Was soll das? Willst du mich verunsichern?", fragte Harry und versuchte unbeeindruckt zu wirken.

„Potter! Sie haben in meinem Unterricht nicht zu reden! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", zufrieden mit sich ging der Potions-Master zu seinem Schreibtisch, als es endlich gongte und somit der Unterricht für diesen Tag zu Ende war.

„Das war ja wohl total mies!", entrüstete sich Ron.

„Erst gibt er Malfoy die Punkte und zieht dir dann im gleichen Atemzug welche ab! Das ist ja wohl…".

Der Rothaarige maulte jetzt schon mindestens zwanzig Minuten vor sich hin, während Harry längst hingenommen hatte, dass es blöd gelaufen war. Es gibt halt Dinge die sich nie änderten, damit musste man leben, auch wenn man Ronald Weasley hieß.

Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden und die Gryffindors saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin, machten Hausaufgaben, lernten oder redeten einfach nur.

„Aber das ist doch nicht fair! Warum kann er so was machen?", fragte der Gryffindor. „Ron, es ist halt so, leb damit", sagte Harry genervt. Sein bester Freund sah ihn skeptisch an. War es früher nicht immer Harry gewesen, der gegen Snape gewesen war? Seit wann gab er denn klein bei, wenn's darum ging dem Potions-Lehrer eins auszuwischen? Das war doch nicht mehr der Harry, den der Weasely-Spross Anfang des ersten Schuljahres kennen gelernt hatte!

Nein, das war er wahrlich nicht mehr. Aber Harry war auch nicht auf Voldemorts Seite, er litt. Unendliche Qualen suchten seine Seele heim. Jede Nacht sah er sie vor sich, Cedric und Sirius, die gestorben waren, während er daneben gestanden hatte und nichts hatte tun können. Schuldgefühle quälten ihn und ließen ihn nie zur Ruhe kommen. Schlichen sich in seine Träume und flüsterten ihm leise zu ‚Du bist Schuld, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, würden sie noch leben'. Eine kleine, leise Stimme, bestehend aus süßem Gift, dass seine Seele in ein dunkles Loch verwandelte. Ein grausamer Schmerz, der nach seinem Herz griff, eisern, fest und kalt wie Eis. Er zog an seinem Herz, als versuche er es herauszureißen und nichts auf der Welt schien diesen Schmerz beenden zu könne, außer wahrer, tiefer Liebe.

Eine Liebe die Harry nie erhalten hatte, alles was er kannte waren Schläge seiner Verwandten, die immer schwächer werdende Freundschaft zu Ron und Hermione und Sirius… ja von ihm hätte er diese Liebe empfangen können, aber irgendeine höhere Macht schien sich fest vorgenommen zu haben Harry jede Aussicht auf diese Liebe zu verwehren.

Wie viel Schmerz musste er noch ertragen, bis er Liebe finden würde? Wie viele Leichen würden seinen Weg pflastern, der ihn zur Liebe führte? Wie viel Grausamkeit konnte er auf der Suche noch ertragen? Befand er sich nicht schon am äußersten Rand des menschlichen Verstandes? War sein Leiden nicht schon so groß, dass er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte? War er denn nicht schon in der Hölle?

„Harry!", ein ängstlicher Schrei erreichte seinen vernebelten Verstand. Verwirrt blickte er in Hermiones Augen. „Du hast mich so erschreckt!", rief sie.

„Was war denn?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige irritiert.

„Deine Augen Harry! Sie sind ganz dunkel geworden, du hast nicht mehr geantwortet… oh Harry!", ihre Stimme überschlug sich, ihre Augen waren voll Sorge.

„Geht's dir echt gut?", fragte Ron, der etwas nervös schien.

„Sicher geht es mir gut, ich war nur mal wieder in Gedanken", der Goldjunge versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, was ihm aber irgendwie misslang.

„In Gedanken? Du warst viel eher ganz weit weg… wie versunken…", sagte Hermione geschockt. Seufzend stand Harry auf.

„Das kommt nur von der Müdigkeit, gute Nacht", sagte er und verschwand Richtung Schlafsaal.

Gähnend machte Harry es sich in seinem Bett gemütlich und zog die Vorhänge zu, er hatte keine Lust noch mit irgendjemandem zu reden, sondern wollte allein sein.

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag konnte er ungestört nachdenken.

Doch wie automatisch wanderten seine Gedanken zu Malfoys komischem Verhalten.

Was bedeutete das?

‚Ich würde nur gern deine tiefsten Geheimnise ergründen'… Hatte Malfoy wirklich vor ihm Veritaserum zu verabreichen? Aber warum? Was würde er damit erreichen?

‚Dass ich DICH will'… und was meinte Malfoy damit? Wollte er ihn umbringen? Ihn zur Weißglut treiben? Oder doch etwas ganz anderes, an das Harry eigentlich nicht denken wollte?

Es war doch verzwickt, er kam einfach nicht hinter das Geheimnis. Es wäre wohl besser die Sache erst mal auf sich beruhen zu lassen und den nächsten Tag abzuwarten.

Müde schloss Harry die Augen und sank in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf.

Kapitel2 Ende


	4. Kapitel3 Ruhe

Hallo allerseits :)

Da ich Ende dieser Woche umziehen werde, wollte ich nur ankündigen, dass es ein paar Tage dauern kann, bis das neue Kapitel veröffentlicht wird. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt mir das nicht übel!

**zissy Ich habe mir deinen Tipp zu Herzen genommen und das Kapitel betalesen lassen :) HOFFENTLICH sind jetzt alle Fehler raus! Vielen Dank für den Hinweis!**

Kapitel3 Ruhe

Bald darauf brach der Herbst herein. Stürme fegten über das Land, rüttelten an den Bäumen und peitschten den Regen vertikal über der Land. Die Wolken schoben sich vor die Sonne, als wollten sie alles Licht in dieser Welt ersticken. Grashalme bogen sich unter Wind und Wetter und in den Nächten grollte Donner am Himmel. Einzig der Blitz schien ein Verbündeter der Sonne zu sein, so erhellte er den Himmel nachts taghell, selbst wenn er dabei zerstörerisch und grausam vorging.

Die Tage waren finster, die Stimmung in den Herzen der Menschen gedrückt. Und während über all im Land sich Bäume und Sträucher den Gewalten der Herbstes hingaben stand nur Hogwarts unverwüstlich über dem See. Thronte herrschaftsvoll und unsterblich in mittel all der Gewalten. Das Schloss, das seit vielen tausend Jahren dort stand und wohl noch die Ewigkeit dort überdauern würde.

Doch im Schloss selbst hatte sich fast nichts geändert. Der Unterricht ging weiter, die Schüler lernten, die ersten begannen schon jetzt sich auf die Abschlussprüfungen am Jahresende vorzubreiten; darunter freilich Hermione Granger.

Schon jetzt war sie kaum noch von ihren Büchern weg zu bewegen und sagte immer wenn möglich wie wenig Zeit nur noch bis zu ihrem Schulabschluss Ende der siebten Klasse wäre.

Ihre besten Freunde Ron Weasley und Harry Potter reagierten darauf sehr unterschiedlich. Harry war das Ganze so egal wie noch nie zuvor. Ron hingegen betrachtete sie dann immer mit einem man-kann-es-auch-übertreiben-Blick und wandte sich wieder seinem Zauberschach zu.

So schien also fast alles zu laufen wie immer, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Harry Potter immer stiller und abweisender wurde. Ron fürchtete er wäre nicht mehr auf der Seite des Phönixordens, während Hermione kurz davor war eine Psychologen hinzuzuziehen, da sie der Meinung war, die Veränderung des Schwarzhaarigen rühre von dem Tod seines Paten Sirius her, womit sie vielleicht nicht so ganz unrecht hatte.

Tatsächlich hatte Harry noch immer mit Sirius Tod zu kämpfen, aber auch der von Cedric am Ende der vierten Klasse machte ihm zu schaffen, zum anderen fürchtete er die Begegnung mit Voldemort und den damit verbundenen Kampf. Die Last auf seinen Schultern wurde zu viel und es gab niemanden, der ihm diese Last abnehmen konnte. So litt er still vor sich hin und wurde immer stiller, wollte niemanden mehr an sich teilhaben lassen und war nur noch selten im Schloss zu sehen.

Oft war er draußen auf den Länderein. Überflog sie mit seinem Besen und genoss den weiten Ausblick auf Hogsmead, den Forbidden Forest und den See unterhalb des Schlosses, während ihm der Wind ins Gesicht blies und der Regen zuweilen auf ihn eintrommelte.

Wenn er nicht flog machte er lange Spaziergänge zum See, durch den Wald oder an Hogsmead vorbei. Ins Dorf selbst wollte er nicht, denn eigentlich durfte er sich nicht so weit vom Schloss entfernen und in dem belebten Ort würde man ihn, Harry Potter, zweifelsfrei sofort erkennen.

Im Forbidden Forest gab es diese Gefahr nicht, dort war niemand, der ihn kannte, kein Schüler wagte sich herein und auch die Lehrer waren dem Wald nicht sonderlich zugetan, einzig Hagrid war oft dort, aber der würde Harry nie verraten.

Manchmal dachte der Goldjunge sogar, dass der Halbriese ihn vielleicht verstand, denn schon früher waren ihm die mitleidigen Blicke aufgefallen, mit denen sein Freund ihn angesehen hatte; zu meist dann, wenn Harry unter enormem Druck stand.

Immer schon war Hagrid um ihn besorgt gewesen und hatte versucht ihn zu beschützen. Harry war Hagrid damals dankbar gewesen, aber mittlerweile war es ihm gleichgültig. Was brachte es, wenn Hagrid sich um ihn sorgte sonst aber niemand?

Ohne hin hing niemand mehr an Harrys Leben, wenn Voldemort erstmal besieg war und wieder Frieden herrschte.

So spazierte er Tag um Tag durch den Wald oder über die Ländereien und hing still seinen Gedanken nach.

Gedanken über Tod und Leben, Krieg und Frieden, Hass und Liebe und über die Zukunft der Zaubergesellschaft.

Lag dies denn nicht in seiner Hand? Er musste über das Leben seiner Freunde richten. Er war Schuld wenn sie starben. Doch wie sollte er mit solch einer Last je Leben? Wie sollte ein junger Mann von nicht mal siebzehn Jahren, das Schicksal der Welt auf seinen Schultern tragen, ohne darunter zusammen zu brechen? Wie konnte ein Junge aus solch einer Aufgabe hervorgehen, ohne dass seine Seele einen bleibenden Schaden erlitten hatte? Wer hatte bestimmt, dass ausgerechnet er Harry Potter, der Retter sein musste? War es egoistisch zu wünschen, ein anderer wäre der Auserwählte? Wieso hatte es ihn getroffen und nicht einen von denen, die sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen konnten, als nie endenden Ruhm?

Vielleicht war es vermessen so zu denken, denn sie konnten ja alle nicht wissen, wie schwer dieser Ruhm wiegen konnte, wenn er immer zu an einem haftete und man ihn nie loswurde, nicht mal in der Nacht.

Langsam begann Draco sich zu fragen, was mit Potter los war. Tag um Tag wurde dieser stiller, koppelte sich weiter ab und redete mit niemandem mehr. Nachmittags spazierte er über das Schlossgelände und schien in seine ganz eigene Welt abzutauchen, an der er niemanden teilhaben lassen wollte.

Seufzend wandte Draco den Blick von Potter ab, der am Seeufer umher ging.

Es hatte eh keinen Sinn sich mit dem Jungen zu unterhalten, er würde ohnehin abblocken und bei seinem Erzfeind erst recht.

Es wäre besser abzuwarten. Irgendwann käme Dracos Zeit und dann würde er den Gryffindor für sich gewinnen. Nur eine Nacht mit ihm, mehr brauchte er nicht, dann war sein Verlangen gestillt und er konnte sich neuen Eroberungen zuwenden.

Harry Potter würde nur einer von Vielen sein. Nur ein weiterer auf der langen Liste von Männern die Draco nicht hatten widerstehen können, egal ob schwul oder nicht, der Blonde hatte eine Magie an sich, die jeden in seinen Bann zog, den er wollte.

Am folgenden Tag, einem Mittwoch, erwachte Draco früh, noch früher als sonst. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen ins Zimmer und zeichneten ein Spiel von Schatten und Licht auf die alten, verschlissenen Dielen. Ein paar Lichtstrahlen erreichten die grauen Augen des Blonden, der diese daraufhin sofort wieder schloss. Ein Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, als er die Beine aus dem Bett schwang und ins Bad ging.

Es konnte nicht schaden, wenn er früh fertig wäre, um rechtzeitig in Snapes Unterricht aufzutauchen, so konnte vorher sogar noch lange frühstücken.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand er fertig angezogen und mit seiner üblichen, arroganten Maske in der Großen Halle, die noch zum größten Teil leer war. Ein paar Hufflepuffs und ein Gryffindor, Harry Potter, waren anwesend.

So früh am Morgen hatte Draco den Schwarzhaarigen noch nie in der Halle gesehen und dann auch noch allein. Wahrscheinlich gab es Streit oder so im Hause Gryffindor und der ‚Held' hatte sich verzogen, ideal für die Dinge, die Draco vorhatte.

Ohne auf die merkwürdigen Blicke der beiden Lehrer (Prof. Snape und Prof. Flitwick) zu achten ging er zum Tisch der Gryffindors und ließ sich neben das Objekt seiner Begierde fallen.

„Was soll das Malfoy? Hast du keinen eigenen Tisch?", fragte Potter tonlos und griff nach einem Stück Melone, das er dann in kleine Stücke schnitt und sich eines davon in den Mund stopfte.

Aufmerksam folgten Dracos Augen jeder Bewegung seines Feindes. Er betrachtete eingehend die weichen, vollen Lippen, die schönen grünen Augen, die starken Hände, alles an Potter wirkte wie magisch auf ihn.

„Doch habe ich, aber bei dir fühle ich mich weitaus wohler", säuselte er direkt neben Potters Ohr.

Dieser blickte ihn durchdringend an, aber Draco konnte ihm nicht mehr aus den Augen lesen so wie früher.

Es gab Zeiten, da hatte der Junge sein Herz auf der Hand getragen und jeder der es wollte konnte erkennen, wie es ihm ging. Draco hatte das schnell gelernt, denn er wusste, dass man seinen Feind kennen musste um gegen ihn anzukommen und so hatte er Potter förmlich studiert und kannte ihn nun besser als Weasle und Granger es je tun würden.

„Was willst du?", fragte Potter und schob sich das nächste Stück Melone in den Mund. „Das habe ich dir bereits gesagt, ich will dich", erwiderte Draco gleichmütig, sah seinen Gegenüber aber fest an, während ein leichtes, keckes Lächeln seine Lippen sanft und unscheinbar umspielte.

„Hör auf mit der Geheimniskrämerei und sprich endlich klar und deutlich mit mir, ich hasse Rätsel, davon bekomm ich von Hermione schon genug", antwortete Harry leicht gereizt.

Draco fühlte sich in seiner Vermutung bestätigt, dass der große Harry Potter sich mit seinen tollen Freunden mal nicht ganz eins war und darum deren Nähe mied.

„Oh! Hast du etwa vor mit mir über Mudblood so lästern? Das sieht dir aber gar nicht ähnlich, Schatz", Dracos Stimme war honigsüß und unnatürlich hoch angesetzt, seine Augen funkelten verspielt. Mit Genugtuung sah er wie Potters Augen sich weiteten, als er ihn ‚Schatz' nannte und siegessicher griff zu einem Glas Kürbissirup.

„Hör mir mal zu Malfoy, entweder du sagst jetzt was Sache ist und warum du hier sitzt, oder und verschwindest endlich zu deinen Death Eater Freunden und lässt mich in Ruhe!", die Stimme des Gryffindors war bedenklich leise und bedrohlich geworden, etwas daran sagte Draco, dass er auf dünnem Eis wandelte. Potter musste wirklich sehr gereizt sein, wenn er so schnell wütend wurde. Aber Draco ließ es sich nicht nehmen noch ein wenig mit ihm zu spielen.

„Na ja… ich sitze hier… weil ich deine Nähe unheimlich berauschend finde…", flüsterte er und grinste dabei lasziv, während er sich eine seiner seidigen Haarsträhnen mit einer gekonnten Bewegung hinters Ohr strich. Dann beugte er sich leicht vor und küsste Harry kurz auf Lippen, nur um in der gleichen Sekunde zum Tisch der Slytherins zu gehen.

Perplex blieb Harry auf seinem Platz sitzen. Er hatte eine Gänsehaut bekommen, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, ein leichtes Prickeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er sanft mir den Fingerspitzen darüber strich. Sein Blick hing verträumt Malfoy nach, während er versuchte zu realisieren was gerade geschehen war.

Ein Kuss, sanft, flüchtig, so als wäre es nur ein Windhauch gewesen, aber zugleich war er süß und angenehm, ein Gefühl des Glücks durchströmte seinen Körper. Glück, dass er so noch nie erlebt hatte. Sein Herz erwärmte sch auf eine Weise die Harry gefiel, ihn aber auch ängstigte.

Es wäre Draco Malfoy, der sein Herz da auf eine solch intime Weise erreicht hatte und plötzlich fühlte er sich schmutzig. Malfoy war sein Feind, sein Nemesis, sein Gegenstück. Sie waren wie Tag und Nacht, wie Feuer und Eis, wie Weiß und Schwarz… aber gab es nicht auch die Dämmerung, das Wasser und das Grau? Zwischentöne, die beides zusammen und doch keines von beidem waren? War es albern so zu denken? Albern auch nur einen Gedanken an Malfoy und das Wort ‚Liebe' zu verschwenden? Hätte man Harry vor wenigsten Stunden danach gefragt hätte er mit einem sicheren ‚Ja' geantwortet, aber er wusste, dass sich gerade eben in seinem Herzen ein Flämmchen entzündet hatte, dass schnell zum lodernden Feuer werden konnte, wenn er nicht darauf aufpasste. Er würde sich von Malfoy fern halten, soviel war klar!

Eine Stunde später saß Harry neben Malfoy im Potions Unterricht und wartete darauf, dass Snape ins Zimmer kam.

In eben diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und bedachter Lehrer schritt wehenden Umhangs an sein Pult.

„Zu erst habe ich Ihnen etwas zu sagen: Ich habe das Vertiaserum, das sie mir abgegeben haben, reifen lassen, also werden wir uns heute mit der Wirkung dieses Tranks etwas genauer auseinander setzten. Ich habe von Professor Dumbledore sogar die Erlaubnis bekommen den Trank an einem oder einer von Ihnen auszuprobieren", schloss der schwarzhaarige Mann mit einem Blick auf Harry, der diesem gar nicht gefiel. „Na vielleicht nimmt Snape mir die Arbeit ab", sagte Malfoy grinsend und ließ sich in seinem Stuhl nach hinten sinken.

Harry fühlte sich zunehmend unwohler in seiner Haut. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge und ihm wurde plötzlich heiß.

„Mr Potter, wären Sie so freundlich, den Trank zu testen? Sie sind dann für den Rest des Tages vom Unterricht freigestellt, wäre das nicht ein Deal?", sagte Snape zuckersüß, aber Harry wusste, dass er nicht wählen konnte, er würde diesen Trank nehmen, ob es ihm passte oder nicht interessierte niemanden. Schweigend fügte er sich in sein Schicksal und nahm die Phiole in die Hand, die Snape ihm entgegen hielt.

„Wie lange hält die Wirkung?", fragte er vorsichtig, um nicht in irgendeine Falle seitens Snape zu treten.

„Etwa 18 Stunden, Potter", sagte dieser kalt und nickte ihm zu.

Harry zog den Korken von der Phiole und trank die klare Flüssigkeit darin mit einem Schluck aus. Ein leicht süßlicher Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus, aber er spürte keine Veränderung. Irritiert sah er zu Snape empor und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Sie spüren nichts Potter? Das ist richtig so! Man soll nichts spüren", erklärte der Lehrer und sah nun grinsend zu ihm herab. „Was halten Sie von mir Potter?"

„Ich halte Sie für einen übellaunigen, frustrierten, alten Sack, der neidisch ist auf das Glück anderer und seinen Sexfrust an seinen Schülern auslässt", sagte Harry prompt, ohne das er es verhindern konnte und schlug sich kurz danach mit der Hand vor den Mund. Die Slytherins lachten und Harry begann innerlich vor Wut zu kochen.

„Sehr schön Potter, 30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", sagte Snape siegessicher grinsend. „Sie können nun gehen."

Harry sprang förmlich auf und rannte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Seine Wangen waren hochrot und ihm war schlecht geworden vor Scharm.

Grinsend saß Draco auf seinem Platz und sah Potter nach.

Nun hatte er ihn dank Snapes Hilfe genau da, wo er ihn haben wollte. Potter würde ihm all seine Geheimnise verraten und wenn der Schwarzhaarige nicht von selbst mit Draco in die Kiste spränge, dann würde er ihn halt erpressen mit dem was er wusste.

Sein Plan war perfekt und sein Ziel war kurz davor erreicht zu werden. Er konnte Harry Potter in die lange Liste derer einreihen die seinen Künsten im Bett erlagen. Welch ein Triumph!

„Professor… ich… fühle mich nicht gut… könnte ich bitte gehen…?", sagte Draco herzzerreißend und verzog dabei das Gesicht, als würde er gleich seinen Mageninhalt vor der Klasse präsentieren.

„Natürlich Mr. Malfoy, sie sind ebenfalls für den Rest des Tages frei gestellt", sagte Snape nickend.

Draco stand langsam auf und hielt sich den Bauch bis er vor der Tür war. Dort richtete er sich wieder auf und verließ die Kerker. Oh ja, er wusste genau wo Potter zu suchen wäre, da wo er immer war in solchen Momenten, auf dem Nordturm.

Schnell rannte er durch einige Abkürzungen nach oben, die lange Wendeltreppe zum Turm hinauf und auf die Plattform.

Dort oben mitten im Oktoberwind stand Harry Potter ohne einen Halt auf den Zinnen. Wenn ihn ein stärkerer Windstoß erfasst hätte wäre er einfach hinunter geweht worden. Draco aber hatte keine Angst um Potter, er ging nur noch ein Stück näher zu ihm und blieb dann stehen.

„Ziemlich mickriger Grund für den Goldjungen sich umzubringen, oder?", fragte Draco höhnisch und grinste breit.

„Stimmt", antwortete Potter sofort und das Schönste war, Draco musste sich nicht einmal fragen ob es gelogen war.

„Malfoy! Hau ab! Lass mich in Ruhe!", schrie Potter nun ohne sich zu dem Blonden umzudrehen.

„Vergiss es Potter", sagte dieser ruhig. „Warum würdest du dich denn umbringen?"

„Weil alle Menschen mich nur als den ‚Goldjungen' ansehen und nicht als der Mensch der ich bin. Alle laden mir ihre Lasten auf, aber niemand denkt daran, dass ich eigentlich auch mal jemanden brauche auf den ich mich stützen kann. Nicht mal meine Freunde sehen mich so wie ich bin. Darum würde ich mich umbringen", sprudelte er heraus, nur um im gleichen Moment von den Zinnen zu springen.

Draco schrie auf und rannte zu der Zinne. Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab. Die Sekunden in denen Potter auf den Boden zu raste wurden für Draco zu Stunden. Das Blut rauschte ihm in den Adern und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den fallenden Jungen und murmelte ‚_Levicorpus'_.

Nun hieß es bangen, dass er es noch schaffte Potter vor dem tödlichen Aufprall zu retten. Und tatsächlich kurz bevor der Schwarzhaarige auf den harten Boden aufschlug traf ihn der Zauberspruch und er wurde wie von Geisterhand zu Draco empor getragen.

„Verdammt!", schrie Draco und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Er weinte! Das erste Mal seit unzähligen Jahren, dass er weinte und das um niemand anderen, als um Harry Potter.

Dieser lag bewusstlos zu Dracos Füßen und war blass wie die Wand. Der Slytherin wusste nicht, was er mit seinem Rivalen nun machen sollte. Wenn er in den Hospital Wing brachte, so würde Madam Pomfrey nur dumme Fragen stellen und das wollte Potter sicher nicht, ließ er ihn aber dort liegen lief er Gefahr, dass der Gryffindor vielleicht sterben konnte oder so, wer wusste das schon.

Am Ende entschied er sich doch dazu Potter in den Hospital Wing zu bringen und so hob er ihn vom Boden und trug ihn durchs halbe Schloss.

„Was ist passiert?", schreiend kam Madam Pomfrey auf Draco zugelaufen, der den verletzten Potter im Arm hielt. Natürlich wusste er wonach es aussah. Die Medizinhexe glaubte die beiden hätten sich duelliert, aber auch das wollte Draco so nicht stehen lassen.

„Ich habe ihn gefunden, er ist wohl die Treppe beim Nordturm herunter gefallen", erklärte er kurz.

„Legen Sie ihn da aufs Bett, ich komme sofort", sagte die Hexe hektisch und verschwand in einem Nebenzimmer.

Draco legte den Schwarzhaarigen auf ein Bett blieb neben ihm stehen.

Potters Wangen waren noch immer kreideweiß, seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Atmung ging nur unregelmäßig. Der Luftwiderstand während des Falls hatte ihn ohnmächtig werden lassen.

Madam Promfrey tauchte wieder neben Draco auf und über Potter erschienen nun einige Instrumente, welche die Hexe misstrauisch beäugte.

„Geh und hol Dumbledore und Snape her!", herrschte sie Draco an, der sofort los rannte.

Normalerweise hätte er sich wünschen müssen, Potter würde diese Sache nicht überleben, aber er konnte nichts an der brennenden Sorge, die an seinem Herzen nagte, ändern und so rannte er hinauf zum Wasserspeier.

Das Passwort… er kannte es nicht!

„Mach auf!", rief er, aber es tat sich nichts, verzweifelt überlegte er, wie jemand wie Dumbledore wohl sein Passwort bestimmte.

„Sesam öffne dich!", natürlich war es klar, dass sich nichts rühren würde, dies war ja auch die dümmste Idee seit Jahren gewesen.

„Verdammtes Scheißteil geh auf!", rief Draco, trat mit voller Wucht gegen den Wasserspeier und siehe da, er offenbarte die Treppe. Etwas irritiert, aber froh es geschafft zu haben, rannte er die Treppe hinauf und stieß die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro auf.

„Professor! Schnell! Sie müssen mitkommen, Potter liegt im Hospital Wing!", Draco hielt inne, als er neben dem Schulleiter auch noch seinen Hauslehrer erblickte. Sofort schien sich ein Schalter umzulegen.

„Professor Snape, man verlangt auch nach ihnen", sagte er nun völlig ruhig und wartete auf eine Reaktion seitens der Erwachsenen. Dumbledore sprang auf und auch Snape stürmte sofort aus dem Raum, Draco folgte ihnen.

Wieder im Hospital Wing halfen die beiden Professoren Madame Pomfrey bei ihren Untersuchungen. Über Potters Bauch erschienen undefinierbare Messinstrumente, welche die Medizinhexe mit kritischem Blick beäugte.

Draco konnte nicht leugnen, dass er so etwas wie Sorge empfand, als er den Gryffindor so dort liegen sah – dem Tod näher als dem Leben.

Was hatte den Jungen zu dieser Verzweiflung gebracht? Hatte er Blacks Tod denn wirklich nicht verkraftet? Draco erinnerte sich an den tiefen Schmerz in den grünen Smaragden, die Potter Augen nannte.

War er denn der einzige Mensch im Schloss, der diesen Schmerz sah? Wie blind waren all jene, die sich seine Freunde nannten, dass sie nicht sahen, wie schlecht es ihm ging? Aber er, Draco Malfoy, Potters größter Feind nach Voldemort, ihm war es sofort aufgefallen. Er hatte den Schmerz gesehen, hatte gesehen, dass die schönen Augen dunkel geworden waren.

Wieso bemerkten seine Freunde es nicht? Sahen sie in Potter denn wirklich nur ‚Den Jungen der lebt' und den ‚Goldjungen'? Eigentlich hatte Draco geglaubt gerade Weasle und Granger würden Potter nicht nur als Helden, sondern als Menschen sehen.

Als Harry Potter, den Jungen der er war, nicht die Größe in die er hineingezwungen wurde.

Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie sehr Potter sich danach sehnte diese Rolle ablegen zu können. Er strahlte es aus, es lag in alle seinen Bewegungen, in jedem Blick, jeder Geste und jedem Wort. Er musste sich verlassen und allein vorkommen, wenn wirklich niemand ihn als den sah, der er wirklich war. Ein Junge, dessen Seele unter den Verlusten seiner Freunde und Familie zerbrach.

„Mr Malfoy?", Draco schreckte hoch, als er Dumbledores Stimme vernahm und blickte diesen fragend an.

„Was gibt es?"

„Würden sie bitte zu Professor McGonagall gehen und ihr ausrichten, man möge doch die Verwandten des Jungen informieren und dann holen sie bitte Mr. Weasley und Ms. Granger her, ja?", der alte Mann sah den blonden Slytherin über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg aus klaren blauen Augen an. So als wüsste er alles, als könnte er den Menschen aus der Seele lesen und plötzlich verspürte Draco den Drang wegzulaufen und so nickte er nur leicht und rannte davon.

Die Gänge des Schlosses schienen kein Ende nehmen zu wollen, sie zogen sich endlos dahin, während Draco die kalten Korridore durchstreifte.

Ihm fröstelte leicht und er hatte Professor McGonagall noch nicht gefunden. Wieder einmal verfluchte er den regenreichen Herbst und die Stürme, die Kälte in die Mauern des alten Schlosses einziehen ließen.

Seine Schritte hallten unnatürlich laut durch die vorherrschende Stille. Es waren kaum Schüler unterwegs, die meisten mussten in der Großen Halle sein, beim Essen. Aber dort hatte Draco schon nach McGonagall gesucht und dort war sie nicht gewesen. Nun lief er zu ihrem Büro, vor dem er schlitternd zum Stehen kam.

Schwungvoll riss er die Tür auf, sodass diese mit einem Knall gegen die dahinter liegende Wand schlug.

Die strenge Lehrerin blickte geschockt und überrascht von ihrer Arbeit auf und Draco nun missbilligend an.

„Mr. Malfoy, hat man ihnen nie beigebracht Türen wie zivilisierte Menschen zu öffnen?". fragte die Frau mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Potter… Unfall… Hospital Wing… Verwandte… informieren…", keuchte Draco außer Atem und sah, wie Professor McGonagall mit einem Mal bleich wurde wie der Tod und entsetzt zu ihm aufsah.

„Natürlich sofort…", murmelte sie und schickte ihn mit einer Handbewegung wieder weg.

Draco machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Große Halle, in der Hoffung dort auf Potters tolle Freunde zu treffen.

Wie er sich erhofft hatte saßen die beiden am Tisch ihres Hauses und Draco ging auf sie zu. Keine Falte zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, keine Gefühlsregung, nur abweisende Kälte zierte sein hübsches Gesicht. Er wirkte, als überbringe er solche Nachrichten täglich.

„Weasle? Granger? Ich soll euch sagen Potter liegt im Hospital Wing, er ist vom Nordturm gestürzt", er klang beiläufig, so als redete er über etwas dem keinerlei Bedeutung beigemessen wurde.

Er war perfekt, niemand konnte auch nur erahnen, wie sehr er sich sorgte, niemand würde je hinter diese Maske blicken. So konnte nur ein Malfoy sein, kalt und zugleich anziehend erotisch.

Er sah mit einem Lächeln auf den blassen, schmalen Lippen, wie Granger und Weasle entsetzt aufsprangen und aus der Halle stürmten. Er ergötzte sich an ihrer Angst und zeigte der ganzen Schule zum wiederholten Male, dass er ein Arschloch war.

Lässig verließ er die Halle, wissend, dass ein jeder Schüler dort drin ihm nachsah. Die einen mit Bewunderung, die anderen mit Entsetzten und wieder andere mit purer, tiefer Verachtung.

Er war Draco Malfoy, kalt wie Eis und glatt wie ein Aal.

Doch kaum, dass er aus ihrem Blickfeld entschwunden war, da schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand, solange, bis die Knöcheln barsten und Blut seine Hand hinunter floss. Es tropfte auf den Boden und hinterließ eine Spur zum Hospital Wing, in den Draco ging.

Dort standen Weasle und Granger an Potters Bett und jammerten und jaulten um ihren Freund, der noch immer bewusstlos war.

„Mr. Malfoy was gibt es?", fragte Madam Pomfrey, als sie ihn sah und dann fiel ihr Blick auf seine Hand und sie sog scharf Luft ein. „Mein Gott… wie ist denn das passiert?"

„Ausgerutscht…", log der Blonde und sofort heilte die Hexe seine Hand mit einem Zauberspruch.

„Was ein Tag, in diesem Schloss hat man nie Ruhe…", beschwerte sie sich und nickte Draco zu.

Dieser machte sich auf den Weg zurück in seine Schlafräume, es war spät genug.

Kapitel3 Ende


	5. Kapitel4 Die verbotene Abteilung

Kapitel4 Die verbotene Abteilung

Ruhe… unendliche Ruhe… und doch… Licht… so grell… so strechend… es empfing Harry, als er die Augen öffnete.

Sein Kopf schmerzte und er sah die Welt durch einen grauen Schleier. Schnell schloss er die Augen wieder und seufzte. Er wollte sich bewegen doch ihm fehlte die Kraft dazu.

Da begann er sich zu fragen, was geschehen war. Nur ein trüber, nicht greifbarer Schatten streifte seine Erinnerung. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, aber es war nicht möglich. Je mehr er nachdachte, desto stärker wurden seine Kopfschmerzen und so gab er es auf.

„Na Potter, wieder wach?", ertönte eine Harry leider sehr bekannte Stimme.

Nun zwang er sich doch, die Augen zu öffnen und drehte den Kopf langsam zur Seite.

„Malfoy…", seine Stimme klang, als hätte er ein Reibeisen verschluckt und kam nur mühevoll über seine Lippen.

„Ja genau der, seit nun mehr sechzehn Jahren", sagte der Blonde grinsend und strich sich elegant eine der platinblonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Jetzt erst wurde Harry klar, dass er sich im Hospital Wing befand und er begann sich wieder zu fragen, was passiert war. Vielleicht wusste ja Malfoy eine Antwort darauf.

„Was… ist… passiert?"

„Du hast versucht vom Nordturm zu springen und ich hab dich aufgehalten. Danach hast du zwei Tage ohnmächtig hier gelegen und die ganze Zaubererwelt hat um dich gebangt. Offiziell wurde dieser Suizidversuch als Unfall dargelegt", antwortete Malfoy ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, als wäre es alltäglich, dass so was passierte.

Nun stoben Erinnerung auf Harry ein, wie eine Flut, die ihn zu erdrücken versuchte. Der Nordturm, Malfoy, der auf ihn einredete und tiefe Schwärze, verbunden mit dem Nachlassen allen Schmerzes, der seine Seele knechtete.

„Nein… Malfoy… warum… warum hast du das getan?", fragte er schwach, doch in seiner Stimme schwang deutlich aufkeimender Ärger und Verzweiflung mit.

Er hatte versucht seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen und ausgerechnet Malfoy hatte ihn gerettet. Bei jedem anderen hätte er es verstanden, aber Malfoy! Harry war sich sicher gewesen, dass der blonde Junge ihn würde sterben lassen.

„Warum ich das getan hab? Mann Potter! Meinst du mir hätte jemand geglaubt, wenn ich gesagt hätte du hättest dich vor meinen Augen in den Tod gestürzt? Sie hätten mich natürlich für deinen Mörder gehalten und darauf hatte ich kein Bock!", antwortete Malfoy, gnadenlos ehrlich wie er wahr.

„Zu gütig…", murmelte Harry sarkastisch und drehte den Kopf von Malfoy weg.

„Die halbe Schule war hier und hat sich Sorgen gemacht. Dumbledore wird dich mit Samthandschuhen anfassen und alle werden dich verhätscheln, tolle Aussichten oder?", sagte Malfoy und grinste breit.

„Oh ja… ich kann es kaum noch erwarten…", unendlich schwach, aber stark genug für etwas Sarkasmus, schloss Harry die Augen und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Ein altbekannter Schmerz suchte sein Herz heim und er wünschte sich, Malfoy hätte ihn nicht gerettet.

„So Potter, ich muss los! Viel Spaß noch und genieß deine Zeit ohne Schule!", sagte Malfoy und stand auf, dabei fielen ihm einige seiner blonden Strähnen in die Stirn und er strich sie hinter seine Ohren. Aus irgendeinem Grund empfand Harry den Slytherin in diesem Moment als überaus schön.

Geschmeidig drehte sein Erzfeind sich um und schritt aus dem Krankensaal. Leise klackte das Schloss, als er die Tür hinter sich zu machte und Harry mit seinen trüben Gedanken allein ließ.

Es war, als falle eine Last von Dracos Schultern, als er die Tür zum Krankensaal hinter sich schloss. Am liebsten hätte er Harry in den Arm genommen, ihm gesagt, dass er Angst um ihn gehabt hatte und … ja… und was? Dass er ihn liebte? Aber liebte er denn? Oder war es bloß die Begierde eines Sammlers nach einem seltenen Stück, die ihn antrieb sich so um Harry zu sorgen? Was hätte er sagen sollen?

‚Tut mir leid, aber ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, weil ich nicht will, dass du stirbst bevor ich dich gefickt habe'? Nein! So tief würde er nicht sinken, immerhin war er Draco Malfoy, Sohn von Lucius Malfoy, der rechten Hand Voldemorts und angehender Death Eater, auch wenn ihm dieser Gedanke wenig behagte.

Es wäre nicht richtig gewesen so frei mit Potter zu reden. Er musste subtil handeln, Potter durfte nicht direkt merken, was los war.

Ja okay, er hatte Potter schon oft genug mit Andeutungen klar gemacht, dass sich zwischen ihnen etwas verändert hatte. Ob sie einander nun noch mehr hassten oder ob sich eigentlich nur um einander herumschlichen um den anderen aus der Reserve zu locken, war allerdings nicht ganz klar.

Draco verscheuchte die Gedanken um Potter aus seinem Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

Es war Freitag und somit hatte er Charms in der ersten Stunde, was der junge Slytherin als nicht schlecht ansah, denn in Flitwicks Unterricht konnte er schlafen. Die Zauber, die der kleinwüchsige Lehrer ihnen beibrachte, kannte Draco schon seit er drei Jahre alt war. Lucius hatte es für nützlich empfunden dem Jungen ein paar grundlegende Dinge beizubringen und diese hatten sich dann doch als etwas mehr, als nur grundlegend erwiesen.

Gelangweilt saß der Blonde in Charms und hatte den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt, während seine Augen die Verzierung der Zimmerdecke betrachteten.

Einfaches Gebälk als Eichenholz. Massiv und durch Magie gestärkt – so würde es noch viele jahrtausende aushalten. Genau wie einige Gebäude der Römer. Auch sie waren mit Magie gebaut worden und hatten so die Jahrtausende ohne größere Schäden überlebt.

Schade, dass es solche Zauber nicht für Menschen gab!

Ein Zauber, der einen Menschen unverwundbar machte wäre doch gar nicht so schlecht. Aber schnell verwarf Draco diesen Gedanken wieder, da er sich sicher war, wenn es einen solchen Zauber gäbe würde Voldemort ihn kennen und DAS wäre Potters Untergang.

Draco wusste nicht warum ihn der Gedanke, dass Potter gegen Voldemort verlieren würde, so traurig stimme.

Ohne es zu wollen spürte er wie sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen zog und seine Eingeweide zu brennen begannen. Irgendetwas in ihm schrie plötzlich vor Angst und ihm wurde schlecht.

Konnte Potter diesen Kampf überhaupt überleben? Immerhin war er nicht mehr, als nur ein sechzehn Jahre alter Junge ohne fertige Schulausbildung, während Voldemort sogar den Tod überlebt hatte! Dracos Gedanken schienen keinen Sinn mehr zu geben. Den Tod überleben… geht doch gar nicht…

Seufzend lehnte sich der Slytherin zurück, als Blaise ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß.

„Hey Draco! Worüber denkst du so angestrengt nach?", fragte er und zwinkerte dabei zweideutig.

„Ach was! Sei doch still! Nicht das was du denkst! Kann ja nicht jeder so sein wie du und jede Nacht jemand anderes zum vögeln haben!", antwortete Draco ungewollt schroff und fühlte sich schlecht, als er das beleidigte Gesicht seines besten Freundes sah.

Am liebsten hätte er sich bei ihm entschuldigt, aber als Malfoy war dies einfach unüblich und so ließ er es bleiben und hoffte, Blaise würde von allein darauf kommen, dass seine Worte so nicht gemeint waren.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief wie gehabt, aber Draco hatte nun fest vor noch einmal mit Potter zu reden.

Gelangweilt wälzte Harry sich in seinem Bett von einer Seite auf die andere und versuchte seinen trüben Gedanken mittels etwas Schlaf zu entkommen, doch der Himmel selbst schien sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben.

Immer wieder tauchten wirre Bilder vor seinen Augen auf. Der Turm… die Verzweiflung… der Abgrund… Malfoys Stimme… das Gefühl, als sich seine Füße vom Boden lösten… und endlose Schwärze.

Wie sehr sehnte sich Harry nach diesem wundervollen Gefühl der Ruhe und der Zufriedenheit.

In dieser Welt hatte es keine Sorgen geben. Kein Voldemort… kein Goldjunge… kein Dumbledore… nichts! Einfach nur Stille und Frieden!

Diese Welt war ein Meer aus Ruhe und Entspannung gewesen. Etwas das er so nicht kannte.

Sein Leben wurde bestimmt von Schule und demnächst von den Vorbereitungen auf eine Schlacht, die er nicht gewinnen konnte.

Was für ein Leben hatte er? Eines, das es seiner Meinung nach nicht lohnte zu leben. Er hatte keine wahren Freunde, keine Eltern, niemanden dem er einfach so vertrauen konnte… Sirius war tot… für immer fort! Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn mehr! Aber Harry hatte es ja noch nicht mal geschafft sich umzubringen! Nicht einmal das war ihm gelungen!

Er verwarf den Gedanken an Schlaf und versuchte die Blätter des Baumes, den er durch das Fenster sehen konnte, zu zählen, was ihn wenigstens zeitweilig ablenkte.

Kurze Zeit später durfte Harry den Hospital Wing wieder verlassen und musste nun sämtlichen verpassten Stoff wieder nacharbeiten, was sich als schwieriger als gedacht erwies.

Früher hätte er einfach Hermione gefragt, ob sie ihm nicht helfen wolle, aber das wollte er nun nicht mehr. Er war Harry Potter, der Goldjunge, er hatte keine wahren Freunde und musste allein mit der Schule zu Recht kommen.

So saß er Abend um Abend auf einem Sofa vor dem warmen Kaminfeuer und brütete über Büchern, während draußen der Regen rhythmisch gegen die Scheibe des Fensters pochte, als wolle er es zum Bersten bringen. Der Wind heulte ein Klagelied und dann und wann zuckten Blitz und Donner über den Himmel. Die Götter des ewigen Kampfes. Blitz und Donner im Zweikampf miteinander. Sie konnten nicht miteinander, aber auch nicht ohne einander.

Seufzend blickte Harry auf sein Potions Buch. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das ewige Spiel der Himmelgötter an sich und Malfoy. Wann immer sie einander sahen bekämpften sie einander, aber konnte der eine den anderen auch vernichten?

Noch vor einigen Tagen hätte Harry ‚na klar' gesagt, aber nun war er sich nicht mehr so sicher.

Malfoy hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, er hatte nicht gewollte, dass Harry starb, aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Nach dieser Tat hatte Harry begonnen darüber nachzudenken, ob er Malfoy töten könnte. Er hasste ihn, aber konnte er ohne ihn leben? Waren sie nicht wie Tag und Nacht, die auch nicht ohne den anderen konnten?

Harry verscheuchte den Gedanken daran, wie so oft zuvor, denn er kam nie zu einem Ergebnis.

Müde schlug er das dicke Buch zu und ging in seinen Schlafsaal. Er war viel zu kaputt, um noch lernen zu können, also würde etwas Schlaf eine viel bessere Wirkung auf seine Leistungen haben, als irgendein Schulbuchschinken.

Mehr unaufmerksam als aufmerksam hing Harry auf seiner Schulbank im DADA Klassenraum und blickte aus fast gelangweilten Augen zu Prof. Parker auf, der einen gut vorbereiteten Vortrag über Geister und Untote hielt.

Die leuchtenden Augen des Lehrers fixierten Harry immer wieder, aber er konnte seine Aufmerksamkeit dennoch nicht auf den Unterricht lenken.

Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu einer Frage hin ‚Warum hatte Malfoy ihn gerettet?' Doch egal wie oft er sich diese Frage stellte, am Ende verwarf er sie wieder, weil er zu keiner Antwort kam.

„Mr Potter, würden Sie nach der Stunde bitte zu mir kommen?", Parkers Stimme war alles andere als freundlich er klang gereizt und gerade so als wäre er total enttäuscht

Nach der Stunde, als alle Schüler schwatzend den Raum verließen blieb Harry zurück und ging zu seinem Lehrer.

Der junge Mann, der Severus Snape tatsächlich sehr, sehr ähnlich sah, saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte Harry aus strengen Augen an.

„Setz dich doch bitte. Ich denke in einem solchen Gespräch können wie die Edikte sein lassen und zum ‚Du' übergehen.

Also, Harry, ich habe deine Unaufmerksamkeit heute genau beobachtet und bin darüber nicht sehr erfreut – aber nun setz dich doch erst mal"

Harry schluckte, machte sich auf Strafarbeit gefasst und setzte sich auf den gemütlich aussehenden Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Harry… ich weiß es ist nicht immer leicht… aber… du MUSST weiter kämpfen! Ich weiß, dass die Sache mit dem Nordturm kein Unfall war, auch wenn Dumbledore es so aussehen lassen wollte! Bitte Harry versprich mir weiter zu kämpfen! Bitte!", ein seltsamer, fast verzweifelter Ausdruck lag in den Augen des jungen Professors, doch diesen überging Harry in seiner aufkeimenden Wut.

„Klar Sie haben gut reden! Für Sie ist es leicht! Sie sagen zu mir ‚Och bitte Harry', aber wissen Sie was? Ich bin der, der nicht sagen kann ‚Och bitte'! Ich muss kämpfen! Ich bin 16 verdammt! Und dieser Karl hat meine Eltern getö-"

Ein lauter knall ertönte, als Parker dem Schwarzhaarigen mit der flachen Hand eine Ohrfeige verpasste. Harrys Kopf wurde durch die Wucht des Aufpralls zur Seite geschleudert und er legte sich schützend eine Hand auf die nun schmerzende Wange.

Parker atmete schwer, als er sich in seinem Stuhl wieder zurück lehnte.

„So Potter, nun hör mir mal zu! Ich bin nicht viel älter als du! Ich war ein Siebtklässler, als du auf die Schule kamst und glaub mir, mein Leben war nicht leichter als das deine! Voldemort hat auch meine Eltern getötet! Aber ich hatte niemanden zu dem ich konnte! Es ist kurz vor seinem Fall passiert, kurz bevor du ihn vernichtet hast! Meine Eltern - Purebloods seit Urzeiten – waren gegen Voldemort und taten dem auch öffentlich kund. Eines Abends, da war ich grade sechs Jahre alt, da kam er und ich versteckte mich im Schrank, so konnte er mich nicht finden, aber er fand meine Eltern und meine Geschwister. Meine ältere Schwester, Kathy, hat einer seiner Deatheater vergewaltigt, gefoltert und dann getötet. Meinen jüngeren Bruder, Sean, haben sie hingerichtet, meine Mutter wurde gefoltert und umgebracht und meinen Vater haben sie mitgenommen, er kam nie wieder! Und das Schlimme war, ich habe alles mit angesehen! Aus meinem Versteck konnte ich alles genau sehen! Da schwor ich mir alles zu tun um diese Bestie zu töten, aber du warst schneller! Doch nun ist er zurück und wenn ich kann, dann werde ich dir helfen, die Bestie zu töten", als der Professor geendet hatte starrte Harry ihn aus geschockten Augen an. Er schluckte schwer und rückte erst einmal seine Brille zurecht.

Da schob Parker ihm ein kleines Pergament zu.

„Das wird dir helfen, dich auf deinen Kampf mit Voldemort vorzubereiten", sagte er und nun lag ein ungewohnt sanftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, von seinem Gefühlsausbruch war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Harry warf einen Blick auf das Pergament.

_Hiermit erlaube ich – Merik Parker – Harry Potter das ganze Schuljahr über die Verbotene Abteilung zu benutzen, um sich optimal auf ein Zusammentreffen mit him-who-must-not-be-named vorzubereiten. _

_Merik Parker_

„Danke… aber… in der Verbotenen Abteilung stehen nur schwarzmagische Bücher!", bemerkte Harry und zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich weiß Harry", Parker schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann blickte er Harry direkt an, als wolle er ihn durchbohren. „Aber du kannst nur siegen, wenn du den Lord mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlägst! Ach und – guck mal auf der Rückseite! Und nun geh!"

Parker stand auf und rauschte aus dem Raum, ohne Harry noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte das Blatt um und auch dort stand etwas geschrieben.

_Schwarze Flüche des 18. Jahrhunderts 1-3_

_Rituale der schwarzen Künste Band 1-4_

_Zauber der Dunkelheit und ihre Verwendung 1-7_

_Schwarzmagische Tränke_

_Magische Glücksbringer der anderen Seite_

_Das Buch der 1000 Flüche_

_Die werden dir sicher helfen!_

Bücherempfehlungen? Was sollte das? Erst erzählte Parker ihm von seiner schrecklichen Kindheit und nun forderte er ihn auf, es Voldemort gleich zu tun! Harry wollte nicht so enden wie Tom! Er wollte es einfach nicht und bei diesem hatte es sicher auch genauso angefangen. Eine falsche Unterschrift, zu viel Freiheit und die plötzliche Gier nach Macht! So wollte Harry nicht werden.

_„Wir sind uns sehr ähnlich Potter!"_

Ertönte Voldemorts Stimme in Harrys Geist, eine alte Erinnerung, die mit schrecklichen Dingen verbunden war. Schmerz, Blut und auch Tod.

Harry wusste nicht wie er nun handeln sollte.

Vielleicht hatte Parker ja Recht und er musste versuchen Voldemort mit seinen eigenen Mitteln zu vernichten, aber vielleicht würde er auch genauso werden wie Voldemort und Angst und Schrecken verbreiten.

Harry sah ein Bild von sich, in einem langen schwarzen Umhang, seine Augen kalt wie Eis, die Kapuze war ihm vom Kopf geglitten und sein langes, schwarzes Haar wehte unentwegt in der regennassen Luft. Das Licht eines einige Meter entfernt berennenden Feuers ließ sein Gesicht dämonisch wirken. Aus seiner Kehle drang ein Lachen so kalt, dass es Wasser hätte zum gefrieren bringen können. Während zu seinen Füßen eine schreiende Frau lag, die sich unter Qualen wand, während eine sabbernde, stinkende Kreatur mit viel zu langen Zähnen ihr das Fleisch bei lebendigem Leibe von den Knochen fraß. Als das Tier zu Harry aufsah, erkannte er, dass es Sirius in seiner Hundegestalt war.

Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen herunter, als Harry realisierte, dass jenes Bild nur ein Bild geschaffen von seiner Fantasie war. Er zitterte am ganz Leib und fühlte sich so schmutzig wie nie zuvor. Das Blatt Pergament steckte in seine Umhangtasche und rannte zu den Räumen der Gryffindors.

„Harry ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte Hermione wissen, als Harry durch das Portrait-Loch kletterte. „War Parker sauer oder so?", sie legte ihr Hände auf seine Schultern, doch er entzog sich ihr und starrte zu Seite.

„Harry! Was ist denn?", nun klang sie ehrlich besorgt und voll von Sarkasmus musste Harry feststellen, dass es ihm total egal war.

„Nicht jetzt, Herm! Ich will erstmal allein sein! Lass uns morgen darüber reden", eigentlich hatte er nicht vor mit ihr darüber zu reden und er würde es wohl auch nicht tun.

Er rannte die Treppe hoch, stieß die Tür zum Schlafsaal auf, sodass sie gegen die Wand knallte, was Ron mit einem „Spinnst du?" kommentierte, und rannte weiter zum Bad, in welchem er Dean mit einer Viertklässlerin beim Sex erwischte.

„Dean, Cassandra raus! Vögeln könnte ihn wo anders!", schrie er, als die beiden fluchtartig den Raum verließen.

Der Schwarzhaarige verriegelte die Tür und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Er sah ein Spiegelbild an und da kehrte das Bild wieder zurück in seinen Geist.

Wütend schrie er und schlug mit der Faust in den Spiegel, sodass dieser zerbrach. Blut rann seine Hand hinunter, denn die Scherben hatten tiefe Wunden geschnitten.

Harry begann zu lachen. Er lachte wie er es in jenem Tagtraum getan hatte und hielt sich dabei die von Blut triefende Hand vor die Augen.

Rotes Blut topfte auf den Boden, auf die Scherben des Spiegels. Harry zog seinen Umhang aus und warf ihn auf den Boden. Anschließend räumte er mit einem lauten Schrei die Ablage unter dem Spiegel ab, sodass alle Utensilien darauf zu Boden fielen.

Lachend bückte er sich und griff nach einer der Scherben. Diese musterte er mit großen Augen, ließ sich an der Wand entlang in den Scherbenhaufen gleiten und legte die Scherbe an seinem Arm an.

Der Schmerz, als die Scherbe das Fleisch durchschnitt, ließ ihn erst zusammen zucken und trieb ihm einen Moment lang die Tränen in die Augen. Dann aber übermannte ihn das Gefühl der Erleichterung, als der körperliche Schmerz den seelischen ablöste. Immer tiefer wurden seine Schnitten und immer mehr Frieden schien seine Seele zu finden.

Da wurde plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen und Hermione stand in der Tür.

„Harry!", rief sie entsetzt und ließ sich zu ihm in den Scherbenhaufen fallen, wobei eine Scherbe ihr das Bein aufschnitt und ihre weißen Kniestümpfe rot färbte.

Mit einem Zauber versiegelte Hermione die Tür wieder und riss Harry die Scherbe aus der Hand.

„Was soll das? Was hat Parker mit dir gemacht?", schrie sie hysterisch und blickte ihm gehetzt in die Augen.

„Nichts! Er hat mir von seiner Familie erzählt…", sagte Harry schwach mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das so gar nicht zu ihm passen wollte.

„Und warum bitte finde ich dich dann hier mit aufgeschnittenen Armen in einem Haufen Glasscherben?", fragte die Gryffindor verzweifelt.

„Was geht dich das an? Lass mich hier sterben dann hab ich's hinter mir!", sagte Harry mit hängendem Kopf, seine Augen fixierten die Wunden, aus denen unentwegt rotes Blut rann.

„Es war kein Unfall, oder? Der Nordturm! Das war Absicht!" in Hermiones hübschem Gesicht standen Schock und Erkenntnis. Ihre Augen waren unnatürlich geweitet und sie wurde mit einemmal kalkbleich.

„Schlaue Hermione! Wie immer brilliant", Harry lachte sarkastisch. Sein Lachen hallte gespenstisch und Furcht erregend von den gefliesten Wänden wieder.

„Halt die Klappe!", schrie die Braunhaarige, während kullernde Tränen über ihr hübsches Gesicht rannen und heiße, feuchte Spuren auf diesen hinterließen. Ihre Lippen bebten und ihre Augen färbten sich rot.

„Wie kannst du so reden Harry? Hast du dabei jemals an uns gedacht? Ron und ich machen uns Sorgen! Und außerdem bist du der Einzige, der Voldemort besiegen kann!" Von der Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme ließ Harry sich nicht erweichen, viel mehr war all seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Hermiones Worte gerichtet, denn wieder war er nur der Held. Sie hatte nicht von ihm als Mensch gesprochen, sondern von dem Jungen, der alle retten sollte. Sogar im Moment größter Verzweiflung und der unumgänglichen Sehnsucht nach dem Tod sah man ihn nicht als den der er war.

Konnte er denn nur zum ‚Menschen' werden, wenn er Voldemort besiegte?

Wenn das der einzige Weg war, würde er ihn gehen, egal wie schwer und gefährlich er auch wäre. Verbotene Abteilung hin oder her, er würde diese Bücher ausleihen, sie studieren und Voldemort vernichten! Dann wäre er ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Gesellschaft.

Er nickte sanft. „Du hast Recht, Herm! Es war dumm von mir das zu tun…", reumütig ließ er den Kopf hängen, auch wenn er nicht bereute, was er getan hatte, aber er wollte, dass sie ihn endlich allein ließ.

„Endlich siehst du's ein!", sie nickte und verheilte seine Wunden, damit niemand mitbekam, was geschehen war. „Versprich mir, so etwas nie mehr zu tun! _Reparo!"_, der Spiegel setzte sich wie von allein wieder zusammen und nichts deutete mehr aus Harrys Zerstörungswut hin, außer den Waschutensilien, die ihren Platz auf dem Fußboden gefunden hatten. Schnell räumte er alles weg und hinterließ das Bad so wie er es vorgefunden hatte.

„Herm… würdest du…", begann er, als die beiden im Begriff waren den Raum zu verlassen.

„Es niemandem sagen?", beendete sie den Satz für Harry und nickte dabei liebevoll lächelnd. „Aber natürlich nicht! Wenn du mir versprichst, dass es einmalig war!"

Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ließ den Schwarzhaarigen mit seinen Gedanken allein.

Mit einem lauten Knall flog das kleine Fass, gefüllt mit schwarzer Tinte gegen die Wand und verspritzte seinen Inhalt im gesamten Raum.

„Verdammt!"

Ein weiterer Knall und wieder zerbrachen Tintenfässer, aber diesmal auch Federkiele. Tinte vernichtete die Hausaufgaben der letzten Stunden und hätte beinahe auch den Quell aller Übelkeit vernichtet, hätte Draco ihn nicht vorher aus der Verwüstung gezogen.

Sein Zimmer sah derweil aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Überall lagen die Federn, die einmal Inhalt seines Kopfkissens gewesen waren, Scherben, Bücher, Tinte, Federkiele, Pergamentrollen und Klamotten pflasterten den Boden und dennoch ließ Dracos Zerstörungswut nicht nach. Er schlug gegen den Schrank, bis ihm die Knöchel bluteten, erst da ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen, strich sich seufzend die Haare aus dem Gesicht und begann noch einmal den Brief von seinem Vater zu lesen.

_Draco,_

_vorab zeige diesen Brief niemandem, er ist streng geheim, darum habe ich ihn auch nicht mit der Tagespost geschickt. Wenn jemand diesen Brief ließt, kann dass dein und mein Ende sein! Auf beiden Seiten!_

_Aber nun zum Wichtigen. Ich habe mit dem Lord geredet und er ist bereit dich endlich in unsere Reihen aufzunehmen. Glaub mir es war nicht leicht ihn dazu zu bekommen, du bist immerhin noch Schüler! _

_Nichts desto trotz hat er zugestimmt, allerdings musst du dich erst bewähren! _

_Der Lord plant die endgültige Vernichtung Potters und damit auch die Übernahme der Schule! Du mein Sohn wirst uns alles Auffällige berichten und sollte jemand von deiner Mission erfahren und sie darum scheitern, so werde ich mich von deinem Versagen distanzieren, das sei dir gesagt!_

_Lucius_

Am liebsten hätte Draco den Brief in der Luft zerrissen, aber das wagte er nicht, genauso wenig wie er wagte sich seinem Vater entgegen zu stellen und genau das machte ihn so wütend, dass er den kompletten Raum auseinander nahm.

Er wollte kein Deatheater werden, aber er hatte nicht den Mut und die Entschlossenheit seinem Vater zu trotzen.

Verärgert über seine eigene Feigheit setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch, nahm ein Stück Pergament zur Hand, das seinen Wutanfall überlebt hatte und suchte nach schreibfähigen Federkielen und einem Tintenfass, welche er wie durch ein Wunder auch fand.

_Lucius,_

_ich bin dir überaus dankbar, dass du den Lord von meinen Fähigkeiten überzeugt hast! Natürlich werde ich den Auftrag zu deiner und des Lords Zufriedenheit ausführen und niemand wird von diesem Brief je erfahren_

_In Dankbarkeit_

_Draco_

Mit Müh und Not unterdrücke Draco einen Würgereiz, als er den Brief an das Bein der schwarzen Eule band, die ihm Lucius' ‚gute' Nachricht überbracht hatte.

Er ging zum Fenster, öffnete es und entließ die Eule in die neblig-herbstliche Welt Nordschottlands, in der die Sommer mild und die Winter zu Weilen eher hart sein konnten, dann wenn die klirrende Kälte sich in dem alten Gemäuer festsetzte sodass nur die beheizten Räume der Häuser selbst erträglich schienen.

Zu solchen Zeiten hatte Draco immer Angst ihm würde morgens beim Aufwachen ein Eiszapfen aus der Nase hängen oder der gleichen. Nur eine heiße Dusche am Morgen konnte Draco dann in die Welt der Lebenden zurückholen und vielleicht noch ein gutes Frühstück.

„Scheiße!", fluchte er und schlug mit der ohnehin schon blutigen Hand auf den Schreibtisch ein.

Es war wohl wieder an der Zeit kleine Erstklässler aus Gryffindor zu quälen, um die sich aufstauende Wut heraus zu lassen.

„Ah Mr Potter! Wie geht es Ihnen? Haben Sie sich gut von ihrem Unfall erholt?", fragte die Bibliothekarin, als der Schwarzhaarige an deren Schreibtisch trat.

„Ja, danke der Nachfrage. Ich habe ihr eine Bescheinigung von Prof. Parker für die Nutzung der Verbotenen Abteilung", sagte er nüchtern und legte der Frau das Blatt vor die Nase.

Schnell lass sie den Zettel und lächelte ihm dann zu.

„Aber selbstverständlich! Das sind ja auch wirklich wichtige Beweggründe! Bitte, bitte bedienen Sie sich!", ihre schrille Stimme schmerzte Harry in den Ohren und so war er froh, als er das Stück Pergament wieder in seine Umhangtasche gleiten ließ und die Verbotene Abteilung betrat.

Schon vor Jahren hatte dieser Bereich ihn sehr interessiert, aber bisher hatte nur der Umhang seines Vaters ihm Zutritt zu den wertvollen Büchern verschafft. Umso glücklicher war er nun, den Rest des Jahres ungestört diese Abteilung nutzen zu können und nicht einmal Filch fürchten zu müssen.

Einige Minuten bewegte er sich zwischen den Regalen hin und her, betrachtete all die Einbände, auf denen in verzierten Lettern mal mehr, mal weniger interessante Titel standen. Harry konnte nie wirklich begreifen warum ein Buch über die Koboldaufstände von 1109 in diesem Bereich stand und genau gesagt wollte er den Grund auch gar nicht kennen.

Endlich fand Harry eines der notierten Bücher, das über die schwarzmagischen Tränke. Auch wenn er wenig Hoffnung hatte, dass er es schaffen würde auch nur einen dieser komplizierten Tränke richtig zu brauen, wollte er es doch immerhin versuchen, vielleicht hatte er im schwarzen Bereich ja mehr Talent als im weißen.

„Na endlich hab ich dich!", murmelte er und zog das in schwarzes Leder eingebundene, schwere Buch heraus und betrachtete das Cover.

Am oberen Rand stand in verschnörkelten Goldletternlettern der Buchtitel und darunter war das Bild eines dampfenden Kessels, über dem ein rot leuchtender Totenkopf schwebte.

Nun wurde Harry bewusst, dass niemand außer ihm wissen durfte, dass er diese Abteilung benutzte und somit wäre es auch viel zu riskant öffentlich zu zeigen, welche Bücher er so als Abendlektüre las. Der Einband war bereits verschlissen und an einigen Stellen abgerieben. Das Pergament im Inneren war porös und schon leicht gelblich verfärbt.

Schnellen Schrittes ging er zum Schreibtisch der Bibliothekarin zurück und legte das Buch auf den Tisch.

„Sind Sie sicher Mr. Potter?", fragte die Frau mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, als sie sah, welches Buch Harry da im Begriff war auszuleihen.

„Aber selbst verständlich!", antwortete Harry nicht stolz, aber doch fest und sicher, auch wenn er sich insgeheim nicht sicher war, ob das wirklich tun wollte.

Wollte er schwarze Magie studieren? Und was würde geschehen, wenn es schief ging und er einen Unfall hatte? Oder jemand dahinter kam? Er konnte sich schon genau vorstellen, wie Malfoy es herausfand und es Dumbledore erzählte.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Niemand würde es herausfinden und damit war das Thema vom Tisch.

Er packte sein Buch schnell in die Tasche und betete niemand habe gesehen, was es für ein Buch war, dann verschwand er schnell aus der Bibliothek und rannte in seinen Schlafsaal um das Buch dort in einer Schublade zu verschließen.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf Bett sinken, als die Gefahr, dass er mit dem Buch gesehen wurde endlich gebannt war. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch die entsprechenden Utensilien die er zum Brauen der Tränke brauchte besorgen, aber wahrscheinlich hatte Snape alles was wichtig war in seinem Vorratsraum, ansonsten würde Harry einfach Parker darum bitten das Zeug zu besorgen, der würde ihn sicher unterschützen.

Müde warf Harry einen Blick auf seine Uhr, nur um festzustellen, dass er schon viel zu müde für die frühe Uhrzeit war und sich nun zu fragen begann, was er tun sollte. Kurz entschlossen und da niemand außer ihm im Raum war schnappte er sich das Buch und begann es zu lesen.

Mit einem Knall fiel die Tür zum Schlafsaal der Gryffindors zu, als Ron den Raum betrat. „Da bist du ja!", rief der Rothaarige, als er seinen besten Freund in ein Buch vertieft auf dessen Bett fand. Er rannte zu ihm, als Harry verschreckt das Buch zuschlug und es schnell in die Schublade warf, sodass Ron den Titel nicht mehr sehen konnte. Skeptisch hielt der Weasley an und betrachtete Harry nachdenklich.

„Was war das?", fragte er ernst mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Abendlektüre zum Einschlafen! Also was gibt's? Du hast mich doch gesucht, oder?"

Vom Themawechsel völlig überrumpelt begann Ron zu grinsen wie ein Irrer und sprang auf und ab.

„Ab morgen is wieder Quidditchtraining!", schrie er aufgeregt, was Harry eher kalt ließ.

„Ah, danke, dass du mir bescheid gesagt hast!", gab dieser nur trocken zurück, löschte das Licht seiner Nachttischlampe, zog die Vorhänge um sein Bett herum zu und drehte sich um, da er sich nach erholsamem Schlaf sehnte.

Von dieser Reaktion wieder überrumpelt verließ Ron den Schlafsaal um noch ein wenig mit Hermione zu reden.

Stolz und mit erhobenem Kopf betrat Draco die Räumlichkeiten Slytherins. Es hatte sich im Geheimen schon herumgesprochen, dass er einen sehr, sehr wichtigen Brief erhalten hatte und um was in diesem ging. Natürlich wusste keiner, dass Draco weniger froh über besagten Brief war und so tat er, ganz nach Art der Malfoys, so, als wäre er überglücklich endlich ein Deatheater zu werden.

Allerdings, und das war bedeutsam schlimmer für Draco, konnte er sich nun nicht mehr ungestraft an Potter heranmachen. Ab sofort würde jeder ein Auge auf ihn haben und somit musste ‚Operation Potter' auf unbestimmte Zeit hinaufgeschoben werden, sehr zum Leidwesen des Blonden.

Da er aber ein Malfoy war und Familienehre zu wahren hatte tat er zutiefst zufrieden und sonnte sich in der unausgesprochnen Bewunderung seiner Hauskameraden, als er an ihnen vorbei in den Schlafsaal schritt.

Endlich von seinem Schauspielerzwang befreit setzte Draco sich auf sein Bett und rieb sich über die Augen, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und ein junger Mann vor ihm stand. Er hatte lange Beine, dunkelbraunes Haar und leuchtende, hell blaue Augen.

„Mein Gott Blaise, wenn Vater nicht wüsste, dass du ein Junge bist wärst du wahrscheinlich die Person, die ich mal heiraten müsste", grinste Draco seinem besten Freund entgegen.

„Sei still Dray! Und noch was, die da draußen kannst du vielleicht täuschen, aber mich nicht, also was ist los? Du freust dich gar nicht, dabei hast du die letzten Jahre von nichts anderem gesprochen, na ja außer vielleicht Potter, aber sonst nix", schoss er gleich drauf los, ohne noch auf Dracos Bemerkung über eine Hochzeit einzugehen.

„Nenn mich nicht Dray! Na ja… ich weiß nicht… überleg doch mal bei gesundem Menschenverstand, irgendwie hat der Lord… na ja… nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank! Vater folgt ihm, ja! Aber ich bin anders als er! Er ist ein Malfoy, aber in mir gibt es auch noch so was wie das Blut der Blacks! Ich will nicht mit verschlossenen Augen auf der Suche nach einem längst verlorenen Traum einem größenwahnsinnigen Halfblood folgen! So bin ich nicht und das weißt du! Ich kann nicht vor ihm im Staub kriechen und den Saum seines Umhangs küssen, dafür bin ich zu stolz!", antwortete Draco fast gänzlich wahrheitsgemäß. Noch rang er mit sich, ob er Blaise nun die Wahrheit erzählen sollte oder nicht er war immerhin so was wie sein bester ‚Freund'.

„Ist das alles? Dein Stolz? Dray oder Draco, wie auch immer, ich kenn dich doch! Du bist anders, ok? Mag am Blut der Blacks liegen, oder woran auch immer, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Stolz allein bei dir der Grund ist! Gerade weil du NICHT so bist wie Lucius! Eben kein perfekter Malfoy! Was ist der wahre Grund? Potter?", direkt wie immer traf er mit seinen Worten genau in Dracos Wunden. Wie sollte er je etwas vor diesem Jungen geheim halten können?

„Ja verdammt! Na und?", brauste er los, verzweifelt, weil er diesmal nicht in der Lage war sich malfoysch aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

Blaise grinste ihn breit und siegreich an, seine blauen Augen blitzen vergnügt, wie immer wenn er gegen Draco eines ihrer kleinen Gefechte gewann.

„Wusste ich es doch! Feindschaft! Von wegen! Ich hab dich in den letzten Wochen beobachtet, sehr merkwürdig, wie du die ganze Zeit hinter unserem Goldjungen her schleichst und, dass du gaaaaanz rein zufällig zu Stelle warst als der seinen ‚Unfall' hatte", die Art wie er das Wort ‚Unfall' betonte ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er um den genauen Hergang wusste.

Potters kleiner Unfall, der keiner gewesen war, Dracos Schuldgefühle, denn hätte er Potter nicht gefragt, so wäre dieser auch nie gesprungen.

„Woher weißt du davon?", fragte der Blonde nun doch etwas aufgebracht.

Blaise strich eine seiner braunen Haarsträhnen bei Seite und lächelte ihn geheimnisvoll an.

„Sagen wir, ich habe meine Quellen… aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache! Es ist doch mehr als auffällig, dass sogar Weasel schon glaubt, Potter sei mit dem Lord im Bunde, weil du dich in letzter Zeit so oft in seiner Gegenwart aufhältst! Was willst du von Potter? Ihn zu deinen Trophäen zählen? Seinen Namen der langen Liste hinzufügen? Oder ist es ernst?"

Was sollte Draco nun antworten? Er wusste ja selbst nicht mal, ob ihm die Sache ernst war oder nicht. Hätte Blaise ihn vor wenigen Wochen, vor Potters Suizidversuch, danach gefragt, er hätte sofort gesagt, dass Potter nur eine Trophäe war.

Allerdings hatten sich einige Dinge geändert, Draco hatte sich, ohne es wirklich jemandem zu sagen, große Sorgen um Potter gemacht und nun war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er sich nicht doch…

„Was weiß ich! Ist doch jetzt sowieso nicht mehr wichtig! Ich bekomme Potter sowieso nicht mehr! Selbst wenn, der Lord bringt mich eigenhändig um, wenn ich dem seinem größten Feind ins Bett gehe! Es ist egal! Ich muss mir ein anderes Opfer suchen! Luna Lovegood oder so…", Draco versuchte gleichgültig zu klingen, versuchte seine Stimme zur Ruhe zu zwingen und die Tränen zurückzuhalten, aber er wusste, dass er seine Verzweiflung nicht vor Blaise verstecken konnte.

Dieser lächelte ihn sanft an und nickte.

„Draco Malfoy ich sags ja nur ungern, aber du hast dich verliebt! In Potter!", ganz konnte er die Belustigung nicht aus seiner Stimme bannen und grinste ihn leicht an.

„Halt die Klappe und verschwinde Blaise! Selbst wenn ich in ihn verliebt bin, dann mache ich ihn so runter, dass er niemals dahinter kommen wird!", Draco musste sich zwingen nicht zu schreien, denn am liebsten wäre aufgesprungen und hätte das ganze Zimmer zertrümmert.

Er hasste es, dass sein bester Freund ihm so tief in die Seele gucken konnte.

Kapitel4 Ende


	6. Kapitel5 Das Buch der 1000 Flüche

Kapitel5 Das Buch der 1000 Flüche

Harry verbrachte viel Zeit damit die im Buch erwähnten Tränke genau zu studieren, auch wenn er mit jedem Trank weiter verzweifelte.

Da waren Sachen dabei von denen hatte er noch nie etwas gehört. Zutaten, die er wohl nur aus dem Büro seines Potion-Masters bekäme.

Verzweifelt schlug er das Buch zu und nahm sich stattdessen vor lieber noch einmal in die Bibliothek zu gehen und zu gucken, ob er nicht ein paar Bücher fand in denen Dinge standen die er eher beherrschte. Flüche, Verwandlungen, Rituale oder Zauber - Dinge in denen er Talent hatte.

Aber er musste zugeben, dass in dem Buch viele wahrlich nützliche Tränke zu finden waren und so schnappte er sich eine Pergamentrolle, Tinte und Federkiel und begann die für ihn wichtigsten herauszuschreiben.

Vielsafttrank, Knochenschmelzungs-Trank, Cruciatus-Trank und zu letzte einen Trank mit dem Namen ‚heiliges Gift'. Allerdings fragte Harry sich ob Snape überhaupt so etwas besaß, wie Silberhaare einer Waldelfe. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit allerdings war sehr gering.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, vielleicht gab es ja doch noch einen Weg an besagte Kostbarkeiten heranzukommen und wenn ja, dann würde er den früher oder später auch finden.

Seufzend erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und strich sich eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Wenn er etwas gegen Voldemort tun wollte, wenn er eine Chance haben wollte lebend aus diesem Kampf hervor zu gehen, dann musste er lernen, _alles_ lernen was in diesem Buch stand, aber er musste zugeben, dass er im Moment wenig Lust dazu hatte und sich lieber ein Buch suchen wollte, mit dem er auch zurecht kam.

Vielleicht sollte er gleich alle mitnehmen, die Parker ihm notiert hatte und sich einen geeigneten Ort suchen, an dem er üben konnte.

Erneut seufzend verließ Harry den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, um die Bücher zu holen.

Gewohnte Stille empfing ihn, als er durch die Flügeltür trat und den Blick schweifen ließ.

Die Bibliothekarin saß, wie immer, an ihrem Schreibtisch und blickt nur kurz auf, als er hereinkam.

Außer ihm waren nur wenige Schüler da, was nicht verwunderlich war, denn draußen schenkte die Sonne den Schülern gerade die letzten hellen, warmen, herrlichen Herbsttage, bevor die Zeiten von Regen und Schnee über sie hereinbrechen würden.

Wäre er nicht eben einfach Harry Potter the chosen-one, so würde er jetzt ebenfalls im bunten Laub die letzten Sonnenstrahlen dieses Jahres genießen.

Seufzend ging er stattdessen auf die verbotene Abteilung zu und zog die Liste mit den Büchern aus seiner Umhangtasche.

Eine halbe Stunde später ließ Harry einen Stapel Bücher auf seinen Schreibtisch im Jungenzimmer der Gryffindors fallen und anschließend sich selbst auf den Stuhl davor. Wenn er all das lesen wollte würde er noch ewig brauchen, aber soviel Zeit würde Voldemort ihm sicher nicht geben.

Etwas frustriert über die ganze, auf ihn zukommende Arbeit griff er nach _Schwarze Flüche des 18. Jahrhunderts Band 1_.

Auf den ersten Blick wirkte das große Buch eher unauffällig. Der Einband war hellbraun, der Schriftzug auf dem Cover einfach schwarz.

Harry schlug die erste Seite auf und musste feststellen, dass auch bei diesem Buch die Seiten abgegriffen und porös waren. Er fragte sich kurz, wie lange dieses Buch wohl schon niemand mehr ausgeliehen hatte.

Auf der ersten Seite befand sich jedoch nicht, wie erwartet, das Inhaltsverzeichnis, sondern eine kurze Einleitung - auf Latein.

Harry blinzelte zweimal, dann schlug er das Buch frustriert zu.

Latein konnte er nicht und eigentlich hatte er auch kein gesteigertes Interesse daran eine tote Sprache zu lernen.

Wobei die Frage in ihm aufkam, wie tot diese Sprache in der Zaubererwelt wirklich war.

Immerhin benutzten sie jeden Tag lateinische Zaubersprüche und dieses Buch war ja auch fast Beweiß genug, dass es nicht schaden konnte irgendwann, wenn in seinem Leben vielleicht mal etwas Ruhe eingekehrt war, doch noch eine ‚tote' Sprache zu lernen. In Gedanken machte er sich einen Haken daran, bevor er die Bücher in seinen Koffer packte, damit sie niemand finden würde.

Viel zu früh für Dracos Geschmack wachte er schweißgebadet aus seinen Träumen auf.

Er saß kerzengrade im Bett, seine Atmung ging schwer und unregelmäßig.

Seine Träume quälten ihn, seit der Brief seines Vaters angekommen war.

Jede Nacht sah er einen blonden Mann mit langen Haaren zu Füßen des Lords kriechen und den Saum des Umhangs küssen.

Jede Nacht blickte er in die roten Augen eines Wahnsinnigen, der seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann am Boden richtete.

Jede Nacht glaube Draco seinen Vater dort kriechen zu sehen. Aber als der Crutiatus-Fluch die Gestalt traf und diese, sich vor Schmerz windend, erst aufbäumte und sich dann auf den Rücken fallen ließ, realisierte er jede Nacht, dass es nicht Lucius sondern er selbst – Draco – war.

Er würde das Schicksal seines Vaters teilen und hatte leider keine andere Wahl, als sich in sein Schicksal zu fügen, zumindest dann, wenn er am Leben bleiben wollte.

Natürlich hätte er zu Dumbledore gehen können und sich dem Orden anschließen können, aber damit würde er sich zur absoluten Zielscheibe der DeathEater machen. Verräter standen auf der Abschussliste des Dunkeln Lords direkt unter ‚Harry Potter' und ‚Albus Dumbledore'.

Draco konnte also, wenn er sich gegen den Lord wandte, nur hoffen, dass es Potter gelingen würde, diesen ein für alle Mal zu besiegen, aber mal ehrlich, wie viel Chancen hat ein sechzehnjähriger Zauberschüler gegen den mächtigsten dunklen Zauberer des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts?

Und was würde Draco blühen, wenn Potter versagte?

Ein Leben auf der Flucht? In der ewigen Angst von Voldemorts Anhängern gefunden zu werden?

Wenn er ehrlich war, blieb ihm doch keine andere Wahl, als sich den Wünschen seines Vaters zu beugen und bei nächster Gelegenheit in die Reihen des Lords aufgenommen zu werden.

Frustriert schüttelte er den Kopf und schwang die Beine über den Rand des Bettes.

Zum wiederholten Male war er mehr als froh, dass man in Slytherin Einzelzimmer hatte und ihn somit niemand (außer hin und wieder Blaise), störte.

Nach einer heißen Dusche fühlte er sich zwar körperlich etwas entspannter, aber seine ‚DeathEater-Probleme' löste das auch nicht.

Der Blick auf die magische Uhr an seiner Wand sagte ihm, neben der momentanen Sternenkonstellation, auch, dass es erst halb acht war und damit eigentlich noch über eine Stunde Zeit bis zum Unterricht. Dennoch entschloss Draco sich dazu bereits zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Der Vorteil am frühen Erscheinen in der Großen Halle war, dass nur wenige Schüler und Lehrer bereits da waren und man somit in Ruhe essen konnte, ohne den Lärm, den Erstklässler beim Frühstück produzieren.

Als Harry aus der Dusche kam saß Ron gerade erst in seinem zu kleinen Schlafanzug auf der Bettkante und blinzelte seinem besten Freund entgegen.

„Du bist schon wach?", fragte er und wischte sich dabei den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Harry grinste kurz.

„Nein Ron, du hast Halluzinationen", antwortete er mit einem Zwinkern, bevor er sich wieder auf sein Bett sinken ließ, um seine Schulsachen für den anstehenden Tag fertig zu machen.

„Ha,ha. Clown gefrühstückt?", motze der Rothaarige, bevor er sich Richtung Bad davon machte.

Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

Ronald Weasley war am Morgen noch nie ein guter Gesprächspartner gewesen und seit er und Hermione um einander herum tanzten wurde die Laune des Rotschopfs noch weiter getrübt.

Kurz überlegte Harry, ob er nicht auf seinen Freund warten sollte, entschied sich dann aber lieber schon mal runter in Große Halle zu gehen und in Ruhe zu frühstücken.

Wie immer waren nur wenige Schüler so früh beim Essen und der Lehrertisch war heute sogar noch gänzlich leer.

Harry ließ sich am Tisch der Gryffindors nieder und fischte sich das erste Toast auf seinen Teller.

So richtig Appetit hatte er nicht, aber die Vernunft brachte ihn dazu doch etwas zu essen, immerhin würde in Prof. Parker im Zweifelsfall eigenhändig zwangsernähren, sollte Harry sich für einen Tod durch Verhungern entscheiden.

Kaum hatte er den ersten Bissen seines Toasts im Mund, als Draco Malfoy in die Halle gerauscht kam.

Er war allein, wie häufiger seit Beginn des Schuljahrs.

Früher hatte man ihn immer umringt von seiner Clique gesehen, aber seit einigen Wochen erschien der Blonde nur noch allein zum Frühstück und ging auch recht bald wieder.

Doch eigentlich hatte Harry kein Recht darüber zu urteilen, wann und mit wem Malfoy zum Essen ging.

Immerhin hatte der Goldjunge seine Frühstücksgewohnheiten auch verändert und kam nun früher und ebenfalls allein.

Nichts desto trotz bemerkte er eine Veränderung in Malfoy.

Auf den ersten Blick wirkte er zwar wie immer, kalt und arrogant, aber unter der Maske konnte ein geschultes Augen erkennen, dass etwas an ihm nagte.

Natürlich bemerkte Harry diese kleine Veränderung sofort, immerhin war Malfoy sein erklärter Erzfeind und darum hatte er den Slytherin die letzten fünf Jahre eingehend studiert und kennen gelernt – frei nach dem Motto: Kenne deinen Feind.

Diese intensive Beschäftigung zeigte ihm jetzt aber auch, dass es etwas gab, dass den Blonden nachdenklich machte und nur zu gerne hätte Harry gewusst, was es war.

„Hey Harry, du hättest wart'n können!", Rons etwas beleidigte Stimme riss den Goldjungen aus seinen Gedanken und brachte ihn zurück zum Tisch der Gryffindors und seinem Toast.

„Sorry, ich wäre verhungert, wenn ich gewartet hätte", log Harry und setzte ein Lächeln auf, das seine Augen jedoch nicht erreichte.

„Schon gut, Harry. So geht's doch jedem Mal", Hermione erwiderte sein Lächeln und griff nach einer Scheibe Brot.

Ron gähnte ausgiebig und schlürfte seinen Kaffee.

„Mal was anders, was hab'n wir gleich?", fragte er ohne aufzusehen.

Hermione wandte ihr Gesicht dem Rotschopf zu.

„Hast du den Stundenplan etwa _immer noch_ nicht auswendig gelernt?", fragte sie entrüstet.

Harry beschloss derweil seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein zweits Toast zu lenken, anstatt seinen beiden besten Freunden beim Streiten zu zuhören.

Von seinem Platz am Slytherintisch aus blickt Draco rüber zum Tisch der Gryffindors.

Potter schien seine beiden, mal wieder diskutierenden, Freunde zu ignorieren, sah aber auch nicht wieder zu Draco herüber.

Natürlich hatte der Blonde die Blicke seines Nemesis gespürt, als er die Halle betreten hatte und er vermutete sogar, dass Potter bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Aber Draco würde ganz sicher nicht aufstehen, zu Potter gehen und ihm sein Herz ausschütten.

Welche Ratschläge würde ihm dieser schon geben können? ‚Geh doch zu Dumbledore'. Ja, daran hatte er auch schon gedacht. Aber egal wie oft er das ganze im Kopf durch ging, es blieb ihm am Ende nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu fügen.

Also wäre auch Potter der Letzte, den er ins Vertrauen ziehen würde.

„Morgen Draco", Blaise ließ sich neben ihn fallen, dicht gefolgt von Millicent und Amanda, die in ein Gespräch über irgendeinen Ravenclaw-Siebtklässler vertieft waren, dessen Namen Draco noch nie gehört hatte.

„Hast du den Aufsatz für Charms fertig bekommen? Bei meinem fehlen zehn Inches", Blaise verzog das Gesicht und füllte seine Tasse mit Kaffee.

„Ich hab ihn fertig. Aber auch auf den Inch genau. Frag doch Granger, wenn dir noch was fehlt, die hat sicher drei Meter zu viel", antwortete Draco und warf einen Blick zum Gryffindortisch, wo besagte Schülerin noch immer mit Weasle stritt.

Blaise folgte dem Blick seines besten Freundes mit den Augen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er das Schauspiel am anderen Ende der Halle erblickte.

„Was ist denn da los?", fragte er irritiert.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Also wenn du Granger fragen willst beeil dich, sonst hat Weasle sie erwürgt, wenn das so weiter geht".

Blaise lachte leise, wandte sich dann aber auch lieber wieder seinem Frühstück zu.

„Sag mal Dray-"

„Draco!"

„Ja Draco, was ist jetzt eigentlich mit.. du weißt schon?", Blaise nickte erneut zum Gryffindortisch, diesmal aber fiel sein Blick auf Potter.

Sein bester Freund sah nur kurz auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nichts, was soll damit sein?", antwortete dieser kurz angebunden. Er wollte das Thema ‚Potter' ein für alle Mal vom Tisch haben und nicht mehr weiter dran denken.

Mit dem Brief seines Vaters waren jeglichen Bestrebungen Potter rum zu kriegen lebensgefährlich.

Ohne weitere Worte erhob sich der Blonde, nickte seinem besten Freund noch einmal zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Klassenraum für Charms.

Zum Glück war bereits Freitag und am Wochenende hätte Draco endlich mal wieder Zeit sich Dingen zu widmen, die weniger mit Unterricht und dafür mehr mit eigenen Interessen zu tun hatten.

Zufrieden mit dieser Aussicht konnte auch ein weiterer Schultag gar nicht so langweilig werden.

Als Ron aus dem Bad der Jungs gekommen war und erwartete im Schlafsaal oder CommonRoom wieder auf Harry zu treffen, wurde er enttäuscht.

Sein bester Freund hatte nicht auf ihn gewartet, sondern war bereits zum Frühstück vorgegangen. Einzig Hermione hatte er vorm Portraitloch getroffen, die jedoch wenig überrascht gewesen war, dass Harry nicht gewartet hatte.

Somit waren sie zu zweit zum Frühstücken gegangen.

Gerade betraten beide die Halle und Ron blickt zum Tisch der Gryffindors, an dem Harry bereits saß und ein Toast auf seinem Teller liegen hatte.

Doch statt sich diesem ausgiebig zu widmen blickte er über die Schulter zu Malfoy, der gerade eben am Tisch der Slytherins Platz genommen hatte.

Irgendwie begann das Ganze merkwürdige Ausmaße anzunehmen.

Erst hatte er Harry mehrmals in direkter Nähe zu Malfoy gesehen, sein bester Freund hatte diesen dann auch noch verteidigt, es war der blonde Slytherin gewesen, der Harry nach seinem Unfall gefunden hatte und nun warfen sie sich ständig Blicke zu.

Irgendetwas war im Busch und Ron war fest entschlossen herauszufinden, was das war.

Zusammen mit Ron und Hermione, die sich noch immer keines Blickes würdigten, machte Harry sich auf den Weg zu Charms.

Seine beiden besten Freunde hatten den Rest des Frühstücks damit verbracht über Hinz und Kunz zu streiten, anstatt sich zusammen zu raufen und waren nun entsprechend sauer auf den jeweils anderen.

Harry hatte sich vorgenommen diese Tatsache einfach zu übergehen, was sich aber als schwer heraus stellte, da auf diese Weise kein normales Gespräch möglich war.

Also hatte er nach wenigen halbherzigen Versuchen eine Unterhaltung zu starten aufgegeben und sie erreichten schweigend den Klassenraum, vor dem Draco Malfoy bereits wartete.

Er lehnte an der Wand und blickte kurz auf, als die drei ankamen.

„Habt ihr eure Sprache beim Frühstück vergessen oder warum schweigt ihr euch an?", fragte er spöttisch und zog dabei eine schlanke Augenbraue hoch.

Harry vermied es, sich auf solche Kindereien einzulassen – irgendwie hatte er gerade keinen Nerv für einen weiteren Streit.

Allerdings schien Ron gerade erst in Fahrt gekommen zu sein und sah hier nun seine Chance sich die Hörner weiter abzustoßen.

„Und wo sin' deine tollen Freunde? Hab'n wohl die Nase voll von dir!", konterte Ron, sein Gesicht begann bereits sich rötlich zu verfärben.

„Nein, meine Freunde können mir auch mal meine Ruhe lassen. Sie müssen nicht an mir kleben, wie du an Potter, nur um eine halbe Stunde Ruhm zu genießen, Weasle", erwiderte der Slytherin gelassen.

Harry packte Ron vorsichtshalber am Arm und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Der Rotschopf hatte den Mund schon geöffnet, um etwas zu erwidern, ließ sich aber dann doch von seinem besten Freund zurück halten.

Malfoy hob erneut eine Augenbraue und blickte zu Harry, der seinen Blick erwiderte.

Magie schien die Luft zu erfüllen, Spannung und etwas, das keiner der Anwesenden richtig fassen oder begreifen konnte.

Die beiden erklärten Erzfeinde blickten einander einfach nur in die Augen und die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

Smaragd traf auf Silber – Feuer auf Eis und keiner der Anwesenden wagte es ein Wort zu sprechen.

Eisige Schauer liefen Harrys Rückrad hinab und er spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Es war als wäre er in Malfoys Augen aus flüssigem Silber gefangen und könnte aus eigener Kraft nicht mehr entkommen.

„Hey Dray was i-", zu spät erkannte Zabini, der grade den Gang entlang kam, dass es besser gewesen wäre den Mund zu halten.

Malfoy löste seinen Blick von Harrys und der Moment war vergangen.

Der Goldjunge fühlte sich, als wäre er grade mit Gewalt wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück geschleudert worden.

Kurz schüttelte er irritiert den Kopf, dann wandte er sich endlich von Malfoy ab und wieder Ron und Hermione zu.

„Was war das denn?", fragte letztere in besorgtem Flüsterton.

Tja… was war das gewesen? Wenn Harry das gewusst hätte, so hätte er sich sicher besser gefühlt.

Da war etwas, zwischen ihm und Malfoy passiert, das er selbst nicht verstehen konnte. Er hatte einen Moment lang geglaubt, die Zeit sei einfach stehen geblieben und er würde für immer in diesen Augen gefangen bleiben. Flüssiges Silber, in das man sich einfach fallen lassen und vergessen konnte.

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung?", Hermiones erneute Frage riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja, alles gut. Ich weiß auch nicht was das war…", Harry setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf und hielt demonstrativ nach Professor Flitwick Ausschau.

Keine Minute später kam der kleine Mann auch schon um die Ecke gerauscht und schloss die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf.

Die rege Geschäftigkeit, die jetzt aufkam, war Harry nur recht. So würde sein ‚Zwischenfall' mit Malfoy hoffentlich schnell im Trubel des Alltags untergehen und er könnte die Sache als ‚eben nun mal passiert' abhaken.

Er ließ sich auf seinen Platz zwischen Ron und Hermione sinken, die noch immer kein Wort mit einander sprachen. Allerdings schien der Rotschopf nun auch gegen seinen besten Freund einen Groll zu hegen, denn er würdigte ihn keines Blickes.

„Hab ich was falsch gemacht?", flüsterte der Goldjunge zu Hermione.

Diese schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Nein, Ron ist nur in ‚ich-bin-beleidigt-Stimmung'…", antwortete sie, bevor ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Rest des Unterrichts Professor Flitwick galt, der gerade einen Zauberspruch erklärte, mit dem man, bin zu einem gewissen Grad, innere Wunden heilen konnte.

Schon seit beginn des Jahres waren die üblichen Alltagszauber, die man den Schülern in den letzten Jahren beigebracht hatte, von solchen abgelöst worden, die man für den anstehenden Krieg brauchen würde.

Somit konnte Harry nun Knochenbrüche, Brandwunden dritten Grades, Stichverletzungen und diverse Flüche heilen.

Auch McGonagall hatte ihre Verwandlungen den Umständen angepasst.

Hogwarts rüstete sich für schwere Zeiten, das blieb keinem verborgen und machte Harry nicht unbedingt Mut, was die Zukunft anging.

Doch im Moment gingen ihm andere Dinge im Kopf herum, und so blickte er über die Schulter zu den Slytherins herüber.

Malfoy hatte den Blick starr auf sein Pergament gerichtet und malte darauf herum. Ob er dabei zuhörte oder nicht konnte Harry nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Aber noch immer fragte er sich, was eben, auf dem Flur, zwischen ihnen passiert war.

Seitdem kam es ihm vor, als spüre er die Präsenz des blonden Slytherin wie eine übersättigte Regenwolke, die über ihm hing.

Der Gong, und damit das Wissen, dass jetzt Herbology mit Hufflepuff auf dem Plan stand, wirkte erlösend.

Ohne zu zögern stand Harry auf und eilte aus dem Raum. Ron und Hermione ließ er, genauso wie Malfoy, ohne einen weiteren Blick, zurück.

Vor den Gewächshäusern blieb er stehen und begrüßte Ernie, der bereits da war.

„Alles klar, Harry? Du siehst gestresst aus", fragte dieser grinsend.

„Du würdest auch gestresst aussehen, wenn du den kompletten Nachmittag mit Slytherin verbringen müsstest", antwortete der Goldjunge.

„Stimmt würde ich! Wo sind Ron und Hermione?"

Harry stockte kurz.

„Die… kommen noch. Ich brauchte frische Luft".

Ernie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, schien sich aber mit der Antwort zufrieden zugeben.

Just in diesem Augenblick erschienen dann auch Ron und Hermione.

„Heute is' der Wurm drin", bemerkte der Rotschopf, ohne Harry eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Hermione hingegen schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Herbology gestaltete sich als sehr angenehm für Harry, da es eines der wenigen Fächer war, in dem die ständige Bedrohung nicht zu spüren war.

Fast fühlte es sich so an, als wäre der Unterricht leichter und lockerer, ohne jegliche dunkle Bedrohung.

Leider verging die angenehme Stunde dafür auch umso schneller und Harry fand sich kurz darauf, mit Hermione und Ron, auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen.

Nach einer eher langweiligen Freistunde, in der er sich erfolgreich von Blaise und den anderen abgesetzt hatte, um in der Bibliothek einen Aufsatz für Transfiguration fertig zu schreiben, betrat Draco nun hungrig die Große Halle.

Auf den Haustischen standen schon ganze Hühnchen, Kartoffelbrei und Broccoligemüse bereit, wobei Draco sich dabei auch nur von ersterem begeistern ließ.

Gelassen setzte er sich neben Blaise, der bereits von allem etwas auf seinem Teller hatte und jetzt nach der Geflügelsoße griff.

„Na Dray – Draco – hast du den Aufsatz fertig?", fragte er.

Draco nickte bloß stumm und beförderte ein Stück Hühnchen auf seinen Teller, gefolgt von etwas Kartoffelbrei.

„Gibst du mir bitte mal die Soße?", fragte er beiläufig und begann, nachdem er diese auch bekommen hatte, zu essen.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich Draco, was war denn heute vor Charms los?", wollte Blaise zwischen zwei Gabeln Broccoligemüse wissen.

„Blaise Zabini, wie oft muss ich das noch sagen? Wenn ich es wüsste wärst du der Erste der es erführe, in Ordnung?", der Malfoy-Erbe blickte weiter starr auf seinen Teller.

„Was erfährt Blaise als Erster?", wollte Amanda, die sich grade links von Draco niederließ, wissen.

„Nichts, Amanda. Lass es gut sein", stoppte Blaise ihre aufkeimende Neugierde und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen.

Etwas eingeschnappt wandte sich Amanda zu Millicent, die neben ihr saß, um die Unterhaltung auf ihr Seit-Wochen-Lieblings-Thema zu lenken: Merik Parker.

Der junge Lehrer für DADA hatte es den beiden jungen Frauen mehr als nur ein bisschen angetan.

Für solche Begeisterung fehlte Draco jedoch irgendwie das Verständnis.

Es mochte ja vielleicht sein, dass der Mann gut aussah, aber weiter war auch nichts. Draco kam er oberflächlich vor, es war als verließe er sich ganz auf einen unwiderstehlichen Charme, den der blonde Slytherin einfach nicht finden konnte.

„Draco?", Blaise Stimme ließ diesen aufblicken.

„Ja?"

„Sag mal, stimmt es, was man sich erzählt? Dass der Lord plant Cecilia aus Azkaban zu holen?", flüsterte der Braunhaarige.

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Wenn es so war, so wusste er nichts davon, würde es aber sicher früh genug erfahren.

„Sag du mir lieber woher du so was weißt, Blaise!".

„Von meinem Vater, woher sonst?", antwortete dieser.

Draco legte seine Gabel bei Seite. Irgendwie war ihm der Appetit vergangen.

„Wenn mich jemand sucht, ich bin in meinem Zimmer. Brauch noch etwas Ruhe, von Parker bekomm ich immer Kopfschmerzen".

Blaise zog beide Augenbrauen hoch, nickte aber zu gleich, als sein bester Freund aufstand und Richtung Dungeons davon ging.

Eine Stunde später stand Draco zusammen mit Blaise, Pansy, Amanda und Millicent vor Prof. Parkers Klassenraum.

Die drei Mädchen tuschelten angeregt miteinander, während Draco neben einem Fenster lehnte und in den angrenzenden Innenhof blickte.

Würde Cecilia wirklich frei kommen? Und wenn ja, sollte Draco sich darüber freuen oder nicht? Immerhin war sie mit ihm verwandt. Aber er hatte sie nie persönlich kennen gelernt.

Cecilia Black war eine Cousine seiner Mutter, doch war sie, genau wie Bellatrix nach dem ersten Krieg in Azkaban gelandet.

Im Gegensatz zu seiner Tante war es Cecilia, im letzten Jahr, nicht gelungen zu fliehen und sie war bis dato noch immer in Gefangenschaft, aber Draco traute es dem Dunklen Lord durchaus zu, eine seiner treusten Anhängerinnen zu befreien.

Soweit Draco wusste hatte Cecilia einen unehelichen Sohn namens Imago, der nach ihrer Gefangennahme im Heim aufgewachsen war.

Warum er nicht von der Familie Malfoy aufgenommen worden war wusste Draco nicht, seine Eltern hatten nur selten von dem Jungen gesprochen.

Erst als Imago nach Hogwarts gekommen war hatte Draco überhaupt von seiner Existenz erfahren. Heute war der junge Mann um die sechsundzwanzig Jahre alt und stand im Dienste des Lords.

Gleiches galt auch für Bellatrix Tochter Anastasia, die ihrer Mutter auch noch zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah.

Schnell schüttelte Draco die Gedanken an seine Verwandten ab und folgte Parker, der gerade vorbei rauschte, in den Klassenraum.

Während er seine Sachen auspackte streifte sein Blick das goldene Trio auf der anderen Seite des Raums.

Die Spannung vom Morgen war noch immer deutlich zu spüren, auch wenn sich alle drei größte Mühe gaben, möglichst unbeschwert zu tun.

Mit einem Blick nach vorne zum Pult, wurde Draco wieder klar, dass Parker ein Gedankenleser war und der blonde Slytherin suchte seine Kenntnisse in Occlumency zusammen, um sich gegen Gedankenangriffe wehren zu können.

Schon als er noch ein Kind war hatte seine Mutter beschlossen Draco müsse die Kunst der Occlumency lernen, um sich in Zukunft gegen Eindringlinge in seinem Kopf wehren zu können.

Damals hatte Draco sich gefragt, wer denn bitte jemals in seinen Kopf würde sehen wollen, aber damals war er ja auch weder dem Dunklen Lord, noch Merik Parker begegnet.

Heute war er mehr als dankbar dafür, dass seine Mutter damals so hartnäckig war.

Dass Parker in seinem Kopf würde stöbern können war nur halb so schlimm, wie die Tatsache, dass Voldemort es auch könnte. Und vor **ihm** hatte Draco Geheimnisse. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was mit ihm passieren würde, sollte der Lord jemals erfahren, dass er auch nur darüber nachgedacht hatte, sich Dumbledore anzuschließen und nur ein DeathEater wurde, um der ewigen Verfolgung zu entgehen, und nicht aus Überzeugung.

„Mr. Malfoy, wären Sie so nett, dem Unterricht zu folgen?"

Parkers ruhige, aber bestimmte Stimme riss Draco aus seinen Tagträumen.

Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet, aber statt rot zu werden oder beschämt zu wirken, lehnte sich der Blonde gemütlich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, setzte eine überhebliche Miene auf und antwortete: „Verzeihung Sir, aber einen Patronus-Zauber beherrsche ich bereits".

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Parkers Gesicht.

„Nun, Mr Malfoy, wenn sie mit dem Zauber bereits so vertraut sind, warum kommen sie dann nicht nach vorne und demonstrieren ihn?", fragte er gut gelaunt.

Draco erhob sich möglichst elegant von seinem Stuhl, immerhin wusste er, dass jeder im Raum zu ihm sah, und stolzierte nach vorne.

„Bitte", sagte Parker und macht dem Slytherin Platz, damit er den Zauber vorführen konnte.

Draco nickte zufrieden und konzentrierte sich auf ein schönes Erlebnis in der Vergangenheit.

Zwar hatte er wohl nicht die schönste Kindheit gehabt, mit seinem strengen Vater, aber seine Mutter hatte ihn immer geliebt und ihm Halt im Leben gegeben.

Solche Erinnerungen waren es, aus denen Draco schöpfte und die ihm Kraft gaben.

Erinnerungen an seine Mutter, die ihn mit ausgebreiteten Armen in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor empfing. Mit diesem wunderschönen Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Draco so gerne und leider viel zu selten zu sehen bekam.

„_Expecto Patronum_", rief der blonde Slytherin und kaum einen Herzschlag später erschien eine riesige silberne Königskobra auf dem Boden vor Draco.

Das Maul mit der zischelnden Zunge hatte sie der Klasse zugewandt, als wollte sie ihren Herrn gegen jegliche Anfeindung schützen.

Im hintern Teil des Raumes schrieen Brown und Patil kurz entsetzt auf.

„Eine Schlange… typisch Slytherin", hörte Draco Weasle flüstern, während er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie Granger Potter besorgt eine Hand auf die Schultern legte.

Ein Schalter legte sich um, und Draco wurde wieder bewusst, dass Potter ein Paselmouth war.

Die ganze Sache begann interessant zu werden.

„Sehr gut, Mr Mafoy. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin. Bitte setzen sie sich", mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ließ Parker die Schlange verschwinden, was Draco gar nicht so recht war. Gerne hätte er noch ein kleines Schauspiel seitens Potter gesehen.

Dennoch ging er ohne ein Wort und mit hoch erhobenem Kinn zu seinem Platz zurück.

„Mr Malfoy, auch wenn Sie den Zauber bereits beherrschen, würde es mich freuen, wenn Sie zuhören würden, vielleicht lernen sie ja doch noch etwas Neues", das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Professors erreichte seine Augen nicht und die Herausforderung schwang deutlich in seiner Stimme mit.

Was Snape für Potter war, würde Parker wohl in Zukunft für Draco sein.

Einige Zeit später stand Draco in den Dungeons über einem brodelnden Kessel.

Die Gruppenarbeiten waren endlich vorbei und jeder der Schüler durfte wieder sein eigenes Süppchen kochen, was der Blonde sehr befürwortete.

Was da im Moment noch in Dracos Kessel in Arbeit war würde sich bald als _Wolfsbane Potion _zu Erkennen geben.

Nie hätte Draco geglaubt diesen Trank als Schüler zu brauen. Aber die Zeiten hatten sich geändert und somit auch das Vorgehen im Unterricht.

Obwohl der Blonde ja noch nicht recht wusste, was er mit dem Trank anfangen sollte. Klar, Potter konnte damit seinen Werwolf-Freund Lupin während der Vollmondphasen ruhig stellen, aber soweit der Malfoy-Erbe im Bilde war gehörte Fenrir Greyback zu der Art Werwolf, die den Trank ablehnten.

Ganz im Gegenteil Greyback genoss es sogar über die Landschaften zu ziehen und Menschen zu zerfleischen.

Aber weil Draco schlecht zu Snape gehen konnte und ihm sagen konnte er brauche den Trank nicht, weil Greyback ihn ohnehin nicht nehmen würde, braute er munter weiter und lächelte dabei wissend.

„Mr Malfoy, das sieht ja schon gut aus. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin", bemerkte Snape, als er kurz darauf vorbei kam.

Draco nickte anerkennend, bevor er gemahlene Drachenkrallen in den Trank gab und sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ.

Wenn er die Beschreibung richtig gelesen hatte, so brauchte der Trank nun drei Tag Ruhe bevor er weiter gebraut werden konnte.

Entspannt lehnte Draco sich zurück und ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

Granger schien gerade ebenfalls fertig zu werden, während auch Blaise bei den letzten Handgriffen war.

Patil schien mit ihrer Leistung noch nicht wirklich zufrieden und Longbottom schmolz gerade der Kesselboden durch, sodass sich eine bräunlich, stinkende Maße auf dem Boden unter seinem Platz verteilte.

Snape sah alles andere als begeistert aus und zog Gryffindor dafür dreißig Punkte ab.

Und Potter und Weasle versucht wie immer mit gemeinsamem Wissen einen Trank auf die Beine zu stellen, was aber auch eher erfolglos aussah.

Alles in allem hatte sich seit ihrer aller ersten Potionsstunde nichts geändert und wahrscheinlich würde sich auch nie etwas ändern.

Mit dem Gong gaben alle Schüler wie immer Proben ihrer Tränke ab, nur Longbottom war mal wieder davon befreit, aber die Note stand im Prinzip schon fest.

Auf dem Weg zum Abendessen zog Pansy ein genervtes Gesicht und ließ sich ziemlich frustriert auf die Bank am Slytherintisch fallen.

„Alles klar?", fragte Blaise irritiert und griff nach der ersten Scheibe Brot.

„Ja, alles klar. Nur meine Lust auf Astronomy heute Abend hält sich in Grenzen. Was soll ich mich mit den Sternen beschäftigen, wenn mein Leben hier unten stattfindet? Das Fach ist doch überholt", beschwerte sie sich und griff zum Milchreis.

Draco schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Vielleicht bist irgendwann mal dankbar für den Mist. Wenn der Lord dich fragt, ob die Sterne für eine Operation gut stehen oder nicht. Also pass lieber auf", erklärte der Malfoy-Erbe, ohne von seinem Kaffee aufzusehen.

Eigentlich hasste er es immer so zu tun, als halte er Voldemort für das Maß aller Dinge und richte sein Leben nach ihm aus.

Wenn Draco ehrlich war hätte er nichts lieber getan, als diesem Spinner mal die Meinung zu sagen, aber er wusste, dass er solchen Leichtsinn mit dem Leben bezahlen würde.

Im Kamin brannte ein wärmendes Feuer, während draußen ein Herbststurm den Regen vertikal übers Land peitschte.

Harry saß an einem der Schreibtische im CommonRoom der Gryffindors und kratzte mit der Feder über das Pergament.

Eigentlich müsste er ein Protokoll über den Potionsunterricht des vergangenen Tages schreiben, aber die Worte wollten einfach nicht zusammen passen und kaum hatte er einen Satz geschrieben, ließ er ihn auch schon wieder verschwinden.

Noch immer war die schlechte Laune des Morgens präsent.

Ron hatte es ihm nicht verziehen, dass er den Rotschopf davon abgehalten hatte sich, wie ein Kleinkind, mit Malfoy zu streiten.

Aber Harry hatte die ewigen Streitereien einfach satt und war der Meinung, dass er mit sechzehn Jahren nun eigentlich alt genug war, um Differenzen auch anders zu lösen, als mit Beleidigungen und Schlägen.

Viel mehr interessierte ihn, was Malfoy in den letzten Tagen auf der Seele lag.

„Wie weit bist du?", wollte Neville wissen, der sich neben Harry setzte.

Frustriert blickte dieser von seiner leeren Pergamentrolle auf.

„Es hat sich noch nichts getan… leider", erklärte er.

„Ich versuche es gar nicht, der Trank ist bei mir gänzlich misslungen. Du warst ja dabei", Neville verzog wenig begeistert das Gesicht.

„Und ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren. Zum Glück haben wir ja noch etwas Zeit", Harry lächelte aufmunternd, während er seine Pergamentrolle und das Schreibzeug wegpackte.

„Entschuldige mich, ich gehe gleich zu Bett".

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und macht einen kurzen Abstecher zu Ron, der demonstrativ den Kopf zur Seite drehte.

„Also nur falls es dich noch interessiert, morgen nach dem Frühstück ist Qudditch-Training", erklärte Harry, bevor er, ohne einen Blick zurück, zum Schlafraum ging.

_Unendliche, fast ergreifbar reale Dunkelheit umfing Harry. Egal in welche Richtung er sich auch drehte, nur Dunkelheit. _

_Er wollte sprechen, wollte schreien, aber kein Laut entkam seinen Lippen._

_Vor ihm tauchten dämonisch rote Augen auf. Sie hingen in all der Dunkelheit und starrten ihn an, schienen ihn zu durchbohren und in sein Innerstes zu sehen._

_Glühend heißer Schmerz schoss, von seiner Narbe aus, durch seinen Kopf. Er ging in die Knie, wollte schreien vor Schmerz, aber wieder vermochte er keinen Ton über die Lippen zu bringen._

_Die Augen verschwanden. Der Schmerz ließ nach._

_Ein Arm erschien vor ihm, ein Arm ohne Besitzer. Weiße, elfenbeinfarbene Haut mit einem pulsierenden Dark Mark darauf._

_Harry wollte nach dem ausgestreckten Arm greifen, wollte dem Besitzer des Armes, den er nicht sehen konnte, helfen. _

_Doch statt irgendetwas auszurichten wurde er von grünem Licht umhüllt, dem ein hohes, unmenschliches und grausames Lachen folgte._

Schreiend und in Schweiß gebadet wachte Harry aus seinem Alptraum auf. Er saß aufrecht in seinem Bett, sein Herz raste wie wild in der Brust, seine Narbe schmerze und sein Atmen war unregelmäßig und völlig hektisch.

„Harry", erklang Seamus Finnigans besorgte Stimme.

Der Angesprochene blinzelte einige Male, dann griff er nach seiner Brille, die auf dem Nachttisch lag.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte diesmal Nevilles Stimme.

Harry nickte kurz.

„Nur… ein Alptraum", murmelte er bemüht langsam, damit seine Stimme sich nicht überschlug.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er den gesamten Schlafsaal geweckt hatte und ihn nun alle, inklusive Ron, besorgt musterten.

„Es geht mir gut, wirklich. Tut mir leid, dass ich euch geweckt hab", Harry lächelte entschuldigend.

„Wenn was ist, kannst du zu uns kommen", sagte Neville noch, bevor er, Seamus und Dean wieder in ihre Betten verschwanden.

Nur Ron saß noch immer wach auf der Bettkante und hatte beide Augenbrauen besorgt zusammengezogen.

„Bis' du dir sicher, dass alles gut ist?", wollte er wissen.

Harry nickte kurz.

„Ja Ron. Alles klar. Seit Cedric gestorben ist kommen die Alpträume und jetzt ohne Sirius werden sie schlimmer, aber es sind nur Träume, mehr nicht", erkläre der Goldjunge mit einen aufmunternden Lächeln.

Sein bester Freund nickte kurz und erwiderte das Lächeln, dann zog auch er sich zurück.

Harry legte seine Brille wieder zurück auf den Nachttisch, zog die Vorhänge zu und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

Heute Nacht würde er nicht mehr viel schlafen, soviel stand fest, aber das musste Ron ja nicht wissen.

Der Morgen kam viel zu schnell für Harrys Geschmack, denn er hatte in der Tat wenig geschlafen und kaum war es später als sieben Uhr, hatte er gar keinen Schlaf mehr finden können.

Also stand er, vor allen anderen im Raum, auf und ging duschen.

Das heiße Wasser wusch den Schweiß der vergangenen Nacht von seinem Körper, machte aber ihn zugleich schläfrig.

Also drehte Harry das Wasser auf ‚kalt' und versuchte so seine Lebensgeister zu wecken.

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat er, noch immer etwas müde, die Große Halle und blickte sich um.

Klar, es war Samstagmorgen halb acht und außer ihm, einem Hufflebuff und Malfoy war noch niemand beim Frühstück.

Warum auch? Wenn man doch mal ausschlafen konnte.

Der Hufflebuff packte in just diesem Moment seine Sachen zusammen und rauschte an Harry vorbei aus der Halle.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber die Chance war zu gut und er ging zielstrebig zum Tisch der Slytherins, wo er sich neben Malfoy setzte.

Dieser blickte irritiert von seinem Teller auf.

„Potter? Hast du dich verlaufen? Falscher Tisch!", begrüßte ihn der Blonde.

„Wer hat sich denn letztens an meinen Tisch gesetzt, Malfoy?", fragte Harry grinsend.

Allerdings bekam er keine Antwort, sondern nur ein Zucken der Schultern.

„Keine Angst Malfoy, ich hab nicht vor, dich zu küssen, nur damit du es weißt".

„Hab ich auch nicht erwartet"

Harry hob beide Brauen, atmete dann aber tief durch und wurde ernst.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich Malfoy, was ist los?", fragte er.

Nun war es an Malfoy wirklich erstaunt zu gucken.

„Wie meinst du das, Potter? Was soll los sein?", in den silbernen Augen stand reine Verwirrung und ein leichter Hauch von Zorn.

„Ich sehe es dir doch an, irgendwas ist los, dass du mit dir rum trägst", erklärte Harry ruhig. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er auch nicht, was er hier gerade tat. Er saß am Tisch seines Erzfeindes und fragte ihn nach seinen persönlichen Problemen. Vielleicht war es doch an der Zeit, einen Nervenarzt aufzusuchen.

„Also Potter, ich weiß ja nicht, was dich letzte Nacht gebissen hat, dass du so rum spinnst, aber erstens habe ich kein Problem, zweitens solltest du dich um dein Leben kümmern, statt um meins und drittens wärst du die letzte Person, der ich was über meine Probleme erzählen würde, wenn ich welche hätte. Und jetzt verschwinde an deinen Tisch oder ich hexe dich ins nächste Jahr, ist das klar?".

Einen solchen Ausbruch hatte Harry von Malfoy noch nie erlebt. Statt einsilbiger, unfreundlicher Antworten hatte ihm der Blonde geradezu eine Predigt gehalten und damit Harrys Verdacht, dass etwas nicht stimmte bestätigt.

Er hatte einen Nerv bei Malfoy getroffen, der diesen zum Explodieren brachte. Dennoch wusste Harry, dass er im Moment keine Chance hatte, an Malfoys Geheimnis heran zu kommen, also nickte er nur gelassen und ging zu seinem Haustisch.

Draußen peitschte der Wind mal wieder Regen über das Land und das Quidditch-Feld versank in Wasser und Schlamm.

Das erste Training des Jahres war, wie immer, dazu gedacht erstmal das Team aufzustellen. Fred und George mussten genauso ersetzt werden, wie Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell und Alicia Spinnet. Das hieß im Klartext zwei Beater und drei Chaser mussten her und ob sie dann auch noch so gut wären, wie ihre verlorenen Spieler war nicht wirklich sicher.

Der Quidditch-Pokal hing am seidenen Faden.

Als Kapitän des Teams war es Harrys Aufgabe erst jeden, der einen Platz im Team haben wollte, zu testen und dann bekannt zu geben, wer es geschafft hatte und wer nicht.

Dass Ron weiterhin Keeper und Harry selbst Seeker bleiben würden war eigentlich klar, zumal es auch keine anderen Bewerber gab.

Nach zwei Stunden in der Luft und unzähligen Bewerbern für die fünf zu vergebenden Positionen hatte Harry seine Wahl getroffen.

Ginny, Dean und Damelza Robins, die im Ausweichen angreifender Bludger heraus stechendes Talent hatte, würden die neuen Chaser. Damelza war gerade erst in der vierten Klasse, aber ihr Talent war dennoch nicht zu übersehen.

Als Chaser hatte Harry Jimmy Peakes und Ritchie Coote ausgewählt, beide waren noch etwas jünger als Harry selbst, hatten aber ausreichend Talent, um aufgenommen zu werden.

Jetzt konnte Gryffindor nur hoffen, dass ihr Team auch ausreichen würde, um die anderen Häuser zu schlagen.

Wobei Hufflepuff wohl dieses Jahr kein wirklicher Gegner sein würde. Es hatte sich bereits herum gesprochen, dass sie wenig Erfolg mit ihrem Nachwuchs hatten und das Team eher schwach war.

Um aber mit Ravenclaw und Slytherin dieses Jahr fertig zu werden, hatte Harry das erste Quidditchtraining mit dem kompletten Team für den folgenden Samstag angesetzt.

Nach der zweiten heißen Dusche an einem Tag beschloss Harry, dass es Zeit wäre, sich mit den ausgeliehenen Büchern zu beschäftigen und endlich wieder etwas für beziehungsweise gegen Voldemort zu machen.

Da aber der komplette CommonRoom bereits überfüllt war, und Harry sich auch nicht den ganzen Tag im Schlafsaal aufhalten wollte, zog er sich mit den Büchern in die Bibliothek zurück.

In einem der hinteren Bereiche der verbotenen Abteilung zog Harry das _Buch der 1000 Flüche_ heraus, um vielleicht etwas zu finden, das ihm helfen konnte.

Und tatsächlich gab es in dem alten Werk einiges, mit dem der Goldjunge sicher etwas anfangen konnte.

Neben Flüchen die zum Erblinden, Bluten aus alles Körperöffnungen und unerträglichen Kopfschmerzen führten, fand er auch allerhand Zauber, die sich im letzten Kapitel des Buches ‚Verwandte Zauber', befanden.

Dabei erregte eine Seite seine besondere Aufmerksamkeit.

Ganz oben, auf dem Seitenkopf, stand in geschwungenen Lettern ‚Incendo'.

Darunter befand ich die gezeichnete Abbildung einer immensen Feuersbrunst.

Die Beschreibung des Zaubers besagte, dass er sich dabei um eine Art dämonisches Feuer handelte, das den Gegner bei der kleinsten Berührung sofort zu Asche verbrannte. Anders als bei normalem Feuer, war kein längeres Ausharren in den Flammen notwenig, allerdings waren die Flammen auch nur in der Lage Fleisch zu verzehren, nicht aber Holz, Stein und ähnliches.

Weil durch den Zauber jedoch eine große Gefahr für Leib und Leben anderer ausging war er im achtzehnten Jahrhundert auf den Index gewandert.

Sehr zu Recht, wie Harry fand.

Um den Zauber anwenden zu können musste der Anwender zunächst einen feinen Schnitt in die Haut vornehmen und etwas Blut in seiner Handfläche verteilen. Dann musste er ein Bild der zu entstehenden Flammen vor Augen haben und in seinem Inneren bereit sein, zu zerstören.

Wenn dies alles gegeben war folge der Spruch ‚Incendo' und das Blut in der Hand des Anwenders würde zur Quelle der Flammen.

Kein leichter Zauber wie Harry fand, aber einer, der zum Üben allein sehr geeignet war. Die Flammen waren nicht in der Lage, sich gegen ihren Anwender zu richten, nur gegen andere. Allerdings unterschieden sie da nicht zwischen Feind und Freund.

Ein weiterer Vorteil war, dass die Feuersbrunst ohne ‚Nahrung', also ohne zu verzehrendes Fleisch, nach wenigen Momenten erlosch.

Harry zog ein Blatt Pergament hervor und begann die Flüche und Zauber, von denen er glaubte, dass sie ihm helfen würden, abzuschreiben, dann stellte er das Buch wieder zurück ins Regal.

Je weniger er würde durch die Gegend tragen müssen, desto weniger würde auffallen, mit welcher Art Magie er sich da eigentlich beschäftigte.

Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit brachte der Goldjunge die restlichen Bücher in seinen Koffer zurück und warf den Invisibility cloak darüber, damit sie niemand fand.

Es war eindeutig Zeit für ein Abendessen. Üben konnte Harry auch noch morgen, wenn er überhaupt mal eine Idee bekäme, wo er das tun sollte.

Kapitel 5 Ende


	7. Kapitel6 Heimliches Üben

Kapitel 6 Heimliches Üben

Der Montagmorgen kam schneller als Draco lieb war.

Er hatte das Wochenende mit Lesen und Qudditch-Training verbracht, war aber nicht drum rum gekommen bei jeder Gelegenheit einen Blick zum Tisch der Gryffindors zu werfen.

Sein Gespräch mit Potter vom Samstagmorgen war ihm das ganze Wochenende nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen.

Es war so unendlich schwer gewesen seine Maske nicht fallen zu lassen und so zu tun, als sei alles in Ordnung. Potters Fragen hatten eigentlich genau ins Schwarze getroffen, aber er konnte die rettende Hand nicht ergreifen, die ihm dargeboten wurde, auch wenn er sich nichts auf der Welt sehnlicher gewünscht hatte.

Und obwohl er die nächste Begegnung mit dem Gryffindor fürchtete, so sehr sehnte er sie auch herbei.

Sein Verlangen nach Potter war nicht kleiner geworden, obwohl er wusste, dass es jetzt völlig unmöglich war. Vielleicht führte genau dieses Wissen auch dazu, dass er sich noch viel mehr zu seinem Nemesis hingezogen fühlte, als zuvor.

Er wollte ihm aus dem Weg gehen und gleichzeitig hätte er sich am liebsten wieder zu ihm an den Tisch gesetzt.

Hatte Blaise womöglich Recht? Hatte sich Slytherins Eisprinz in den Helden der Zaubererwelt verliebt? Kam daher diese unendliche Anziehungskraft, die Potter auf ihn ausübte, wie der Mond auf das Meer?

Waren sie nicht auch schon immer von einander besessen gewesen? Vom aller ersten Moment an, als sich ihre Wege bei Madam Malkins gekreuzt hatten? Ohne, dass Draco damals gewusst hatte, wen er da vor sich hatte, war in ihm der Wunsch gekeimt, in Hogwarts mit ihm befreundet zu sein.

Aber als Potter ihn dann im Zug zurück gewiesen hatte, war Draco nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als ihn zu hassen, wenn er ihn schon nicht haben konnte.

Dennoch hatte sich seine Obsession in den letzten Jahren nicht geändert und auch Potter schien sich nicht von ihm lösen zu können, sonst wäre er wohl kaum am Slytherintisch aufgetaucht.

Die ganze Situation war mehr als verwirrend. Sein Herz und sein Körper schienen danach zu schreien die alte Feindschaft aufzugeben, aber sein Verstand und sein Überlebenswille sagten ihm, dass er sich keine Schwäche leisten durfte und hinter dem Lord stehen musste, wenn er lebend aus der Sache heraus kommen wollte.

Das komplette Wochenende über waren ihm unendlich viele Dinge im Kopf herum gegangen und Blaise hatte immer wieder versucht ihn darauf anzusprechen.

Aber Draco hatte kein gesteigertes Interesse daran, sein Herz auszuschütten.

Und nun, am Montagmorgen beim Frühstück, ruhte sein Blick einmal mehr auf dem Tisch der Gryffindors. Potter und seine Freunde schienen sich wieder eingekriegt zu haben. Dennoch wirkte der Schwarzhaarige nicht wirklich an seinen beiden Begleitern interessiert und auch Weasle und Granger schienen ihren Freund nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen.

Und da wagte es Potter _ihn_ nach _seinen_ Problemen zu fragen? Er schien selbst mehr als genug Probleme zu haben. Seine beiden besten Freunde waren auf dem besten Weg ein Zweiergespann zu werden, in dem der Schwarzhaarige keinen Platz mehr finden würde. Ob er sich dieser Tatsache überhaupt bewusst war?

„Heute Morgen ist Potter aber beliebt", bemerkte Blaise, als er sich neben Draco setzte und Kaffee in seine Tasse goss.

Irritiert blickte der Blonde auf und zog fragen die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Ein wissendes Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht seines besten Freundes aus.

„Sag bloß, du warst so vertieft in deine Beobachtungen, dass es dir nicht auf gefallen ist?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Tu nicht so geheimnisvoll, Blaise, sondern sag mir worauf du anspielst!", antwortete Draco patzig und stellte seinen Krug mit frischen Orangensaft darin, mit solcher Wucht wieder auf den Tisch, dass Pansy, die Draco schräg gegenüber saß, dem spritzenden Saft nur mit viel Glück ausweichen konnte.

Kurz warf sie ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu, schien dann aber zu merken, dass an den Malfoy-Erben im Moment nicht heranzukommen war.

Blaise ignorierte den kleinen Zwischenfall mit Pansy und nickte zum Tisch der Gryffindors hinüber.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass er wirklich nicht der einzige gewesen, war der Potter beobachtet hatte.

Dem Schwarzhaarigen schräg gegenüber saß Weasles kleine Schwester, die Potter mit schmachtenden Blicken betrachtete. Ihr langes, rotes Haar hatte sie kunstvoll frisiert, als erhoffte sie sich, so die Aufmerksamkeit des Goldjungen zu erregen.

Aber genau wie Draco zuvor, machte dieser keine Anstallten das Mädchen zu bemerken.

Draco hätte es zwar niemals zugegeben, aber er fühlte sich definitiv erleichtert, dass Potter nicht auf ihre Blicke reagierte.

„Tja, vielleicht rechnet sich Weaslette ja Chancen aus", bemerkte Draco spöttisch und nahm lasziv lächelnd einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Und was ist mit dir Draco, rechnest du dir Chancen aus?", fragte sein bester Freund. Diesmal lag kein Spott in seiner Stimme, nur Ernst und eine kleine Spur von Sorge.

Draco wandte seinen Blick vom Tisch der Gryffindors ab und fixierte Blaise mit kalten Augen.

„Wie oft, muss ich es dir erklären? Ich hänge an meinem Leben", gab er schnippisch zurück, wobei er diesmal die Tasse auf den Tisch knallte und Pansy leider nicht die Gelegenheit bekam rechtzeitig auszuweichen.

„Draco! Danke auch! Jetzt kann ich mich umziehen!", mit einem letzten wütenden Blick auf ihren besten Freund rauschte sie aus der Halle.

Zum ersten Mal seit beginn der Unterhaltung blicken nun auch Millicent und Amanda zu ihnen herüber.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

Blaise begann erneut spöttisch und gleichzeitig unendlich zufrieden mit sich selbst, zu grinsen.

„Unser lieber Draco hat einfach nicht gut geschlafen und heute einen etwas… festen Griff", erklärte er, wobei seine Augen amüsiert blitzten.

Draco unterdrückte einen Fluch, der ihm bereits auf den Lippen lag, und begann sich ein Brötchen zu schmieren.

Erst als er Blaise Ellenbogen in den Rippen spürte und schon eine wütende Bemerkung vorbereitete hatte, blickte er wieder auf.

Doch er kam nicht dazu seiner Entrüstung kund zu tun, denn Blaise lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit mit einem Nicken zum Lehrertisch.

Dumbledore persönlich war aufgestanden und stand nun vor der versammelten Schulgemeinschaft.

Kurz wurden überall in der Halle irritierte Blicke ausgetauscht, dann galt dem alten Zauberer die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Schülerschaft.

Draco blickte einen Moment zum Tisch der Gryffindors und sah, dass auch Potter mit gerunzelter Stirn zum Schulleiter blickte.

Was immer hier also gespielt wurde, Potter war genauso unwissend, wie er selbst und das beruhigte Draco irgendwie.

Dumbledore bereitete die Arme aus und begrüßte die Schüler mit einem warmen Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen, meine Lieben. Ich hoffe, ihr habt gut geschlafen und fühlte euch bereit für eine weitere Schulwoche".

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, was Dumbledore nur noch väterlicher lächeln ließ.

„Wie ich euch ja zu Beginn des Jahres gesagt habe, wurden die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verschärft. Und ich weiß auch, dass euch das zuweilen sehr belastet. Daher sind wir, eure Lehrer und ich, zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass wir zumindest den älteren Schülern die Möglichkeit geben wollen, für einen Abend die Bedrohung um uns herum zu vergessen".

Er machte eine künstlerische Pause, wobei sein Blick ganz unzweifelhaft kurz zu Potter schweifte.

„Ich spanne euch nicht weiter auf die Folter. Es wird dieses Jahr einen Halloween-Ball geben. Daran teilnehmen dürfen alle Schüler ab der vierten Klasse. Doch es soll kein ganz gewöhnlicher Ball sein. Wie ihr sicher wisst, verkleidet man sich zu Halloween und mit dieser Tradition möchte ich nicht brechen. Allerdings erschien es mir recht eintönig, wenn wir uns alle als Hexen und Zauberer verkleiden", ein kurzes Lachen ging durch die Halle, „daher soll es sich bei dem Ball um einen Maskenball nach dem Vorbild Venedigs handeln. Ich hoffe ihr werdet daran euren Spaß haben. Und nun wünsche ich euch eine schöne Schulwoche".

Mit einem letzten warmen Lächeln ging der Schulleiter zum Lehrertisch zurück und keine Sekunde später brach reger Trubel aus.

Die Jüngeren empörten sich, dass sie nicht mit durften, die älteren Jungs regten sich auf, dass sie nicht tanzen konnten und die Mädchen begannen zu beraten, was man wohl anziehen sollte für dieses Ereignis.

„Das klingt doch nach einem spannenden Abend", murmelte Blaise und versuchte sein süffisantes Lächeln hinter der Kaffeetasse zu verbergen.

„Spannend? Na, wenn du meinst, für mich klingt das mehr nach Kindergarten. Brauchst du Sex mit einer maskierten oder warum grinst du so?", Draco vermochte sich nicht recht zu freuen, viel mehr schien es, als greife eine eisige Hand in seine Eingeweide.

Würde Potter ein Mädchen zu diesem verdammten Ball auffordern? Und wollte Draco da sein, um es zu sehen?

Blaise setzte seine Kaffeetasse wieder ab.

„Ok, Draco Malfoy, wir müssen reden", erklärte er entschlossen und zog seinen besten Freund am Arm hoch, um mit ihm gemeinsam die Halle zu verlassen.

„Was soll das Blaise?", wollte Draco noch wissen, bevor ihn starke Arme gegen die Wand drückten.

„Jetzt reden wir mal Klartext, mein Freund. Deine Laune ist seit Wochen schlecht, du bist besessen von Potter, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, du quälst dich herum und jetzt bist du eifersüchtig!", brach es aus Blaise heraus.

Bis ins Mark getroffen und seelisch völlig entblößt, stand Draco mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Seine Augen waren schockgeweitet und er wusste einfach nichts zu sagen; konnte nur schwach nicken.

Blaise schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wach auf Draco Malfoy! Du willst dich nicht gegen den Lord wenden, aber gleichzeitig verliebst du dich in Harry Potter! Du musst dich entscheiden! Beides zu gleich geht nicht!", erklärte der Braunhaarige aufgebracht.

Während seiner Worte hatte er Draco losgelassen und damit begonnen hektisch vor diesem auf und ab zu laufen.

Doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet in seinem besten Freund einen derart wunden Punkt zu treffen, dass dieser sich aus seiner Starre löste und Blaise kraftvoll nach hinten stieß.

Dracos Miene war eine einzige Maske der Verzweiflung. Seine silbernen Augen waren feucht geworden.

„Gar nichts muss ich verdammt! Ich bin nicht in Potter verliebt! Halte dich aus meinem Leben raus!", schrie er und es war ihm auf einmal egal, ob irgendwelche Schüler ihn würden hören können.

Alles was in seinem Kopf vorging wollte verhindern, dass er sich noch weiter mit den quälenden Gedanken auseinander setzen musste, entweder auf sein Leben oder auf Potter verzichten zu müssen.

Blaise überwand seine kurze Überraschung schnell und stieß Draco mit aller Kraft zurück.

„Hör auf dich und mich zu belügen und sieh der Wahrheit ins Auge! Du bist eben eifersüchtig gewesen, eifersüchtig wegen Harry Potter! Verdammt Draco! Du warst noch nie eifersüchtig auf irgendjemanden wegen irgendetwas!", schrie Blaise nun ebenso laut zurück.

Wie ein Paukenschlag trafen ihn die Worte seines besten Freundes.

Er hatte Unrecht. Draco war seit der ersten Klasse eifersüchtig – nämlich auf Ronald Weasley und Hermione Granger.

Er hatte keine Kraft Blaise zurück zu drängen, stattdessen schüttelte er nur langsam den Kopf.

„Da liegst du falsch, Blaise. Seit meinem ersten Tag hier bin ich eifersüchtig auf Potters Freunde. Sie hatten, was ich nie haben konnte und jetzt, da sie sich von ihm entfernen und meine Chance endlich da wäre kommt dieser verdammte Brief und macht alles kaputt! Diese beiden Verräter haben ihn doch gar nicht verdient! Jetzt da er sie so sehr brauch, lassen sie ihn allein! Das wäre ihm mit mir nicht passiert. Niemals!", die Wut war in Dracos Stimme zurück gekehrt. Wut und Verzweiflung.

Blaise machte ein paar Schritte auf den Blonden zu, vermied aber jede Berührung.

„Ich weiß du bist ein Malfoy, und ich weiß du bist es gewohnt zu bekommen was du willst, aber Draco, manchmal geht es im Leben einfach nicht. Wenn du dich nicht vom Lord abwenden willst, dann musst du Potter vergessen".

Im CommonRoom der Gryffindors herrschte am Abend, als Harry hereinkam, allgemeiner Trubel.

Dumbledores Ankündigung vom Morgen zog deutliche Spuren nach sich.

Nur zu gut konnte Harry sich noch an den Yule Ball in der vierten Klasse erinnern und wie er und Ron den Abend verflucht hatten, weil beide weder die gewünschte Partnerin gehabt hatten, noch richtig tanzen konnten.

Der Rotschopf war diesmal intelligenter gewesen und hatte Hermione tatsächlich bereits gefragt und sie hatte, trotz des vielen Streits in den letzten Wochen, mit ‚ja' geantwortet.

Natürlich freute Harry sich für die beiden, aber wenn er ehrlich war versetzte ihm das ganze auch einen Stich, denn er wäre an dem Abend dann wohl allein.

Klar hätte er Cho Chang fragen können, doch nach der Farce des letzten Schuljahres und dem Ende ihrer ‚gemeinsamen Zeit' konnte und wollte Harry das nicht mehr.

Außerdem war Cho ja nun mit Michael Corner zusammen.

Unter all den Umständen würde er vermutlich nicht mal hingehen und selbst wenn er sich doch dazu überreden ließe, ohne Begleitung.

Er wollte keine Gerüchte über irgendein Mädchen in Hogwarts kursieren haben, das sich dann Hoffnungen machen würde, die er wieder zerstreuen müsste.

In Harrys Leben hatte im Moment keine Frau Platz. Er brauchte all seine Konzentration für den Krieg und hatte dabei keine Augen für Frauen, also wäre es besser sich gar nicht erst auf solche Sachen einzulassen.

Er ließ sich auf eines der Sofas neben dem Feuer fallen und richtete seinen Blick auf die Schwärze außerhalb des Fensters, gegen das mal wieder dicke Regentropfen klatschten.

Irgendwo da draußen war Voldemort und wartete nur darauf Harry zu begegnen. Vielleicht beendete er gerade jetzt, in diesem Moment, das Leben unschuldiger Menschen, während Harry am warmen Feuer saß, fern ab der direkten Gefahr und seine Probleme sich mehr um einen Halloweenball drehten, als um die Zukunft der Welt.

In seiner Brust schlugen zwei Herzen zugleich. Das eine schrie, er sollte aufspringen und Voldemort suchen, um ihn endgültig in die Schranken zu weisen. Das andere wollte einfach nur Frieden und Ruhe. Ein Leben ohne Verantwortung und ohne Bürden. Sollten doch andere sich um Voldemort kümmern.

Aber tief drin wusste Harry, dass niemand außer ihm Voldemort würde vernichten können.

„Hey Harry", Neville lächelte leicht, als er sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen auf das rote Sofa fallen ließ.

„Hi Neville. Was gibt's?", fragte dieser und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Du, ich wollte dich fragen… macht es dir was aus, wenn ich Ginny frage…", eindeutige Röte war Neville ins Gesicht gestiegen und ein verschmitztes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.

Harry hingegen fühlte nichts als Verwirrung.

„Was willst du Ginny fragen?"

„Na, ob sie mich… zum Ball begeleitet…", wenn die Röte in Nevilles Gesicht noch intensiver hatte werden können, so war sie es genau jetzt geworden und auch in Harrys Augen funkelte die Erkenntnis.

„Ach so. Ja klar kannst du sie fragen. Ich habe ganz sicher nichts dagegen", erklärte er gelassen.

„Danke. Und es macht dir wirklich nichts aus? Ich meine… Ron ist dein bester Freund und Ginny seine kleine Schwester. Da dachte ich immer wäre klar, dass du irgendwann mal… nun ja… mit ihr zusammen bist", erklärte Neville.

Ein bitteres Lachen entkam Harrys Kehle und einen Moment wirkten seine grünen Augen dumpf und leer.

„Ich weiß nicht wie lange Ron noch mein bester Freund ist, und was Ginny angeht, sie schien mich von Anfang an zu mögen, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass sonst nichts zwischen uns ist, und wohl auch nie sein wird", Harry versuchte dem jungen Mann neben sich ein ermutigendes Lächeln zu schenken, was ihm jedoch nicht ganz gelingen wollte.

„Mal was anderes Harry… ich hab mich gefragt ob es irgendwann noch mal ein Treffen der DA geben wird… ich meine… vielleicht könnten wir dich ja unterstützen… im Kampf gegen…", seine Stimme brach und seine haselnussbraunen Augen schien feucht zu werden.

Eine Welle aus Mitleid brandete über Harry hinweg.

Neville musste sich mehr als unnütz vorkommen ohne Dumbledore's Army. Dennoch konnte Harry nicht anders, als den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Wahrscheinlich eher nicht. Das ist mein Kampf, Neville. Ich will nicht, dass andere da mit hinein gezogen werden. Ich muss das ganz allein zu Ende bringen", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige und spürte wie sich ihm die Kehle zuschnürte.

Seine Eingeweide schienen sich beim Gedanken daran zu verknoten und seine Hände wurden feucht.

Neville nickte nur stumm.

Harry räusperte sich, um den Kloß im Hals zu vertreiben und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Wenn es aber noch mal ein Treffen geben sollte… bist du der Erste der es erfährt. Versprochen", würgte er hervor. Seine Stimme klang heiser und belegt.

Sein Gegenüber blickte auf und versuchte ebenfalls zu lächeln.

„Vielen Dank…", seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Und Harry, wenn du mal jemanden brauchst… ich weiß, ich bin nicht wie Ron… aber ich hab ein offenes Ohr…".

Neville erhob sich von seinem Platz neben Harry und ging Richtung Portraitloch, zu dem Ginny gerade herein kam.

Es war schön zu sehen, dass Neville nun doch noch seinen Gryffindormut gefunden zu haben schien und sich traute Ginny für den Ball zu fragen.

Die Dinge hatten sich seit der Nacht im Department of Mysteries geändert. Und Harrys Leben hatte einen endgültigen Inhalt bekommen.

Entweder er würde Voldemort besiegen oder bei dem Versuch sterben.

Der Goldjunge warf einen Blick auf seine magische Taschenuhr. Noch war es nicht spät und damit hätte er noch etwas Zeit zum üben.

Während des langweiligen Unterrichts, den er an diesem Tag hatte über sich ergehen lassen müssen, war Harry eine Idee gekommen, wo er am besten würde üben können: Der Room of Requirements schien ihm ideal für dafür.

Sowieso fragte er sich, warum er nicht schon früher darauf gekommen war, immer hin hatten er und die DA den Raum im letzten Schuljahr doch genau für diesen Zweck benutzt.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Harry im Room of Requirements. Wie immer hatte sich der Raum seinen individuellen Wünschen angepasst.

Er war groß genug, um darin Zauber und Flüche zu üben, gleichzeitig beherbergte er ein riesiges Bett, sodass Harry sich zwischendurch immer wieder ausruhen konnte, denn, wie er gelesen hatte, zehrten schwarzmagische Zauber an der Energie des Zaubernden. Neben dem Bett brannte ein Feuer im Kamin, sodass die Temperatur immer angenehm warm blieb.

Mit seinen Büchern bewaffnet ließ Harry sich zunächst auf das weiche Bett fallen. Es war groß genug für zwei Personen und mit weicher, cremefarbener Seide bezogen.

Er schlug das _Buch der 1000 Flüche_ auf, das er sich sicherheitshalber doch noch mal aus der Bibliothek geholt hatte, und blätterte auf die Seite, die den Fluch behandelte, der den Gegner würde erblinden lassen.

Schnell überflog er die Seite. Ein violetter Blitz würde den Gegner treffen müssen, dann wäre der Zauber geglückt hieß es.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen erhob er sich. Noch immer konnte er sich nicht an den Gedanken schwarzer Magie zu verwenden gewöhnen. Es kam ihm einfach falsch vor.

Nichts desto trotz fixierte er mit dem Blick die gegenüberliegende Wand und richtete den Zauberstab auf einen imaginären Gegner.

„_Lumus amittere_", flüsterte er und für einen kurzen Moment erschien ein kleines, violettes Licht an der Spitze des Stabs, das kaum einen Herzschlag später wieder erstarb, ohne sich gelöst zu haben.

‚Guter Anfang', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, aber er würde sich nicht entmutigen lassen und weiter üben.

Der Abend schritt voran und irgendwann, Harry fühlte sich bereits der völligen Erschöpfung nah, schaffte er es, dass der Zauber sich von seinem Zauberstab löste und ein paar Fuß weit durch die Luft schoss, bevor er erstarb.

Zwar war das sicher schon ein Erfolg, aber der Goldjunge nahm sich dennoch vor den Zauber auch weiterhin zu üben, um die Reichweite zu vergrößern. Er wusste ja nicht, wie nah er dem Lord kommen würde und er konnte nicht auf nur fünf Fuß zwischen ihnen spekulieren.

Müde schloss er kurz die Augen, bevor er seine Bücher wieder zusammen packte.

Innerlich fühlte er sich ausgebrannt und leer.

Es war als habe die Magie ihm den Lebenswillen entzogen. Zugleich fühlte er sich von dem war er tat angewidert.

Stelle er sich nicht gerade auf die gleiche Stufe, wie Voldemort?

Schnell versuchte er den Gedanken abzuschütteln und in seinen Schlafraum zu kommen.

„Wo bist du so lang' gewesen, Alter?", Rons skeptische Stimme empfing den Schwarzhaarigen, als er endlich im Gryffindorturm ankam und ins Bett gehen wollte.

„Ich war in der Bibliothek", log Harry, aber es schien ihm die einzige Ausrede, die glaubwürdig war, immerhin hatte er einen Stapel Bücher unter dem Arm.

Der Rotschopf nickte nur einmal kurz, während Harry die Bücher in die Schublade seines Nachttischs presste und diese dann magisch verschloss.

„Und was du dir ausgelieh'n hast, musst du vor mir verstecken?", fragte sein bester Freund ohne einen Hauch Emotion in der Stimme.

Harry zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Sag mal, was soll das, Ron? Erst verhörst du mich, wo ich gewesen bin und dann glaubst du, ich verstecke Bücher vor dir?"

Sein Gegenüber zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

„Naja, warum sonst solltest du sie wegschließ'n?", fragte er.

Glühend heiße Wut, vermischt mit einem Hauch Angst braute sich in Harry zusammen. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen.

„Vielleicht sperre ich sie weg, weil es Besitztümer der Bibliothek sind, und ich nicht möchte, dass etwas dran kommt? Hast du darüber schon mal nachgedacht, bevor du mir so einen Scheiß unterstellst?", ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten drehte Harry sich auf dem Absatz um verschwand aus dem Schlafraum in Richtung Bad, nicht ohne die Tür mit solcher Gewalt zuzuschlagen, dass man es sicher auch untern im CommonRoom noch hören würde.

Erneut stand er vor dem Spiegel, den er noch vor wenigen Wochen in tausend Scherben zerbrochen hatte. Sein Abbild zeigte ihm einen jungen Mann mit müden Augen und bebender Atmung.

Natürlich hatte Ron mit seiner Vermutung Recht, Harry verheimlichte ihm etwas, aber dennoch tat es ihm fast körperlich weh, dass sein bester Freund ihm nicht vertraute und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich darin bestätigt, ihm nichts von den Büchern gesagt zu haben, denn er hätte es niemals verstanden.

Wie auch? Harry verstand das ganze ja nicht mal selbst.

Für den nächsten Tag nahm er sich vor noch mal mit Parker zu sprechen, bis dahin konnte er nur versuchen Ron, der einmal der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben gewesen war, aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Wütend schlug Draco die Tür zu seinem Zimmer im Hause Slytherin, zu. Den ganzen Tag über hätte er nichts lieber getan, als jedes Mädchen, mit dem Potter theoretisch zum Ball gehen könnte, eigenhändig zu erwürgen.

Die Stunden waren an ihm vorbei gekrochen, während er Patil und Brown im Unterricht mit Blicken aufgespießt hatte und Blaise ihn immer wieder warnend angesehen hatte.

Der ganze Tag war die reinste Farce gewesen und am liebsten wäre Draco dem Dunklen Lord persönlich an den Hals gesprungen dafür.

An der ganzen miesen Situation war einzig und allein dieser größenwahnsinnige Spinner Schuld.

Kaum war das Abendessen vorbei gewesen hatte Draco nur noch fort gewollt. Weaslettes schmachtende Blicke hatte er einfach nicht noch länger ertragen können, ohne Morde zu begehen und, dass er sich eingestehen musste doch in Potter verliebt zu sein, machte die Sache nicht leichter.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn von seiner Wut runterkommen, wobei das an der schlechten Laune auch nichts änderte.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, betrat Blaise den Raum. Sein übliches spöttisches Lächeln war verschwunden, in seinen blauen Augen lag der gleiche Ernst wie am Morgen.

„Was willst du?", fragte Draco bissig.

„Nur mit dir reden", erwiderte sein bester Freund sanft.

„Reden? Über was denn? Das ich nicht Potter und mein Leben zugleich haben kann? Das hab ich jetzt begriffen, vielen Dank auch!", die Wut vom Morgen war noch nicht wirklich abgeklungen und die Aussicht auf den Ball machte es auch nicht besser.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir wehgetan habe. Ich wollte nur, dass du endlich aufhörst dich selbst zu belügen. Aber darum bin ich nicht hier".

„Sondern?"

„Ich wollte mit dir über den Ball reden. Du wirst mitkommen, oder?", fragte Blaise und ließ sich auf Dracos Bett sinken.

„Ich hatte es nicht vor, warum?", fragte dieser.

„Weil ich glaube, dass Potter allein kommt, ohne Begleitung und das heißt für dich, dass du nicht zum Mörder wirst", nun war das spöttische Grinsen doch zurückgekehrt.

„Warum sollte Potter allein zum Ball gehen? Die halbe Schule fliegt auf ihn!", erwiderte Draco.

„Auf dich doch auch! Und nimmst du jemanden mit?"

„Nein, aber ich bin ja auch nicht an Mädchen interessiert!"

„Wer sagt denn, dass Potter das ist?"

Überrascht blickte Draco zu Blaise und zog nun beide Augenbrauen voller Erstaunen hoch, während sein Gegenüber zu glucksen begann.

„Dafür, dass du Potter ständig im Blick hast, siehst du aber sehr wenig. Außer dieses kurze ‚irgendwas' letztes Jahr mit Chang, hat er noch keine Erfahrung mit Mädchen und scheint sich auch für keines erwärmen zu können, obwohl er fast jede haben könnte", erklärte er.

„Ja, Potter hat andere Dinge im Kopf, wie zum Beispiel den Krieg", rechtfertige Draco.

„Klar den Krieg. Und der hält ihn auch davon ab einfach mal Sex zu haben? Er müsste sich ja nicht gleich auf eine Beziehung einlassen, aber Potter hat ja nicht mal Affären", Blaise schien sich seiner Sache mehr als sicher.

„Hör auf mir Hoffnungen zu machen, dadurch wird das Ganze sicher nicht leichter, und verpiss dich aus meinem Zimmer. Hast du kein Zuhause?", maulte Draco und zog im gleichen Moment seinen Freund vom Bett, um ihn aus der Tür zu schieben.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Aber überleg es dir. Du hast nichts zu verlieren", sagte Blaise, kurz bevor sein bester Freund ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug und sie magisch versiegelte.

„Ah, Mr. Potter, was kann ich für sie tun?"

Harry stand vorm Pult seines DADA-Lehrers und dieser blickte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu seinem Schüler auf.

„Professor, ich wollte noch mal mit ihnen reden. Wegen der Bücher aus der verbotenen Abteilung", erklärte Harry.

Parker nickte kurz.

„Bitte setz dich doch, Harry. Um was genau geht es?", fragte er ernst.

Wie ihm geheißen ließ sich der Goldjunge vor Parkers Schreibtisch nieder und blickte diesem ohne zu blinzeln in die Augen.

„Ich fühle mich noch sehr unwohl bei der Benutzung der Zauber. Stelle ich mich damit nicht auf die gleiche Stufe wie Voldemort?", fragte er grade heraus.

Parker lächelte warm.

„Nein Harry, du stellst dich damit nicht auf eine Stufe mit ihm. Die Welt ist nicht nur schwarz und weiß", antwortete er.

„Wie meinen Sie das, Professor?", wollte sein Gegenüber wissen.

„Also Harry, zwei Dinge sind wichtig in dieser Sache und die darfst du niemals vergessen. Ob wir ‚gut' oder ‚böse' sind hat nichts mit den Zaubern zu tun, die wir verwenden. Schwarze Magie ist nicht von Natur aus ‚böse' und Lichtmagie ist nicht von Natur aus ‚gut'. Es kommt immer ganz drauf, was wir mit ihr machen und wozu wir sie benutzen. Schwarze Magie ist gefährlich, aber nicht böse und auch normale Zauber können zum Bösen genutzt werden. Der Expelliarmusspruch wird auch von Anhängern der dunklen Seite verwendet, obwohl er kein schwarzmagischer ist. Wenn also normale Zauber auch genutzt werden können, um Böses zu tun, warum sollten es dann bei schwarzmagischen nicht anders rum auch gehen?", erkläre der Professor. Seine schwarzen Augen schienen in Harrys tiefste Seele zu blicken.

„Das ergibt Sinn. Und was war das Zweite, das Sie mir erklären wollten?"

„Nun, da wir geklärt haben, dass ein Zauber nicht von Natur aus nur ‚gut' oder nur ‚böse' sein kann, sollten wir vielleicht auch klären, dass die Welt nicht nur ‚gut' und ‚böse' ist. Ich weiß, wir Menschen neigen oft dazu unsere Umwelt nur in ‚schwarz' und ‚weiß' zu sehen, aber das ist falsch. Zwischen schwarz und weiß liegt ‚grau' und wir befinden uns zu jeder Zeit immer nur in der Grauzone zwischen den Extremen.

Nicht jeder Deatheater ist nur böse, er kann auch so etwas wie Liebe empfinden, zum Beispiel für seine Familie. Jemand der das reine Böse verkörpert könnte das nicht. Zugleich haben auch die Mitglieder des Orders weniger nette Charakterzüge. Dein Freund Ron ist, wenn ich recht informiert bin, oft etwas aufbrausend und schießt übers Ziel hinaus, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass er böse ist. Du darfst niemals vergessen, dass ‚wir' nicht das reine Gute und ‚die' nicht das reine Böse sind".

Ohne ein weiteres Wort sagen zu können nickte Harry. Parkers Worte waren mehr als beeindruckend gewesen und gaben dem Goldjungen mehr als genug Stoff zum Nachdenken für die nächsten Tage.

„Eine Frage hätte ich noch, Professor", sprudelte es aus Harry heraus und am Liebsten hätte er sich im nächsten Moment auf die Zunge gebissen.

„Ja, bitte?"

„Sind… sind die mit Sna… Professor Snape… verwandt?", murmelte der Gryffindor verlegen und wünschte sich, er hätte einmal im Leben seinen Mund gehalten.

Parker aber lächelte ihn nur unergründlich an.

„Darüber, Mr. Potter, reden wir zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt. Bitte gehen Sie jetzt, der Unterricht geht gleich weiter".

Harry nickte erneut stumm, bevor er sich umdrehte und Richtung Tür ging, wobei der dem Drang einfach nur weg zu laufen widerstehen musste. Wieso hatte er bloß gefragt? Wo war denn seine gute Erziehung geblieben? Es ging ihn doch wirklich nichts an, ob die beiden Professoren mit einander verwandt waren oder nicht!

Nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde machte Harry sich ohne Umwege auf den Weg zum Room of Requirements, um weiter zu üben.

Diesmal fühlte sich der Gedanke an die schwarzmagischen Zauber definitiv nicht mehr zu schlecht an wie am Tag zuvor.

Vielleicht war es ja wirklich möglich der Verderbtheit zu entgehen, wenn er an seinen positiven Zielen festhielt.

Nach dem weniger erfreulichen Versuch des Erblindungsfluches hatte Harry nun beschlossen es mit einem Zauber zu versuchen. Der Incendo-Zauber ging ihm ohnehin nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, also wurde es auch Zeit ihn auszuprobieren.

Um dem Feuer das Blut zu bieten, das es als Grundlage brauchte hatte er sich von Dobby ein Messer aus der Küche geben lassen.

Natürlich hatte er dem Hauself nicht gesagt, wofür er das Messer brauchte, aber Dobby hatte auch gar nicht gefragt, er war viel zu glücklich damit gewesen ‚Harry Potter Sir' helfen zu können.

Entschlossen legte Harry die Klinge in seine Hand und drückte sie in die weiche Haut. In kurzer scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn und schoss ihm bis zum Ellenbogen, dann begann rotes Blut aus der Wunde zu strömen.

Der Goldjunge nickte zufrieden, dann nahm der den Zauberstab in die andere Hand und richtete die Spitze auf die Wunde.

Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien das Bild einer immensen Feuersbrunst, ganz so, wie sie im Buch angebildet war.

Was hatte die Beschreibung noch gesagt? Man musste bereits sein zu zerstören? Harry war mehr als bereits Voldemort zu verstören, da war er sich sicher!

„Incendo", murmelte er. Das Blut in der Mitte seiner Handfläche entzündete sich und begann sich auszubreiten, hatte schnell die Größe eines Lagerfeuers erreicht, doch dann erstarb es.

Irritiert betrachtete Harry die Wunde. Noch immer sickerte Blut daraus hervor, der Fehlschlag konnte also nicht an mangelndem Nährboden gelegen haben.

Plötzlich spürte Harry eine alles verschlingende Müdigkeit und ihm wurde klar, warum das Feuer sich nicht weiter hatte ausbreiten können. Dem Anwender fehlte es an Kraft. Der Zauber brauchte einen ausgeruhten Zauberer und keinen, der schon einen ganzen Tag Unterricht hinter sich hatte.

Etwas enttäuscht beschloss Harry sein Üben doch lieber auf das folgende Wochenende zu verschieben und in den CommonRoom zurück zu gehen.

Mit seinem Äußeren doch sehr zufrieden drehte Draco sich vor dem magischen Spiegel noch einmal nach rechts.

„Sehr gute Wahl, Mr Malfoy", schmeichelte ihm eine Stimme aus dem spiegelnden Objekt.

In der Tat, Draco hatte eine sehr gute Wahl getroffen.

Sein Hemd war aus schwarzer Seide, die Hose ebenso schwarz und aus Baumwolle. Die platinblonden Haare hatte er magisch verlängert und mit einem schwarzen Seidenband im Nacken zusammen gebunden. Dazu trug er einen langen Umhang aus glänzendem Polyacryl, ebenso schwarz, wie der Rest seiner Kleidung. Einziger Farbtupfer war ein breiter, slytheringrüner Seidengürtel, den er um die Hüfte trug.

Das aristokratische Gesicht wurde von einer silbernen Maske im Stiele Venedigs, mit goldenen und silbernen Verziehungen und weißen Federn daran, verdeckte, sodass nur seine silbernen Augen zu sehen waren.

Obwohl seine Lust auf den Ball in den vergangenen Tagen nicht zugenommen hatte, war er doch Blaise Aufforderung hinzugehen, nachgekommen.

Eigentlich hatte sein italienischer Freund ja Recht, Draco hatte nichts zu verlieren und es bestand ja wirklich noch immer die Möglichkeit, dass Potter nicht auf Frauen stand. Vielleicht ließ sich damit auch erklären, warum er Weaslette nie wahrnahm.

Mit der Absicht den Abend, so gut es eben ging, zu genießen, verließ er sein Zimmer und betrat den CommonRoom der Slytherins, wo seine Freunde bereits auf ihn warteten.

Trotz der Masken erkannte er jeden von ihnen. Amanda und Pansy, die sich ja ohnehin schon recht ähnlich sahen, hatten das gleiche petrolfarbene Kleid an, wobei Draco auffiel, dass es für den Geschmack der beiden recht schlicht gehalten war, so ganz ohne Perlen und Strasssteine. Ihre Masken waren seiner recht ähnlich, allerdings waren sie schwarz und die Federn daran, passend um Kleid, petrolfarben.

Millicent blieb wie immer schlicht mit cremefarbenem Kleid und Maske.

Besonderes Augenmerk galt jedoch Blaise, der auf Grund seiner italienischen Herkunft, mit dem Thema Venedig sehr viel anfangen konnte.

Seine Maske war golden, ohne Federn mit blauen Nähten. Beide Farben fanden sich auch in seinem Hemd wieder, nur umgedreht – der Stoff war azurblau und die Nähte golden. Seine Hose war schlicht, aber elegant schwarz.

Pansy nickte Draco anerkennend zu. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Blonde, dass seine beste Freundin sich die Haare ebenfalls magisch verlängert hatte, sodass sie wie ein natürlicher Schleier funktionierten.

„Da wir ja jetzt alle komplett sind, sollten wir hoch gehen und den Laden ein bisschen aufmischen!", rief Amanda fröhlich.

Draco konnte gar nicht anders, als lächelnd zu nicken, wobei ihm Blaise warnender Blick nicht entging, auch wenn er ihn noch nicht recht zu deuten wusste.

Die drei Mädchen gingen fröhlich schwatzend vor, während Draco und Blaise ihnen folgten.

„Für wen hast du dich so in Schale geworfen, Dray?", fragte der Braunhaarige gut gelaunt.

„Für mich selbst! Weil ich ein selbstverliebtes Arschloch bin", zischte Draco. Die Sticheleien seines besten Freundes kratzten bereits an seiner mühevoll errungenen, annähernd guten Laune.

„Verstehe", murmelte Blaise scheinbar mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Draco.

Je näher sie der Großen Halle kamen, desto mehr Schüler in Abendgarderobe begegneten ihnen.

Eine Überraschung erwartete die fünf jedoch, als sie die Eingangshalle betraten.

Der gewöhnte Fußboden war einem, mit klarem Wasser gefüllten, Kanal gewichen, auf dem Schwarze Gondeln wie von Geisterhand hin und her trieben.

Der Schlosseingang und die Treppen, die in die oberen Stockwerke führten, waren durch eine Art ‚Seufzerbrücke' miteinander verbunden, da der Kanal sie voneinander trennte.

„Öfter mal was Neues, würde ich sagen", bemerkte Blaise grinsend, während die drei Mädchen die wackeligen Boote betrachteten.

„Da soll ich jetzt rein? In die wackeligen Dinger?", fragte Amanda ungläubig.

„Die werden schon so verzaubert sein, dass deinem teuren Kleid nichts passiert", antwortete Draco und steuerte auf eine der Gondeln zu.

Nach etwas Gezeter und Gemecker fuhren dann fünf Minuten später alle fünf durch die Flügeltür, die in die Große Halle führte.

Der Kanal, auf dem sie sich befanden, führte entlang der Wände, bis zur erhörten Terrasse, auf der normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand.

An diesem Abend jedoch hatte sich dort ein magisches Orchester positioniert, das bereits den ersten Walzer spielte.

In der Mitte des Raumes, umgeben vom Kanal, befand sich eine riesige Tanzfläche, auf der sich bereits die ersten Paare versammelt hatten.

Am rechten Rand der Tanzfläche war eine Theke aufgebaut worden, hinter der Madame Rosmerta stand und Butterbier, sowie Cocktails ausschenkte.

Die Terrasse der Lehrer war über eine venezianische Brücke mit der Tanzfläche verwunden.

Die Wände waren mit riesigen Vorhängen in den Hausfarben versehen, auf denen meterhohe Spiegel angebracht waren, die den ohnehin schon großen Raum optisch noch weiter vergrößerten.

Vor den Spiegeln schwebten einige wenige der üblichen Kerzen. Das meiste Licht im Raum kam jedoch von riesigen, schwebenden Kronleuchtern, die vor einem schwarzen, von Blitzen durchzogenen Himmel, hingen.

Pansy ließ den Blick durch die Halle gleiten, als die fünf aus ihrer Gondel stiegen und die riesige Tanzfläche betraten.

Der Steinboden war poliertem Holz gewichen, damit das Tanzen leichter fallen würde, aber bisher hatte sich noch kein Paar getraut den Anfangen zu machen.

„Dumbledore hat sich ja wirklich Mühe gegeben!", bemerkte Pansy anerkennend.

„Also Vampire haben wir heute Abend sicher keine im Ballsaal", stellte Amanda grinsend fest und nickte zu einem der vielen Spiegel.

Blaise nickte kurz und begann nun ebenfalls zu grinsen.

„Ein Tanzball, ganz nach meinem Geschmack. Das heißt dann wohl, dass es bei den Hufflepuffs heute Abend eine Menge schmerzende Füße geben wird".

Draco schnaubte verächtlich.

„Als ob Gryffindors besser tanzen könnten".

Blaise hob eine Augenbraue sagte aber vorerst nichts, sondern ließ seinen Blick schweifen, der kurz drauf an Potter, Weasle, Granger, Longbottom und Weaslette hängen blieb.

„Das sieht doch wirklich mal nach einem spannenden Abend aus", bemerkte er zufrieden.

Kapitel 6 Ende


	8. Kapitel7 Hass und Liebe

Also mal wieder eine Ankündigung: Ich fange ab Montag ein Praktikum im Gymnasium an (Studium lässt grüßen) und es kann sein, dass ich daher weniger Zeit zum Schreiben finde werde. Ich verspreche allerdings, mich zu beeilen :)

**zissy** HarryPotterKunde wäre sicher eine super Sache! Dann würde ich meine beiden Fächer auch sofort eintauschen XD

Kapitel7 Hass und Liebe

Wenn Ronald Weasley ehrlich war, überraschte es ihn doch sehr, dass es Neville gelungen war, den großen Harry Potter doch noch dazu zu überreden, mit auf den Halloweenball zu kommen.

Seit Dumbledore die Ankündigung gemacht hatte, war in Gryffindor die Hölle losgebrochen. Da war Ron sehr froh gewesen, noch am gleichen Tag Hermione gefragt zu haben, ob sie ihn begleiten würde.

Den Mist vom Yule-Ball, vor zwei Jahren, wollte er nicht wiederholen und war daher umso glücklicher gewesen, als seine langjährige Freundin eingewilligt hatte.

Für seinen besten Freund Harry hatte er sich bereits Ginny als Begleitung zurechtgelegt. Sowieso wäre es doch sehr passend, wenn dem Schwarzhaarigen endlich auffallen würde, dass Rons kleine Schwester nicht nur hübsch geworden war, sondern auch ein großes Interesse an Harry hegte.

Aber der machte keinerlei Anstallten Ginny zu fragen. Er schien auch die Blicke gänzlich zu übersehen, die ihm das rothaarige Mädchen zuwarf.

Rons kleine Schwester war jetzt fünfzehn und damit definitiv in dem Alter, in dem Mädchen den ersten Freund nach Hause brachten, also hatte er es sich, als ihr Bruder, zur Aufgabe gemacht, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie auch an jemanden geriet, den er kannte und bei dem er sie in guten Händen wusste.

Obwohl er sich ja fragte, ob das für Harry Potter wirklich zutreffen würde.

An seinem merkwürdigen Verhalten hatte sich noch immer nichts geändert – ganz im Gegenteil, jetzt versteckte der Schwarzhaarige auch noch Bücher vor seinen Freunden.

Ron war sich sicher, dass es mit diesen Büchern nichts Gutes auf sich haben konnte und sah sich in seiner Vermutung, dass Harry vielleicht doch mit dem Lord im Bunde war, einmal mehr bestätigt.

Vielleicht war bei ihrer Begegnung am Ende des vierten Schuljahres irgendetwas zwischen Harry und dem Lord passiert, das den Blick des Schwarzhaarigen auf die Dinge verändert hatte.

Es war ja schließlich niemand dabei gewesen und als Harry zurückgekommen war, hatte er nur den toten Cedric Diggory unterm Arm gehabt und behauptet Wormtail habe ihn getötet. Wer sagte denn, dass es wirklich so gewesen war?

Und dann die Geschehnisse im vergangenen Jahr. Harry hatte immer wieder Visionen gehabt, das war ja schön und gut, aber wer sagte denn, dass er sie nicht erfunden hatte? Wer sagte denn, dass nicht alles mit seinem neuen Meister abgesprochen war? Klar Dumbledore vertraute ihm, aber der war auch nicht mehr, als ein alter, seniler Mann.

Wer sagte denn, dass Harry ihnen nicht eine Falle gestellt hatte, als er sie ins Department of Mysteries gelockt hatte?

Das würde auch erklären, warum er sich jetzt so merkwürdig verhielt und ihm und Hermione aus dem Weg ging, dafür aber immer häufiger mit Malfoy zu sehen war und bei Malfoy war doch schließlich klar, woher der Wind wehte.

Pureblood seit Urzeiten mit rassistischer Erziehung, dazu ein Slytherin und sein Vater war ja als DeathEater bekannt, das war ja wohl Beweiß genug!

Ron seufzte, als er seinen etwas abgenutzten Umhang am T-Shirt befestigte. Ein Hemd hatte er nicht gefunden, zumindest keines in dem keine Falten waren und einen Bügelzauber kannte er nicht, also hatte er sich spontan dazu entschieden einfach ein schwarzes Shirt anzuziehen, das würde es auch tun.

Dazu eine schwarze Hose und ein violetter Umhang, der ihm, wie immer, etwas zu kurz war und ein Hut – wer brauchte schon eine Maske? Das war doch albern!

Wie auch immer! Ron war nun im Nachhinein doch dankbar, dass Neville Ginny gefragt hatte und sie deshalb nicht mit Harry zum Ball ging.

Als er in den CommonRoom kam fehlte nur noch Ginny, die, laut Hermione, mit ihren Haaren noch nicht zufrieden war.

Der Rotschopf ließ den Blick über seine Freunde gleiten.

Harry trug ein rotes Hemd, mit goldenen Manschetten zu schwarzer Hose und Umhang. Natürlich hatte er sich für eine der albernen Masken entschieden, noch dazu in rot mit goldenen Verziehrungen.

Ron fragte sich, was das werden sollte, ob sein bester Freund jetzt krampfhaft den Gryffindor hatte raushängen lassen wollen oder nur einfach keinen Geschmack besaß. Neville war klassisch gekleidet – weißes Hemd, schwarze Hose und Umhang, weiße Maske, ohne Verziehung und ohne Federn.

Hermione hatte die Haare kunstvoll hochgesteckt und trug ein violettes Kleid, mit dazu passender Maske. Ron musste gestehen, er war stolz auf seine Begleitung und wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, fand seine beste Freundin mittlerweile auch als Frau durchaus interessant.

Seine Gedanken wurden jäh von Hermione fortgerissen, als Ginny zu ihnen stieß und ihrem Bruder ein Lächeln schenkte. Oh ja, Ron war mehr als froh, dass sie nicht mit Harry zum Ball ging, er wäre eindeutig der falsche Umgang für eine so schöne junge Frau.

Ginny hatte ihr glattes Haar zu Locken gedreht, die sanft ihren Hals berührten. Sie trug ein türkises Kleid aus Seide, die dazu passenden Handschuhe und eine Maske in Silber mit türkisenen Ornamenten darauf. Ihr Lächeln hätte sie Sonne aufgehen lassen und brachte Ron dazu innerlich wohlig zu seufzen.

Ja, seine Schwester war erwachsen geworden.

Eigentlich hatte Harry überhaupt keine Lust auf den Ball, aber nach viel Hin und Her hatte er sich von Neville breit schlagen lassen.

Die ganze letzte Woche hatte der Braunhaarige damit verbracht auf Harry einzureden. Erst wollte er dem Goldjungen sogar eine Tanzpartnerin suchen, aber das hatte dieser abgelehnt.

Nun stand Harry also doch im CommonRoom der Gryffindors und würde mit seinen Freunden zum Ball gehen. Dass er sich dabei vorkam, wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen wollte er niemandem sagen und machte stattdessen gute Mine zum bösen Spiel.

Am Liebsten hätte er sich einfach wieder in den Schlafraum zurückgezogen und mit sich selbst Zauberschach gespielt oder der Gleichen. Auf einen Abend mit Alkohol, Tanzen und Pärchen hatte er keine wirkliche Lust und wenn er ehrlich war, auch wichtigere und schwerwiegendere Probleme.

Neville schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, als die fünf gemeinsam den CommonRoom Richtung Große Halle verließen.

Wie zu erwarten war hatte Dumbledore das ganze Schloss entsprechend des Themas verzaubert und versucht ein Stück Venedig nach Schottland zu holen.

Was ihm, wie Harry fand, auch gelungen war.

In der Halle war noch nicht wirklich viel los, als sie dort ankamen.

„Nich schlecht. Dumbledore hat sich was einfall'n lass'n", bemerkte Ron, als er Hermione auf die Tanzfläche führte.

„Ich wette die Hälfte davon ist McGonagalls Werk", erwiderte diese, schien aber mit dem Resultat ebenso zufrieden.

Während seine vier Freunde sich mit ihren Tanzpartnern beschäftigten steuerte Harry auf die Theke zu und ließ sich von Madame Rosmerta ein Butterbier zapfen, bevor er sich eine Ecke suchte, von der aus er das Treiben würde beobachten können, ohne selbst Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Auf Trubel hatte er definitiv keine Lust.

Auf den Walzer, der gespielt wurde, als Harry den Raum betreten hatte folgte eine Rumba, die nun auch Neville und Ginny zum Tanzen animierte, während Ron und Hermione nun ihrerseits Getränke holen gingen.

Kurz fragte Harry sich, warum er nicht angeboten hatten den anderen welche mitzubringen, aber dann wurde er sich wieder seine Situation bewusst. Er fühlte sich nicht willkommen und obwohl er wusste, dass Neville versuchte ihn zu integrieren: er gehörte nicht richtig dazu!

„Der große Harry Potter kommt ohne Tanzpartnerin?", fragte eine spöttische aber zugleich auch interessierte Stimme neben ihm.

Harry hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sich jemand neben ihn gestellt hatte und würde er diese Stimme nicht in und auswendig kennen, hätte er die Person gar nicht erst erkannt.

Draco Malfoy sah umwerfend aus, zumindest wenn man Harry fragte. Obwohl das verlängerte Haar ihn etwas zu sehr an Lucius Malfoy erinnerte.

„Scheint so, Malfoy. Wo ist deine Tanzpartnerin?", fragte der Goldjunge zurück, seine Stimme war völlig ruhig geblieben, so als hätte sein Gesprächspartner gar nicht versucht ihn aufzuziehen und zu provozieren.

Malfoy hob kurz die Mundwinkel.

„Ich bin mit meinen Freunden hier. Weil wir aber einen Mann zu wenig haben wurden bei uns keine Paare einteilt. Ihr scheint das gleiche Problem zu haben, aber auf dich wurde wohl wenig Rücksicht genommen", antwortete Malfoy, der Spott in seiner Stimme war einem neutralen Ernst gewichen.

Harry warf dem Blonden einen kurzen Blick durch die Maske zu.

„Ich sage es ungern, aber du hast Recht, ja. Jedoch, wenn ich ehrlich bin, wollte ich keine Tanzpartnerin", erklärte der Goldjunge und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier.

Malfoy gluckste leise.

„Du wolltest keine? Kannst du nicht tanzen oder war Keine gute genug für dich?", der Spott war zurückgekehrte und Harry war sich beinahe sicher, trotz der Maske zu sehen, dass Malfoys Augen kurz geleuchtet hatten.

Dennoch blieb seine Antwort ruhig und gelassen.

„Weder noch, Malfoy. Ich hab keine Zeit für eine Beziehung und wollte daher allen Hoffnungen und Gerüchten vorbeugen"

„Wer sagt denn, dass man immer gleich eine Beziehung anfangen muss, nur weil man einen Abend mit einem Mädchen verbringt?", fragte Malfoy irritiert und zugleich amüsiert.

Harry lächelte grimmig. Klar, in Malfoys Welt gab es Affairen und One-Night-Stands – alles ohne Gefühle, aber für Harry kam das nicht in frage. Entweder er ließ sich auf ein Mädchen ein, dann aber auch mit ehrlichen Absichten und ganzem Herzen, oder eben nicht. Und im Moment gab es, soweit er das sehen konnte, keine die ihn genug interessierte, um sich auf etwas Längeres einzulassen.

„In deiner Welt mag das so sein Malfoy, aber meine Welt dreht sich anders", erwiderte der Goldjunge.

„Kannst du tanzen, Potter?"

Der Themenwechsel überraschte Harry zwar, aber er nickte dennoch.

„Dann hab ich einen Vorschlag für dich. Und glaub mir, da wird niemand auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden, ob mehr dahinter steckt", begann Malfoy, wartete dann aber doch auf eine Zustimmung seines Gesprächspartners.

„Lass hören, Malfoy. Aber eins sei gesagt, ich tanze nicht mit Männern", antworte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Malfoy lachte kurz auf. Es war nicht sein übliches, kaltes, überhebliches Lachen sondern ein warmer Laut, der Harry irgendwo in seinem Herzen erreichte und in ihm den Wunsch keimen ließ dieses Lachen häufiger zu hören.

„Nein, keine Sorge, ich hatte nicht vor mit dir zu tanzen. Außerdem gehe ich davon aus, dass wir beide nur Herrenschritte beherrschen. Aber wie ich erwähnte haben wir einen Herrn zu wenig und deine so genannten Freunde scheinen heute Abend mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt zu sein. Also, was würdest du davon halten mit Amanda zu tanzen? Drei Herren, drei Damen – das geht auf", erklärte Malfoy. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war ernst und ehrlich.

Harry zögerte. Konnte er dem Slytherin vertrauen? Was würde man morgen alles über ihn behaupten, wenn er mit Amanda tanzte? Würde es überhaupt auffallen? Und konnte es ihm nicht ganz einfach egal sein, was morgen wäre? Es ging doch um den Abend und nicht um morgen oder übermorgen.

Um sich Sorgen zu machen würde er noch genug Zeit finden und warum sollte es ihm nicht vergönnt sein, einfach mal einen Abend zu genießen, ohne immer an ‚morgen' denken zu müssen?

Harry nickte kurz und begann zu lächeln. Das erste, ehrliche Lächeln seit er nach Hogwarts gekommen war.

„Einverstanden Malfoy, ich tanze mit ihr".

Aus den Augenwinkeln blickte Ron zu Harry, der am Rand der Tanzfläche stand und sich mal wieder mit Malfoy unterhielt.

Zwar konnte er ihre Gesichter durch die Masken nicht sehen, aber sie schienen nicht zu streiten.

„Psst, Hermione! Guck mal zu Harry!", wisperte Ron seiner besten Freundin zu.

Die junge Frau folgte Rons Blick zu zwei Gestalten, die nebeneinander standen und sich scheinbar völlig harmlos unterhielten.

„Was macht er da?", fragte Hermione irritiert.

„Das wüsst' ich auch mal gern! Der is' eh schon ständig mit Malfoy zusamm'n! Das kann doch nicht mit recht'n Dingen zugeh'n!", entrüstete sich der Rotschopf. Was ihm schon den ganzen Tag im Kopf herum ging bestätigte sich aufs Neue.

Wenn Harry wirklich mit dem Lord im Bunde war, so gab er sich wenig Mühe es zu verstecken, oder er war sich seiner Sache einfach zu sicher.

„Meinst du Malfoy hat ihn verhext?", fragte seine Begleitung besorgt.

Ron schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Nein, ich glaub' Harry geht freiwillig mit", antwortete er, den Groll in seiner Stimme versuchte er gar nicht erst zu unterdrücken.

„Aber warum sollte er das tun? Er und Malfoy sind erklärte Erzfeinde", bemerkte Hermione irritiert.

„Vielleicht, weil unser lieber Harry grad' dabei is' die Seit'n zu wechel'n", murmelte Ron, sodass nur seine Gesprächpartnerin ihn hören könnte.

Der Rotschopf sah, wie ich sich die Pupillen der jungen Frau weiteten und Entsetzen sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Das kann doch nicht sein, Ron! Harry würde niemals Dumbledore betrügen!", flüsterte sie heiser.

„Ich denk' er würde es nich' nur tun, sondern hat's sogar schon getan!"

Draco wusste selbst nicht recht was und warum er das tat.

Hatte er gerade wirklich Harry Potter eingeladen, den Abend mit ihm und seinen Freunden zu verbringen, mit Amanda zu tanzen und hatte eben dieser Harry Potter dann auch noch mit ‚ja' geantwortet?

Das alles kam dem Blonden wie ein Traum vor. Traumhaft schön und zu gleich unendlich tödlich. Was würde der Lord sagen, sollte er davon erfahren, dass einer seiner Leute den Abend freiwillig in friedlicher Eintracht mit dem Goldjungen der Zaubererwelt verbrachte?

Die ganze, verzwickte Situation war so sehr zum Lachen, dass Draco am Liebsten geheult hätte.

Aber stattdessen beschloss er den Abend lieber zu genießen, denn es wäre das erste und das letzte Mal, dass er Harry… nein… _Potter_… so nah würde sein können.

Als er zusammen mit Potter zu den anderen zurückkehrte empfingen ihn überraschte Gesichter.

Kurz warf Draco einen Blick zu Blaise, dessen hochgezogene Augenbrauen der Blonde trotz der Maske förmlich sehen konnte.

Pansy ließ ihren Blick über Potters Garderobe schweifen und begann zu grinsen.

„Definitiv Gryffindor, mein Lieber", bemerkte sie amüsiert.

Potter räusperte sich verlegen.

„Ähm, ja. Die Macht der Gewohnheit", antwortete er.

„Jetzt mal Klartext, Draco. Warum hast du Potter mitgebracht?", fragte Blaise, in dessen Stimme unverhohlene Härte mitschwang.

„Wir haben einen Herrn zu wenig und Potter hat keine Begleitung, also dachte ich tanzt er mit Amanda, dann muss keiner von uns Phasenweise verzichten", erklärte Draco wahrheitsgemäß, was er allerdings ausließ, war die Tatsache, dass er es genoss den Abend mit Potter zu verbringen.

Auf Amandas Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus.

„Ein guter Gedanke, Draco, auch wenn deine Wahl wirklich etwas außergewöhnlich ist".

Die Freude seiner Freundin ließ Draco aufatmen. Insgeheim hatte er gefürchtet, Amanda würde Potter als Tanzpartner nicht haben wollen.

Blaise sagte dazu nichts, nickte aber. Dennoch entging Draco der warnende Ausdruck in den blauen Augen nicht.

„Aber bevor wir tanzen genießen wir den Abend, ich brauche meine Füße noch ein bisschen", scherzte Pansy und hob ihren Cocktail, damit die anderen anstoßen konnten, allerdings wagte Potter es nicht, sein Glas zu heben.

Pansy warf dem Gryffindor einen kurzen Blick zu und sagte: „Das gilt auch für Goldjungen, also los". Mit Nachdruck hielt sie ihm das Glas entgegen und nun konnte sich auch Potter dem nicht mehr entziehen und stieß mit ihr an, während ein beinnahe seliges Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.

Es war faszinierend, wie gut Potter sich an diesem Abend in Dracos Freundeskreis einfand. Sie standen noch über drei Stunden lang einfach nur redend beieinander und lachten über Dinge, von denen Draco nie geglaubt hätte, dass ein Gryffindor sie lustig finden könnte.

Und je länger er Potter beobachtete, desto stärker wurde das Gefühl, dass in seinem Herzen etwas schmolz, von dem er bis zu diesem Moment nicht gewusst hatte, das es existierte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Blaise Recht und Draco hatte sich tatsächlich in Potter verliebt.

Je länger Harry bei Malfoys Freunden stand, desto besser fühlte er sich.

Es war definitiv gut gewesen Nevilles Drängen nachzugeben und zum Ball zu gehen. Zum ersten Mal, seit Sirius Tod fühlte Harry sich lebendig. Zum ersten Mal, hatte er das Gefühl nicht innerlich erstarrt zu sein.

Eine Fröhlichkeit und Heiterkeit machte sich in ihm breit, die er längst verloren geglaubt hatte und fast beneidete er Malfoy um seine Freunde.

Nach über drei Stunden des Redens und Lachens warf Parkinson einen viel sagenden Blick auf ihre Schuhe.

„Jungs, wenn ich jetzt nicht tanze bin ich zu betrunken, um einen Fuß vor den anderen zu bekommen, das heißt es wird Zeit den Tölpeln auf der Tanzfläche mal zu zeigen, wie man tanzt", erklärte sie voller Vorfreude und zerrte Malfoy, gefolgt von Bulstrode und Zabini, davon.

Nun stand Harry allein Amanda Gordon gegenüber, die ihn offen anlächelte.

Der Schwarzhaarige räusperte sich kurz.

„Ich hoffe es macht dir wirklich nichts aus, mit mir zu tanzen", sagte er vorsichtig.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihr langes Haar flog ihr um die Schultern.

Harry war nie aufgefallen, dass sie ein hübsches Mädchen geworden war.

„Keine Sorge Potter, für mich das kein Problem. Lass uns gehen", beruhigte sie ihn und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

Ein moderner Discofox machte es Harry leicht, das Eis zu brechen, denn die offenen Bewegungen, die mehr mit Spaß, als mit Erotik und Paartanz zu tun hatten, ließen wenig Platz für Peinlichkeiten und mehr, um einfach zu genießen.

Gordon war in der Tat eine gute Tänzerin und sie schien Freude daran zu haben, obwohl Harry sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass er ihr Lieblingstanzpartner war.

Auf den Discofox folgte ein Wienerwalzer, Harrys Lieblingstanz – klassisch und doch voller Energie. Es war in der Tat ein gelungener Abend, auch wenn er spätestens jetzt, beim zweiten Tanz mit einer Slytherin, alle Blicke auf sich gezogen hatte und diese deutlich im Rücken spürte.

Kurz machte sich Unbehagen in ihm breit, aber schon mit der nächsten Drehung waren alle schlechten Gedanken überwunden.

Dies war sein Abend und wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte, eine Auszeit von all den trüben Gedanken. Eine Flucht in eine Märchenwelt, die Morgen nichts weiter, als ein entfernter Traum sein würde, aber solange er diesen Traum für sich haben konnte, so lange würde er ihn mit beiden Händen festhalten.

Ungläubig starrte Ron auf die Tanzfläche, sein Mund stand offen.

Daran, dass sein bester Freund den Abend wohl lieber mit dem Feind verbringen wollte und deshalb lachend und schwatzend mit den Slytherins in einer Ecke stand, hatte er sich bereits gewöhnt, aber jetzt schien das Maß ein für alle Mal voll.

Der Rotschopf hatte grade mit Hermione einen, mehr oder weniger gelungenen, Discofox zu Ende getanzt, als ihm auffiel, dass die Slytheringruppe verschwunden war und noch im gleichen Moment war sein Blick auf Harry gefallen, der doch tatsächlich mit _Amanda Gordon_ tanzte, einer Frau, der das Wort ‚DeathEater' schon auf die Stirn geschrieben stand.

„Das is' jetz' nich' sein Ernst, oder?", fragte Ron perplex.

Auch Hermione schien mehr als überrascht, Harry so zu sehen.

„Scheinbar schon und sieh ihn dir mal an, er sieht glücklich aus. So froh haben wir ihn die ganzen letzten Wochen nicht gesehen. Und jetzt lacht und tanzt er mit den Slytherins? Das alles kommt mir doch sehr merkwürdig vor", erklärte die junge Frau.

In just diesem Moment stießen auch Neville und Ginny wieder zu ihnen. Beide waren vom Tanzen doch ziemlich außer Atem.

„Habt ihr Harry gesehen?", fragte Ginny, ihre roten Wangen leuchteten grotesk auf der blassen Haut mit den Sommersprossen.

Ron grummelte leise und nickte zur Tanzfläche.

„Der amüsiert sich prächtig", sagte er verächtlich und leerte den Rest seines Butterbiers mit einem langen Zug.

„Also bitte Ron, das war jetzt aber nicht nötig", wies ihn Hermione zurecht.

Der Rotschopf zuckte nur mit den Schultern – war doch seine Sache wann und wie viel er trank.

Ginnys Blick war derweil zur Tanzfläche gewandert und Erstaunen zeichnete sich auf ihren weichen Zügen ab.

„Tanzt Harry da grade mit Amanda Gordon?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ja, es sieht ganz danach aus. Ron und ich können uns das auch nicht richtig erklären", antwortete Hermione.

„Naja, er scheint einen schönen Abend zu haben, oder?", stellte Neville fest, was ihm einen mörderischen Blick seitens Ron einbrachte.

„Er hätte auch einfach ein Mädchen fragen könn'n, anstatt sich von Malfoy einlad'n zu lass'n, oder?", gab der Rotschopf schnippisch zurück.

Neville schien seinen Fehler einzusehen und nickte nur kleinlaut.

Ron warf einen weiteren wütenden Blick zur Tanzfläche, bevor er sich das nächste Bitterbier holen ging.

„Ron, meinst du nicht, dass es langsam reicht?", fragte Hermione ihn besorgt.

„Nein, es reicht nich'! Wenn ich klar denk'n kann, ertrag' ich das da auf der Tanzfläche nich', also lass mich!", maulte er und nahm einen tiefen Zug.

So hatte er sich den verdammten Abend nicht vorgestellt.

Nach fast fünfundvierzig Minuten durchgehenden Tanzens erklärte Pansy ihr täten jetzt die Füße weh, sie wollte noch einen Cocktail trinken und dann ins Bett gehen.

Das war für Draco das Stichwort sie, nach Abschluss des Chachacha, wieder zum Rand der Tanzfläche zu bringen.

Kaum hatte er ein kühles Butterbier in der Hand, als auch schon die anderen beiden Paare zu ihnen stießen.

Blaise wirkte zufrieden mit seiner Leistung, aber das war nichts Neues, der Slytherin war sehr selbstsicher und nahezu immer zufrieden mit dem was er tat.

Potters Erscheinung zog Dracos Aufmerksamkeit viel mehr auf sich. Sowohl er als auch Amanda schienen sich sehr gut amüsiert zu haben. Der Gryffindor hatte sogar gerötete Wangen und lächelte leicht.

Pansy packte einen magischen Fächer aus, der neben ihr in der Luft stand und sie mit erfrischender Kühle versorgte.

„Leute, es ist verdammt warm hier drin", bemerkte sie lachend und nahm einen Schluck ihres Cocktails.

Millicent lächelte sacht. Den ganzen Abend hatte sie kaum ein Wort gesagt, aber sie war ohnehin kein Mensch vieler Worte. Ihren Augen war anzusehen, dass sie den Ball genoss und Spaß hatte. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum sie sich so gut mit Blaise verstand.

„Malfoy, kann ich dich kurz draußen sprechen?", fragte Potter neben ihm. Seine Mine war gelassen, die Stimme freundlich.

Draco warf einen kurzen Blick zu Blaise, dann nickte er.

„Klar, lass uns raus gehen. Ich brauche ohnehin frische Luft. Pansy hat Recht, es ist heiß hier drin".

Als die beiden aus der Eingangshalle auf den Kiesweg traten und die kalte Nachtluft sie umfasste, bemerkte Draco zum ersten Mal, wie heiß es wirklich in der Halle gewesen war.

Zu anfangs waren die Atemzüge erfrischend und willkommen, wurden aber schnell schmerzhaft kalt in den Lungen.

„Also Potter, worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?", fragte er ernst.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, Malfoy", der gleiche Ernst schwang in seiner Stimme mit, aber auch eindeutige Dankbarkeit.

„Dafür, dass wir dich heute Abend wie einen Menschen behandelt haben, anstatt, wie einen Gegenstand, der immer rumgereicht wird? Da gibt es nichts zu danken Potter", antwortete Draco wahrheitsgemäß.

„Trotzdem. Ohne dich… ohne euch… wäre der Abend sicher eine Qual gewesen. Bitte richte den anderen meinen Dank aus".

Die ganze Zeit hatten die beiden nebeneinander gestanden und in die Nacht geblickt, ohne den anderen anzusehen. Jetzt drehte Draco sich zu seinem Gesprächpartner.

„Ich sag dir was Potter, wenn meine Freunde so mit mir umgehen würden, wie deine mit dir, dann würde ich ihnen zeigen, was ich davon halte und sie eiskalt im Krieg hängen lassen, nur um ihnen klar zu machen, dass ich ein lebendes Wesen bin, Gefühle habe und Entscheidungen treffe", erklärte Draco. Bitterkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit und eine Welle aus Zorn brandete über den Blonden hinweg, als die Worte über seine Lippen kamen.

Nun drehte sich auch Potter um und sie sahen einander direkt in die Augen.

Diese klaren grünen Augen, so rein und glänzend wie Smaragde, waren wie eine Droge, für Draco. Er hätte sie ewig ansehen können und doch nie genug davon bekommen.

Es waren die Augen aus seinen kühnsten Träumen, die Augen, die ihn vor dem Dunklen Lord bewahrten und die seiner Welt Hoffnung schenkten.

Ohne sein Zutun überbrückte Dracos Körper die letzten Meter, die ihn von Harry trennten und bevor er realisiert hatte, was er tat, hatte er eine Hand in den Nacken des Schwarzhaarigen gelegt und ihre Lippen berührten einander auf eine entsetzlich sanfte Weise.

Flüssiges Feuer schien durch Dracos Adern zu strömen, seine Haut prickelte, Stromschläge rasten seine Wirbelsäule hinab und eine wohlige, willkommene Wärme breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus. Es war als stünde sein Körper in Flammen.

Diese unendlich weichen Lippen berührten die seinen und nicht nur das, sie erwiderten den Kuss. Sanft, zurückhaltend, ein wenig unsicher, aber sie erwiderten den leichten Druck.

Draco konnte nicht anders, als seine freie Hand auf Harrys Hüfte zu legen und sein Magen machte einen freudigen Sprung, als er spürte, wie sich starke Arme zaghaft um seinen Hals schlagen.

Es kostete ihn alle Mühe, mit seiner Zunge nicht über die süßen Lippen zu fahren, sondern einfach nur das zu genießen, was er bekam.

Ein leichter Hauch von Vanille und Zimt ging von Harry aus. Sein Körper fühlte sich einfach unsagbar _richtig _an, da wo er gerade jetzt war und wenn es nach Draco gegangen wäre, hätte dieser Abend sein ganzes Leben verändert.

Aber er wusste, dass er diesem Traum und dieser Sehnsucht nur heute nachgeben und morgen wieder in seine graue Welt zurückkehren würde in der Harry unerreichbar weit weg war.

Seine rechte Hand wanderte von Harrys Nacken in dessen Haar und krallte sich dort liebevoll fest, während ihre Lippen sich in einem ewigen Kreislauf immer wieder für Sekundenbruchteile lösten und dann wieder aufeinander trafen. Wobei jede erneute Berührung Stromschläge und Feuerstöße durch Dracos Körper schickte, bis dieser glaubte sein Inneres stünde in Brand und würde von Harry einfach hinfort gewaschen.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit gelang es Draco sich von seinem Gegenüber zu lösen und es war, als würde ihm der fehlende Kontakt körperliche Schmerzen zufügen. Alles in ihm schrie danach, Harry einfach wieder in seine Arme zu schließen und diesen Traum zu leben. Aber Träume blieben Träume. Das was zählte war das Leben und im Leben gab es keinen Platz für einen Harry Potter und einen Draco Malfoy, die etwas anderes, als erklärte Feinde waren.

Dieser Abend war Urlaub von den normalen Dingen gewesen und ein Ausflug in Dracos größte Sehnsüchte, aber nun war es an der Zeit in die Realität zurückzukehren, in der Harry der Retter der Welt war und Draco nur ein DeathEater, der für seine Taten einen hohen Preis würde zahlen müssen.

Sie waren beide gefangen in ihren Welten und in diese würden sie jetzt zurückkehren müssen.

Einen unendlichen Moment lang sahen sie einander einfach nur an, ohne etwas zu sagen, während in Draco alles verrückt spielte. Da war so viel Freude vermischt mit so viel Trauer und Kummer.

„Ich danke dir, für diesen wunderschönen Abend, Harry", flüsterte er, bevor er an Potter vorbei zurück ins Schloss ging, nur um sofort, ohne Umwege, in die Dungeons zurückzukehren.

Er würde Blaise Fragen und Blicke jetzt nicht ertragen können, ohne dass seine mühevoll errichteten Mauern brechen würden.

Noch immer gefangen in seinen Erinnerungen stand Harry im eisigen Wind. Das trockene Gewitter war weiter gezogen und nun begannen die ersten Regentropfen vom Himmel zu fallen.

Was war gerade passiert? Hatte er wirklich Draco Malfoy geküsst? Und dann auch noch so, wie er noch nie zuvor jemanden geküsst hatte?

Er war noch immer wie elektrisiert. Zwischendurch hatte er das Gefühl gehabt bei lebendigem Leibe zu verbrennen und jetzt vermisste er diese Wärme, von der er zuvor nicht gewusst hatte, dass es sie gab.

Es war klar, dass es keine Widerholung des Kusses geben würde. Er hatte es in Malfoys Augen gesehen, aber die Art wie er seinen Namen – Harry – ausgesprochen hatte, war Grund genug gewesen hunderte Schmetterlinge in Harrys Bauch zum Fliegen zu bringen.

Der Abend war in der Tat besser geworden, als er gedacht hatte, auch wenn es nur ein Abend gewesen war und er morgen wieder in der bekannten, kalten Welt aufwachen würde, in der er nicht ‚Harry', sondern Harry – the chosen one war. In dieser Welt würde ihn keiner einladen mit ihm zu lachen und darum beschloss Harry die Erinnerung an diesen letzten Abend der Freunde ganz tief in einem Herzen einzuschließen, damit sie ihm den Weg durch die dunklen Pfade der Zukunft erleuchten würde.

Ein fürchterlicher Krach ließ Draco am nächsten Morgen früher als geplant erwachen und noch bevor er die Augen aufgemacht hatte, spürte er eine Welle aus Wut über sich hinweg rollen.

Wer wage es a) in sein Zimmer zu kommen, ohne gefragt zu haben b) das Ganze am Samstagmorgen, wenn Draco noch schlief und c) dabei auch noch die Tür zu knallen?

Ein Gutes hatte die Wut jedoch, sie machte wach und somit saß Draco keine Sekunde später aufrecht im Bett und hatte seine Augen auf Blaise gerichtete, der sich grade auf dem Schreibtischstuhl niederließ und zufrieden grinste.

„Was soll das, du Idiot? Es ist Samstag, wie kommst du darauf mich zu wecken, und dann auch noch um die Uhrzeit?", maulte der Blonde los.

Sein bester Freund lächelte gelassen.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden, bevor hier der Trubel losgeht und du dich in ‚Eisprinz-von-Slytherin-Sachen' wirfst, um mir nicht begegnen zu müssen".

„Und worüber willst du bitte mit mir reden?", wollte Draco wissen. Dass er noch immer seinen Seidenschlafanzug trug versuchte er zu ignorieren, genau wie die Tatsache, dass sein platinblondes Haar noch immer magisch verlängert war und wahrscheinlich in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstand.

„Gestern Abend. Welcher Teufel hat dich geritten, als du Potter zu uns eingeladen hast?", fragte Blaise, diesmal war seiner Stimme eindeutig so etwas wie Zorn anzuhören.

„Willst du die Wahrheit wissen? Ich konnte nicht damit leben, Potter da so stehen zu sehen, allein gelassen von seinen Freunden, denen, die ihm den Rücken stärken sollten! Also habe ich mir gesagt, dass für diesen einen Abend andere Regeln gelten, Regeln, die heute wieder abgeschafft wurden, und darum hab ich ihn gefragt. Gestern, Blaise, durften Gryffindors und Slytherins Freunde sein. Zum ersten und zum letzten Mal. Der Halloweenball war als Urlaub geplant, Urlaub aus der Realität. In einer Welt, die nicht real ist und ihre eigenen Regeln hat, kann Harry Potter einen Abend mit Draco Malfoy feiern", als er geendet hatte atmete Draco schwer. Zorn blitzte in seinen Augen, während seine Lippen einen dünnen Strich bildeten und seine Muskeln aufs Äußerste angespannt waren.

Blaise nickte nur leicht.

„Vielleicht hattest du Recht damit, aber es war gefährlich für euch beide", erklärte der Braunhaarige ernst.

„Ich weiß", Dracos Stimme klang benahe resigniert. „Aber ich wollte diesen Abend eben als das nutzen, was er war – die letzte Gelegenheit das Leben zu genießen und einfach mal so zu tun, als würde es Voldemort nicht geben".

„Warum bist du nach deinem Gespräch mit Potter nicht zurückgekommen? Was ist passiert?", Blaise lächelte sanft, genauso sanft, wie sein Tonfall gewesen war.

Der Blonde verzog kurz das Gesicht.

„Ich hab ihn geküsst. Danach wollte ich allein sein", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

„Du hast _was_?", platzte es aus seinem besten Freund heraus.

„Ja, verdammt, ich hab ihn geküsst, aber er hat es erwidert, ok? Es war einvernehmlich und einmalig. Ich denke Potter weiß das. Also reg dich bitte nicht auf! Was gestern war, hat mit heute nichts zu tun!"

„Was wirst du tun wenn der Lord kommt, um die Schule zu übernehmen und jetzt versuch nicht so zu tun, als wäre es nicht so, du weißt er wird kommen, nur nicht wann und wie", fragte Blaise, seine Augen waren dunkel vor Sorge.

„Was werde ich wohl tun?", erwiderte Draco die Frage. „Ich werde an der Seite der DeathEater kämpfen und dann das Mal empfangen, genau wie du".

Der Braunhaarige nickte anerkennend.

„Draco? Bitte bring mich nicht dazu, zwischen dir und dem Lord wählen zu müssen. Du würdest es bereuen"

Als Harry am Samstagvormittag aus der Dusche kam, um zum Frühstück zu gehen, stellte er mit Erstaunen fest, dass Ron bereits aufgestanden war. Oder aber, der Rotschopf war noch gar nicht vom Ball zurückgekehrt, was natürlich auch sein konnte.

Mit einem Schulterzucken verließ er den Schlafraum und ging hinunter in den CommonRoom.

Als er die Treppe hinab stieg und der gut besuchte Raum in Sicht kam spürte Harry bereits zahlreiche Blicke auf sich – der vergangene Abend hatte sich bereits herum gesprochen.

Dennoch gab Harry sich größte Mühe, die vielen Augenpaare zu ignorieren und hinunter in die Große Halle zu gehen, immerhin stand Quidditchtraining an, denn in bereits einer Woche würde das erste Spiel der Saison stattfinden: Gryffindor gegen Slytherin.

Beim Frühstück war bereits einiges los und amüsiert stelle Harry fest, dass einige Schüler noch immer ihre Abendgarderobe trugen, also noch gar nicht im Bett gewesen waren.

Am Tisch der Gryffindors saßen auch schon bereits Ron, Hermione, Ginny und Neville, in eine angeregte Unterhaltung vertieft.

Als Harry sich ihnen näherte verstummten sie und alle vier warfen ihm vorwurfsvolle Blicke zu. Eine unangenehme Spannung machte sich breit und der Goldjunge spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete.

„Ähm, Ron, Ginny, denkt ihr ans Quidditchtraining nach dem Frühstück? Nächste Woche ist das Spiel gegen Slytherin", sagte Harry in der Hoffnung, mit einem unverfänglichen Thema wie Quidditch, die Situation aufzulockern.

Der Rotschopf warf seinem besten Freund einen vernichtenden Blick zu und erhob sich, als wolle er sich Harry in den Weg stellen.

„_Wir_ komm'n ganz sicher zum Training, _wir_ woll'n ja auch gewinn'n. Aber ob du noch gegen deine kleinen Slytherinfreunde gewinn'n willst, weiß ich nich'".

Der Schwarzhaarige zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Was soll das, Ron? Warum sollte ich nicht gewinnen wollen?", fragte er irritiert.

„Tja, wer weiß, vielleicht sin' dir deine toll'n neu'n Freunde lieber als wir", unverhohlene Ablehnung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ließ Harry sich einige Meter weiter am Tisch nieder und schenke sich Kaffee ein.

Auf Unterhaltungen solcher Art hatte er sicher keine Lust und bevor ihm der Appetit endgültig verging, wollte er lieber jetzt essen.

Eine Stunde später stand das gesamte Quidditchteam der Gryffindors auf dem Platz. Es herrschte starker Wind und die Laune war noch immer gedrückt.

Aber Harry hatte für sich beschlossen, das Ganze nicht an ihn heran zu lassen, sondern, sich lieber darauf zu konzentrieren gut zu spielen. Streit gehörte nicht auf ein Quidditchfeld, sondern in den CommonRoom.

„So Leute, heute ist das letzte Training vor dem ersten Spiel dieses Jahres. Da Slytherin einen mindestens genauso guten Nachwuchs hat wie wir, sollten wir das Team auf keinen Fall unterschätzen. Ich erwarte also heute vollen Einsatz von euch", erklärte Harry.

Ron sah zwar noch immer mehr als verärgert aus, sagte aber nichts, sondern nickte. Ob er Harry den Siegeswillen abnahm oder nicht war dem Schwarzhaarigen egal. Für diesen Kindergarten hatte er weder Zeit noch Muße.

Trotz der zum Teil angespannten Stimmung verlief das Training zufrieden stellend. Ron war in Bestform, und die Slytherins würden sich anstrengen müssen, den Quaffle an ihm vorbei zu kriegen. Ginny, Dean und Damelza hatten verschiedene Flugformationen geübt, die ihnen mit wenigen Pässen den Weg zum gegnerischen Tor ebnen würden und Jimmys und Ritchies Bludger flogen mit jedem Training zielgenauer.

Alles in Allem hatte Harry ein gutes Gefühl, was das kommende Spiel anging und irgendwie hoffte er auch auf den Sieg, damit Ron seine Anschuldigungen und Anfeindungen bleiben lassen würde.

Dem Schwarzhaarigen war längst klar, dass seine Freundschaft mit dem Rotschopf wahrscheinlich am Ende angekommen war, aber das war nicht schlimm. Solche Dinge passierten nun mal. Aber als Feind wollte er seinen ehemaligen besten Freund nicht.

Seufzend saß Draco über einem Aufsatz für Transfiguration und versuchte sich mühevoll auf die Worte vor ihm zu konzentrieren.

Doch immer wieder erschienen Potters grüne Augen vor ihm und brachten ihn aus der Fassung.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die Tagträume los zu werden. Blaise hatte recht gehabt, der Blonde musste vom Teufel besessen gewesen sein, als er Potter eingeladen hatte, den Abend mit ihnen zu verbringen. Aber es hatte ihm die Luft abgeschnürt den Schwarzhaarigen so allein zu sehen, von seinen Freunden vergessen und verlassen.

Ein leises Geräusch am Fenster vertrieb die Gedanken an Potter dann doch noch.

Draco legte die Feder zur Seite und ging Richtung Fenster, vor dem eine Eule saß. Als der Blonde das Tier erkannte spürte er, wie eine eisige Hand in seine Eingeweide griff.

Vor dem Fenster saß die Eule seines Vaters und sie hatte einen Brief dabei.

Mit zitternden Fingern drehte Draco den Griff und ließ das Tier hinein, das sich sofort auf die Eulenstange neben dem Schreibtisch setzte.

Dracos Knie fühlten sich weich an und sein Magen machte auch nicht den besten Eindruck. Am Liebsten wäre er einfach weggelaufen, ohne den Brief entgegen zu nehmen, aber er war sich sicher, dass sein Vater das Schriftstück mit einem Zauber belegt hatte, der ihn über so was sofort informieren würde.

Er schluckte hart bevor er der Eule den Brief abnahm und diesen öffnete.

_Draco,_

_seit meinem letzten Brief sind Wochen vergangen und ich habe noch immer keine Nachricht, was in Hogwarts passiert._

_Ich hoffe sehr, dass du deine Aufgabe nicht vergessen hast. Der Lord wäre darüber nicht sehr erfreut._

_Ich erwarte etwas mehr Ergeiz mein Sohn! _

_Dieser Brief ist eine Warnung, mach deine Aufgabe richtig, dann wirst du am Neujahrsmorgen in die Reihen der DeathEater aufgenommen. Solltest du versagen und den Lord enttäuschen erwartet dich eine Strafe, die ich nicht mal Potter wünschen würde._

_Lucius _

Draco versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen.

In all dem Trubel wegen Potter und dem Ball war Voldemorts Auftrag völlig in den Hintergrund getreten. Wie hatte er nur so nachlässig sein können? Das alles war Potters Schuld!

Ohne zu zögern und mit laut klopfendem Herzen setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und begann eine Antwort zu schreiben, die alle Ereignisse der vergangenen Wochen, auch Potters Selbstmordversuch, beinhaltete, nur seine eigene Beteiligung ließ er aus.

Als Draco die Feder eine Viertelstunde später zur Seite gelegt hatte und der Eule dabei zusah, wie sie aus dem Fenster davon flog, schwirrte sein Kopf.

Den ersten Schock hatte er verdaut und nahm den Brief noch einmal zur Hand.

Neujahr… das war wirklich nicht mehr lange. Noch zwei Monate, dann würde er sich selbst zu den Reihen der DeathEater zählen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Leben damit enden, als würde er sich selbst verlieren in einer Zukunft, die er niemals für sich selbst gewählt hätte.

Draco hatte das Gefühl, als kämen die Wände auf ihn zu. Alles was er wollte, war raus aus diesem Raum, raus aus dieser verdammten Situation.

Wütend stürmte er aus seinem Zimmer und ließ den CommomRoom hinter sich, ohne Blaise, der erstaunt guckte, auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Hatte sein bester Freund Draco nicht vor wenigen Stunden noch gesagt, dass er sich eher für den Lord, als für den Blonden entscheiden würde?

Warum war er eigentlich in diese Welt aus Rassismus, Vorurteilen, Traditionen und Ehre hineingeboren worden? Konnte er nicht wie Weasle frei sein und seinen eignen Weg gehen?

„Malfoy?"

Draco blieb wie erstarrt stehen.

Er war ohne nachzudenken die Gänge entlang gelaufen, keiner wirklichen Richtung folgend und jetzt hörte er auch noch Potters Stimme hinter sich.

Schnell versuchte der Blonde sich zu sammeln. Niemand sollte sehen, wie es in ihm aussah. Stattdessen setzte er eine überhebliche Mine auf und drehte sich zu Potter um, der ihn kurz musterte und dann seinen Gesichtsausdruck übernahm.

Von dem Kuss vor weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden war nichts mehr zu spüren. Sie waren einfach wieder Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, die einander nicht leiden konnten und erklärte Feinde waren. Dennoch war der Blonde sich sicher, dass weder Spott noch Hohn in Potter Stimme gelegen hatte, als er ihn gerufen hatte – damit war es jetzt vorbei.

„Wo sind denn Weasle und Mudblood?", fragte Draco mit vor Spott triefender Stimme. Er hatte Granger bewusst beschimpft. Er wollte Potter aus der Reserve locken, wollte dass sie stritten und sich hassten, damit er nicht fühlen musste, wie gern er Potter hatte und sich selbst einreden konnte, ein DeathEater sein zu wollen.

„Wie hast du Hermione gerade genannt?", Potter sprang perfekt auf Dracos Köder an.

„Ich habe ihr den Namen gegeben, den sie verdient hat! Mudblood!", wiederholte der Blonde, ein siegessicheres Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Potter zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Draco.

„Sag das noch einmal und ich hexe dich ins nächste Jahr!", rief der Schwarzhaarige, echter Zorn stand in seinen grünen Augen.

_Ins nächste Jahr_.

Draco riss die Augen auf. Immer wieder kreisten die drei Worte durch seinen Kopf. Das nächste Jahr, das er so sehr fürchtete und so gerne vergessen wollte. Das nächste Jahr, in dem er kein Leben mehr haben würde.

Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste verwarf er alle Gedanken an Streit mit Potter. Er wollte nur weg und allein sein.

Ohne sein Nemesis noch eines Blickes zu würdigen drehte er sich auf den Absatz um und stürmte davon.

Potters besorgten Blick sah er nicht.

Kapitel7 Ende


	9. Kapitel8 Ein fataler Trank

Kapitel8 Ein fataler Trank

Tosender Applaus empfing Draco und das Team der Slytherins, als sie das Quidditchfeld betraten. Vom anderen Ende kamen Potter und die Gryffindors ihm entgegen. Madame Hooch wartete bereits auf die beiden Teams.

Von den Rängen ertönte die Stimme von Colin Creevey, der Lee Jordan ersetzte und die Spiele kommentierte.

„Captains zu mir", rief Madame Hooch mit magisch verstärkter Stimme. „Ich erwarte ein faires und schönes Spiel!"

Draco stand Potter gegenüber, beide hatten ihre Besen in der Hand und verbeugten sich kurz voreinander, bevor sie zurück zu ihren Teams gingen und sich bereit machten.

Die Flugkunstlehrerin setzte die Pfeife an ihre Lippen und warf einen letzten warnenden Blick zu den beiden Kontrahenten, ehe ein schriller Pfiff ertönte und sich vierzehn Besen zugleich in die Luft erhoben.

Während die anderen sechs in Position gingen, glitt Draco nach oben.

Unten auf dem Feld entließ Madame Hooch gerade die Bludger, gefolgt vom Snitch und zuletzt warf sie den Quaffle in die Höhe, woraufhin das Spiel begann.

Der Blonde Slytherin fing an Kreise über dem Feld zu ziehen und mit den Augen nach etwas Goldenem Ausschau zu halten.

Unter ihm hatte das Spiel bereits in vollen Zügen begonnen und er hörte Creeveys Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass Gryffindor im Quaffelbesitz und Robins mit dem roten Ball auf dem Weg zum Tor der Slytherins war, allerdings von einem Bludger, den Crabbe geschlagen hatte, davon abgehalten wurde.

Draco konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, konzentrierte sich dann aber lieber wieder auf den Snitch.

„Zabini mit dem Quaffle, auf dem Weg zum Tor der Gryffindors. Komm schon Ritchie, hau ihn weg! Nein! Vorbei! Zabini passt zu Pucey. Slytherin ganz nah vor dem Tor der Gryffindors! Ron! Ja! Gehalten! Ginny jetzt mit dem Quaffle. Lässt du das wohl Crabbe! Pass zu Damelza, weiter zu Dean. Torchance! JA! Treffer! 10:0 für Gryffindor"

Draco verdrehte die Augen, während unten der Jubel ausbrach. Er versuchte das Geschehen auf dem Feld von sich zu schieben, um sich auf den Snitch konzentrieren zu können.

Potter flog auf der anderen Seite des Feldes, dennoch versuchte Draco ihn aus den Augenwinkeln sehen zu können, um darauf gefasst zu sein, falls der Schwarzhaarige den kleinen, goldenen Ball sah.

Creeveys Stimme verkündete, während Draco seine Bahnen zog, bereits das 40:10 für Gryffindor und dass Thomas schon wieder in Besitzt des Quaffles war. Das Spiel verlief alles andere als gut und Draco musste gestehen, dass Potter eine grandiose Wahl getroffen hatte, was seinen Nachwuchs anging.

„NEIN! Ein Bludger von Goyle hat Dean getroffen und Baddock ist im Qufflebesitzt! Ein super Schlag von Jimmy, aber leider vorbei! Pass zu Zabini. Diesmal hat der Bludger getroffen! Super Ritchie! Damleza mit dem Quaffle! Nein! Schon wieder Goyle! Pucey vor den Tor der Gryffindors. Super Ron! Ich wusste du machst das! Zeigt den elenden Slytherins wo der Hammer hängt! Ähm… Verzeihung Professor. Nein! Das war ein fieses Foul! Dieser miese Crabbe! Die arme Ginny!"

Vincent hatte seinen Bludger gerade dazu genutzt, Weaslette vom Besen zu fegen, sodass diese nun vor Schmerz keuchend am Boden saß, ihr Fluggerät lag nutzlos neben ihr.

Madame Hooch folgte Creeveys Ansicht, das ganze als Foul und direkten Angriff anzusehen und gestand Gryffindor einen Freistoß zu.

„Richtig so! Verdammte Slytherins! Nie könnt ihr fair spielen! Jetzt putzen wir euch vom Platz! Los Dean! Hau das Ding rein! Zeig diesen schmierigen, schleimigen… Ja… ja, Professor, ich verstehe. Ähm… wo war ich? Ach ja! Dean mach ein Tor! JA! VERWANDELT! PERFEKT!"

Wenn es so weiter ging und Potter auch noch den Snitch fangen würde, womit Draco, wenn er ehrlich war, auch rechnete, würde das eine der schlimmsten Niederlagen in der Geschichte Slytherins.

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, dann richtete er sein Augenmerk wieder auf das Spielfeld.

Die Zuschauer jubelten unter ihm, weil Gryffindor gerade ein weiteres Tor gelungen war, als Draco etwas Goldenes neben den Torstangen der Slytherins glitzern sah.

Sofort lenkte er seinen Besen Richtung Boden. Der Wind rauschte in seinen Ohren, schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht und verschlang die Rufe der Anwesenden. Einzig der Snitch schien Dracos gesamte Aufmerksamkeit für sich zu beanspruchen, bis er das Geräusch eines anderen Besens dich hinter sich wahrnahm.

Potter war natürlich nicht entgangen, dass der Slytherin etwas gesehen hatte und war ihm nach gehechtet. Nun waren er und sein Firebolt fast gleichauf und der Snitch nur noch wenige Meter entfernt.

Der kleine Ball flog eine scharfe Kurve, um die Torstangen herum, als er wolle er seine beiden Verfolger abschütteln. Draco riss den Besen herum, um das Objekt seiner Begierde nicht wieder zu verlieren und spürte, dass Potter, der nun neben ihm war, das gleich tat.

Wenn jetzt nichts unvorhergesehenes passierte, würde Gryffindor das Spiel in den nächsten Minuten gewinnen, denn Potters Besen war einfach der bessere.

Noch immer versuchte der Snitch den beiden Seekern zu entkommen, in dem er wilde Haken schlug und immer wieder die Richtung wechselte. Mittlerweile befanden sie sich nicht mehr am Boden, sondern wieder in fünfzehn Metern Höhe.

Draco spürte, dass ihm langsam die Puste ausging, aber auch Potter, der nun dabei war an seinem Rivalen vorbei zu ziehen, atmete hörbar schwer.

Nun war der Snitch nur noch wenige Inches entfernt und Draco sah vor seinem geistigen Auge bereits, wie Potter die Hand darum schloss, nichts desto trotz streckte er seine eigene nach dem goldenen Ball aus.

Im nächsten Moment geschah das Unfassbare.

Potters Hand war plötzlich verschwunden, er hörte ein in Schmerz ersticktes Stöhnen neben sich, sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie der Schwarzhaarige sich beide Hände auf die Stirn presste und seitlich vom Besen rutschte, während seine eigene rechte Hand sich um etwas kleines, rundes, kaltes schloss.

Doch mit einem Mal war der Snitch völlig bedeutungslos. Draco hatte die Hand noch nicht richtig um den Ball gelegt, Jubel brach bei den Slytherins aus, da ließ er ihn auch schon wieder los, und jagte mit seinem Besen Potter nach, der im freien Fall auf den Boden zu steuerte.

Der Blonde sah den tödlichen Grund immer näher kommen, während er seinen Nimbus unerbittlich weiter nach unten trieb, bis er unter Potter war und ihn mit beiden Händen auf seinen Besen ziehen konnte. Dabei hätte er beinahe selbst das Gleichgewicht verloren, konnte sich dann aber doch noch halten und bremste den Besen, damit sie nicht beide am Boden zerschellen würden.

Potters Fluggerät landete mit einem lauten Krach auf dem Spielfeld, kurz bevor auch Draco, mit dem ohnmächtigen Gryffindor im Schlepptau, unversehrt aufkam.

Madame Hooch kam auf ihn zu gerannt und riss ihm Potter aus den Armen. Dicht hinter ihr erkannte Draco die Professoren McGonagall und Snape, beide mit ernsten Gesichtern.

„Mr. Malfoy, was ist passiert?", fragte die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin, ihr Mund war nicht mehr, als ein dünner Strich.

Draco schluckte kurz, dann berichtete er von ihrem Rennen um den Snitch und wie Potter sich die Hände vor die Stirn geschlagen hatte.

McGonagall schüttelte besorgt den Kopf.

„Severus, bringen Sie Potter bitte in den Hospital Wing. Poppy soll ihn sich ansehen. Mr. Malfoy, hundert Punkte für Slytherin".

Wie versteinert stand Draco auf dem Spielfeld, während um ihn herum die Ränge leer wurden.

Er wusste nicht, ob ein Snitch auch als gefangen galt, wenn man ihn sofort wieder los ließ, aber das war dem Blonden auch reichlich egal.

Viel mehr wollte er wissen, wann aus ihm, dem selbst verliebten, ichbezogenen Slytherin, ein Lebensretter geworden war und das nicht zum ersten, sondern schon zum zweiten Mal.

Wann hatte er aufgehört, sich nur für sich selbst zu interessieren und dafür umso mehr für Potter? Früher hätte er stolz diesen Snitch gefangen und es wäre ihm egal gewesen ob und wenn ja wer, Potter rette.

Wann war sein Leben so sehr aus den Fugen geraten?

_Es war dunkel, undurchdringlich dunkel._

_Harry glaubte blind geworden zu sein, bis die Dunkelheit sich lichtete und einen spärlich beleuchteten Kerkerraum preisgab._

_An den nassen Wänden hingen Fackeln, die den Raum in ein schummriges Licht tauchten. Das leise Geräusch von tropfendem Wasser erfüllte die Luft, welche nach Moder und Schimmel roch. _

_Der Raum hatte keine Fenster, in der Mitte stand ein runder Tisch, um den sieben Gestalten saßen, sie alle trugen schwarze Umhänge, ihre Gesichter – bis auf eines – waren unverhüllt. _

_Harry erkannt die sechs Maskenlosen sofort._

_Von rechts nach links saßen Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Lucius Malfoy und Augustus Rookwood vor einem Mann, dessen Gesicht in den Tiefen einer Kapuze verborgen lag. Jedoch sah Harry die roten Augen glühend aus dem Schwarz hervorstechen. _

_Um Voldemorts Schultern lag Nagini. _

_Auf dem Tisch vor ihnen war ein Kreis aus Runen eingezeichnet, die Harry nicht kannte, und in der Mitte dieser Runen lag etwas, dass dem Schwarzhaarigen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ – ein schlagendes, menschliches Herz._

_Der Lord legte gerade einen Brief aus der Hand zurück auf den Tisch, allerdings mit der beschrifteten Seite nach unten. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte das, was einst die geschwungenen Lippen eines attraktiven Mannes gewesen waren. _

_„Gute Arbeit. Richte ihm das von mir aus, Lucius"._

_Malfoy nickte respektvoll._

_„Ja wohl, mein Lord. Er wird mehr als begeistert sein, euch einen guten Dienst erwiesen zu haben"._

_Voldemort wandte seinen Blick von Malfoy ab zur Tür, links neben ihm._

_„Wormtail! Bring mir doch bitte unseren Gast herein", rief Tom Riddles raschelnde Stimme und im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet._

_Peter Pettigrew zitterte am ganzen Leib, als er etwas an Ketten hinter sich herzog, das Harry zunächst gar nicht erkannte. Es war eine Kreatur, die der Schwarzhaarige noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Knapp über eins zwanzig groß, lief aufrecht und sah zerpflückt aus. Es ging gebeugt, sodass man es nicht wirklich erkennen konnte._

_Dann, beim zweiten Hinsehen wurde ihm klar, was Pettigrew da hinter sich herzog, denn das etwas richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. _

_Schwarze Locken fielen um schmale Schultern, ein kleiner Körper stand neben dem Tisch und schokoladenbraune Augen richteten sich auf Harry, als könnten sie ihn sehen. _

_Doch was Harry wirklich entsetzte war nicht die Tatsache, dass Voldemort ein kleines Mädchen herein bringen ließ, das wohl kaum älter als sieben Jahre war, nein es war ihr Brustkorb._

_Er stand offen. Die Rippen waren nach außen gebogen und gebrochen. Das Herz fehlte._

Mit einem entsetzten Schrei erwachte der Schwarzhaarige und saß aufrecht in einem Bett, dass nicht seines war.

Sein Blick war verschwommen, weil die Brille fehlte und das Herz hämmerte ihm gegen den Brustkorb, als wollte es die Rippen strengen.

Er spürte wie heiße Tränen über seine Wangen liefen, ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte.

Sanfte Hände, von denen er nicht wusste, wem sie gehörten, drückten ihn zurück in die weichen Kissen, zogen die Decke wieder zurecht und legten sich auf seine Überhitzte Stirn.

Es waren angenehm kühle Hände, die ihn zärtlich umsorgten.

Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte die schrecklichen Bilder der Vision zu vertreiben.

Dann spürte er etwas an seinen Lippen und hörte Madame Pomfreys Stimme.

„Trinken Sie das, Potter, es wird helfen"

Der Tank, der kurz darauf seinen Mund füllte schmeckte bitter und klebrig zu gleich, tat aber schnell seine Wirkung.

Kaum hatte Harry in hinunter geschluckt spürte er eine wohlige Wärme im Bauch und bleierne Müdigkeit, die ihn hinab zog. Für einen kurzen Moment wallte Panik in ihm hoch, die Vision könnte zurückkommen, dann versank er in tiefe, ereignislose Schwärze.

Sanfte Sonnenstrahlen weckten Harry wie die Hand einer liebenden Mutter.

Er öffnete seine Augen und taste nach der Brille, um klare Sicht zu bekommen, doch ohne sein Zutun wanderte eben diese auf seine Nase und der Schwarzhaarige konnte seine Umgebung klar erkennen.

Er war im Hospital Wing, die Sonne schien sanft hinein und neben seinem Bett saß einmal mehr Draco Malfoy.

„Guten Morgen, Schneewittchen", sagte er belustigt. „Wie oft muss ich dich noch retten? Du springst vom Nordturm, fällst vom Besen, was kommt als Nächstes?"

Harry blinzelte.

„**DU** hast mich gerettet?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Was hast du denn erwartet? Dass Weasley sein Rückrad findet und dich auffängt?", Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich.

„Nein… Ja… ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet habe. Aber nicht dich, schätze ich", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige.

„Tja, wenn es darum geht, kann man sich auf deine Freunde ja wirklich nicht verlassen"

„Warum hast du das gemacht? Es hätte dir doch nur Recht sein können, wenn ich gestorben wäre und diesmal hätte keiner geglaubt, dass du mich umgebracht hast", wollte Harry wissen.

Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue, er schien ein wenig verärgert.

„Ich hab dich aber nicht sterben lassen, okay? Ich hab mich dafür entschieden, mal nicht immer der Arsch zu sein, sondern mal was Tolles zu machen. Kannst du damit Leben, Potter?"

Harry nickte nur stumm – er wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte.

„Gut. Dann lass ich dich jetzt allein. Ich hab noch… was zu erledigen", die letzten Worte hatte der Blonde mehr genuschelt, als gesprochen und verschwand nun beinahe fluchtartig aus dem Raum.

Irritiert blickte ihm der Goldjunge nach und beschloss, dass es nun endgültig Zeit wäre, heraus zu bekommen, was mit Malfoy los war. Vielleicht waren Parkers Bücher ja noch für andere Dinge gut.

Es war wirklich zum Verrücktwerden! Statt die Situation besser zu machen, führte alles, was Draco tat, nur weiter in den Abgrund hinein.

Und obwohl es ihm zutiefst zuwider war, ging er in sein Zimmer und setzte einen Brief auf, in dem er seinem Vater von Potters Sturz berichtete, den Teil, in dem er der Retter war, ließ er aus und ersetzte seine eigene Person und den Besen durch Dumbledore und einen Zauberspruch, das wäre sicher glaubwürdig.

Nachdem er aus er Owlery zurückgekommen war setzte er sich auf eines der schwarzen Ledersofas vor dem Kamin im CommonRoom.

Blaise setzte sich neben ihn und hielt ihm einen Brief unter die Nase, ohne ein Wort der Erklärung.

Draco nahm den Brief und begann zu lesen.

Nach wenigen Minuten gab er seinem besten Freund das Schriftstück zurück und seufzte.

„Für dich also auch"

Blaise nickte.

„Damit dürften wir die Jüngsten in den Reihen der DeathEater sein", bemerkte er zufrieden.

„Welch eine Ehre…", Draco vermochte die Freude seines Freundes nicht recht zu teilen und erntete dafür warnende Blicke.

„Hör mir mal zu Dray, ich hab dich gern, ja? Ich hab auch kein Problem damit, wenn du Potter mal wieder das Leben rettest, so bleibt mehr für den Lord, aber wenn ich merke, dass du deine Prioritäten falsch setzt oder vergisst wer du bist und wohin du gehörst, werde ich nicht zögern dir, notfalls unsanft, auf den richten Weg zu helfen. Verstehen wir uns?", Blaise blaue Augen schienen sich in Dracos zu bohren, sodass dieser nur nicken konnte, bevor er schlagartig wieder die Flucht ergriff.

In seinem Zimmer fühlte er sich zwar auch nicht viel wohler, aber immerhin musste er Blaise', wahrscheinlich gut gemeinte, Drohungen nicht ertragen.

Er glaubte Draco würde zum Verräter werden.

Irgendwie tat dem Blonden dieser Gedanke weh, aber wenn er ehrlich war, so weit hergeholt war das ja nicht. Immerhin hatte er ja wirklich darüber nachgedacht, zu Dumbledore zu gehen.

Verärgert schüttelte er den Kopf, um die düsteren Gedanken los zu werden.

Slytherin hatte gewonnen und Draco konnte sich nicht freuen. Wenn ihm das jemand vor acht Wochen erzählt hätte, wäre er wohl in Gelächter ausgebrochen, jetzt war das Ganze viel zu real und definitiv nicht wünschenswert.

Neujahr… die ganze vergangene Woche war ihm dieses Datum nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen und wenn Blaise jetzt auch noch in der gleichen Nacht sein Dark Mark empfangen würde, gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Das hätte es zwar ansonsten auch nicht gegeben, aber irgendwie machte es die ganze Sache noch viel absoluter.

Wobei erschwerend hinzukam, dass Blaise sich auf das Ganze freute, im Gegensatz zu Draco.

Es war wirklich zum Verrücktwerden!

Seit Stunden wälzte Harry die Bücher, die Parker ihm aufgeschrieben hatte, auf der Suche nach einem Zauber oder der Gleichen, der Geheimnise entlocken konnte. Klar Veritaserum wäre eine Lösung gewesen, aber der Tank hielt maximal 18 Stunden. Harry wusste nicht warum, aber das schien ihm irgendwie zu kurz.

Er brauchte mehr Zeit und Veritaserum würde dazu führen, dass Malfoy _jedem_ die Wahrheit sagen würde, nicht nur Harry selbst. Er musste also eine andere Lösung finden.

Nachdem er nun sämtliche Flüche, Zauber und Rituale durchkämmt hatte blieb ihm nur _Schwarzmagische_ _Tränke_, das einzige Buch, in dem er noch nicht gesucht hatte.

Er überflog eine Seite nach der anderen und hatte die Hoffnung beinahe aufgeben, als ihm ein etwas ins Auge sprang, das genau zu seinen Wünschen zu passen schien.

Kurz vor Ende des Buches befand sich eine Seite mit einem Trank namens ‚Mysteriumprodes-Potion', der dazu führen würde, dass derjenige, der ihn nahm, einer bestimmten Person für dreißig Tage nichts als die Wahrheit würde sagen könne, für andere Personen traf dieser Zauber nicht zu.

Dazu würde Harry nur neben Malfoy stehen und die Worte ‚_Mysterium prodes_' sagen müssen, wenn dieser den Trank zu sich nahm.

Soweit so gut. Harry hatte auch bereits eine Idee, wie er Malfoy dazu bekommen würde, den Trank zu nehmen. Es war fast schon Gewohnheit, dass einer der beiden am falschen Tisch saß.

Das größere Problem war das Brauen. Der Trank brauchte zwei Tage, um einsatzbereit zu sein, allerdings musste auch der Zauberer diese zwei Tage bei seinem Trank bleiben.

Harry hatte für sich beschlossen, er würde sich Freitagmorgen krank melden, damit der Trank Montag zum Frühstück fertig wäre und Harry vorher wenigstens noch eine Nacht Ruhe bekommen würde.

Die Zutaten würde er im Laufe der Woche aus Snapes persönlichem Vorrat nehmen, wenn Harry eine Freistunde und der Poitionsmaster Unterricht hatte.

Es musste einfach funktionieren, Malfoy auf diesem Weg zum Reden zu bringen.

Ron konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Gryffindor hatte wirklich gegen Slytherin verloren. Und das auch noch nach einem Zweikampf zwischen Harry und Malfoy.

Konnte er sich so in seinem früher besten Freund geirrt haben?

Klar, Harry hatte sich die Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen und war vom Besen gefallen, und für einen Moment war Ron sogar besorgt gewesen, aber dann hatte er gesehen, wie ausgerechnet Malfoy Harry das Leben rettete und ihm war klar geworden, dass das Ganze ein abgekartetes Spiel gewesen war.

Die Beiden hatten sich bereits beim Halloweenball abgesprochen. Harrys Schmerzattacke war von langer Hand geplant worden und, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht verletzten würde, würde Malfoy ihm so schnell es ging nachheizen.

Ron fühlte sich verraten von seinem besten Freund, der sich mit dem Feind verbündet hatte.

„Alles klar?", fragte Hermione, die neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß.

„Ja, alles klar", murrte der Rotschopf.

„Du bist doch wohl nicht immer noch eingeschnappt, wegen des Spiels oder?", wollte seine beste Freundin wissen.

„Doch Hermione! Un' was heißt hier eingeschnappt? Ich bin wütend! Harry hat uns verrat'n! Das war von vornherein geplant, damit Slytherin gewinnt! Ich sag' dir irgendwas ist passiert, damals auf diesem verdammt'n Friedhof, als Ced gestorben is'! Irgendwas, das Harry verändert hat. Letztes Jahr diese angeblich'n Vision'n und wir alle lauf'n ihm nach ins Department of Mysteries, nur um dann zu merk'n, dass ja gar kein Sirius da ist, aber dafür ne ganze Horde wahnsinniger DeathEater! Harry hat uns in ne Falle gelockt und Sirius getötet!", platze Ron heraus. Seine ganze Wut und Angst schienen über ihn hinweg zu rollen und seine Zunge zu lösen.

Hermione hatte die Augen entsetzt aufgerissen.

„Du meinst, Harry und Voldemort stecken unter einer Decke und alles, was seit dem Abend auf dem Friedhof passiert ist, war geplant? Aber was ist mit der Prophezeiung?", sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ach bitte! Eine Prophezeiung! Die könn'n in hundert Richtung'n ausgelegt wird'n. Vielleicht bedeutet sie ja gar nich', dass Harry Voldemort _für uns_ besiegt, sondern nur, um selbst dess'n Platz einzunehm'n! Und darum lässt er sich jetz' von ihm unterricht'n und versucht den Orden ans Messer zu liefern!", mutmaßte Ron.

Hermione schien nachdenklich geworden zu sein.

„So habe ich das noch gar nicht gesehen", murmelte sie leise.

„Ja ich hab auch lange gebraucht, um das zu seh'n, aber es ist wahr. Wir kenn'n Harry eigentlich gar nicht".

Es war Freitagnachmittag und Harry stand schon ein gefühltes halbes Leben über einem brodelnden Kessel.

Der Room of Requirements hatte sich, wie immer, seinen Bedürfnissen angepasst.

Das Bett war noch immer vorhanden, damit der Schwarzhaarige hin und wieder ruhen konnte, hinzugekommen war ein großer Kessel und ein Tisch mit allerhand Zutaten und Phiolen darauf.

Der Trank war in der Tat ziemlich kompliziert und Harry wünschte sich spätestens jetzt ein Talent für Potions zu besitzen, um wenigstens sicher zu sein, dass er Malfoy damit nicht vergiften würde.

Aber er konnte ja auch schlecht Snape fragen, wie der Trank richtig zu brauen war. Also versuchte er die Anleitung so gut er konnte zu befolgen und immer wieder zu kontrollieren, ob die Farbe des Tranks stimmte.

Vierundzwanzig Stunden später hatte Harry das Gefühl, er würde jeden Moment einschlafen.

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass er schrecklich aussah. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und auf seinen Wangen spürte er bereits die Bartstoppeln.

Müde rieb er sich mit einer Hand über die Augen und seufzte.

Dieser Trank verlangte einiges an Kraft und Harry war kurz davor, dass Ganze hinzuschmeißen und sich ins Bett zu legen. Jeder Faser seines Körpers schrie nach Schlaf.

Aber immerhin hatte der Trank die Farbe, die er laut der Anleitung auch haben sollte – Blutrot. In den nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden würde er noch orange und zuletzt durchscheinend werden. Auch wenn Harry nicht recht verstand, wie etwas, das so farbenkräftig war wieder durchscheinend, wie Wasser, werden konnte, beschloss aber, dieses Phänomen unter ‚Magie' abzuhaken.

Seufzend begann er Zweihornfell nach und nach in den Trank zu streuen, wodurch dieser Blasen zu werfen begann, wie ebenfalls in der Anleitung beschrieben. Harry nickte zufrieden. Es schien, als würde ihm, nach fast sechs Jahren Potions, endlich mal ein Trank gelingen.

„Guten Appetit, Malfoy!", sagte er zufrieden.

Was Ron wohl tun würde, wenn er Harry so sehen könnte? Er war ja schon skeptisch und wütend, ohne dass er wusste, was der Schwarzhaarige braute und vor allem, warum er das tat.

Harry selbst hätte auch nie gedacht, dass er sich einmal um Draco Malfoy sorgen würde. Eigentlich müsste er froh sein, wenn es dem Blonden schlecht ging, aber dem war nicht so.

Gähnend griff Harry nach der nächsten Phiole und fügte den Inhalt, unter Rühren, dem Trank bei.

Er würde drei Kreuze machen, wenn er endlich fertig wäre.

Es war Montagmorgen und Draco hatte sich, wie in letzter Zeit üblich, als Erster am Tisch der Slytherins eingefunden, um zu frühstücken.

An diesem Morgen waren erstaunlich viele Lehrer bereits auf den Beinen. Dumbledore, McGonagall und Sprout saßen bereits am, normalerweise leeren, Lehrertisch.

Draco hatte sich einen Orangensaft und Kaffee ausgeschenkt und angelte nach dem Zucker, während ein Messer seine Brotscheibe selbständig mit Butter bestrich.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah der Blonde, dass Potter die Halle betrat.

Der Gryffindor hatte die letzten beiden Tage zu allen Mahlzeiten gefehlt; es hieß er sei krank und liege im Bett.

Der Malfoyerbe hielt das für ein Gerücht. Wenn Potter wirklich krank gewesen wäre, hätte er Madame Pomfrey aufgesucht. Es musste also einen anderen Grund für das Fehlen des Goldjungen geben.

Potter steuerte in diesem Moment auf Draco und den Tisch der Slytherins zu, wo er sich, dreist wie er war, neben den Blonden fallen ließ. Langsam schien es zur Gewohnheit zu werden, dass einer der beiden am falschen Tisch saß.

„Schon wieder verlaufen Potter? Dein Tisch ist da drüben", sagte Draco und deutete zum Gryffindortisch.

Potter grinste.

„Ich mag Gesellschaft und an meinem Tisch herrscht gähnende Leere, also dachte ich, komme ich mal zu dir".

Potter klang, als wäre es ganz normal für ihn, sich eben mal so neben seinen Erzfeind zu setzten.

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Dich versteh wer will – ich nicht", sagte er und drehte sich von Potter weg, um nach dem Schinken zu greifen.

Nachdem er diesen ordentlich auf seinem Brot arrangiert hatte nahm er einen Schluck seines Orangensafts und ließ im gleichen Moment den Kelch scheppernd zu Boden fallen, bevor er aufsprang und dabei die Tasse mit Kaffee zusätzlich vom Tisch fegte.

Potter murmelte schnell etwas, das Draco nicht verstand, bevor er den Blonden unverhohlen ansah.

„Was sollte das, Potter? Was hast du da rein getan?", schrie Draco wütend. Sein Blut schien zu kochen und am Liebsten hätte er sich den Schwarzhaarigen geschnappt, ihn gegen die Wand gepresst und ihm den schlimmsten Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, dessen er mächtig war.

Potter wollte grade den Mund öffnen, um etwas zu sagen, als eine ölige Stimme ihn unterbrach.

„Mr Malfoy, Potter, was ist hier los?"

Snape hatte gerade die Halle betreten und war von Dracos Geschrei scheinbar angelockt worden.

Der Blonde drehte sich zu seinem Head of House um.

„Potter hat mir was in den Saft geschüttet", erklärte er aufgebracht.

Snape fixierte den Gryffindor mit eisigem Blick.

„Stimmt das, Potter?", fragte er mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme. Dieser nickte nur, sagte aber nichts.

Draco spürte eine neue Welle aus Wut über sich hinwegrollen und ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust.

„Und was bitte haben Sie Mr. Malfoy in den Saft getan?", fragte Snape weiter.

Potter räusperte sich, dann blickte er vom Boden auf und erwiderte den Blick des Potionsmasters.

„Mysteriumprodes-Potion", antwortete er ruhig und, wie es schien, auch wahrheitsgemäß.

Snape schluckte kurz, nickte dann aber wissend.

„Den Zauberspruch haben Sie bereits gesagt?", fragte er sachlicher, als Draco erwartet hätte.

Potter nickte wieder nur.

„Haben Sie noch mehr davon?"

Wieder ein Nicken, dann griff der Schwarzhaarige in seine Umhangtasche und zog eine Phiole, mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit darin, daraus hervor.

Snape griff beherzt nach einem Kelch, füllte Kürbissaft hinein und anschließend einige Tropfen der Flüssigkeit.

„Trinken Sie das, Potter! Mr. Malfoy, sobald Potter davon getrunken hat sagen sie ‚Mysterium prodes'"

Potter wollte grade den Kelch an seine Lippen heben, als Dumbledore und McGonagall herbei kamen.

„Severus, was ist hier los?", fragte der Schulleiter, seine Brauen waren besorgt zusammen gezogen.

„Potter hatte die fixe Idee Mr. Malfoy Mysteriumprodes-Potion in den Orangensaft zu mischen. Ich dachte es wäre nur fair, wenn er ihn auch nimmt und die beiden dann für die Wirkungszeit des Trankes vom normalen Schulalltag abgeschnitten werden, damit keiner der Beiden den anderen vor allen Leute bloßstellen kann.", erklärte der Potionsmaster.

„Aber Severus, wie wollen Sie das anstellen? Sie können die beiden doch nicht dreißig Tage vom Unterricht fernhalten. Wie sollen sie so ihre Prüfungen bestehen?", fragte McGonnagall besorgt.

„Ich schätze die Beiden sind intelligent genug, es nachzuarbeiten, immerhin ist es Mr. Potter gelungen einen schwierigen schwarzmagischen Trank zu brauen. Da kann so ein bisschen Hausaufgabe ja kein Problem darstellen, nicht wahr Mr. Potter?", Snape fixierte Potter mit seinen schwarzen Augen, dieser nickte nur leicht.

„Sie meinen also, man sollte den beiden die entsprechende Literatur zukommen lassen und sie dann auf sich selbst stellen? Zauberei im Selbststudium ist gefährlich, das wissen sie", warf Potters Head of House ein.

„Wie ich hörte versteht sich Potter ja bestens mit Professor Parker, der wird dann auch nur zu gern hin und wieder vorbei gehen und ein Auge auf die beiden haben", antwortete Snape gelassen.

Dumbledore seufzte hörbar.

„Das heißt wir flößen nun auch einem zweiten Schüler einen verbotenen Trank ein. Halten Sie das wirklich für eine gute Lösung des Problems?", warf er ein.

„Sehen Sie, Professor, sollte nur Mr. Malfoy von dem Trank betroffen sein müsste man ihn allein für einige Zeit aus dem Weg schaffen und Potter würde niemals lernen, was es beutet einen solchen Trank am eigenen Leibe zu erfahren. Ich denke es wäre ihn eine Lehre, wenn er wüsste, was er einem andern Menschen da eigentlich antut, wenn er ihm verbotene Tränke in den Saft mischt".

„Da hat Severus Recht, Albus. Manche Dinge lernt man nur auf eine erschreckende Weise richtig", stimmte ihm McGonagall zu.

Dumbledore war überstimmt.

„Bitte Severus, Minerva, so sei es. Wo schlagen Sie vor, verbringen die beiden diese Zeit?"

„Nun, wir könnten ihnen einen eigenen Flügel des Schlosses zur Verfügung stellen, damit die beiden auch die Möglichkeit haben einander aus dem Weg zu gehen", schlug Potters Head of House vor.

Dumbledore sah sie skeptisch an und sagte: „Das halte sich für keine gute Idee, ein eigener Flügel im Schloss wäre doch übertrieben und würde vielleicht Feindseeligkeiten bei den anderen Schülern hervorrufen, weil man zu dem Schluss kommen könnte, Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Potter würden bevorzugt.

„Ich dachte an den Room of Requirements, dort wird es ihnen an nichts fehlen und sie werden in keinerlei peinliche Situation kommen", bemerkte Snape.

Ein erneutes Nicken seitens Dumbledore.

„Ja, dieser Raum scheint mir eine gute Idee, Severus. Das wird keine falschen Schlüsse auf nicht existierenden Luxus zulassen"

„Aber bitte meine Herrn, nur ein Raum für zwei junge Männer, die einander… nun ja… sagen wir, nicht sonderlich mögen? Halten Sie das für eine gute Idee?"

„Minerva, nur weil man ihn den Room of Requirements nennt heißt das nicht, dass er immer nur einen Raum umfassen muss. Er passt sich, wie der Name bereits sagt, den Bedürfnissen derjenigen in ihm an. Also sollte er Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy auch die Gelegenheit geben, einander zu entkommen, sollte dies erforderlich sein".

Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Draco und Potter, bevor Snape noch einmal zunickte.

„Also Severus, so machen wir es! Mr. Potter nimmt den Trank und dann werden die beiden während der Wirkungszeit im Room of Requirements untergebracht. Professor Parker werde ich von den Geschehnissen in Kenntnis setzten, er soll alle zwei Tage nach den beiden schauen und bei auftretenden Schwierigkeiten mit den Hausaufgaben helfen", fasste der alte Zauberer zusammen.

Draco sah irritiert zwischen den Lehrern hin und her. Er wusste nicht, was er von alle dem halten sollte.

„Wie lange hält dieser Trank und WAS macht er?", fragte der Blonde.

Snape blickte ihn ruhig an.

„Nun ja, der Trank ist so aufgebaut, dass der jenige, der ihn genommen hat, demjenigen, der den Zauber spricht, für dreißig Tage nichts als die Wahrheit sagen kann. Potter hat den Zauber bereits auf Sie angewendet, also werden Sie ihn gleich auf Potter anwenden".

Der Schwarzhaarige führt den Kelch zu den Lippen und trank zwei Schlucke Saft, bevor der ihn wieder absetzte.

Snape nickte Draco noch einmal zur Bestätigung zu, dann sprach dieser die beiden magischen Worte: „Mysterium prodes".

Harry fühlte sich, als habe man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. So hatte er sich das Ganze sicher nicht vorgestellt. Er wollte doch nur wissen, was mit Malfoy los war, jetzt hatte er den Trank selbst genommen und damit seinem Rivalen die gleiche Macht gegeben, die er hatte besitzen wollen.

Die nächsten dreißig Tage würden ein Alptraum, da war sich der Goldjunge sicher.

Snape blickte noch einmal zu Dumbledore und McGonagall, dann schob er Harry und Malfoy vor sich her Richtung Eingangshalle.

„Was ist mit meinen Sachen? Und jemand muss meinen Vater informieren!", Malfoy sah noch immer verärgert aus und Harry konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn ihm jemand einen Wahrheitstrank ins Frühstück mischte und ihn die nächsten dreißig Tage in einen Raum sperrte? Er wäre verdammt sauer!

„Keine Sorge, Mr. Malfoy, um beides wird man sich kümmern. Sie und Potter beziehen jetzt erst einmal ihr neues Domizil", antwortete der Potionsmaster zu ruhig. Harry konnte sich die Strafe, die da auf ihn zukam, lebhaft vorstellen. Wenn er erstmal wieder aus diesem Raum raus käme, würde er den Rest des Schuljahres Nachsitzen mit Filch haben oder schlimmer, mit Snape selbst.

Fünf Minuten später öffnete sich vor ihnen der Room of Requirements. Unsanft schob Snape Harry in den Raum, während er Malfoy in aller Ruhe selbst hineingehen ließ.

Der Raum hatte sich seit Harrys letztem Besuch kaum verändert. Der Kessel und der Tisch mit Utensilien für den Trank waren verschwunden, das große cremefarbene Doppelbett war jedoch noch immer da, ebenso wie der wärmende Kamin. Hinzugekommen war eine Tür gegenüber des Bettes, ein kleiner Tisch, der Platz für zwei Leute bot, zwei Schreibtische, ein Zauberschachfeld, ein Fenster, durch das man die Ländereien um Hogwarts sehen konnte, sowie zwei Kleiderschränke und zahlreiche Bücherregale, die zum Bersten gefüllt waren.

„Was soll das denn bitte?", fragte Malfoy, der nun neben Harry im Eingang stand. Snape lächelte amüsiert.

„Wie es scheint, Mr. Malfoy, ist der Raum der Meinung, zwei junge Männer bräuchten maximal ein Bett", antwortete er.

In diesem Moment kamen auch die Professoren McGonagall und Dumbledore wieder hinzu. Harrys Head of House blickte sich kurz im Raum um, dann machte sie leise „Oh" und blickte fragend zu Dumbledore. Dieser lächelte unergründlich wie immer.

„Ah, der Room of Requirements. Interessant, dass ein Raum manchmal besser weiß, was wir brauchen, als wir selbst".

Snape räusperte sich.

„Wie dem auch sei! Potter muss bestraft werden, für das, was er getan hat".

McGonagall nickte. Ihre Lippen hatte sie zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst, ihre Augen waren eisenhart.

„In der Tat! Potter was haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Hundert Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und sobald sie aus diesem Raum wieder heraus kommen verbringen Sie fünf Strafarbeiten mit Mr. Filch", bestimmte Harrys Head of House. Dumbledore sagte nichts.

„Ihre Hausaufgaben wird man Ihnen beiden jeden Tag zustellen, sowie Lektüre, mit der Sie diese lösen können. Die Mahlzeiten bringt ihnen Dobby, den dürften Sie ja beide kennen", fügte sie hinzu, bevor die drei Lehrer sich umdrehten und den Raum verließen.

„Viel Spaß wünsche ich Ihnen beiden", sagte Snape noch im Umdrehen.

Die Tür zum Raum verschloss sich hinter ihnen für die nächsten dreißig Tage.

Oh ja, Draco war wütend! Mehr als wütend! Was hatte sich Potter gedacht, als er so einen Mist verzapft hatte? Jetzt würden sie beide für einen verdammten Monat in diesem Raum festsitzen! Einen ganzen Monat! Am Liebsten wäre Draco heulend weg gerannt, aber der Raum war verschlossen.

Wenn man nur noch zwei Monate in Freiheit leben konnte war ein gestohlener Monat wie ein gestohlenes Leben.

Wut schien glühend wie Feuer durch seinen Körper zu strömen. Potter hatte ihm seine letzte Zeit in Freiheit geraubt! Seine letzten Wochen in Hogwarts vor den Weihnachtsferien!

Im nächsten Moment hatte er den Gryffindor am Kragen gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt, seinen Zauberstab hielt er an Potters Kehle.

„Was sollte das, verdammt? Warum hast du das getan? Weißt du eigentlich was du mir damit antust?", platzten die Fragen aus Draco heraus. Erst nachdem sie ausgesprochen waren wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass Potter ihm nur die reine Wahrheit würde sagen können.

„Ich, wollte wissen, warum du in letzter Zeit so bedrückt aussiehst. Du hast es mir nicht freiwillig sagen wollen und ich hatte keine Ruhe, also hab ich mir das hier überlegt, damit du mir endlich sagst, warum deine Augen immer so trüb und traurig aussehen", antwortete Potter, während seine Augen sich schockiert weiteten. Draco ließ seinen Erzfeind und Rivalen los, der darauf hin sofort an ihm vorbei lief und die Tür zum Nebenzimmer aufriss, nur um sie dann mit einem lauten Krach wieder zu zuschlagen.

Der Blonde schluckte. Er stand da wie erstarrt.

Potter hatte sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht, solche Sorgen, dass er sogar bereit gewesen war schwarzmagische Tränke zu brauen und die Schulregeln zu brechen. Er wollte Draco nichts Böses, sondern ihm helfen, aber er selbst hatte den Schwarzhaarigen ausgeschlossen und ihn zu diese Tat getrieben.

Wann hatte sich ihr Verhältnis so geändert? Wann hatte Harry Potter angefangen sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen und wann hatte Draco eigentlich sein Herz an diese grünen Augen verloren? Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr, aber er verstand, dass es an der Zeit war, mit Potter zu reden.

Er straffte seine Schultern und ging zu der Tür, durch die sein Nemesis eben erst verschwunden war.

„Potter?", rief er vorsichtig, bekam aber keine Antwort. Er spürte die magische Barriere, die der Schwarzhaarige um den Raum gezogen hatte, sodass Draco nicht würde eintreten können. „Potter sei nicht albern! Mach auf! Ich will mit dir reden!". Der Blonde wartete noch weitere zwei Minuten und wollte grade ansetzen, um erneut etwas zu sagen, als er spürte, wie die magische Barriere sank.

Vorsichtig stieß er die Tür auf und betrat etwas, das aussah, wie ein lang gezogener Flur, von dem mehrere Türen ausgingen. Der Room of Requirement hatte sich in eine Art Wohnung verwandelt!

Draco öffnete die erste Tür rechts von ihm und betrat ein kleines, aber angenehm eingerichtetes Badezimmer. Vor ihm befand sich ein Marmorwaschbecken, daneben eine Badewanne mit Stufen, die erst hinauf zum Wannenrand und dann wieder hinab, in die Wanne selbst hinein, führten. An den Wänden befanden sich Ornamente, die aussahen wie verschlungene magische Kreaturen. Und auf dem Rand der Wanne saß Potter und sah ihn skeptisch an.

Auf ein Mal fühlte Draco sich völlig überfordert. Was hatte er dem Schwarzhaarigen sagen wollen? ‚Alles halb so schlimm'? Das wäre eine glatte Lüge und lügen konnte er ja nicht.

„Es tut mir leid, wegen eben. Ich war bloß erschrocken und wütend", begann er, schloss dann aber lieber wieder den Mund, um nicht zu viel von sich preis zu geben. Das Gefühl nicht Lügen zu können machte ihn schon jetzt verrückt, wie sollte er das dreißig Tage überleben?

„Schon gut, Malfoy, das muss dir nicht leid tun. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert, wie du", antwortete Potter, ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, das Draco innerlich förmlich zerriss.

Er ließ sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen auf den Wannenrand sinken und blickte zur gegenüberliegenden Wand.

„Also noch mal, du hast das gemacht, um raus zu bekommen, was mir… Probleme… bereitet?", fragte Draco und atmete tief durch. Dieses Gespräch konnte Wege gehen, die ihm ganz und gar nicht gefielen.

Potter nickte und antwortete: „Ja, ich hab dich beobachtet in den letzten Wochen. Du hast oft sehr abwesend und beschäftigt ausgesehen, so als würde dir etwas auf der Seele liegen". Draco sah seinen Gesprächspartner zwar nicht an, aber die Verlegenheit in seiner Stimme ließ darauf schließen, dass er bereits rot im Gesicht wurde.

„Vielleicht werde ich dir das irgendwann sagen, aber nicht heute und morgen nicht gleich, ja? Du solltest dich ohnehin mehr für dich selbst interessieren, als für mich oder andere. Ich dachte in diesem Krieg geht es um dich, aber du tust immer so, als wären alle anderen wichtiger"

Potter drehte den Kopf zu ihm, aber Draco machte keinerlei Anstallten seinen Sitznachbarn anzusehen.

„Malfoy, ich helfe wo ich kann, weil man mir nicht mehr helfen kann".

Nun drehte er sich doch Potter zu und sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Willst du mir sagen, dass du dich selbst bereits aufgegeben hast? Dass du gar nicht mehr kämpfen willst?".

„Doch klar. Ich werde kämpfen, so gut ich eben kann. Aber sei doch mal ehrlich, wie groß sind meine Chancen? Ich bin sechzehn Jahre alt, habe versucht vom Nordturm zu springen und die ganze Zaubererwelt lädt ihren Mist auf mir ab"

„Potter das kannst du nicht ernst meinen. Ich zähle auf dich!", platzte es aus Draco heraus, der sich daraufhin mit der Hand auf den Mund schlug.

„Du zählst auf mich?"

„Ja, sogar ich hoffe irgendwie, dass du es schaffst Voldemort aufzuhalten, auch wenn das für mich ein One-Way-Ticket nach Azkaban bedeutet". Ein Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen. Irgendetwas in seinem Inneren tat unsagbar weh und er konnte nicht mal sagen was es war. Angst vor Azkaban? Oder Voldemort? Oder doch eher die Erkenntnis, dass er und Potter niemals einem gemeinsamen Weg würden folgen können, egal wie sehr er diese grünen Augen auch liebte?

Er hörte Potter neben sich hart schlucken und schnaubte.

„Du hättest wahrscheinlich auch nie erwartet, so was mal von mir zu hören. Vielleicht bin ich ja gar nicht der DeathEater, den du immer in mir siehst".

„Ich sehe keinen DeathEater in dir. Du bist anders. Aber du wehrst dich nicht". Irgendwie hatte Potter heute ein verdammtes Talent ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Diese Unterhaltung hatte Harry wirklich nicht erwartet, aber sie war angenehm. Es gefiel ihm einfach nur mit Malfoy zu reden, ohne einander anzufeinden und zu verspotten. Sie befanden sich auf neutralem Boden und konnten eine normale Unterhaltung führen. Es fühlte sich so gut an, die Wärme des Blonden neben sich zu spüren.

Harry schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. Malfoy sah ihn noch immer aus irritierten Augen an.

„Du hast richtig gehört. Ich glaube nicht, dass du wirklich ein DeathEater bist, zumindest nicht der Überzeugung nach. Du magst die Augen deines Vaters haben, aber im Herzen bist du anders", erkläre der Schwarzhaarige und erntete dafür ein leichtes Nicken.

„Ja, ich bin anders, als mein Vater, kam schon immer mehr nach meiner Mutter, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber das sieht außer mir und scheinbar dir, keiner. Für neunundneunzig Prozent der Bevölkerung bin ich der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy und mein Weg ist damit vorgezeichnet. So sehr, wie du in eine Rolle gedrängt wirst, so sehr werde ich es auch", Malfoy lächelte traurig. Am Liebsten hätte Harry einfach seine Arme um den Blonden geschlossen und versucht diese Traurigkeit zu vertreiben.

Malfoy erhob sich und begann auf und ab zu laufen.

„Weißt du, wir wurden in unterschiedliche Welten geboren, aber meine ist sicher nicht schöner, als deine, sie leuchtet nur auf den ersten Blick. Klar du hattest eine schwere Kindheit bei denen Verwandten, das ist ja hinreichend bekannt, aber da haben wir etwas gemeinsam. Meine Mutter liebt mich, klar und ich habe nicht das Recht, mich mit dir zu vergleichen, der du deine Familie verloren hast. Aber ein Vater, dem ich egal bin, dem es nur darum geht, mich herum zu zeigen, als seinen erfolgreichen Sohn, der mich aber sofort verstoßen würde, sollte ich Mist bauen, ist ebenso wenig wünschenswert. Ich habe dich die letzten fünf Jahre beneidet! Du hattest die Weasleys, die dich aufgenommen haben, wie ihren eigenen Sohn, meine ‚Freunde' sind Kinder der gleichen Welt wie ich. Ihre Familien gehen mit ihnen nicht anders um, nur dass sie das scheinbar besser vertragen, als ich"

Nun erhob Harry sich doch und ging auf sein Gegenüber zu. Eine Welle aus Verständnis, Schuld und Traurigkeit rollte über ihn hinweg. Vielleicht wäre alles ganz anders gekommen, wenn Harry vor fünf Jahren eine dargebotene Hand angenommen hätte, anstatt sie abzulehnen.

Er ging auf Malfoy zu, der sich nun mit den Händen auf dem Waschbecken abstützte und schwer atmete. Er hatte sich in Rage geredet. Noch nie hatte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Rivalen so gesehen, so voller Emotionen und Gefühle. Draco Malfoy war ein ebenso guter Schauspieler wie Harry selbst, aber bei beiden, so schloss er, begann die Maske zu bröckeln.

Augen aus flüssigem Silber blickten ihn an. Harry konnte in ihnen lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch. Er sah Traurigkeit, Angst, Verzweiflung und eine tiefe Zuneigung, die er bisher nie gesehen hatte, nicht mal bei Cho Chang während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit im vergangenen Jahr.

Die Erinnerung an den Kuss beim Halloweenball brach über ihn herein. Da waren wieder all die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch und das angenehme Prickeln auf seinen Lippen. Er wusste nicht recht, was er tat, als er vor Malfoy stehen blieb und seine Arme um den Blonden schlag.

Er spürte, wie sich sein Gegenüber kurz versteife und dann schlossen sich sanfte Arme um ihn und drückten ihn an sich.

Draco duftete nach Erdbeeren und einem Hauch Minze. Harrys Kopf schwirrte durch den angenehmen Duft und die betörende Wärme, die durch seine Kleider drang. Er hielt den Slytherin einfach fest, so, als wären sie Freunde seit Urzeiten und nicht erst seit der letzten halben Stunde. Und obwohl Draco bisher sein Feind gewesen war, fühlte sich diese Umarmung so vertraut und richtig an, als hätte Harry nie etwas anderes getan, als in seiner Nähe zu sein.

Nach einiger Zeit drückte der Blonde Harry leicht von sich, allerdings nur einige wenige Inches. Harry konnte Dracos warmen Atem über seine Wange streichen fühlen und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Seine Augen fixierten wieder die seines Gegenübers, ein Silber, dem er einfach nicht entkommen konnte. Er erinnerte sich an den Tag auf dem Flur, als sie einander einfach nur angesehen hatten und er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, in diesen Augen zu versinken und nie wieder zu entkommen.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte Dracos leicht geschwungene Lippen, als er sich zu Harry hinab beugte und ihre Lippen sich zum zweiten Mal berührten.

Der Kuss war ebenso schüchtern, wie zuvor und genau so süß. Er konnte gar nicht anders, als ihn zu erwidern. Schmetterlinge explodierten in Harrys Bauch und wohlige Wärme durchflutete seinen ganzen Körper. Jeder Zentimeter Haut schien in Flammen auf zu gehen.

Er keuchte kurz erschrocken auf, als er eine sanfte Zunge spürte, die über seine Lippen strich und um Einlass bat. Es war, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf Erden, dieser Zunge ihren Wunsch auch zu erfüllen. Und Harry bereute es keine Sekunde, als er spürte, wie seine eigene Zunge verspielt angestubst wurde.

Noch nie hatte er jemanden so geküsst und schon gar keinen Jungen, aber es fühlte sich so unendlich richtig an, wie sich ihre Zungen in einem liebevollen Spiel umschlangen und miteinander kämpften. War es schon immer so gewesen? War das hier schon immer vorbestimmt gewesen? Vom allerersten Moment bei Madame Malkins an? Und wenn es so war, Harry war dankbar dafür.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bevor sie sich von einander trennten und Draco ihn aus leuchtenden Augen ansah. Seine Wangen hatten etwas Farbe bekommen und auch seine Lippen waren nicht mehr blass, sondern sanft rosa. Eine nie gekannte Zuneigung durchflutete Harry von Kopf bis Fuß. Der Blonde lächelte leicht und so etwas wie Schalk trat in seine Augen.

„Wenn wir jetzt schon knutschen, Potter, was machen wir dann in dreißig Tagen?", fragte er belustigt.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete: „Ich bin schwer dafür, dass wir es einfach herausfinden".

Draco lachte kurz auf. Das gleiche Lachen, dass er Harry am Halloweenabend geschenkt hatte. Das Lachen, dass der Schwarzhaarige vom ersten Moment an lieben gelernt hatte.

Er wusste nicht, was die nächsten dreißig Tage für ihn bereithalten würden, aber er war mehr als entschlossen, es herauszufinden zu finden und jede Sekunde in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

Kapitel8 Ende


	10. Kapitel9 Vertrauen

Kapitel9 Vertrauen

Ron traute seinen Ohren kaum. Hatte Professor McGonagall gerade wirklich gesagt, dass Harry heute Morgen versucht hatte Malfoy Wahrheitsserum in den Saft zu schmuggeln und darum die nächsten dreißig Tage, mit diesem, außerhalb des Schulalltags würde verbringen müssen?

Hermione sah eben so geschockt aus, wie Ron sich fühlte und schluckte hart. Sie tauschten kurz verständnislose Blicke aus, dann nickte Hermione der Professorin zu.

„Wir verstehen das. Auch wenn wir nicht wissen, warum Harry das getan hat. Er hat sich in den letzten Wochen von uns zurückgezogen, müssen sie wissen".

McGonagall nickte knapp, bevor sie sich umdrehte und den CommonRoom verließ.

Ron blickte zu seiner besten Freundin und zog beide Brauen zusammen.

„Kannst du dir einen Reim darauf machen?", fragte ihn Hermione, die sich gerade auf eines der Sofas fallen ließ.

Der Rotschopf ließ sich neben sie sinken.

„Nun ja, ich habe eine Idee, was es sein könnte", begann er.

„Lass hören!", spornte die Gryffindor ihn an.

Ron räusperte sich und sagte: „Also, ich bin ja nicht sicher, was das sollte, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass die beiden es geplant hatten. Besprochen haben sie das sicher schon vor Wochen. So können Harry und Malfoy Zeit mit einander verbringen, ohne, dass jemand skeptisch wird und gemeinsam an den Plänen für ihren Meister arbeiten. Das Ganze ist ideal! Warum sonst sollte Harry auch so was Blödes tun? Und dann auch noch einen Trank, der dazu führt, dass Malfoy nur ihm die Wahrheit sagt, das wäre doch Quatsch, wenn du mich fragst!".

Hermione nickte zustimmend, wenn auch nachdenklich.

„Wir sollten mit Dumbledore darüber reden, findest du nicht auch? Wenn du Recht hast, und Harry wirklich vergessen hat, wem seine Loyalität gehört, dann hat Dumbledore das Recht es zu erfahren".

„Du hast Recht, wir gehen gleich morgen zu ihm!".

Beide nickten einander noch einmal zu. Hermione hatte vollkommen Recht, Dumbledore musste gewarnt werden! Wenn Harry wirklich auf Abwegen war sollte die Zaubererwelt es rechtzeitig erfahren.

Professor McGonagalls Drohung wurde wahr, und Dobby brachte pünktlich um dreizehn Uhr Mittagessen.

Draco hatte den Morgen damit verbracht sich diese Art ‚Wohnung' mal genauer anzusehen. Sie war nicht groß, aber hatte ein Schlafzimmer, das auch gleichzeitig der Eingangsraum war, auch wenn Draco nicht verstand, warum der Zauber das Ganze so ausgewählt hatte, ein Esszimmer, Wohnzimmer und Badzimmer. Also alles was man brauchte, aber keinen überflüssigen Luxus. Natürlich war er aus Malfoy Manor andere Dimensionen gewöhnt, aber es tat zur Abwechslung auch mal gut, sich keine Gedanken darüber machen zu müssen, in welchem Flügel welches Zimmer lag.

Potter hatte den größten Teil des Morgens damit verbracht, auf dem Bett zu sitzen in einem ziemlich alt aussehenden Buch zu lesen. Draco hatte ihn nicht gefragt, was das für ein Buch war, auch wenn er bereits vermutete, dass es nicht aus dem regulären Teil der Bibliothek stammte. Er hoffte einfach, dass der Gryffindor ihm irgendwann von selbst sagen würde, was er da las. Nie hätte Draco gedacht, einmal echtes Vertrauen zu seinem Rivalen aufbauen zu müssen, aber wenn sie die nächsten dreißig Tage, mit nichts als der Wahrheit, würden aushalten wollen, mussten sie lernen, einander zu verstehen und zu vertrauen.

Jetzt saßen sie beide im kleinen Esszimmer, das ansprechend dekoriert war und hatten ein dampfendes Mittagessen vor sich stehen.

Potter räusperte sich und lächelte leicht, bevor er ein Stück Fleisch auf seine Gabel piekste.

„Guten Appetit", murmelte er und wurde dabei leicht rot um die Nase. Draco konnte gar nicht anders, als zu lächeln und nickte leicht.

„Guten Appetit".

Ohne ein weiteres Wort begannen beide zu essen, aber es gelang dem Blonden einfach nicht, sich vollends auf seinen Teller zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder schielte er zu seinem Gegenüber, betrachtete die weichen Gesichtszüge und die geschwungenen Lippen. Potter schien seine Blicke zu bemerken, sagte aber nichts sondern lächelte einfach nur.

Es war keine unangenehme Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, sondern ein einvernehmliches, angenehmes Schweigen, das Platz ließ für Blicke und kleine Gesten. Draco wusste nicht, wo sie standen. Da war eine Begierde in ihm, die er auch in Potters Küssen hatte spüren können, aber keiner von beiden sprach aus, was zwischen ihnen vor sich ging.

Kaum, dass sie geendet hatten, verschwanden die Teller. Potter blickte zu Draco herüber, noch immer umspielte ein Lächeln seine Lippen.

„Was glaubst du halten unsere Freunde hier von?", fragte er mit eindeutiger Belustigung in der Stimme.

„Ich glaube Blaise schüttelt den Kopf und der Rest meiner Freunde fragt sich, was das soll. Was deine Freunde angeht… schätze ich, dass sie den Daily Prophet informieren, weil Weasle jetzt endgültig denkt, du wärst zur dunklen Seite gewechselt", antwortete Draco mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Wenn es stimmte, was Blaise ihm gesagt hatte, dann herrschte bei Weasle Paranoiaalarm und er würde diese ganze Geschichte mit Sicherheit zum Anlass nehmen, noch skeptischer zu werden.

Potter schürzte die Lippen und seufzte, bevor er sagte: „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, was meine ‚Freunde' angeht". Draco sah so etwas wie Traurigkeit über das Gesicht seines Gegenübers huschen und spürte, wie eine Welle aus Wut über ihn selbst hinwegrollte. Er hoffte beinahe, dass Weasle ihn eines Besseren belehren, und zu seinem Freund stehen würde, aber wenn er ehrlich war, standen die Chancen eher gering.

„Naja, von hier drinnen kann ich eh nichts ändern, also kann es mir eigentlich auch egal sein. Freundschaften enden, das kann passieren und meine Position ist im Moment nicht unbedingt die Beste, um neue Freundschaften zu schließen", ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte Potters Lippen.

„Vielleicht suchst du nur an der falschen Stelle", die Worte waren gesprochen, noch ehe Draco gewusste hatte, was er tat. Hatte er gerade wirklich Potter, durch die Blume, die Freundschaft angeboten? Angst breitete sich, wie eine eisige Flüssigkeit, in seinem Magen aus. Noch zu gut konnte er sich an das ernüchternde Gefühl erinnern, als der Schwarzhaarige seine Freundschaft vor fünf Jahren ausgeschlagen hatte. Damals wäre Draco am Liebsten fortgerannt und hatte sich gefühlt, als stünde die Welt kopf. In seinem Universum waren die Weasleys immer weniger wert gewesen als er und jetzt hatte ausgerechnet Harry Potter sie ihm vorgezogen. Wie würde er reagieren, sollte Potter dieses Angebot nun wieder ausschlagen?

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Aber jetzt habe ich ja die Gelegenheit doch noch an der richtigen Stelle zu suchen und hoffentlich auch etwas zu finden", Potters Stimme klang freundlich, hoffnungsvoll und zugleich ein wenig ängstlich.

„Manchmal liegt das, was man sucht, näher als man denkt", am Liebsten hätte Draco sich selbst geohrfeigt, denn erstens klang er wie Dumbledore, zweitens drängte er Harry geradezu in eine Freundschaft und drittens konnte es für das, was hier gerade aufzukeimen begann, keine gutes Ende geben. Ein DeathEater und der Goldjunge der Zaubererwelt, das war zum Scheitern verurteilt. Und dennoch konnte er sich Harrys Anziehung nicht erwehren. So lange er in diesem verdammten Raum eingeschlossen war, wollte er das Beste daraus machen und die Zeit genießen, dazu gehörte wohl auch, sich mit Harry anzufreunden, obwohl er wusste, dass diese Freundschaft es um so schwerer machen würde, sich Voldemort anzuschließen.

Harry lächelte leicht, seine Augen funkelten freudig.

„Ich glaube ich habe längst gefunden, wonach ich suchte. Übrigens klingst du wie Dumbledore".

Draco schnaubte und lachte kurz auf.

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, aber danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst".

Kurz blickte der Blonde sein Gegenüber an, dann begannen beide laut zu lachen. Harry klang befreit, fröhlich und gut gelaunt und da war wieder dieses Gefühl in Draco, dass etwas in seinem Herzen schmolz. Er liebte dieses Lachen, und die Art wie Harrys grüne Augen in Momenten der Freude zu leuchten begannen.

Ron warf einen letzten Blick auf Hermione, bevor er an der Tür zu Dumbledores Büro klopfte.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten beide zunächst einen Brief für den Daily Prophet verfasst, der die Zaubererwelt vor Harry warnen würde, mit der Bitte, die Informationen so schnell wie möglich zu drucken, damit der Bevölkerung genug Zeit bleiben würde, um sich für den Kampf zu wappnen. Anschließend waren sie zu McGonagall gegangen und hatten ihr erzählt, dass ihnen noch etwas bezüglich Harry einfallen sei, über das sie aber nur mit dem Schulleiter persönlich würden reden wollen. Ihr Head of House hatte ihnen darauf hin das Passwort zum Büro verraten und gesagt, sie sollten Dumbledore doch nach Unterrichtsende aufsuchen.

Und da standen sie nun und sahen, wie sich die Bürotür von Geisterhand vor ihnen öffnete. Ein kurzes Nicken von Hermione und beide betraten den runden Raum, der seit jeher als Schulleiterbüro genutzt wurde.

Hinter dem großen Schreibtisch saß Dumbledore und blickte lächelnd auf, als die beiden den Raum betraten. Hinter ihnen schloss sie die magische Tür genauso selbstständig, wie sie sich geöffnet hatte.

„Ah, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte er und wies sie mit einer Handbewegung an, sich auf die beiden Stühle, die vor seinem Schreibtisch standen, zu setzen.

Nachdem Ron und Hermione sich niedergelassen hatten, sah der alte Zauberer sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an.

Der Rotschopf räusperte sich.

„Also, wir wollt'n mit ihnen über Harry sprech'n. Weg'n des Vorfalls von heut Morgen".

Dumbledore nickte leicht.

„Bitte, tun sie sich keinen Zwang an. Wir wollen doch alle, dass Mr. Potters Verhalten aufgeklärt werden kann und er selbst ist momentan ja nicht in der Lage, sich dazu zu äußern".

„Wir glaub'n, dass er die ganze Sache mit Malfoy abgesproch'n hatte!", sagte Ron bestimmt, spürte aber zugleich wie er rot um die Ohren wurde.

Wenn der Schulleiter dies bemerkte, so ging er nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern fragte nur in ernstem Ton: „Wie kommen Sie darauf, Mr. Weasley?".

Ron holte tief Luft, dann sprach er weiter: „Also, erst fing alles so an, dass Harry sich total von uns zurück gezog'n hat. Hat kaum ein Wort mit uns geredet und so. Dann hab ich ihn immer öfter bei Malfoy steh'n seh'n. So vor dem Unterricht und so. Beim Halloweenball dann auch. Er hat den ganzen Abend mit Malfoy und seinen Slytherins verbracht. Hat kein Wort mit uns geredet und sogar mit Gordon getanzt. Dann hab'n wir gaaaaanz zufällig weg'n ihm das Qudditchspiel verlor'n und wer fängt auch noch den Snitch? Genau, Malfoy! Wir glaub'n, dass Harry damals nach dem Triwizard Tournament auf dem Friedhof nen Pakt mit Voldemort geschloss'n hat. Er will diese Welt ins Chaos stürz'n, darum hat er auch letztes Jahr dafür gesorgt, dass Sirius stirbt. Und jetz is er mit Malfoy im Bund, weil beide Voldemort treu dien'n. Sie wollt'n in dies'n Raum, damit sie ihr Vorgehen plan'n könn'n". Als er geendet hatte blickte Dumbledore ihn aus durchdringenden Augen an, so, als könne er direkt in Rons Seele blicken.

Ein nachsichtiges Lächeln zierte das Gesicht des Schulleiters.

„Ms. Granger, teilen Sie Mr. Weasleys Auffassung, was Mr. Potter betrifft?", fragte er und wandte den gleichen Blick nun zu Hermione, die nur schweigend nickte.

„Ah, ich verstehe. Wir befinden uns also alle in großer Gefahr, ja. Ich werde Vorkehrungen treffen. Nun muss ich Sie beide allerdings bitten zu gehen. Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen".

Ron und Hermione erhoben sich von ihren Stühlen und nickten dankbar.

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie uns zugehört haben, Professor", sagte die Gryffindor, bevor Ron mit ihr den Raum verließ.

Seufzend erhob sich Albus Dumbledore aus seinem Stuhl und blickte den beiden Schülern nach, die gerade sein Büro verließen.

Die beiden steuerten einen wahrlich falschen Weg an. Sie entfernten sich von Harry und, was noch viel schlimmer war, sie zweifelten an ihm.

Dumbledore konnte nur erahnen, was solch ein Verrat in dem Jungen auslösen würde, der ohnehin schon mehr lasten zu tragen hatte, als man von einem Sechzehnjährigen zu tragen verlangen konnte. Er brauchte jede nur erdenkliche Unterstützung in diesem Moment.

Nachdenklich ging er zu Fawkes, seinem Phönix, und sah ihn aus besorgten Augen an.

„Wohin wird das nur alles führen?"

Es war Abend geworden und Harry saß an seinem Schreibtisch im Schlafzimmer. Vor ihm stand ein Kessel mit dampfender Flüssigkeit, die eindeutig nicht so aussah, wie in der Anleitung beschrieben.

Seufzend strich er sich mit der Hand durch sein ohnehin zerzaustes Haar. Lieber würde den verfluchten Myerstriumprodes-Potion noch dreimal brauen, wenn er dafür diesen hier erlassen bekäme.

„Du musst dich genauer an die Anleitung halten, sonst wird das nichts. Wenn da steht, dass du Fliegenflügel hinein streuen sollst, dann darfst du sie nicht achtlos hinein werfen, der Trank reagiert auf alle Einflüsse, dazu gehört auch die Art, wie du die Zutaten hinzufügst", erklärte seine Stimme direkt neben ihm.

Harry machte erschocken einen Satz auf seinem Stuhl, als er spürte, wie warmer Atem sein Ohr streifte. Darauf folgte ein freundliches Lachen und die Berührung zwei Hände auf seinen Schultern, die sich durch die Kleidung bis auf seine Haut durchzubrennen schien.

„Entschuldige, habe ich dich erschreckt?", fragte Draco belustigt und ließ dabei seine Hände von Harrys Schultern gleiten. Ein bisschen trauerte er der verschwunden Wärme nach, wusste aber zugleich auch, dass es ihm nun leichter fallen würde, sich zu konzentrieren.

„Ja, ich war ziemlich vertieft in diesen Trank und hab dich nicht kommen hören", gestand Harry und spürte, wie er rot anlief. Draco lächelte freundlich.

„Das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich wollte dir nur helfen", erklärte der Blonde, zog seinen eigenen Schreibtischstuhl näher und ließ sich darauf fallen.

„Ich bin für jede Hilfe dankbar, glaub mir. Potions ist einfach nicht mehr Fach", gestand Harry und lächelte bitter.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das glaube ich nicht, du hättest nur besser zuhören müssen, anstatt ständig mit Waesle zu reden".

Harry hörte den leichten Vorwurf in der Stimme seines Gegenübers, sagte aber nichts, sondern nickte nur.

„Trotzdem helfe ich dir natürlich".

Draco nahm den Kessel vom Feuer und ließ ihn neben sich her schweben, als er damit ins Bad verschwand.

Zwei Minuten später war der Kessel sauber und gefüllt mit klarem Wasser.

„Wir fangen noch mal ganz von vorne an, das da konnte ja schon nichts mehr werden", erklärte er, als wieder hereinkam.

Harry nickte erneut. Er wusste einfach nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Außer einer Entschuldigung fiel ihm nichts ein, aber das hier was Draco und nicht Snape, bei ihm würde er sich nicht entschuldigen müssen, also ließ er es bleiben.

„Wenn du deine Stimme wieder gefunden hast kannst du ja schon mal Alraunenwurzeln in Scheiben schneiden", sagte der Blonde amüsiert und drückte Harry ein Messer in die Hand.

Dieser spürte, wie er erneut rot wurde, nahm dann aber das Messer entgegen und sagte: „Ähm… ja danke. Werde ich machen".

Harry wusste genau, dass Draco ihn beobachtete, als er begann die Alraunenwurzel zu schneiden.

Kaum hatte er die dritte Scheibe geschnitten wurde ihm das Messer auch schon wieder aus der Hand genommen.

„So kann das nichts werden, Harry", sagte der Blonde und klang dabei streng genug, um an Snape zu erinnern.

„Warum?", fragte der Gryffindor irritiert.

Draco seufzte und antwortete: „Also Harry, wenn da steht in Scheiben schneiden, dann meint das Buch in gleich große Scheiben und nicht mal dick und mal dünn. Und die drei da sind in ihren Größenverhältnissen ja doch recht unterschiedlich".

Der Schwarzhaarige warf einen Blick auf seine geschnittenen Alraunenwurzeln und musste feststellen, dass der Slytherin Recht hatte. Die erste Scheibe war recht dünn geworden, die danach fast einen Zentimeter dick und die letzte wieder etwas dünner. Bisher hatte Harry jedoch nicht gewusst, dass die Dicke der Scheiben von Belang war.

„Greif sie so", begann Draco, nahm Harrys Hände und brachte sie in die richtige Position, um die Wurzeln richtig schneiden zu können. „Und jetzt gleichmäßig das Messer bewegen", fuhr er fort und begann mit Harrys Hand in seiner die Alraune zu schneiden, die nun tatsächlich auch gleichmäßig dick wurde.

Der Schwarzhaarige aber konnte sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren, als die sanfte Berührung an seiner Hand. Dracos weiche Haut auf seiner fühlte sich heiß und zugleich angenehm an. Der Blonde war aufgestanden und hatte sich von hinten über ihn gebeugt, sodass Harry seine Wärme nicht nur an der Hand, sondern auch im Rücken spüren konnte.

Er drehte sich zu Draco um, und blicke ihn an, während dieser noch immer etwas über Zaubertränke erkläre, das Harry schon lange nicht mehr mitbekam. Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch schienen Purzelbäume zu schlagen und Walzer zu tanzen. Die Lippen des blonden Slytherin bewegten sich rhythmisch und Harry war einfach nicht in der Lage seine Augen davon abzuwenden.

Er wandte sich ganz zu Draco um, und erhob sich soweit, dass sie auf Augenhöhe waren. Der verwirrte Blick des Slytherin war das Letzte, das er sah, bevor er seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers legte und das vertraute warme Gefühl in seinen Körper zurückkehrte.

Draco schlang seine Arme nun um den Schwarzhaarigen und zog ihn aus seinem Stuhl, das Messer, das Harry eben noch in der Hand gehabt hatte, fiel klappernd auf den Schreibtisch. Der dampfende Kessel neben ihnen war vergessen. Alles was Harry spürte, waren sanfte Finger in seinen Haaren, seine freche Zunge, die mit seiner kämpfte und ein unverkennbares Ziehen in seiner Leistengegend. Für einen Moment stieg ihm die vertraute Röte ins Gesicht, ob der Tatsache, dass er sich gerade von einem Mann angezogen fühlte, aber schon in der nächsten Sekunde waren alle Zweifel vergessen und es schien das Normalste der Welt, auch auf diese Weise von Draco Malfoy besessen zu sein.

Im nächsten Moment waren die Hände in seinen Haaren verschwunden und suchten sich stattdessen einen Weg unter sein T-Shirt. Dracos kühle Berührungen hinterließen brennende Spuren auf Harrys Haut, schienen ihn in Brandt zu setzen und von innen heraus aufzufressen.

Wie von selbst fanden auch seine Hände einen Weg unter das Hemd des Blonden, und strichen über weiche Haut. Sanfte Muskeln wölbten sich unter Harrys Fingerspitzen, die wie elektrisiert zu knistern schienen.

Er spürte, wie Draco ihn langsam Richtung Bett schob und machte keinerlei Anstallten, sich dagegen zu wehren. Eigentlich war es ihm sogar recht, was mit ihm geschah, darum zeigte er auch keinerlei Widerwillen, als der Blonde ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog und es in die nächste Ecke beförderte.

Als Harry mit den Kniekehlen gegen die Bettkante stieß löste Draco den Kuss, gab ihm einen sanften, aber bestimmten Stoß und er landete rückwärts auf weichem Untergrund, während der Blonde sich über ihn kniete. Nun folgte auch dessen Hemd dem T-Shirt in die Ecke und entblößte elfenbeinfarbene, seidigweiche Haut, unter der sich ansehnliche Muskeln abzeichneten. Das Ziehen in Harrys Leistengegend wurde stärker.

Draco beugte sich wieder zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn kurz, aber hungrig. Alle Zurückhaltung war aus seinen Berührungen gewichen, als er über Harrys Brust strich und dann begann dessen Gürtel zu lösen und die Hose zu öffnen.

Der Gryffindor keuchte kurz auf, als die Enge um ihn herum verwand und ein vorwitziger Finger über seine verhüllte Männlichkeit strich.

Ein fiebriges Glühen war in Dracos Augen getreten, als er Harry wieder ins Gesicht sah, der sich voll auf bewusst war, dass seine Wangen schon längst vor Verlangen rot glühten. Der Slytherin hauchte ihm einen erneuten Kuss auf die Lippen, während Harry nun versuchte dessen Hose zu öffnen, und ihn derer zu entledigen, was ihm allerdings nur dank Dracos Mithilfe gelang. Der Blonde nahm sich ein Beispiel an dem jungen Mann unter sich und befreite ihn gänzlich vom störenden Stoff.

Harry spürte, wie die Röte auf seinen Wangen noch tiefer wurde. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand nackt gesehen, auch nicht Cho und schon gar kein Mann. Nie hätte er erwartet, dass die erste Person, die ihn so sehen würde Draco Malfoy wäre, aber jetzt war er fast dankbar dafür. Es fühlte sich gut und richtig an. Mit niemand anderem würde er diesen Moment verbringen wollen.

Dracos weiche Lippen strichen derweil über die empfindliche Haut an Harrys Hals und entlockten ihm ein wohliges Seufzen, während seine eigenen Hände hungrig über den Rücken des Slytherin strichen. Noch immer prickelten seine Fingerspitzen und jagten glühende Blitze durch seinen Körper, während sie die elfenbeinfarbene Haut berührten.

Ein überraschtes und zu gleich erregtes Keuchen entkam Harrys Lippen als er spürte, wie Dracos Zähne sich um das empfindliche Fleisch seiner Brutwarzen schlossen und liebevoll zubissen. Ein belustigtes Geräusch entkam dem Blonden, als er die Reaktion des jungen Mannes unter sich bemerkte.

Als Dracos freche Zunge Harrys Nabel umkreiste und eine Spur Küsse in Richtung seiner Männlichkeit hauchte, vergrub dieser seine Hände im platinblonden Haar. Im nächsten Moment spürte er wie diese Zunge vorsichtig, benahe fragend über seine Eichel glitt und alles, was er als Antwort geben konnte war ein wohliges Stöhnen, womit der Slytherin allerdings zufrieden zu sein schien, denn die Zunge wurde forscher und fordernder. Jede noch so kleine Berührung schickte Wellen aus Lust und Verlangen durch Harrys Körper. Sein Denken setzte dann völlig aus, als sich diese weichen Lippen, die er so sehr liebte, um sein Glied schlossen.

Die Hitze, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete schien nahezu überwältigend. Er glaubte von innen her in Flammen auf zu gehen. Er konnte sich auf nichts Anderes konzentrieren, als Dracos neckende Zunge, seine weichen Lippen und die Glut in seinen Adern, die sich immer weiter zu steigern schien, so lange, bis er glaubte zu verglühen. Heißes Verlangen strömte durch seinen Körper und verhüllte seine Sinne. Lust baute sich in ihm auf, wie ein Wasserspiegel, der durch steten Regen immer weiter anschwoll, bis die süße Qual schier unerträglich wurde und dann in atemberaubenden Höhepunkt endete.

Draco lächelte liebevoll, als er Harry einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte etwas salziges schmecken und erschrak für einen Moment, doch dann durchflutet ihn eine Welle der Zuneigung und seine Hände fanden von allein den Weg zu Dracos Lendenbereich, um ihn vom letzten störenden Stoff zu befreien.

Der Blonde keuchte nun seinerseits lustvoll auf, als Harry dessen Glied zärtlich und vorsichtig berührte. Die Haut war erstaunlich weich und fühlte sich gut in seinen Händen an. Für einen kurzen Moment frage Harry sich, wann sein Interesse für Männer eigentlich entstanden war, oder ob es nur an Draco lag, aber genau schnell wie der Gedanke kommen war, verschwand er auch wieder und alles was zählte waren Harrys Bewegungen und die Reaktionen des Blonden darauf.

Der Gryffindor wurde mit jeder Bewegung und jedem Keuchen seitens Draco mutiger und versuchte es dem Slytherin so schön wie möglich zu machen.

Dieser warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schien jede Berührung ebenso zu genießen, wie Harry es zuvor getan hatte. Hin und wieder flatterten seine geschlossenen Augenlider und der Schwarzhaarige konnte den fiebrigen Glanz in all dem flüssigen Silber sehen. Dracos Wangen waren nun ebenfalls gerötet und er wand sich lustvoll unter Harrys Berührungen. Dieser wusste, dass er solch ein Bild nie mehr aus seinen Gedanken würde vertreiben können und es ihn in den kommenden Nächten immer wieder heimsuchen würde.

Draco begann sich aufzubäumen und stöhnte laut, kurz bevor Harry etwas warmes, flüssiges spürte, dass sich über seine Hände ergoss. Der Blonde atmete schwer, er hatte sich auf die Lippen gebissen, sodass diese nun leicht bluteten. Der Gryffindor konnte gar nicht anders, als einen liebevollen Kuss darauf zu hauchen.

„Das verstehst du also unter Potionsnachhilfe", schnurrte Draco, ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, das Harrys Schmetterlinge erneut zum fliegen brachte.

„Es scheint so, als könnte ich dir nicht widerstehen", antwortete er und erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen"

„Ich mich auch"

Beide lachten kurz auf, bevor Draco ihn aus sanften Augen ansah. Ein Blick, den Harry so noch nie gesehen hatte, den er aber am Liebsten nie wieder missen würde.

„Was würdest du davon halten, wenn wir die Badewanne ausprobieren? Keine Angst, ich weiß jetzt wie du nackt aussiehst und hier nach habe ich nicht vor, über dich herzufallen", der Slytherin grinste amüsiert.

„Badewanne klingt nach einer verdammt guten Sache", gab Harry zurück und begann nun ebenfalls zu grinsen.

„Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Das sollte ein Scherz sein!", Draco hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele Wellen aus Wut in den letzten Tagen über ihn hinweg gerollt waren und gab sich dem Gefühl einfach hin, als er den Daily Prophet auf den kleinen Küchentisch knallte und sich selbst auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ.

Harry, der ebenfalls am Tisch saß, blickte von seinem Müsli auf und hob fragend beide Augenbrauen.

Draco seufzte. „Es kann echt nicht wahr sein! Ich hatte ja alles erwartet, aber das nun wirklich nicht und als ich es gestern gesagt habe, war es als Scherz gemeint gewesen! Ich hätte doch nie geglaubt, dass das wirklich passieren würde!", maulte er weiter und schlug mit der Faust auf die Zeitung ein, die flach auf dem Tisch lag.

Nun zog der Schwarzhaarige die Brauen etwas verärgert zusammen.

„Entweder, du sagst mir jetzt, was damit los ist oder ich nehme dir die Zeitung weg und lese es selbst, deine Entscheidung", sagte und verschränkte abwartend die Arme vor der Brust.

Ohne ein weiters Wort reichte Draco ihm die Zeitung hinüber. Es wäre wohl besser, wenn Harry es selbst lass, statt es nur zu hören.

Als heute Morgen die Eule mit dem Daily Prophet zum Fenster hinein geflogen war und Draco ihr die Zeitung abgenommen hatte, musste er sich zurückhalten dem armen Tier nicht vor Wut den Hals umzudrehen. Auf der Titelseite war ein Bild von Harry zusehen, dass wohl kurz nach dem Verlassen des Departments of Mysteries entstanden war. Zumindest sah der Schwarzhaarige schrecklich mitgenommen aus und hinter ihm waren die Wände des Ministeriums zu erkennen, während er immer wieder in helles Blitzlicht getaucht wurde. Darüber stand in großen Lettern ‚DER JUNGE, DER UNS VERRIET?' und kleiner darunter ‚Harry Potters Freunde packen aus'. Neben dem Artikel war ein kleines Bild von Weasle und Granger, von dem Draco nicht sagen konnte, wann es aufgenommen worden war.

Harry ließ die Zeitung sinken und sah sein Gegenüber aus verschleierten Augen an. Es war klar, dass er damit nun wirklich nicht gerechnet hatte – mit vielem, ja, aber nicht damit. Draco wusste, dass der Gryffindor schon in den letzten beiden Jahren sehr mit der Presse zu kämpfen gehabt hatte, vom todessehnsüchtigen TriwizardChampion, über den Lügner, der mit Dumbledore das Ministerium übernehmen wollte, bis jetzt, zum zweiten Dunklen Lord hatte der Daily Prophet schon alles über den Goldjungen geschrieben. Wann würde das jemals ein Ende haben?

Klar letztes Jahr war Draco das ziemlich egal gewesen, da hatte er den Schwarzhaarigen ja auch als Feind angesehen, aber es war ja mehr als klar, dass sich zwischen ihnen in den letzten Monaten Einiges verändert hatte.

„Nein, das hätte ich auch nicht erwartet", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige, seine Stimme klang brüchig. Er hatte die Zeitung noch immer in Händen, während sie wieder auf dem Tisch lag. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken legte Draco eine Hand auf Harrys und versuchte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken. Dennoch sah er, wie die Schultern des Gryffindor zu beben begannen. Es mochte ja wahr sein, dass er sich ein wenig von seinen Freunden entfernt hatte, aber solch ein Verrat, so glaubte Draco, war immer schmerzhaft.

„Entschuldige mich!", Harry entriss ihm seine Hand und stürzte aus dem Zimmer. Der Blonde blieb allein am Tisch zurück. Ein leichter Stich schmerzte in seiner Brust. Aber was hatte er erwartet? Dass der Goldjunge ihm nach kaum vierundzwanzig Stunden in diesem Raum vertrauen würde? Sie hatten zwar beschlossen so etwas wie Freunde zu werden, die wohl auch gelegentlich Dinge taten, die über Freundschaft hinausgingen, aber noch war es nicht soweit. Er würde Geduld haben müssen, irgendwann würde Harry zu ihm kommen und Vertrauen haben. Immerhin hatte er selbst gestern auch noch verweigert dem Gryffindor zu sagen, was ihm auf der Seele lag.

Sie hatten beide noch einen langen Weg vor sich.

Ron saß zufrieden am Tisch der Gryffindors und betrachtete die heutige Ausgabe des Daily Prophet. Hermione kam gerade zusammen mit Ginny hinein und beide ließen sich neben ihm nieder. Der Rotschopf reichte seiner besten Freundin die Zeitung herüber und grinste breit und zufrieden.

Die Braunhaarige begann zu lesen und nickte nach kurzer Zeit.

„Scheint, als hätte es etwas gebracht denen mal zu schreiben", sagte sie und wollte Ron die Zeitung zurück reichen, als sie ihr aus der Hand gerissen wurde.

Erschrocken sah Hermione sich um, und erkannte Blaise Zabini, der nun den Daily Prophet in der Hand hielt, er verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Potter der Verräter?", fragte er, seine Stimme triefend vor Spott. „Ihr seid ja nicht mehr ganz bei Trost. Ich sag euch mal was, bevor Draco sich mit dem einlässt friert die Hölle zu; ihr steigert euch da in was rein, das gar nicht existiert. Aber nur um es euch mal zu sagen, ihr Gryffindors seid ja wirklich super Freunde! Wer euch zum Freund hat, brauch wirklich keine Feinde mehr. Vielleicht wäre es sogar besser für ihn, wenn der Mist, den ihr über ihn erzählt, wahr wäre".

Ron war aufgestanden und stellte sich Zabini in den Weg, der ihn herablassend aus seinen blauen Augen ansah.

„Was soll das, Zabini? Was geht dich das an?", fragte der Rotschopf herausfordernd. Sein Gegenüben machte ein gespielt nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Hmm… lass mich mal nachdenken… ach ja, dieser Artikel ist nicht nur für euren besten Freund eine Schande, sondern auch für meinen, nur das ich Freund genug bin ihn vor Schaden solcher Art zu schützen, anstatt ihn, wie ihr, ans Messer zu liefern". Im nächsten Moment spuckte er Ron vor Füße und dieser merkte, wie seine Barrieren brachen und er sich wütend auf Zabini warf, der seinen Zauberstab zückte.

„Stupefy", rief der Italiener und schickte den Rotschopf zu Boden.

„Wag es nicht noch einmal, mich anzugreifen! Dann erlebst du dein blaues Wunder, mein Freund", sagte er und wollte sich grade umdrehen, als Snape vor ihm auftauchte.

„Was ist schon wieder los? Gestern Potter und Mr. Malfoy, heute Sie beide. Was geht hier vor, Mr. Zabini?".

Der Angesprochne gab Snape die Zeitung, die dieser mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen lass. Kurze Zeit später, ließ er sie sinken und sah Ron aus kalten Augen an. „Weasley, Granger, mitkommen!".

Ron warf einen kurzen Blick zu Hermione, die nun wirklich besorgt aussah und gemeinsam folgte sie ihrem Potionsmaster, der sie direkt ins Büro von Professor McGonagall führte.

Als sie eintraten saß ihr Head of House am Schreibtisch, vor ihr stand Professor Parker und beide blickten nun in ihre Richtung. McGonagall erhob sich und kam um den Schreibtisch herum, ihr Blick war fragend und wanderte von Snape zu Ron und Hermione.

„Was gibt es, Severus?", fragte sie.

Snape ging ohne ein Wort zu ihr und überreichte die Zeitung. Auch Parker kam hinzu und blickte über McGonagalls Schulter auf das Papier.

Ron tauschte erneut einen Blick mit Hermione. Sie würden zu ihrer Entscheidung stehen und den Lehrern erklären, warum sie das getan hatten.

Nachdem sie den Artikel gelesen hatte blickte McGonagall von der Zeitung auf. Ihre Augen waren hart geworden und ihre Lippen bildeten einen dünnen Strich. Auch Parkers Gesicht wirkte wenig einladend und somit straffte Ron vorsichtshalber die Schultern und richtete sich gerade auf.

„Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen. Mr. Potter braucht im Moment jede Unterstützung, und was tun Sie? Sie machen ihn in der Öffentlichkeit schlecht! Ich habe Vieles von Ihnen Beiden erwartet, aber nicht das hier!", sagte sie, Bitterkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Ich will überhaupt keine Entschuldigungen von Ihnen hören! Es interessiert mich nicht, welch abstruse Gedankengänge Sie zu dieser Tat getrieben haben, aber eines sei Ihnen versichert, sie sind auf dem Holzweg. Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Für jeden von Ihnen, wegen des wahrlich bedauerlichen Mangels an Loyalität und zwei Monate Strafarbeit mit Professor Parker. Ich hoffe Sie lernen daraus, sich gut zu überlegen, wann sie solchen Schaden anrichten und wann sie besser ihren Mund zu halten haben. Und nun verschwinden Sie! Alle beide! Bevor ich mir überlege Ihnen noch mehr Punkte abzuziehen!".

Ron schluckte hart, als er und Hermione das Büro verließen. Seine beste Freundin war kreidebleich geworden.

„Meinst du nicht, dass wir vielleicht doch einen Fehler begangen haben? Vielleicht haben wir die Dinge falsch verstanden und Harry jetzt zu Unrecht beschuldigt", sagte sie und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Nein, Hermione! Das darfst du nich' mal denk'n. Die da drin sin' nur alle total verblendet von Harry! Wir hab'n das richtige getan!", erwiderte Ron inbrünstig. „Und jetzt weiß es endlich jeder! Wir könn'n uns vorbereit'n. Die Zaubererwelt ist breit für Voldemort, auch ohne Harry".

Seine beste Freundin sah ihn noch einmal besorgt an, dann nickte sie und sagte: „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht".

„Draco?"

Der Blonde erschrak kurz und blickte dann auf, als er Harry seinen Namen flüstern hörte. Er hatte schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, den Schwarzhaarigen heute noch mal zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Er war ins Wohnzimmer geflüchtet und hatte die Tür mit einer magischen Barriere versiegelt, nachdem er aus dem Esszimmer geflohen war. Draco hatte weder geklopft noch sonst Anstallten gemacht ihn aus dem Raum heraus zu bekommen. Harry brauchte Zeit und das wusste er, also hatte er ihm eben diese Zeit gegeben und nun kam der Gryffindor von allein wieder zu ihm.

„Habe ich dich erschreckt? Das wollte ich nicht. Tut mir Leid", sagte er und lächelte dabei entschuldigend. Seine grünen Augen wirkten noch immer etwas verschleiert, seine Stimme klang rau, Spuren von Tränen waren auf seinen Wangen zu sehen und rote Ränder hatten sich um seine Augen herum gebildet. Draco widerstand dem Drang aufzuspringen und den Gryffindor in die Arme zu schließen, er wollte ihm die Möglichkeit geben, von allein zu ihm zu kommen.

„Schon gut, ich war nur in diese Hausaufgaben vertieft, das ist alles", Draco hob kurz seinen Aufsatz für DADA in die Höhe und schenkte Harry ein warmes Lächeln.

„Oh, wie läuft es denn? Vielleicht kann ich mich da ja für deine Potionsnachhilfe erkenntlich zeigen", Harry erwiderte das Lächeln, wurde aber gleichzeitig leicht rot um die Nase.

„Schon gut, ein anderes Mal vielleicht. Du bist doch sicher auch nicht zu mir gekommen, um meine Hausaufgaben in DADA zu machen oder?", fragte der Blonde und erhob sich von seinem Schreibtischstuhl.

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein, in der Tat nicht, ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dass ich heute Morgen so schnell weggelaufen bin. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten". Draco konnte eindeutig Schuld in den grünen Augen sehen und lächelte nachsichtig.

„Mach dir mal um mich keine Sorgen. Ich verstehe es schon, wenn du Zeit für dich brauchst. Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich schätze, es ging mir schon mal besser. Fünfundneunzig ist einfach nicht mein Jahr, wie es scheint", es hatte wohl auflockernd klingen sollen, aber die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme machte klar, wie es tief in Harry drin wirklich aussah und strafte alle heiteren Worte Lüge.

„Falls es dich tröstet, meines auch nicht und das nächste macht nicht den Eindruck, als würde es besser", antwortete Draco und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder. Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich neben ihn.

„Weißt du, noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte ich gesagt, dass die Freundschaft zwischen Ron, Hermione und mir nie enden würde und wir Voldemort gemeinsam die Stirn bieten würden – so kann man sich täuschen. Immerhin habe ich auch geglaubt, nach dem Krieg, bei Sirius zu wohnen. Ich bin ziemlich naiv, nicht wahr?"

Draco schluckte kurz. Wie es schien, war Harry wirklich bereit sich dem Blonden zu öffnen und das nach so kurzer Zeit, die sie zusammen verbrachten. Er musste wirklich verzweifelt sein und Halt suchen, sonst würde er sein Herz nicht so einfach auf der Zunge tragen.

„Nein, du bist nicht naiv, du hast nur… schon viel erlebt… viel Unschönes und der Gedanke an eine Familie und Freunde… hat dir gut getan. Ich hätte an deiner Stelle sicher genau so gedacht", der Slytherin hatte eindeutig Probleme die richten Worte zu finden. Er wollte Harry nicht noch weiter verletzten, wollte die Wunden, die der Tod seines Paten gerissen hatte, nicht noch tiefer machen und ihm zugleich sagen, dass an seinem Denken nichts falsch gewesen war.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, trotzdem sollte ich lernen, nicht immer an ein gutes Ende zu glauben. Oder besser gesagt, ich habe es gelernt. Nicht jede Geschichte hat ein Happy End und meine auch nicht, schätze ich".

Draco musterte Harry für einen langen Moment. Da war keine Angst in ihm, sonder nur eine stille Akzeptanz dessen, was kommen würde. Er legte dem Schwarzhaarigen eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Dumbledore würde sicher sagen, es gibt immer einen Weg, nicht?"

Der Gryffindor lächelte kurz.

„Ja, das würde er. In der Tat. Ich werde mein Bestes tun, um ihn zu finden, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es ihn gibt".

Die traurigen Augen, in der blickte schienen ihm den Verstand zu rauben. Er hauchte Harry einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und schenke ihm ein warmes Lächeln, von dem er hoffte, dass es ihm Mut spenden würde.

„Ich weiß, es tut weh verraten zu werden, aber vielleicht ist das ein Zeichen dafür, dass etwas Neues anfangen sollte", flüsterte er.

Seufzend stand Ron vor der Tür zu Parkers Büro. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er das Gefühl es noch ganz gut getroffen zu haben, Snape wäre sicher ungemütlicher gewesen.

Gerade als der Rotschopf die Hand heben wollte, um zu klopfen öffnete sie sich von selbst und gab den Blick auf Parker frei, der bereits hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß. Das lange, schwarze Haar hatte er mit einem Lederband zusammen gebunden, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und einen grimmigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Ron schluckte einmal, dann betrat er den Raum und ging auf den schweren Schreibtisch zu.

„Guten Abend, Professor", sagte er, als er den Eichenstuhl erreichte, der vor Parker stand. Dieser heftete seine schwarzen Augen auf den Gryffindor, eindeutige Missbilligung stand in ihnen geschrieben.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Weasley. Setzen Sie sich".

Ron schauderte kurz. Parkers Stimme war kalt ein Wintermorgen. Vielleicht, so dämmerte es dem Rotschopf, wäre Snape doch die bessere Wahl gewesen. Der wäre einfach nur unfreundlich und würde ihm immer wieder sagen, wie gern er ihn von der Schule schmeißen würde, aber das hier, war Hass verborgen hinter Höflichkeit, damit konnte Ron nicht gut umgehen. Dennoch kam er der Aufforderung nach, und ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken.

Parker lehnte sich über den Schreibtisch zu ihm.

„Mr. Weasley, ich bin enttäuscht von Ihnen! Was ist in Sie gefahren, als Sie diesen Brief geschrieben haben?", fragte der junge Professor.

„Nun ja, wiss'n Sie, Harry verhält sich komisch in letzter Zeit und is' ständig mit Malfoy zu seh'n. Er hat nen Unfall, Malfoy rettet ihn, beim Halloweenball tanzt er mit Amanda Gordon, beim Quidditch verlier'n wir weg'n ihm und wer rettet ihn? Malfoy! Wir fand'n, dass es sich hier um en paar Zufälle zuviel handelt. Da hab'n wir beschloss'n, dass die Leute gewarnt werd'n müss'n", erklärte Ron.

Parker hob nun beide Augenbrauen.

„Und, dass Mr. Potter sich einfach nur schlecht fühlt, weil sein Pate tot ist und jeder von ihm erwartet seine ‚Aufgabe' richtig zu erfüllen, auf die Idee sind Sie wohl nie gekommen?".

Der Rotschopf schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu, Weasley! Potter brauch im Moment jeden, der ihm den Rücken stärkt, egal ob derjenige ein Slytherin oder ein Gryffindor ist. Ich schätze Sie und Granger wären seine erste Wahl gewesen, aber als Sie aufgehört haben sein Freund zu sein, hat er sich jemand anderen gesucht. Jemanden, der vielleicht genauso verzweifelt ist, wie er selbst, weil er auch in eine Rolle gepresst wird, die er nicht erfüllen kann. Aber immerhin scheint Mr. Malfoy das Rückrad zu haben einen jungen Mann, der bei einem Ball allein dasteht, einzuladen. Dazu waren Sie ja offensichtlich nicht in der Lage", Parkers Stimme war die ganze Zeit über ruhig geblieben, aber dennoch scharf wie ein Messer und klirrend kalt. Es war kein Gerücht, dass er Snape sehr ähnlich sein konnte, wenn er es wollte.

„Das kann-", begann Ron, wurde aber von seinem Professor mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Jetzt rede ich, Weasley! Und ich sage Ihnen noch was! Mr. Potter hat alle Hoffnungen auf Freundschaft mit Ihnen längst begraben, darum ist es mir egal, ob Sie es bereuen oder nicht, aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass Sie ihrem früheren Freund noch einmal solche Steine in den Weg legen. Sie werden einen Brief an den Daily Prophet schreiben, jetzt gleich, in dieser Strafarbeit, in dem Sie alle Beschuldigungen zurücknehmen! Und sollte so etwas noch mal passieren, schwöre ich Ihnen, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass sie den Zug nach Hause nehmen, haben wir uns verstanden?", Parkers Stimme war zum Ende hin bedrohlich leise geworden und Ron konnte gar nicht anders als zu nicken. Seine Zunge schien wie verknotet und sein Hals fühlte sich trocken an.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte zufrieden.

„Gut so, Weasley. Hier haben Sie Pergament, Feder und Tinte. Jetzt fangen Sie an". Parker drückte Ron alles Nötige in die Hand und lehnte sich auf seinen Stuhl zurück. Der Rotschopf warf seinem Lehrer einen letzten Blick zu, dann beugte er sich über das Pergament und setzte immerhin schon mal die Kopfzeile auf, auch wenn er noch nicht richtig wusste, was er sonst schreiben sollte. Er war zutiefst davon überzeugt, dass Harry und Malfoy beide treu zu Voldemort standen und Parker nur zu verblendet war, um es zu erkennen, darum fielen ihm auch keine Worte ein, die er hätte schreiben können.

Es würde ein langer Abend werden.

Harry stand zufrieden über seinem Zaubertrank, der auch noch genauso aussah, wie es in der Beschreibung angeben war. Draco stand neben ihm und grinste leicht.

„Gut gemacht", lobte er den Gryffindor, der daraufhin leicht rot um die Nase wurde und ein leises ‚Danke' murmelte.

Sie hatten den Nachmittag damit verbracht ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen und Harry hatte Draco dann gebeten ihm bei dem Trank zu helfen, den sie am Vortag nicht fertig gestellt hatten. Dem Schwarzhaarigen war es nicht leicht gefallen, sich wirklich auf das zu konzentrieren, was der Slytherin ihm erzählte. Diese warme Stimme und seine schönen Augen lenkten ihn immer wieder vom Trank ab und Draco hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen Harry hin und wieder einen Kuss zu stehlen, was diesen jedes Mal total aus der Fassung brachte.

Harry konnte nicht genau sagen, was das war, das er da mit dem Blonden teilte. Freundschaft, die sich auf eine seltsame Art zu Äußern begann oder doch viel mehr, das er noch nicht begreifen konnte. Die Zuneigung, die er in den silbernen Augen sah, war oft viel mehr als reine Freundschaft, da war der Goldjunge sich sicher und auch die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch hatten sicher nichts mit reiner Sympathie zu tun. Wenn er ehrlich war, musste er den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen, und sich eingestehen, dass er wohl viel mehr in Draco Malfoy verliebt war.

„Draco?", begann er vorsichtig. Es war an der Zeit, mit dem Slytherin über etwas Wichtiges zu reden – seine Vorbereitungen für den Krieg. Er musste weiter üben, auch wenn ihn jetzt jemand dabei würde beobachten können.

„Ja?", der Blonde sah von Harrys Trank auf und richtete seine Augen auf den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ich… muss dir ein Geheimnis anvertrauen… wegen Voldemort…", die Worte schienen wie Blei in Harrys Hals. Er wollte eigentlich niemanden in diese Sache mit hineinziehen und schon gar nicht die eine Person auf der Welt, die ihn zu verstehen schien.

„Lass mich raten, es geht um deine Kampfvorbereitungen?", ein selbstsicheres Grinsen umspielte Dracos Lippen, doch seine Augen blieben ernst.

„Woher wusstest du das?"

„Nur so ein Gefühl. Aber Harry, ich muss dich bitten, mit das nicht zu erzählen. Ich bin der Sohn eines DeathEaters und ich werde selbst in… absehbarer Zeit… auch einer sein. Alles was du mir sagst könnte Voldemort auch erfahren".

Der Gryffindor schüttelte nur bestimmt den Kopf. Er wollte keine Widerworte von Draco hören, schon gar keine, in denen der Blonde so schlecht weg kam.

„Ich vertraue dir. Du wirst mich nicht verraten. Nichts von alle dem, was ich dir sage oder zeige wird Voldemort erfahren. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher".

Er hörte, wie Draco hart schluckte.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich nicht für einen DeathEater halte. Also, ich kann es mir nicht leisten einen Monat nichts zu tun, um gegen Voldemort zu gewinnen".

Harry ging zu seinem Schrank und nahm die Bücher von Parker heraus, um sie zum Schreibtisch zu bringen. Er spürte Dracos silberne Augen auf sich ruhen, während er sich durch den Raum bewegte.

Als die Bücher vor den beiden lagen, begann der Schwarzhaarige zu lächeln.

„Die hab ich von Parker empfohlen bekommen. Sie stammen alle aus der Verbotenen Abteilung, wie du dir sicher gedacht hast und enthalten Zauber, die mir helfen könnten Voldemort zu besiegen. Allerdings sind sie alle schwarzmagisch, darum habe ich auch bisher noch niemandem, außer dir, von ihnen erzählt", erklärte er.

Draco musterte die Bücher nachdenklich, dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf sein Gegenüber.

„Warum du? Warum macht Dumbledore das nicht? Er ist viel älter als du und beherrscht Zauber, von denen du nicht mal träumst. Warum musst du das machen? Ich verstehe das nicht. Klar rechnen alle damit, dass du es tust, weil du eben der berühmte Harry Potter bist, aber eigentlich gibt es doch keinen verdammten Grund für dich, es zu tun! Da draußen sind so viele Zauberer, die genauso gut gegen ihn kämpfen könnten, aber sie schicken lieber einen Jungen vor", Wut war in seine Augen getreten, die Harry einfach nicht übersehen konnte.

Er seufzte leise.

„Nein Draco, es kann niemand anderer machen. Letztes Jahr… als Sirius gestorben ist… im Department of Mysteries… da gab es eine Prophezeiung", Harry stoppte, er musste sich erst einmal sammeln. Seit Sirius Tod hatte er kaum ein Wort darüber gesprochen, hatte es verdrängt, dass sein Pate nicht mehr lebte und alle Bilder, die hin und wieder hochkamen, einfach von sich geschoben.

„Das ist mir bekannt. Vater hat so was mal erwähnt, kurz vor Beginn des letzten Schuljahres. Aber ich weiß nicht, worum es darin geht. Ich schätze Vater auch nicht", bemerkte Draco, seine Augen waren dunkel geworden, als plagten auch ihn schlechte Erinnerungen.

„Nein, er auch nicht. Aber es gibt ja genug Gerüchte. Der Daily Prophet hatte schon mehr als eine Schlagzeile, in der ich als ‚Chosen-One' betitelt wurde. Aber alles was sie tun, ist raten und hoffen, dass es stimmt. Dumbledore und ich sind die einzigen, die wirklich wissen was in der Prophezeiung gesagt wurde. Ich schätze mal, dass Snape und Parker eingeweiht wurden. Aber was ich dir jetzt sagte, weiß kaum jemand auf der Welt. Nicht mal Ron und Hermione. Eigentlich wollte ich niemanden damit belasten, aber die Umstände sind etwas… nun ja… verändert, nicht wahr? Was alle behaupten und worüber man rätselt, ist wahr. Ich bin der Einzige, der Voldemort besiegen kann. The Chosen-one, wenn man so will", erklärte Harry und musterte Dracos Reaktion auf seine Worte.

Der Blonde wirkte ernst und zugleich nachdenklich. Milde Überraschung lag in seinen Augen, wahrscheinlich hatte er bereits damit gerechnet. Sein Blick war auf den Schreibtisch geheftet, während er über das Gesagte nachzudenken schien.

Harry beschloss, dass es besser wäre, ihn nicht zu unterbrechen, sondern ihm die Gelegenheit zu geben, zu einem eigenen Schluss über das zu kommen, was er gerade erfahren hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens blickte Draco auf. Seine Augen waren warm und das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ehrlich.

„Und darum machst du das alles? Quälst dich so sehr? Sprichst nicht über das, was dich quält?", fragte er.

Harry blinzelte überrascht. Er hatte mit vielen Reaktionen gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer, die ihn so sehr verwirren würde.

„Bitte? Was meinst du?"

„Naja, als du eben deinen Paten erwähnt hast… man hat dir angehört, dass es wohl das erste Mal war, seid, nun ja… Warum sprichst du nicht darüber? Weil du glaubst andere damit nicht belasten zu dürfen? Oder weil deine so genannten Freunde dir nicht zuhören?"

„Ich… keine Ahnung… am Anfang wollte ich nicht darüber reden, schätze ich. Und jetzt hat sich das erledigt. Also zumindest was Ron und Hermione angeht".

Draco nickte verständnisvoll.

„Und erzählt hast mir das alles jetzt, damit ich nicht entsetzt Reißaus nehme, weil jemand in meiner Gegenwart dunkle Magie verwendet? Glaub mir, ich bin daran gewöhnt. Die Familie Malfoy hielt noch nie viel von Unterscheidungen dieser Art, falls es dir entfallen ist", ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte die dünnen, blassrosa Lippen.

„Ähm, ich glaube ja. War ein wenig dumm von mir, nicht?", antwortete Harry, und wurde, wie so oft, rot auf den Wangen.

„Nein, dumm würde ich es nicht nennen. Du hast nur normalerweise keine Freunde, die es gewohnt sind mit schwarzer Magie in Kontakt zu kommen, das ist alles".

Harry verstand selbst nicht recht, wie Draco es schaffte ihn immer wieder zu belehren und dabei auch noch ins Schwarze zu treffen. Es kam ihm fast so vor, als würden sie einander schon ewig kennen und wären nicht erst seit zwei Tagen in diesem Raum eingeschlossen.

„Ok, also ich glaube ich brauche dir dann keine Belehrung im Umgang mit dunklen Künsten zu geben. Aber was ich eigentlich auch wollte war… dich fragen, ob du mir helfen kannst… also beim Duellieren… allein… übt sich das so schlecht", aus irgendeinem unbekannten Grund hatte der Gryffindor das Gefühl seine Kehle sei zugeschnürt. Er verstieß gegen alle Prinzipien, die er sich nach der Nacht im Ministerium auferlegt hatte. Seine Freunde wollte er aus den Kämpfen und dem Krieg heraus halten. Naja, genauer gesagt, hielt er seine Freunde ja auch daraus, immerhin wusste er immer noch nicht ob Draco nun sein Freund, Feind oder sonst was war.

„Solange du mir keine schwarzen Flüche auf den Hals hetzt, bin ich gerne bereit dir beim Üben zu helfen. Wenn Voldemort das jemals raus findet bin ich geliefert, aber ich glaube das hätte ich mir überlegen sollen, bevor ich dich beim Sturz vom Nordturm aufgefangen habe, oder?", der Blonde schien benahe amüsiert, über seine eignen Worte, obwohl das angeschnittene Thema eigentlich wenig Platz für Witze und Spaß ließ. Wie oft sprach man schon über Dunkle Zauber und den Krieg?

Doch genauso schnell, wie Witz und Schalk in seine Augen getreten waren, verschwanden sie auch wieder und wichen Ernst und Nachdenklichkeit.

„Wann willst du anfangen?", fragte der Slytherin, sein Blick hing nun wieder an den Büchern auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Ich dachte an morgen, heute wird das eher nichts mehr. Außerdem denke ich haben wir uns seine Pause verdient. Danke für deine Hilfe mit dem Trank. Ohne dich wäre das wieder das übliche ‚D' geworden, maximal", Harry lächelte, räumte die Bücher vom Tisch und brachte sie zurück in seinen Schrank.

„Nichts zu danken. Ich werde es sicher zurück fordern. Dein Angebot mit DADA steht doch noch, oder?", erwiderte Draco, der sich nun ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl erhob und Richtung Fenster ging.

Harry ließ sich aufs Bett sinken.

„Klar steht das noch. Wobei du doch vorhin meintest, du hättest den Aufsatz fertig".

Der Slytherin stand nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm und blickte auf die Landschaften um Hogwarts.

„Ja, den Aufsatz schon, aber der nächste kommt bestimmt", erwiderte er, das Lächeln, das Harry nicht sehen konnte, war seiner Stimme dafür umso deutlicher anzuhören.

Der Schwarzhaarige blickte an ihm vorbei, in den Himmel, der undurchdringlich schwarz war. Nur ein paar Sterne schienen die Nacht zu erhellen.

Draco drehte sich um und lächelte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir es für heute gut sein lassen, und schlafen gehen. Das würde dir zumindest gut tun".

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht", antwortete Harry und ging zum Schrank, um seinen Pyjama heraus zu nehmen. Hinter sich hörte er, wie der Blonde die Lampen löschte und dafür ein knisterndes Feuer im Kamin entfachte, das den Raum in ein romantisches Licht tauchte.

Harry schlüpfte unter die Decke und spürte, wie Draco ihm kurz drauf folgte. Er drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte ihn ruhig an. Eine angespannte Stille legte sich über beide und der Gryffindor bemerkte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Warum hatte dieser verdammte Raum sich eigentlich überlegt, dass ein Bett für zwei Leute völlig ausreichen würde?

Der Slytherin setzte ein liebevolles Lächeln auf, als er sich zu Harry herüber beugte und ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

„Gute Nacht, Harry", flüsterte er leise, sein warmer Atem strich sanft wie eine Feder über die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen, der ein wahrscheinlich sehr verliebt aussehendes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Gute Nacht, Draco", gab er zurück und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, um überhaupt schlafen zu können. Der Slytherin hatte eine wahrlich berauschende Wirkung auf ihn.

Harry schloss müde die Augen. Draco hatte Recht gehabt, es war wirklich Zeit, zu schlafen.

Er war bereits eingedämmert, als er doch noch spürte, wie sich starke Arme um ihn schlagen, ihn an eine muskulöse Brust drückten und sanfte Worte leise ‚Ich liebe dich' flüsterten.

Kurz war der Gryffindor versucht, in sich hineinzuhorchen, um heraus zu finden, was er antworten sollte, aber dann wurde ihm klar, er konnte nur die Wahrheit sagen und sonst nichts, also ließ er seiner Zunge freien Lauf, um zu ergründen, was sein Herz schon lange wusste.

„Ich liebe dich auch", hauchte er in die Stille der Nacht hinein.

Kapitel9 Ende


	11. Kapitel10 Dracos Geheimnis

Kapitel10 Dracos Geheimnis

_Rote Augen starrten ihn aus schwarzer Dunkelheit heraus an. Hohes, kaltes Lachen schmerzte in seinen Ohren und seine Stirn brannte wie Feuer. _

_Das Bild wandelte sich._

_Sirius saß auf dem Boden im Department of Mysteries. Er zuckte unter Qualen zusammen, als der Cruciatusfluch ihn traf. Harry schrie laut auf, wollte helfen. Er wollte zu ihm, aber immer, wenn er nur noch wenige Meter von Sirius entfernt war schien dieser ein Stück weiter weg zu rücken, sodass er unerreichbar blieb._

_Wieder wandelte sich das Bild._

_Der Torbogen, mit dem Vorhang. Sirius Gesicht, gezeichnet vom Triumph. Eine schrille Stimme: ‚Stupefy' und ein roter Blitz, der seinen Paten auf der Brust traf. Harry spürte etwas in sich zerbrechen. Plötzlich hatte er den Spiegel in der Hand, den Sirius ihm geschenkt hatte, damit sie Kontakt zueinander würden aufnehmen können. Der Spiegel war zerbrochen, an seinen Bruchkanten klebte Blut. _

_Der Boden wurde dem Gryffindor unter den Füßen weggezogen. Er fiel in unendliche Schwärze._

_Vor ihm standen sie, sie alle. Von jetzt auf gleich. Da war sein Vater und seine Mutter, neben ihnen Cedric und Sirius, sie alle lächelten ihn warm an. Neben Sirius stand das kleine Mädchen aus der Vision, ihre langen schwarzen Locken vom Blut verklebt. Die haselnussbraunen Augen hatte sie auf Harry gerichtet. Ein Blick so durchdringend, dass er sich ihm nicht entziehen konnte. Ihr Brustkorb stand noch immer offen, das Herz fehlte. _

_Sie alle entfernten sich von ihm, wurden immer kleiner und er wollte ihnen nachlaufen, rannte aber immer nur auf der Stelle._

„_Es ist deine Schuld", flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Ohr, die schmerzhaft der von Sirius glich. Die fünf Gestalten waren verschwunden. Harry war wieder in Dunkelheit gehüllt, nur die Stimme zerriss das Nichts._

_Vor ihm tauchte Voldemort auf und neben ihm schwebte jemand, den er in Ketten gelegt hatte. Es war nicht das kleine Mädchen, dessen Namen er nicht kannte, sondern ein junger Mann mit platinblondem Haar und Augen, wie flüssigem Silber. Sein Unterarm war entblößt und darauf hob sich das Dark Mark grotesk von der elfenbeinfarbenen Haut ab. Alles in Harry begann verzweifelt zu schreien, als Voldemort Draco mit dem Cruciatusfluch zu foltern begann. Er wollte helfen, er wollte es so sehr. Noch mehr als zuvor bei Sirius, doch auch Draco war unerreichbar. Er richtete nur seine Augen auf Harry und dieser konnte die stumme Botschaft darin lesen ‚Es ist deine Schuld'._

Erleichterung durchströmte Draco, als Harry mit einem Schrei endlich aufwachte und aufrecht im Bett saß. Er sah, dass der Pyjama schweißnass am Körper des Gryffindor klebte. Seine Augen waren geweitet und er zitterte, aber immerhin war er wach und warf sich nicht mehr schreiend und weinend von einer Seite auf die andere.

Es war jetzt schon das zweite Mal, das Draco den Schwarzhaarigen so sah.

Als die grünen Augen den Blonden erreichten, spürte Draco, wie sich starke Arme verzweifelt um ihn schlagen und ihn an sich drückten. Was auch immer er geträumt hatte, schien ihm sehr zugesetzt zu haben.

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung? Wieder ein Albtraum?", fragte er besorgt.

Der Gryffindor nickte.

„Ja, kommt ja in letzter Zeit… Moment mal… wieder? Woher weißt du von meinen Träumen?", Verwirrung stand in seinen grünen Augen, als er sich wieder von Draco löste.

„Naja, als du vom Besen gefallen bist, beim Qudditch, ich hab dich doch aufgefangen und war bei dir im Hospital Wing. Da hattest du doch auch einen solchen Alptraum, nicht wahr?"

„Du warst die ganze Zeit bei mir?", fragte Harry, ohne weiter auf Dracos Worte einzugehen.

„Klar, ich war auch da, als du das erste Mal aufgewacht bist, aber Madame Pomfrey meinte, es sei besser, dir noch etwas Schlaf zu gönnen".

„Dann waren das deine Hände, die mich wieder ins Kissen gedrückt haben?"

Draco begann zu lächeln. Interessant, an welche Details Harry sich erinnern konnte, und an welche offensichtlich nicht.

„Ja, das waren sie. Wessen sonst? Deine Freunde haben es ja nicht für nötig gehalten, dich zu besuchen", antwortete er.

Harry lächelte schwach.

„Das war damals kein Alptraum. Die kommen nur beim Schlafen. Damals hatte ich eine Vision. Keine sehr schöne noch dazu".

„Magst du drüber sprechen? Es ist zwar mitten in der Nacht, aber ich hab ein offenes Ohr, wenn du eines brauchst", schlug Draco vor und strich Harry sanft eine verirrte Strähne aus der Stirn. Die Haut des Gryffindor war noch immer heiß und seine Wangen gerötet.

Grüne Augen musterten ihn unsicher. Harry schien innerlich mit sich zu ringen darüber zu sprechen. Dennoch war Draco sich sicher, dass es nichts mit mangelndem Vertrauen, sondern einer lange geübten Zurückhaltung zu tun hatte. Wann hatte der Gryffindor angefangen, alles allein machen zu wollen?

„Ich bin nicht sicher… mein Traum von eben… Voldemort… er hat dich gefoltert… und in deinen Augen… du hast mir die Schuld dafür gegeben… und es stimmt… wenn dir etwas zustößt… dann bin ich Schuld daran…", druckste Harry. Er hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und seine Augen blickten in nicht existierende Ferne.

Draco griff nach den Händen des Gryffindor und hielt sie in seinen. Seine eigene helle Haut bildete einen harmonischen Kontrast zu dessen dunklerer.

„Ich sage dir jetzt mal was: Alles was ich tue in meinem Leben, entscheide ich selbst. Und ich selbst trage die Verantwortung dafür. Nicht du und auch sonst niemand. Wenn ich mich also dazu entscheide dein… Freund… zu sein, dann sind die Konsequenzen allein meine Schuld und nicht deine".

Harry hob den Kopf und sah ihn zögerlich an.

„In der Vision hatte der Lord einen Brief in der Hand, den er von deinem Vater hatte. Ich weiß nicht wer ihn geschickt hat, aber Voldemort sah zufrieden mit ihm aus", begann er.

Draco fühlte, wie sein Inneres zu Eis gefror. Diese verdammten Briefe – wie sehr er sie hasste! Wenn Harry jemals davon erfahren würde… Draco wollte über diese Option gar nicht erst nachdenken.

Der Slytherin schluckte, um den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, loszuwerden, während Harry weiter sprach.

„Auf dem Tisch vor Voldemort waren Runen, die ich nicht kannte. Sah nach einem Ritual aus und in der Mitte der Runen lag ein menschliches Herz. Es hat noch geschlagen. Dann hat Wormtail… ich weiß nicht, ob du ihn kennst… er war der Secret Keeper meiner Eltern… aber egal, er hat ein Kind rein gebracht. Ein kleines Mädchen, sie war kaum älter als sieben und ihr Brustkorb stand offen… das Herz hat gefehlt… anschließend bin ich aufgewacht", als er geendet hatte sah Draco deutlich tiefen Schmerz und Bedauern in seinen Augen.

„Das Ritual… ein menschliches Herz ist nicht nur ein Organ im Körper, sondern auch ein sehr mächtiger, magischer… Gegenstand… wenn man so will. Wenn ich richtig deute, was du gesehen hast, versucht Voldemort mit dem Ritual seine Macht noch weiter zu stärken. Seine Flüche würden dadurch ungeahnte und ungekannte Kraft erreichen, besonders die schwarzmagischen. Andererseits werden sie ihm auch umso mehr Kraft entziehen. Diese Wirkung hast du sicher schon selbst erlebt. Das könnte dein entscheidender Vorteil sein, wenn du es geschickt nutzt".

Harry nickte leicht, dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich glaube, wir sind keine Freunde", sagte er und verwirrte Draco einmal mehr.

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?", fragte der Blonde und zog die Brauen zusammen.

Der Gryffindor schluckte. Die Röte auf seinen Wangen wurde tiefer, als er weiter sprach.

„Naja, also… Du hast eben gesagt wir wären Freunde, aber… wie soll ich das bloß sagen… eigentlich sind wir doch viel mehr, als Freunde, oder?".

Eine Welle aus Zuneigung schien über Draco zusammen zu brechen. Er ließ Harrys Hände los und hob sie zum Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. Wie weiche Haut seiner Wangen fühlte sich unter seinen Händen mehr als gut an.

„Du hast Recht, wir sind viel mehr als Freunde und weißt du was? Es ist gut so", hauchte er, zog Harry sanft zu sich und legt seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers. Es war ein Versprechen echter Zuneigung und Draco erkannte, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, ohne es selbst so richtig zu wissen.

„Meinst du denn, das mit uns… meinst das geht?", fragte der Gryffindor, nachdem Draco sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte. Die Frage war vorprogrammiert gewesen. Was sonst sollte man sich fragen, wenn es darum ging das Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy jemals etwas anderes sein sollten als Rivalen? Eine Freundschaft und noch dazu eine Liebesbeziehung konnte sich wahrscheinlich nicht mal Merlin selbst vorstellen. Aber das hatte ja nichts zu bedeuten.

„Wahrscheinlich wird es für uns kein Happy End geben, falls du das meinst, aber dass es geht siehst du ja. Und warum sollten wir es nicht versuchen? Warum aufgeben, bevor wir begonnen haben? Klar, wenn Voldemort diesen Krieg gewinnt… werde ich dich verlieren… und solltest du gewinnen… werde ich mich an ein Leben auf wenigen Quadratmetern in Azkaban gewöhnen müssen, also nach einer heilen Familie sieht unser Leben nicht aus, aber vielleicht können wir die Zeit, die uns noch verbleibt nutzen und versuchen wenigstens so lange glücklich zu sein".

Harry nickte und gähnte kurz.

„Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt schlafen. Ich glaube die Träume haben sich für heute Nacht verzogen", sagte er und versuchte zu lächeln. Draco schlang seine Arme um den Schwarzhaarigen und ließ sich mit ihm zurück in die Kissen sinken.

„Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass du keine Alpträume mehr hast", flüsterte er, als Harry sich an ihn kuschelte.

Nein, es würde kein Happy End geben, aber das interessierte Draco im Moment nicht. Alles was zählte war, zu leben und nicht an morgen zu denken.

Ron war mehr als wütend gewesen, als er nach der Strafarbeit bei Parker wieder den CommonRoom der Gryffindors betreten hatte. Der Brief an den Daily Prophet hatte ihm die Laune verhagelt und seine Erwartungen für den kommenden Morgen waren mehr als schlecht gewesen.

Nun saß er an seinem Haustisch und hatte die neuste Zeitungsausgabe in der Hand, die damit titelte, dass Harry Potter von seinen Freunden verraten worden sei und es keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung gäbe. Zusammen mit der Eule, die den Daily Prophet gebracht hatte, war auch ein Brief seiner Mutter gekommen, in dem es um die Ausgabe vom Vortag ging. Molly Weasley war eindeutig nicht glücklich gewesen, über die Enthüllungen ihres Sohnes und dass die Zeitung jetzt zurückruderte würde sie sicher nicht milder stimmen.

Hermione setzte sich neben ihn und griff nach einem Toast.

„Wahrscheinlich sind wir jetzt die meist gehassten Zauberer in ganz England. Aber wir haben es versucht. Du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass Parker auf Harrys Seite ist", sagte sie und schenke ihm ein Lächeln.

„Du kannst mir ruhig sag'n, dass du auch an Harrys Unschuld glaubst. Du hast mir doch bloß geholf'n, damit ich zufried'n bin!", gab Ron wütend zurück und biss in ein Würstchen.

„Ronald, ich bitte dich! Jetzt hör auf ungerecht zu werden! Was passiert ist, war dumm, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dich nicht unterstütze oder an dich glaube. Trotzdem finde ich hat Parker nicht ganz Unrecht, mit dem was er sagt", gab sie zurück. Wut stand in ihren braunen Augen.

Hermione war vor Ron dran gewesen mit Strafarbeit und hatte von Parker die gleiche Standpauke gehalten bekommen, wie der Rotschopf. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm, glaubte sie Parker und begann ehrlich an ihrer Tat zu zweifeln, wie sie Ron gestanden hatte.

„Lass es gut sein, Hermione! Ich hab keinen Bock auf deine ‚es-wäre-nur-logisch'-Theorien", Ron stand von seinem Platz auf und ließ seine beste Freundin allein zurück. Er konnte ihr Gesicht im Moment nicht ertragen.

Seit langem schon war dem Rotschopf klar, dass er für Hermione mehr empfand, als bloß Freundschaft, aber er wusste noch nicht, wie er ihr das sagen sollte und dass ausgerechnet sie jetzt an seinen Worten zweifelte war sehr schmerzhaft. Jeder andere hätte ihn einen Lügner schimpfen können, und es hätte ihn nicht im Geringsten interessiert, nur bei ihr war alles anders.

Viel früher, als normal stand Ron in den Dungeons vor dem Klassenraum für Potions, dessen Tür bereits offen stand. Er warf einen kurzen Blick hinein und sah Snape, der bereits hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und genau in diesem Moment aufblickte. Ron versuchte seinem Blick stand zu halten, während sich die schwarzen Augen in seine bohrten, ähnlich wie die Parkers am Abend zuvor.

„Weasley, kommen Sie rein", schnarrte Snape und machte eine winkende Handbewegung. Der Rotschopf schluckte und straffte seine Schultern, um aufrecht und standhaft zu wirken, egal was jetzt kommen würde.

Vor dem großen, schwarzen Schreibtisch blieb er stehen und blickte zu Snape, der noch immer vor ihm saß und erst jetzt wieder von seinen Pergamenten aufsah.

„Ich will mit Ihnen über diesen Artikel sprechen und Sie warnen. Das war verdammt dumm von Ihnen so etwas zu tun. Denken Sie, nur die normale Zaubererbevölkerung ließt den Daily Prophet? Wenn ja, dann täuschen Sie sich. Der Lord verfolgt ebenso jeden Artikel, den dieses Schmierblatt veröffentlicht! Und wenn er es nicht schon wusste, dann ist ihm spätestens jetzt bewusst, dass Potter ohne Unterstützung dasteht. Und was noch viel schlimmer ist, er wird damit rechnen, dass die Zaubererwelt sich auf einen Kampf ohne Harry Potter vorbereitet und entsprechende Maßnahmen treffen, um dies zu untergraben. Wenn Sie in Slytherin wären, sage ich ihnen, würden sie schneller nach Hause fahren, als Sie ‚Merlin' sagen können und jetzt verschwinden Sie zu ihrem Platz!".

Schwarze Augen funkelten Ron gefährlich an, der sich nun umdreht und zu seinem Platz ging. Hatte er wirklich so großen Schaden angerichtet? Konnte der dunkle Lord wirklich einen Vorteil aus dem ziehen, was in der Zeitung gestanden hatte? Darüber hatte Ron nie nachgedacht, er hatte nur helfen wollen.

Seufzend nahm er sein Buch aus der Tasche und ließ es auf den Tisch fallen. Er hatte immer geglaubt nach der fünften Klasse nie mehr Potions zu haben, aber die Grenze war abgeschafft worden, damit die Vorbereitungen auf den Krieg besser laufen würden und so hatten sie noch immer alle ihre ursprünglichen Fächer.

Der Rotschopf richtete seinen Blick wieder zum Schreibtisch und fing einen weiteren Blick von Snape ein, der so kalt war, dass Ron glaubte körperlich zu frieren.

Vielleicht hatte er wirklich einen Fehler gemacht, der nicht wieder gut zu machen war.

Es war gegen Mittag. Harry und Draco hatte gerade zu Ende gegessen und die Teller waren verschwunden, als ein Knistern im Kamin ankündigte, dass ein Besucher kommen würde.

Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass Professor Parker alle paar Tage nach ihm und Draco sehen sollte, um sicher zu gehen, dass die beiden mit dem Unterrichtsstoff würden klar kommen.

Draco ging zum Bücherregal und nahm sich etwas heraus, ohne weiter auf das Knistern einzugehen, während der Gryffindor seine Augen nicht von den sich grün färbenden Flammen nehmen konnte.

Kurz darauf stand Professor Parker im Raum und klopfte sich ein wenig Asche vom schwarzen Umhang. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen blickte er erst zu Draco, der ohne von seinem Buch aufzublicken leise ‚Guten Tag' murmelte, und dann zu Harry, der aufstand und seinem Lehrer für DADA die Hand reichte.

„Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, wie ich sehe sind Sie beide wohlauf und haben einander noch nicht verhext", bemerkte der Professor amüsiert. Draco blickte noch immer nicht von seinem Buch auf, auch wenn Harry sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass es so schrecklich spannend sein sollte.

„Es geht uns gut, Professor. Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind", antwortete Harry höflich.

„Immer doch, Potter. Könnte ich Sie kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?", fragte Parker. Der Schwarzhaarige tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Draco aus, der nun zum ersten Mal von seinem Buch aufblickte. Etwas Warnendes lag in seinem Blick, dass Harry nicht deuten konnte.

„Wie Sie wollen. Bitte folgen Sie mir", sagte er und führte den Professor aus dem Schlafzimmer in die Küche.

Parker ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl in der Küche sinken und blickte Harry offen an.

„Also, Harry. Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte er.

Der Angesprochenen runzelte kurz die Stirn.

„Es geht mir gut, wie ich eben sagte", antwortete er und setzte sich nun seinerseits.

„Schön. Wie kommen Sie mit den Büchern zurecht, die ich Ihnen empfohlen habe?"

„Gut soweit. Draco hat zugesagt mir beim Duellieren zu helfen".

Das Gesicht seines Gegenübers wurde schlagartig dunkel und die eben noch ruhigen schwarzen Augen schienen sich nun in Harrys zu bohren und in seine Seele zu blicken.

‚Legilimency', schoss es dem Gryffindor durch den Kopf und er versuchte die wenigen Kenntnisse in Occlumency, die Snape ihm hatte vermitteln können, anzuwenden.

„Draco?", fragte Parker gefährlich leise.

Harry schluckte. Er hatte sich verplappert und jetzt wurde ihm auch klar, warum der Blonde ihm vorhin diesen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Es war schwer ein Geheimnis vor Professor Parker zu haben.

„Ähm… ja… wir verstehen uns besser als erwartet", versuchte er die Situation zu retten. Parker lehnte sich derweil in seinem Stuhl zurück. Der stechende Ausdruck in seinen Augen war verschwunden.

„Ja, ich habe gesehen, wie gut Sie sich verstehen. Ehrlich Harry, es ist mir egal, mit wem Sie was machen und von mir muss auch niemand etwas erfahren, aber ich möchte, dass sie vorsichtig sind. Draco Malfoy ist und bleibt der Sohn eines DeathEaters und das macht ihn gefährlich".

„Er ist nicht gefährlicher, als Freunde die mich verraten. Ich vertraue ihm!", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige aufgebracht.

Parker hob beide Hände, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ganz wie Sie meinen, Harry. Ich will nur, dass man Ihnen nicht noch mehr Schmerz zufügt. Übrigens, Sie sollten sich Nachhilfe in Occlumency bei ihrem Freund holen, der kann seine Gedanken ziemlich gut verbergen im Gegensatz zu Ihnen", ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte Parkers dünne Lippen, als er sich vom Stuhl erhob und wieder Richtung Schlafzimmer ging.

Vor dem Kamin blieb er stehen und blickt noch einmal zu beiden.

Dracos Augen waren noch immer auf das Buch in seinen Händen fixiert.

„Gut, wenn Sie mich nicht weiter brauchen, werde ich dann gehen. Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden noch einen schönen Tag", sagte er und verschwand in einer Wand aus grünen Flammen.

Seufzend legte Draco das Buch neben sich und blickte zu Harry.

„Was wollte er?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er wollte wissen, wie ich mit seinen Büchern zurecht komme", antwortete er, lügen konnte er ohnehin nicht und eigentlich hatte er auch keinen Grund dazu.

„Aber ich schätze Parker weiß jetzt… von uns beiden…", fügte er hinzu und richtete seinen Blick schuldbewusst auf den Boden.

Draco zog erstaunt die Brauen zusammen und stand aus seinem Schreibtischstuhl auf.

„Woher?", fragte er und legte den Kopf leicht schief. Seine Mine war ernst.

„Ich hab ‚Draco' gesagt, statt ‚Malfoy' und er hat es in meinen Gedanke gelesen. Ich bin ziemlich mies in Occlumency, leider", gab er zu, seine Wangen glühten vor Scham und Schuld.

Der Blonde seufzte hörbar.

„Super. Parker kann mich ohnehin nicht leiden, jetzt hat er einen Grund mehr mich zu hassen. Ich habe meine Hände an den wertvollen Harry Potter gelegt", bemerkte er und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Bitte?", fragte Harry irritiert.

„Er kann mich nicht leiden, seit dem Tag, an dem ich den Patronuszauber durchgeführt habe. Aber egal, jetzt weiß eh bald die halbe Schule was wirklich los ist", ein letzter Blick seitens des Blonden, dann stand er wieder auf, ging ohne ein Wort aus dem Raum und warf die Tür hinter sich zu.

Der Gryffindor folgte ihm sofort schnellen Schrittes. Er wollte diesen Streit aus der Welt schaffen, statt ihn tot zu schweigen. Außerdem ängstigte ihn der Gedanke, Draco vielleicht auch zu verlieren, so wie er Ron und Hermione verloren hatte. Doch kaum dass er die Wohnzimmertür erreicht hatte, hinter sich der Slytherin befand, spürte er wie eine magische Barriere errichtet wurde. Wütend folgte er dem ersten Impuls, und hob sie Hand, um zu klopfen. Wenige Inches vor dem Holz hielt er jedoch inne.

Vielleicht brauchte der Blonde einfach nur ein wenig Zeit.

Lautlos öffnete sich die Tür zu Albus Dumbledores Büro.

Der alte Zauberer saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte über seine Halbmondbrille zu den beiden Besuchern, die gerade eintraten. Minerva McGonagall und Severus Snape sahen beide ernst und besorgt aus.

Dumbledore erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und ging auf die beiden zu.

„Schön Sie zu sehen, Minerva, Severus. Wir warten noch auf Merik, dann können wir beginnen", sagte er in freundlichem Ton und schüttelte beiden Professoren die Hand.

„Albus, worum geht es? Ihre Nachricht war sehr vage", fragte Minerva, ihre grünen Augen waren fragend auf den Schulleiter gerichtet.

„Ah, ich dachte mir, dass Sie gleich auf das Thema würden zu sprechen kommen wollen, aber ich möchte, wie gesagt, Meriks Eintreffen abwarten. Möchte jemand Tee?"

Beide schüttelten nur den Kopf.

Nun trat Severus vor, er hatte die Brauen zusammen gezogen.

„Warum warten wir auf ihn? Was befugt ihn heute Abend hier zu sein? Er ist kaum länger als ein paar Wochen an der Schule und sie ziehen ihn derart ins Vertrauen?", fragte er.

Dumbledore lachte kurz auf, als er sich eine Tasse mit Tee füllte und einen Schluck nahm.

„Ja, ich ziehe ihn ins Vertrauen. Er ist eine wichtige Schlüsselfigur bei dem, was ich vorhabe. Harry vertraut ihm. Also sollten wir es auch tun", sagte er gelassen.

„Potter vertraut ihm?", rief Snape aus. „Potter ist ein Kind! Er würde fast jedem vertrauen, der nett aussieht. Ich muss Sie ja hoffentlich nicht daran erinnern aus welcher Familie Merik Parker stammt, oder?"

Der alte Schulleiter schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein Severus, das müssen Sie nicht. Aber ich denke, dass ich sie auch nicht daran erinnern muss, dass Menschen sich ändern können, oder?"

Der Potionsmaster sagte nichts mehr, sondern trat zurück neben Minerva.

Im gleichen Moment öffnete sich die Tür und eine jüngere Ausgabe von Severus trat ein.

„Guten Abend. Sie wollten etwas besprechen, Sir?", fragte er und stellte sich neben Minerva.

Dumbledore ging auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und nahm einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel vom Schreibtisch, bevor er zu seinen drei Professoren ging.

„Das hier", er hielt den Schlüssel vor den dreien in die Höhe. „Ist ein Portkey. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, wenn man so will. Ein kleiner Witz meinerseits. Aber kommen wir zurück zum Wichtigen. Dieser Portkey führt nach Irland. Direkt an die Küste, oder besser gesagt in eine Höhle unterhalb der Küste. Darüber liegt eine alte Burg, sie wird Schutz bieten. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Voldemort nicht mehr lange warten wird, bis er uns angreift, oder Severus?".

Slytherins Head of House nickte.

„In der Tat. Ich kann zwar nicht genau sagen, wann er zuschlagen wird, aber es soll noch vor den Iden des März passieren, also zu Begin des nächsten Jahres", sagte er.

„Ah, die Iden des März. Jeder große Machthaber fürchtet sie, nicht wahr?", fragte Dumbledore, ein verschwörerisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Wie dem auch sei. Der Portkey wird im Schloss versteckt und nur einigen wenigen Schülern erzählt wo er ist. Das Schloss in Ulster ist mit allen Mitteln geschützt und ein Illusionszauber liegt darüber. Uralte Magie schützt das Gebäude. Dort wären die Schüler eine Zeit lang sicher, solle Hogwarts angegriffen werden".

Minerva tat mit besorgtem Blick vor.

„Albus, muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass nichts auf der Welt so gut geschützt ist, wie Hogwarts? Wenn die Schule fällt, wie soll dann ein anderes Schloss Voldemort aufhalten?", fragte sie. Ihre grünen Augen waren dunkel geworden vor Sorge.

„Ich dachte mir bereits, dass Sie das fragen würden, Minerva. Aber zum einen müsste Voldemort das Schloss erst finden, das kostet Zeit und zu Letzt und das ist wichtig, werden jene, die Hogwarts verraten nicht mit nach Ulster gehen", antwortete der Schulleiter und lächelte traurig.

„Verräter?", fragte Minerva.

Dumbledore nickte leicht und wand sich von seinen drei Besuchern ab, um aus dem Fenster in die Ferne zu sehen. Die Nachmittagssonne schien kalt über das Land.

„Ja, in unseren Mauern befinden sich Verräter. Jene, die Voldemort den Weg in unsere Hallen ebnen werden", sagte er traurig.

„Aber warum eliminieren wir sie dann nicht sofort und bannen die Gefahr?", rief Merik, seine Stimme schien sich fast zu überschlagen.

Dumbledore drehte sich um, und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Manchmal, mein junger Freund, müssen wir den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen. Ein großer Verlust kann in einen noch größeren Sieg münden, wenn wir die Dinge geschehen lassen, wie sie kommen", sagte er.

Merik Parker schloss seinen Mund und blickte zur Seite.

Dumbledore trat vom Fenster zurück.

„Ich will, dass Sie dafür sorgen, dass die Schüler zum Portkey kommen. Heute Abend kann ich Ihnen noch nicht sagen, wo er sich befinden wird, aber sobald ich es weiß, teile ich es Ihnen mit. Beschützen Sie die Schüler und bringen sie alle zum Portkey", schloss er und blickte jeden der drei einen Moment lang an.

„Ich hoffe, Sie wissen, was Sie tun, Albus!", sagte Minerva, ihre Lippen waren aufeinander gepresst.

„Ich weiß was ich tue. Sie können jetzt gehen. Nur mit Ihnen, Merik, würde ich gern noch unter vier Augen sprechen".

Severus und Minerva warfen einander einen kurzen Blick zu, dann verließen sie schweigend den Raum.

Merik machte ein paar Schritte auf Albus zu.

„Was gibt es, Professor?", fragte er, seine Stimme klang skeptisch.

„Sagen Sie Merik, wie geht es Harry und Draco? Haben Sie einander noch nicht verhext?", erwiderte der alte Zauberer die Frage.

Der Lehrer für DADA räusperte sich hörbar.

„Nun, die beiden kommen mit einander aus, würde ich sagen", antwortete er.

Dumbledore lächelte zufrieden. Wahrscheinlich waren die Worte des Lehrers untertrieben, aber er schien Harrys Vertrauen zu verdienen, wenn er schweigen konnte. Das stimmte den Schulleiter sehr zuversichtlich.

Er reichte Merik den Schlüssel und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Ich möchte, dass sie den Portkey verstecken und dann mir und Mr. Potter davon berichten, wo er sich befindet. Sagen Sie ihm auch, was ich Ihnen heute Abend erzählt habe und stellen Sie sicher, dass Mr. Malfoy dabei ist. Es ist wichtig, dass er davon weiß".

Der junge Lehrer zog einmal mehr die Brauen zusammen.

„Aber Professor, Malfoy ist der Sohn eines DeathEaters, was er weiß, wird der Lord auch bald wissen!", warf er ein.

Dumbledore lächelte nachsichtig.

„Merik, Sie sollten lernen, über den Tellerrand zu blicken. Die Dinge sind nicht immer, wie sie scheinen. Ich weiß, dass Sie und Mr. Malfoy einander nicht sonderlich mögen, aber das hat nichts damit zu tun, wem er treu ist. Ohne, dass Mr. Malfoy von dem Portkey weiß, könnte der Krieg verloren werden. Er ist mehr als wichtig und das auch nicht nur für mich, wie ihnen wohl bewusst ist".

„Malfoy ist genau wie Lucius – arrogant und überheblich! Er wird den gleichen Weg gehen, den auch sein Vater gegangen ist! Ich halte ihn für gefährlich!"

„Es ist nicht Ihre Aufgabe, das zu entscheiden! Tun Sie, was ich Ihnen aufgetragen habe und hören Sie auf zu denken, Parker!".

Angesichts einer Wut, die Dumbledore nur selten zeigte, nickte der Schwarzhaarige nur und machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Der alte Schulleiter drehte sich wieder zum Fenster um und blickte hinaus.

Oh ja, Draco Malfoy war wichtig in diesem Spiel. Wenn Harry der König auf seinem Schachbrett war, dann war der blonde Slytherin die Königin. Die beiden wichtigsten Spielfiguren waren bereit für die entscheidenden Züge.

Gegen Abend ließ Draco die magische Barriere fallen, die Harry aus dem Wohnzimmer ausgeschlossen hatte und ging Richtung Schlafzimmer, wo er den Gryffindor auf dem Bett sitzend vorfand. Auf dem Schoss hatte er ein altes, in Leder gebundenes Buch. Eines von denen, die er dem Slytherin gezeigt hatte.

„Hi", murmelte Draco, als er sich zu Harry aufs Bett sinken ließ.

Dieser blickte lächelnd zu ihm auf. Wenn der Blonde es nicht besser gewusst hätte, so wäre er nun dem Glauben verfallen, ihre Auseinandersetzung vom Mittag habe es nicht gegeben.

„Ich, wollte mich entschuldigen, wegen heute Mittag. Die letzten zwei Stunden habe ich damit verbracht, mir zu überlegen, wie ich mich entschuldigen könnte, aber so richtig ist mir nichts eingefallen. Ich hab wenig Übung darin, schätze ich".

„Schon gut. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert", antwortete Harry, in seinen Augen konnte Draco Verständnis und Zuneigung lesen.

„Ich hatte heute Mittag einfach Angst, dass jemand außerhalb dieses Raumes davon erfahren könnte. Dass Parker es weiter sagt. Und mein Vater dann davon erfährt. Das wäre nicht nur mein Ende… sondern auch deines… Der Lord würde mich als Waffe gegen dich verwenden. Das hat mir Angst gemacht", gab er zu.

Harry ließ das Buch in seinen Händen sinken und legte es auf seinen Nachttisch. Als er wieder zu Draco blickte waren seine grünen Augen gefüllt mit Wärme. Er legte beide Hände auf die Schultern des Slytherin. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ließ diesen beinahe dahin schmelzen.

„Ich weiß, es ist etwas anderes, sich so was abends zu sagen, wenn man so tun kann, als würde der Andere schlafen, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass es wahr ist. Ich liebe dich und bei mir brauchst du dich nicht zu rechtfertigen. Für nichts", sagte er liebevoll.

„Ich liebe dich auch", hauchte Draco und im nächsten Moment spürte er weiche Lippen auf seinen und eine sanfte Zunge, die darüber strich.

Obwohl ihre Küsse schon fast zur Routine geworden waren, spürte der Slytherin noch immer das Feuer in seinen Adern und das Prickeln auf seinen Lippen, wenn er Harry so nah war.

Niemals hätte er glaubt, dass es einmal eine Zeit geben würde, in der sie beide vereint sein könnten, auch wenn es nur eine geliehene, befristete war. Es machte ihn glücklich zumindest jetzt so tun zu können, als würde das hier für immer dauern und ein gutes Ende haben.

Er selbst war es, der seine Lippen von Harrys löste und ihn stattdessen in die Kissen drücke, um die weiche Haut an seinem Hals zu liebkosen. Dem Schwarzhaarigen entkam ein zufriedenes Seufzen.

Dracos Hände glitten wie von selbst unter das Shirt des Gryffindors. Berührten die warme Haut, die unter seinen Fingern immer heißer zu werden schien.

Ein Ziehen in seiner Leistengegend machte Draco wieder einmal klar, wie sehr er den jungen Mann unter sich begehrte.

Er löste seine Lippen von dessen Haut und zog ihm das Shirt über den Kopf, dem sein eigenes sofort folgte.

Harry zog ihn zu sich, presste seine warme Haut gegen Dracos und ließ diesen somit glücklich seufzen. Er liebte das Gefühl von Harrys Haut auf seiner. Die wohlige Wärme, die von ihr ausging und sich nach und nach zu Hitze steigerte. Sie war weich und seidig, fühlte sich richtig an, so, als sollte es niemals anders sein.

Seine Lippen wanderten über die Brust des Schwarzhaarigen, hauchten Küsse auf jeden Zentimeter Haut, den sie finden konnten. Seine Zunge umkreiste frech Harrys Brustwarzen, bevor er sanft seine Zähne darin versenkte.

Der Gryffindor unter ihm stöhnte kurz auf und warf den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, während seine Wangen ein leichtes Rot angenommen hatten.

Während seine Zunge weiter Harrys Brustwarzen liebkoste, begann er dessen Gürtel zu öffnen, gefolgt von der Hose.

Der Schwarzhaarige bewegte ein paar Mal sein Becken, als wollte er den störenden Stoff abschütteln, bevor Draco ihn sanft dazu brachte still zu halten.

Er hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und flüsterte leise: „Geduld haben, Harry. Alles zu seiner Zeit". Der Angesprochene öffnete die Augen und nickte kurz.

Zufrieden mit dem Resultat küsste der Blonde ihn noch einmal in die Halsbeuge, bevor er sich mit seiner Zunge dem freigelegten Bauchnabel widmete, während er mit der rechten Hand über die Beule in Harrys Hose strich.

Seine eigene war unangenehm eng geworden und er wollte eigentlich nichts sehnlicher, als den Stoff endlich los zu werden, aber er hatte sich vorgenommen, dies zu seiner Entschuldigung zu machen und darum war es seine oberste Aufgabe Harry zu verwöhnen. Folglich blieb auch die störende Hose erst einmal, wo sie war. Stattdessen entledigte er den jungen Mann unter sich seiner.

Sanft liebkosten seine Hände Harrys Männlichkeit, streichelten über die weiche, empfindsame Haut und entlocken ihm wohlige Seufzer. Hin und wieder bäumte der Schwarzhaarige sich auf oder versuchte in Dracos Hände zu stoßen. Seine schönen grünen Augen waren von einem glitzernden Fieber erfüllt, während seine Wangen nun rot glühten.

Kurz darauf spürte er Hände, die versuchten seinen Gürtel öffnen, aber zu fahrig waren, um präzise Bewegungen auszuführen.

Draco lächelte, ließ Harrys Glied los und hauchte ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen, den dieser hungrig erwiderte.

„Sh, Harry. Nicht so voreilig", säuselte er, nachdem sich ihre Lippen von einander gelöst hatten.

„Bitte", flüsterte dieser zurück. Seine Hände wanderten über Dracos nackten Rücken, zu seinen Haaren und vergruben sich liebevoll darin.

„Bitte, was?", fragte er sanft, während er den Gryffindor auf die Stirn küsste.

„Nimm mich…", hauchte er zurück, seine Stimme war rau vor Lust und seine Hände begannen wieder an Dracos Gürtel zu ziehen. Dieser wurde schlagartig ernst.

„Harry, hast du dir das gut überlegt? Es könnte wehtun und ich möchte dich nicht verletzen", sagte er. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte leidenschaftlich.

„Ja, habe ich. Bitte. Ich… wir gehören zusammen"

Mehr brauchte er nicht sagen, um Dracos innere Barrieren zum Schmelzen zu bringen. Er griff zu seinem Nachttisch und zog Massageöl heraus. Als er es mitgebracht hatte, war ihm nicht klar gewesen, dass er es nutzen würde. Es war nur ein vages Gefühl gewesen, dass er es brauchen könnte, auch wenn er nicht gewusst hatte, wozu.

Wieder begann Harry an seinem Gürtel zu ziehen und diesmal half er ihm den störenden Stoff zu entfernen. Der Gedanke an das, was jetzt kommen würde, ließ seine Erektion noch heftiger pochen, als sie es ohnehin schon tat.

Wie lange hatte er sich danach gesehnt genau das mit dem Gryffindor zu tun? Immer war ihm klar gewesen, dass es niemals wahr würde. Doch jetzt schienen seine kühnsten Träume war zu werden.

„Entspann dich, Harry. Ich werde versuchen dir nicht weh zu tun. Wenn es doch passieren sollte, oder du es dir anders überlegst, dann sag es mir, ja?"

Der Gryffindor nickte, seine Augen waren noch immer verschleiert vom Fieber.

Draco verteilte Massageöl auf seinen Fingern, während Harry seine Hüfte anhob. Der Anblick jagte Wellen aus Lust durch seinen Köper.

„Entspann dich", flüsterte der Blonde, als er den ersten Finger vorsichtig in den Gryffindor gleiten ließ, der sich sofort unter der Berührung aufbäumte und laut stöhnte.

Innerlich atmete Draco auf. Er hatte Harry nicht verletzt.

Vorsichtig, langsam und unendlich sanft begann er den Finger in ihm zu bewegen, während seine Erektion langsam schmerzhaft zu werden begann. Er begehrte den Schwarzhaarigen mit jeder Faser seines Körpers.

Harry schien jede Bewegung zu genießen, er drängte sich ihm sogar eher entgegen. Draco nahm seinen zweiten Finger hinzu und spürte wie der Körper unter ihm sich kurz anspannte. Aber nur für einen Moment, bevor der Gryffindor sich wieder lustvoll zu bewegen begann.

Er wiederholte die dehnenden Bewegungen von zuvor und nahm dann sogar einen dritten Finger hinzu. Unter allen Umständen wollte er verhindern, dass er Harry wehtun würde. Erst als dieser ich ihm erneut entgegen dränge und mit rauer Stimme ‚Draco, bitte', hauchte, zog er die Finger zurück.

Er küsste den Gryffindor ein letztes Mal zärtlich auf die Lippen, bevor er in ihn eindrang. Für einen Moment fürchtete er Harry doch zu verletzten, bis dieser sich unter ihm erneut aufbäumte und sein Becken näher zu ihm schob.

Es fühlte sich wie magisch an. Der Schwarzhaarige war eng und heißt.

Draco spürte, wie seine eigene Atmung immer schneller wurde und Wellen aus Lust und Begierde über ihn hinweg zu rollen begannen.

Der junge Mann unter ihm hatte die Augen geschlossen und stöhnte unter jedem sanften, langsamen Stoß lustvoll auf. Der Slytherin musste sich zügeln, um nicht sofort schnell und hart zu zustoßen. Stattdessen versuchte er seine Bewegungen rhythmisch zu beschleunigen, ohne etwas zu überstürzen.

Harry schob sie ihm weiter entgegen und stöhnte.

„Halt… halt dich nicht zurück… bitte… ich… will dich spüren".

Dracos Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als er die gehauchten Worte hörte und ließ sich daraufhin fallen.

Die nächsten Minuten spürte er nichts anderes als heiße Enge, süße Qual, weiche Haut und Schweiß. Die Welt wurde fort gewaschen in einem Strudel aus Emotionen und Gefühlen, die er nie geglaubt hatte erleben zu dürfen. Er war sich sicher, noch nie im Leben etwas so wundervolles gespürt zu haben, wie die Vereinigung mit Harry.

In diesem Moment gab es keinen Voldemort und keine Schicksale, die sie erfüllen mussten. Es gab nur sie beide in diesem weichen Bett und einen uralten Rhythmus, der Dracos Verstand hinwegspülte.

Die süße Qual in seinem Inneren schwoll immer weiter an, während Harrys lautes Stöhnen in seinen Ohren wie Musik klang.

Der Schwarzhaarige bäumte sich unter ihm auf, bog den Rücken durch und ergoss sich mit einem Stöhnen.

Der Anblick löste etwas in Draco aus, dem er nicht länger standhalten konnte und er spürte, wie der Höhepunkt über ihn hinwegrollte. Sterne tanzen vor seinen Augen, in dem Moment, als er in Harry kam und sich selbst mit einem lauten Stöhnen aufbäumte.

Erschöpft ließ er sich nach vorn sinken. Sein Kopf lag nun auf Harrys Schuler, der seine Arme sofort um den Blonden schlag und ihn an sich drückte.

Seine Haut war heiß und von einer dünnen Schweißschicht überzogen. Dennoch empfand Draco ihn in diesem Moment als wunderschön.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte der Gryffindor, als er seine Wange an Dracos blondes Haar drückte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry", antwortete er.

In diesem Moment war es ihm egal, ob er in zwei Monaten ein DeathEater sein würde, alles was zählte war, dass er den Gryffindor von ganzem Herzen liebte und innerlich bereits wusste, dass er alles tun würde, um dessen Leben zu schützen.

Er wollte sein Leben mit Harry verbringen und dafür würde er kämpfen – bis zum letzten Atemzug.

Die Sonne kitzelte Harry sanft im Gesicht, als er die Augen aufschlug.

Er blinzelte kurz, denn ohne Brille war die Welt nach vor wie ein verschwommener Schleier. Im Rücken spürte er eine angenehme Wärme und Dracos Atmen streifte sanft sein Ohr. Er kurzes Gähnen entkam ihm, gefolgte von einem leisen Kichern, sodass Harry erst nach einer Brille fischte und sich dann umdrehte.

Er blickte in ein paar schöner silberner Augen und ein lächelndes Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen", hauchte der Slytherin und küsste Harry zärtlich. Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch zeigten wieder volle Präsenz, als er die weichen Lippen spürte.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte der Blonde.

„Ziemlich gut, ja und du?", gab Harry zurück, ein Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge. Die Erinnerung an den letzten Abend war noch immer recht lebhaft. Wie hätte er auch vergessen sollen, wie gut sich Draco anfühlte?

„Ebenfalls", antwortete dieser amüsiert und strich dem Schwarzhaarigen eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Was würdest du von einer Dusche halten?", fragte er weiter.

Sie hatten schon einmal zusammen geduscht, oder besser gebadet, eine Dusche gab es ja nicht, aber dennoch wurde Harry leicht rot, als er nickend zustimmte. Draco lächelte zärtlich und verließ das Bett.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie beide noch immer nackt waren, wurde aber, dank Draco, nun daran erinnert.

Der Blonde warf ihm ein letztes Lächeln zu, als er aus dem Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Harry wickelte sich in eines der Laken, bevor er dem Slytherin folgte.

Als er das Bad betrat saß Draco auf dem Wannenrand und heißes Wasser und Schaum liefen aus den vielen Hähnen. Es erinnerte Harry einmal mehr an das Bad der Prefects, in dem er vor zwei Jahren das Eierrätsel gelöst hatte.

„Harry? Alles klar? Du bist ganz abwesend?", fragte Draco, seine Augen hatten einen besorgten Ton angenommen.

Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf.

„Alles klar. Ich hab nur grade an das Bad der Prefects denken müssen", antwortete er.

„Du warst im Bad der Prefects? Wie das denn? Ich dachte Weasle und Granger hätte das übernommen", der Blonde schien erstaunt, während er sich ins nun volle Becken gleiten ließ.

„Ähm ja… Cedric hat mir das Passwort gegeben… im vierten Jahr… wegen der zweiten Aufgabe. Man musste das Ei unter Wasser halten", erklärte er.

„Verstehe. Sag mal, bist du schüchtern oder warum hast du dich in ein Laken gewickelt und kommst jetzt nicht ins Wasser?"

Harry spürte, wie er rot um die Nase wurde.

„Nein, ich… ach egal", er zog sich das Laken vom Körper und ließ sich zu Draco in die Wanne sinken.

Das heiße Wasser fühlte sich gut an. Wusch den noch immer verbleibenden Schweiß der letzten Nacht weg. Gleichzeitig konnte er seine Augen wieder nicht von dem blonden Slytherin vor sich, abwenden. Er hatte die Arme auf den Beckenrand gelegte und lächelte sein Gegenüber freundlich an.

„Und, was meinst du, wird Granger nächstes Jahr Head Girl?", fragte er grinsend.

Harry war überrascht von dieser Frage. Seit wann unterhielten sie sich über solche Banalitäten, anstatt über den Krieg und all diese ernsten Dinge? Aber vielleicht war es auch ganz gut zur Abwechslung mal über leichte Kost zu sprechen.

„Keine Ahnung. Mich würde ja mehr interessieren, ob du Head Boy wirst", gab er zurück. Das Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht verschwand.

„Nein, wohl kaum. Dazu müsste ein Wunder geschehen", antwortete er. Die leichte, friedliche Stimmung von eben war verschwunden und Harry fühlte sich schuldig.

„Entschuldige. Ich wollte nicht-"

„Schon gut. Du kannst es nicht wissen. Ich verspreche dir, du wirst alles erfahren. Ich muss nur erst noch die richtigen Worte finden", unterbrach Draco ihn. Seine Augen waren ernst und zugleich lag ein Versprechen in ihnen.

„Lass dir Zeit", antwortete Harry und versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln. Die Stimmung schien sich wieder zu entspannen, als der Blonde das Lächeln erwiderte und nickte.

„Und was dachtest du, wie wir den Tag verbringen?", fragte er.

Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ein wenig üben… Voldemort wartet sicher nicht, bis ich gut genug bin, um ihn zu schlagen, dafür muss ich schon selbst sorgen".

„Gut, dann helfe ich dir dabei, wenn wir hier raus sind", sagte Draco.

Harry spürte, wie Dankbarkeit in ihm ausstieg und nickte. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über geglaubt, er müsste diesen Kampf allein ausfechten, aber vielleicht gab es doch jemanden, dem er vertrauen konnte und der ihm beistehen würde.

Hermione saß allein im Schlafraum der Mädchen und blickte aus dem Fenster, das ihrem Bett gegenüber lag.

Seit fünf Tagen war Harry nun in diesem Raum und sie hatte das Gefühl, als sei es Jahre her, seit sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Alles schien sich geändert zu haben im Laufe der Woche. Ron war immer zu wütend auf alles und jeden, während Ginny und Neville sich kaum trauten ein Wort zu sagen. Wann immer Hermione in der Großen Halle zum Essen auftauchte spürte sie die brennenden Blicke der Slytherins in ihrem Rücken. Zabinis wütendes Gesicht schien sie sogar im Schlaf zu verfolgen. Hinzu kamen Zweifel. Zweifel an dem, was sie und Ron dem Daily Prophet geschrieben hatten. Vielleicht täuschten sie sich doch und Harry war wirklich nicht mit Voldemort im Bunde.

Schuld schien in ihrem Inneren zu glühen.

Wann hatte sie aufgehört logisch über das alles nach zudenken? Als sie gemerkt hatte, dass sie Ron vielleicht doch ein kleines bisschen lieber hatte, als Freundschaft es zuließ? Oder als sie gespürte hatte, wie Harry sich immer weiter von ihr entfernte.

Sie vermisste ihren besten Freund, so wie immer, wenn er und Ron im Streit lagen, aber diesmal war sie selbst mit verantwortlich für alles, was passiert war.

Parkers Worte hatten tief in ihrem Inneren etwas ausgelöst und bewegt. Sie hatte Hermione Erkenntnis gebracht, die ihr von allein nicht vergönnt gewesen war. So brillant sie auch sein mochte, sie hatte nicht gesehen, wie sehr Harry eigentlich litt.

Scham breitete sich heiß in ihrem Magen aus, als sie an das Gespräch mit Dumbledore zurück dachte und sich vorstellte, was dieser wohl von alle dem gehalten hatte. Sie waren so dumm gewesen, Harry des Verrats zu bezichtigen. Am Liebsten wäre sie in diesen verfluchten Raum gestürmt, und hätte sich bei ihrem besten Freund entschuldigt, aber zum Einen konnte sie nicht hinein und zum Anderen hatte sie entsetzliche Angst von ihm abgewiesen zu werden.

Warum hatte sie nicht früher über die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns nachgedacht?

Harry stand in einem gefühlten Meer aus weichen Kissen, die über den Boden verteilt waren. Knochenbrüche aller Art waren also definitiv ausgeschlossen.

Draco stand am anderen Ende des Raumes und grinste. Wie lange war es her, dass sie einander nur herablassend hatten ansehen können? Harry kam es vor wie Jahre.

Als sie nach dem Baden den Raum verlassen hatten war dem Blonden eine neue Tür aufgefallen, die vorher noch nicht da gewesen war. Anscheinend hatte der Room of Requirements sich erneut ihren Bedürfnissen angepasst und ihnen einen Raum zum Üben geschenkt.

Nun hielten sie beide ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand und Harry fühlte sich ein wenig an den Duellierclub im zweiten Schuljahr erinnert. Nun begann auch der Schwarzhaarige zu grinsen und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sein Gegenüber. Dieser tat es ihm gleich, während das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht noch etwas bereiter wurde.

„Bereit?", rief Harry zu ihm herüber.

„Frag nicht so dumm!", gab Draco zurück.

„3, 2, 1 –Los", zählte eine magische Uhr an der Wand.

„Expelliarmus", rief der Gryffindor und musste wenige Sekunden später zusehen, wie Draco den Zauber mit einem Wink seines Stabes abwehrte.

„Stupefy"

Harry warf sich zur Seite, um dem Stunning Spell zu entkommen.

„Levicorpus", diesmal war es Draco, der dem Zauber auswich.

Harry hörte seine eigene Stimme im nächsten Moment „Stupefy" rufen in dem auch Draco etwas rief, das er nicht verstehen konnte. Die Zauber trafen in der Mitte des Raumes aufeinander und stoben dann zu ihren Anwendern zurück, wobei es keinem der beiden gelang dem eigenen Zauber auszuweichen. Der Gryffindor spürte, wie er nach hinten geschleudert wurde und sah, dass es dem Blonden nicht viel besser erging. Nun war er sehr dankbar für die vielen Kissen, die ihm der Raum zu Verfügung gestellt hatte.

Schnell versuchten beide sich wieder aufzurappeln, um keine Zeit dem anderen gegenüber zu verlieren. Flüche rauschten an Harry vorbei, während er immer wieder selbst welche abfeuerte. Ein Knallen und Zischen erfüllte den Raum, wann immer einer ihrer Zauber die Wände traf. Sie bewegten sich schnell und gekonnt im Kreis durch den Raum.

Immer wieder gelang es dem Gryffindor auch Zauber abzuwehren und nicht nur außer Reichweite zu springen. Draco war ein harter Gegner und irgendwie wünschte sich der Schwarzhaarige jetzt umso mehr, ihm nicht auf einem Schlachtfeld begegnen zu müssen.

Ein blauer Blitz schoss an seinem Ohr vorbei, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, zu welchem Zauber er gehörte und er antwortete mit einem weiteren Stunning Spell, der Draco ebenfalls nur knapp verfehlte. Sie waren recht ausgeglichene Gegner, bei denen wohl nur die Erschöpfung einen Sieger zulassen würde. Und Harry spürte bereits, wie seine Atmung schneller wurde, durch die vielen ruckartigen Bewegungen und Sprünge, die er ausführte.

Erneut knallte es laut in seinen Ohren, als zwei abgewehrte Zauber gegen die Wände schlugen; Dracos hinterließ eine Brandspur. Kurz fragte der Gryffindor sich, welcher Zauber das wohl gewesen war, als ihn etwas Heißes an der Schulter traf.

Er keuchte auf und hielt sich für einen Moment die Schulter, dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab wieder auf den Slytherin.

„Expelliarmus", rief er und verfehlte ein weiteres mal. Es war zum Verrückt werden! Draco hatte entsetzlich gute Reflexe.

Der Blonde lachte zufrieden auf, was Harry sich nun endgültig zu Nutze machte. „Levicorpus!", rief er und traf den Slytherin auf der Brust, was diesen von den Füßen riss und in die weichen Kissen fallen ließ. Klar hätte Harry den Sturz abfedern können, wenn er den Zauberstab weiter auf Draco gerichtet und ihn somit in der Luft gehalten hätte, aber es ging hier um wirkliches Duellieren und sein Gegenüber hatte ihn auch nicht geschont.

Bevor der Blonde sich wieder richtig aufrappeln konnte, schlüpfte Harry hinter eine der Säulen. Zwei Flüche, die er nicht kannte, schossen an ihm vorbei und schlugen an die Wand hinter seinem Rücken ein.

„Protego", sagte er und trat aus seinem Versteck heraus. Von nun an wäre er hoffentlich gut geschützt jetzt Flüche jeglicher Art.

Draco grinste zufrieden, als er einem weiteren ‚Stupefy' des Gryffindors auswich.

„Incarcerus", rief er, sein Zauberstab deutete auf den Schwarzhaarigen, der im nächsten Moment spürte, wie ihn Seile gegen eben jene Säule banden, die ihm eben noch Schutz geboten hatte.

Zufrieden lächelnd kam Draco auf ihren zu.

„Du darfst dich niemals zu sicher fühlen, Harry, egal wie gut deine Situation auch zu sein scheint", sagte er, als er seinem Gegenüber einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

Dieser seufzte kurz, lächelte aber.

„Du hast Recht. Immer wachsam, oder wie war das?"

„Bitte?"

„Ähm… Moodys Spruch…"

„Ah".

„Finite", murmelte Draco, sodass sich die Fesseln um Harry lösten.

„Ich schätze, die Runde geht an dich", sagte der Schwarzhaarige, sein Lächeln war ein wenig verrutscht.

„Das schätz ich auch", erwiderte der Slytherin und packte seinen Zauberstab weg. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns ausruhen und was essen, so ein Duell ist anstrengend".

Ron saß an einem der Schreibtische im CommonRoom der Gryffindors und kratzte mit der Feder über ein Blatt Pergament, während ihm einfach nichts für seinen Charmsaufsatz einfallen wollte.

Hermione nebenhin hatte bereits ein Viertel mehr, als verlangt wurde, machte aber keinerlei Anstallen, ihm zu helfen.

Es war Samstagnachmittag und eigentlich hätte der Rotschopf besseres mit seiner Zeit zu tun gewusst, als im CommonRoom zu sitzen und Aufsätze zu schreiben. Hermione hätte ihm da ruhig helfen können, damit er etwas mehr Freizeit hätte. Aber die braunhaarige Hexe hatte bereits seit dem Vortag schlechte Laune. Immer, wenn Ron ihr zu Nahe kam sah sie ihn wütend und vorwurfsvoll an, wobei dieser nicht mal wusste, woran das lag.

„Sag mal, Mione, was is los?", fragte er sie und ließ seine Feder ein für alle Mal fallen. Sie blickte von ihrer Pergamentrolle auf und zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Bitte?"

„Naja, du bist ziemlich schlecht drauf, seit gestern"

Sie schlug ihre eigene Feder mit voller Wucht auf den Tisch, bevor sie aufstand und einen Schritt auf Ron zu machte.

„Warum ich schlecht drauf bin? Ganz einfach, wir haben Mist gebaut, was Harry angeht, falls es dir entfallen ist! Ich schäme mich für das, was passiert ist, Ron! Und ich wünschte, du würdest es auch endlich einsehen!", fauchte Hermione, bevor sie an ihm vorbei rauschte und Richtung Mädchenschlafraum verschwand. Keine dreißig Sekunden später hörte der Rotschopf, wie eine Tür krachend ins Schloss fiel.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und packte seine Schreibutensilien weg.

Mädchen konnten sich manchmal aufregen und Hermione war ja bekanntlich eines, also würde sie sich auch wieder abregen, wenn es Zeit dazu wäre. Er verstand nicht, warum sie sich so aufregte. Er hatte schon häufiger Streit mit Harry gehabt, wegen Missverständnissen und sie hatten sich immer wieder vertragen. Es würde auch diesmal so sein, also machte Ron sich gar keinen Kopf und wartete lieber ab, bis sein bester Freund wieder aus dem Room of Requirements heraus käme.

Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, und stellte fest, dass es bereits Nachmittag war. Er war gerade mit seinem Aufsatz für Charms fertig geworden und warf nun einen Blick aus dem Fenster, was ihm allerdings nur sagte, dass es mal wieder regnete.

Draco blickte nun ebenfalls von seinen Hausaufgaben auf und lächelte.

„Ein Gutes hat dieser Raum. Wir müssen bei diesem Wetter nicht raus zu Care of Magical Creatures".

Harry lachte kurz auf, dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf die Landschaft.

„Morgen ist Qudditch. Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Ich frage mich, wen sie als Ersatz für mich genommen haben", sagte er.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er sanfte Hände, die seine Schultern massierten.

„Darüber solltest du nicht nachdenken. Außerdem kann dich ohnehin niemand ersetzen", sagte Draco, als er dem Gryffindor einen Kuss in den Nacken hauchte.

Harry seufzte leise.

„Danke".

„Nichts zu danken", erwiderte der Blonde, zog den Goldjungen aus seinem Schreibtischstuhl und legte beide Hände um seine Hüften. Ein liebevolles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, bevor er Harrys damit verschloss.

Ein vertrautes Knistern im Kamin jedoch beendete ihren Kuss, und kurz darauf stand Parker im Raum. Er nickte höflich, als er die beiden erblickte, doch Harry spürte eine gewisse Spannung, als diese schwarzen Augen sich auf Draco richteten.

Es war mehr ein Reflex, als eine wohl durchdachte Handlung, als er nach der Hand des Blonden griff, und sie mit seiner umschloss.

Wenn Parker es gesehen hatte, dann ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

„Ich muss mit Ihnen reden. Naja, eigentlich mit Mr. Potter, aber Sie können dabei bleiben, Mr. Malfoy", sagte er, ohne auf ihr Befinden einzugehen, was normalerweise seine Aufgabe gewesen wäre.

Harry zog die Brauen zusammen und blickte seinen Professor fragend an.

„Ich habe Mitte der letzten Woche einen Portkey in den Dungeons versteckt. Sie werden ihn ganz leicht finden, Mr. Potter. Er liegt hinter einem lockeren Stein direkt neben der Tür zum Klassenraum für Potions. Ich muss bitten, ihn nicht zu suchen, bevor ich Ihnen bescheid gebe. Er ist dazu gedacht, die Schüler von hier weg zu bringen, wenn Voldemort versucht die Schule einzunehmen. Er bringt sie in eine Burg nach Irland. Dort ist es sicher.", erklärte dieser.

„Voldemort ist auf dem Weg hierher? Wann wird er zuschlagen?", fragte der Gryffindor ohne Umschweife.

„Das hat Sie erst einmal nicht zu interessieren, Potter. Wenn Voldemort hier auftaucht, dann ist es ihre Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Schüler entkommen. Sie bringen alle in die Dungeons und bilden einen Ring aus Menschen um den Portkey. Er ist so verzaubert, dass man ihn nicht zwangsweise berühren muss, um damit zu reisen. Viel mehr müssen sich alle, die ihn nutzen wollen in einem Bestimmten Areal darum befinden. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass alle Schüler nahe genug an ihm dran sind, aber kein DeathEater".

„Bitte?", fragte Harry. „Ich soll dafür sorgen, dass die Schule evakuiert wird? Falls es Ihnen entgangen ist, diese Prophezeiung betrifft mich. Ich muss Voldemort aufhalten".

Parker begann zu grinsen und in seinen schwarzen Augen blitzte kurz etwas auf, das Harry nicht zu deuten wusste.

„Ah, wie ich sehe haben Sie ihren Kampfgeist wieder gefunden. Aber glauben Sie mir, der Tag, an dem Voldemort hier auftaucht, ist nicht der richtige, um ihn zu besiegen. Darum werden Sie von hier verschwinden und dafür sorgen, dass der Lord nicht weiß, wo Sie sind", antwortete er.

„Aber-", begann der Gryffindor, wurde jedoch von seinem Professor mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Nichts ‚aber', Potter. Sie tun, was man Ihnen sagt, verstanden? Vertrauen Sie Dumbledore und fügen Sie sich".

Harry ballte die freie Hand zur Faust.

Warum schloss Dumbledore ihn aus? Warum durfte er nicht sein Schicksal erfüllen und dann endlich seine Ruhe haben? Ein normales Leben führen? Stattdessen wurde er zum Nichtstun verdonnert, was Voldemorts Herrschaft nur noch verlängern würde.

„Ich kann doch nicht einfach nur rumsitzen!"

„Doch, Potter, das können Sie. Tun Sie einmal, was man Ihnen sagt. Es folgt alles einem großen Plan".

Harry schluckte den nächsten Satz hinunter. Er würde jetzt nicht darüber diskutieren, das hätte eh keinen Sinn, aber er hatte für sich bereits beschlossen, dass er nicht tatenlos zusehen würde, wie Voldemort den einzigen Ort entehrte, der ihm je wie ein Zuhause vorgekommen war.

Parker schien mit dem Schweigen des Schwarzhaarigen zufrieden zu sein und nickte. Seine schwarzen Augen richteten sich noch einmal auf Draco, dessen Hand Harry noch immer hielt und der die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen hatte. Seine Mine war wie vereist und wenn die Worte des Professors etwas in ihm auslösten, dann zeigte er es nicht.

„Ich werde Sie jetzt wieder verlassen. Wir sehen uns in den nächsten Tagen. Und vergessen Sie nicht Potter, manchmal ist es besser, sich taktisch zurück zu ziehen, als im offnen Kampf geschlagen zu werden", sagte Parker, bevor er sich umdrehte und im Knistern der grünen Flammen wieder verschwand.

Entsetzten rollte über Draco hinweg, während er nach außen hin eine ungerührte Maske trug, bis Parker endlich ging. Warum hatte der Lehrer riskiert, ihn das hören zu lassen? War er sich der Gefahr nicht bewusst, in die solch eine Tat Harry brachte? Alles was der Slytherin wusste, konnte theoretisch in die Hände Voldemorts fallen und er wäre gewarnt.

Harry wandte sich ihm zu und zog nun wieder die Brauen zusammen, als er Dracos ganz und gar nicht mehr gelassenen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Was ist los?", fragte er und Sorge schwang dabei in seiner Stimme mit.

Der Blonde atmete tief durch.

„Harry, das war ein großer Fehler. Ich hätte niemals dabei sein dürfen, als du das erfahren hast. Ich hätte es nicht wissen dürfen. Ich bin eine Gefahr und alles, was ich weiß könnte auch Voldemort erfahren", sagte er und strich sich fahrig mit einer Hand durch das platinblonde Haar.

„Wie meinst du das? Du bist hier, bei mir und der dunkle Lord hat hier keinen Zugriff auf dich. Nicht so lange Dumbledore da ist".

Draco begann im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. Er fühlte sich so aufgewühlt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ein Inneres bebte, bei dem Gedanken, dass er den einen Menschen auf der Welt, den er mehr liebte als sein Leben, vielleicht verraten würde. Er wollte flüchten aus dieser Welt der Erwartungen und Verpflichtungen, aber er wollte auch nicht als ewiger Gejagter enden. Ihm war doch noch immer klar, wie dieser Krieg enden würde, auch wenn auf Harry hoffte. Ein Schuljunge konnte Voldemort einfach nicht bezwingen.

„Setz dich Harry… ich werde dir jetzt etwas erzählen, dass ich noch nie jemandem erzählt habe", begann der Blonde, während er noch immer im Raum auf und ab lief. Der Gryffindor setzte sich aufs Bett und sah seinen Gesprächspartner erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, wie viel du über das Leben der alten Purebloodfamilien weißt, aber es ist sehr strikt und streng. Es gelten harte Regeln, mit denen Kinder solcher Familien aufwachsen. Ich mag dir verwöhnt und verzogen vorgekommen sein, als wir einander kennen gelernt haben. Und tatsächlich, wenn es um materielle Dinge ging, habe ich immer bekommen, was ich wollte. Gleichzeitig wurde mir seit frühster Kindheit immer wieder erzählt, wie stolz ich darauf sein müsste, ein Pureblood zu sein und wie schlecht doch alle Muggle und Muggleborns seien. Vorurteile bekam ich sozusagen mit der Muttermilch eingepflanzt. Genauso, wie das Wissen, dass die Weasleys niemals so viel wert sein können, wie die Malfoys. Gleichzeitig verlangte man von klein auf von mir, mich in der Öffentlichkeit meines Standes entsprechend zu benehmen. Dazu gehörten nicht nur die steifen Verhaltensregeln, sondern auch das Vorweisen, von Erfolgen schulischer oder sportlicher Art. Warum glaubst du hat mein Vater mir so früh das Fliegen beigebracht?", er machte eine kurze Pause, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Noch nie hatte Draco so viel auf einmal gesprochen, aber es fühlte sich befreiend an.

Harry saß auf dem Bett, er hatte sich kein Stück bewegt. Seine grünen Augen waren auf den Blonden gerichtet, während seine Mine ruhig, aber ernst, war.

„Es ging ihm nicht darum, Zeit mit seinem Sohn zu verbringen, sondern dafür zu sorgen, dass ich möglichst früh ins Qudditchteam komme und dort Erfolge erziele. Mein Spaß stand dabei nie im Vordergrund. Und als es nicht so aussah, als würde ich es in die Mannschaft schaffen, zumindest nicht als Seeker, hat er mich hinein gekauft. Er platzt im Moment wahrscheinlich vor Stolz, weil ich den Snitch gefangen habe.

Aber weißt du, was ich meine? Es ging nicht um mich, sondern darum die Familie zu repräsentieren. Ob ich das wollte oder nicht, interessierte ihn nicht. Ich habe ihn nie interessiert. Für meinen Vater war ich ein Schmuckstück, mit dem er sich schmückte, wenn ich etwas richtig gemacht hatte, wenn ich versagte, war ich keinen Blick wert. Er hat mich nicht geschlagen, dazu hatte er wohl nicht den Mut, aber er hat mir auch nie das Gefühl gegeben, geliebt zu werden. Ich musste mir immer nur seinen Respekt verdienen".

Draco lief noch immer auf und ab. Hin und wieder warf er einen Blick aus dem Fenster, dann ruhten seine Augen wieder nur auf Harry, dessen Gesicht wie versteinert aussah. In seinen Augen leuchtete eine Mischung aus Liebe, Wut und Reue. Dennoch schwieg er und ließ den Blonden weiter reden, während jedes Wort sich anfühlte, als falle eine Last von ihm ab. Mit jedem Satz, den Draco sprach, schien die Mauer um ihn herum kleiner zu werden und die Last auf seinen Schultern weniger.

„Meine Mutter hat mich geliebt, ja. Sie hat mich in den Arm genommen und mich getröstet, wenn Vater mich wieder nur behandelte wie Abschaum. Aber sie hat nichts zu sagen. Sie ist genauso Opfer, wie ich auch. Er zieht sie genauso mit in die dunklen Künste hinein, auch wenn sie natürlich in eine schwarzmagische Familie geboren wurde. Weißt du, Vater hat nur nicht nach Voldemort gesucht, weil dann raus gekommen wäre, dass er nicht unter dem Imperiusfluch stand. Aber eigentlich stand er immer treu hinter dem Lord und teilt seine Ansichten. Ich wurde von Kindheit an in dem Glauben erzogen, dass unter ihm eine perfekte Welt geschaffen worden wäre, darum war mir auch klar, dass Vater an seine Seite zurückkehren würde, als du mit Cedric vom Friedhof zurückkamst. Und mir war auch klar, was er erwachten würde. Ich muss ein DeathEater werden, wie er einer ist. Dieser Weg ist vorgezeichnet. Nicht für mich, sondern für alle Kinder der Purebloodfamilien. Wir sind dazu verdammt, Voldemort die Treue zu schwören. Ich bekomme ein Dark Mark, in weniger als zwei Monaten. Solche Dinge, wie das eben, darf ich nicht wissen!", die letzten Worte hatte Draco fast geflüstert, als er sich neben Harry hatte sinken lassen. Nun lehnte er seinen Kopf an die Schulter des Gryffindor und schloss die Augen.

Sein Herz fühlte sich leichter an, während heiße Tränen in ihm aufstiegen. Hilflosigkeit schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, als sich liebevolle Arme um ihn legten. Wie lange hatte er nicht mehr geweint? Wann war er das letzte Mal so ehrlich gewesen? Wieso hatte er nie jemandem von seinem Schmerz erzählt? Und warum fühlte es sich so gut an, es getan zu haben?

„Mir musst du nichts beweisen", flüsterte Harry neben seinem Ohr. „Ich liebe dich genauso, wie du bist. Für mich bist du perfekt".

Wärme breitete sich in Dracos Bauch aus, während heiße Tränen von seinem Kinn auf die Decke tropften. Er fühlte sich aufgewühlt bis auf den tiefsten Grund seiner Seele und zugleich erleichterte, wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Natürlich hatte er Blaise, der ihm als bester Freund auch immer zur Seite stand, aber über solche Dinge konnte man mit ihm nicht reden.

Harrys Hände strichen beruhigend über seinen Rücken, während die Tränen noch immer über die blassen Wangen liefen und aufs Bett tropften. Er hatte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben seinen Dämonen gestellt, und erfahren, wie es war, sich endlich jemandem anzuvertrauen. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler seitens Parker gewesen, Draco zu sagen, was Dumbledore geplant hatte, aber für ihn selbst war es Glück gewesen.

Er hatte sich endlich freisprechen können, von dem was ihn seit seiner Kindheit belastete.

Kapitel10 Ende


	12. Kapitel11 Die Wirkung endet

Kapitel11 Die Wirkung endet

Die folgenden eineinhalb Wochen vergingen für Harry wie im Flug. Er begann sich vollends an Dracos Anwesendheit zu gewöhnen. Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er sich nicht mehr vorstellen, ein Leben zu leben, in dem der blonde Slytherin nicht den ganzen Tag um ihn herum wäre.

Die meiste Zeit wurde beherrscht von duellieren, Hausaufgaben, langen Gesprächen und Zärtlichkeiten. Dracos warme Stimme schien ihn sogar in seine Träume zu begleiten, während die Alpträume gänzlich verschwunden waren. Auch Visionen hatte er keine mehr gehabt, seit der Nacht, in der er sich dem Blonden anvertraut hatte.

Dennoch dachte er am Tag hin und wieder an ein kleines Mädchen, mit schwarzen Locken und haselnussbraunen Augen. Er wollte wissen, wer sie war und ob er sie retten konnte. Als er sie gesehen hatte, war sie lebendig gewesen, auch wenn das Herz gefehlt hatte. War er möglich es wieder einzusetzen und ihr ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen? Oder wäre der Tod nach dem, was sie gesehen hatte, vielleicht sogar eine Wohltat?

Ebenso wie diese Gedanken, schwirrte auch der an das heran nahende Ende seiner gemeinsamen Zeit mit Draco, in seinem Kopf herum. Sie kamen aus unterschiedlichen Welten, das stimmte schon. Auch wenn sie einander gar nicht so unähnlich waren. Und es würde schwer werden, das zarte Band, das zwischen ihnen entstanden war, zu schützen und einander weiterhin sehen zu können.

Wenn Harry ehrlich war, fürchtete er sich sogar vor dem Tag, an dem sich Tür zur Realität wieder öffnen würde und sie zurück geworfen würden, in eine Welt, in die sie nicht mehr passten. Der Raum hatte sie beide verändert, da war der Gryffindor sich sicher, und nun würden sie Menschen gegenüber treten, die sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht verändert hatten.

Seufzend schlug er das dicke Buch zu, in dem er seit über einer Stunde versucht hatte zu lesen, aber keine Konzentration gefunden hatte.

Draco blickte von seinen Hausaufgaben auf und legte die Stirn in Falten.

Sein Anblick war Harry so vertraut, als hätten sie ihr ganzes Leben miteinander verbracht.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und stand auf, um zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinüber zu gehen.

„Was glaubst du passiert, wenn wir in einer Woche wieder hier raus müssen? Wie geht es weiter?", gab der Gryffindor zurück.

Dracos Gesicht schien sich zu verfinstern.

„Eigentlich will ich darüber nicht nachdenken, aber ganz ehrlich Harry, du wirst tun, was man von dir verlangt und Voldemort bekämpfen, während ich tun werden, was man von mir verlangt und mich ihm anschließen werde. Es war immer so, und es wird immer so sein. Ob ich das will oder nicht fragt keiner".

Harry nickte leicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Blonde Recht und es gab für sie beide wirklich keinen anderen Weg, als sich in das Schicksal zu fügen, dass man ihnen auferlegt hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf und brachte das Buch zurück zu seinem Schrank, in dem er es aufbewahrte, während Draco zum Fenster ging und nach draußen blickte.

Es mittlerweile Ende November und Frost zog sich über das Land. Dann und wann wurde der stete Regen bereits von leichtem Schnee abgelöst und so zeigten sich die ersten weißen Stellen im Gras.

„Wenn wir hier wieder raus kommen, dann sind bloß noch zwei Wochen Schule, bevor die Weihnachtsferien anfangen", sagte er seufzend.

Harry trat hinter ihn und schlang seine Arme um die Hüfte des Blonden, während er seine Stirn an dessen Schulter lehnte.

„Du fährst nach Hause, oder?", fragte er und spürte, sie sich seine Eingeweide zusammen zogen. Der Gedanke daran Draco mehrere Wochen nicht sehen zu können schmerzte mehr, als er jemals geglaubt hätte.

Der Blonde schnaubte, während er seine Hände auf Harrys legte.

„Ich habe keine Wahl. Es wäre mir lieber, hier zu bleiben, aber… Voldemort erwartet mich", seine Stimme klang erschreckend bitter und fast ein bisschen wütend.

„Du kannst immer noch mit Dumbledore reden und versuchen für den Orden zu arbeiten", gab der Gryffindor zurück. Irgendwie wollte er die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass der Mensch, den er auf der Welt am Meisten liebte, doch noch an seiner Seite kämpfen würde.

„Das Einzige, das ich tun könnte, wäre als Spion zu arbeiten. Aber dafür muss ich das Dark Mark ebenfalls empfangen. Kein Weg führt daran vorbei nach Malfoy Manor zurück zu kehren".

Harry seufzte, ließ Draco aber nicht los. Er wollte seine Nähe spüren, so lange er es noch konnte, wenn er ihn schon für einige Zeit würde aufgeben müssen. Sowieso würde sich bald alles ändern und er wusste nicht, wie viel von dieser Vertrautheit ihm dann noch bleiben würde.

„Was wirst du in den Ferien machen? Bleibst du hier?", fragte der Slytherin ruhig, aber ernst.

Harry stutzte kurz. Er hatte noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht. Zu seinen Verwandten wollte er nicht, zu Ron konnte er nicht und eigentlich wollte er das auch nicht richtig. Vielleicht würde er Remus schreiben, und ihn fragen ob er die Ferien bei ihm verbringen könnte, denn ganz allein in der Schule zu bleiben klang auch wenig spannend.

„Ehrlich gesagt. So richtig weiß ich das noch nicht. Ich will nicht zu den Dursleys, allein hier bleiben will ich auch nicht und zu Ron kann ich nicht. Vielleicht frage ich Lupin", antwortete er.

„Lupin? Du magst ihn oder?".

„Er… ist der letzte lebende Freund meiner Eltern, das nächste zu einer Familie, das ich habe, seit Sirius… gestorben ist… Ich hatte immer erwartet nach dem Krieg mit den beiden zusammen zu wohnen oder so. Als Männerwohngemeinschaft. Aber wir können uns nicht immer aussuchen, was im Leben passiert", antwortete Harry.

Draco nickte leicht, was der Gryffindor mehr spürte, als dass er es sah, denn er hatte die Augen geschlossen, während er sprach, um die aufkommenden Tränen zurück zu drängen.

Sirius Tod tat noch immer weh und die Vorstellung, dass er vielleicht mit ihm hätte zusammen leben können, machte es nicht leichter, den Verlust zu ertragen und mit der Leere zu leben, die sein Fehlen hinterlassen hatte.

„Dann solltest du ihm wirklich schreiben und ihn fragen", sagte der Blonde und drehte sich um, sodass Harry ihn ansehen musste. Draco lächelte sanft und hauchte dem Gryffindor einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Wir sehen uns doch auch weiter hin, wenn wir nicht mehr hier drin sind, oder?", fragte dieser vorsichtig, worauf hin der Slytherin leicht nickte.

„Ich weiß zwar noch nicht, wie wir es anstellen werden, aber ja, wir sehen einander, wann immer es geht. Das verspreche ich dir".

Albus Dumbledore drehte sich milde lächelnd um, als er hörte, wie Merik Parker den Raum betrat. Der junge Mann sah ernst aus, als er auf den Schulleiter zu kam und höflich nickte.

„Sie haben nach mir geschickt", sagte er knapp.

Dumbledore nickte zufrieden und vertiefte sein Lächeln.

„Ja, ich hab nach Ihnen geschickt, Merik. Ich möchte mit ihnen über Harry sprechen. Er braucht einen Ort, an dem er sich über die Weihnachtsferien aufhalten kann. Ein Ort, an dem er keine Anfeindung fürchten muss und ganz er selbst sein kann. Im Klartext möchte ich, dass Sie ihn mit zu sich nehmen", erklärte er, ohne Umschweife.

Merik blickte erstaunt.

„Ich? Warum sollte ich einen Schüler über die Ferien mitnehmen? Das geht nicht. Man würde annehmen, ich bevorzuge Mr. Potter", gab er zurück und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Merik, ich bitte sie darum. Hier kann Mr. Potter nicht bleiben. Der Artikel im Daily Prophet hat einige Anfeindung bewirkt. Und bei Ihnen hätte er seine Ruhe, könnte weiter üben, um Voldemort aufzuhalten und wäre dabei gut betreut. Außerdem vertraut der Junge Ihnen".

„Aber ich bin nicht sein Vormund, wenn dann muss er zu seinen Verwandten. Dort ist er geschützt", erwiderte Parker.

„Ich diskutiere nicht länger darüber. Sie werden ihn mitnehmen, ohne Wenn und Aber. Der Junge braucht eine Bezugsperson, der er vertrauen kann. Jemand, von dem er weiß, dass er ihn nicht verraten wird".

Merik Parker wirkte noch immer nicht begeistert, aber er nickte. Dumbledore wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte. Noch immer war der alte Schulleiter Kopf des Ordens und damit war ihm Folge zu leisten. Parker würde ihm nicht länger widersprechen.

„Sehr schön. Sobald Sie Zeit haben, werden Sie mit Harry darüber sprechen. Ich möchte, dass der Junge möglichst viel Zeit hat, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden", fügte Dumbledore hinzu, bevor er sich dem Fenster zu wand und das Gespräch damit beendete.

Draco hatte seine Arme um den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor geschlungen, der neben ihm auf dem Bett saß. Harry hatte versucht, Lupin einen Brief zu schreiben, mit der Bitte darin, die Weihnachtsferien bei ihm verbringen zu dürfen, doch wann immer er ein paar Worte aufs Pergament gebracht hatte, verließ ihn die Kraft und er fand keine Worte mehr. Das mit an zu sehen hatte dem Slytherin das Herz zerrissen und irgendwann, als er es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, seinen Freund so leiden zu sehen, hatte er ihm das Blatt aus der Hand genommen und erklärt, sie würden schon eine andere Lösung finden.

Seit dem saßen sie so auf dem Bett und Draco versuchte dem Gryffindor Trost und Wärme zu spenden, denn er wusste, dass Harry innerlich aufgewühlt war und im Moment wahrscheinlich mit den Bildern des Todes seines Paten kämpfte.

Außer ihm Kraft und Nähe zu geben konnte der Blonde jedoch nicht viel machen, um den Schmerz zu lindern.

Für Harry hätte er Black von den Toten zurückgeholt, wenn das in seiner Macht gewesen wäre. Aber von den Toten kam man nicht mehr wieder und auch wenn Draco solche Verluste noch nie am eigenen Leid erfahren hatte, so glaubte er doch, dass der Schmerz, den solch ein Verlust hervorrief schlimmer war, als alles, was er je gefühlt hatte.

Harry saß auf seinem Schoß und hatte den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, aber Draco konnte deutlich sehen, wie angespannt sein Kiefer war und die sonst weichen Muskeln fühlten sich, unter den Händen des Blonden hart, an. Der Gryffindor schien einen inneren Kampf auszutragen, an dem er niemand anderen teilhaben ließ oder lassen konnte.

Draco wusste nicht, wie lange sie noch so auf dem Bett sitzen würden, aber wenn er ehrlich war, interessiert es ihn nicht. Er würde einfach da sein, so lange Harry ihn brauchte, auch wenn es noch Stunden dauern würde. Er wollte helfen, wollte für den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben da sein, in dem Moment, in dem er ihn brauchte. Er wollte wieder gut machen, was er fünf Jahre lang verpasst hatte und ihm zeigen, dass er sich nicht von Harry abwenden würde, wie Weasle und Granger es getan hatten.

Ein leises Knistern im Kamin und der Anblick der sich grün färbenden Flammen zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und auch Harry schien die Veränderung bemerkt zu haben, denn er hob den Kopf von Dracos Schulter und öffnete die Augen.

Eigentlich war es noch einen Tag zu früh, für Parkers Besuch und der Slytherin fragte sich, wer da wohl zu Besuch kommen würde. Natürlich saßen er und Harry in einer eindeutigen Position auf dem Bett, aber Draco hatte für sich bereits beschlossen, dass ihm egal war, wer sie so sehen würde. Er wollte den Gryffindor jetzt nicht loslassen.

Kurz darauf stand dann doch Professor Parker im Zimmer, der den beiden ein höfliches Lächeln schenkte, und anschließend mit seinen Augen auf Harry hängen blieb.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mr. Potter?", fragte er und Draco glaubte echte Sorge in seiner warmen Stimme zu hören. Seine Sympathien für den jungen Lehrer stiegen ein wenig.

„Ja, schon gut", antwortete der Angesprochene, wobei der Slytherin sich sicher war, dass er log.

„Gut. Ich wollte mit Ihnen reden, Mr. Potter. Wegen Ihrer Weihnachtsferien. Haben Sie schon was vor?", fragte Parker und setze sich auf einen der Schreibtischstühle.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich dachte ich könnte bei Remus Lupin unterkommen, aber ich glaube das ist doch keine so gute Idee", antwortete er, diesmal sogar wahrheitsgemäß, wie Draco feststellte.

Parker nickte langsam; seine Mine war ernst und er schien über die nächsten Worte sorgfältig nach zu denken.

„Was halten Sie davon, mit zu mir zu kommen und Weihnachten bei mir zu verbringen?", fragte er, seine schwarzen Augen fixierten Harry.

Draco wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Ein Professor, der einen Schüler über Weihnachten zu sich einlud? Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet Parker? Wenn man den Blonden fragte, war da etwas im Busch, das er jetzt noch nicht durchschauen konnte.

Harry blinzelte leicht; Verwirrung stand in seinem Gesicht.

„Warum sollte ich mit zu Ihnen kommen?", fragte er.

Parker lächelte für einen Moment freudlos, bevor er wieder ernst wurde.

„Weil Dumbledore es so will", antwortete er.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nickte.

Dumbledore, ja damit hätte Draco eigentlich rechnen können. Wer sonst sollte auch dahinter stecken, wenn etwas Ungewöhnliches und Unerwartetes passierte? Der alte Schulleiter rückte seinen einzelnen Spielfiguren in Position, da war der Slytherin sich sicher.

„Ich schätze, ich habe eh keine andere Wahl, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry, seinen grünen Augen musterten den Lehrer gelassen.

„Nein, Mr. Potter, Sie haben keine Wahl. Professor Dumbledore hat bereits so entschieden. Seien Sie froh, dass man Ihnen ihre Verwandten erspart".

„Verstehe. Dann werde ich mit kommen", antwortete er, woraufhin Parker zufrieden nickte.

Draco wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Auf der einen Seite wusste er, dass Harry dem Professor vertraute und dieser den Gryffindor mochte und ihm sicher helfen würde, gegen Voldemort. Andererseits konnte der Blonde ihn nicht leiden und er hatte Angst, dass Parker Harry vielleicht ausnutzen würde, wie es so viele andere taten.

Der junge Professor erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging wieder auf den Kamin zu.

„Gut, Mr. Potter. Wir sehen uns dann in ein paar Tagen. Ich werde Dumbledore ausrichten, dass es Ihnen Recht ist, Weihnachten bei mir zu verbringen", sagte er, bevor er in den Flammen verschwand.

Harry seufzte und lehnte seinen Kopf wieder an Dracos Schulter. Dieser schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bis er die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen vernahm.

„Tja, damit wäre mein Weihnachtsproblem gelöst", sagte er, aber in seiner Stimme lag keine Freude.

Der Blonde wusste, dass er sich tief im Inneren wünschte, zu Weasle fahren zu können, und mit ihm und seiner Familie das Fest zu feiern, so wie in den Jahren zuvor. Die Ferien bei Parker zu verbringen war für ihn nur eine Notlösung, die immerhin besser war, als allein in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Und Draco selbst hegte die stille Hoffnung, dass sie einander vielleicht einmal würden sehen können, denn Parker wusste ihm ihre Verbindung zu einander.

„Scheint so. Ich würde dir ja gerne anbieten, mit nach Malfoy Manor zu kommen, aber ich glaube, du legst keinen großen Wert darauf mit Voldemort das Fest der Liebe zu feiern, nicht wahr?", Draco lächelte leicht. Er versuchte die angespannte Stimmung zu lockern und Harry ein Lachen zu entlocken.

Und dieser lächelte sogar kurz, bevor er wieder ernst wurde.

„Ich würde sehr gerne mit dir das Fest der Liebe feiern", flüsterte er.

Der Slytherin spürte, wie sich Wärme in seinem Bauch ausbreitete und Zuneigung über ihn hinweg wusch.

„Ja, das würde ich auch gerne. Und ich verspreche dir, wenn ein Wunder geschehen sollte, und wir beide nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit in Frieden leben können, dann verbringen wir Weihnachten zusammen, wo immer du willst", antwortete er und küsste Harry zärtlich.

Auch ihn belastete die Vorstellung, dass dieser selbstverständliche Umgang mit dem Gryffindor bald ein Ende finden würde, aber im Gegensatz zu diesem versuchte er nicht darüber nach zu denken.

Harry schlang seine Arme um Draco und presste sich gegen ihn.

Die Hitze seines Körpers war durch die Kleidung noch immer deutlich spürbar, dennoch zog der Blonde ihn näher zu sich und küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal, diesmal weniger zärtlich und dafür mit mehr Leidenschaft.

Für die nächste Stunde wären alle Sorgen vergessen und sie beide wären glücklich, mehr zählte in diesem Moment nicht.

Hermione atmete tief durch.

Sie stand vor dem Büro von Professor Parker. Eigentlich wusste sie gar nicht, ob er Zeit für sie haben würde, aber das war ihr egal. Sie wollte mit dem Professor reden, egal, ob er das wollte oder nicht.

Sie klopfte gegen die alte Holztür, welche von allein aufschwang und ihr den Blick auf Parker hinter seinen Schreibtisch freigab. Er hob den Kopf und sah die Gryffindor mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ging Hermione auf ihn zu, und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Ms. Granger, was gibt es?", fragte der Professor und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Seine schwarzen Augen ruhten auf Hermione. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob er gerade ihre Gedanken las oder nicht, aber es war ihr auch egal, wenn sie ehrlich war.

„Ich möchte dabei sein, wenn Harry diesen Raum verlässt!", sagte sie gerade heraus und reckte das Kinn vor.

Parker begann ironisch zu lächeln und verschränkte die Finger auf dem Tisch. In seinen Augen leuchtete etwas, das Hermione nicht deuten konnte.

„Ich finde es ja sehr schön, dass Ihre sonst so gut vertretene Intelligenz zurückgekommen ist, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Mr. Potter Sie sehen möchte. Was Sie und Mr. Weasley getan haben, ist nicht zu entschuldigen und ich glaube kam, dass ich an Mr. Potters Stelle großen Wert auf ihre Anwesendheit legen würde", antwortete er mit schneidernder Stimme.

Nun senke Hermione doch den Kopf und schaute zu Boden.

„Ich weiß. Ich habe kein Recht, Harry sehen zu wollen. Ich habe seine Freundschaft nicht länger verdient und würde es verstehen, wenn er mich nicht mehr sehen will, aber ich möchte ihn nicht einfach aufgeben. Er ist mein bester Freund gewesen und ich möchte ihm beweisen, dass ich noch immer zu ihm stehen will. Eine Entschuldigung ist alles, was ich möchte. Aber nicht im CommonRoom von Gryffindor, wo uns alle ansehen werden und Harry sich rechtfertigen muss, sondern sofort wenn er raus kommt, damit er sieht, dass er das Alles nicht allein durchmachen muss", sprudelte sie heraus und richtete, nachdem sie geendete hatte, ihre braunen Augen wieder auf Parker.

Er sah sie gelassen an und hatte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt.

„Ich verstehe, Ms. Granger. Also, wenn Sie mir hier und jetzt schwören, niemandem davon zu erzählen, werde ich Sie mitnehmen. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht, wenn Harry von jemandem erwartet wird, wenn er den Raum verlässt".

Erleichterung durchflutete Hermione, als nickte.

„Ich schwöre, ich werde niemandem davon erzählen!".

„Draco?"

Der Blonde richtete seine silbernen Augen auf Harry, der sanft lächelte.

„Ja?"

Der Gryffindor räusperte sich. Er hatte die letzten zwei Tage damit verbracht, darüber nach zu denken, wie es ihnen gelingen würde, Kontakt zu einander aufzunehmen, ohne, dass jeder es gleich mitbekam.

Dafür hatte er zuerst alle Bücher von Parker noch einmal durchgeblättert, aber leider nichts gefunden, bis ihm dann in einem der Regale, die der Room of Requirements beherbergte, ein Buch mit dem Titel ‚_Die vielfältige Verwendung eines Patronuszaubers_' in die Hände gefallen war. In dem Buch wurde beschrieben, dass ein Patronus auch dazu genutzt werden konnte, Nachrichten zu verschicken und es war sogar möglich, in so zu verzaubern, dass er der Person, für die die Nachricht war, nur erscheinen würde, wenn sie allein wäre.

„Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, wie wir uns treffen können, wenn wir wieder aus diesem Raum raus sind", sagte Harry gerade heraus.

Draco zog beide Augenbrauen hoch, nickte dann aber zum Zeichen, dass er mehr hören wollte. Der Schwarzhaarige berichtete ihm von seiner Entdeckung und blickte ihn dann abwartend an.

„Klingt gut und sicher. Wir würden den Patronus des jeweils anderen erkennen und könnten nicht getäuscht werden. Die Frage ist nur, sind wir weit genug, um einen solch komplexen Zauber auszuführen?", fragte der Blonde, schien aber ansonsten zufrieden.

„Parker könnte es uns beibringen", antwortete Harry, ehe er über seine Worte nachgedacht hatte.

„Parker?", fragte Draco skeptisch.

„Ja, ich weiß, du magst ihn nicht, aber wenn jemand weiß, wie so ein Patronus zu verzaubern ist, dann er, da bin ich sicher"

Einen Moment lang sah der Slytherin unentschlossen aus, dann nickte er.

„Gut, wir fragen Parker, wenn er heute Abend her kommt".

„Danke", hauchte Harry und küsste Draco sanft.

„Glaub aber ja nicht, dass er und ich jetzt Freunde werden. Ich will dich nur einfach wiedersehen und dazu ist mir jedes Mittel recht, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass ich mir von Merik Parker bei etwas helfen lassen muss", fügte er hinzu.

Harry lachte kurz auf. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass Draco nicht sehr begeistert wäre, sich von Professor Parker helfen zu lassen, aber manchmal musste man Opfer bringen.

„Zeig mir deinen Patronus", sagte Draco plötzlich und Harry blinzelte kurz, ehe ihm einfiel, dass der Blonde den silbernen Hirsch in der Tat noch nie gesehen hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte.

„Gut, gehen wir rüber in den Übungsraum", sagte er und verließ das Schlafzimmer.

Der Übungsraum hatte sich nicht verändert, sondern war noch immer mit Kissen ausgestattet.

Harry ging in der Mitte des Raumes in Position und suchte in seinem Kopf nach einer glücklichen Erinnerung oder Vorstellung. Wie von allein kam ihm der Abend des Halloweenballs in Erinnerung und der erste richtige Kuss, den Draco ihm gegeben hatte.

„_Expecto Patronum_", rief Harry und aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs brach der vertraute silbrigweiße Hirsch hervor, der nun vor den beiden jungen Männern stand und sie aus sanften Augen ansah.

„Ein Hirsch, damit hab ich ehrlich gesagt nicht gerechnet", gab Draco zu, ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Womit hast du denn gerechnet?", fragte Harry erstaunt, der sich gar nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sein Patronus eine andere Form haben sollte, als die seines Vaters.

„Naja, ich dachte da an einen Löwen oder so. Du bist doch der Vorzeige-Gryffindor, oder nicht? Es ist ja sicher auch kein Zufall, dass meiner eine Schlange ist", antwortete der Blonde.

„Ähm… ja… stimmt, das hätte durchaus sein können".

„Und woher kommt der Hirsch?"

„Mein Vater war ein Animagus und seine Tiergestalt war ein Hirsch, daher", erklärte Harry, ein Hauch Wehmut schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Die Erinnerung an James, oder besser, das Nichtvorhandensein eben dieser, machte ihn noch immer traurig und gab ihm das Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges im Leben verpasst zu haben.

Draco nickte nur verstehend und fragte nicht weiter.

Harry schenkte dem Blonden ein kurzes Lächeln, dann verließen sie gemeinsam den Raum und gingen ins Schlafzimmer zurück, in dem Merik Parker sie bereits erwartete.

„Guten Abend, Professor", begrüßte der Gryffindor ihn und lächelte kurz.

„Guten Abend. Wie geht es ihnen beiden?", Parkers schwarze Augen wanderten von Harry zu Draco und dann wieder zurück.

Der Schwarzhaarige straffte seine Schultern und schob das Kinn ein wenig vor.

„Wir haben eine Bitte an Sie", sagte er gerade heraus, ohne auf die Frage seines Lehrers einzugehen.

Parker hob eine Augenbraue und sah sowohl Harry als auch Draco skeptisch an.

„Worum geht es, Mr. Potter?"

„Nun ja, ich habe heute in einem Buch gelesen, dass man mit einem Patronus auch Nachrichten übermitteln kann. Wie geht der Zauberspruch dazu?"

Der junge Professor lachte kurz auf. Seine Gesichtszüge waren weiche geworden, fast wohlwollend.

„Ah, ich dachte mir, dass Sie irgendwann danach fragen würden. Eine Schande, dass der Zauber im Buch nicht enthalten ist, nicht wahr? Aber ich bin gerne bereit, ihn Ihnen zu zeigen".

Harry nickte zufrieden, einen besseren Ausgang der Aktion hatte er sich nicht wünschen können.

Parker wollte bereits den Zauberstab heben, als Draco ihn mit erhobener Hand davon abhielt und sagte: „Für so was haben wir einen Raum".

Im ersten Moment sah der junge Professor nicht sehr begeistert davon aus, dass er unterbrochen worden war, dann nickte er jedoch und folgte seinen beiden Schülern in den Übungsraum, den sie kaum zehn Minuten zuvor verlassen hatten.

„Gut, zunächst beschwört ihr wie gehabt einen Patronus", begann Parker und hob seinen Zauberstab. Diesmal unterbrach Draco ihn nicht.

„_Expecto Patronum_"

Ein silberner Rabe brach aus der Zauberstabspitze des Lehrers und setzte sich auf den Boden vor ihm.

„Eine Nachricht übermitteln ist nur mit einem gestaltlichen Patronus möglich. Wenn er sich vor euch manifestiert hat richtet ihr euren Zauberstab auf ihn und denkt erst an die Person, für die die Nachricht ist. Ihr müsst ihr oder sein Abbild deutlich vor Augen haben, sonst kann der Zauber nicht gelingen, dann denkt ihr an die zu übermittelnde Nachricht. Nur denken, nicht aussprechen, dass dient der Sicherheit, solltet ihr belauscht werden. Wenn ihr glaubt, auch das sei euch gelungen, benutzt ihr den Zauberspruch: _Nuntio reportas_. Verstanden?".

Harry blickte kurz zu Draco, dann nickten beide. Das klang an sich gar nicht so schwer, der Schwarzhaarige war sich aber sicher, dass es einen Knackpunkt geben würde, den er noch nicht sah.

Parker richtete seinen Zauberstab nun auf den Raben und sagte: „_Nuntio reportas_". Im nächsten Moment erhob sich der Patronus in die Höhe und landete auf Harrys Schulter. Er öffnete den Schnabel und sprach mit der Stimme des Lehrers: „Nun sind Sie dran, Mr. Potter".

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und beschwor seinen Hirsch herbei, den Parker mit einem anerkennenden Nicken betrachtete.

In Gedanken stellte Harry sich seinen Professor vor, was ihm nicht allzu schwer fiel, denn er stand vor ihm. Dann kam die Nachricht: ‚Es klappt', sollte sie lauten, aber in dem Moment, in dem er den Zauberspruch sprach, glitten seine Gedanken dazu ab, was wohl wäre, wenn es ihm nicht gelänge. Ein kurzes Glühen ging von seinem Zauberstab aus, mehr passierte nicht.

Parker runzelte die Stirn.

„Konzentrieren Sie sich, Potter", sagte er in rauem Ton.

Der Angesprochene nickte und versuchte es gleich noch mal. Diesmal achtete er darauf, den Satz nicht auch nur für den Buchteil einer Sekunde entgleiten zu lassen und als die magischen Worte über seine Lippen gekommen waren ging der Hirsch mit eleganten Schritten auf den Professor zu und sagte: „Es klappt".

Harry war erstaunt, wie merkwürdig es klang, dieses Geschöpf mit seiner Stimme sprechen zu hören und war froh, dass er nur selten dabei sein würde.

„Sehr gut, jetzt Sie, Mr. Malfoy".

Draco, der bisher nur schweigend zugesehen hatte, nickte leicht und beschwor die Schlange herbei, die Harry das letzte Mal im Klassenzimmer für DADA gesehen hatten. Als er ihre leuchtenden Augen sah, spürte er, wie die Angst in ihm hoch kroch. Ein Paselmouth zu sein war kein leichtes Los in einer Welt, in der Salazar Slytherin persönlich für dieses Talent bekannt gewesen war.

Angespannt presste er die Kiefer auf einander und wartete, bis Draco den Zauberspruch gesagt hatte, worauf hin sich die Schlange von Harry abwandte und auf Parker zu kroch, bevor sie ihm sagte, dass der Zauber funktioniere.

Diese vertraute, warme Stimme aus dem Maul des Reptils zu hören machte es dem Schwarzhaarigen etwas leichter, sich wieder zu entspannen.

„Ich sehe, Sie beide sind talentiert. Eine Schande, dass Sie ihr Können Voldemort zur Verfügung stellen wollen, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Parker. Der Blick, den er Draco zu warf, sprach Bände und Harry spürte, wie Wut in ihm hoch kochte, aber er wusste, er durfte es sich jetzt nicht mit einem Lehrer verscherzen, denn er hatte noch eine Frage.

Der Blonde neben ihm spannte sich kurz an, bevor er mit ruhiger Stimme antwortet: „Lassen Sie das nur meine Sorge sein".

Parker wollte grade etwas erwidern, als Harry dazwischen ging.

„Wie verzaubert man den Patronus so, dass er die Nachricht nur übermittelt, wenn der Empfänger allein ist?", fragte er.

Was auch immer sein Lehrer hatte sagen wollten, es ging verloren und stattdessen richtete er seine schwarzen Augen wieder auf den Goldjungen.

„Das ist nicht schwer, wenn Sie den Zauber für die Nachricht gesprochen haben richten sie den Zauberstab abermals auf den Patronus und sagen: _Solum Cognoscis_. Daraufhin wird er selbstständig überprüfen, ob der Empfänger allein ist. Wenn nicht wartet der Patronus, bis dem so und ist übermittelt die Nachricht dann", antwortete er und demonstrierte es bei seinem Raben, der einen Moment bläulich leuchtete.

„Sonst noch Fragen, Mr. Potter?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wies seinen Lehrer Richtung Tür.

„Gut, ich werde Sie beide dann allein lassen und Professor Dumbledore ausrichten, dass es Ihnen gut geht. Außerdem sollten Sie langsam anfangen, sich Gedanken für die Zukunft zu machen. Noch drei Tage, dann hört die Wirkung des Trankes auf und Sie können in den Schulalltag zurück", sagte Parker, bevor er in den grünen Flammen des Kamins verschwand.

Der Schwarzhaarige warf einen Blick zu Draco, der genauso wenig begeistert aussah, wie Harry selbst. Es war einfach komisch, zu wissen, dass außerhalb ihrer kleinen ‚Wohnung' der Schulalltag vor sich ging. Der Gryffindor fühlte sich, als sei er in einer anderen Welt, weit weg von dem, was Hogwarts ausmachte. In einem Leben, in dem er glücklich sein konnte, aber je mehr Zeit verging, desto stärker begann diese Vorstellung zu bröckeln.

Wie sollte ihr Leben weitergehen, wenn sich die Türen zur Realität wieder öffneten und ihre kleine, heile Welt in Scherben zerbrach?

Draco wusste nicht, was es war, das ihn an jenem Morgen so früh weckte. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er schon am Abend nicht gut hatte einschlafen können oder es war dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, das sich in seinem Bauch ausbreitete.

Seit drei Wochen war klar, dass sie am heutigen Tag in ihr altes Leben zurückkehren würden, aber am gestrigen Abend wäre Draco am Liebsten Amok gelaufen, so sehr war ihm der Gedanke zuwider. Und jetzt, als es soweit war, fühlte er noch etwas anderes. Etwas, das er in den letzten Wochen kaum wahrgenommen hatte und sich nun nur durch sein Fehlen zurück meldete.

Die Wirkung des Trankes hatte aufgehört.

Die Erkenntnis traf den Blonden wie ein Schlag und er wusste nicht warum, aber er fühlte sich leer und ausgebrannt. Ohne diesen Trank wären sie nie im Room of Requirements gelandet und er hätte es nie geschafft, Harry zu sagen, was er wirklich empfand.

Im nächsten Moment glaubte Draco, es müsse sich übergeben, so übel wurde ihm, aber gerade als er aus dem Bett flüchten wollte, wachte der Gryffindor auf und blickte ihn aus seinen schönen grünen Augen an. Heiße Eisen schienen sich in Dracos Magen zu legen. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte und fühlte sich, aus einem Grund, den er nicht kannte, verraten.

Er schluckte hart. Tränen traten in seine Augen, er konnte sie spüren und versuchte sie zurückdrängen.

Harry hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, als wolle er ihm sagen, dass sich nichts geändert hatte, aber das stimmte nicht. Es hatte sich etwas geändert oder besser, verändert. Sie beide hatten sich verändert in den letzten drei Wochen. Sie waren nicht mehr dieselben und jetzt mussten sie zurück in eine Welt, die sich wahrscheinlich kaum verändert hatte.

„Ich… brauche Luft", sagte Draco viel zu schnell und verschwand im Bad, wo seine inneren Barrieren brachen. Er fühlte sich ausgenutzt und wusste nicht warum. Harry hatte das nicht beabsichtig und er würde den Blonden auch niemals ausnutzen, aber was sein Verstand genau wusste, schien sein Herz nicht zu verstehen.

Und wieder war es zum Verrücktwerden. Heiße Tränen strömten seine Wangen hinab und sammelten sich am Kinn, nur um dann auf die kalten Fließen zu fallen.

„Draco?", Harrys besorgte Stimme drang durch die Zimmertür zu ihm. Er hatte sie nicht versiegelt, aber der Gryffindor schien ihm dennoch die Freiheit zu geben, mit ihm zusprechen oder es eben bleiben zu lassen.

„Ich… ich komme sofort… warte im Schlafzimmer auf mich", rief er durch die Tür und musste erschreckt feststellen, wie rau und brüchig seine Stimme klang. Er wollte mit Harry reden, er wollte ihm sagen, was in ihm vorging und dass er sich ausgenutzt fühlte, auch wenn er wusste, dass es Unsinn war. Der Schwarzhaarige würde ihn verstehen, da war er sich sicher, wahrscheinlich sogar besser, als er sich selbst verstand. Draco brauchte nur noch etwas Zeit, um sich zu sammeln.

Fünf Minuten später öffnete er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Er wusste, dass seine Augen noch immer glasig und rot waren, während auf seinen Wangen die Spuren der Tränen noch deutlich zu sehen waren.

Auch Harry sah nicht viel besser aus. Unsicherheit und Angst standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und etwas, dass aussah wie unendlicher Widerwille.

Draco ließ sich aufs Bett sinken und als er zu sprechen begann kam nichts als die Wahrheit über seine Lippen, auch wenn er wusste, dass der Trank nicht mehr wirkte.

„Ich komme mir so ausgenutzt von dir vor! Es ist Unsinn, ich weiß! Aber ich kann nichts gegen das Gefühl tun! Es ist, als hättest du mich nur in diesen Raum gebracht, damit das alles passiert! Ich weiß es stimmt nicht, früher oder später wäre es auch so passiert, immerhin haben wir uns auch ohne den Raum geküsst, nicht wahr?", brach es aus ihm heraus und er spürte, wie sich neue Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten.

Harry setzte sich neben ihn und schlang seine Arme um den Slytherin.

„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst und es tut mir unendlich leid, dass ich dir das angetan habe, aber ich bereue nicht, was passiert ist. Ich würde es auch immer wieder tun, denn diese drei Wochen waren die schönsten meines Lebens", sagte er und auch ohne Wahrheitstrank wusste Draco, dass der Gryffindor nicht log.

„Ich bereue auch nichts", hauchte er und die Kälte in seinem Inneren schien langsam einer letzten, verzweifelten Wärme zu weichen, die sich wie die Ruhe vor einem tosenden Sturm anfühlte.

Ihre Zeit im Room of Requirements würde heute enden und auch wenn es sich im Moment anfühlte, wie ein Abschied für immer, so war Draco doch fest entschlossen, es nicht dazu kommen zu lassen.

Hermiones Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie mit den Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape und Parker zum Room of Requirements ging.

Sie war unendlich froh, Harry wieder zu sehen, aber zugleich hatte sie Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Würde er ihr verzeihen? Oder war ihre Freundschaft für immer verloren?

Darüber wollte die Gryffindor lieber nicht nachdenken und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Tür vor ihr, die noch immer verschlossen war. Ihre Vorfreude war kaum noch zu zügeln.

„Gut, die beiden werden den Raum gleich verlassen. Wir bringen sie dann zurück in ihre Schlafräume, damit sie Zeit haben, sich wieder an den Schulalltag zu gewöhnen", sagte Parker mit einem kurzen Blick auf Hermione, die aufgerecht nickte.

„Ms Granger, Sie und ich nehmen Mr. Potter mit, Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall bringen Mr. Malfoy in seinen Schlafraum.

Hermione nickte stumm. Ihr Bauch schien Purzelbäume vor Aufregung zu machen.

Endlich würde sie ihren besten Freund sehen und die Chance bekommen, sich zu entschuldigen.

Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf Draco, der seine Tränen vom Morgen getrocknet hatte und nun seine übliche, unergründliche Mine aufsetzte.

Ein Seufzen entkam dem Schwarzhaarigen. Er wollte diesen Raum nicht verlassen und er hätte alles getan, um diese geliehene Zeit wieder zurück zu holen. Eine Zeit, in der es nur ihn und Draco gegeben hatte, nicht aber die Welt außerhalb der Flügeltüren.

Er wandte sich zu dem Blonden und griff nach seinen Händen. Ihre Augen fanden einander von ganz allein. Das vertraute Silber, das er so sehr vermissen würde, wenn er am Morgen erwachte.

„Was auch immer passiert, wie sehen uns wieder und das hier ist nicht beendet. Ich liebe dich, daran wird sich nichts ändern", sagte Harry.

„Ich weiß. Es wird nicht leicht, aber irgendwie… bekommen wir das hin", antwortete der Slytherin, ehe sich ihre Lippen zu einem letzten Kuss trafen.

Am Liebsten hätte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Freund an sich gezogen und nie wieder losgelassen, aber er wusste, dass er der Wahrheit ins Auge blicken musste und ihn sein Weg zurück führen würde, in eine Welt, in der er bloß ‚the Chosen-One' war und nicht ‚Harry Potter'. In dieser Welt war im Moment noch kein Platz für sie beide, aber der Gryffindor war fest entschlossen, sie zu genau dem zu machen.

Als sie sich von einander gelöst hatten wandten sich beide wieder der Flügeltür zu. Harry war unruhig und griff instinktiv nach Dracos Hand. Es war ihm egal, ob Snape und Dumbledore sie so sehen würden, im Moment brauchten sie einander und die Nähe und Vertrautheit, die der Slytherin Harry gab, konnte von nichts ersetzt werden.

Einen letzten Blick warfen sie einander zu und noch einmal war es, als ertrinke der Schwarzhaarige in den schönen Augen seines Freundes, dann öffnete sich die Flügeltür und ihr Weg in die Realität war geebnet.

Das nächste, was Harry sah, oder besser spürte, war etwas Lebendes, das mit großer Wucht gegen seinen Oberkörper prallte und zierliche Arme, die sich um seinen Hals schlangen. Vor seinen Augen wellten sich braune Locken, in seinen Ohren klang ein ‚Harry!'-Schrei, der ihm nur zu vertraut war und zugleich verschwand Dracos Hand aus seiner.

Hermione hatte sich ihm um den Hals geworfen, das wusste er sofort und im ersten Moment wollte er die Arme um sie schlingen und sich freuen, dass sie da war, aber dann kamen all die Erinnerungen an den Artikel im Daily Prophet zurück und sein Körper stand, wie steif, einfach nur da und wartete, dass sie junge Frau von ihm abließ.

Kurz drauf entfernte sie sich dann auch ein wenig und blickte ihm aus, von Tränen verschleierten, Augen entgegen.

„Oh Harry! Ich hab dich so vermisst! Es tut mir so schrecklich leid!"

Der Angesprochene wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er blickte seine beste Freundin einfach nur schweigend an, bevor er zur Seite blickte und Dracos sah, der stur gradeaus blickte und im nächsten Moment ohne ein Wort auf Snape zu ging, der Harry einen kalten Blick zuwarf.

Sein Innerstes schien wie versteinert. Er wollte Draco nach, aber Hermione hielt ihn noch immer fest und schien nicht zu verstehen, was vor sich ging.

In seiner Verzweiflung blickte er zu Parker, der neben Snape stand, aber keinerlei Anstallten machte, ihm zu helfen.

Er wollte Hermione abschütteln und zu Draco laufen und… ja und was dann? Mit ihm nach Slytherin gehen? Was kam wohl kaum in Frage. Sie waren wieder in der Realität und diese tat schon jetzt, nach wenigen Minuten, entsetzlich weh. Sie waren keine Feinde mehr, aber zeigen konnten sie das nicht. Von jetzt an würde ein Spießrutenlauf beginnen. Harry wusste, er würde den Blonden berühren wollen, aber in der Öffentlichkeit durfte er es nicht. Ihre Beziehung würde von nun an ein Versteckspiel sein, so lange, bis Voldemort vom Angesicht der Erde getilgt war.

Wenn Harry nicht ohnehin vorgehabt hatte, sich ihm zu stellen, weil es eben unumgänglich war, so hatte er nun auch einen persönlichen Grund, den Kampf gegen den Lord auf zu nehmen: Er wollte mit Draco zusammen sein!

„Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, ich unterbreche ihr freudiges Wiedersehen nur ungern, aber es wird Zeit, dass sie alle in ihre CommonRooms zurückkehren", sagte Parker und warf einen kurzen Blick in die Runde.

Nun sah auch Harry sich um.

Ganz rechts von ihm standen Snape und Draco, der Blonde wirkte völlig ungerührt, aber der Gryffindor wusste, dass es nur eine Fassade war. In ihm brodelte es und Hermione hatte es sicher nicht besser gemacht.

Neben Snape stand Parker, der seine schwarzen Augen auf Harry geheftet hatte und ihn abwartend ansah. Und ganz links standen Dumbledore und McGonagall, denen man nicht ansehen konnte, was sie dachten. Harry wusste auch nicht, ob einem der Lehrer aufgefallen war, dass er und Draco einander an der Hand gehalten hatten, als sie aus der Tür getreten waren.

Hermione löste sich von ihm und lächelte kurz.

„Gut, die Professoren McGonagall und Snape begleiten Sie, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter, Sie gehen mit mir und Ms. Granger", sagte Parker zufrieden.

„Wenn ich Sie noch kurz aufhalten dürfte", begann nun Dumbledore und trat vor. Er blickte kurz von Harry zu Draco und wieder zurück. „Ich möchte, dass die beiden Herrn morgen nach dem Unterricht zu mir kommen, bevor sie in ihr Wochenende starten. Ich möchte mit ihnen reden".

Draco nickte nur stumm und Harry tat es ihm gleich, woraufhin der alte Schulleiter zufrieden lächelte und dann den Lehrern zunickte, um zu zeigen, dass es nun an der Zeit war, die beiden wieder ihr altes Leben zurück zu bringen.

Der Schwarzhaarige warf einen letzten Blick zu Draco und glaubte sogar für einen Moment Traurigkeit in seinen Augen zu sehen, bevor sie wieder ausdruckslos wurden.

Ihre Wege würden sich wieder trennen und sie in verschiedene Richtungen führen. Geliehene Zeit war ein tückisches Spielzeug, das Harry nie wieder unterschätzen würde.

Draco spürte die Blicke auf sich, als er gefolgt von den beiden Professoren, den CommonRoom der Slytherins betrat und auf sein Zimmer zusteuerte. Niemand traute sich, etwas zu sagen, aber er wusste, dass sie alle Gerüchte und Meinungen im Kopf hatten, zu dem, was zwischen ihm und Harry vorgefallen war, aber er war sich auch sicher, dass keiner von ihnen der Wahrheit nah kam, außer Blaise vielleicht.

Zwischen all den neugierigen Gesichtern erblickte er auch die seiner Freunde, die ernst und gleichzeitig anerkennend aussahen. Pansy schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, als er an ihr vorbei ging, während Amanda sogar kurz die Hand hob, als wollte sie diese nach ihm ausstrecken, zog sie dann aber doch zurück.

Sie würden schon noch Zeit zum Reden bekommen, aber erstmal musste der Blonde seine beiden Begleiter loswerden, die ihm jedoch in sein Zimmer folgten.

Der gemütlich eingerichtete Raum war vertraut und fremd zugleich. Er hatte die letzten fünf Jahre hier verbracht, aber das Schlafzimmer, das er mit Harry geteilt hatte, war ihm mehr ein Zuhause gewesen, als dieses.

„Wie fühlen sie sich, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Snape, während McGonagall schweigend hinter ihm stand.

„Ganz gut so weit", log Draco und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. „Ich schätze ich kann mich schnell wieder an den Alltag gewöhnen".

In diesem Moment war der Blonde froh, dass er seine Gedanken abschirmen konnte. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand sah, wie es in ihm aussah. Wie weh es in seiner Brust tat und wie gerne er Granger geschnappt hätte und sie einfach von Harry weggerissen hätte.

„Können wir Sie dann allein lassen?", fragte McGonagall und der Blonde nickte bestätigend.

„Ja, können Sie. Sollte etwas sein werde ich mich schon melden, aber jetzt möchte ich Zeit mit meinen Freunden verbringen".

Beide Lehrer schienen mit seiner Antwort zufrieden und verließen, nach einem letzten Blick, den Raum.

Endlich allein entkam ein Seufzer Dracos Lippen, von dem er nicht sagen konnte, ob es Erleichterung war oder doch die Sorge über das, was in den nächsten Wochen kommen würde.

Er war auch nicht sehr erstaunt, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete, kaum, dass die Lehrer den Raum verlassen hatten und vertraute blaue Augen ihn anblickten.

Blaise kam mit ernstem Gesicht auf ihn zu und ließ sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl sinken. Er versiegelte die Tür mit einer magischen Barriere, dann musterte er seinen besten Freund intensiv.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er.

Draco verzog kurz das Gesicht und entschloss sich dann, doch die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Beschissen, wenn du es genau wissen willst".

Blaise lachte kurz auf, dann schnaubte er.

„Ich habe mit nichts anderem gerechnet, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Also, was ist passiert in dreißig Tagen allein mit Potter in einem Raum? Hast du deine Obsession überwunden?".

„Nein habe ich nicht. Und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, es wäre verdammt gut gelaufen, wenn ich kein DeathEater werden würde. Du hattest recht, Potter steht nicht auf Frauen".

Harry plötzlich wieder ‚Potter' zu nennen klang fremd und falsch in Dracos Ohren, aber er biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte wenigstens ein bisschen, wie ein Slytherin zu sein.

Blaise hob derweil fragend eine Augenbraue, bevor Erkenntnis sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Sag bloß, ihr seid so was wie zusammen?"

„Ja", presste Draco zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor.

„Draco! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht! Wenn der Lord das raus findet! Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach auf eine Beziehung mit Potter einlassen! Es ist schlimm genug, dass du dich in ihn vergucken musstest, aber ich dachte du weißt, wem du loyal bist!"

„Ich weiß, wem ich loyal bin, Blaise. Falls du es vergessen hast, ich war eingesperrt. Für verdammte dreißig Tage! Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht, aber ich bin hier und nicht bei Dumbledore, wo ich genau jetzt sein könnte, um ihm zu sagen, dass ich den Lord verrate".

Blaise hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Lass gut sein, Dray. Ich habe keine Lust nach zehn Minuten wieder mit dir zu streiten. Ich hatte genug Streit mit Potters Gryffindor-Freunden in den letzten dreißig Tagen. Ich will nur, dass du nichts Dummes machst. Ich möchte meinen besten Freund weder jagen, noch töten und eigentlich will ich dir auch nicht wehtun, aber wenn Potter mir vor den Zauberstab läuft liefere ich ihn aus".

Draco stand auf und ging zum Fenster und blickte hinaus.

„Dann tu, was du nicht lassen kannst! Und jetzt lass mich allein!".

Er drehte sich nicht um, sondern hörte nur, wie die Tür sich öffnete und dann wieder schloss.

Das Letzte, was er im Moment gebrauchen konnte waren Blaise Vorwürfe.

Hermione schenkte Harry ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, als sie vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame standen. Parker legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, bevor die Gryffindor das Passwort sprach und das Portrait zur Seite schwang.

Alle Gespräche verstummten, als der Schwarzhaarige in den CommonRoom kletterte und die Köpfe drehte sich zu ihm. Er spürte Hermiones Hand im Rücken, die ihn Richtung Schlafraum drängte, während ihm alle Blicke im Raum folgten. Parker erschien rechts neben Harry und schirmte ihn von einigen neugierigen Augenpaaren ab, bis sie die Treppe erreichten.

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen hatte er nach Ron Ausschau gehalten, der Rotschopf aber nirgendwo zu sehen gewesen. Nur Colin Creevey war ihm ins Auge gesprungen und der Junge hatte ihm sogar ein kurzes Lächeln geschenkt.

Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, welche Gerüchte über ihn und seinen Trank in der Schule kursierten.

Der Schlafraum der Jungs war zum Glück ausgestorben, als die drei ihn betraten und Parker versah die Tür sogleich mit einem magischen Schutz.

Harry ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und massierte kurz seinen steifen Nacken, während Hermione und Parker sich auf das benachbarte Bett setzten.

„Also Harry, wie geht es dir?", fragte der junge Lehrer. Seine Augen waren nun weich, wie selten zuvor.

Der Angesprochene ließ seinen Blick kurz über die beiden Anwesenden schweifen.

„Es geht. Ist ein wenig… komisch", antwortete er.

Parker nickte verstehend.

„Es wird seine Zeit brauchen, bis du dich wieder eingewöhnt hast und alles in geregelten Bahnen läuft. Ich würde dir empfehlen den Gerüchten, die in der Schule laufen keine Beachtung zu schenken und zu den Ereignissen gar nichts zu sagen, um das ganze nicht noch weiter anzufeuern".

„In Ordnung, Professor. Ich wäre jetzt gern bisschen allein", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige.

Sein Lehrer erhob sich mit einem weiteren Nicken.

„Gut. Wenn etwas ist, du kennst den Weg zu meinem Büro", sagte er und ließ die magische Barriere um die Tür sinken, damit er den Raum verlassen konnte.

Kaum schloss sich die Tür hinter Professor Parker, versiegelte Hermione sie wieder.

„Also Harry, ich bin sicher, du bist wütend auf mich und das auch zu Recht, aber ich möchte mich dennoch bei dir entschuldigen", begann sie, ihre brauen Augen war gefüllt mit Bedauern.

Harry seufzte.

„Hör mir zu Hermione, es ist viel passiert. Sowohl hier bei euch, als auch bei mir, in diesem Raum Ich muss mich erst hier wieder einfinden und auch wenn ich dankbar bin, dass du mich abgeholt hast, kann ich dir so schnell nicht wieder vertrauen und verzeihen. Vielleicht irgendwann in der Zukunft, aber nicht jetzt", antwortete er ernst.

Sie schien ein wenig enttäuscht, nickte aber.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hätte nachdenken müssen, bevor ich blind in eine Sache hineinstürme. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen, Harry. Ich vermisse dich".

Hermione schenkte ihm ein letztes Lächeln, bevor auch sie den Raum verließ.

Diesmal war es an Harry, die Eintrittsbarriere wieder aufzurichten und dann zum Fenster zu gehen.

Es war bereits dunkel draußen und Schnee bedeckte das Land. In zwei Wochen würden die Weihnachtsferien beginnen und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben freute sich Harry kein Stück darauf.

Als er vor wenigen Monaten nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, hatte er glaubt, es würde ein Schuljahr wie jedes andere auch werden, aber er hatte sich getäuscht und die Dinge hatten einen Lauf genommen, den er sich niemals auch nur erträumt hätte.

Als er sich umzog, die Barriere von der Tür entfernte und ins Bett schlüpfte, obwohl es noch nicht mal Zeit zum Abendessen war, wollte er einfach nur vergessen, dass er nicht mehr im Room of Requirements war, aber um sich völlig zu entspannen fehlte ihm Draco, an der sich in den letzten Wochen so sehr gewöhnt hatte und den er jetzt so sehr vermisste.

Warum war das Leben, was es war? Warum konnte er sich nicht einfach aussuchen, ein anderer Mensch zu sein, als Harry Potter the Chosen-One?

Kapitel11 Ende


	13. Kapitel12 Alles beim Alten?

Kapitel12 Alles beim Alten?

_Vor Harry erstreckte sich ein leuchtend heller Pfad, der durch erstickende Dunkelheit führte. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste der Schwarzhaarige, dass am Ende des Weges Draco auf ihn warten würde und er lief so schnell er konnte. _

_Weit hinten glaubte er sogar, die blonden Haare bereits erkennen zu können. Er wollte seinen Freund in die Arme schließen und nie wieder los lassen, doch als er ihn erreichte blickten ihn kalte, leere Augen ausdruckslos an. Er streckte die Hand nach Draco aus, erreichte ihn aber nicht. Er rief seinen Namen, nichts geschah._

_Verzweifelung wallte in ihm hoch. _

„_Draco!", rief er. „Draco, sieh mich an! Ich liebe dich!"._

_Doch statt des Angesprochenen antwortete ihm eine hohe, kalte Stimme, die er nur allzu gut kannte._

„_Er wird nie wieder zu dir zurückkommen!"_

Plötzlich spürte Harry, wie sich um ihn etwas zu verändern begann. Er glitt von einem Alptraum in eine Vision und war machtlos, es zu verhindern. Er spürte noch im Schlaf das Prickeln seiner Narbe auf der Stirn, bevor die Vision ihn vollends gefangen nahm.

_Voldemort saß im gleichen Raum wie zuvor. Noch immer am gleichen Tisch. Die Runen waren verschwunden, das Herz ebenso. Er war allein mit dem kleinen Mädchen, dessen Brustkorb noch immer offen stand. Ihre Augen waren gefüllt mit Leben und sie atmete, das konnte Harry deutlich sehen._

_Er wollte zu ihr, und sie mit sich nehmen. Fort von all dem Schrecken, den sie durchleben musste, aber er war nur ein Zuschauer, zum Nichtstun verdammt._

„_Ah, Ayliv, mein hübscher Gast. Du hast mir wirklich einen guten Dienst getan. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Meine Macht ist noch größer, als sie es jemals war", ein böses Grinsen verzerrte die, ohnehin unmenschlichen, Gesichtzüge des Dunklen Lords so grotesk, dass er aussah wie eine Gestalt aus der Hölle selbst._

_Ein Schluchzen entkam der Kehle des Mädchens, während Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. _

„_Nicht doch, meine Süße. Weine nicht! Du solltest dich freuen, du hast zu etwas Großem beigetragen! Noch vor den Iden des März wird die Schule mein sein! Und Harry Potter wird das Schicksal seiner Eltern teilen!"_

_Ein hohes, kaltes Lachen ertönte, das von den kahlen Wänden des Kellergewölbes zurück geworfen und unnatürlich verstärkt wurde._

„_Das nächste Jahr wird mein Jahr sein! Nach März wird mich niemand mehr aufhalten können! Niemand! Nicht mal Dumbledore, dieser alte Narr! Geh Ayliv und mach deine Familie stolz. Sie hätten sicher gewollt, dass du Großes vollbringst in deinem Leben"._

_Das Lachen wiederholte sich, als das kleine Mädchen in Ketten den Raum verließ. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen richteten sich einen Moment lang auf die Stelle, an der Harry stand und sie sah ihn flehend an._

Als die Vision dahin schwand hörte der Schwarzhaarige sich selbst schreien und kurz darauf saß er keuchend in seinem Bett.

Wie in Trance suchte er nach Draco, der ihm Schutz und Wärme geben würde, fand aber nur Rons braune Augen, die ihn verärgert an sahen und Neville, der auf seiner Bettkante saß.

„Was…", begann er, aber Neville brachte ihn mit erhobener Hand zum Schweigen.

„Du hast schon geschlafen, als wir rein kamen und dann irgendwann hast du angefangen zu schreien. Wir konnten dich aber nicht wecken. Wer ist Ayliv?", sagte der Braunhaarige, Sorge stand in seinen Augen.

„Niemand… nur ein weiteres von Voldemorts Opfern", sagte Harry, machte sich aber innerlich ein Memo, mit Draco und Dumbledore darüber zu sprechen. „Ich hatte eine Vision, nichts weiter. Aber jetzt werde ich mein Bett mit einem Zauber versehen, damit ich euch nicht mehr wecke".

Neville sah zwar nicht sehr begeistert aus, verschwand aber wieder in sein Bett.

Der Schwarzhaarige warf einen Blick zu Ron, der ihn noch immer unglücklich anschaute.

„Was? Sammelst du Geschichten für den Daily Prophet?", fragte Harry und wusste, dass er anklagend und beinnahe wütend klang.

„Ach, lass mich doch!", maulte der Rotschopf und zog die Vorhänge seines Bettes zu.

Der Goldjunge tat es ihm gleich und drehte sich auf die Seite.

Als er die Augen schloss tauchte vor seinen Augen Draco auf, den er gerade so unendlich vermisste. Seine Brust fühlte sich leer an und Einsamkeit schien mit eisigen Fingern nach ihm zu greifen. Tränen sammelten sich hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern und liefen über sein Gesicht.

Noch nie zuvor hatte er sich so allein gefühlt, noch nicht mal, als Sirius gestorben war. Es war, als wäre er in einer fremden Welt erwacht, die ihm feindlich gesinnt war und in die er einfach nicht gehörte.

Draco saß am Tisch der Slytherins und hielt eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, während dieser kalt wurde und er zum Gryffindortisch blickte, an dem Harry noch immer nicht aufgetaucht war.

„Davon, dass du den Tisch anstarrst kommt Potter auch nicht schneller", sagte Blaise, als er sich neben den Blonden setzte.

„Sei einfach still, ja?", antwortete Draco schlecht gelaunt. Er hatte kaum ein Auge zu bekommen, in der letzten Nacht. Das Bett war kalt und einsam gewesen, so ohne den Gryffindor. Gleichzeitig hatte er sich immer wieder vorstellen müssen, wie schlecht es Harry jetzt sicher ging, zwischen all den Blicken, die er ertragen musste und Draco war sich sicher, dass die Alpträume des Schwarzhaarigen wiederkommen würden.

Seine Vermutungen sah er als bestätigt an, als der Gryffindor keine zwei Minuten später in der Halle erschien. Seine Augen sahen müde und glasig aus, die Linien um seinen Mund sprachen Bände der Bitterkeit.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, blicke Harry sofort zu ihm herüber und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Der Blonde widerstand dem Drang, aufzustehen, rüber zugehen und ihn einfach in die Arme zu schließen. Stattdessen stand er auf und verließ einfach nur die Halle, während Harry zum Gryffindortisch ging.

Draco war sich sicher, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihm sobald als möglich folgen würde, und somit blieb er hinter den Flügeltüren stehen und wartete.

Ein paar wenige Schüler liefen an ihm vorbei und blickten ihn aus großen Augen an. Es hatte sich eindeutig rum gesprochen, dass die beiden im Room of Requirements eingeschlossen gewesen waren.

Keine fünf Minuten später erschien Harry im Flur. Seine grünen Augen wirkten nun, aus der Nähe, nicht nur glasig, sondern leer und trüb. Draco spürte etwas in sich zerreisen. Er packte den Gryffindor bei der Robe und zog ihn in den nächsten ungenutzten Klassenraum.

Wie automatisch strichen seine Hände durch das unordentliche Haar, als er seinen Freund an sich zog und ihn besorgt musterte.

„Was ist passiert? Du… siehst aus, als hättest du kein Auge zu gemacht", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

„Eine Vision letzte Nacht. Und nachdem ich aufgewacht war, hatte ich solche Sehnsucht nach dir, dass ich nicht wieder einschlafen konnte", antwortete Harry und Draco wusste, dass es nichts als die Wahrheit war. Er küsste den Schwarzhaarigen entschuldigend und sehnsüchtig zugleich. Als ihre Lippen einander trafen spürte er die Verzweiflung seines Freundes und wie sehr sie einander schon jetzt vermissten. Wie sollte es bloß weiter gehen?

„Möchtest du mir von deiner Vision erzählen?", fragte Draco vorsichtig, als sie sich von einander gelöst hatten.

Harry schien einen Moment nach zu denken, dann nickte er sacht.

„Sie war nicht sehr spektakulär. Voldemort hat mit dem Mädchen gesprochen, dessen Herz er gestohlen hat. Ihr Name ist Ayliv. Außerdem scheint deine Vermutung richtig zu sein, was das Ritual angeht. Er ist stärker geworden. Und er wird die Schule angreifen, noch vor den Iden des März", erzählte er knapp.

Draco spürte, wie sich seine Eingeweide verkrampften. Der Angriff auf Hogwarts… natürlich wusste er davon, dass es passieren sollte, immerhin hatte er mit Blaise bereits darüber gesprochen und war dabei gewesen, als Parker es vor Harry angeschnitten hatte, aber das alles war, als gehöre es in ein anderes Leben.

Es auszusprechen machte es so schrecklich real, dass der Blonde sich dem Gedanken nicht mehr entziehen konnte. Voldemort war auf dem Vormarsch und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Draco an seiner Seite würde kämpfen müssen.

„Was denkst du darüber?", fragte Harry, er hatte den Kopf leicht schief gelegt, seine trüben Augen waren gefüllt mit Ernst.

„Ich denke du solltest die Zeit bei Parker nutzen, und dich vorbereiten. Dass er angreifen würde hat dein Lieblingslehrer ja klar gemacht, aber nicht, dass es so bald sein würde", antwortete der Blonde. Er wusste, dass er nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagte. Eigentlich hatte er geahnt, dass es recht bald passieren würde, aber gleichzeitig hatte er die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben wollen, dass alles anders kommen würde.

„Ich werde mit Dumbledore darüber sprechen", fügte Harry hinzu.

Draco nickte nur. Auch damit hatte er gerechnet und es war besser so. Je mehr der Schulleiter wusste, desto besser würde er den Gryffindor schützen können.

Er versuchte Harry ein Lächeln zu schenke und küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät und es ist sicher recht auffällig, wenn wir beide gleichzeitig diesen Raum verlassen und uns jemand sieht", sagte ernst. Der Gryffindor nickte nur, bevor er Draco allein in dem leeren Klassenzimmer zurück ließ.

Nach dem Unterricht stand Harry etwas irritiert vor dem Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro darstellte.

Er war ja gewillt, seinem Termin mit dem Schulleiter nachzukommen, aber ohne das Passwort blieb ihm der Zugang verwehrt.

Seufzend blickte er sich um, und hielt Ausschau nach einem Lehrer, der ihm vielleicht würde helfen können.

Doch statt eines Lehrers kam nur eine vertraue, blonde Gestalt den verlassenen Gang entlang.

Draco schenkte dem Gryffindor ein sanftes Lächeln, zog dann aber fragend eine Braue hoch.

„Hast du auf mich gewartet, oder warum steht du hier?", fragte er.

Harry grinste etwas verlegen.

„Eigentlich fehlt mir nur das Passwort", gab er zu.

Der Blonde begann amüsiert zu grinsen.

„Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy das Passwort zu Dumbledores Büro kennen würde, während Harry Potter es nicht kennt?"

„Du kennst es? Woher?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Ich habe es durch Zufall herausgefunden, als du nach deinem… nun ja… Sprung vom Nordturm… im Hospital Wing gelegen hast. Dumbledore hat wirklich einen interessanten Humor".

Harry lachte kurz auf. Er selbst kannte den Humor des Schulleiters nur zu gut.

„Stimmt. Magst du uns jetzt rein lassen, oder sollen wir morgen immer noch hier stehen?"

Draco nickte und wand sich dem Wasserspeier zu.

„Scheiß Teil", sagte er mit einem feierlichen Ernst, dass der Gryffindor ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken musste. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr in einem Raum eingesperrt waren, so schaffte es der Blonde noch immer, seinen Freund zum Lachen zu bringen, wie kein anderer. Heute Morgen hatte Harry sich bedrückt und traurig gefühlt, und er wusste in der Nacht würde das Gefühl wiederkommen, aber jetzt, allein mit Draco, fühlte er sich frei und gut. Es war, als seien sie wie für einander gemacht und hätten nur etwas zu lange gebraucht, um das erkennen.

Der Wasserspeier schwang zur Seite und gab den Blick auf die vertraute Wendeltreppefrei.

Der Slytherin bot Harry, mit einem Lächeln, die Hand an, wodurch dessen noch immer vorhandene Schmetterlinge wieder zu fliegen begannen. Zufrieden griff er nach Dracos Hand und sie gingen gemeinsam die Stufen hinauf, um das Büro des Schulleiters zu betreten.

Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte über seine Halbmondbrille zu den beiden. Ein warmes Lächeln umspielte seine alten Lippen und funkelte in seinen Augen.

Harry spürte Dracos Hand heiß in seiner. Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, darüber nachzudenken, was der Schulleiter von dem Bild, das sich ihm da bot, halten würde.

„Ah, Harry, Draco, schön, Sie beide zu sehen. Setzen Sie sich doch, bitte".

Die beiden warfen einander einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sich ihre Hände von einander lösten und sie zu ihren Stühlen gingen.

„Ich werde Sie jetzt nicht fragen, wie es Ihnen geht. Das scheint mir ersichtlich. Viel mehr möchte ich mit Ihnen über die Zukunft sprechen. Professor Parker hat Sie ja bereits über den Angriff in Kenntnis gesetzt", fuhr der Schulleiter fort.

Harry nickte zustimmend und ergriff das Wort: „Er wird noch vor den Iden des März angreifen!".

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Dumbledore schockiert sein würde, aber der alte Schulleiter lächelte bloß.

„Ich weiß, Harry. Aber was ich nicht weiß ist, woher Ihnen das bekannt ist. So weit ich weiß, hat Professor Parker Ihnen das nicht erzählt".

„Ich habe es gesehen. Die Verbindung zwischen Voldemort und mir besteht noch immer, aber er scheint mich nicht zu bemerken", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige.

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, seine blauen Augen sahen besorgt aus.

„Was hast du noch gesehen, Harry?"

Dem Gryffindor war aufgefallen, dass der Schulleiter vom ‚Sie' zum ‚Du' übergegangen war, aber er tat so, als hätte er nichts bemerkt.

„Er hat sich mittels eines Rituals gestärkt. Dazu hat er das Herz eines kleinen Mädchens benutzt. Jetzt hält er sie mit einem Zauber am Leben. Ihr Name ist Ayliv. Sie müsste so um die acht Jahre alt und magisch begabt sein".

„Ich verstehe. Professor McGonagall wird sich mit der Familie in Verbindung setzen. Was du gesehen hast, ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit".

„Was hat es mit den Iden des März auf sich?", fragte Draco plötzlich, der bisher schweigend gelauscht hatte. Seine silbernen Augen blitzten.

„Ah, diese Frage habe ich erwartet. Ihr habt sicher von der Ermordung des großen Caesar an den Iden des März gehört. Es ist ein Fluch, der alle mächtigen Zauberer seit dem heimsucht. Damals hat eine Seherin den dunklen Zauber voraus gesagt, aber Caesar hat sie nicht ernst genommen. Er war sicher, dass es niemanden gab, der mächtiger wäre als er und hat die Warnungen einfach ignoriert. So kam es, dass er getötet wurde, an den Iden des März und sich ein Fluch auf die Welt legte, die allen mächtigen Zauberern, die vergessen haben, dass auch sie sterblich sind, für vierundzwanzig Stunden die Macht raubt. Dabei handelt es sich um uralte Magie, von den römischen Göttern selbst angewandt. Nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord vermag einen solchen Zauber zu brechen. Voldemort fürchtet diesen Fluch, darum will er Hogwarts und dich Harry aus dem Weg haben, bevor der Tag kommt. Darum setzt er alle Kraft darein mächtiger zu werden. Er hat Angst", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Sollte Harry also den geplanten Angriff überleben, wären die Iden des März der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um Voldemort ein für alle Mal zu vernichten?", fragte Draco.

Der alte Schulleiter nickte.

„Ja, wenn Voldemort fällt, dann sicher an diesem Tag und keinem anderen. Dennoch sollte man ihn auch dann nicht unterschätzen, wenn er einem Großteil seiner Macht beraubt wurde. Er trifft Vorkehrungen und wird darum auch auf einen Angriff bestens vorbereitet sein".

„Ich werde in den Weihnachtsferien weiter üben. Aber was mich viel mehr interessiert ist, ob das Mädchen zu retten ist. Ihr Herz fehlt, aber sie lebt", sagte Harry. Er wollte Ayliv unbedingt helfen. Er wollte nicht, dass ein so junges Mädchen wegen Voldemort sein Leben verlieren musste.

Dumbledore lächelte traurig.

„Harry, ich weiß es nicht, aber die Chancen, denke ich, stehen schlecht. Du solltest deine Kraft nicht zu sehr auf das Mädchen konzentrieren, dafür mehr auf Voldemort selbst", erklärte er.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur stumm. Er wusste, Ayliv würde immer irgendwo in seinem Kopf sein, zusammen mit ihren haselnussbraunen Augen, die direkt in seine blickten. Er wollte sie retten und wenn es das Letzte war, das er tat.

„Ihr solltet jetzt gehen", sagte der alte Schulleiter und lächelte nachsichtig.

Als Harry die Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters hinter ihm und Draco schloss, wusste er, dass er Parkers Bücher für einen weiteren Zweck brauchen würde – Alyivs Leben konnte und wollte er nicht einfach so aufgeben.

Seufzend stand Albus Dumbledore von seinem Schreibtischstuhl auf, und ging zum Fenster. Er hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und ließ den blick über die gefrorenen Lande gleiten.

Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er wieder zu viel von Harry verlangen musste. Der Krieg zehrte an dem Jungen und würde aus ihm, wenn das alles nicht bald ein Ende hätte, einen verbitterten Erwachsenen machen.

Wer konnte es ihm verdenken? So jung, mit solchen Dingen belastet zu werden, war für die menschliche Seele eine unerträgliche Last und schädigte diese nachhaltig.

Albus hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass der blonde Slytherin, den Harry sich als Gefährten erwählt hatte, den richtigen Weg erkennen würde, bevor es zu spät war. An ihm hing nun das Fortbestehen der Zaubererwelt. Dracos Entscheidungen würden das Schicksal aller beeinflussen.

Es war an der Zeit, die nächsten Sachzüge vorzubereiten, um Voldemort, den schwarzen König, schachmatt zu setzen.

Hermione saß allein im CommonRoom der Gryffindors, als Ron diesen betrat, worüber der Rotschopf mehr als froh war.

Seit Harry wieder aus dem Room of Requirements heraus war, hatte sich die Stimmung zwischen Ron und Hermione weiter abgekühlt. Langsam aber sicher wurde sie Situation unerträglich. Er wusste ja, was er für die braunhaarige, junge Frau empfand, aber bisher hatte er nicht den Mut gehabt, es ihr zu sagen.

Dafür schämte Ron sich, doch nun war es an der Zeit, das zu ändern. Vielleicht würde sie dann auch endlich erkennen, dass es falsch war, ihm die kalte Schulter zu zeigen und es würde wieder ein Stück Normalität einkehren, obwohl Harry um sie herum war.

Noch immer war Ron nicht bereit, sich bei seinem früheren besten Freund zu entschuldigen. Früher oder später würden sich die wogen ohnehin glätten, und wenn er es schaffen würde, sich mit Hermione zu versöhnen, und sogar so etwas wie eine Beziehung aufzubauen, denn das wollte er, dann würde Harry auch bald zu ihm gekrochen kommen. Wohin sollte der auch, ohne Ron?

Kurz schüttelte der Rotschopf den Kopf; er wollte jetzt nicht an Harry sondern nur an Hermione denken und an das, was er vor hatte zu tun. Er wusste nicht, ob sie mit seinen Gefühlen rechnete, aber er würde sie ihr trotzdem gestehen, es war an der Zeit dazu. Er wollte mit ihr zusammen sein und er wollte diesen elendigen Streit aus der Welt schaffen. Mit Romantik bekam man Frauen doch immer rum oder?

Ron straffte seine Schultern und ging auf Hermione zu, die auf einem der roten Sofas neben dem Feuer saß und, wie üblich, in einem Buch las.

Sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, auch nicht als er bereits neben ihr stand, oder sie wollte ihn nicht sehen, zumindest blickte sie nicht auf, bis Ron sich räusperte.

Ihre braunen Augen betrachteten ihn argwöhnisch, aber auch ein bisschen traurig. Das machte dem Rotschopf Hoffnung, sie war traurig und vermisste ihn – ein gutes Zeichen!

„Hi, Hermione", begann er, seine Stimme klang genauso weich, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Hi", erwiderte sie vorsichtig und zog irritiert die Brauen zusammen. Sie schien ihm nicht zu trauen, und war scheinbar auch nicht sehr glücklich über seine Anwesendheit.

„Darf ich mich setz'n? Ich wollte… mit dir… über was red'n…", sagte Ron und versuchte zu lächeln.

Die Falten auf ihrer Stirn wurden tiefer, aber sie nickte sachte.

Erleichterung machte sich in dem Gryffindor breit, als er sich neben seine Angebetete auf das Sofa setzte. Er hatte gehofft, ihr nah sein zu können, aber Hermione rückte ein Stück weg und blickte ihn fragend, und mit einer gewissen Ungeduld in den Augen, an.

„Worüber willst du reden? Darüber, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast und zu feige bist, dich bei Harry zu entschuldigen?".

Ihre Stimme klang unversöhnlich und beinahe anklagend. Keine sehr guten Vorraussetzungen, um ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen, aber nun hatte er angefangen und er würde es auch zu Ende bringen.

„Nein, eigentlich wollte ich über dich und mich sprech'n", antwortete Ron und blickte kurz unsicher zu Hermione.

„Über dich und mich?", fragte diese ungläubig und zu gleich skeptisch.

Der Rotschopf nickte. Er holte tief Luft und fuhr fort: „Ja, dich und mich. Wir kenn'n uns jetzt schon ziemlich lang. Und ich hab dich ziemlich gern. Also ein bissch'n mehr, als nur ziemlich. Weißt du, was ich meine? Du bist mir sehr wichtig. Ich möchte gerne… mehr Zeit mit dir verbring'n. Mit dir zusamm'n sein".

Zu Rons Erstaunen war das Aussprechen wahrer Gefühle alles andere als leicht und er schluckte hart, als er sah, wie sich Hermiones Augen weiteten. Unglauben stand in ihnen und die Stirn legte sich noch tiefer in Falten.

„Soll das heißen, du liebst mich?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme klang beinahe schrill.

Der Rotschopf konnte nichts sagen, so dick war der Kloß in seinem Hals geworden, folglich nickte er nur stumm.

Mit einem Mal wurden ihre Gesichtszüge weich und zugleich traurig.

„Oh Ron, ich mag dich auch sehr. Und ich wäre auch sehr gerne… so… mit dir zusammen. Ehrlich. Aber es ist so viel passiert. Ich brauche Zeit. Wir hatten so viel Streit dieses Jahr und dann die Sache mit Harry. Ich bin noch nicht bereit dazu. Aber wenn sich alle Wogen geglättet haben und… Ruhe… eingekehrt ist, dann wäre ich sehr gerne deine… feste… Freundin", sagte sie, ihre Stimme bebte vor Kummer und Traurigkeit.

Damit hatte Ron wirklich nicht gerechnet. Entweder eine Abfuhr oder eine Zukunft für sie beide, aber kein ‚Vielleicht, irgendwann mal'. Er war enttäuscht und spürte, dass da auch Wut in seinem Inneren war, aber er erhob sich nur schweigsam, mit einem Nicken und ging. Ihm war klar, wenn er ihr seine Wut zeigen würde, beförderte ihn das nur noch weiter ins Abseits.

Der einzige Weg zu Hermione, so war er sich sicher, ging über seine Versöhnung mit Harry.

Die folgenden Zwei Wochen zogen schneller ins Land, als Draco lieb war und waren auch ansonsten eine Tortur.

Er schlief schlecht, vermisste Harrys Wärme neben sich und fühlte sich schlapp und unwohl. Steine schienen beim Frühstück in seinem Magen zu liegen, wenn Blaise mal wieder das Thema ‚Dunkler Lord' anschnitt oder Weasle wieder mal erfolglos versuchte Harry seine Freundschaft zu beweisen.

Eigentlich hätte Draco sich auf die Ferien gefreut, um endlich mal nicht jeden Morgen zum Tisch der Gryffindors zu blicken und den Stich zu spüren, den Harry Anblick ihm zufügte. Er vermisste ihre gemeinsame Zeit so sehr.

Aber die Ferien brachten ihn zum einen nach Malfoy Manor zurück, wo er das Geheimnis um seine Gefühle wie einen Schatz würde hüten müssen und zum anderen wusste er, wenn er das nächste Mal die Schule betrat, wenn er Harry das nächste Mal sah, würde ein schwarzer Totenkopf mit einer Schlange seinen rechten Unterarm zieren. Ein Gedanke, bei dem Draco sich am Liebsten auf der Stelle übergeben hätte.

Die Fahrt nach London war angenehm ereignislos, der Nachteil war nur, dass der Blonde zu viel Zeit hatte, um nach zu denken, während Blaise ihn mit warnenden Blicken betrachtete.

Doch davon ließ Draco sich nicht beeindrucken. Er hing seinen Erinnerungen an Harry nach, das einzige Licht, dass er mit deine dunkle Zukunft nahm.

Ihre Verabschiedung war kurz gewesen. Der Schmerz hatte ihm die Kehle zu geschnürt und außer einem gemurmelten ‚Ich liebe dich' war nichts über seine Lippen gekommen. Es war, als greife eine kalte Faust in seine Brust und lege sich um sein Herz.

Nun stand er in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor. Vor ihm erhob sich die ausladende Treppe, die zu einem Rundgang um den gigantischen Raum führte, der mit weißen Geländern um die Halle herumführte. Auf der rechten und linken Seite oberhalb der Treppe, dem Bereich, der noch nicht frei schwebend, über der Halle hing, führten große Flügeltüren in die beiden Flügel des Hauses.

Dracos Zimmer lag auf der rechten Seite, im Ostflügel.

Die Wände der Halle waren behangen mit Portraits seiner Vorfahren, allesamt stolze Mitglieder der Familie Malfoy. Sie alle waren blond und hatten etwas zu spitze Gesichtszüge. In jedem von ihnen erkannte Draco ein Stück seiner Selbst, aber es war kein Teil auf, den er stolz war.

Ihre kalten, grauen Augen schienen ihn zu verflogen, als er durch die Halle schritt, um seine Mutter zu begrüßen.

Ihre Mine war steif, als er sie erreichte und ihr einen Handkuss gab, welchen sie mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn beantwortete.

Es war die übliche Begrüßung, die von den beiden verlangt wurde, als Zeichen ihres Rangs. Mehr Emotionen waren nicht gestattet und Lucius achtete genau darauf, dass solche ungeschriebenen Gesetze eingehalten wurden.

„Du wirst jetzt auf dein Zimmer gehen und dich fertig machen. Wir essen in einer Stunde. Der Dunkle Lord wird uns Gesellschaft leisten, ich erwarte also, dass du weißt wie man sich benimmt", sagte Lucius mit schnarrender Stimme und deutete Richtung Ostflügel.

Draco nickte nur stumm, aber würdevoll, bevor er sich mit einem weiteren, höflichen Nicken bei seiner Mutter verabschiedete und die Treppen hinauf ging.

Früher war er stolz gewesen auf sein Zimmer, gehalten in Grün und Silber, den Farben Slytherins. Heute fragte er sich, wie verblendet er damals gewesen war. Er hatte immer geglaubt, seine reinblütige Welt sei die bessere und hatte es für eine Ehre gehalten, ein Malfoy zu sein.

Bis er Voldemort zum ersten Mal begegnet war, im Alter von fünfzehn Jahren.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben und ließ sich auf sein riesiges Bett fallen, das die Mitte des Raumes bildete.

Ein zartes Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn aufblicken, als seine Mutter den Raum betrat. Ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf Narcissas Lippen, als sie auf ihren Sohn zuging. Das glänzende, blonde Haar fiel ihr offen über den Rücken und sah aus, wie ein leuchtender Wasserfall. Sie trug fliederfarbene Roben, die perfekt mit ihren blauen Augen harmonierten und ihre anmutige Figur sanft umspielten. Sie war die schönste Frau, die Draco je gesehen hatte und er war stolz darauf, dass sie seine Mutter war.

Leise schloss sie dir Tür hinter sich und ging auf ihren Sohn zu, der noch immer auf seinem Bett saß und sich nicht rührte.

„Draco", ihre Stimme klang in seinen Ohren wie das Läuten der Glocken, sanft und zugleich kraftvoll.

„Hallo, Mutter", sagte er und spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel, ohne sein Zutun, hoben.

Elegant ließ Narcissa sich neben ihn aufs Bett sinken und strich mit einer ihrer feingliedrigen Hände über seine Haare. Ihre Berührung war kühl und sanft, wie ein Windhauch.

„Wie geht es dir? Du siehst müde aus".

Draco schluckte. Er liebte seine Mutter von Herzen, aber er wusste nicht, wie viel er ihr erzählen konnte. Sie war kein DeathEater, das wusste er, aber er war sich nicht sicher, welche Ansichten sie bezüglich ‚Harry Potter' hatte.

„Die Fahrt war einfach lang, das ist alles", sagte er und versuchte zu lächeln.

Seine Mutter hob eine ihrer schlanken Augenbrauen und sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Ich verstehe. Ab einem gewissen Alter erzählen Kinder nicht mehr alles, damit muss ich wohl leben. Aber wenn du etwas hast, das dich bedrückt, dann kannst du gerne zu mir kommen", antwortete sie, ein warmes Lächeln zierte ihr hübsches, fein geschnittenes Gesicht.

Schuld schien sich in Dracos Eingeweide zu brennen, als er ohne ein weiteres Wort nickte und sich auf die Lippe biss.

Narcissa erhob sich und schenke ihrem Sohn ein letztes Lächeln, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

Für Draco war es nun an der Zeit, sich für das Essen fertig zu machen und dann erneut Voldemort unter die Augen zu treten.

Interessiert blickte Harry sich in dem Zimmer um, das für die nächsten Wochen seines sein würde.

Der Raum war nicht sehr groß, aber er beinhaltete alles, was man brauchte. Ein großes Bett, das sehr weich aussah, zwei volle Bücherregale, ein Schreibtisch und einen Schrank, der bereits mit seinen Sachen gefüllt war. Das gesamte Mobiliar war aus dunklem Kirschholz gefertigt und mit Runen versehen, die Harry nicht lesen konnte.

Die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes waren dunkelgrün und erinnerten ihn eher an den CommonRoom der Slytherins. Dennoch gab ihm der Anblick etwas Vertrautes, das er im Moment sehr vermisste.

Die Wände waren bis auf fünf Fuß Höhe mit dunklem Holz vertäfelt, darüber befand ich eine Tapete in derselben Farbe, wie die Vorhänge des Bettes.

Selbst, hätte der Gryffindor den Raum sicher nicht so eingerichtet, aber er war nur zu Gast und für die wenigen Wochen der Weihnachtsferien würde er es ertragen können hinter grünen Vorhängen an Stelle von roten zu schlafen.

Ein Blick auf die magische Uhr an der Wand sagte ihm, dass es Zeit war, zum Abendessen hinunter in die Küche zu gehen.

Merik Parker war ein guter Gastgeber. Er ließ Harry seine Ruhe und verlangte ihn nur zu den Essenszeiten in die Küche. Außerdem hatten sie ausgemacht, dass drei Stunden des Tages zum Üben genutzt würden, den Rest hatte der Gryffindor frei und konnte damit fast alles machen. Nur allein das Haus verlassen war ihm nicht gestattet.

Die Gefahr außerhalb dieser vier Wände war noch immer groß und darum hatte man auch einen Fidelius Charm darüber gelegt. Dumbledore war auch hier der Secret Keeper, genau wie beim Grimauld Place.

Als Harry die Küche betrat saß Parker bereits am Tisch und lächelte ihn an.

„Setz dich doch", sagte er freundlich. „Das Essen kommt gleich".

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich gegenüber seinem Lehrer nieder und sah ihn ruhig an.

„Es ist ja bald Weihnachten und ich dachte, du möchtest vielleicht gerne ein paar Geschenke kaufen", begann dieser, seine Stimme klang zuhaltend, als wüsste, dass dieses Thema für den Gryffindor kein leichtes war. Wahrscheinlich wusste er es sogar wirklich und nahm nur Rücksicht.

„Für wen sollte ich Geschenke kaufen?", fragte Harry, er konnte die Bitterkeit nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

„Nun ja, ich dachte da einen gewissen jungen Mann, mit dem dich etwas mehr, als nur innige Freundschaft verbindet, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe".

„Klar und wie soll ich Draco das Geschenk geben? Ich kann schlecht in Malfoy Manor auftauchen, an Voldemort vorbei marschieren und sagen ‚Frohe Weihnachten, Draco'. Ich wäre tot, bevor ich einen Fuß auf das Grundstück gesetzt habe und Draco gleich mit", er wusste, es war nicht fair, laut zu werden. Parker meinte es gut mit ihm, aber Wut und Verzweiflung wallten in ihm auf und er konnte sie nicht kontrollieren.

Der schwarzhaarige Lehrer jedoch lächelte nur nachsichtig.

„Mir ist schon klar, dass du nicht einfach zu ihm gehen kannst, aber in Hogwarts könntest du es ihm überreichen. Außerdem solltest du vielleicht ein Geschenk für Ms Granger kaufen, ich denke sie hat ihr Gehirn wieder gefunden und es tut ihr aufrichtig leid, was passiert ist".

Harry fühlte sich schlecht. Darüber hatte er noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Weder über Hermione, noch darüber, Draco das Geschenk in Hogwarts zu geben. Er hatte sich so sehr in den Gedanken hineingesteigert, den Blonden über die Ferien nicht sehen zu können, dass er die Möglichkeiten, die ihnen blieben, aus den Augen verloren hatte.

„Ähm… ja… Entschuldigung. Das ist wahr…", würgte er hervor, während das Essen, auf das er schon gar keine Lust mehr hatte, vor ihm auf dem Tisch erschien.

„Schon gut. Diese Zeiten sind so dunklen, da verlieren wir alle zu Weilen das Licht aus den Augen", sagte Parker nachsichtig.

„Danke, Professor".

„So lange wir hier sind, sag Merik. Ich will nicht auch noch unter meinem eigenen Dach einen Titel tragen", ein warmes Lächeln umspielte die dünnen Lippen, als Parker sich etwas Gemüse auf seinen Teller häufte.

Harry nickte nur.

Den Rest des Essens nutzen sie dazu, um über den Einkaufstripp zu sprechen, denn der Gryffindor konnte sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen. Er würde also unter dem Invisibility Cloak bleiben und Merik nur zuflüstern, was er kaufen wollte. Wobei er für Draco bereits eine Idee hatte, die ihn nach Mugglelondon führen würde. Etwas, von dem er hoffte, es allein tun zu dürfen oder mit etwas Abstand zu seinem ständigen Überwacher.

Wenn es einen großen Nachteil hatte ‚the Chosen-One' zu sein, dann dass er nicht mal einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen konnte, ohne dass jemand glaubte, auf ihn aufpassen zu müssen. Er fühlte sich wie ein rohes Ei, das alle beaufsichtigen.

Als er sein Zimmer wieder betrat und sich aufs Bett fallen ließ wünschte er sich zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal nicht ‚Harry Potter' zu sein, sondern nur ein normaler Junge mit lebenden Eltern und einem Freund, der nicht unendlich weit von ihm entfernt war.

Draco stand in einem kleinen Laden in Diagon Ally, seine Weihnachtseinkäufe hatte er fast fertig gestellt, es fehlte nur noch eines: Das Geschenk für seine Mutter.

Nun stand er in einem kleinen, dunklen Schmuckladen und betrachtete die verschiedenen Armbänder, von denen eines schöner war, als das andere.

Eine kleine, etwas rundliche Verkäuferin, die hinter den Auslagen stand, sah ihm geduldig bei der Auswahl zu, als sich hinter ihm die Tür öffnete und eine weitere Gestalt den Laden betrat. Draco hielt es nicht für nötig, sich umzudrehen, immerhin war er beschäftigt. Neben der Kasse lagen bereits zwei weitere Geschenke, die er hier ausgesucht hatte und für beide hatte er Zeit gebraucht. Das eine war für Pansy, das andere für Harry.

Ein Stich fuhr ihm durchs Herz und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bevor er sich wieder den Armbändern widmete.

Die rundliche Verkäuferin ging auf den neuen Kunden zu, und ließ Draco mit seinen Gedanken allein.

„Ah, Professor Parker, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte sie und der Blonde drehte sich im gleichen Moment entsetzt um. Vor ihm stand tatsächlich Merik Parker, in einen schwarzen Winterumhang gehüllt, das Haar wie immer mit einem Lederband nach hintern gebunden, ein freundliches Lächeln auf seinen attraktiven Gesichtszügen.

Draco ließ für einen Moment die Barrieren vor seinem Kopf fallen und hoffte, dass der Lehrer genau jetzt seine Gedanken lesen würde.

‚Ist er bei Ihnen?'

Dann schloss er seine Gedanken wieder sicher weg und wartete auf ein Zeichen, dass der Mann mitbekommen hatte, was er von ihm wollte. Ein schwaches Nicken in Dracos Richtung bejahte seine Frage. Er hätte es nicht gesehen, wenn er nicht spezifisch darauf geachtet hätte und spürte so etwas wie Freude durch seinen Körper fließen.

Harry war hier, in diesem Laden, zu genau dieser Zeit. Wie gerne hätte er ihn berührt, aber er konnte ihn nicht sehen und so wandte er sich wieder den Armbändern zu, um der Verkäuferin keinen Grund zu geben, misstrauisch zu werden.

Er versuchte sich auf die einzelnen Objekte zu konzentrieren, als Parker das erste Stück auswählte und sich dann weiter umsah. Er versuchte die Tatsache, dass der Gryffindor nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt war ausblenden, aber sein Gehirn schien nicht so zu funktionieren, wie er es sich wünschte.

Plötzlich spürte er warmen Atem in seinem Nacken und Arme, die sich von hinten um ihn schlangen. Es war unendlich schwer, so zu tun, als wäre nichts, während jede Faser seiner Körpers danach schrie sich einfach umzudrehen, Harry den Umhang weg zu reißen und ihn zu küssen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte angestrengt die Armbänder zu betrachten und zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen, während jeder Muskel, den er besaß, zum Zerreißen gespannt war.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte Harrys vertraute Stimme, so leise, dass nur Draco es hören konnte, bevor sie Arme um ihn verschwanden und Parker den kleinen Laden verließ. Der Blonde hätte am Liebsten geschrieen, aber wieder zwang er sich selbst zu Ruhe und spielte sein Spiel vom unbeeindruckten Malfoy weiter.

„Haben Sie sich entschieden, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte die Verkäuferin und Draco hätte beinahe einen Satz gemacht, als er ihre Stimme hörte, konnte sich aber im letzten Moment noch beherrschen.

„Ja, dieses dort, bitte", sagte er und deutete auf ein schlichtes, aber elegantes Armband aus Platin. Er brauchte keine Größe, das Armband würde sich dem Gelenk seiner Mutter automatisch anpassen.

Zehn Minuten später verließ er mit seinen drei Schmuckstücken den Laden und war froh endlich frische Luft schnappen zu können. Nach Harrys Verschwinden war ihm der kleine Raum erdrückend vorgekommen.

Wie automatisch ließ er den Blick über die Straße gleiten und suchte nach Parker, der jedoch nirgendwo zu sehen war. Von seinem Freund getrennt zu sein fühlte sich einmal mehr wie ein kleiner Weltuntergang an.

Der Weihnachtsmorgen kam schneller als Harry lieb war und als er seine Augen öffnete glaubte er Steine im Magen zu haben. Schnell schloss er sie wieder, in der Hoffnung Weihnachten dieses Jahr einfach verschlafen zu können, als er kühle Finger spürte, die sanft über sein Haar strichen.

„Guten Morgen, Dornröschen", flüsterte eine liebevolle, vertraute Stimme und nun konnte der Gryffindor nicht mehr anders, als die Augen zu öffnen und nachzusehen, ob seine Fantasie ihm nur einen schrecklichen Streich spielte.

Doch tatsächlich saß Draco Malfoy auf der Kante seines Bettes und lächelte warm.

Harry blinzelte zweimal, doch der Blonde saß noch immer dort.

„Was… machst du hier?", fragte er erstaunt und perplex.

„Wie wäre es mit: Dich besuchen und Weihnachten genießen?"

„Aber dein Vater! Wird er nicht merken, dass du weg bist?"

Draco lachte kurz freudlos, dann richtete er seine silbernen Augen wieder auf Harry.

„Nein, wird er nicht. Ich habe ihm gesagt ich bin unterwegs. Noch habe ich drei Stunden Zeit, bis ich wieder zu Hause sein muss. Vorher wird mich niemand vermissen".

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass sie wieder nur mit geliehner Zeit spielten und der Abschied unumgänglich und schmerzhaft sein würde.

„Und wie bist du her gekommen? Soweit ich weiß wird das Haus von einem Fidelius Charm beschützt", fragte er, nun grinsend.

„Ganz einfach. Gestern Abend tauchte Parkers Patronus bei mir auf, mit dem Vorschlag, er würde mich am nächsten Morgen am Bahnhof Kings Cross abholen und zu dir bringen. Ich bin heute Morgen hingegangen und da hat er auf mich gewartet, mir die Augen verbunden und mich dann hier her gebracht. Ich weiß also weder die Adresse, noch weiß ich, wie das Haus aussieht. Ich kann dich also auch nicht verraten, wenn ich in einer Woche zum DeathEater werde". Er sagte die Worte so locker, als seien sie alltäglich, aber Harry konnte den Schatten sehen, der über das hübsche Gesicht seines Freundes huschte und die Dunkelheit in seinen Augen.

Harry nickte zufrieden und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Bekomme ich eigentlich keinen Kuss?", fragte er frech.

Dracos begann zu grinsen und alle bösen Gedanken schienen mit einem Mal unwichtig und weit weg, als er sich nach vorne lehnte und den Gryffindor küsste. Es war hungriger, fast ein bisschen verzweifelter Kuss, in dem sie sich da wieder fanden.

Der Slytherin lehnte sich gegen ihn, seine Hitze drang durch Harrys Pyjama, während der Kuss scheinbar nicht enden wollte. Sehnsucht wallte in ihm hoch, als er spürte, wie Draco die Knöpfe zu öffnen begann. Wie sehr hatte er diese Nähe vermisst? Er konnte nicht anders, als sich in jede der Berührungen fallen zu lassen, auch wenn sein Kopf gefüllt sein müsste mit den Sorgen der Welt, war er in diesem Moment nur ein Mensch, gefangen in seinem Verlangen.

Dracos Hände strichen über seinen, vom Stoff befreiten, Oberkörper. Hinterließen brennende Spuren auf der empfindlichen Haut, während Harry sich in weiches, blondes Haar krallte und diesen betörenden Duft einamtete, den er so sehr liebte und in der letzten Woche so sehr vermisst hatte.

Er genoss die folgende Stunde in vollen Zügen; versuchte jede noch so kleine Berührungen ganz genau wahr zu nehmen. Jeder Kuss war ein Geschenk und jedes Streicheln jagte Schauer über seinen Körper. Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch spielten verrückt. Draco so nah zu spüren war wie eine Befreiung, als habe man ihm lang getragene Ketten abgenommen. Er fühlte sich frei und geliebt. Wenn es in seiner Macht gestanden hätte, wäre sie Zeit einfach stehen geblieben und sie hätten sie Ewigkeit mit einander verbracht.

Eine gute Stunde später lagen sie beide unter Harrys Laken und lächelten einander verliebt an. Ein paar schwarze Haarsträhnen klebten auf der Stirn des Gryffindor, die Draco zärtlich beiseite stricht.

„Ich liebe dich…", flüsterte er, bevor er seinen Freund ein weiteres Mal küsste. Der Hunger war verschwunden und die Verzweiflung ein wenig abgeklungen, wenn auch nicht ganz verschwunden.

„Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete Harry und schenkte dem Slytherin ein Lächeln.

„Vielleicht sollten wir duschen gehen", schlug dieser vor und schlüpfte aus dem Bett.

„Ähm… du solltest dir etwas anziehen, wir sind nicht allein", bemerkte Harry, und grinste spöttisch.

Draco hob eine elegante Braue.

„Doch, sind wir. Parker ist gegangen, kurz nach dem er mich hergebracht hat. Also komm", gab er zurück und verließ das Zimmer.

Schnell kletterte Harry aus dem Bett und folgte seinem Freund, der auf dem Flur auf ihn wartete, da er nicht wusste, wo sich das Bad befand.

Das warme Wasser fühlte sich angenehm auf Harrys Haut an, besonders verbunden mit Dracos sanften Berührungen. Es war, als wären sie wieder im Room of Requirements und führten ein Leben außerhalb aller Realität, ohne den Einfluss anderer, aber irgendwo, in seinem Hinterkopf, wusste der Gryffindor doch immer, dass ihnen bald der nächste Abschied bevor stehen würde und beim nächsten Wiedersehen würde Draco sich unumstößlich verändert haben.

Als sie frisch geduscht auf Harrys Bett saßen zog dieser eine kleine Schatulle hervor und überreichte die Draco.

„Frohe Weihnachten", sagte er und lächelte.

Eigentlich hatte er vor gehabt, das Geschenk in Mugglelondon zu kaufen, aber dann hatte Merik ihn in den magischen Schmuckladen geführt, in dem sie dem Blonden begegnet waren und Harry hatte sich dort für einen Ring entscheiden können, von dem er glaubte, dass er Dracos würdig war.

Der Blonde ging jedoch zu seiner Tasche und nahm nun ebenfalls eine Schatulle hervor, die etwas breiter, aber flacher war, als jene, die Harry ihm gegeben hatte.

Er begann zu grinsen, als er sah, dass sie aus dem gleichen Laden war.

„Dir auch frohe Weihnachten, Harry", sagte Draco und lächelt liebevoll.

Der Gryffindor öffnet seine Schatulle und erblickte eine schlichte, goldene Kette mit einem einzigen Anhänger daran. Dieser war aus Gold und Platin gefertigt und hatte die Form eines Snitch.

Sofort legte er sie um seinen Hals und betrachtete die filigrane Arbeit, während Draco einen Ring aus seiner Schatulle nahm, der aussah, wie zwei Schlagen, die sich um einander wanden. Verschlungen bis in die Ewigkeit.

Er lächelte und streifte ihn über den Finger. Harry brauchte nicht fragen, ob er zu groß war, denn magische Ringe passten ihre Größe immer dem Träger an.

„Danke", hauchte Draco und küsste Harry sanft.

„Ich habe dir zu danken", erwiderte dieser und spielte mit der Kette.

Weihnachten hätte so schön sein können, wenn da nicht der ewige Schatten über ihnen gewesen wäre.

Sie verbrachten die nächste Stunde damit die Zeit, die man ihnen gegeben hatte, zu nutzen, aber Harry konnte den Gedanken daran, dass sein Freund in einer Woche ein DeathEater sein würde nicht abschütteln und so schnitt er das Thema doch noch an, als sie gemeinsam auf seinem Bett saßen.

„Draco?"

„Ja?"

„Warum tust du das? Warum lässt du dir von Voldemort ein Dark Mark verpassen, obwohl du das gar nicht willst?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige, während er das ernste Gesicht seines Gegenübers musterte.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest das Thema nicht anschneiden, schade. Ich könnte dich aber doch genauso gut fragen, warum du dich in die Rolle des ‚Chosen-One' pressen lässt, obwohl du es nicht willst", erwiderte Draco. Seine Augen aus flüssigem Silber waren hart geworden.

„Weil ich es muss. Weil die Prophezeiung besagt, dass nur ich ihn besiegen kann. Ich habe keine Wahl".

„Siehst du, vielleicht habe ich auch keine Wahl. Ich wäre schneller tot, als du ‚Dumbledore' sagen kannst. Wenn ich diesen Krieg überleben will und das will ich, weil ich die Hoffnung nicht aufgebe, dass wir vielleicht doch eine Zukunft haben, dann muss ich mich jetzt Voldemort anschließen und zumindest so tun, als wäre ich ihm treu. Das ändert doch nichts daran, dass ich eigentlich noch immer zu dir halte".

Harry seufzte. Er wünschte sich so sehr, Draco würde einfach hier bleiben und sich in den Schutz des Ordens begeben, anstatt sich Voldemort anzuschließen und damit auf dem Schlachtfeld auf der anderen Seite zu stehen. Der Schwarzhaarige fürchtete sich so sehr davon, irgendwann dem Mann gegenüber zu stehen, den er eigentlich so sehr liebte. Und zwar nicht als Freund, sondern als Feind. Oder dass ein anderes Mitglied des Ordens ihn verletzten, gar töten würde, weil er oder sie glaubte einen treuen DeathEater vor sich zu haben.

„Harry bitte, sieh mich nicht so an. Du hast gewusst, worauf du dich einlässt. Du hast gewusst, dass unsere Wege verschieden sind. Mach mir keine Vorwürfe. Nicht jetzt, nicht heute. Wenn wir das überleben, dann verspreche ich dir, kannst du mir den Rest meines Lebens Vorwürfe machen, aber heute will ich glücklich sein mit dir", sagte Draco, seinen Augen waren wieder weicher geworden und ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Der Gryffindor nickte sachte.

Die wenige Zeit, die ihnen noch blieb verging schneller, als Harry lieb war, aber er hatte es ja gewusst, dass wieder ein Abschied anstand.

Ein zögerliches Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür kündete davon, dass Merik zurück war und dass Draco nun gehen musste.

Der Schwarzhaarige blickt zu seinem Freund, der trotz der Situation versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln und ihn sanft küsste.

„Wir sehen uns in zehn Tagen in Hogwarts, versprochen", flüsterte er, ehe er, nach einem weiteren Kuss, den Raum verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Harry lieb allein auf seinem Bett zurück. Er wusste, warum Dracos Abschied so kurz ausgefallen, war. Der Blonde fühlte den gleichen Schmerz, den auch er jetzt spürte und wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen, indem er das Unvermeidliche weiter hinauszögerte.

Seufzend ließ der Gryffindor sich nach hinten auf das weiche Bett fallen, dessen Laken noch immer Dracos Duft inne hatten und schloss die Augen. Er hatte sich noch nie für den leichteren Weg entschieden, also musste er auch mit den Konsequenzen leben, ob sie ihm gefielen oder nicht.

Während des Weihnachtsessens fühlte Draco sich, als der Heiland gestorben, statt geboren. Die Stimmung war angespannt, kaum ein Wort wurde gesprochen. Nur Voldemort, der am Kopf des Tisches, flankiert von Lucius und Bellatrix, saß richtete hin und wieder das Wort an einen seiner Anhänger.

Der Blonde hörte bei diesen Unterhaltungen bewusst weg, er wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, worauf er sich da einlassen würde, in einer Woche.

Viel mehr versuchte er so unauffällig wie möglich zu bleiben, und hoffte einfach, dass Voldemort ihn gar nicht wahrnehmen würde.

Doch seine Bemühungen waren vergebens.

„Draco, du bist still heute Abend", begann er, seine roten Augen schienen sich in die silbernen des Slytherin zu bohren.

Der Angesprochene schluckte und versuchte seine Gedanken so gut es ging abzuschirmen, bevor er zu sprechen begann: „Verzeiht, MyLord. Ich wollte nur nicht unhöflich sein, immerhin bin ich noch kein DeathEater. Es steht mir nicht zu, mich an den Unterhaltungen des Dark Coucils zu beteiligen".

Voldemort lächelte kalt und freudlos, nickte aber zufrieden.

„Sehr vorbildlich, Draco. Deine Briefe waren mir von großem Nutzen, um mein Vorgehen zu planen. Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet".

Der Blonde nickte ergeben.

„Es war mir seine Ehre, MyLord", die Worte waren wie Gummi auf seiner Zunge, widerspenstig und am Liebsten hätte sie einfach wieder hinunter geschluckt, aber diese Wahl überließ man ihm nicht.

Der Dunkle Lord schien zufrieden, mit Dracos Worten und wand sich nun Dolohov zu, der ebenfalls mit am Tisch saß. Sowieso hatte Lucius es sich nicht nehmen lassen, jenen Zirkel einzuladen, der Voldemort unter all seinen Gefolgsleuten am Nächsten stand. Das so genannte ‚Dark Coulcil', bestehend aus den elf größten Bestien, die England hervor gebracht hatte.

Voldemort hatte diese Zahl mit Absicht gewählt, denn dreizehn war eine magische Zahl und er wollte nicht, dass man sie gegen ihn verwendete und zwölf hätte bedeutet, dass Entscheidungen fünfzig zu fünfzig hätten ausfallen können; die wenigen Entscheidungen, die der Dunkle Lord aus der Hand gab.

Also teilte Draco den Weihnachtsabend, neben seinen Eltern, mit Bellatrix, Rodolfus, Rabastan, Dolohov, Rookwood, Greyback, den Carrows, Walden Macnair und Thorfinn Rowle; keine Gesellschaft, auf die der Blonde großen Wert gelegt hätte.

Lieber wäre er bei Harry geblieben und hätte einen schönen Abend mit ihm verbracht. Es war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass sie einander gesehen hatten, bevor er mit einem Dark Mark auf dem Arm nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde.

Erleichterung durchflutete seinen Körper, als die ‚Gäste' Stunden später endlich gingen und nur Voldemort zurück blieb, der Malfoy Manor zu seinem Hauptsitz erklärt hatte.

Dennoch konnte Draco sich auf sein Zimmer zurückziehen und so der erdrückenden Aura des Dunklen Lords entkommen.

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, klopfte es leise und nachdem er ‚Herein' gerufen hatte, betrat seine Mutter den Raum.

Sie trug noch immer ihr bordeauxfarbenes Abendkleid und lächelte ihn warmherzig an.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie mit ihrer glockengleichen Stimme.

„Es geht so. Du weißt, ich teile Vaters Begeisterung für den Lord nicht so sehr", gab Draco zu. Er hatte beschlossen keine Geheimnisse vor ihr zu haben, denn er war sicher, ihre Gedanken waren nur die ihren und sie würde alles verstehen, wenn auch nicht immer gutheißen.

„Ich weiß, mein Sohn. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht vor diesem Schicksal bewahren kann", sagte sie und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. Schuld stand in ihren klaren blauen Augen, um die Draco sie so sehr beneidete.

„Schon gut, Mutter. Du hast dein Leben lang versucht mich zu beschützen. Das ist mehr, als ich erwarten konnte", antwortete er, um ihr die Last von den Schultern zu nehmen und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Wo bist du heute Morgen gewesen?", fragte sie ernst.

Der Blonde war ein wenig überrascht von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel und schwieg einen Moment. Es war nicht unbedingt leicht, mit seiner Mutter darüber zu sprechen, dass er zum einen kein Interesse an Mädchen hatte und zum anderen ausgerechnet Harry Potter als seinen Freund erwählt hatte.

„Ich… wurde abgeholt…", würgte er hervor, und spürte, wie seine Wangen bereits leicht zu glühen begannen.

Narcissa zog beide Brauen zusammen.

„Von wem und wohin?"

Draco schluckte, dann nahm er seinen Mut zusammen, straffte die Schultern und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Von Professor Parker, er hat mich mit zu sich genommen".

Die Verwirrung auf dem hübschen Gesicht seiner Mutter wurde immer tiefer.

„Was wolltest du bei Parker? Bitte Draco, raus mit der Sprache! Ich will alles hören!", sagte sie.

Der Angesprochene zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

„Gut wie du willst, aber sag hinter her nicht, dass du das nicht hören wolltest. Außerdem ist es eine ziemlich lange Gesichte".

„Ich werde mich nicht beschweren"

„Ich war bei Parker, weil dort jemand auf mich gewartet hat. Jemand, den ich sehr gern habe, wahrscheinlich lieber, als für ihn und mich gut ist. Mom, ich habe Harry Potter besucht"

Draco betrachtete die Veränderung auf Narcissas Gesicht. Von Verwirrung, über Sorge hin zu Erkenntnis.

„Du… und Harry Potter?", fragte sie erstaunt.

Der Blonde nickte nur und spürte, wie der Kloß in seinem Hals zurückkam.

Er nickte und begann zu erzählen, was im letzten halben Jahr passiert war. Von Harrys Sprung vom Nordturm, dem Halloweenball, dem Quidditchspiel und letztlich auch ihrer Zeit im Room of Requirements; von den Gefühlen, die aufgekommen waren und gegen die sie sich irgendwann nicht mehr hatten wehren können.

Als er geendet hatte sah seine Mutter ihn besorgt, aber zu gleich auch verständnisvoll an.

Ein Seufzen entkam ihren sanften Lippen.

„Ich verstehe. Du kennst mich, ich habe nichts gegen Harry Potter, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du dich in noch größere Gefahr begibst, als ohnehin schon. Hüte dein Geheimnis, der Lord und dein Vater werden wenig glücklich sein, sollten sie das je erfahren".

„Wirst du ihnen davon erzählen?", fragte Draco unsicher.

„Nein. Meine Loyalität gilt zu erst meinem Sohn und dann anderen. Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher".

„Danke, Mutter. Ich habe noch was für dich", sagte der Blonde und drehte sich zu seinem Nachttisch, um eine Schatulle heraus zu nehmen, die jener, die er Harry am Morgen geben hatte, nicht unähnlich war.

Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den Ring, den der Gryffindor ihm geschenkt und den er in der Schublade verwarte. Sein Herz zog sich einen Moment schmerzhaft zusammen, bevor er sich wieder seiner Mutter zu wand und ihr die Schatulle überreichte.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Mutter. Wer weiß, wie oft wir es noch zusammen genießen können"

Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen war traurig, als sie die Schatulle öffnete und das schlichte, aber elegante Armband herausnahm.

„Es ist wunderschön, Draco. Vielen Dank", sagte sie sanft und schloss ihre Arme um den Blonden. Es war einer der wenigen, kurzen Momente, in denen sie ihre Liebe so offen zeigte; ehe sie sich erhob, das Armband anzog und ohne ein weiters Wort den Raum verließ.

Draco bereute es nicht, ihr die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben, denn er war es ihr schuldig. Sie liebte ihn mehr, als ihr Leben, aber sie konnte ihn nicht vor dem bewahren, was kommen würde. Das musste ihr sehr wehtun, da war der Slytherin sich sicher.

Seufzend ließ er sich in die Kissen sinken.

Welch einen immensen Schaden hatte Voldemort nur bereits in seinem Leben angerichtet?

Harry stand am Fenster und blicke hinaus auf die Straßen des nächtlichen London. Dicke Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel herab und legten sich auf die bereits vorhandenen Schichten der Vortage.

Merik saß hinter ihm am Tisch. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte seinen Blick im Rücken spüren.

„Harry? Was beschäftigt dich so sehr?", durchbrach er die Stille.

Der Angesprochene drehte sich nicht um, seine Augen fixierten weiter die nächtliche Straße, die vom Licht einer schwachen Laterne erhellt wurde.

„Wenn man etwas nicht will, warum wehrt man sich dann nicht dagegen?", fragte er und seufzte.

„Du meinst Draco?", fragte Merik zurück und Harry nickt nur, denn er wusste, sein Lehrer würde es sehen. „Worum genau geht es?"

„Noch eine Woche, dann ist er einer von ihnen, ein DeathEater, obwohl er das nicht will. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum er sich nicht wehrt".

Er blickte kurz zur Seite, als Merik neben ihn trat und ebenfalls in die Nacht hinaus blickte.

„Eigentlich kein Thema, das man am Weihnachtsabend anschneiden sollte, aber wenn es dich so sehr beschäftigt, sollten wir das klären. Draco ist in dieser Welt aufgewachsen. Voldemorts Ideen leben in seiner Familie wie ein Tumor und verseuchen ihre Gedanken. Ich schätze es ist Narcissa zu verdanken, dass er nicht so geworden ist, wie sein Vater".

„Narcissa?", fragte Harry, erstaunt darüber, dass Merik den Vornamen verwendete.

Dieser seufzte leise.

„Ja, Narcissa. Meine Familie unterhielt ganz guten Kontakt zu den Blacks, aber auch zu den Malfoys. Reinblütige Familien eben. Aber zurück zum Thema. Draco wurde von klein auf erzählt, wie toll es ist Voldemort zu dienen und er kann sich dagegen nicht wehren, auch wenn er diese Überzeugung nicht teilt. Lucius hat große Macht über ihn und sie wäre noch stärker, wenn seine Mutter keine solch starke Frau wäre. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass meine Mutter vor langer Zeit in einer ähnlichen Situation war, wie du. Als Voldemort das erste Mal seine Armee aufstellte".

Harry nickte kurz, als Zeichen, dass Merik weiter sprechen sollte. Sie sahen einander nicht an, sondern blicken nach draußen, während ihre Minen ernst und nachdenklich waren.

„Du hast mich vor einiger Zeit nach meiner Verwandtschaft mit Snape gefragt und ich schätze auch andere Schüler haben darüber bereits nachgedacht. Es stimmt. Wir sind verwandt. Snape ist ein Cousin meiner Mutter. Eileen Prince, Snapes Mutter, hatte eine Schwester namens Ariana, meine Großmutter. Snape und meine Mutter haben als Kinder sehr viel Zeit mit einander verbracht, dennoch war ihre Erziehung eine andere. Meine Großeltern und vor allem mein Großvater, Hubertus Parker, waren Anhänger Gryffindors. Ich weiß nicht, welchem Weg Eileen folgte, aber Snape litt unter seinem Mugglevater, der ihn und seine Mutter schlecht behandelte. Als er in Hogwarts auf Lucius traf, hatte er dieselbe Macht über den vier Jahre jüngeren Snape, die er heute auch über Draco hat. Und Snape war nur ein Schulfreund, während Draco der Sohn ist. Seine Macht ist also ungleich größer. Er kann sich ihm einfach nicht entziehen, so sehr er es sich auch wünscht"

Der Gryffindor sagte nichts, er ließ die Worte einfach nur auf sich wirken, bis Merik erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Du solltest nicht so streng mit Draco ins Gericht gehen. Lucius manipuliert ihn nach Strich und Faden und wenn Narcissa nicht wäre, würde er die Gedanken seines Vaters vermutlich sogar teilen. Du kannst ihr sehr dankbar sein, sie ist eine große Frau".

„Ich verstehe. Dann kann ich also nichts ändern?", fragte Harry, noch immer klang seine Stimme gepresst.

„Nein, daran wirst du nichts ändern können. Wenn du ihn wirklich gern hast, kannst du nur abwarten, und ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen, sollte es ihm gelingen, die Macht seines Vater abzuwerfen".

„Vielen Dank, Merik, für die ehrlichen Worte", sagte der Gryffindor, ehe er sich vom Fenster abwendete und in sein Zimmer ging.

Als er in dieser Nacht einschlief, waren seine Gedanken wie immer bei Draco und er nahm sich vor, Meriks Rat anzunehmen und seinem Freund zu jeder Zeit die Chance zu geben, sich für die richtige Seite zu entscheiden.

Er würde daran glauben, bis der Krieg all seine Hoffnungen hinweg waschen würde.

Kapitel12 Ende


	14. Kapitel13 Angriff

Kapitel13 Angriff

Draco blickte auf die Uhr an der Wand seines Zimmers. Sie zeigte fünf nach Zwölf. Draußen hörte er das Knallen der Silvesterraketen, die den Himmel hell erleuchteten. Das Jahr 1997 hatte angefangen und die Menschen hießen es voller Freude willkommen. Es wurden gute Vorsätze gemacht, die man am Ende ohnehin wieder brechen würde, und man sah mit Hoffnung und voller Zuversicht in die Zukunft, denn ein neues Jahr bedeutete ein neues Leben, voller neuer Möglichkeiten.

Draco seufzte. Er begrüßte das neue Jahr nicht. Für ihn fühlte es sich an, als ende sein Leben und als gäbe es keine Zukunft, keine Hoffnung nur die Dunkelheit und einen Dienst, der ihm zutiefst zuwider war.

Blaise saß in einem der weichen Sessel, die Draco in seinem Zimmer stehen hatte. Er sah, wie immer, zutiefst zufrieden aus. Seine blauen Augen beobachteten jede Bewegung des Blonden, aber er sagte nichts, was diesem ganz Recht war, denn er hatte keine Lust auf Unterhaltungen darüber, wie toll Voldemort doch war.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Zimmertür ließ Draco zusammenschrecken, bevor Narcissa den Kopf in den Raum steckte und ihren Sohn kurz aufmunternd anlächelte.

„Draco, kommst du? Der Lord verlangt dich zu sehen", sagte sie, ihre Stimme klang rauer und zugleich brüchiger als normal.

Der Angesprochene nickte kurz, warf einen letzten Blick zu Blaise, der zu grinsen begonnen hatte, und folgte dann seiner Mutter hinunter in den schneebedeckten Garten.

Voldemort hatte mit etwas, das aussah wie Blut, und vermutlich auch welches war, Runen in den weißen Schnee geschrieben. Die Anwesenden DeathEater des Dark Council standen im Kreis um diese Runen und den Dunklen Lord herum. Sie traten beiseite, als Narcissa ihren Sohn in den Kreis führte.

Draco drehte sich der Magen um, als er vor Voldemort stand und in sein schlangenartiges Gesicht blickte. Er schirmte jeden Gedanken ab, der ihn und seine wahre Meinung hätte verraten können, während sich die roten Augen in seine bohrten und auf den Grund seiner Seele zu blicken schienen. Der Slytherin konnte nur mit Mühe ein Schaudern unterdrücken, dann richtete der Lord seine Worte an ihn und die Umstehenden, die ihre Masken trugen und abwartend zu Draco blickten.

„Meine Lieben Freunde, wieder einmal versammeln wir uns, um dem Leben eines jungen Zauberers die richtige Richtung zu geben. Er hat sich entschieden, unseren großen Zielen zu dienen und sein Leben in meine Hand zu legen. Er wird einer der wenigen Auserwählten sein, die noch stehen werden, wenn sich die Welt aus dem Feuer erhebt, mit der wir die Verderbnis der Muggle hinfort waschen werden. Er wird Zeuge einer neu geschmiedeten Welt sein, in der wir Zauberer nicht im Verborgenen werden leben müssen, sondern offen unser Erbe antreten können und die Welt beherrschen. Er wird uns helfen, die Welt in den Feuern des Krieges neu zu schmieden".

Draco versuchte die Worte des Wahnsinns zu überhören, versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, als das was Voldemort da vor hatte, aber die Worte schienen sich wie Feuer in seine Gedanken zu brennen und Narben zu hinterlassen.

Seine Knie wurden weich und er zwang sich selbst zur Ordnung.

„Knie nieder, junger Freund", schnarrte der Dunkle Lord und blicke mit einem Grinsen zu dem Jungen vor sich, der, mit wackeligen Knien, in den weichen Schnee sank und den Kopf senkte.

„Nun strecke deinen rechten Arm vor".

Draco tat wie ihm geheißen und befreite seinen rechten Unterarm vom Stoff seines schwarzen Hemdes, ehe er ihn Voldemort entgegen hielt. Die kalte Winterluft prickelte auf der empfindlichen Haut, aber der Blonde verzog keine Mine.

Auch dann nicht, als eiskalter Stahl seine Haut berührte und der Dolch, den der Lord führte, einen fünf Inches langen Schnitt in seiner Haut hinterließ, aus dem heißes Blut rann.

„Mit Blut soll es nun beginnen und nur durch Blut soll unser Packt enden", begann der Dunkle Lord. „Das Band, das wir heute Abend schmieden, soll nur durch Tod oder Verrat zu brechen sein und beides wird in Blut enden. Von heute ab, solltest du voller Stolz ein Zeichen der neuen Zukunft tragen und dieser zuversichtlich entgegen blicken".

Draco spürte, die das Blut an seinem Arm hinunter lief und auf den weißen Schnee tropfte. Rotes Blut auf weißem Schnee. Sein Magen rebellierte erneut.

„Lucius, komm her", rief Voldemort und Draco sah einen blonden Mann mit Maske aus dem Kreis auf sie beide zukommen. In Händen hielt er etwas, dass aussah wie ein magisches Brenneisen, und diesmal musste der Slytherin den Würgereflex mit aller Kraft bekämpfen, denn der Gedanke, an das was folgen würde allein, machte es unerträglich noch länger im eisigen Schnee zu knien.

„Der Schmerz des Feuers wird dich an mich binden und zugleich die Flammen verdeutlichen, in der wir diese alte, verdorbene Welt versenken werden, um sie dann nach unseren Wünschen, neu zu formen".

Er streckte die Hand aus, und ließ sich von Lucius das Brenneisen geben, das aussah, wie ein Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kroch. Draco schluckte hart, schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippe, bis er Blut schmeckte, als er die eisige Hand Voldemorts spürte, die sich um seinen Arm legte.

Dann schien die Welt in Schmerz zu vergehen, als das glühende Eisen seine Haut berührte. Nicht hatte ihn auf solche Pein vorbereitet. Ein Schrei entkam seinen Lippen, noch ehe er realisierte, was geschah. Am liebsten hätte er den Arm sofort zurückgezogen, aber der Griff des Lords war hart und erbarmungslos.

In diesem Moment wünschte Draco sich nichts sehnlicher, als den Tod, nur damit der Schmerz, der seinen ganzen Arm hinaus kroch, endlich ein Ende haben würde.

Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er das Eisen Stunden auf seinem Arm und der Schrei der seiner Kehle entkam schien diese wund werden zu lassen.

Als das Brenneisen von seiner Haut verschwand gaben seine Knie nach und er drohte in den Schnee zu fallen. Mit aller Kraft hielt er sich aufrecht und kämpfte gegen die Übelkeit. Das Erste, das seine wieder klarer werdenden Gedanken wahrnahmen war der abartige Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch.

„Der Bund ist vollbracht, mit Blut und Eisen sind wir von nun an verbunden. Draco Malfoy ist vom heutigen Tag an, einer der Unsrigen", sagte Voldemort voller Stolz, dann drehte er sich um, und verließ den Kreis, gefolgt von seinen Anhängern.

Draco blieb allein zurück. Der Schmerz, der noch immer von seinem Arm ausging, schien ihm den Verstand zu rauben und seine Beine gaben endgültig nach, als er versuchte, sich aufzurichten.

Sanfte Hände fingen ihn auf, von denen er sofort wusste, dass es Narcissas waren. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie ihren Sohn stütze und ins Haus zurück brachte.

Kaum hatte Draco sein Zimmer betreten, aus dem Blaise derweil verschwunden war, da lief er schon Richtung Bad, um sich zu übergeben. Sein gesamter Mageninhalt fand den Weg zurück und selbst als davon nichts mehr übrig war ging das Würgen weiter, bis nur noch Galle blieb.

Die ganze Zeit über war Narcissa an seiner Seite. Ihre Hände streichelten sanft über seinen Kopf und die schweißnasse Stirn.

Draco spürte, wie sich Fieber in ihm ausbreitete und war froh, als er von kühlen Händen unter eine weiche Decke gepackt wurde und ein Stück kalten Stoffes auf die Stirn gelegt bekam, ehe seine Gedanken sich vollends in Schwärze verloren.

_Als Harry die Augen aufschlug befand er sich an einem Ort, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Vor ihm erhob sich ein ehrwürdiges, altes Herrenhaus mit einem riesigen Garten davor. In eben diesem Garten stand der Gryffindor nun. _

_Der Boden war bedeckt von frischem Schnee und in der Ferne konnte er das Knallen der Feuerwerkskörper hören, die dann und wann die sternenklare Nacht erhellten. Kurz fragte er sich, wo er war, dann fiel sein Blick auf eine Gruppe Männer vor ihm. _

_Er wusste, es war wieder eine Vision und was auch immer er gleich zu sehen bekommen würde, wäre nichts als die reine Wahrheit. _

_Er ging näher zu der Gruppe, die sich bei näherer Betrachtung als DeathEater entpuppten. Es waren nicht nur Männer, wie Harry bemerkte, zwei oder drei Frauen schienen ebenfalls unter den Maskierten zu sein. _

_Sie standen im Kreis um einige Runen herum, die mit Blut in den Schnee schrieben worden waren und Voldemort stand in der Mitte des Kreises, seine verzerrten Gesichtszüge sahen zufrieden und stolz zugleich aus._

_Dann fiel Harrys Blick auf die beiden Gestallten, die den schneebedeckten Kiesweg entlang kamen. Die Steine machten gedämpfte Geräusche unter der weißen Pracht. _

_Sein Herz zog sich zusammen, als er die beiden erkannte._

_Die Frau war um die vierzig Jahre alt, aber noch immer bildschön. Neben ihr ging ein junger Mann mit platinblondem Haar, seine schönen silbernen Augen waren hart vor Kummer und Ablehnung. _

_Am Liebsten wäre Harry zu ihm gelaufen und hätte ihn einfach mitgenommen, fort von diesem verfluchten Ort, aber er wusste, Draco konnte ihn nicht sehen. Nur sein Geist hatte die Reise hier her angetreten, während sein Körper in einem weichen Bett in London lag. _

_Draco ging auf die im Kreis stehenden DeathEater zu, welche im Platz machten, um ihn zu ihrem Meisten in ihre Mitte zu lassen. _

_Voldemort schien verzückt, als der Blonde den Kreis betrat. Seine Mine war angespannt. Harry konnte die Konturen seines Kiefers eindeutig sehen, sie traten überdeutlich hervor, Draco presse vermutliche die Zähne aufeinander, um sich selbst zu Ruhe und Ordnung zu rufen. _

_Ein Stich fuhr Harry durchs Herz, denn er wusste, er konnte seinem Freund nicht helfen, nur beobachten. _

_Voldemort begann mit einer Ansprache, die der Gryffindor ausblendete, er wollte gar nicht erst hören, welche kranken Gedanken dem Hirn des Lords entsprangen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde erst wieder auf das Schauspiel gelenkt, als er sah, wie Draco in die Knie ging und seinen rechten Unterarm offenbarte._

_Eine eisige Hand schien in Harrys Eingeweide zu greifen, als er sah, wie Voldemorts Ritualdolch einen feinen Schnitt in die weiche Haut machte und rotes Blut in den weißen Schnee tropfte. Ohne, dass er es wirklich wahrnahm stiegen Tränen in seine Augen und liefen über seine Wangen, nur um dann ebenfalls in den Schnee zu fallen._

_Draco zuckte nicht, als der kalte Stahl durch seine Haut drang und Harry zwang sich ruhig stehen zu bleiben._

_Voldemort rief nach Lucius Malfoy, der mit etwas zu ihm kam, dass aussah wie ein Brenneisen nur sehr viel filigraner und genauer. Es sah aus, wie ein Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kroch. Harry erschauderte. Das glühende Metal wurde Voldemort überreicht, der eine Hand um Dracos Handgelenk legte und dann mit der anderen das Brenneisen auf die frische Wunde am Arm drückte. _

_Ein zischendes Geräusch erfüllt die Nachtluft, gefolgt von einem markerschütternden Schrei, der Harrys Nackenhaare aufrecht stehen ließ._

_Wut und Verzweifelung wallten in ihm auf, als er ohne darüber nachzudenken zu Draco rannte und sich neben ihn in den Schnee fallen ließ. Erst als seine Hände durch ihn hindurch griffen wurde ihn klar, dass er nichts tun konnte. Noch immer schrie der Blonde neben ihm und Tränen rannen Harrys Gesicht herunter._

_Er wollte auf Voldemort losgehen, ihn anschreien und ihm das Brenneisen wegnehmen, mit dem er gerade den einen Menschen folterte, der Harry auf der Welt noch wirklich wichtig war. Sein Zorn war glühend heißt und sie Sorge um Draco schien ihn zu zerreisen. _

_Sein Innerstes schien sich aufzubäumen, als auch seiner Kehle ein Schrei entkam. Er wollte, dass es aufhörte, dass Voldemort aufhörte Draco weh zu tun._

_Seine eigene Verzweiflung schien ihn zu zerfressen, als das Bild vor seinen Augen verschwamm und sich alles in Schwärze verlor._

Harry hörte sich selbst schreien, als er in seinem Bett in London erwachte. Die Bilder und Gerüche waren noch immer in seinem Kopf. Dracos Schrei und der Gestank verbrannten Fleisches. Seine eigene Wut und Verzweiflung, die ihn letztlich aus seiner Vision gerissen hatten.

Das schwarze Haar klebte ihm auf der Stirn, der Pyjama lag wie eine zweite Haut auf seiner und heiße Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Merik saß an seinem Bett und reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser, dass Harry in schnellen, fast panischen Zügen, lehrte. Seine Kehle fühlte sich wund an. Er wusste nicht, wie viel er geschrieen hatte in der letzten Zeit, aber es musste eine ganze Menge gewesen sein. Außerdem brannten die Tränen auf seinen Wangen, als würde sich das Salz in seine Haut fressen.

„Harry, ganz ruhig. Versuch dich zu entspannen und dann erzähl mir, was du gesehen hast", sagte Merik, er hatte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen gelegt und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Was… was ist passiert… was…", versuchte Harry heraus zu bringen, aber noch immer ging sein Atem zu stoßweise.

„Du hast im Schlaf geschrieen und versucht dir die Augen auszukratzen. Was hast du gesehen?".

Der Gryffindor versuchte einen Moment die Worte in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen. Seine Kehle tat weh, weil er geschrieen hatte und das wahrscheinlich nicht erst, als das Brenneisen zum Einsatz gekommen war und seine Wangen schmerzten, weil er versucht hatte, sich die Augen auszukratzen, damit er nicht würde mit ansehen müssen, was man seinem Freund antat. Es ergab Sinn.

„Ich war dabei…", brachte er hervor und zwang sich selbst dann zur Ruhe. „Ich habe mit angesehen, wie sie Draco zum DeathEater gemacht haben… es war schrecklich…".

Merik presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Es… sie haben es ihm mit einem Brenneisen auf Haut gebrannt… Er… hatte schreckliche Schmerzen… ich konnte nichts tun… gar nichts… ich musste einfach zusehen…".

„Schon gut Harry, schon gut", murmelte Merik und hielt ihn eine dampfende Tasse vor die Nase. „Trink das, es wird dir helfen".

„Was ist das?"

„Dreamless Sleep Potion".

Harry nickte und setze die warme Flüssigkeit an die Lippen. Sie war etwas zäh, aber wohltuend, als sie seine Kehle hinab lief und ihn von Innen heraus wärmte. Schläfrigkeit und Geborenheit machten sich in ihm breit und er spürte, wie seine Lider immer schwerer wurden, bis er ohne einen weiteren klaren Gedanken in eine sanfte, alle Sorgen hinweg waschende, Schwärze sank.

Draco saß im Hogwarts Express und ließ den Blick über die Landschaft schweifen. Draußen lag noch immer der Schnee. Er glitzerte sanft und rein in der Wintersonne. Der Blonde seufzte. Sobald er die weiße Pracht ansah glaubte er Spuren roten Blutes darin zu sehen. Sein eigenes Blut, das vor wenigen Tagen in den Schnee getropft war, als man ihm das Schlimmste angetan hatte.

Noch immer war die Haut um das Dark Mark rot und entzündet. Kein Zauber hatte die Wunde schneller heilen lassen können. Schwarze Magie, so hieß es, verlange immer Opfer und seines wären wohl Schmerzen in den nächsten Wochen.

Statt wie sonst, saß Draco diesmal allein in einem Abteil. Er hatte nicht nach Harry gesucht, denn er war sich sicher, dass der Schwarzhaarige mit Parker zur Schule kommen und den Trubel des Zuges meiden würde.

Auf Blaise Gesellschaft hatte Draco keine Lust gehabt. Der Braunhaarige zeigte sein Dark Mark unter den Slytherins herum, als sei es etwas unglaublich tolles.

Seufzend ließ er sich in seinem Sitz nach hinten sinken. Das Jahr 1997 hatte ja wirklich wunderbar angefangen. Am liebsten hätte Draco die Zeit einfach zurück gedreht und sich selbst wieder in den Room of Requirements gesperrt.

War das wirklich erst einen Monat her? Es kam ihm vor, wie eine Geschichte aus einem anderen Leben. Als wäre dies einem anderen Menschen passiert, aber nicht ihm.

Leise wurde die Abteiltür aufgeschoben und ein bekanntes, aber nicht unbedingt vertrautes Gesicht erschien im Eingang.

Hermione Granger betrat, ohne weiter um Erlaubnis zu bitten, das Abteil und setzte sich auf einen der Sitze vor Draco.

„Was willst du, Granger?", fragte der Blonde genervt.

„Mit dir reden, was sonst", sagte sie, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück.

„Wenn du reden willst, dann geh und texte Weasle zu, aber lass mir meine Ruhe".

„Ich will aber nicht mit Ron reden, sondern mit dir, Malfoy. Es geh um Harry".

Draco spürte, wie seine Eingeweide sich zu verkrampfen begannen.

Natürlich war es Granger nicht verborgen geblieben, dass sich zwischen ihm und Harry in der letzten Zeit etwas geändert hatte.

Dennoch hob er fragend eine Augenbraue und tat so, als wisse nicht, wovon sie spreche.

„Was sollte ich dir zu Potter sagen können? Du bist seine beste Freundin, nicht ich", erwiderte er und verschränkte nun ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich bin nicht blöd, Malfoy. Du und Harry, ihr habt euch das ganze Schuljahr über merkwürdig verhalten. Und ihr wart drei Wochen allein in einem Raum eingesperrt. Ihr weigert euch beide, über das zu sprechen, was darin passiert ist, aber ihr macht nicht den Eindruck, als hättet ihr euch den ganzen Tag gestritten. Außerdem werft ihr euch bei jeder Gelegenheit Blicke zu, die wohl eigentlich keiner sehen soll und heute sitzt du, statt bei deinen Freunden, lieber allein in einem Abteil und starrst die Landschaft tot und Harry fehlt komplett. Denkst du ich bin so dumm, dass ich nicht sehe, dass ihr beide keine Feinde mehr seid? Ihr habt euch angefreundet und versucht es geheim zu halten, hab ich Recht?".

Als ihr Redeschwall beendet war fühlte Draco sich, als habe man ihm mit Wucht in den Magen getreten. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Granger bereits so viel wusste. Sie war auf dem richtigen Weg, alles was sie davon abhielt die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen war wohl die Tatsache, dass sie glaubte ihr bester Freund sei an Frauen interessiert.

Der Blonde wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er könnte es bejahen und sie wäre zufrieden, aber das wäre eine potentielle Gefahrenquelle, wenn es jemand aus ihr heraus bekäme.

Granger schien zu merken, dass er zögerte.

„Ok, Malfoy, dass du jetzt nichts sagst, ist eigentlich Antwort genug, aber ich will es hören. Glaub mir, ich kann schweigen, von mit erfährt keiner, dass ihr Freunde seid. Ich bin sogar ganz froh, dass Harry dich hat; auf Ron kann man sich im Moment ja nicht sehr verlassen. Also was ist jetzt?"

Draco schnaubte.

„Nicht nur Weasle hat ganz schönen Mist gebaut, Granger. Ich würde mir an deiner Stelle auch an die eigene Nase packen!".

Ihre eben noch selbstsichere Mine wurde plötzlich traurig und schmerzerfüllt, sodass der Slytherin beinahe mitleidig gewesen wäre, wenn sie Harry nicht so verletzt und verraten hätte.

„Ja, da hast du Recht, aber ich habe meinen Fehler eingesehen. Bitte, sag mir, was mit Harry ist… wo er ist… wo er seine Ferien verbracht hat, denn er war nicht in Hogwarts, das weiß ich".

„Also gut, Granger. Ich hatte in den Ferien Kontakt zu…", er schluckte hart: „Harry. Er war bei Professor Parker und darum ist er wohl auch nicht im Hogwarts Express. Die beiden werden auf anderem Wege in die Schule kommen, ok?".

Die Gryffindor nickte kurz.

„Danke, Malfoy", sagte sie, als sie sich von ihrem Platz erhob und das Abteil verließ.

Seufzend ließ Draco seine Stirn gegen die kühle Scheibe sinken. Es war klar, dass Granger dahinter kommen würde.

Nachdenklich ging Hermione in ihr Abteil zurück. Ron, Luna, Ginny und Neville saßen bereits dort und unterhielten sich angeregt.

Der Rotschopf sah auf, als sie sich schweigend neben ihn setzte.

„Du warst verdammt lange auf'm Klo", bemerkte er.

„Musste anstehen…", erwiderte Hermione bloß und schenkte Ron ein Lächeln, während sie in Gedanken noch immer bei ihrem Gespräch mit Draco Malfoy war.

Es war in der Tat offensichtlich, dass er und Harry so etwas wie Freunde geworden waren und es jetzt geheim hielten. Hermione konnte das verstehen, wie würden ihre Mitschüler reagieren, wenn ausgerechnet diese Beiden Freunde würden? Sie waren das Sinnbild des Krieges, der aufziehen würde. Harry der gute Gryffindor, der für die Rechte der Muggleborns eintrat und Draco der böse Slytherin, der versuchte eine Welt, regiert von Purebloods, aufzubauen, aber vielleicht täuschten sie sich alle. Vielleicht war die Welt gar nicht schwarz und weiß und die beiden Jungen bewegten sich in einer Grauzone dazwischen.

Für Hermione stand fest, sie musste ein ernstes Wort mit Harry sprechen.

Draco saß beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle. Die Widersehensfreude unter den Schülern war ungetrübt und sie erzählten allesamt von ihren Ferienerlebnissen.

Der Blonde hatte sich nicht, wie sonst, neben Blaise gesetzt, sondern zwischen Pansy und Amanda, die ihn erst irritiert angesehen und sich dann damit abgefunden hatten.

Im Moment ertrug er Blaise Nähe einfach nicht. Konnte dessen Stolz über das Dark Mark einfach nicht verstehen und hätte ihm zuweilen am Liebsten ins Gesicht geschlagen dafür.

Sein Blick glitt wie gewohnt zum Tisch des Gryffindors, doch das vertraute Gesicht fehlte, ebenso wie Parker und Dumbledore am Lehrertisch.

Draco brauchte sich nicht lange fragen, was da los war. Die drei nutzen die Gelegenheit, sich über Harrys Fortschritte und Voldemorts Pläne zu unterhalten.

Kurz blickte Granger zu ihm rüber und fing seinen Blick auf. Es war, als wolle sie ihm sagen, dass sie für alles Verständnis hätte.

Schnell wandte er seinen Blick ab und versuchte sich auf den Rollbraten auf seinem Teller zu konzentrieren, aber es war wie verhext. Seine Gedanken wanderten wie automatisch immer wieder zu Harry und der Frage, welche schrecklichen Vision er in der Ferien wohl gehabt hatte.

Das Essen lag wie Steine in seinem Magen, als er eine Stunde später sein Zimmer betrat und es magisch versiegelte, damit er seine Ruhe haben würde.

Als er sich auf sein Bett sinken ließ fiel ihm ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament auf. Er griff danach und faltete es auf.

_Triff mich heute Abend um 23Uhr im Room of Requirements _

_Harry_

Draco seufzte leise. Er wusste zwar nicht, wie dieser Zettel in sein Zimmer gekommen war, aber es war froh, dass es ihn gab und Harry ihn sehen wollte. Dem Gryffindor musste klar sein, dass sein Freund nun ein DeathEater war.

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war erst zehn.

Wie in Trance öffnete Draco die Knöpfe am rechten Arm seines schwarzen Hemdes und schob den Stoff bis zum Ellenbogen hinauf.

Grotesk hob sich das Dark Mark von seiner weißen Haut ab. Die Ränder waren noch immer feuerrot gegen das Alabaster des restlichen Arms.

Seufzend ging er zum Regal und nahm eines der Bücher heraus, in der Hoffnung, dass, wenn er lesen würde, die Zeit schneller verginge. Aber leider kroch sie noch immer genauso langsam dahin und Draco schaffte es kaum, sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren, so oft starrte er die Uhr an.

Als es endlich viertel vor elf war verließ er sein Zimmer, um zum Room of Requirements zukommen, doch auf dem Flur begegnete ihm zuerst einmal Blaise.

„Dray, wo willst du ihn um die Uhrzeit?", fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue. Seine blauen Augen schienen sich in Dracos zu bohren.

„Das geht dich nichts an", fauchte dieser ungeduldig.

„Du triffst dich mit Potter, hab ich Recht?"

„Und wenn es so wäre, würde ich es dir nicht sagen".

„Ich warne dich, Dray. Vergiss nicht, wem du die Treue geschworen hast", Blaise sah seinen besten Freund warnend an, einen Blick, an der Draco sich langsam zu gewöhnen begann.

„Das vergesse ich schon nicht, keine Angst", maulte er zurück und ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort an dem Italiener vorbei, der nur kopfschüttelnd im Gang zurück blieb.

Es war zwei Minuten nach elf, als der Blonde den angestrebten Raum betrat und sein Blick glitt wie automatisch zu dem vertrauten Bett, auf dem Harry bereits saß und auf ihn wartete.

Ein sanftes, aber etwas zurückhaltendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Draco spürte, wie sich seine Schritte beschleunigten, ohne dass er es wirklich bestimmte. Harry wirkte wie ein Magnet auf ihn, mit seinen schönen grünen Augen.

Der Schwarzhaarige erhob sich vom Bett und kam ihm einige Schritte entgegen, bis sie direkt vor einander standen.

Draco konnte seinen unverwechselbaren Duft einatmen und schloss wie automatisch seine Arme um Harry und drückte ihn an sich.

Etwas Schweres schien von ihm abzufallen, als er den vertrauten Körper spürte und seine Lippen sich sanft auf die seines Gegenübers legten. Er wusste nicht, wohin ihn das alles führen würde, aber es war ihm auch egal, wenn nur Harry in diesem Leben zu ihm gehören würde.

Dracos Kuss war sanft und zugleich unendlich liebevoll. Harry wollte sich einfach fallen lassen.

Die ganze letzte Woche hatte er sich von dieser Begegnung gefürchtet und sie dennoch herbeigesehnt. Jetzt war es soweit und am Liebsten hätte der Schwarzhaarige einfach mit dem Küssen weiter gemacht und sich dem hingegeben, was daraus entstehen würde, aber es wusste, dass Draco die Wahrheit verdiente, die Wahrheit darüber, dass Harry den schrecklichsten Moment im Leben des Blonden mit angesehen hatte.

Sanfte löste er sich von ihm und versuchte etwas Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen, wogegen der Slytherin sich kurz wehrte.

„Wir müssen reden, Draco", sagte Harry ernst und spürte, wie der Angesprochene im nächsten Moment völlig von ihm abließ.

„Worüber?", seine Stimme klang fast lauernd und in seinen Augen konnte Harry Angst sehen, auch wenn Draco versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken.

„Du verdienst die Wahrheit", sagte er der Schwarzhaarige leise und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

Draco zog die Brauen zusammen und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Die Wahrheit worüber?", wieder hatte sich seine Stimme verändert, jetzt klang sie belegt, erstickt und rau.

„Ich… hatte an Silvester eine Vision… ich war da, als man dir das Dark Mark eingebrannt hat… Ich habe alles mit angesehen… es tut mir leid".

Harry sah, wie Draco sich ein wenig entspannte, zugleich aber auch das Gesicht unter Schmerz verzog.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich fast damit gerechnet, dass du mir sagst, es ist vorbei, weil ich jetzt ein DeathEater bin…", begann der Blonde, seine Stimme klang etwas heiser.

„Nein Draco, du weißt, dass ich dich mehr liebe, als alles andere. Ich wünschte, du wärst kein DeathEater, aber ich kann damit leben und es ist ganz sicher kein Grund, nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein zu wollen".

Draco lächelte leicht.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du das mit ansehen musstest. Ich hätte es dir lieber erspart… war sicher kein schöner Anblick".

Die Bilder schienen wie von allein zu Harry zurück zu kommen. Draco im Schnee, sein Blut vor seinen Knien, das Brenneisen auf seinem Arm und der Schrei, der die Nachtluft erfüllte. Der Geruch von Blut und verbranntem Fleisch im eisigen Wind.

Etwas Schweres schien sich auf die Brust des Schwarzhaarigen zu legen und ihm das Atmen fast unmöglich zu machen.

„Das Schlimmste war, die nicht helfen zu können", presste er hervor, bevor sich weiche Lippen erneut auf seine legten. Sie schienen die schrecklichen Bilder hinweg zu waschen und Harry konnte dem Drang, sich fallen zu lassen, nicht mehr widerstehen und wehrte sich auch nicht, als Draco ihn sanft in die Kissen drückte.

Er hatte diese Berührungen vermisst und war froh, sie zurückzubekommen.

Wie von allein fanden seine Finger zu Dracos Hemdknöpfen und öffneten sie, während kühle Finger sich unter seinen Pullover schoben und seine Haut, unter der Berührung, zu prickeln begann.

Dracos Kuss wurde intensiver, weniger zärtlich und dafür umso leidenschaftlicher. Harry streifte ihm das schwarze Seidenhemd von den Schultern und entblößte die alabasterfarbene Haut. Als der Blonde seinen rechten Arm wegziehen wollte, hielt er ihn am Handgelenk fest.

„Du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu schämen", flüsterte er und hauchte ihm einen Kuss direkt unter das rechte Ohrläppchen, bevor er seine Augen auf der Dark Mark richtete. Es wirkte fast lebendig. Schwarz hob es sich von der Haut ab, die noch immer stark gerötet war. Eigentlich sah es eher aus, wie eine Tätowierung, weniger wie ein Brandmahl, aber Harry hatte schließlich zugesehen, wie es entstanden war und das ließ keine Fragen offen.

„Es ist noch entzündet", bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige, vorauf hin Draco nur nickte. Es war ihm merklich unangenehm, dass sein Freund das Mal sah.

Harry ließ von seinem Arm ab und küsste ihn erneut. Solche Dinge waren jetzt nicht wichtig. Im Moment ging es nur um sie beide und es gab in ihrer Welt keinen Dunklen Lord, dessen Schatten bedrohlich über ihnen hing.

Draco zog dem Schwarzhaarigen den Pullover über den Kopf und ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden fallen, während er geistesgegenwärtig den Raum versiegelte, damit kein Erstklässler, auf der Suche nach der Toilette, hereinkommen würde.

Harrys Hände strichen fahrig über die Brust des Blonden, während er spürte, wie er Stoff seiner Hose immer enger um ihn herum wurde.

Es kam einer Erlösung gleich, als der Slytherin erst seinen Gürtel löste und ihn dann von der störenden Jeans befreite, bevor er sich wieder zu Harry herunter beugte und ihn fordernd küsste.

Eine freche Hand strich über die Shorts des Gryffindor, entlockte ihm ein Keuchen, während er versuchte Draco von seiner Hose zu befreien.

Der Blonde half ihm ein wenig und kurz darauf folgten auch ihre Shorts.

Harry zog das Bettlaken über die und presste seinen aufgeheizten Körper gegen Dracos, der nun seinerseits ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Noch immer war der Slytherin über ihm und verteilte nun heiße Küsse und sanftes Biss auf Schultern und Hals seines Freundes, der diese Behandlung sehr zu genießen schien und sich dem Blonden immer weiter entgegen schob.

Draco lachte kurz auf. Harry hörte seine, von Lust heisere, Stimme direkt neben dem rechten Ohr. Sein warmer Atem streifte über die empfindliche Haut, als der Slytherin sprach und jagte Schauer über den Rücken des Goldjungen.

„Da ist aber jemand ungeduldig", Draco klang amüsiert.

„Ich musste fast zwei Wochen darauf verzichten!", raunte Harry und versuchte sich seinem Freund weiter entgegen zu schrieben. Dieser lachte kurz auf, dann küsste er den Gryffindor zärtlich, bevor er dessen Unterschenkel über seine Schultern legte.

„Entspann dich, Harry", flüsterte er.

Entspannen schien ihm das Leichteste auf der Welt, denn wie immer wurden all seine Muskeln weich, als er hört, wie Draco seinen Namen aussprach. Zufrieden schloss er die Augen und ließ sich fallen.

Das Nächste, das er realisierte, war ein neckischer Finger, der vorsichtig in ihn glitt. Allein die Vorstellung dessen, was der Blonde gleich mit ihm machen würde jagte heiße Schauer über Harrys Rücken und ließ seine Erektion schmerzhaft pochen.

Ein zweiter Finger kam hinzu und der Gryffindor konnte ein lustvolles Stöhnen nicht länger unterdrücken.

Seine Welt schien bereits jetzt in Flammen zu vergehen.

Als er die Augen öffnete blickte er in Dracos Augen. Das Silber war flüssig und voller Wärme. Nichts mehr war zu sehen, von der Bitterkeit der Silvesternacht und für Harry waren sie ohnehin die schönsten Augen der Welt.

Kurz darauf verschwanden die forschenden Finger unter hinterließen einen ungekannten Hunger in dem Gryffindor. Draco lächelte nachsichtig, beugte sich hinunter, um seinen Freund zu küssen und drang gleichzeitig vorsichtig in ihn ein.

Harry keuchte auf. Natürlich war es nicht das erste Mal, aber es war noch immer unendlich intensiv und schien seine Nervenenden unter Strom zu stellen. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, als Draco sich langsam in ihm zu bewegen begann. Sie wussten mittlerweile, wie weit sie gehen konnten, was ihnen gefiel und wie sich ihre Körper zu einander verhielten. Es war, als wären sie schon seit Menschengedenken für einander bestimmt.

Die Welt um den Gryffindor verlor sich in einem Wirbel auf Farben, Gefühlen und Eindrücken, die er nicht fassen oder begreifen, aber fühlen konnte und so ließ er sich auf das ein, was kam.

Dracos Bewegungen in ihm, die sich so richtig anfühlten und sein unverwechselbarer Duft, der in der Luft hing.

Der Schwarzhaarige spürte, wie jeder Stoß ihn dem Höhepunkt näher brachte. Seine Lust staute sich zu süßer Qual auf und er wusste, dass es Draco nicht anders erging.

Ein letzter tiefer Stoß und eine Welle, aus Lust und Erleichterung, floss über ihn hinweg, als der Slytherin sich im gleichen Moment aufbäumte und sich in ihn ergoss.

Harry atmete stoßweise, als Draco sich vorsichtig aus ihm zurückzog und neben ihn legte. Eine leichte Schweißsicht bedeckte die helle Haut, das blonde Haar hing ihm in der Stirn und ein seliges Lächeln umspielte die blassen Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich", murmelte er, als er sich an den Gryffindor kuschelte, der jede Nähe nur zu gerne willkommen hieß. Sein Körper war zwar immer noch überreizt, aber der lange Abschied von Draco steckte ihm noch immer in den Knochen.

„Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte er zurück und küsste den Blonden liebevoll.

Müdigkeit machte sich in ihm breit und er schloss die Augen.

„Wenn du jetzt nachgibst liegen wir morgen früh immer noch hier", bemerkte Draco, das Lächeln, welches seine Lippen zierte, war seiner Stimme anzuhören.

„Das wäre mir lieber, als in einem leeren Bett im Gryffindorturm aufzuwachen", gab Harry zurück. Er wollte diese Nacht mit seinem Freund verbringen, wollte nicht wissen, was morgen sein würde. Geliehene Zeit… immer wieder lief es nur darauf hinaus…

Es war Montagabend, der erste Schultag war geschafft und außer Hermione war niemand mehr im CommonRoom der Gryffindors, denn die meisten hatten noch immer ihren Ferienrhythmus und waren vom frühen Aufstehen müde und bereits im Bett.

Sie warf einen Blick auf die magische Uhr; es war erst zehn. Da schwang das Portrait der Fetten Dame auf und Harry betrat den CommonRoom.

Sofort sprang Hermione, von ihrem Platz am Feuer, auf und lief auf ihn zu, nur um ihm dann um den Hals zu fallen.

„Oh Harry!", entkam es ihren Lippen, als sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang.

Zögerlich erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige ihre Umarmung.

Natürlich hatten sie einander schon im Laufe des Tages im Unterricht gesehen, aber nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, zu reden. Umso glücklicher war Hermione darüber, Harry allein erwischt zu haben.

Sie schob ihn auf Armeslänge von sich und lächelte.

„Wie waren deine Ferien?", fragte sie, noch immer freudig, aber mit einer Spur Sorge in der Stimme.

Harry zog die Brauen zusammen. Hermione konnte sich denken, dass seine Ferien wahrscheinlich nicht schrecklich schön gewesen waren, aber sie wollte ihn trotzdem fragen, ihm zeigen, dass sie Interesse an ihm hatte.

„Ganz in Ordnung und deine?", fragte er, seine Mine war noch immer skeptisch.

„Gut. Ich war bei meinen Eltern", antwortete sie und lächelte.

„Nicht bei Ron?"

„Ähm… nein. Ich brauchte Abstand".

Ein Nicken sonst nichts.

„Du warst bei Parker", es war keine Frage sondern eine Tatsache.

„Woher weißt du davon?", fragte Harry irritiert.

Hermione zog ihn mit sich auf ein Sofa neben dem Feuer. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen blickten ihn warm und freundlich an.

„Ich habe Malfoy gefragt", antwortete Hermione wahrheitsgemäß. „Sei bitte nicht böse, aber es war offensichtlich, dass wenn jemand etwas über dich weiß, dann er".

„Bitte?"

Die junge Frau lächelte. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie ihren besten Freund ein wenig ärgern würde, wenn sie ihm offenbarte, wie viel sie über ihn und Malfoy wusste.

„Naja, es war nicht schwer zu bemerken, dass du dich gut mit ihm verstehst. Die Blicke, die ihr euch zuwerft, eure Zeit im Room of Requirements, über die ihr nicht sprecht. Das alles ist doch sehr offensichtlich".

Der Schwarzhaarige wirkt auf einmal fast verängstigt.

„Du weißt davon?"

„Wie gesagt, es war nicht schwer zu erraten. Aber keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor, dich deswegen weniger zu mögen und verrate es auch sicher nicht weiter".

„Danke. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so offensichtlich ist".

„Schon gut. Wie geht es denn jetzt weiter mit euch? Ich meine wie könnt ihr euch sehen, wenn ihr nicht mehr eingesperrt seid?", Hermione war neugierig, aber auch ehrlich interessiert an Harrys Leben.

„Nun…", begann der Schwarzhaarige zögerlich, dann straffte er seine Schultern. „Da du es eh weißt, muss kann auch frei sprechen. Also den Raum gibt es ja immer noch, nicht wahr? Oder wo sonst sollte ich die letzte Nacht verbracht haben? Ron hat dir sicher erzählt, dass ich gefehlt habe".

Verwirrung machte sich in Hermione breit.

Harry hatte die Nacht im Room of Requirements verbracht? Warum? Was…

Plötzlich setzen sich in ihrem Kopf alle Puzzleteile zusammen und ergaben ein einheitliches Bild.

Ihr bester Freund war nicht bloß mit Malfoy befreundet, die beiden waren zusammen, so wie Ron mit ihr hatte zusammen sein wollen.

„Oh…", entkam es ihren Lippen, woraufhin Harry beide Augenbrauen hob.

„Hermione?", fragte er irritiert.

„Ich dachte ihr… seid Freunde… nicht mehr…", sagte sie perplex.

„Du… oh… dann… wusstest du gar nicht, dass…-"

„Nein, wusste ich nicht. Ich dachte, ihr hättet euch angefreundet, mehr nicht".

Sie konnte sehen, wie Harry hart schluckte. Er hatte sich verraten und es tat Hermione unendlich leid, dass sie sich nicht klar ausgedrückt hatte.

„Harry… das wollte ich nicht… Es tut mir leid. Wenn ich gewusst hätte…", ihre Stimme brach.

„Schon gut, Hermione. Jetzt weißt du die Wahrheit. Ich bitte dich einfach darüber zu schweigen, mehr nicht", Harry klang völlig gelassen, als er sich von seinem Platz erhob, ihr ein letztes Lächeln schenkte und dann zum Schlafraum ging.

Hermione saß noch lange vor dem Feuer an jenem Abend und dachte über das nach, was sie gerade erfahren hatte. Ihr bester Freund hatte in der Tat selten Interesse an Mädchen gezeigt. Klar er war vor einem Jahr mit Cho zusammen gewesen, aber über ein bisschen ‚Händchenhalten' und einen Kuss war das nicht hinausgegangen und auch Ginnys Versuche, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, entgingen ihm. Es passte wieder alles zusammen.

Sie seufzte leise. Aber änderte das Harry? Nein. Er war noch immer der gleiche Mensch, der ihre Welt vor dem Untergang retten würde und warum sollte diese Rettung weniger wert sein, nur weil der Held schwul war?

So gut Hermione es konnte, würde sie hinter ihrem besten Freund stehen, wenn er es wollte.

Draco saß in der Großen Halls über seinem Frühstück, neben ihm nur Pansy, da die anderen noch schliefen. Sie lächelte ihn kurz an, als er seine Kaffeetasse an die Lippen hob.

„Alles klar bei dir, Draco?", fragte sie.

„Ja, alles klar", log er und warf einen kurzen Blick zum Gryffindortisch, an dem Harry neben Longobottom und Granger saß. Ihm gegenüber hatte Weaslette Platz genommen und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit des Schwarzhaarigen zu erregen, scheiterte aber mal wieder.

Pansy sah sich kurz am Tisch um, als wolle sie sehen, ob jemand zuhöre, dann richtete sie ihre Augen wieder auf den Blonden.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich. Du bist nicht wie Blaise und sicher auch nicht stolz auf das Teil da auf deinem Arm", sagte sie und nickt zu Dracos rechter Hand.

Der Slytherin schluckte kurz.

„Ja und weiter? Dann bin ich eben nicht stolz auf ein Mal an meinem Arm, dass mich verschandelt", fragte er und klang dabei alles andere als freundlich.

„Hör mal Dray. Ich weiß, es ist nicht deine Art, aber wenn du über was reden willst, dann hab ich ein offenes Ohr, okay? Mit Blaise hast du ja grade etwas… nun ja… ihr habt eure Meinungsverschiedenheiten, nicht wahr?", Pansy lächelte aufmunternd und trank einen Schluck Tee.

„Danke. Wenn ich reden will, weiß ich ja jetzt mit wem", bemerkte der Blonde, bevor er sich ein Toast zu belegen begann.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass sich vorne am Lehrertisch etwas tat.

Dumbledore erhob sich, um der versammelten Schulgemeinschaft etwas mitzuteilen. Einem Reflex folgend warf Draco einen weiteren Blick zum Gryffindortisch, den Harry auffing und erwiderte. Sie dachten das Gleiche, da war der Blonde sich sicher.

Dumbledore würde die Schulgemeinschaft warnen.

„Meine lieben Schüler. Es tut mir leid, dass es zu eurer Rückkehr keine Ansprache gegeben hat, aber dingende Dinge benötigten meine Aufmerksamkeit. Es wird Zeit dies nun nachzuholen, obwohl ich sagen muss, dass ich diesmal keine guten Nachrichten für euch habe. Vielmehr muss ich euch warnen, doch zunächst bitte ich jenen Einzelnen nicht in Panik zu geraten."

„Wir erwarten einen Angriff auf Hogwarts in den nächsten Wochen. Schon lange versuchen die DeathEater der Schule habhaft zu werden und sie werden einen weitern Versuch starten, noch vor Mitte März. Ich muss euch alle also bitten, auf der Hut zu sein. Für den Fall, dass die Schule angegriffen wird, gibt es einen Notfallplan. Ihr haltet euch bitte unbedingt an das, was die Prefects, sowie Headboy und Headgirl euch sagen. In den Dungeons gibt es einen Portkey, der euch zugegebener Zeit an einen sicheren Ort bringen wird. Es tut mir leid, dass eure Rückkehr keine Möglichkeiten der Freude lässt. Die einzige gute Nachricht, die ich habe ist, dass unter scharfen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, das Quidditchspiel am Samstag stattfinden wird. Als kleines Trostpflaster für die schweren Zeiten, in denen wir leben."

Mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck setzte Dumbledore sich wieder auf seinen Platz und blickte kurz zu Harry.

Es herrschte absolutes Schweigen in der Halle; keiner traute sich ein Wort zu sagen und auch Draco hatte das Gefühl einen schweren Kloß im Hals zu haben.

Bis März wären es nur noch knappe zwei Monate und irgendwann, in dieser Zeit, würde Voldemort zuschlagen.

Der Toast in seiner Hand, kam Draco plötzlich unappetitlich vor und er ließ das Stück Brot auf seinen Teller fallen. Ihm war schlecht geworden, von der Vorstellung der Zukunft. Was würde geschehen, wenn Hogwarts fiel? Auf welcher Seite würde er stehen? Und würde er Harry noch immer sehen können, wenn sie auf unterschiedlichen Seiten standen? Und wieder einmal war es zum Verrücktwerden.

Harry stand neben Hermione, abseits der anderen Gryffindors, auf den Tribünen, die das Quidditchfeld einschlossen.

Tatsächlich waren die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen immens. Überall um das Feld herum waren Auroren aufgestellt, die mit grimmigen Gesichtern das Geschehen beobachteten. Die Lehrer schien auch weniger auf der Spiel, als viel mehr auf das Umland von Hogwarts zu achten, als erwarten sie jeden Moment einen Angriff.

Die bedrohliche Lage war deutlich zu spüren und Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es auch nur einem Schüler gelang, sich dabei zu entspannen und über das Spiel zu freuen.

Nichts desto trotz blickte er auf das Feld, auf dem sich gerade die beiden gegnerischen Teams begrüßten: Hufflepuff gegen Slytherin.

Eigentlich stand der Gewinner bereits fest, aber trotzdem drückten sämtliche Gryffindors den Dachsen die Daumen; alle außer einem oder vielleicht zwei, wenn Hermione sich wirklich auf seine Seite geschlagen hatte.

Harrys Augen waren starr auf Draco gerichtete, der in seiner smaragdfarbenen Quidditchrobe auf den Teamcaptain der Hufflepuffes, Kevin Whitby, zuging und ihm die Hand schüttelte. Whitby war erst ein Drittklässler, aber herausragend begabt und der einzige Lichtschimmer im schlechten Team der Dachse.

Madame Hoch nahm die Pfeife zur Hand und gab den Startpfiff, woraufhin sich vierzehn Besen in die Luft erhoben.

Harrys Aufmerksamkeit galt weniger Colins Ansagen über den Verlauf des Spieles, als viel mehr Draco, der hoch über ihren Köpfen das Feld umkreiste.

Nie hätte der Schwarzhaarige sich träumen lassen, einmal Slytherin die Daumen zu drücken, egal ob beim Quidditch oder sonst irgendwas.

Hermione legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte freundlich, als Slytherin das erste Tor erzielte.

„Die Chancen, dass sie gewinnen liegen bei fast 100%, Hufflepuff ist, bis auf Whitby, ausnahmslos schlecht", sagte sie.

Harry nickte nur.

„Machst du dir Sorgen, dass etwas passieren könnte?", fragte sie, ihre Augen musterten ihn verständnisvoll.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Voldemort weiß, dass bei solchen Veranstaltungen für Sicherheit gesorgt ist. Er greift erst an, wenn keiner mehr damit rechnet".

Sie nickte leicht, bevor sie sich wieder auf das Spiel konzentrierte.

Noch nie hatte Harry so bei einem Quidditchspiel mitgefiebert. Es war ihm immer relativ egal gewesen, wer gewann, solange es nicht Slytherin war. Aber die Welt hatte sich geändert und jetzt achtete er voller Spannung auf jede Bewegung, die er von Draco erkennen konnte.

Slytherin führte bereits 70:30, als der Blonde plötzlich wie ein Blitz Richtung Boden schoss.

Harry hielt den Atem an, als er sah, dass auch der Sucher von Hufflepuff ihm folgte. Seine Hände schienen sich zu verkrampfen.

Endlose Sekunden flogen beide in rasendem Tempo dem Snitch hinterher, der immer wieder Haken schlug und versuchte seinen Verfolgern zu entkommen.

Hermione hatte sich an seinem Arm festgekrallt und schien ihm nun vor Aufregung das Blut abzudrücken. Es machte sie um einiges sympathischer, dass sie zu ihm hielt und sogar jetzt für Slytherin mitfieberte; dass sie sich nicht angeekelt von ihm abwendete und sein Geheimnis in die Welt hinaus schrie.

Dann endlich, als Harry schon glaube seinen rechten Arm zu verlieren, ging ein Raunen durch die Menge, als Dracos Hand sich um den kleinen Ball legte. Unter den Slytherins brach lauter Jubel aus, während die restlichen Häuser eher enttäuscht aussahen, wenn auch nicht überrascht.

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben spürte er Stolz auf jemanden, wie noch nie zuvor. Draco hatte gerade das Spiel beendet und gewonnen und Harry konnte von sich sagen, dass der Blonde sein Freund war, dass sie zusammen gehörten. Einzig die Tatsache, dass er dies nicht offen zeigen konnte, schmälerte seine Freude.

„Ich freu mich für euch", sagte Hermione und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Harry lächelte leicht.

„Danke, Mione".

Vielleicht hatte er Ron als Freund verloren, aber er hatte Draco gewonnen und Hermione einmal mehr, besser kennen gelernt.

Dumbledore stand am Fenster seines Büros, hinter ihm die Professoren Snape, McGonagall und Parker.

„Es war gefährlich, das Spiel durchzuführen", sagte der Poitionsmaster, seine Stimme klang ein wenig anklagend.

„Ich weiß, Severus. Aber ich kann diese Kinder nicht nur einsperren und ihnen schlechte Nachrichten mitteilen. Sie brauchen einige wenige schöne Ereignisse in ihrem Leben".

„Dennoch, ein Angriff und wir alle wären noch verwundbarer gewesen, als wir es ohnehin schon sind", warf nun auch Minerva ein, sie hatte die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, wie immer in der letzten Zeit.

„Ah… der Angriff… er ist unvermeidbar. Harry ist noch nicht soweit, dass er Voldemort schlagen kann, wenn er hier auftaucht muss der Junge unter allen Umständen aus dem Kampf heraus gehalten werden. Minerva, Merik Sie beide werden einen Schutzkreis um den Portkey errichten, der groß genug ist um zweihundertfünfzig Menschen zu fassen. Der Dunkle Lord darf nicht an den Portkey kommen. Und Sie Severus sorgen dafür, dass Harry in diesen Kreis kommt, ob es will oder nicht. Einmal darin wird er nicht herauskommen und der Lord nur herein, wenn er Merik und Minerva tötet".

Der alte Schulleiter drehte sich zu seinen engsten Vertrauten um und sah einen nach dem anderen an. Jeder von ihnen nickte, auch wenn sie nicht glücklich aussahen.

Die Vorkehrungen für den Angriff waren getroffen und jeder wusste, was zu tun war, auch, wenn es eine bittere Pflicht sein würde.

Es war in der Nacht von Sonntag auf Montag.

Seit einer Woche waren die Schüler wieder in Hogwarts und Harry Potter lag schlafend im Gryffindorturm, als ein Knall, fast eine Explosion, ihn aus seinen Träumen riss.

Auch die anderen Klassenkameraden, die mit ihm einen Raum teilten, saßen aufrecht in ihren Betten.

„Was war das?", fragte Dean Thomas entsetzt, seine Atmung hatte sich bereits beschleunigt.

„Was auch immer es war, es bedeutet nichts Gutes", bemerkte Harry, während er seine Brille aufsetzte. „Wir sollten in den CommonRoom gehen, McGonagall wird sicher bald dort auftauchen und eine Erklärung geben".

Einstimmiges Nicken füllte den Raum, dann gingen sie alle, noch immer in Pyjamas, die Treppe hinunter.

Der CommonRoom war zum bersten mit Schülern gefüllt, welche die gleiche Idee gehabt hatten.

Hermione kam sofort auf Harry zu, ihr langes, braunes Haar stand in alle Himmelrichtungen ab.

„Was war das? Glaubst du es hat begonnen?", fragte sie ihn so leise, dass es sonst keiner hören konnte.

„Ja, ist bin sicher, dass er das ist", antwortete der Gryffindor und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Er war bereit zu kämpfen und Voldemort in die Knie zu zwingen, um zu schützen, was er liebte.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis Professor McGonagall tatsächlich durch das Portraitloch hereinkam. Sie trug ebenfalls ein Nachtgewand und sah sorgt, fast ängstlich aus.

„Ich bitte Sie alle jetzt zur Ruhe. Der Knall, der nicht nur Sie, sondern auch mich, aus dem Schlaf gerissen hat, bedeutet in der Tat nichts Gutes. Es ist dem Dunklen Lord gelungen, die Schutzzauber um Hogwarts herum zu brechen. Er und seine DeathEater sind bereits vor der Eingangstür und dort brechen sie die letzten Barrieren. Sie alle werden sofort mit mir in die Kerker gehen, wo ein Portkey Sie in Sicherheit bringen wird. Dazu bitte ich Sie, einander an der Hand zu nehmen. Die anderen Lehrer werden die DeathEater aufhalten, das sei Ihnen versichert", sagte sie mit belegter, aber ernster und kontrollierter Stimme, dann ging sie voraus und ihr Haus folgte ihr.

Hermione griff nach Harrys Hand, an der anderen hatte sie Ginny, die wiederum Neville an der Hand hatte.

„Was sollen wir tun? Gehen wir mit?", fragte sie.

„Du wirst sowieso mitgehen, Hermione. Ich will nicht, dass du dich in Gefahr begibst. Aber ich werde auch mitkommen, zumindest fürs Erste. Ich muss wissen, dass es Draco gut geht".

Sie nickt kurz, dann setzten sie sich in Bewegung Richtung Dungeons.

Dort unten löste sich ihre gute Formierung auf. Sie befanden sich ungefähr in der Mitter der Dungeons, auf halben Weg hindurch zum Portkey und Schüler strömten durcheinander. Harry verlor Hermiones Hand. Sie verschwand einfach in der Menge der Körper irgendwo hinter ihm, aber der Schwarzhaarige verfolgte nur einen Gedanken. Er wollte sehen, dass Draco zum Portkey ging und sich in Sicherheit brachte, dann hätte er selbst den Kopf frei, um sich Voldemort zu stellen.

Doch während immer neue Schülermassen an ihm vorbei zogen und bekannte Gesichter auftauchten, darunter auch Pansy Parkinson, Amanda Gordon und Millicent Bulstrode, blieb Draco verschwunden.

Die Körper der Schüler drückten gegeneinander, die Luft wurde knapper und erste Schreie waren zu hören. Die Leute schubsten und drängelten, sodass es dem Schwarzhaarigen schwer fiel, sich an seinem Punkt zu halten und nicht weiter mit gezogen zu werden, von den Schülern, die in die Dungeons drängten.

Und während alle dem war Draco nirgendwo zu sehen.

Suchend blickte Harry sich um, Panik machte sich in ihm breit.

Dann brach das Chaos aus. Blitze zuckten durch die Luft, als die DeathEater die Schülermassen erreichten. Schmerzensschreie ertönten und die Schüler begannen in wilder Panik durch einander zu laufen, um den Schutzkreis, den McGonagall und Parker errichtet hatten, zu erreichen.

Harrys Augen waren schockgeweitet, das wusste er, aber seine Gedanken waren wie elektrisiert und kreisten immer nur um Draco.

„Nun komm schon. Wo bist du bloß?", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, während es immer schwerer wurde, sich gegen die Schülerschar am Ort und Stelle zu halten.

Die Luft war erfüllt von Schreien, Rufen und dem Donner der duellierenden Zauberer. Panik war ausgebrochen.

Da tauchte Ginnys Gesicht aus der Masse der Schüler auf. Sie griff nach seinem Arm und versuchte ihn mit sich zu ziehen.

„Lauf Harry! Wir brauchen dich doch!", rief sie, ehe die Schülerströme sie mit sich trugen.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte genug. Er wollte sich nicht länger gegen die Körper stemmen und abwarten. Er wurde zurückgehen und nach Draco suchen. Sollte ihm dabei Voldemort über den Weg laufen, umso besser.

Mühevoll kämpfte er sich gegen den Strom, der immer weiter in Dumgeons vordrang. Noch immer war die knappe Luft erfüllt von Schreien und Blitzen, der kämpfenden Lehrer und DeathEater.

Es schien Stunden zu dauern, bis Harry es endlich geschafft hatte, aus der Schülermasse, zu den Kämpfen, am Eingang der Dungoens, durchzudringen. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab bereit, als seine Augen in ein paar glühend roter blicken.

Voldemorts Gesicht verzog sich zu einem bösartigen Lächeln, als er auf Harry zuging. Dieser machte sich innerlich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Es würde zum Kampf kommen, zwischen ihm und dem Dunklen Lord und nur einer der beiden würde mit dem Leben davon kommen, so wollte es die Prophezeiung.

Die Schüler waren in den Gängen hinter ihm verschwunden, genug Luft schien seine Lungen zufüllen, und doch fühlte er sich benebelt und etwas schwindelig im Anbetracht dessen, was nun folgen würde.

Bedrohlich kam der Lord auf Harry zu, sein Zauberstab bereit zu töten. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde mit jedem Schritt breiter und zufriedener. Er sah aus, als wäre er der Hölle selbst entstiegen.

Der Schwarzhaarige hörte keine Schreie mehr. Sein Gehirn war wie leergefegt. Er wusste, er hatte keine Chance. Nicht jetzt, nicht heute. Aber er hatte es herausgefordert, und er würde kämpfen, bis zum letzten Atemzug.

„Harry Potter, wie schön dich endlich wieder zu sehen", sagte Voldemort mit tödlich sanfter Stimme.

„Stupefy", rief der Gryffindor, doch sein Gegenüber wehrte den Fluch mit einer Handbewegung ab.

„Glaubst du wirklich, mich so einfach schlagen zu können? Da musst du dich schon etwas mehr anstrengen… wobei… lass es lieber bleiben. Du hast ohnehin schon verloren. Bereite dich darauf vor, zu sterben. Deine Eltern werden sich sicher freuen, die wieder zu sehen", säuselte er.

Wut stieg in Harry auf. Flammend heiß und glühend schien sie sein Innerstes zu verschlingen und ließ nur den Wunsch zu verletzen in seinem Kopf zurück. Er wollte Rache, wollte diesen Mann all den Schmerz spüren lassen, den er gespürt hatte in den sechzehn Jahren seines Lebens. Voldemort hatte nicht das Recht, von Lily und James zu sprechen und dafür würde er jetzt bezahlen und leiden!

„Sanguinem fundere", rief Harry und der Fluch gelang ihm tatsächlich, obwohl es ein schwarzmagischer war und seine Vorschritte noch immer zu wünschen übrig ließen.

Doch auch diesmal wehrte Voldemort den Angriff ab.

„Schwarze Magie? So so! Wir sind uns in der Tat nicht unähnlich. Aber deine Versuche sind lächerlich! Gib es auf, Harry", sagte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Schwarzhaarigen. „Es ist Zeit, zu sterben".

„Avada Ke-"

Ein roter Fluch traf den Lord an der Schulter und er wirbelte herum. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Harry Dumbledore erkennen, der mit erhobenem Zauberstab im Gang stand.

„Wie wäre es mit einem ebenbürtigen Gegner, Tom?", fragte er, seine Stimme war stark und erinnerte kaum an einen alten Mann.

Mehr bekam Harry nicht mit, denn jemand, den er nicht sehen konnte, hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt und zog ihn mit sich, zurück in die engen Gänge der Dungeons und näher zum Portkey.

„Sie müssen sich wirklich immer, und zu jeder Zeit, in den Mittelpunkt drängen, nicht wahr, Potter?", schnarrte Snape wütend.

„Lassen Sie mich los!", rief Harry und versuchte sich zu lösen. „Ich muss Dumbledore helfen!"

Hart drückte Snape ihn gegen die Wand.

„Sie können nicht einmal sich selbst helfen, viel weniger noch anderen. Sie wären keine Hilfe, sondern nur eine Behinderung, also halten Sie ihren Mund und kommen Sie mit mir, sonst händige ich Sie persönlich an die DeathEater aus, verstanden? Der Lord ist bereits hinter uns, wir haben keine Zeit für Mätzchen!".

Die Stimme des Poitonsmasters war kalt und schneidend wie nie. Er ließ Harry nicht mehr zu Wort kommen, bevor er ihn weiter die nun leeren Gänge der Dungeons entlang schleifte.

Als sie den Schutzkreis erreichten hatten sich die meisten Schüler bereits dort drin eingefunden. Snape musste sich den Weg durch DeathEster hindurch kämpfen, die versuchten die Schüler an der Flucht zu hindern.

Im Gang konnte Harry bereits Voldemort erkennen, der weniger zu laufen, als viel mehr zu gleiten schien. Seine Gesichtszüge waren von Wut verzerrt.

„Hast du geglaubt, du könntest mir entkommen, Potter?", schrie er mit hoher, schriller Stimme.

Hinter Harry begannen auch die Schüler entsetzt zu schreien, als die den Dunklen Lord erblicken. Snape kämpfte noch immer mit einem der DeathEater, während Voldemort dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor immer näher kam. Er hob erneut den Zauberstab. Einen Moment fragte Harry sich, wo Dumbledore abgeblieben war, aber dann bekam er einen Stoß und spürte, wie er durch eine Art Schild glitt, als er nach hinten taumelte.

„Berühren Sie den Portkey, Potter!", rief McGonagall, ihre Stimme klang noch immer gefasst, aber die Anstrengung war ihr anzuhören.

Harry zögerte. Seine grünen Augen waren noch immer auf Voldemort gerichtet, der nun noch wütender wirkte, da der Gryffindor aus seiner Reichweite entkommen war.

Er glitt auf ihn zu blieb direkt vor dem Schutzkreis stehen.

Ihre Augen trafen aufeinander, sie sahen sich an und Harry konnte nichts außer Hass und Wahnsinn erkennen.

„Du kannst versuchen zu fliehen", rief Voldemort, und blinzelte dabei kein einziges Mal. „Aber die Zeit, Harry Potter, die Zeit wird dich ausliefern! Sie gibt die den Todesstoß!".

„Das werden wir ja sehen", antwortete der Angesprochene mit ebenso lauter Stimme. Sein Kampfgeist war wieder erwacht und er wollte Voldemort zeigen, dass er sich nicht einschüchtern lassen würde. „Es wird sich zeigen, wer von uns beiden am Ende noch steht!"

„Deine Berühmtheit wird dir nicht helfen, Harry Potter! Am Ende bleiben nur du, ich und all die Mächte der Hölle. Du kannst dich nicht verstecken; du kannst nur sterben! Du wirst _alles_ verlieren!"

Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und wollte etwas erwidern, als er McGonagalls fast schon wütende Stimme hörte.

„Potter, nun verschwinden Sie endlich, um Himmels Willen!"

Einem Reflex folgend drehte Harry sich um. Er wusste, er konnte nichts mehr ausrichten, der Schutzkreis ließ Voldemort nicht hinein und ihn selbst nicht hinaus, also musste er nun sich und die verängstigen Schüler in Sicherheit bringen.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf den Mann, der seine Eltern getötet hatte, legte Harry eine Hand auf den Portkey, der zu ihm geschwebt war und durch den Zauber, den Dumbledore gewoben hatte, begann dieser zu leuchten und umschloss all jene, die sich unter dem Schutzkreis befanden mit hellem Licht.

Kurz fragte sich der Schwarzhaarige, ob Draco es doch noch in den Kreis geschafft hatte, dann verlor sich seine Welt in einem Wirbel aus Farben.

Kapitel13 Ende


	15. Kapitel14 Ein neues Zuhause

Kapitel14 Ein neues Zuhause

Hart schlug Harry auf dem gefrorenen Boden auf. Der Schnee war kalt in seinem Gesicht und schien binnen Sekunden seinen Pyjama zu durchweichen.

Eisiger Wind wehte über ihn hinweg und in seinen Ohren rauschte etwas, das er noch nicht zuordnen konnte.

Erstes Stimmgewirr erfüllte die Luft. Die Schüler waren mit ihm angekommen, wo auch immer sie waren.

Mit schmerzenden Muskeln erhob Harry sich aus dem Schnee. Um ihn herum standen Jugendliche mit verwirrten Gesichtern und fragenden Blicken.

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ den Blick schweifen.

Vor ihm erhob sich die, von Parker erwähnte, Burg. Starke Mauern und hohe Zinnen schützen ein altes, ehrwürdiges Gebäude. Es war weniger filigran als Howarts, dafür wehrhafter und wuchtiger.

„Harry!"

Hermiones Stimme ließ ihn herum fahren.

Sie stand vor ihm, ihre Augen spiegelten noch immer Angst wieder.

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte sie und suchte in seinem Gesicht nach Antworten.

„Warum fragst du mich das?", gab er zurück und fühlte sich plötzlich mit der Situation überfordert.

Hermione sah ihn irritiert an, als verstünde sie seine Frage nicht.

„Nja… Dumbledore hat dir doch sicher Instruktionen hinterlassen, oder nicht?"

„Ähm… nein… aber Folgendes, ich gehe rein und sehe mich mal, versuch du derweil ein paar Prefects zusammen zu trommeln, wir müssen alle nach drinnen bringen", entschied der Schwarzhaarige spontan. Er wusste nicht, was ihn dazu trieb, aber ihm war kalt und er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es den über zweihundert Schülern in ihren Pyjamas nicht besser ging.

Er ließ kurz den Blick schweifen.

Vor allem die kleinen sahen verängstigt aus und schienen nicht zu wissen, was sie tun sollten. Ein paar Mädchen aus der ersten Klasse weinten, während ältere Schüler versuchten, sie zu trösten, aber dabei selbst völlig verloren aussahen.

Harrys Herz schien sich angesichts dessen zusammen zu ziehen.

Er konnte ihnen im Moment kaum helfen, außer, indem er dafür sorgte, dass sie alle so schnell wie möglich in warme, trockene Räume kommen würden.

Schnellen Schrittes ging er auf etwas zu, das wie ein riesiges Falltor aussah, und sich auch als solches herausstelle. So wie er Dumbledore kannte, brauchte er ein Passwort. Eines, von dem der alte Schulleiter wusste, dass es dem Schwarzhaarigen einfallen würde.

Kurz flackerte die Szene aus dem Korridor vor Dumbledores Büro vor seinen Augen auf, als er mit Draco vor dem Wasserspeier gestanden hatte und dieser ihm das Passwort gesagt hatte.

Traurigkeit schien einen Moment von Harry Besitz ergreifen zu wollen. Das alles war so lange her und kam ihm vor, als blicke er durch einen Schleier darauf. Die Welt hatte sich schon wieder rasend schnell verändert.

Der Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf und verscheuchte die schlechten Gedanken, ehe er seine Augen auf das riesige, eisenbeschlagene Tor richtete.

„Scheiß Teil", sagte er mit einer kräftigen Stimme, die er sich angesichts seines Zitterns durch die Kälte, gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

Das Fallgitter zog sich auf und das Tor schwang wie von Geisterhand herunter. Es gab den Blick auf eine große Eingangshalle frei, aus der warme Luft zu Harry wehte. Eiligen Schrittes machte er sich auf den Weg hinein und blickte sich um.

Der Boden der Halle war mit schwarzen und weißen Fließen versehen, die Wände waren weiß und mit Bildern behangen, von denen unbekannte Zauberer zu Harry blickten und ihn begrüßten. Eine ausladende Treppe führte in den oberen Stock und rechts und links, in den Wänden der Halle, befanden sich große Flügeltüren, die wohl in angrenzende Räume führten.

Die Wärme in der Halle fühlte sich gut an, auf seiner unterkühlten Haut.

Neugierig ging er nach rechts und zog eine der Flügeltüren auf. Dahinter lag ein langer Gang, von dem aus mehrer Türen abgingen. Zwanzig Meter weiter verlor dich der Korridor in einer Kurve. Bevor er dieser folgen würde, wollte Harry sich zunächst ansehen, was hinter der anderen Tür lag und durchquerte die Halle zur linken Wand hin.

Hinter der Flügeltür lag eine weitere Halle, in warmen Farben gehalten, mit einem Holzgebälk, das leicht knarrte.

Vier Haustische standen der Länge nach darin. Dumbledore hatte an alles gedacht.

Kurz nickte der Schwarzhaarige, dann ging er wieder in die Eingangshalle zurück und weiter Richtung Tür, wo ihm gerade Hermione, mit vier weiteren Prefects entgegen kam, darunter waren Ron, Pansy, Marcus Belby und Hannah Abbott.

„Harry, mehr konnte ich auf die Schnelle nicht auftreiben, tut mir leid", sagte sie und blickte ihn entschuldigend an.

„Nicht schlimm, bringt die Schüler nur rein, damit sie im Warmen sind, ich habe bereits eine Idee, wie wir etwas Ordnung in die Sache bringen, aber erstmal müssen alle ins Warme", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und ließ kurz seinen Blick über alle fünf gleiten, wobei er Ron kaum beachtete.

Hermione nickte und winkte die Prefects mit sich.

Harry wartete in der Halle, bis sich die Schülermassen darin versammelt hatten und schloss dann hinter ihnen Tor und Fallgitter.

Die Wärme schien allen gut zu tun, während sie sich mit interessierten Blicken in der Halle umsahen.

Der Schwarzhaarige stellte sich vor den Eingang zur Speisehalle und verstärkte seine Stimme magisch, während Hermione und Ginny neben ihn traten.

„Ich bitte euch alle kurz im eure Aufmerksamkeit!", rief er und spürte wie alle Augenpaare in der Halle sich auf ihn richteten. Reflexartig suchte er mit den Augen nach Draco, konnte aber in all dem Gewühl nichts erkennen, also beschloss er seine Suche zu verschieben und sich erstmal auf die akuten Aufgaben zu konzentrieren.

„Ich weiß, es ist spät, ihr alle seid müde und wollt nur noch vergessen, was heute Nacht passiert ist, aber die Wahrheit ist, wenn wir morgen früh aufstehen, ist das hier immer noch die Realität und damit wir in dieser bestehen können, müssen wir ein paar Dinge erledigen, bevor wir schlafen können. Hinter mir seht ihr eine Tür. Sie führt in den Speisesaal. Dieser Saal enthält vier Haustische. Ich möchte, dass jeder sich an den Tisch setzt, der zu seinem Haus gehört. Von rechts nach links haben wir Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Es werden keine Ausnahmen gemacht! Jeder an seinen Haustisch! Damit wir eine Übersicht haben, wer wohin gehört, danach möchte ich, dass alle Prefects, sowie Headboy und Headgirl zu mir kommen!"

Harry ließ die Tür hinter sich aufschwingen und trat beiseite, sodass der Schülerstrom ungehindert hinein konnte.

Hermione stand auch jetzt neben ihm, während Ginny sich den anderen Schülern angeschlossen hatte.

„Du machst das wundervoll", sagte sie und lächelte freundlich.

„Danke. Ich tue nur, was mir grade einfällt".

Die Braunhaarige nickte anerkennend.

Als endlich alle Schüler in der Halle waren ging Harry hinterher. Seine beste Freundin noch immer wie eine Stütze hinter sich.

„Harry!"

Eine vertraute Stimme ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er hatte irgendwie gehofft, sie zu hören, auch wenn er es nicht wirklich gewusst hatte. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, denn von nun an würde das alles nicht mehr allein stemmen müssen. Er hätte jemanden, der ihm helfen und ihm zur Seite stehen würde.

Als er sich umdrehte blickte er direkt in freundliche schwarze Augen, die ihn anerkennend musterten.

Merik Parker stand vor ihm, das schwarze Haar hatte sich aus seinem Band gelöst und fiel offen um sein fein geschnittenes Gesicht. Er wirkte etwas abgehetzt, aber zufrieden.

„Harry, ein Glück, es hat alles geklappt. Du hast das wunderbar gemacht, wirklich. Ich übernehme ab hier. Ruh dich ein paar Minuten aus. Ms. Granger wird dich sicher begleiten", sagte er und lächelte milde.

Der Angesprochene zog leicht die Brauen zusammen.

„Was…", begann er, wurde aber von seinem Lehrer mit einer Geste zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Wir reden später, mach ein paar Minuten Pause, ich kümmere mich um die Schüler".

Der Gryffindor nickte, bevor sein Lehrer in den Speisesaal ging, um dort alles Weitere zu übernehmen.

Hermione blickte ihn kurz an.

„Ich werde die Zeit nutzen, um nach Draco zu suchen", sagte er entschlossen.

„Nein Harry, wir werden jetzt einen kleinen Spaziergang machen", widersprach sie und zog ihn Richtung Tor.

Draußen blies noch immer ein eisiger Wind über das Land und das Rauschen war wieder da, welches Harry auch bei seiner Ankunft gehört hatte.

„Was soll das, Hermione?", fragte er irritiert. Er wollte zurück ins Warme und nach Draco suchen, damit er sicher sein konnte, dass es dem Blonden gut ging.

Sie antwortete ihm nicht, sondern zog ihn nur an der Burg vorbei, in die Richtung, aus der das Rauschen kam, bis sie plötzlich auf Landende stießen.

Vor Harry fielen steile Klippen, mehrere Yards tief zum Meer hinab, wo sich tosende Wellen an ihnen brachen. Es war ein schöner Anblick und zugleich schien er dem Schwarzhaarigen unendlich verlockend. Ein einziger Schritt würde genügen, um in die Tiefe zu stürzen, so wie es ihm schon mal passiert war. Ein Schritt und all seine Probleme wären gelöst, denn er würde nichts mehr spüren. Niemand würde seine Lasten mehr auf Harry abladen und niemand würde je wieder Dinge von ihm verlangen, die er nicht tun wollte.

Diesmal wäre kein Draco da, der ihn retten würde. Doch war eben dieser nicht auch der wichtigste Grund, warum der Gryffindor diesen Schritt niemals tun würde? Ja… das war er.

„Danke, dass du mir das gezeigt, Mione, aber ich will jetzt wieder rein gehen. Ich muss nach Draco suchen", sagte Harry und schenke seiner besten Freundin ein Lächeln.

Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als sie zu sprechen begann.

„Er ist nicht da".

Der Schwarzhaarige erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und blickte ruckartig zu Hermione, die ihre Augen stur auf die tosende Wintersee gerichtet hatte, wo die ersten Zeichen des grauenden Morgens sich aus den Wellen erhoben.

„Was soll das heißen? Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte er und klang dabei wütender und schärfer, als er es gewollt hatte, aber eine unbehagliche Hitze schien in ihm aufzusteigen, während sein Herz immer schneller schlug.

„Ich habe nach den Prefects gesucht und ich weiß, dass er nicht dabei ist", sagte Hermione ruhig, aber ihr Atem ging schwer.

„Aber du hast doch gar nicht alle gefunden! Es waren nur vier bei dir von fünfzehn, die du hättest finden können", erwiderte Harry, seine Stimme war schrill geworden vor Angst, seine Kehle schien sich zu zuschnüren.

„Ich habe Pansy Parkinson gefragt, wo er ist und sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie gesehen hat, wie er mit seinem Vater in die Eingangshalle gelaufen ist, genau wie Blaise Zabini kurz vor ihm. Sie sind beide seit dem nicht mehr gesehen worden", jetzt sah sie ihn an und ihre Augen waren voller Sorge, Mitleid und Traurigkeit.

Harry glaubte, man habe ihm in den Magen getreten. Ihm war mit einem Mal speiübel, seine Wangen schienen zu glühen und sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Er dachte nicht weiter nach, als er sich einfach umdrehte und zurück zur Burg lief.

In der Eingangshalle nahm er die Tür rechts, welche in den Korridor führt und riss dort gleich die nächste auf, hinter welcher ein leeres Klassenzimmer lag. Er wollte nur noch allein sein, also verschloss er den Raum mit einer Barriere und einem Hörschutz.

Nachdem er sicher war, dass man ihn nicht würde erreichen können, lehnte er sich neben der Tür an die kühle Steinwand, woran er anschließend herab rutschte und die Beine an den Körper zog. Er schlang seine Arme darum und legte den Kopf darauf.

Die Tränen konnte er nicht länger zurückhalten, sie liefen heiß über seine Wangen und tropften auf den Steinboden. Er kam sich so verloren, so einsam vor. Man hatte ihn verraten, wieder verraten. Als Ron und Hermione ihm in den Rücken gefallen waren, hatte er geglaubt, Draco vertrauen zu können. Der Blonde würde ihn nie hintergehen, da war Harry sicher gewesen und jetzt musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich einmal mehr getäuscht hatte.

Es tat so weh. Sein Herz tat so entsetzlich weh. Hatte Draco ihn nur ausgenutzt? Niemals Gefühle für ihn gehabt? War alles nur ein perfider Plan gewesen, um Harry wehzutun? Zu schwächen, damit Voldemort leichteres Spiel hätte? Eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht wissen. Er wollte nicht hören, dass der Mann, den er liebte, ihn nur benutzte. Ohne diese Gewissheit konnte er sich vorlügen, dass man Draco gegen seinen Willen mitgenommen hatte. Der Gedanke war leichter zu ertragen und weniger schmerzhaft, als das Wissen, dass er niemandem vertrauen konnte, weil jeder in ihm nur ‚Harry Potter the Chosen One' sah, und sich an ihm bereichern wollte.

Stumm liefen die Tränen seine Wangen herunter, während sein Herz schmerzte, wie nie zuvor. Er hatte geglaubt Sirius Tod hätte ein Loch hinterlassen, aber Dracos Verrat war hundert Mal schlimmer, als das.

Er zeigte Harry, dass er wirklich ganz allein auf der Welt war.

Draco starrte die Wand vor ihm an und schien doch nichts zu sehen. Sein Inneres war wie betäubt. Noch immer schien alles, war passiert war, wie ein böser Alptraum, aus dem er zu erwachen hoffte.

Während sich draußen der nahende Morgen am Himmel abzeichnete, ließ der Blonde in Gedanken die vergangene Nacht Revue passieren.

Nach dem lauten Krach, den er gehört hatte, war er in den CommonRoom gegangen, um zu erfahren, was los war. Snape war gekommen und hatte erkläre, dass Voldemort die Schule angegriffen habe, die DeathEater schon durch die Eingangshalle gekommen waren und sie nun alle geschlossen zum Portkey zu gehen hätten.

Draco war klar gewesen, dass er sich nun würde entscheiden müssen: DeathEater und damit die Sicherheit in Voldemorts Regime unbehelligt zu leben oder Harry und damit die ewige Verfolgung.

Doch in diesem Moment hatte es für den Slytherin nur eine Wahl gegeben.

Er hatte kurz zu Blaise gesehen, der sich bereits abseits der anderen Schüler aufgehalten hatte, dann war Draco sicher gewesen, er wollte kein DeathEater sein. Er wollte mit Harry dahin fliehen, wo auch immer der Portkey sie bringen würde und sich Voldemort stellen. Er hatte sich für eine Seite entschieden.

Doch dazu hatte es nicht kommen sollen.

Kaum war die Schülermasse durch den Eingang des CommonRooms der Slytherins und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Portkey, da hatte ihn jemand am Arm gepackt und weg gezogen.

Harte, silberne Augen hatten ihn angesehen, als wollten sie sich auf den Grund seiner Seele bohren.

„Wir gehen in die Eingangshalle, dort werden wir gebraucht!", hatte Lucius gesagt und ihn mit sich gerissen, während die Schülermassen Richtung Portkey, und damit ihrer Rettung, davon gegangen waren. Draco hatte sich gewünschte, er wäre mehr in der Mitte der Schüler gewesen, aber jetzt war es zu spät. Er wusste, er hatte seine Chance darauf, auf der richtigen Seite zu kämpfen, gerade verloren.

Unerbittlich hatte sein Vater ihn mit sich gezogen.

In der Eingangshalle war ihnen Bellatrix begegnet, die gerade dabei war, gegen die Professoren Sinistra und Sprout zu kämpfen.

Lucius hatte sich der Lehrerin für Herbology angenommen, um es seiner Schwägerin leichter zu machen, während Draco versucht hatte, sich auf dem Kampfgeschehen herauszuhalten.

Die Duelle hatten eine Weile gedauert, bis Lucius einen unachtsamen Moment von Professor Sprout ausnutze.

„Avada Kedavra"

Grünes Licht hatte die Halle erfüllt und Draco hatte gespürt, wie ihm schlecht wurde, als er hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie seine Lehrerin tot zu Boden gefallen war. Im gleichen Moment war Professor Sinistra von einem roten Blitz auf der Brust getroffen worden und ebenfall zu Boden gegangen.

Bellatrix hatte gelacht, bevor sie alle Richtung Dungeons gelaufen waren. Alles was zu hören gewesen war, war Voldemorts zorniges Schreien. Harry und die anderen hatten entkommen können.

Dennoch war Hogwarts gefallen, soviel war Draco klar gewesen. Die Duelle waren weiter gegangen, auch nachdem Harry verschwunden war und irgendwann hatte der Blonde in all dem Trubel die Orientierung verloren. Ein Fluch hatte ihn am Kopf getroffen und er war ohnmächtig geworden. Erst in seinem Bett in Malfoy Manor war er wieder zu sich gekommen.

Nun strömten Tränen seine Wangen hinab. Er wusste nicht, wie es Harry ging. Er hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie seine Lehrer getötet wurden und hatte nichts tun können und der Mann, den er liebte, musste glauben der Blonde hätte ihn verraten.

Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Von jetzt an, würde er auf der anderen Seite kämpfen. Es gab keine Chance mehr, noch zu Harry zu gelangen. Der Portkey war weg und er wusste ja nicht mal, wo diese Burg sein sollte, zu der man die Schüler gebracht hatte. Es tat weh, zu wissen, dass er den Schwarzhaarigen vielleicht nie mehr wieder sehen würde.

Er hörte das Klopfen an der Tür nicht und merkte auch nicht, dass jemand herein kam. Erst die kühlen Finger auf seiner Stirn fielen ihm auf und die sanften Arme, die ihn umschlangen und hielten, während er stumme Tränen weinte, die auf Narcissas eisblaues Kleid fielen.

„Es tut mir leid, mein Sohn", flüsterte sie in sein Haar. „Es tut mir leid, dass du das ertragen musst".

„Harry wird mir dafür hassen", erwiderte der Blonde. Seine Stimme war rau und erstickt von den Tränen, die seine Wangen und Augen röteten.

„Das habe ich nicht für dich gewollt, Draco".

Sie hielt ihren Sohn nun ein wenig von sich weg und sah an aus traurigen blauen Augen an.

Es schien dem Slytherin das Herz zu zerreißen, seine Mutter so zu sehen. Sie gab sich die Schuld, an dem was passiert war.

„Mutter, du kannst nichts dafür. Wir werden in eine Welt hinein geboren und müssen mit dem leben, was sie für uns hat. Meine Welt lässt den Weg, den Harry geht, nicht offen", versuchte Draco sie zu beruhigen, auch wenn er selbst nicht an seine Worte glaubte. Er hätte einfach früher den Mut finden müssen, sich gegen seinen Vater zu stellen, aber es war ihm nicht gelungen und mit dem Resultat würde er nun leben müssen.

Narcissa strich ihm mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

„Vielleicht musst du das nicht, vielleicht gibt es einen Weg, deiner Welt zu entkommen, mein Sohn", ihre Stimme klang nun sachlich, aber Draco wusste, dass seine Mutter ihre wahren Gefühle sehr gut verstecken konnte. Dennoch war seine Neugier über das, was sie gesagt hatte, größer, als das Bedürfnis ihren Gefühlen nachzugehen, auch wenn er wusste, dass das nicht fair war.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er und zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. Seine Atmung hatte sich beruhigt und der Schmerz in seiner Brust war einem Hauch Hoffnung gewichen, den seine Mutter gerade gesät hatte.

Narcissa lächelte verständnisvoll. Draco wusste, dass sie ihn verstand, wie kaum jemand sonst auf der Welt. Sie waren einander charakterlich sehr ähnlich, auch wenn der Slytherin vom Aussehen her, eher nach seinem Vater kam.

„Nicht jede Unterstützung muss immer auch vor Ort passieren und nicht immer, muss man wissen, wer die helfende Hand ist", sagte sie, ein verschwörerisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel.

Albus Dumbledore fühlte sich alt und schwach, als er durch die Gänge seines neuen Heims ging, welches er mit den verbliebenen Lehrern von Hogwarts bezogen hatte. Vor ihm lag ein Treffen mit Minerva und Severus, und es würde vermutlich kein sehr schönes werden.

Die Schule hatten sie verloren, aber immerhin die meisten von ihnen hatte ihr Leben behalten können. Nun galt es, aus der Situation das Beste zu machen.

Zu ihren Schülern konnten sie nicht, denn Dumbledore selbst hatte die Schule so geschützt, dass nur ein Portkey oder ein Besen sie dorthin bringen würde, aber Besen wären zu auffällig und könnten verfolgt werden und weitere Portkeys gab es nicht. Die beiden, die er gehabt hatte, waren von den Schülern und Merik Parker genutzt worden, wie er es geplant hatte.

Nur, dass sie so viele Verluste erleiden würden, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, genauso wenig, wie mit der Tatsache, dass Draco Malfoy sich Harry nicht angeschlossen hatte. Seine Schachfiguren waren aus der Reihe gefallen, die Umstände hatten sich geändert und jetzt musste alles getan werden, um weiteren Schaden zu vermeiden.

Er betrat den kleinen, kellerartigen Raum, in dem Severus und Minerva bereits warteten. Sie beiden sahen müde und besorgt aus. Trauer stand in ihren Augen.

Die Professorin ließ ihren Blick über den alten Schulleiter gleiten.

„Albus…", begann sie, ihre Stimme klang beinahe brüchig. Sie ging zum einzigen Stuhl in dem kleinen Raum und setzte sich darauf, ihre Augen fixierten den alten Schulleiter.

„Wie konnte das nur passieren?", fragte sie und seufzte.

Dumbledore schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er.

„Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, Schulleiter, aber es gibt Wichtigeres, als die Tatsache, dass Mr. Malfoy sich für Voldemort entschieden hat. Ich muss bald zurück an seine Seite und erklären, warum ich Potter geholfen habe, zu entkommen. Der Lord ist bereits misstraurig und ich brauche Instruktionen, wie es jetzt weiter geht. Die Iden des März sind noch nicht gekommen. Wir sollten uns vorbereiten", warf Snape ein, seine Stimme klang gewohnt ruhig, aber seiner gequälten Mine waren die Strapazen anzusehen.

„Sie haben Recht, Severus. Es muss weiter gehen. Sie kehren umgehend an die Seite des Lords zurück und erstatten mir Bericht. Was Mr. Potter angeht können wir von nun an nichts mehr tun. Er muss seinen Weg weitestgehend allein finden", antwortete Dumbledore, seine Stimme klang schwer von der Trauer darin.

„Aber Professor!", warf Minerva ein, sie presste die Lippen noch fester aufeinander. „Potter ist noch fast ein Kind! Wir können ihn doch nicht sich selbst überlassen! Es muss etwas geben, das wir tun können!".

„Er hat Merik Parker an seiner Seite und ich hatte gehofft, auch Mr. Malfoy würde zu ihm halten, leider habe ich mich da getäuscht. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass wir uns nicht auf ihn verlassen können, hätte ich andere Vorkehrungen getroffen, aber jetzt ist es, wie es ist. Wir können nur beten, dass der Junge die Kraft besitzt auch allein zu bestehen. Ich habe keinen Kontakt, weder zu ihm, noch zu Merik. Wir können nur abwarten und beten".

„Es war ein Fehler, sich auf Mr. Malfoy zu verlassen!", bemerkte Minerva, sie klang benahe wütend.

Albus seufzte. Der Stein in seiner Brust schien unendlich schwer.

„Ja, es war ein Fehler. Ich habe so viele Fehler gemacht, in den letzten Jahren und es kommen immer neue dazu. Aber Harry ist stark. Wenn uns jemand retten kann, dann er".

Minerva sagte nichts mehr. Ihre Augen richtete sie auf die Wand hinter dem Schulleiter.

„Wann können wir Pomona beerdigen?", fragte sie.

„Morgen schon. Filius Behandlung ist abgeschlossen. Er und Sibyll werden sich um das Grab kümmern. Es ist eine Schande", antwortete Albus. De Verlust einer Lehrerin wog schwer und machte es nicht unbedingt leichter.

Hagrid hatte Pomonas Körper aus der Eingangshalle geborgen, zusammen mit der ohnmächtigen Aurora Sinistra, die mit Bellatirx Lestrange und den beiden Malfoys gekämpft hatten. Nun würden sie Pomona hier, im Süden Englands, nahe der Städte Poole und Bournemouth, begraben.

„Gut. Ich werde ihnen helfen", Minerva erhob sich und warf einen letzten Blick zu Albus, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

„Sie macht sich Sorgen", sagte Severus, der auf die geschlossene Tür starrte.

„Harry ist ihr wichtig, sie würde alles tun, um jetzt an seiner Seite sein zu können", antwortete Albus und seufzte.

„Ich werde mich ebenfalls auf den Weg machen. Viel Glück, Professor".

Auch Severus warf dem Schulleiter einen letzten Blick zu, dann verließ er den Raum und ließ den alten Mann mit seinen Gedanken allein.

Die Schachfiguren waren eigentlich perfekt positioniert gewesen, aber dennoch waren Dinge geschehen, die Dumbledore nicht mit eingeplant hatte und das war der Grund, warum nun alle seine Pläne gescheitert waren.

Es blieb ihm nichts anderen übrig, als zu hoffen, dass alles ein gutes Ende nehmen würde.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er so an der Wand gegessen hatte und wie lange die Tränen seine Wangen hinab gelaufen waren. Er wusste nur noch, dass er irgendwann nicht mehr hatte weinen können und der Schmerz in seinem Inneren einer dumpfen Taubheit gewichen war, die er als natürliche Folge aus Verrat und Betrug eingestuft hatte.

Er wünschte Sirius wäre bei ihm, aber Tote kamen nicht zurück und Harry musste mit dem leben, was er hatte: Hermione als einzig gebliebene Freundin in seinem Leben.

Draußen war der Tag angebrochen, da war er sich sicher, aber der Gryffindor hatte keine Lust, sich auszuruhen, er wollte weder Schlafen, noch irgendetwas anderes tun, auch wenn die meisten Schüler wahrscheinlich in irgendwelchen Betten lagen und sich von dem erholten, was geschehen war. Harry war überzeugt davon, dass Dumbledore für Betten gesorgt hatte.

Stattdessen blickte der Schwarzhaarige auf die gegenüberliegende Wand und schien doch durch sie hindurch zu sehen. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er einfach aufgehört zu fühlen.

Dracos Lächeln schien vor ihm aufzutauchen und obwohl es sich anfühlte, als steche ihm jemand mit einem Messer ins Herz, konnte er doch nicht mehr weinen. Er hatte einfach keine Tränen mehr. Das vergangene halbe Jahr hatte ihm alles genommen, was ihm bis dahin geblieben war.

Sirius, als einzige Person, die so was wie ‚Familie' für ihn bedeutete und gleichzeitig den Traum von einer Zukunft, in der er bei seinem Paten hätte wohnen können; seine besten Freunde, oder zumindest Ron, der ihn erst verraten hatte und es jetzt nicht für nötig hielt, sich zu entschuldigen; Hogwarts, sein einziges Zuhause, in dem er sich jemals wohl und angekommen gefühlt hatte und zu Letzt auch Draco, den Menschen, dem er sein Herz geöffnet hatte, in den sich verliebt hatte, wie nie zuvor in jemanden.

Etwas in ihm schien daran zu zerbrechen, schien sich aufzubäumen und dann in tausend Splitter zu zerspringen.

Es war, als würde Voldemorts langer Schatten sein ganzen Leben verhüllen und ihm die Luft zum Atmen nehmen. Dieser Mann war schuld daran, dass Harry nichts geblieben war, außer seinem Leben und Hermione.

Da war Wut in ihm. Er wollte Tom Riddle für all das leiden lassen, das Harry selbst hatte erleiden müssen; für den Tod seiner Eltern, den Verrat durch seine Freunde und Draco. Jedes bisschen seines Schmerzes sollte Voldemort nachfühlen.

Leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ den Schwarzhaarigen aufblicken.

Er hatte eine magische Barriere gezogen, also konnte er frei entscheiden, ob er jemanden hinein lassen wollte, oder nicht.

„Harry?", drang Merik Parkers Stimme gedämpft durch das Holz. „Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist. Bitte lass mich rein und sprich mit mir".

Der Gryffindor zögerte.

Merik hatte ihm in den vergangenen Wochen bewiesen, dass man ihm vertrauen konnte; war sogar so etwas wie ein Freund für den Schwarzhaarigen geworden, aber noch immer wusste er nicht, ob er überhaupt jemanden sehen wollte.

„Bitte Harry! Ich weiß doch, dass du leidest. Lass mich dir helfen".

Der Angesprochene seufzte und ließ die Barriere fallen.

Die Tür öffnete sich, Merik trat ein und versiegelte diese sofort wieder. Anschließen ließ er sich neben Harry sinken, zog ebenfalls die Beine an und legte die Arme darauf. Den Hinterkopf lehnte er an die Wand und blickte zur Holzdecke hinauf.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er und seufzte dabei leise.

Wut kochte erneut in Harry hoch.

„Ich will kein Mitleid!", fauchte er und blickte Merik verärgert an.

„Ich weiß, du wirst auch kein weiteres bekommen. Ich musste es nur mal gesagt haben. Du hast schon genug durch gemacht und die letzte Nacht war ein weiterer Schlag. Die Welt meint es in der Tat nicht gut, mit jenen, die ihr etwas Gutes tun wollen".

Die Wellen der Verärgerung ebbten ab und machten einem dumpfen, watteartigen Gefühl Platz.

„Schon gut. Ich komm klar", gab er zurück.

„Ich bin keiner deiner Mitschüler, die du einfach so anlügen kannst. Es geht dir nicht gut, sonst würdest du dich sicher nicht stundenlang einsperren und weinen".

Harry lächelte bitter. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass man Merik Parker nicht so leicht belügen konnte; der Professor hatte die Spuren der Tränen natürlich gesehen.

„Was heute Nacht geschehen ist, hätte so nie geschehen dürfen. Und dass du darunter leidest, von deinem Freund belogen worden zu sein, verstehe ich".

„Vielleicht war das alles nur gespielt. Vielleicht hat ihm all das, was zwischen uns war nie wirklich etwas bedeutet", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige, er hatte seinen Blick wieder auf die Wand gegenüber gerichtet.

„Das glaube ich nicht", erwiderte Merik ernst, aber sicher.

„Warum nicht? Er hat das ganze Jahr über versucht an mich heranzukommen. Die Einladung zum Halloweenball und all das. Es war geplant. Er wusste, ich würde darauf anspringen und nun konnte er mich schwächen. Konnte seinem Meister dienen, indem er Harry Potter so tief verletzt hat, dass er es so schnell nicht überwinden wird. Rons… Dummheit… ist ihm sich gerade recht gekommen".

„Nein, Harry. Er hat Gefühle für dich. Ob er sie erst später entwickelt hat oder nicht weiß ich nicht, aber ich bin sicher, eure Gefühle sind nicht nur einseitig. Ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen, als ich ihn zu Weihnachten zu dir brachte. Er hat sich aufrichtig gefreut".

Weihnachten. Das war kaum drei Wochen her und doch schien es eine Ewigkeit entfernt. Draco hatte ihm die Kette geschenkt, die er auch nun um den Hals trug und plötzlich schien sie unendlich schwer zu werden, nun da er sich an sie erinnerte.

Wie von allein griff Harry in seinen Nacken und öffnete den Verschluss. Er hielt sie vor sich und betrachtete den filigranen Snitch, der vor seiner Nase in der Luft baumelte. Verschenkte man so etwas, wenn man keine Gefühle hatte? War es ein Geschenk von Herzen?

Er seufzte und ließ die Kette in die kleine Brusttasche seines Pyjamas sinken. Tragen wollte er sie nicht, denn er wusste nicht, ob er sie lieben oder hassen sollte und die Ungewissheit machte das Geschenk eher lästig, als dass er es genießen konnte.

„Du solltest sie nahe bei dir behalten", schlug Merik vor, ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte nun seine Lippen.

„Warum?", fragte Harry und zog beide Brauen zusammen.

„Ich bin sicher, dass Draco sich vergangene Nacht nicht freiwillig Voldemort angeschlossen hat, sondern gezwungen wurde. Und er wird sicher versuchen, dir zu beweisen, dass du ihm trauen kannst. Vielleicht solltest du einen Patronus erwarten, der eine Nachricht für dich hat. Und wenn es so weit ist, wirst du froh sein, wenn die Kette in deiner Nähe ist", erklärte der Professor.

„Ich hoffe, du hast recht", erwiderte der Gryffindor und legte kurz die Hand auf die Brusttasche.

Er hoffte es so sehr, dass es beinahe wehtat.

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Wir müssen noch über ein paar andere Dinge sprechen", Merik klang wenig begeistert, aber Harry wusste, der Lehrer würde alle seine Pflichten erfüllen, die Dumbledore ihm übertragen hatte, auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht wollte und die Pflicht eine unliebsame war.

„Worüber?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige sachlich, er versuchte sein, noch immer schmerzendes und tobendes, Inneres zu vergessen, und sich auf die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts zu konzentrieren.

„Wie es weiter geht. Wir müssen die Schüler strukturieren und weiter ausbilden".

„Und warum willst du das mit mir besprechen? Das ist doch Aufgabe der anderen Professoren", erwiderte Harry irritiert.

„Es werden keine weiteren Professoren her kommen", gab Merik zurück und seufzte leise. Die Verwirrung des Schwarzhaarigen wurde noch tiefer.

„Her kommen? Natürlich nicht, aber wenn wir in ein paar Tagen wieder in Hogwarts sind, werden die Lehrer doch auch wieder den Unterricht übernehmen, wozu also willst du mit mir darüber sprechen?"

„Harry, wir gehen nicht nach Hogwarts zurück. Es ist uns nicht gelungen die Schule zu halten. Voldemort wandelt sie bereits zu seinem neuen Hauptsitz um. Das einzig Gute daran ist, dass Malfoy Manor dann wieder unbehelligt ist".

Es war wie ein Schlag in seinen Magen. Immer und immer wieder schien die Realität seine Welt zum Einsturz zubringen. Hogwarts, sein geliebtes Zuhause, der Ort, an dem er gelernt hatte, er zu sein, an dem er zum ersten Mal Freunde gefunden und sich verliebt hatte. Der Ort, der ihn und Draco zusammen geführt und nun wider getrennt hatte, er war verloren, an den Mann, der immer wieder danach trachtete ihm Dinge zu nehmen.

_Du wirst alles verlieren_, hallte es in seinem Kopf wieder und wenn er näher darüber nachdachte, stimmte das auch; er verlor alles. Seine Eltern, sein Zuhause, seinen Paten, seine große Liebe und am Ende würde er sein Leben verlieren. Aber der Vorteil am Sterben war, dass man danach keinen Schmerz mehr würde fühlen müssen.

„Wie konnte das passieren? Wie konnte Hogwarts verloren gehen?", fragte er, seine Stimme war rau vor Schmerz.

„Sie waren zu viele und am Ende versuchten auch die Lehrer ihr Leben zu retten, was leider nicht bei allen gelungen ist", antwortete Merik.

„Wer? Wer ist gestorben?", seine Stimme schien sich zu überschlagen, als Harry daran dachte, dass er sich gefragt hatte, wo Dumbledore geblieben war und die Vorstellung der alte Schulleiter könnte gestorben sein, erfüllte in mit einem Grauen, das er nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

„Es sind viele verletzt worden. Professor Sinistra zum Beispiel und Professor Flitwick, soweit ich informieret bin, wird er blind bleiben, auf einem Auge. Professor Sprout hat den Kampf um Hogwarts nicht überlebt. Sie wurde von einem Death Eater getötet", erklärte der Lehrer, auch er sah betroffen aus und klang wehmütig.

Harry war erleichtert, dass es nicht Dumbledore war, aber dennoch erfüllte ihn etwas, das Schuld nicht unähnlich war.

„Wer hat es getan? Welcher Death Eater ist dafür verantwortlich?", fragte er ernst.

Merik schwieg und schluckte hart.

Harry spürte, wie ihm heiß wurde und eine dunkle Vorahnung in ihm hoch kroch.

„_Wer?_", wiederholte er mit Nachdruck.

Merik suchte seinen Blick und die schwarzen Augen waren erfüllt von Traurigkeit.

„Genau wusste Dumbledore es nicht. Die Zeugen waren sich nicht einig. Es gibt zwei Verdächtige: Lucius und Draco Malfoy".

Harry schien die Luft wegzubleiben und er glaubte die Kette in seiner Brusttasche würde sich heiß durch den Stoff brennen.

Draco…

Ein Mörder? Nicht nur ein Death Eater? Nicht nur ein Verräter? Sondern auch ein Mörder? Die Welt schien sich zu drehen. Schien völlig aus der Form geraten zu sein.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Aber wenn du nach meiner Meinung fragst, war es Lucius und Draco stand nur daneben und konnte nichts tun", erklärte Merik, seine Augen waren noch immer trüb und traurig.

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre mir da so sicher, wie du es bist", erwiderte der Gryffindor. Er fühlte sich wieder taub und müde.

„Willst du allein sein? Wir können das weitere Verfahren mit den Schülern auch später besprechen, wenn du Zeit für dich brauchst".

„Nein. Es wird mir gut tun, mal an etwas anderes zu denken, als Draco. Er geht mir schon seit Stunden im Kopf herum und davon, dass ich mich fertig mache, kommt er auch nicht zu mir zurück. Ich muss mich auf das konzentrieren, das vor mir liegt und dabei handelt es sich eben nun mal um Voldemort".

Merik nickte kurz, auch wenn er nicht sehr glücklich aussah. Er hätte es wahrscheinlich lieber gesehen, wenn Harry sich etwas Zeit für sich genommen hätte, nach all den Informationen, aber das wollte der Schwarzhaarige nicht. Er wollte Arbeit und Ablenkung, damit die grauen Augen, die ständig in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten, endlich verschwinden würden.

„Nun, wie du weißt bin ich der einzige Lehrer hier, aber immerhin für DADA, denn das wird in Zukunft das Einzige sein, das hier gelehrt wird. Wenn Voldemort erneut versucht nach dir und den Schülern zu greifen, müssen alle in der Lage sein, sich zu verteidigen, um zu überleben. Ich kann aber schlecht alle Schüler gleichzeitig unterrichten, darum brauche ich Hilfe. Dabei dachte ich unter anderem an dich", erklärte Merik sachlich, seine Augen suchten nun in Harrys nach Bestätigung seines Plans.

„An mich? Aber ich bin doch selbst noch Schüler! Ich kann doch gar nicht unterrichten!", bemerkte der Gryffindor, und fühlte sich mit einem Mal völlig überfordert.

„Ach nein?", Merik wirkte plötzlich amüsiert. „Soweit ich informiert bin, hast du im vergangenen Jahr eine Gruppe namens ‚Dumbledore's Army' geleitet und dort sehr erfolgreich unterrichtet".

Harry spürte, wie er rot wurde. Die DA war für ihn doch mehr eine Spielerei, als wirklicher Unterricht gewesen, aber er wusste, dass diese Gruppe vielen, vor allem Neville, sehr wichtig gewesen war und viel gebracht hatte.

„Ja… aber das kann man doch nicht vergleichen", erwiderte er.

„Doch kann man. Ich möchte, dass einige Mitglieder der DA - so kürzt ihr euch doch ab oder? – den Unterricht in den kleinen Klassen übernehmen, die älteren übernehme dann ich. Das sollte machbar sein".

Harry nickte.

„An wen genau hast du gedacht?"

Hermione stand in einem provisorischen Büro, das Professor Parker sich eingerichtet hatte.

Es war acht Uhr in der Früh und während nahezu die gesamte Burg schlief hatte sie noch kein Auge zu bekommen, genauso wenig wie anderen Anwesenden im Raum.

Hinter Parkers Pult standen er und Harry, der Gryffindor trug, wie alle anderen auch, noch immer seinen Pyjama, aber er sah wesendlich mitgenommener aus, als jeder sonst im Raum. Seine Augen waren gerötet. Hermione war sich sicher, dass er geweint hatte. Verständlich nach den letzten Ereignissen. Ihr selbst wäre es nicht anders gegangen.

Mit ihr zusammen standen fünfzehn weitere Schüler ihres Jahrgangs, ausgenommen Ginny, vor dem Pult und warteten darauf, zu erfahren, warum man sie hier her gerufen hatte.

Harry räusperte sich und alle Augen richteten sich auf den Schwarzhaarigen. Hermione bewunderte ihn dafür, dass er auch jetzt noch Anführerqualitäten zeigte, obwohl es ihm eigentlich schlecht ging und er einen schweren Verlust erlitten hatte.

Sie schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, als er zu sprechen begann.

„In Anbetracht der Uhrzeit sollte ich euch allen wohl einen guten Morgen wünschen", begann er und der Schatten eines Lächelns erschien auf seinen dünnen Lippen. Hermione hätte ihn am Liebsten einfach in ihre Arme geschlossen und weg gebracht, damit er sich ausruhen konnte.

„Sicher wundert ihr euch, dass ihr her kommen musstet, aber es hat seine Gründe, keine Sorge. Wir werden in der nahen Zukunft nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren können, denn die Schule ist nun in Voldemorts Hand".

Vereinzelt waren erstickte Laute und leises Getuschel zu hören, doch Parker brachte sie alle mit einer einzigen Handbewegung zum Verstummen, sodass Harry ungestört weiter sprechen konnte.

„Das heißt aber für uns, dass wir hier ein Leben aufbauen müssen. Es werden keine weiteren Lehrer herkommen können, denn es gibt keinen weiteren Portkey, apparieren kann man nicht und Besen könnten verfolgt werden. Es ist also unsere Aufgabe, den Schülern von Hogwarts beizubringen, wie sie sich verteidigen können, sollte es Voldemort gelingen diesen Ort zu finden".

„Wie euch vielleicht aufgefallen ist wart ihr letztes Jahr alle Mitglieder von Dumbledore's Army und genau darum seid ihr hier. Ihr verfügt alle über große Fähigkeiten im Kampf gegen Death Eater und dunkle Zauber. Wir alle werden in Gruppen von zwei den Unterricht in den Klassen eins bis fünf übernehmen. Professor Parker wird den Unterricht in den Jahrgängen sechs und sieben durchführen, von dem wir ausgeschlossen sind. Immerhin haben wir genug zu tun".

Er blickte sie kurz alle nach einander an, wobei sein Blick Ron übersprang und bei Hermione etwas länger verharrte. Erneut schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln und wünschte, sie könnte mehr zun. Sie hatte beobachtet welche Blicke er Draco geschickt hatte beim Quidditchspiel und wie stolz er gewesen war, nachdem der Slytherin den Snitch gefangen hatte. Wie konnte man sich nur so täuschen?

Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, Draco meine es ernst mit Harry, aber am Ende hatte auch er ihn nur benutzt, um seinem Meister zu gefallen. Es tat ihr so leid, dass es immer wieder ihren besten Freund traf, der all diese Verluste hinnehmen musste, ihren eigenen Verrat eingeschlossen.

„Die Gruppen haben wir bereits eingeteilt, ich werde sie jetzt, zusammen mit der Klassenstufe, in der unterrichtet wird, vorlesen. Für die Jahrgänge drei, vier und fünf gibt es jeweils zwei Gruppen".

Zustimmendes Nicken machte Hermione klar, dass nicht nur sie, sondern auch alle anderen, sogar Ron, damit einverstanden waren.

Harry nahm ein Blatt Pergament von Parkers Schreibtisch und begann zu lesen: „Jahrgangsstufe eins: Dean Thomes und Neville Longbottom. Jahrgangsstufe zwei: Lavender Brown und Pavati Patil. Jahrgangsstufe drei, Hufflepuff und Slytherin: Ernie Macmillan und Justin Finch-Fletchley. Jahrgangsstufe drei, Gryffindor und Ravenclaw: Hannah Abbott und Susan Bones. Jahrgangsstufe vier, Hufflepuff und Slytherin: Anthony Goldstein und Padama Patil. Jahrgangsstufe vier, Gryffindor und Ravenclaw: Ron und Ginny Weasley. Jahrgangsstufe fünf, Hufflepff und Slytherin: Hermione Granger und Harry Potter. Zuletzt Jahrgangsstufe fünf, Gryffindor und Ravenclaw: Michael Corner und Terry Bott. Die Gruppen sind einzuhalten, es darf nicht getauscht werden. Die nächsten beiden Tage sind noch frei, denn wir alle müssen uns erholen, von dem was geschehen ist, aber dann beginn der Unterricht".

Hermione ließ den Blick schweifen und sah in ernste, aber zuversichtliche Gesichter. Sie waren alle bereit, ihren Teil in dieser Schlacht zu leisten, ob er nun aktiv oder passiv war.

Harry war ein guter Lehrer, da war die Gryffindor sicher, bei den anderen wusste sie es nicht, aber es gab eh keine andere Möglichkeit.

„Bevor ihr geht, möchte ich euch noch etwas mitteilen. Erzählt es noch nicht weiter, die Schüler erfahren es, wenn es soweit ist", der Schwarzhaarige klang, als er wäre schon seit Jahren Professor und Hermione konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Es haben leider nicht alle Lehrer überlebt und es ist euer gutes Recht, zu erfahren, wer: Professor Sprout".

Ein paar entsetzte Seufzer erfüllten den Raum, ansonsten wurde es totenstill und jeder tausche schockierte Blicke im seinem Nachbarn aus. Besonders die Hufflepuffs wirkten mitgenommen und tief getroffen.

„Wer war das?", rief Ernie Macmillan, seine Stimme bebte beinahe vor Wut und als Hermione in Harrys Augen sah, brauchte sie keine weiteren Fragen. Der Schmerz verriet es ihr, bevor er ihr bester Freund den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen.

„Entweder Lucius oder Draco Malfoy".

Er klang gefasst, so als betreffe es ihn nicht, aber Hermione ahnte, was in Harry vorging. Ahnte, dass diese Nachricht seine, ohne hin schon schwere, Situation zusätzlich verschlimmert hatte. Draco nicht nur als Verräter, sondern auch als Mörder akzeptieren, war um Welten schlimmer.

„Wer auch sonst!", sagte Pavati und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

Hermione beobachtete, wie ihr bester Freund die rechte Hand zur Faust ballte. Er schien sich förmlich auf die Zunge zu beißen, um nichts zu sagen. Dann schluckte er hart und holte erneut Luft.

„Nun, da ihr es wisst, ist es euch frei endlich schlafen zu gehen. Ihr habt es euch verdient", sagte er und seine Stimme klang noch immer fest und sicher, man merkte ihm nicht an, was in seinem Inneren vor sich gehen musste.

Der Raum leerte sich und nur Hermione selbst, Parker, Harry und Ron verblieben im Raum. Die Braunhaarige warf ihrem früheren besten Freund einen Blick zu und wartete ab, was als Nächstes geschehen würde.

Ron schluckte.

Er hatte eigentlich gar nicht vorgehabt, sich zu entschuldigen, aber wie sagte man so schön: Erstens kommt es anders und Zweitens als man denkt?

Er blickte kurz zu Hermione, die während des ganzen Vortrags ernst und berührt gewirkt hatte. Jetzt warf sie ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, als wolle sie sagen: Verletze ihn noch mehr und ich reiße dir den Kopf runter. Das Schlimme daran war, Ron wusste, sie würde es tun.

Parker blickte kurz zwischen den dreien umher, dann erhob er sich seufzend von seinem Stuhl.

„Ich lasse euch nun besser allein. Fühlt euch frei, mein Büro zunutzen, wozu auch immer ihr es braucht. Ich werde mich hinlegen, wobei ihr das auch bald tun solltet", er lächelte Harry einen Moment lang an, dann warf er Ron einen warnenden Blick zu und der Rotschopf spürte, wie ihm das Herz in die Hose sank.

Angespannte Stille senkte sich über den Raum und Harrys grüne Augen schienen sich in Rons zu bohren, während sie einander ansahen.

„Was willst du?", fragte er, seine Stimme klang unversöhnlich.

Ron holte tief Luft und blickte kurz zu Hermione. Sie sah nicht minder unfreundlich aus.

„Ich wollt mich entschuldig'n. Hab echt Mist gebaut, Alter. Hätte besser nachdenken müss'n. Du würdest nie was mit Voldemort mach'n. Meinst du, wir komm'n wieder klar?".

Sein Herz schien zu rasen, als Harry ihn schweigend ansah.

Noch wusste der Schwarzhaarige nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

Ron hatte sich zwar bei ihm entschuldigt, aber was da zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, hatte einen einfachen Jungenstreit bei Weitem überstiegen. Konnte man das so einfach verzeihen?

Auf der einen Seite wollte er es, wollte Rons Entschuldigung einfach annehmen und sich von ihm einen Teil der Last von den Schultern heben lassen. Auf der anderen Seite war er wütend und wollte Ron das auch spüren lassen. Wütend und verletzt. Hatte Angst, wieder enttäuscht zu werden und dass der Schmerz in seiner Brust dann noch schlimmer würde.

Er blickte zu Hermione, die ihn ruhig ansah. Ihr Blickte sagte ihm, er solle sich Zeit lassen zu entscheiden und das hatte er auch vor.

„Ron… Ich… Es ist verdammt viel passiert, das muss ich dir sicher nicht sagen. Verzeihen kann ich dir nicht so schnell, aber wir können versuchen, wieder mit einander klar zu kommen. Ob aus uns jemals wieder das Trio wird, das wir mal waren, kann ich dir nicht versprechen", antwortete er und spürte, dass es die Wahrheit war und der einzige Kompromiss, den er finden konnte, mit dem Herz würde umgehen können.

Ron nickte leicht. Er sah erleichtert und enttäuscht zugleich aus.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich vor weniger gefürchtet und sich zugleich mehr erhofft.

„Gut… ich schätz… das is gut…", sagte er und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm jedoch leicht misslang. „Ich werd' dann mal geh'n. Lass dich allein… und so".

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Hermione, die noch immer an der gleichen Stelle stand, dann verließ er den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Grüne Augen trafen augenblicklich auf braune. Sie wirkte entsetzlich traurig, als sie auf ihn zukam, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Wenige Inches vor ihm kam sie zum Stehen und sah ihn an, als wolle sie ihm mit ihrem Blick Kraft schenken. Er versuchte, wie Ron zuvor, zu lächeln, aber auch ihm blieb es im Halse stecken.

Ohne Vorwarnung überwand Hermione den wenigen Abstand zwischen ihnen und schlang ihre Arme um ihn.

„Ich weiß, du willst kein Mitleid, aber Trost ist etwas anderen", flüsterte sie, und hielt in weiter umschlossen.

Harry spürte, wie die Tränen, die er geglaubt hatte, nicht mehr zu haben, zurückkamen und sich seine Arme um seine beste Freundin schlagen, als sie seinen Wangen hinunter lief und auf ihren Pyjama tropften.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange, sie so dastanden, eng umschlugen, und Harry still weinte, weil es so weh tat zu wissen, dass Draco ihn verraten hatte und gleichzeitig so schön war, zu wissen, dass Hermione ihm wieder treu zur Seite stand und ihn nicht allein lassen würde.

Es tat so gut, wieder zu vertrauen und Trost zu bekommen, den er so sehr vermisst hatte.

Als sie sich von ihm löste, waren ihre Augen gefüllt von Zuneigung und Freundlichkeit. Sie wischte sanft die Spuren der Tränen von seinen Wangen und schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln.

„Du bist nicht allein, Harry. Ich bin noch immer an deiner Seite und ich werde auch nie wieder gehen. Wir sind Freunde und wir werden es auch dann noch sein, wenn Voldemorts tote Hülle zu unseren Füßen liegt"

Harry lächelte kurz und hoffte nur still, dass ihre Worte sich als wahr erweisen würden.

Kapitel14 Ende


	16. Kapitel15 Der geheimnisvolle Brief

Kapitel15 Der geheimnisvolle Brief

Draco blickte zum Fenster hinaus. Fades Mondlicht tauchte die schneebedeckten Gärten, um Malfoy Manor herum, in eine geisterhafte Welt. Nur Schatten und Schemen waren zu erkennen.

Keine Wolke war am Himmel und der Mond stand voll und klar vor einem pechschwarzen Hintergrund.

Kalter Wind drang durch das offene Fenster in den Raum, aber den Slytherin schien das nicht zu stören. Er war tief in den Gedanken versunken, seine Augen nahmen das, was er draußen sah, nicht wirklich wahr.

Man hatte ihm eine Einladung unterbreitet. Er dürfe an einer Sitzung des Dark Council teilnehmen und würde damit in die geheimsten Pläne des Lords Einblick erhalten. Lucius war begeistert gewesen, hatte Draco aber gleichzeitig mit einem warnenden Blick betrachtet.

Seinem Vater war nicht entgangen, dass der Blonde beim Angriff auf Hogwarts auf dem Weg zum Portkey gewesen war, und darum hatte er auch dafür gesorgt, dass noch immer DeathEater in Malfoy Manor waren, die ihn im Auge behalten würden.

Natürlich würde Lucius seinem Meister nie sagen, dass er an der Loyalität seines Sohnes zweifelte, das würde ihn in ein schlechtes Licht tauchen, also hatte er selbst für Bewachung gesorgt, die nicht wusste, dass sie Bewachung war.

Die DeathEater, die man im Herrenhaus der Malfoys untergebracht hatte, glaubten dies sei, weil der Lord seinen vormaligen Hauptsitz auch weiter für seine niedereren Anhänger nutzen wollte. Das Schloss war dem Dark Council und Voldemort selbst vorbehalten, sowie seinen wichtigsten Gefangenen.

Draco konnte sich denken, um wen es sich dabei handelte.

Ayliv war nach Hogwarts gebracht worden und befand sich vermutlich dort in den Dungeons. Wie gerne hätte der Blonde ihr geholfen. Nicht nur, weil ihm das Mädchen so unendlich leid tat, sondern auch, weil es Harry entsetzlich wichtig war.

Voldemorts Taten erfüllten Draco mit immer neuer Abscheu, aber dennoch hatte er eingewilligt, an der Sitzung des Dark Council teilzunehmen. Nicht unbedingt, weil er die glorreichen Vorhaben des Lords loben wollte, sondern um auf der Hut zu sein, vor dem was sie in der Zukunft erwarten würde.

Er wäre auch nicht der einzige Gast, hatte Lucius gesagt. Snape wäre ebenfalls anwesend, denn er musste sich rechtfertigen, warum er Harry bei der Flucht vor Voldemort geholfen hatte.

Draco ahnte bereits, dass Snape für Dumbledore arbeitete und im Nachhineinen ärgerte es ihn, dass er Harry nicht danach gefragt hatte, um sicher zu gehen, aber er hatte ja auch nie erwartet, von seinem Freund getrennt zu werden und in solch eine Situation zu kommen.

Ein Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, als jemand eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Hast du es dir überlegt?", fragte Narcissas liebevolle Stimme.

Sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern beobachtete ebenfalls den Mond. Dennoch nickte Draco.

„Ja, ich denke… ich werde einen Patronus zu ihm schicken. Aber erst, wenn die Sitzung vorbei ist. Ich will nicht, dass Voldemort, bei der Idee unsere Zauberstäbe überprüfen, darauf kommt, dass ich Nachrichten versand habe", antwortete er ernst und sachlich.

„Eine kluge Entscheidung, mein Sohn", erwiderte die blonde Frau. Sie klang plötzlich beinahe traurig und bedrückt, fast wehmütig.

Der Slytherin drehte den Kopf und betrachtete seine Mutter, die noch immer in den nächtlichen Garten blickte.

„Was ist los?", fragte er skeptisch und spürte, wie sich seine Augenbrauen zusammenzogen.

Narcissa seufzte und schluckte schwer, etwas, dass Draco bisher nur sehr selten gesehen hatte, denn seine Mutter zeigte nur ungern Emotionen, oder war es einfach zu sehr gewöhnt, sie zu unterdrücken.

„Dein Vater denkt, dass ich dich negativ beeinflusse. Darum werde ich von nun an keinen Zutritt mehr zu diesem Flügel des Hauses haben, genauso wenig, wie du zum Westflügel", begann sie.

Draco glaubte man schnüre ihm die Kehle zu.

Die Zimmer seiner Mutter lagen alle im Westflügel und wenn sie nicht mehr zu ihm kommen würde und er nicht zu ihr, lief es darauf hinaus, dass er sie nicht mehr treffen würde, der Kontakt abgeschnitten würde.

„Wir sehen uns in Zukunft nur noch zu den Mahlzeiten und besonderen Anlässen", führte sie fort und drehte dann ihren Kopf in Richtung ihres Sohnes.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Draco Tränen in den schönen blauen Augen sah und es schien ihm das Herz zu zerreißen.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und legte eine Wange auf sein Haar.

„Sei stark, mein Sohn und denk dran, du tust das Richtige", hauchte sie, ehe die schlanken Arme verschwanden und Narcissa Malfoy das Zimmer ihres Sohnes verließ, der noch immer erstarrt am Fenster stand und nicht fassen konnte, was gerade geschehen war.

Albus Dumbeldore saß an einem wackeligen Holzschreibtisch in dem provisorischen Lehrerversteck im Süden Englands. Draußen hörte er das Rauschen der Wellen, die an den Stand gespült wurden und das Kreischen der Möven über der aufgewühlten See.

Leise klopfte es an der Tür, und Minerva trat ein. Sie wirkte älter als gewöhnlich und dunkle Schatten zeichneten sich unter ihren Augen ab.

Ohne ein Wort kam sie auf ihn zu, und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand.

„Etwas Neues von Severus?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme klang sachlich, aber ein leicht besorgter Unterton war ihr anzuhören.

Albus seufzte.

„Nein, noch nicht. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass er sich morgen vor dem Dark Council wird verantworten müssen. Wir können nur beten. Ob Voldemort ihm glauben wird oder nicht, kann ich nicht sagen", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

„Ich will nicht noch einen von uns zu Grabe tragen", murmelte Minerva, wohl mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Albus, aber er hörte es dennoch.

Pomonas Beerdigung war erst wenige Stunden her und sie Stimmung unter den Lehrern von Hogwarts entsprechend schlecht. Hinzu kam die Sorge um Severus, der den kommenden Abend vielleicht auch nicht überleben würde.

„Was soll ich den Kollegen sagen?", fragte Minerva. Sie presste die Lippen fest auf einander.

„Die Wahrheit, meine Liebe. Nichts anderes verdienen sie und nichts anderes ist zu erwarten, auch wenn es keine schöne ist", antwortete er.

Die Zeiten waren schwer und verlangten immer neue Opfer.

„Was ist mit Parker? Haben Sie von ihm gehört, Albus? Wie geht es den Schülern?"

„Minerva, wie oft muss ich Ihnen sagen, dass es keine Nachricht geben wird. Merik Parker hat die strickte Anweisung sich nicht zu melden. Wir werden also vom Erfolg oder Misserfolg dieser Unternehmung erst erfahren, wenn entweder Voldemort oder Harry tot ist, nicht früher".

„Das ist Irrsinn! Sie können den Jungen nicht ganz allein lassen!", Minervas Stimme war beinahe schrill geworden und sie hatte sich empört von ihrem Stuhl erhoben.

„Das besprechen wir nicht mehr heute. Sie sollten sich ausruhen", erwiderte Albus und erklärte das Gespräch damit für beendet.

Kurz warf ihm seine engste Vertraute einen wütenden Blick zu, dann rauschte sie aus dem Raum, wie es sonst nur Snape konnte.

Ablus seufzte. Er konnte ihre Sorge gut verstehen, Harry war in der Tat noch ein Kind. Aber die Prophezeiung war genau und sagte, dass der Junge Voldemort entweder vernichten oder dabei sterben würde. Andere hatten also kein Recht, sich in die Geschehnisse einzumischen, so gern sie es auch würden.

Diese Last musste Harry Potter allein tragen.

_Der Room of Requirements… vertraut… beinahe heimatlich lag er vor Harry. Das große Bett, mit den cremefarbenen Bezügen, die Schreibtische, für jeden einen, der Kamin, mit dem angenehm warmen Feuer darin, die Bücherregale und die Tür, welche zum Rest der Unterkunft führte… alles war, wie der Gryffindor es kannte und liebte. _

_Aber etwas fehlte. _

_Der Raum war für zwei Personen ausgelegt und dennoch stand Harry allein darin. Suchend blickte er sich um, bis sich hinter ihm jemand räusperte. _

_Der Schwarzhaarige fuhr herum und erblickte, wen er gesucht hatte: Draco. _

_Doch statt flüssiger, silberner Augen blickte er in harten, kalten Stahl._

_Wie aus Reflex machte er einen Schritt nach vorn und streckte die Hand nach dem Blonden aus, wollte ihn so gern berühren, wurde aber von kaltem, hohem Lachen, das Voldemorts nicht unähnlich war, abgehalten. _

_Draco sah plötzlich viel mehr wie Lucius aus und hatte wieder die langen, blonden Haare, wie beim Halloweenball. _

„_Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde mich in dich verlieben?", fragte er und lachte dabei. _

_Harry spürte den Kloß im Hals und die Tränen in den Augen – er brachte kein Wort heraus._

„_Hast du das geglaubt? Wie naiv bist du, Potter? Ich? Mich in dich verlieben? Bitte! Ich bin ein DeathEater, schon vergessen? Aber es war wirklich süß, wie sehr du versucht hast, mich auf die ‚gute' Seite zu ziehen. Tut mir echt leid, aber ich kann Mudbloods einfach nicht ausstehen". _

_Jedes Wort schien tiefe Wunden in Harrys Herz zu schneiden, war wie ein Peitschenhieb auf seinem Rücken. Er wollte weinen und schreien, aber seine Lippen blieben stumm und bewegungslos. _

„_Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", fragte Draco, das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht war diabolisch, als er den Abstand zwischen ihnen überwand und Harry einen Kuss auf die Lippen presste. _

_Keiner der Küsse, die er kannte, sondern hart und beinahe gewaltsam. _

_Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte sein Gegenüber weg zu schieben und erntete auch dafür nur Spott._

„_Was denn? Beim letzten Mal hat dir das noch gefallen!". _

_Harry spürte, wie seine Knie weich wurden und dann unter ihm nachgaben. Er war sich sicher, gleich auf hartem Boden aufzuschlagen, aber die Welt wandelte sich, ehe es geschehen konnte._

_Er stand im gleichen Raum, seine Brust schmerzte noch immer. Die Worte hatten Wunden gerissen. _

_Und wieder stand Draco vor ihm. Doch es war ein anderer. Seine Augen waren weich und warm. Das Lächeln um seine Lippen liebevoll. _

„_Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir helfen, aber ich wurde gezwungen mich Voldemort anzuschließen. Bitte glaube mir, ich liebe dich!", rief er und als Harry auf ihn zu gehen wollte schien etwas Unsichtbares den Slytherin immer weiter wegzuziehen. _

„_Gib es auf, Potter!", erklang Voldemorts Stimme, als Draco aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand. „Du wirst alles verlieren!"._

_Ein entsetzlicher Schrei, erfüllt von unmenschlichem Schmerz drang zu Harry und plötzlich wurde die Welt klar um ihn herum._

Er lag in seinem neuen Bett, die frischen Laken waren durchgeschwitzt, und er war von seinem eigenen Schrei wach geworden. Nun schlug sein Herz so schnell gegen die Rippen, als wolle es aus dem Brustkorb springen.

Harry war dankbar, dass Parker ihm ein Einzelzimmer zugeteilt hatte, sonst wäre nun wieder der ganze Schlafsaal wach.

Was er gesehen hatte, was keine Vision gewesen, sondern nur ein Alptraum, aber auch das war schlimm genug. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Hatte Draco ihn nur benutzt? Oder waren seine Gefühle doch echt? Er musste es einfach herausfinden, egal, ob er sich dabei lächerlich machen würde.

Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachttisch lag und setze anschließend, aus Gewohnheit, seine Brille auf.

„Expecto Patronum"

Ein weißer Hirsch erschien vor ihm und blickte ihn aus treuen Augen an. Seine grazile Gestallt schien den ganzen Raum mit seiner Präsenz auszufüllen.

„Nuntio reportas", flüsterte Harry, woraufhin der Patronus ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

Kurz schluckte der Gryffindor und versuchte sich vorzustellen, er stünde Draco gegenüber und könne ihm die Dinge sagen, die ihn bewegten.

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich hiermit völlig lächerlich mache, ich muss es versuchen, muss wissen, ob die schönen Momente, die wir hatten, dir nichts bedeutet haben und du mich nur benutzt hast. Also Draco, selbst wenn du dich jetzt über meine Dummheit und Naivität amüsierst, sag mir wenigstens die Wahrheit, damit ich weiß, ob es ein Fehler war, dir zu vertrauen. Falls du aber gezwungen wurdest, dich Voldemort anzuschließen und ich dir etwas bedeute, sollst du wissen: Ich liebe dich".

Als er geendet hatte, befahl er dem Patronus die Nachricht nur zu überbringen, wenn der Blonde allein wäre, dann legte er seine Brille wieder auf den Tisch und versuchte noch etwas Schlaf zu finden, der nächste Tag würde kein leichter werden.

_Er befand sich in einem fremden Raum. Die Wände waren aus Stein, ebenso wie der Boden. Neben ihm befand sich eine große, schwere Flügeltür aus altem, dunklem Holz. _

_Und vor dieser Tür stand Harry; seine schönen grünen Augen waren mit Zorn gefüllt und Draco spürte, wie ihm das Herz sank._

_Er wollte etwas sagen, wollte erklären, was geschehen war, aber noch bevor auch nur ein Wort seine Lippen verlassen konnte, hatte sein Gegenüber bereits zu sprechen begonnen. _

„_Ich habe dir vertraut! Ich habe geglaubt, du wärst anders, als all die Slytherins, die denken, Voldemorts Aufstieg glorifizieren zu müssen. Mein Herz habe ich dir geschenkt und was machst du? Du verrätst mich! Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Du bist keinen Deut besser als dein Vater!", die Worte waren verletzend, und das sollten sie auch sein, da war Draco sich sicher. _

_Harry Stimme bebete beinahe vor Wut und seine Augen funkelten zornig und traurig zugleich._

„_Ich wollte das nicht! Wirklich! Du musst mir glauben!", rief der Blonde, Panik und Verzweiflung machten seine Stimme schrill._

„_Gar nichts muss ich! Lügner!", gab der Gryffindor zurück, nun liefen Tränen seinen Wagen hinunter. „Wenn ich dir jetzt glaube, dann nutzt du das nur wieder aus!"._

„_Nein! Wirklich, ich wollte das alles nicht! Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, würde ich jetzt mit dir in dieser Burg sein! Bitte… glaubt mir doch…", seine Stimme versagte und er spürte, wie er auf die Knie ging._

„_Draco, du hattest deine Chance und du hast sie verstreichen lassen. Es ist vorbei. Alles", sagte Harry und drehte sich von dem Slytherin weg, ehe er den Raum verließ, ohne dass Draco es ändern konnte._

_Er kniete noch immer am Boden und spürte die Tränen, welche seine Wangen hinab rannen; schlang die Arme um die Brust, denn es fühlte sich an, als falle er auseinander, als zerbreche er an seinem inneren Schmerz._

_Am Liebsten hätte er laut geschrieen, aber seine Lippen blieben stumm._

Schwer atmend erwachte Draco aus seinem Alptraum. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, während er die Augen fest geschlossen hielt und das Gesicht ins Kissen drückte, um die Tränen zu trocknen, die mehr als nur ein Traum waren.

Seine Brust tat weh und eigentlich wollte er nichts lieber, als sich einfach zusammen zu rollen und zu hoffen, dass es bald Morgen würde, aber sein Pyjama war nass und klebte an ihm. Er würde ihn wechseln müssen.

Keuchend richtete er sich im Bett auf und rieb sich über die Augen. Irgendwie war es zu hell im Raum, dafür dass es mitten in der Nacht sein musste.

Als Draco endlich die Augen öffnete glaubte er, erneut zu träumen. Vor seinem Bett stand hell leuchtend ein Hirsch mit warmem Blick, der ihn neugierig musterte und dann ein Stück auf ihn zukam.

Draco betrachtete das Tier abwartend.

Es senkt sein Haupt, mit dem prachtvollen Geweih, leicht, dann sprach es mit Harrys Stimme und der Blonde spürte, wie ihm beim Zuhören warm ums Herz wurde und der Schmerz in seiner Brust nachließ.

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich hiermit völlig lächerlich mache, ich muss es versuchen, muss wissen, ob die schönen Momente, die wir hatten, dir nichts bedeutet haben und du mich nur benutzt hast. Also Draco, selbst wenn du dich jetzt über meine Dummheit und Naivität amüsierst, sag mir wenigstens die Wahrheit, damit ich weiß, ob es ein Fehler war, dir zu vertrauen. Falls du aber gezwungen wurdest, dich Voldemort anzuschließen und ich dir etwas bedeute, sollst du wissen: Ich liebe dich".

Der Hirsch hob das Haupt wieder und blickte Draco noch einen Moment an, ehe er sich aufzulösen begann und letztlich ganz verschwand, als wäre er nie dort gewesen und hätte diese Nachricht nie überbracht.

Aber in den Ohren des Blonden hallte sie noch immer wieder und erfüllt ihn mit der Hoffnung, dass noch nicht alles verloren war. Es würde sich noch immer lohnen, zu kämpfen und das wollte er Harry sagen, nicht durch einen Patronus, sondern von Angesicht zu Angesicht.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken beschwor er seinen eigenen Patronus herauf, es war im plötzlich egal, ob Voldemort seinen Zauberstab untersuchen würde, und befahl ihm eine Nachricht zu überbringen.

„Harry. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin, dass es dir gut geht. Ich möchte dir so gerne erklären, was geschehen ist. Wenn du es irgendwie einrichten kannst, ganz egal wie, dann triff mich. Sag mir wann und wo, ich werde da sein. Ich liebe dich".

Die Schlange verharrte kurz, dann murmelte Draco: „Solum congnoscis" und entließ das Tier in die schwarze Nacht.

Als er sich mit einem frischen Pyjama kurz darauf wieder ins Bett legte, war er sicher doch noch gut schlafen zu können.

Harry saß neben Hermione im Speisesaal am Tisch der Gryffindors und ließ den Blick schweifen. Er fühlte sich verglichen mit den Vortagen, gut, denn als er vor etwa eineinhalb Stunden erwacht war, hatte er Dracos Schlagenpatronus neben seinem Bett entdeckt.

Der Blonde wollte sich mit ihm treffen und Harry würde darauf eingehen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es gefährlich war. Aber unter dem Invisibility Cloak würde man ihn eh nicht sehen und er hatte vor eine Kombination aus Apparieren und Fliegen zu benutzen, um den Ort in Mugglelondon zu erreichen, den er mit Draco ausgemacht hatte.

„Morg'n, Leute", murmelte Ron, der sich neben Harry setzte. Der Schwarzhaarige spürte ein gewisses Unbehagen, wollte seinem früheren besten Freund aber dennoch die Chance geben, zu beweisen, dass sie wieder Freunde würden sein können.

„Morgen", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige, sah Ron aber nicht an.

Der Rotschopf schien zu merken, dass noch nicht wieder alles beim Alten war und wandte sich Ginny zu, die gerade gegenüber Platz genommen hatte.

„Seid ihr auch so nervös wie ich?", fragte sie und lächelte verschmitzt. Diesmal entging Harry nicht, dass ihre Augen ihn anfunkelten. In Gedanken machte er sich ein Memo mit ihr darüber zu sprechen, damit das Schmachten ein Ende haben würde.

„Es geht so", antwortete Hermione und lächelte kurz.

Die zwei freien Tage hatten die Schüler genutzt, um die Burg zu erkunden und Harrys Aufgabe war es gewesen den eingeteilten Kursen Räume zu zuordnen und den Schülern mitzuteilen, wie der Unterricht ablaufen würde, und bei wem.

Nun war es so weit, man würde sie alle zum ersten Mal in den Unterricht entlassen.

Harry hatte geglaubt aufgeregter zu sein, aber er war es nicht. Vielleicht hatte er sich doch schon daran gewöhnt, den Lehrer zu spielen.

Von Neville wusste er, dass dieser dankbar war, es nur mit Erstklässlern zu tun zu bekommen, aber er war dennoch ein Nervenbündel. Es war klar, dass er sich in dieser Rolle nicht wohl fühlte, aber sein Gryffindormut, von dem Harry sicher war, dass es ihn gab, würde dem Braunhaarigen dabei helfen, auch diese Aufgabe zu meistern.

„Komm Harry, wir gehen schon mal in unseren Klassenraum und bereiten alles vor. In wenigen Minuten kommen die Schüler", sagte Hermione und erhob sich vom Tisch.

Der Angesprochene folgte ihr und nickte den Verbleibenden höflich zu.

Sie hatten abgesprochen, dass Hermione die ersten neunzig Minuten lang den Hufflepuffs zwei Heilzauber beibringen würde und Harry den Slytherins den Protegozauber. Nach der Pause hatten sie vor, die Gruppen zu tauschen.

Als sie den Raum betraten sah der Schwarzhaarige sich kurz um. Die Klassen waren denen von Hogwarts sehr ähnlich, nur das Mobiliar war weniger abgenutzt und etwas jünger. Harry war sich sicher, dass es schon einmal benutzt wurde und fragte sich, ob es in Irland einmal eine eigene Zauberschule gegeben hatte.

Gerade als er seine beste Freundin danach fragen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und die ersten Schüler betraten den Raum. Sie trugen ihre Hogwartsuniformen zusammen mit den Farben ihres Hauses.

Die drei Mädchen waren aus Hufflepuff. Sie blickten sich fragend um und suchten sich anschließend Plätze in der Mitte des Raumes.

Hermione sagte nichts, sondern beobachtete nur still, also tat Harry es ihr gleich.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und der Raum war gefüllt mit schwätzenden Fünftklässlern. Es waren eindeutig mehr Hufflepuffs als Slytherins anwesend.

Als endlich alle ihre Plätze gefunden hatten, räusperte sich Hermione und auch Harry lauschte ihren Worten.

„Zunächst einmal: Guten Morgen", begann sie ließ den Blick so demonstrativ über die Klasse gleiten, dass es keinem entgehen konnte, gemustert zu werden. „Ich weiß, dass die Situation für uns alle nicht leicht ist. Aber wir müssen uns jetzt zusammenreißen und weiter machen. Voldemort" – sie ließ sich vom entsetzten Keuchen vieler Schüler nicht beirren- „ist hinter euch her, denn ihr seid die Zukunft dieses Landes und darum müsst ihr in der Lage sein, euch zu verteidigen. So lange die Umstände uns an diesen Ort fesseln, werden wir euch unterrichten".

Hermione sah zufrieden aus, als sie den Blick erneut schweifen ließ.

Es war ruhig im Raum und nun ergriff auch Harry das Wort.

„Da wir zu zweit sind, haben wir die Möglichkeit euch in zwei Gruppen zu unterrichten. Die Hufflepuffs werden die erste Stunde mit Hermione Heilzauber üben, während die Slytherins mit mir Vorlieb nehmen müssen, es geht um Schildzauber. Nach der Pause wird gewechselt. Noch Fragen?"

Das allgemeine Kopfschütteln im Raum machte dem Schwarzhaarigen weiter Mut.

„Gut, dann bitte ich nun alle Slytherins sich an der Fensterseite aufzustellen und die Hufflepuffs an der Wandseite".

Während die Schüler sich, erneut schwätzend, erhoben, ließ Hermione das Mobiliar, mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs, Richtung Stirnseite des Raumes sausen, wo es sich von allein aufstapelte.

Zwischen den beiden Gruppen zog sie einen Geräuschschild, der ein ruhiges Unterrichten ermöglichen würde.

Harry spürte, wie sein Herz nun doch laut zu klopfen begann, als er auf die Schüler zuging. Er räusperte sich kurz und blickte von einem zum anderen.

Sie sahen aus, wie Schüler eben aussahen, die Schildzauber üben mussten, anstatt im warmen Bett zu liegen.

„Wie erwähnt üben wir Schildzauber, genau genommen den Protegozauber. Bevor wir ihn jedoch praktisch anwenden, werde ich euch ein paar Dinge darüber erzählen. Der Protegozauber erzeugt eine Art Schutzschild, das den Anwender gegen eine Reihe von Zaubern und Flüchen schützt und sogar reflektierende Wirkungen hat. Zu den abgewehrten Zaubern gehören auch sehr komplizierte, wie zum Beispiel Legilimens. Der Zauber kann auf dritte angewendet werden, heißt ihr könnt einen Freund schützen, indem ihr den Schutzschild vor ihm errichtet. Dennoch solltet ihr euch nie in absoluter Sicherheit denken, der Protegozauber wirkt gegen viele dunkle Flüche nicht, vor allem nicht gegen die drei unverzeihlichen. Außerdem erscheint das Schild vor euch, euer Rücken ist also noch immer ungeschützt".

Als er geendet hatte blickte er in teilweise interessierte Gesichter. Er war sich sicher, es wäre den Schülern lieber, sofort mit der Praxis zu beginnen.

Kurz warf er einen Blick zu Hermiones Teil des Klasse, die noch viel gelangweilter aussah als seine eigene und den theoretischen Vortrag noch lange nicht hinter sich hatte. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als Harry sich wieder den Slytherins zuwandte.

„Gut, das wäre der theoretische Teil. Kommen wir zur Praxis. Stellen Sie sich bitte im Kreis auf und halten sie die Zauberstäbe bereit. Ich möchte, dass jede und jeder von Ihnen den Zauber übt. Ich werde ihn jetzt einmal vorführen und dann bei Ihnen verbessern. Da der Schild im Normalfall nicht zu sehen ist, werden wir ihn einfärben müssen, um ihn sichtbar zu machen".

Harry stellte sich auf, hob den Zauberstab und sagte „Protego". Er selbst konnte spüren, dass der Zauber funktioniert hatte, aber seine Schüler sahen ihn noch immer unbeeindruckt an.

„Scutum inficio"

Das Schild färbte sich vor seinen Augen blass violett und wurde sichtbar. Nun bekam er doch noch anerkennendes Nicken, bevor sich die Slytherins im Kreis aufstellten und jeder für sich, den Zauber zu üben begann.

Den Rest der neunzig Minuten Unterricht verbrachte Harry damit, im Kreis zu gehen, die Schilde einzufärben und immer wieder zu verbessern: die Aussprache zu korrigieren, das Schwingen des Zauberstabs zu üben und zur Konzentration zu ermahnen.

Es war nicht unbedingt die leichteste Aufgabe, die man ihm im Leben zukommen hatte lassen. Anders als Dumbledore's Army waren diese Schüler nicht unbedingt gewillt, zu lernen und machten es ihrem jungen Lehrer durch Unaufmerksamkeit und Geschwätz zu weilen nicht leicht.

Als Harry am Mittag im Speisesaal saß und Folienkartoffeln auf seinen Teller häufte war er mehr als froh, den Unterricht für heute hinter sich zu haben. Hufflepuffs waren, was Schildzauber betraf, nicht unbedingt begabter als Slytherins, aber Hermione meinte, sie hätten ein Talent für Heilzauber.

„Ich weiß nur, dass ich entsetzlich froh bin, wenn wir wieder nach Hogwarts kommen und ich diesen Job an den Nagel hängen kann. Lehrer ist nicht mein Ding…", erklärte Harry darauf hin und seufzte.

„Dafür, dass es dir nicht gefällt, hast du das gut gemacht", erwiderte Hermione und lächelte leicht.

„Erstklässler sind echt anstrengend", erzählte Neville, der sich gerade gegenüber der beiden niederließ. „Ich sag euch, die haben so eine kurze Aufmerksamkeitsspanne und halten alles immer nur für Spaß, dabei ist das hier todernst, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes".

„Sie sind erst elf Jahre alt, und weit von zu Hause weg, Nev. Das darfst du nicht vergessen. Sie brauchen viel Geduld und Verständnis. Du schaffst das schon", auch ihm schenkte Hermione ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das jedoch wieder verblasste, als Ron und Ginny sich zu ihnen setzten.

Dem rothaarigen Mädchen schien gar nicht aufzufallen, dass sich die Stimmung mit ihrer Ankunft, geändert hatte. Sie begann einfach munter drauflos zu erzählen: „Lehrer sein ist ja wirklich super. Anstrengend ja, aber es macht Spaß! Vielleicht sollte ich das doch in Erwägung ziehen, so für die Zukunft. Sollte es nichts mit der Karriere als Aurorin werden".

„Harry gefällt es gar nicht", sagte Hermione, ihre Stimme klang ungewohnt kalt, aber auch das schien Ginny nicht zu bemerken. Ihr Gesicht wurde nur mit einem Mal traurig und enttäuscht.

„Nicht? Wie schade… Wir wären sicher… tolle… Kollegen… gewesen", murmelte sie.

Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte hart. Er wusste, woran sie in Wirklichkeit gedacht hatte: Sie beide, als Ehepaar, zusammen in Hogwarts, beide unterrichten und so muss keiner auf den anderen verzichten.

Er musste ihr unbedingt klar machen, dass es keine solche Zukunft geben würde.

„Also ich fand's total langweilig! Werd' versuch'n bei Fred und George einzusteig'n, nach der Schule", erklärte Ron, der gerade haufenweise Essen auf seinen Teller schob und dafür einen tadelnden Blick von Hermione kassierte.

„Lern erstmal Essen, dann können wir weitersehen", sagte sie schnippisch, woraufhin Ron beide Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

„Was soll das denn heiß'n?"

„Dass es unhöflich ist, sich den Teller so voll zu machen!"

Irgendwie hatte Harry das Gefühl, in der Zeit zurück versetzt worden zu sein und sich wieder am Anfang des Schuljahres zu befinden, zumindest dem Streit der beiden nach zu urteilen.

„Ich gehe mich ausruhen", sagte er und stand auf. Auf den Kindergarten hatte er auch ein halbes Jahr später keine Lust. Da würde er lieber Unterricht für den nächsten Tag vorbereiten.

Es war bereits dunkel draußen, der Vollmond hatte ein wenig abgenommen, tauchte das Land aber immer noch in blasses Licht, als Draco mit seinem Vater die schneebedeckten Kieswege um Malfoy Manor entlang ging.

Kaum hatten die das Gelände verlassen apparierten sie direkt in die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts. Voldemort hatte die Anti-Apparierzauber verändert und es dem Dark Council ermöglicht, gleich dort hin zu kommen, ohne lange über das Gelände gehen zu müssen, obwohl die meisten von ihnen das Schloss nun eh als dauerhaften Aufenthaltsort nutzten.

Der Anblick war so vertraut und zugleich so fremd. Eigentlich erwartete er Schüler, welche die Treppen hinunter strömten, redeten und lachten. Erwartete die warme Häuslichkeit, die von diesem Schloss ausging und das Gefühl sicher zu sein, aber all das war verschwunden. Die Halle schien kälter zu sein, wurde von wenigen Fackeln erleuchtet, die vor den Wänden schwebten. Noch immer waren die Spuren des Kampfes zu sehen. Scherben und Rüstungsteile lagen verstreut herum.

Es gab keine Schüler, keine Lehrer und keine Geister mehr im Schloss. Und das Licht der Fackeln war kaum ausreichend, sodass die Halle riesig und düster wirkte.

„Komm, Draco", sagte Lucius, er warf seinem Sohn einen warnenden Blick zu, dann betraten sie das, was einst die Große Halle gewesen war.

Die Scheiben an der Stirnseite des Raumes waren zersprungen und ihre Scherben lagen über den Boden verteilt. Die vier Haustische und der Lehrertisch waren verschwunden, stattdessen befand sich in der Mitte des Raumes eine Art Tafel, groß genug für etwa zwanzig Leute, sollte das von Nöten sein. Am vorderen Ende des runden Tisches befanden sich keine Stühle, man würde heute also im Halbkreis sitzen.

Draco konnte eine Art Thron erkennen, der den zersprungenen Fenstern zugewandt war, er befand sich in der Mitte der anderen Stühle und direkt gegenüber eines einzelnen Stuhles, der vor den Fenstern stand und mit Handfesseln versehen war. Ein Verhörstuhl.

Als die beiden Malfoys dem Tisch näher kamen konnte Draco erkennen, dass Voldemort auf dem Thron saß, er hatte die Kapuze seines Umhangs so tief ins Gesicht gezogen, dass man nur die roten Augen daraus hervor leuchten sehen konnte.

„Guten Abend, Lucius. Guten Abend, Draco. Wie schön, ihr seid die Ersten", sagte er, seine hohe, kalte Stimme klang federleicht und fast schmeichelnd.

Dem Blonden lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter, als er sich neben seinem Vater an die Tafel setzte.

Voldemort klatschte zweimal in die Hände, dann erschien etwas, oder besser jemand, neben ihm und Draco glaubte, er müsse sich sofort übergeben.

Da war sie: Ein kleines Mädchen, mit langem schwarzem Haar, leicht gelockt. Sie hatte blasse Haut, haselnussbraune Augen und ein hübsches Gesicht, ihr Brustkorb stand weit offen, man konnte die Bewegung der Lunge deutlich sehen und vor allem fiel auf, dass ihr das Herz fehlte.

Ayliv… das Mädchen aus Harrys Vision und plötzlich verstand er, warum es dem Schwarzhaarigen so wichtig war, das Leben dieser zierlichen Person zu retten. Es war grausam, was man ihr angetan hatte und Draco musste sich Mühe geben seine aufsteigende Wut im Zaum zu halten, damit man ihm nicht anmerken würde, wie sehr er all das verabscheute.

Voldemort wandte Ayliv den Kopf zu.

„Bring unseren Gästen doch bitte etwas Wein, Liebes", sagte er, woraufhin sich das Mädchen mit einer Verneigung auf den Weg machte.

„Wirklich eine wunderbare Idee, die Tochter der Familie McKinner für den Zauber zu nehmen, MyLord", sagte Lucius anerkennend.

„Ich weiß, mein Freund. Sie ist in der Tat nützlich und die Magie in ihr ist stark. Außerdem ist eine weitere Familie von Blutsverrätern ruhig gestellt", antwortete der Lord selbstzufrieden.

Draco schluckte hart, beschloss aber sich den Namen zu merken. Ayliv McKinner…

Kurz darauf erschien ein Kelch mit Rotwein vor dem Blonden und die Plätze an der Tafel füllten sich, bis alle Mitglieder des Dark Council anwesend waren.

Zu letzt kam Dolohov und er brachte niemand anderen als Snape mit, der auf den Verhörstuhl gesetzt wurde. Die Handfesseln legten sich von allen um die dünnen Arme des Potionsmasters, der seinen Meister aus neutralen schwarzen Augen ansah.

Es war ein Bild, auf das der Slytherin gern verzichtet hätte, aber es war ihm nicht erlaubt den Blick abzuwenden, ohne dass man merken würde, wie sehr er Voldemort ablehnte.

Der Dunkle Lord richtete seinen glühenden, roten Augen auf Snape.

„Severus, wie schön, dich heute Abend hier zu haben", sagte er schmeichelnd und zugleich lauernd.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits", erwiderte Dracos Head of House, als säße er nicht auf einem Verhörstuhl, sondern auf einem gemütlichen Sofa.

„Das freut mich zuhören, allerdings fällt es mir schwer, das zu glauben, Snape. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du noch vor wenigen Tagen versucht Harry Potter vor mir schützen. Deinetwegen ist er entkommen! Was hast du dazu zusagen?"

Voldemort war von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden, hatte die Kapuze zurück gestrichen und ging nun auf Snape zu. Jedes Augenpaar im Raum war auf den Mann gerichtet, als er zu sprechen begann: „In der Tat, MyLord, ich habe geholfen, aber ich tat das ausschließlich, um euch zu dienen".

„Ist das so, ja? Crucio!"

Der schwarzhaarige Mann schloss gequält die Augen, aber kein Laut kam über seine zusammengepressten Lippen.

Dracos Mund fühlte sich auf einmal so trocken an. Er griff nach dem Kelch und versuchte seine Kehle zu befeuchten. Nicht nur für Snape war das hier eine Qual.

„Und wie dachtest du, mir zu helfen, wenn du Harry Potter zur Flucht verhilfst? Ich hätte ihn an Ort und Stelle töten können!", schnarrte der Dunkle Lord, er lief nun im Kreis um den Mann herum, wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute umkreiste.

Der Blonde bezweifelte, dass sein Lehrer diese Nacht überleben würde.

„MyLord, all die Schüler, verbündete von Potter, waren dort, hättet ihr ihn getötet, so fürchtete ich, würde entweder eine Massenpanik ausbrechen, oder man würde sich gegen euch geschlossen auflehnen. Sie mögen auf den ersten Blick nur Schüler sein, aber sie wären uns zahlenmäßig weit überlegen gewesen. Ich wollte vermeiden, dass noch mehr reines Blut vergossen wird, auf beiden Seiten, denn jeder Tropfen davon ist wertvoll", erklärte er, seine Stimme klang nun etwas gepresster.

Voldemort hielt inne und musterte Snape eindringlich.

„Wenn dem wirklich so sein sollte, ist es wohl durchdachter Gedanke, mein Freund. Öffne deinen Geist, ich will es sehen!".

Der Angesprochene nickt und Draco wollte nun wahrlich nicht mehr mit ihm tauschen, denn jeder wusste, wie schmerzhaft es war, dem Lord Einblick in die eigenen Gedanken zu geben.

Snape schrie, während der Lord ungerührt vor ihm stand, die Qual seines Gegenübers beinahe genießend und der Blonde hätte sich am Liebsten die Ohren zugehalten, um diese Folter nicht weiter mit anhören zu müssen.

Als es vorbei war, sah Voldemort zufrieden aus. Er umkreiste Snape ein weiteres Mal.

„Ein guter Gedanke, in der Tat. Aber beim nächsten Mal, will ich, dass du so was mit mir absprichst! Crucio!".

Wieder ein Schreien, es erfüllte die ganze Halle und Draco wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass es endlich ein Ende haben würde.

„Wo ist Potter jetzt?", fragte Voldemort, als die Schreie endlich verklangen.

„Das weiß ich nicht, MyLord. Niemand außer Dumbledore selbst weiß es, er vertraut keinem, nicht mal seinen Lehrern", erkläre Snape, seine Stimme klang nun angestrengt und rau.

„Wie mir scheint, muss ich nach dem Jungen suchen. Oder nach dem Alten… eines von beidem… darüber sprechen wir später".

„Ganz wie ihr wünscht, MyLord"

„Nun setz dich zu uns, Severus und lausche. Anschließend besprechen wir beide, was du Dumbledore erzählen wirst", der Lord war sichtlich zufrieden, als sich die Hand- und Fußfesseln des Verhörstuhls lösten und Snape sich an den Tisch setzte.

Auch Voldemort nahm wieder auf seinem Thron platz und ließ den Blick einen Moment schweifen.

„Meine Freunde, wir haben heute einiges zu besprechen. Zum einen meine Pläne bezüglich Ollivander und der Zauberstäbe, dann das Verfahren mit den Kindern, aber zu erst und das ist der wichtigste Punkt, des heutigen Tages, die Übernahme des Ministeriums", begann er und grinste dabei leicht.

„Jetzt, da Hogwarts in unserer Hand ist, soll das Ministerium folgen. Ich will Fudge tot sehen! Er war mir im letzten Jahr zwar eine große Hilfe, als er Potter in der Presse durch den Schlamm hat ziehen lassen, aber jetzt wird er lästig und ich brauche seinen Posten, um unsere neue Welt zu schaffen. Also, Macnair? Was kannst du uns berichten? Wann können wir zuschlagen?"

Voldemort richtete seine roten Augen auf Walden Macnair, der ganz außen in der Runde saß, neben Rabastan Lestrange.

„Fudge sperrt sich nahezu jeden Tag in seinem Büro ein. Er fürchtet nichts mehr, als einen Angriff und seit Hogwarts gefallen ist wird seine Paranoia immer stärker. Er verschärft zwar die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, aber er wird fahrig. Seine Angst raubt ihm klare Gedanken. Es gibt nur wenige, die uns wirklich im Weg stehen könnten. Zum Beispiel Arthur Weasley. Entweder sorgen wir dafür, dass er am fraglichen Tag außer Haus ist, oder wir schicken eine Gruppe DeathEater direkt zu ihm und schalten ihn aus. Ansonsten sollte es nicht sehr schwer sein, das Ministerium zu übernehmen", erklärte er.

Der Dunkle Lord sah erneut recht zufrieden aus.

„Gut, wir schlagen heute in einer Woche zu. Was Weasley angeht… Pureblood… schade drum, aber ich kann mit Blutsverrätern nichts anfangen. Schaltet ihn aus".

„MyLord, werdet ihr selbst den Posten von Fudge übernehmen?", fragte Fenrir, sein wölfisches Gesicht hatte er auf den Lord gerichtet.

„Nein, mein Freund. Rabastan wird diese Aufgabe für mich übernehmen. Ich selbst habe keine Zeit für so was. Andere Pläne benötigen meine Aufmerksamkeit. Wie zum Beispiel unser Vorhaben, was Ollivander angeht", nun richtete Voldemort seine Augen auf Bellatrix.

„Er ist der einzige Wandmaker in England und wie ihr wisst werden solche Güter weder importiert, noch exportiert. Was bedeutet, dass jeder Zauberer, auch jeder künftige, seinen Zauberstab von ihm bekommen muss", erklärte sie, in ihren Augen funkelte Freude und Wahnsinn.

„Sehr gut, das kommt unseren Plänen, was die Kinder angeht entgegen. Wir müssen ihn, sobald es geht, in unsere Gewalt bringen. Bellatrix, du wirst Ollivander mit Fenrir überwachen, ich will nicht riskieren, dass er außer Landes flüchtet. Wenn Das Ministerium unter unserer Kontrolle ist, werden wir uns seiner annehmen", er richtete seine Augen nun wieder auf alle Anwesenden.

„Mit Ollivander in unserer Hand haben wir die absolute Macht darüber, wer in Zukunft in England einen Zauberstab tragen wird und wer nicht. Kein Mudblood wird je wieder Hand daran legen und Kinder von Blutsverrätern genauso wenig", erklärte er voller Triumph.

„Wir werden dieses Gezücht, das von Muggleeltern geboren wurde fangen und hier her bringen. Sie dürfen sich nicht weiter vermehren, ihr schmutziges Blut muss von unserem reinen ferngehalten werden, darum möchte ich, dass ihr euch die Unterlagen der Schule anseht und die Kinder heraus filtert, die unwürdig sind, Magie zu lernen. Sie werden sofort alle hergebracht".

Draco fühlte sich, als habe man ihm in den Magen geschlagen. All diese Pläne, sie dienten in der Tat nur dazu, eine neue Welt aufzubauen, in der Menschen wie Granger keine Chance haben würden. Wie hatte er selbst so lange an Voldemorts Worte glauben können? Noch vor zwei Jahren war er der Meinung gewesen, dass man genauso mit Mudbloods umzugehen hatte, heute fand er solche Gedanken verabscheuungswürdig.

„Nun meine Freunde, wie ich sehe laufen unsere Pläne zum Besten. Damit bleibt nur noch das Problem mit den Iden. Ich habe beschlossen, mich allein zurückzuziehen, nicht einmal ihr, meine engsten Verbündeten, werdet erfahren, wo ich mich aufhalte. Diese vierundzwanzig Stunden werde ich aushalten und danach können unsere Pläne ein weiteres Jahr problemlos weiter laufen. Lassen wir es für heute gut sein, morgen erwarten uns große Dinge!", erklärte Voldemort; er sah höchst zufrieden aus, mit dem Verlauf des Abends.

Draco war unendlich dankbar, als sein Vater sich endlich erhob und mit einer Verbeugung von Voldemort verabschiedete. Der Blonde tat es ihm gleich und sie verließen gefolgt vom Rest den Councils die Große Halle.

„Was du heute Abend gehört hast, sind die wichtigsten Pläne des Lords. Erzähle niemandem davon, auch nicht Blaise, wenn du an seinem Leben hängst", erkläre Lucius, ohne ihn anzusehen. Draco nickt leicht. Er wollte nicht sprechen.

Die Bilder, und vor allem Aylivs Anblick, gingen ihm im Kopf herum und wollten nicht mehr weichen. Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn in der folgenden Nacht heimsuchen würden und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als mit Harry über das zu sprechen, was er gesehen hatte. Ihm zu erzählen, dass sie es schaffen mussten Ayliv McKinner zu retten, koste es, was es wolle.

Es war bereits spät am Abend und Harry saß auf seinem Bett, vor ihm lagen jene Bücher, die er sich vor nun doch einigen Monaten aus der Bibliothek geholt hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie sie zu ihm gelangt waren, aber er vermutete, dass Dumbledore dahinter steckte.

Zum ungezählten Mahle blätterte er sie durch, und versuchte einen Zauber oder Fluch zu finden, den er noch üben konnte, aber es schien vergebens. Mittlerweile beherrschte er so gut wie alles, das er sich als nützlich notiert hatte, außer dem Incendo-Zauber, auch wenn er nicht wusste, woran das lag.

Seufzend schlug er das Buch zu, als etwas leise an seine Fensterscheibe klopfte.

Irritiert drehte der Gryffindor den Kopf und erkannte eine kleine, braune Eule, die vor seinem Fenster saß. Er hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen und wusste daher auch nicht, wem sie gehören sollte.

Aber der Besitzer konnte sich nicht in der Burg aufhalten, denn Dumbledore hatte ihnen zwar bereits die Eulen zugesandt, zusammen mit allem anderen Gepäck, das sich in Hogwarts befunden hatte, aber warum sollte ihm jemand, der einfach zu ihm konnte, eine Eule schicken?

Schnell öffnete er das Fenster und ließ das Tier hinein. Es hatte einen Brief am Bein und streckte dieses nun aus, damit man ihr die Last abnehmen würde.

Harrys Finger zitterten leicht. Er war nervös, wollte unbedingt wissen, wer ihm schreiben würde. Dumbledore vielleicht? Hatte der alte Schulleiter doch noch Instruktionen für ihn? Oder war es anderes Mitglied des Phönixordens?

Als er die Eule vom Brief befreit hatte und ihr gerade eine Belohnung holen wollte, entschwand sie auch schon wieder in die Nacht, als sei es ein Befehl gewesen, nicht länger zu bleiben, als nötig.

Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken, um zu lesen.

Kaum hatte er das feine Pergament aus dem Umschlag genommen, da glitt sein Blick auch schon zum Absender; viel wichtiger als der Inhalt erschien Harry die Herkunft des Briefes. Aber das Ergebnis war ernüchternd. Das Pergament war mit den Worten ‚Dein heimlicher Verbündeter" unterschrieben worden.

Der Gryffindor seufzte und begann nun doch zu lesen, was man ihm geschrieben hatte.

_Harry, _

_sicher möchtest du wissen, wer ich bin, aber es ist noch nicht an der Zeit, dir das zu sagen. Vielleicht wirst du es nie erfahren, ich weiß es nicht._

_Ich habe Informationen für dich, was du damit machst, ist mir egal, aber ich rate dir, sie weise zu nutzen. Widerstand ist wichtig, in Zeiten wie den unseren, auch wenn Dumbledore dir vermutlich raten würde den Kopf unten zu halten. Ich rate dir, zu tun, was dein Herz dir sagt. Wenn es sagt, dass du diesen Brief einfach verbrennen und vergessen sollst, dann tu das, wenn es sagt, die Informationen zu nutzen und Voldemort zu trotzen, nur zu. Es ist deine Entscheidung._

_Heute in einer Woche wird der Dunkle Lord versuchen, das Ministerium zu übernehmen. Dies wird sich wahrscheinlich nicht ändern lassen, aber vielleicht können Menschenleben gerettet werden. Er plant sowohl Minister Fudge, als auch Arthur Weasley zu töten, um dann Rabastran Lestrange als Minister for Magic einzusetzen. _

_Das würde ihm Macht über den gesamten englischen Verwaltungsapparat geben und wie gesagt, man wird es wohl nicht verhindern können. _

_Wenn du es kannst, und wenn du mir vertraust, versuche diese Leute zu retten. Wie ist mir egal. Ich dachte nur, es wäre fair, dir diese Chance zu geben. Ich weiß, du gehörst nicht zu den Menschen, die gerne tatenlos zusehen._

_Ich hoffe du tust, was du für richtig denkst. _

_Suche nicht nach mir, wenn die Zeit reif ist, und ich dann noch leben sollte, werde ich mich dir zu erkennen geben._

_Viel Glück, Harry Potter,_

_Dein heimlicher Verbündeter_

Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte. Wer hatte ihm diesen Brief geschrieben? Draco? War das sein Versuch, Harry doch noch zu helfen? Aber sie hatten sich für den morgigen Abend verabredet, er hätte es ihm auch einfach von Angesicht zu Angesicht sagen können.

Wer dann?

Snape… er kam an alle Informationen und hatte Harry beim Angriff auf Hogwarts geholfen zu fliehen. Dem würde es auch keiner zutrauen, immerhin konnten die beiden einander nicht wirklich gut leiden. Aber würde das den Potionsmaster nicht davon abhalten Harry zu helfen? Oder überwand man solche Antipathien in Zeiten des Krieges, um dem Allgemeinwohl zu dienen?

War es vielleicht jemand ganz anderer? An den der Gryffindor noch gar nicht dachte? Jemand von dem er es niemals glauben würde? Der sich erst jetzt entschieden hatte, gegen Voldemort vorzugehen? Narcissa Malfoy vielleicht? Wollte sie, dass Harry siegte, damit man ihren Sohn in Ruhe lassen würde?

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto unwahrscheinlicher erschienen ihm all seine Theorien. Snape hatte Kontakt zu Dumbledore, warum sollte er sich da an Harry wenden? Draco hätte es ihm selbst sagen können und Narcissa war eine erwachsene Frau, die ihre Ziele sicher selbst und ohne Hilfe eines Sechzehnjährigen, verfolgte.

Seufzend ließ er sich in die Kissen sinken.

Was sollte er nun tun? Den Brief wirklich einfach verbrennen? Immerhin konnte es auch eine Falle sein. Oder doch etwas tun und versuchen, Fudge und Arthur zu retten? Er würde auf jeden fall mit Ron und Ginny darüber sprechen müssen und wenn sie sich entschieden, einzugreifen brauchte er ein Team, das ihnen helfen würde.

Ein Team, so wie vor einem halben Jahr, als sie schon einmal im Ministerium gewesen waren. Und er würde mit der Schuld leben müssen, dass vielleicht wieder jemand für ihn starb. Jemand, den er gern hatte. Luna oder vielleicht sogar Hermione.

Es war eine undankbare Aufgabe, die man ihm da aufgelastet hatte. Immer wieder brachte er jene in Gefahr, die er liebte. Vielleicht sollte er einfach allein gehen, aber konnte er, nur er, ohne Hilfe, etwas gegen die DeathEater ausrichten? Eher nicht. Da hätte er sich Voldemort gleich ausliefern können.

Außerdem wollte er mit Draco darüber sprechen. Wollte von ihm wissen, ob er von diesem Vorhaben ebenfalls gehört hatte. Wenn ja, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es sich um eine Falle handelte geringer, wenn auch nicht ausgeschlossen.

Danach erst würde er Ron und Ginny von Arthurs Gefahr erzählen, er wollte nicht, dass sie kopflos würden. Und mit Hermione wollte er sich besprechen; wollte ihr den Brief zeigen und sie nach ihrer Meinung fragen.

Dies war eine Sache, die er nicht allein entscheiden konnte, denn er würde allein scheitern. Er passte ihm nicht, dass andere in Gefahr gerieten und wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, hätte er sich allein um die Leben der beiden potentiellen Opfer gekümmert, aber es war nicht möglich.

Die Nacht würde kurz werden, denn immer neue Gedanken kamen in ihm auf. Was wäre, wenn sie in eine Falle laufen würden? Wenn das ihr aller Ende wäre? Konnte man es dann ‚Schicksal' nennen?

Harry kam zu keiner Entscheidung. Nicht allein.

Er musste einsehen, dass es Dinge im Leben gab, für die Freunde und Vertraute notwenig waren, so sehr er sich auch scheute, sie in die Sache mit hinein zu ziehen.

Es war an der Zeit Dumbledore's Army wieder aufstehen zu lassen.

Kapitel15 Ende


	17. Kapitel16 Ministry of Magic

Kapitel16 Ministry of Magic

Albus Dumbledore stand am Fenster seines Büros und blickte über die eisige Wintersee, als es an der Tür klopfte und Severus Snape eintrat, ohne auf eine Erlaubnis zu warten.

„Professor, wir müssen reden!", sagte er, seine Stimme klang etwas belegt, aber gemessen an dem, was geschehen war, schien es eher unbedeutend.

Albus drehte sich zu seinem Gast um, und sah ihn über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an.

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass du am Leben bist, Severus. Wie kommt das?", sagte er, seine Stimme klang sachlich, als spreche über das Wetter und nicht über ein Menschenleben.

„Ich habe es selbst noch nicht verstanden, aber er hat mir meine Ausreden geglaubt, recht schnell sogar, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Die Folter war gut zu ertragen", antwortete Severus, ebenso sachlich.

„Dann plant er sicher etwas, für das er dich brauch", erwiderte er alte Schulleiter, nun doch etwas besorgt.

„Ja, er plant etwas und hat mich bereits mit den falschen Informationen für Sie hier her geschickt".

„Sprich, Severus, was hat er vor", Albus machte einen Schritt auf seinen Besucher zu und versuchte in den unergründlichen, schwarzen Augen zu lesen.

„Er wird in einer Woche das Ministerium angreifen und hat vor sowohl Arthur Weasley, also auch Fudge zu töten. Um den Letzten fände ich es wenig schade, aber dennoch sollten wir versuchen, das Blutvergießen gering zu halten".

„In der Tat, Severus, das sollten wir. Außerdem haben wir nicht das Recht zu sagen ‚der ist es wert gerettet zu werden und jener nicht'. Das wäre anmaßend und ich war in meinem Leben schon viel zu oft anmaßend. Was hat Voldemort dir erzählt, sollst du als Information weitergeben?"

„Dass der Angriff zwei Tage früher stattfinden wird. Es soll für die Öffentlichkeit so aussehen, als seien Sie fehl informiert, sodass man Ihnen beim nächsten Mal nicht mehr glauben wird und sich in falscher Sicherheit wiegt. Es würde alle seine künftigen Vorhaben erleichtern, wenn man ihrem Wort nicht mehr glauben würde, Professor", sagte Severus und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.

„Ein guter Schachzug, das muss ich Tom Riddle lassen. Wir werden das Ministerium bewachen, sodass es so aussehen wird, als hätte deine Warnung geklappt, aber wir ziehen nicht nach dem ersten Abend ab, sondern warten dort auf Voldemort und seine Leute. Das wird jeden Verdacht von dir ablenken, denn auf solch eine Idee könnte jeder Dumme kommen: ‚Wenn der Angriff am einen Abend nicht stattfindet, warten wir eben die nächsten ab'".

„Gut, ich werde Kingsley bescheid geben".

„Tu das, Severus. Je eher er von allem weiß, desto besser"

„Was ist mit Arthur Weasley? Jemand muss ihn warnen", Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander. Albus wusste, dass der Schwarzhaarige den Patriarch der Familie Weasley nicht sehr mochte, aber er würde kein Mitglied des Phönixordens einfach so opfern.

„Darum, mein Lieber wird sich gekümmert", sagte der alte Schulleiter und er warf Severus ein wissendes Lächeln zu.

Es war bereits dunkel draußen und ein kalter, schneebringender Wind fegte über London hinweg, als Draco in die kleine Gasse im Muggleteil der Stadt apparierte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als würde er sich zum ersten Mal mit einem lange beobachteten Schwarm treffen. Und wenn man es genau nahm, war es auch genau das.

Sein erstes Treffen mit Harry, seit Voldemort Hogwarts eingenommen und sie auseinander gerissen hatte.

Er blickte sich suchend in der Gasse um, konnte aber nichts außer den hohen Mauern, die das Grundstück begrenzten, erkennen.

Erst ein Geräusch, das klang wie das Rascheln einer immensen Menge Stoff, ließ ihn sich umdrehen.

Ein Lächeln bereitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, als er Harry da stehen sah. Seine Haare unordentlich wie immer, die grünen Augen blitzen vor Aufregung und Freude, seine Wangen waren von der Kälte leicht gerötet.

Es dauert kaum eine Sekunde, als sie beide den Abstand zwischen ihnen überwanden und die Arme umeinander schlangen, während ihre Lippen sich berührten, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.

Draco fühlte sich, als habe man ihm endlich eine Droge zurückgegeben, die er so sehr vermisst hatte. Die weichen Lippen auf seinen schienen dort einfach hinzugehören. Seine Hände fanden wie von allein den Weg in Harrys Haar. Die eine krallte sich dort fest, während die anderen den Rücken des Gryffindor hinunter wanderte und ihn enger an Dracos Körper presste. Seine Hitze war betörend, der Duft einzigartig und süß.

Als sich ihre Lippen nach einer Ewigkeit wieder trennten, lächelte Harry sanft.

„Hi…", flüsterte er, das Lächeln wurde beinahe schüchtern, als wäre er wirklich ihr erstes Date.

„Ich hab dich vermisst", hauchte Draco, seine Hände ruhten auf der Hüfte seines Freundes, während seine Augen über dessen Körper wanderten.

„Ich dich auch, sehr sogar. Ich bin so froh, dass du dich nicht gegen mich entschieden hast", antwortete Harry und kurz glaubte der Blonde Tränen in den Augen seines Gegenübers zu erkennen.

„Wie könnte ich? Eine Zukunft mit dir, ist alles was mich aufrecht erhält, alles, was mich davor bewahrt einfach aufzustehen und Voldemort meine Meinung über ihn zu sagen, damit er mich tötet und ich das alles nicht mehr mit ansehen muss. Du gibst mir die Kraft, diesen Krieg durchzustehen".

Harry lehnte sich vor und hauchte Draco einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Komm mit mir, heute Abend. Lass ihn wissen, dass es dir egal ist, was er sagt! Begleite mich und wir kämpfen zusammen für diese Zukunft, ohne, dass du immerzu schauspielern musst".

Draco löste sich aus der Umarmung seines Freundes, ging ein Stück zurück und seufzte.

„Das würde ich wirklich unendlich gern, Harry. Aber es geht nicht", antwortete er, seine Stimme klang schwer und traurig.

Der Schwarzhaarige zog die Brauen zusammen, Schmerz stand in den grünen Augen, Schmerz und Unverständnis.

„Warum? Warum willst du nicht auf der gleichen Seite kämpfen wie ich?", seine Stimme war laut und beinahe schrill geworden.

Der Blonde machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Bitte, hör mir zu, Harry. Ich will mit dir gehen, lieber heute als morgen, aber ich kann nicht. Es geht einfach-"

„Warum sollte es nicht gehen? Du bist jetzt hier! Du willst nur nicht!", unterbrach ihn der Gryffindor. Tränen rannen nun wirklich seine Wangen hinunter und es schien Draco das Herz zu brechen, als er einen weiteren Schritt auf seinen Freund zumachte und dieser dafür einen zurückging.

„Nein Harry!", begann er verzweifelt. Ein Kloß im Hals schien ihm die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen. „So ist es nicht! Lucius hat meine Mutter! Er hält sie fern von mir, wie eine Gefangene in unserem Haus, weil er ahnt, dass ich nicht treu bin. Er wird ihr etwas antun, wenn ich verschwinde. Versteh mich! Ich kann sie nicht allein lassen. Sie wird streng bewacht, aber sobald ich es geschafft habe, sie zu befreien, kommen wir beide mit dir".

Seine Augen suchten die des Gryffindor, der plötzlich versöhnlicher aussah als zuvor und wieder einige Schritte auf Draco zukam.

„Ich verstehe. Wahrscheinlich würde ich das Gleiche tun… oder hätte das Gleiche getan… für Sirius…", seine Stimme klang etwas brüchig, aber Verständnis spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder.

„Ja… ich kann nicht zulassen, dass man ihr weh tut, nur meinet wegen", erwiderte Draco und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Versprichst du mir etwas?", fragte Harry, seine grünen Augen schienen sich in die des Slytherin zu bohren.

„Alles, was du willst…"

„Wenn du deine Mutter befreit hast… komm zu mir… ich weiß nicht, wie ich das alles ohne dich schaffen soll".

Draco überwand den wenigen Abstand zwischen ihnen, schlang seine Arme wieder um Harry und hauchte ihm einen sanften, süßen Küss auf die Lippen.

„Ich verspreche, ich lasse dich nicht länger allein, als unbedingt nötig und dann kämpfen wir beide für unsere Zukunft. Entweder es gelingt uns, oder wir sterben bei dem Versuch, aber ich komme zu dir und werde an deiner Seite sein. Versprochen", hauchte er und drückte Harrys warmen Körper enger an den seinen.

Es war noch immer klirrend kalt und dennoch wagte Draco es nicht, sich zu wünschen wieder ins Warme zu kommen, denn das hieße sich von Harry zu trennen, den er noch immer umschlungen hielt.

Sein Kopf ruhte auf Dracos Schultern und eine angenehme Stille herrschte zwischen ihnen. Es waren keine Worte nötig, um zu sagen, was in ihren vorging, sie genossen einfach nur die Anwesendheit des anderen und wieder einmal kam es Draco so vor, als stehe die Zeit still. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass er nicht wollte, dass sich die Erde weiter drehte, um diesen Moment für immer zu erhalten. Warum mussten sie bloß immer mit geliehener Zeit spielen und sich dann wieder trennen?

„Draco?"

Harrys Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Der Schwarzhaarige schob seinen Freund auf Armeslänge weg und sah ihn nun ernst an.

„Was denn?", fragte der Slytherin, ein leises Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, denn dem ernsten Blick seines Freundes nach zu urteilen, kam ein unangenehmes Thema auf ihn zu.

„Ich habe einen Brief bekommen…", begann Harry und seine Augen suchten etwas in Dracos, von dem Blonde sich nicht sicher war, was es sein sollte.

„Einen… Brief?", fragte er vorsichtig und versuchte möglichst neutral zu wirken.

„Ja… von jemandem, der mit ‚dein heimlicher Verbündeter' unterschrieben hat".

„Und jetzt willst du, dass ich dir helfe, herauszufinden wer das ist?", fragte Draco, er legte den Kopf fragend schief.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich will es lieber nicht wissen, das würde mich voreingenommen machen. Aber er schrieb von einem Angriff auf das Ministerium, in weniger als einer Woche, weißt du etwas darüber? Ich will nur wissen, dass es keine Falle ist", erklärte er sachlich.

„Ja, Voldemort hat vor dem Dark Council davon gesprochen, soweit ich weiß findet der Angriff Samstag auf Sonntagnacht statt. Der Lord war der Meinung, jetzt, da er Hogwarts habe, brauche er auch das Ministerium. Einer seiner DeathEater soll als neuer Minister eingesetzt werden, aber ich weiß noch nicht, wer", antwortete Draco.

Ein in der Tat wenig schönes Thema, aber dennoch notwendig, das verstand der Blonde. Diese Treffen würden nicht nur ihrem Vergnügen dienen, wenn sie wirklich etwas gegen Voldemort ausrichten wollten.

„Gut… was meinst du mit Dark Council?", fragte Harry und entlockte Draco ein Seufzen.

„Voldemort hat einen Kreis aus engen Vertrauten, der engste Kreis der DeathEater so zu sagen, er nennt sie das Dark Council. Einer von ihnen ist mein Vater, aber auch Cecilia Black gehörte vor fünfzehn Jahren dazu, ich schätze Voldemort wird sich nicht mehr lange Zeit lassen, sie aus Azkaban zu holen".

„Cecilia Black?"

Ein erneutes Seufzen. Dafür, dass Harry per Prophezeiung dazu auserwählt worden war, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, hatte Dumbledore seinen Schützling ziemlich im Dunkel gelassen.

„Cecilia Black ist Sirius Schwester. Eine Cousine meiner Mutter, wenn man so will. Sie ist vergleichbar mit Bellatrix, was ihre Vernarrtheit in den Lord angeht, allerdings ist ihr, letztes Jahr, die Flucht nicht gelungen. Sie sitzt noch immer in Azkaban und wartet darauf, dass ihr geliebter Lord sie befreit, oder aber ihr Sohn Imago".

„Sirius hat einen Neffen?"

„Ja, keiner weiß wer der Vater ist, aber Imago ist ein Pureblood. Er ist im Heim aufgewachsen, nachdem seine Mutter nach Azkaban kam. Genau wie meine Cousine Anastasia, Bellatrix Tochter. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum meine Familie sie nicht aufgenommen hat, aber ich schätze es hing damit zusammen, dass Vater sich als Anhänger des Lords verraten hätte, wenn er die Kinder dieser treuen Anhänger in sein Haus geholt hätte. Das wollte er vermeiden".

„Ich verstehe… wenn Voldemort das Ministerium einnimmt, hat er dann auch die Befehlsgewalt über Azkaban?", fragte Harry, seine Augen sahen nachdenklich, fast etwas verschleiert, aus.

„Nein. Was in Azkaban geschieht und was nicht bestimmt der Leiter der Auror Headquarters, in unserem Fall ein Mann namens Rufus Scrimgeor, kein sehr netter Zeitgenosse, aber auch kein Freund des Lords", erklärte Draco sachlich.

„Gut, danke… das… war wichtig… tut mir leid, dass wir über solch unangenehme Dinge sprechen müssen", sagte Harry und blickte zu Boden.

„Schon gut, wir sind im Krieg und wir können uns eben nicht immer aussuchen, wie unser Leben verläuft. Ich sollte nun gehen… sonst wird man mich vermissen".

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte leicht und küsste Draco ein letztes Mal. Sehnsucht und ein hauch Verzweiflung lagen darin, aber der Blonde versuchte die aufkeimenden Emotionen von sich fort zu schieben, sonst würde er es nicht schaffen, zu gehen und er konnte seine Mutter nicht dem aussetzen, was folgen würde, wenn er den Lord verriet.

Als sich ihre Lippen lösten haucht Draco seinem Freund einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er zurück nach Malfoy Manor apparierte. Die kalte Nacht bewahrte sein Geheimnis und sein Vorhaben, Voldemort zu verraten.

Hermione stand neben Ron und Ginny in einem leeren Klassenzimmer und drehte die Münze in ihrer Hand, die ihr verraten hatte, dass ein Treffen der DA anstand.

Eigentlich hatte sie geglaubt, Harry hätte die Sache aufgegeben und war erstaunt gewesen, als sie seine Nachricht gesehen hatte.

Nun standen sie alle wieder da und waren bereit, wieder ausgebildet zu werden, um sich für den Kampf zu rüsten.

Aber statt, wie sonst, mit Flüchen und Zaubern zu beginnen stand Harry nur vor ihnen und schien sich zu sammeln.

Hermione war etwas irritiert, denn der Schwarzhaarige hatte nicht mit ihr über das gesprochen, was nun kommen würde und eigentlich war sie der Meinung gewesen, dass es zwischen ihr und Harry keine Geheimnise gab.

Kurz wanderte ihr Blick zu Ron, der einfach nur still abzuwarten schien, was als Nächstes passieren würde.

Neville stand die Vorfreude ins Gesicht geschrieben und irgendwie freute Hermione sich für ihn, denn nun hatte der junge Gryffindor endlich wieder eine Aufgabe, die ihm gut tun würde.

Die beiden Creevey Brüder blicken einander grinsend an. Sie hatten ihre Obsession für Harry noch immer nicht überwunden und zappelten, als würden sie gerade eingeschult. Luna warf Hermione ein kurzes Lächeln zu, bevor sie wieder dazu überging Dean Thomas etwas über Kurzbeinige Riffler zu erzählen, von denen Hermione sicher war, dass es sie nicht gab.

Der Rest der Anwesenden blickte abwartend aber ruhig zu Harry, der nun den Blick über die Mitglieder der DA schweifen ließ.

„Zunächst freue ich mich, dass ihr alle wieder da seid", begann er und sein Blick haftete einen Moment auf Cho Chang, die ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln zuwarf.

Am Liebsten hätte Hermione ihr auf der Stelle den Hals umgedreht. Als ob der Schwarzhaarige es nicht so schon schwer genug hatte, versuchte die Schülerin aus Ravenclaw ihm nun auch wieder schöne Augen zu machen. Dass Draco sich scheinbar Voldemort angeschlossen hatte macht das Ganze nicht besser. Es war schon schlimm genug mit anzusehen, wie Ginny immer zu versuchte an Harry heran zu kommen, wenn nun Cho das Gleiche versuchen sollte, würde Hermione ihr persönlich den Marsch blasen.

„Das letzte Treffen ist schon eine Weile her, dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen, aber nach den Ereignissen Ende des letzten Jahres brauchte ich… eine Auszeit", erklärte Hermiones bester Freund, seine grünen Augen flackerten leicht.

„Ich habe euch heute hier herbestellt, weil es unter Umständen neue Aufgaben für Dumbledore's Army gibt. Aufgaben, die über gemeinsam lernen und trainieren weit hinausgehen, aber bevor ich euch sage, worum es geht, würde ich gerne mit Ron und Ginny ein paar Worte im Privaten wechseln".

Hermione zog die Brauen zusammen, als sie erst zu Harry und dann zu den beiden Rotschöpfen neben sich blickte, die beide zustimmend nickten und dem Gryffindor aus dem Raum folgten.

Im Klassenzimmer wurden fragende Blicke ausgetauscht, während Hermione ihren Blick auf die Tür gerichtet hatte, durch die ihre drei engsten Vertrauten gerade verschwunden waren. Hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitete es unermüdlich.

Was konnte es geben, das Harry erst mit Ron und Ginny besprechen wollte, wo er sich mit den beiden im Moment weniger gut verstand, als mit ihr? Irgendetwas war geschehen, von dem sie noch nichts wusste. Und welche neuen Aufgaben würden auf sie warten, von denen ihr bester Freund gesprochen hatte?

Harry legte einen Zauber auf die Tür, durch die er gerade mit Ron und Ginny gegangen war, damit man sie nicht würde belauschen können.

Die beiden Geschwister standen nebeneinander und blickten den Schwarzhaarigen fragend an.

„Was gibt's denn, dass du mit uns besprech'n musst?", fragte Ron, seine Stimme klang neutral, bis auf den kleinen Hauch Nervosität darin.

Harry seufzte leise. Wie sagte man jemandem, dass der Vater in tödlicher Gefahr war?

„Ron, Ginny, ich habe einen Brief erhalten, ich weiß nicht von wem er ist, aber ich vertraue dem, was darin steht. Es geht um einen Angriff Voldemorts auf das Ministerium. Er beinhaltet, dass euer Vater dabei sterben soll. Man will ihn aus dem Weg räumen, damit der Lord freie Hand hat. Das gleiche Schicksal gilt für Fudge. Ich dachte ihr solltet das wissen. Vertraut ihr mir weit genug, um mich ins Ministerium zu begleiten?", sagte der Gryffindor und musterte die beiden rothaarigen Schüler vor ihm.

„Vater? Aber… natürlich müssen wir dann was tun!", brach es aus Ginny heraus, ihre Augen waren geweitet vor Schreck. Ron biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Es könnte eine Falle sein. Aber wenn es euer Wunsch ist, dann gehen immerhin wir drei dorthin, was die anderen machen, bleibt ihnen überlassen. Ich wollte nur, dass ihr davon wisst, bevor ich den Fall vor den anderen anspreche", erklärte Harry.

Ron nickte leicht.

„Ja, wir geh'n dahin und versuch'n Voldemort davon abzuhalt'n, das Ministerium zu übernehm'n!", sagte er, in seinen Augen glühte es.

„Das können wir nicht. Alles was wir tun können, ist die potentiellen Opfer zu retten, bevor die DeathEater sie in die Finger bekommen und dann wieder verschwinden. Wenn wir ihnen im offenen Kampf begegnen haben wir vermutlich keine Chance. Wir können Menschen vor dem Tod bewahren und Voldemort ein Dorn im Auge sein, aber das wäre ja auch ein kleiner Verdienst", erwiderte Harry.

„Denkst du wir können Vater retten?", fragte Ginny, ihre Augen ruhten auf dem Schwarzhaarigen, als erwarte sie Trost von ihm.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir können es versuchen", antwortete er und wich dem Blick der rothaarigen Schülerin aus.

„Versprichst du mir, alles dafür zu tun?", ihre Stimme zitterte leicht und Harry spürte Mitleid in sich aufsteigen.

Wie konnte er ihr keinen Trost geben, nachdem er ihr gerade eröffnet hatte, dass ihr Vater vielleicht sterben würde? Ihre braunen Augen sahen ihn sorgenvoll und erwartungsvoll zugleich an. Der Gryffindor schluckte leicht.

„Ich verspreche es…", murmelte er und spürte im nächsten Moment, wie Ginny ihm um den Hals fiel und ihn an sich drückte.

Etwas in ihm wollte sich sofort wieder von ihr lösen, denn ihr Körper fühlte sich falsch an verglichen mit Dracos, aber zugleich wollte er ihr nicht noch mehr Kummer bereiten, als sie ohnehin schon hatte, also legte er zögerlich die Arme um sie.

„Vielen, vielen Dank, Harry", hauchte sie und presste keine Sekunde später ihre Lippen auf seine.

Der Schwarzhaarige stieß sie augenblicklich mit sanfter Gewalt von sich und warf einen Blick zu Ron, der ihm mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht zuzwinkerte.

Das Herz schien ihm schwer zu werden.

„Darüber… reden wir später…", sagte er und fixierte Ginny mit seinen Augen. Sie lächelte verschwörerisch.

„Vielleicht sollt'n wir wieder rein, die andr'n werd'n uns vermiss'n", bemerkte Ron, sein Gesicht war wieder ernst geworden. Die Nachricht über die Gefahr für seinen Vater schien doch schwerer zu wiegen, als seine Freude über den Kuss.

Es tat Harry fast ein bisschen leid, ihn enttäuschen zu müssen, aber Ginnys Lippen hatten sich auf seinen einfach so entsetzlich falsch angefühlt.

„Ja, das sollten wir", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und war froh, von Ginny weg zu kommen.

Hermione blickte zu Ron, Harry und Ginny, die gerade den Raum betraten. Der Schwarzhaarige wirkte ein wenig durch den Wind, während seine beiden Begleiter ernst und betroffen aussahen.

Harry räusperte sich und die Gespräche im Raum verstummten.

„Ich habe es gerade schon mit Ron und Ginny besprochen, weil es die beiden persönlich betrifft, werde es aber auch jetzt noch mal für euch alle wiederholen. Man hat mir einen Brief geschickt, ich weiß nicht, wer der Absender ist, aber ich vermute Snape dahinter. Darin wurde mir mitgeteilt, dass Voldemort Samstag auf Sonntagnacht vorhat, das Ministerium zu übernehmen. Ich bilde mir nicht ein, dass es uns gelingen kann, ihn davon abzuhalten, aber wir können vielleicht die beiden Morde verhindern, die Voldemort vorhat, zu begehen, oder begehen zu lassen. Betroffen sind Cornelius Fudge und Arthur Weasley. Ron und Ginny haben bereits zugestimmt, mich nach London zu begleiten. Und ich frage nun jeden einzelnen von euch, werdet ihr mit kommen, und versuchen unschuldige Leben zu retten?".

Hermione spürte, wie ihr das Herz sank. Arthur Weasley in Lebensgefahr? Nicht umsonst war sie in Gryffindor und hob sogleich die Hand.

„Wie genau sieht der Plan aus?", fragte Terry Bott, er beäugte Harry skeptisch. Ein Bisschen konnte Hermione ihn verstehen, immerhin wurde von ihm verlangt, sein Leben zu riskieren, da wollte er einfach wissen, ob es wenigstens einen Plan gab.

„Ein guter Einwurf, Terry, danke. Ja, es gibt einen Plan. Wir werden gegen zwölf hier aufbrechen und dann ins Ministerium gehen. Drinnen warten wir ab, bis die DeathEater ebenfalls im Gebäude sind. Anschließend folgen wir ihnen und gehen direkt zu den Büros der Beiden sicheren Opfer. Sie werden versuchen die Zahl der Toten so gering wie möglich zu halten, weil sie die Übernahme der Öffentlichkeit verkaufen müssen, da bin ich sicher. Wenn wir die beiden haben verschwinden wir wieder. Es gibt keine Alleingänge und möglichst wenig Duelle. Es geht nicht darum, Voldemort zu bekämpfen, es geht nur darum, Menschenleben zu retten", erklärte Harry, seine Augen ruhten auf Terry der nun verstehend nickte.

„Können wir nicht vorher hingehen und das Ministerium komplett evakuieren?", wollte Dennis Creevey wissen, der Tatendrang stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und Hermione hoffte, dass Harry den Jungen nicht mitnehmen würde, er war noch viel zu jung für einen solchen Einsatz.

„Nein, Dennis, das können wir nicht. Voldemort hat mit Sicherheit Spione im Ministerium, die ihn sofort davon informieren würden. Das würde den Angriff platzen lassen und wir können nicht darauf hoffen, zu erfahren, wann der neue Termin wäre. Damit brächten wir die Opfer zu sehr in Gefahr", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige.

Hermione lächelte leicht. Er hatte sich in der Tat bereits Gedanken gemacht, wie er handeln würde und warum. Aber im Nachhinein verstand sie, warum er ihr nicht gleich davon erzählt hatte. Er wollte erst Rons und Ginnys Resonanz, wenn sie der Aktion nicht zugestimmt hätten, dann hätte er es vermutlich für sich behalten.

„Sonst noch Fragen?"

Einstimmiges Kopfschütteln im Raum machten Hermione klar, dass sie sich jetzt wirklich würden entscheiden müssen, ob sie ins Ministerium mitgingen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass es sich dabei um eine Falle handelte und sie ihr Leben verlieren könnten.

Harry ließ den Blick kurz schweifen.

„Wer wird mich, Ron und Ginny nun also begleiten?", fragte er, seine Stimme klang ernst und stark zu gleich. Hermione fühlte sich an den Anführer erinnert, den sie vor einigen Monaten im Gang vor Snapes Klassenzimmer erlebt hatte, als Harry versucht hatte Ron davon abzuhalten, sich mit Draco zu streiten. Es war etwas Magisches gewesen, das er ausgestrahlt hatte und genau diese Magie war nun wieder da.

Harry strahlte sie aus, seine Haltung, die Art wie er sprach, das Leuchten in seinen Augen. Auch wenn er es vermutlich nicht wollte, war sich seine beste Freundin doch sicher, dass er der geborene Anführer war und wenn jemandem dieses Unterfangen gelingen konnte, dann Harry Potter.

Ohne zu zögern hob die braunhaarige Schülerin die Hand und warf ihrem besten Freund ein Lächeln zu.

Als sie den Blick schweifen ließ, sah sie, dass auch die beiden Creevey Brüder, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, Terry Bott, Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood die Hände gehoben hatten.

Harry nickte kurz.

„Ich verstehe jeden von euch, der nicht mit kommen möchte. Sollte es weitere solcher Aktionen geben, werde ich jedes Mal vorher abstimmen lassen. Niemand wird gezwungen. Aber ich bin allen dankbar, die mit kommen. Mehr wollte ich heute nicht von euch, aber auch die Übungsstunden werden in wenigen Tage wieder beginnen".

Als sich der Raum langsam zu leeren begann, ging Hermione auf Harry zu. Er wirkte noch immer etwas gestresst und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Alles in Ordnung? Du hast das eben gut gemacht! Warum bist du so aufgewühlt?", fragte sie und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Ginny…", sagte er und seufzte. Seinem Blick, der durch den Raum glitt, konnte Hermione entnehmen, dass er nicht eher mehr darüber sagen würde, bis allein waren.

Nach und nach verabschiedeten sich auch die letzten Mitglieder der DA, bis nur noch die beiden zurück blieben.

Hermione versiegelte die Tür mit einem Hörschutz und richtete ihre braunen Augen wieder auf ihren besten Freund.

„Was ist mit Ginny?", fragte sie ernst.

„Sie hat mich geküsst…"

„Wann?"

„Vorhin… draußen… ich hab ihr versprochen, alles zu tun um Arthur zu retten. Ich wollte sie trösten, sonst nichts", erklärte er, sein Blick wirkte beinahe gehetzt und schuldbewusst.

„Harry, ich weiß, du willst nichts von Ginny, aber du musst dich nicht schuldig fühlen, wegen Draco. Er hat sich für die andere Seite entschieden. Du bist ihm nichts schuldig", erwiderte Hermione. Sie konnte den schuldbewussten Blick ihres besten Freundes kaum ertragen, vor allem jetzt nicht, nachdem der Mann, den er liebte, ihn so verraten hatte.

„Nein… er hat sich nicht für die andere Seite entschieden…", Harrys Stimme klang beinnahe brüchig.

„Nicht? Woher weißt du das?", die Gryffindor zog beide Brauen zusammen und musterte Harry irritiert.

„Ich habe mich mit ihm getroffen… letzte Nacht in London. Er hat mir alles erklärt… schon davor… sein Vater hat ihn davon abgehalten, zu mir zu kommen und jetzt hält Lucius seine eigene Frau gefangen, damit Draco dem Lord treu bleibt".

„Was? Können wir denn nichts tun?"

„Nicht, dass ich es wüsste. Malfoy Manor wird wahrscheinlich gut bewacht. Es wäre zu gefährlich dort hin zu gehen. Draco wollte mir bescheid geben, wenn er seine Mutter befreit hat".

Hermione seufzte. Konnte es niemals leicht sein? Musste immer alles zusammen kommen? Arthur in Lebensgefahr, Draco, der gegen seinen Willen dem Lord diente, seine Mutter als Geisel des eigenen Vaters, Harry, der in all dem Chaos einen kühlen Kopf bewahren musste, weil man es von ihm verlangte und Ginny, die einfach nicht verstand, wann ihre Gefühle nicht erwidert wurden?

Hermione ging ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu und schlang die Arme um ihn.

„Es tut mir leid, dass das alles so kompliziert ist", flüsterte sie, ehe sie sich von ihm löste und sagte: „Sprich mit Ginny, sag ihr, dass es jemand anderen gibt und bete, dass sie es verstehen wird".

„Ginny?"

Das rothaarige Mädchen drehte sich zu Harry um und lächelte ihn an.

„Harry, ich hab schon auf dich gewartet!"

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte, als sie auf ihn zukam und ihn anstrahlte. Er wusste, sie machte sich noch immer Hoffnungen, vielleicht sogar mehr als das. Aber er hatte keine Wahl, er musste ihr klar machen, dass es für sie beide nie mehr als Freundschaft geben würde. Es tat ihm leid, sie zurückweisen zu müssen und ihr damit noch mehr Kummer zu verursachen, aber die Situation hatte sich zugespitzt, seit sie in dieser Burg waren und Harry konnte es nicht riskieren, dass sie ihn noch mal küssen würde. Er hatte schon jetzt ein schlechtes Gefühl deswegen und würde es Draco erzählen, sobald er die Gelegenheit bekäme.

„Wir müssen reden", sagte der Schwarzhaarige, seine Stimme klang ernst, aber ruhig.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Ron uns eben gesehen hat. Ich wollte eigentlich auch, dass der erste Kuss anders verläuft, ehrlich. Aber ich war dir so dankbar für dein Versprechen", erklärte Ginny, sie trug ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Darum geht es nicht", erwiderte Harry, und suchte mit seinen Augen die ihren. Er wollte, dass sie es in seinem Gesicht lesen würde, aber das rothaarige Mädchen zog nur verwirrt die Brauen zusammen, das Lächeln ließ ein klein wenig nach.

„Was meinst du? Worum geht es dann?", fragte sie und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ron ist nicht das Problem, obwohl ich gestehen muss, dass es die Sache nicht leichter macht", begann Harry, doch Ginny unterbrach ihn.

„Ich weiß, dass es blöd von mir war, aber wir könnten den Kuss vergessen und noch mal neu anfangen. Einfach sagen, dass war ein Unfall oder so und den ersten Kuss wiederholen".

„Ginny, verstehst du es nicht? Ich habe den Kuss nicht erwidert!", Harry spürte, wie Wut in ihm hoch kochte und über ihn hinweg zu waschen drohte. Er versuchte, sich selbst zur Ruhe zu zwingen.

„Ja, weil ich dich überrumpelt hab und es dir von Ron peinlich war, das hab ich doch verstanden!", nun wirkte auch sie verärgert, während Harrys Lippen ein Seufzen entkam.

Das rothaarige Mädchen machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, sodass sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander trennten, doch Harry packte sie unsanft an den Schultern und schob sie von sich.

„Falsch, es liegt nicht an Ron. Es liegt an dir und an mir. Ich weiß du magst mich, aber, so leid es mir auch tut, ich mag dich nicht so, wie du mich. Du bist für mich wie eine kleine Schwester, ein Teil meiner Familie, aber nicht die Frau, die ich liebe", versuchte er zu erklären.

„Was soll das heißen? Du hast mir doch noch nicht mal eine Chance gegeben! Vielleicht täuschst du dich ja auch!", Tränen waren in Ginnys Augen getreten, sie hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Da geht es nicht um ‚eine Chance geben'. Ich will es gar nicht versuchen. Es gibt jemanden in meinem Leben, für den ich mich bereits entschieden habe".

„Wen?", sie sah ihn an, Tränen strömten ihre Wangen herab. Ihr Anblick schien ihm das Herz zu zerreißen. Sie war wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn und er wollte ihr nicht wehtun. „Wer ist es? Cho? Hat sie dich wieder um den Finger gewickelt? Ich hab ihr Lächeln gesehen! Ich bin viel besser als sie!".

Ginnys Stimme wurde lauter, ihre Augen funkelten voller Wut, Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit.

„Nein, sie ist es nicht. Bitte verlange nicht, dass ich es dir sage, denn ich kann es nicht. Nimm es hin, ja? Es gibt jemanden und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern!", die Wut in Harry wich Angst und Sorge.

Er wollte, dass sie aufhörte, nachzubohren.

„Ich hasse dich, Harry Potter! Du bist wirklich das Letzte! Du hast nicht mal den Mut, mir zu sagen, wer sie ist! Ich hasse dich!", rief Ginny, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte den Korridor hinunter, in dem sie gestanden hatte. Ihre Schritte und ihr Weinen verhallten in der Ferne und Harry stand noch immer wie angewurzelt da und regte sich nicht.

„Es ist nicht immer leicht, das Richtige zu tun", sagte eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihm und als der Schwarzhaarige sich umdrehte, blickte er in Meriks schwarze Augen.

„Wo du Recht hast… aber es musste sein. Sie verrennt sich in etwas, das ohnehin keine Früchte tragen wird", antwortete Harry, das schlechte Gewissen nage dennoch an ihm.

„Sie wird darüber hinweg kommen und sich wieder beruhigen".

„Das hoffe ich. Ron wird sauer sein", der Schwarzhaarige ließ die Schultern leicht hängen. Er hatte wirklich versucht, mit seinem früher besten Freund wieder klar zu kommen, aber wie es aussah war ihm das nicht vergönnt.

„Ron hat dich allein gelassen, als du ihn am dringendsten brauchtest, du solltest nichts auf ihn geben und schon gar nicht einer Freundschaft nachtrauern, die ihm so wenig zu bedeuten scheint".

Meriks Lächeln war warm. Er legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und sah ihn beinnahe väterlich an. „Halte dich an die Freunde, die wirklich hinter dir stehen".

Harry nickte verstehend.

„Ich sollte zu Hermione gehen und mit ihr darüber sprechen, oder?", fragte er.

„Ja, das wird das Beste sein", Merik ließ die Hand von der Schulter des Gryffindor gleiten und machte Anstallten zu gehen, ehe er noch einmal zu seinem Schüler blickte. „Ach ja und wenn ich Samstagnacht aufbrecht… gib Acht auf dich".

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte kurz, als der Lehrer den Gang entlang verschwand. Das schreckliche Gefühl, das ihm noch vor wenigen Minuten durch die Knochen gezogen war, schien wie verschwunden. Er fühlte sich zwar noch immer nicht gut, und fürchtete ein Treffen mit Ron, aber er wusste, er hatte das Richtige getan. Ginny im Unklaren zu lassen, hätte ihr hinterher nur noch mehr Kummer verursacht.

Draco saß mit einem dicken, alten Buch in einem seiner Sessel und las darin.

Es war ein Buch über schwarzmagische Zauber, das er sich aus der Bibliothek seines Vaters genommen hatte. So konnte er zum einen so tun, als interessiere er sich für die Wege des Lords und zum anderen versuchen herauszubekommen, mit welchem Zauber dieser die kleine Ayliv am Leben erhielt.

Die Augen des Mädchens ließen dem blonden Slytherin keine Ruhe mehr und er wollte seine Zeit, in der er ein Gefangener im eigenen Haus war, nutzen, um wenigstens etwas zum Krieg beizutragen und wenn er damit das Leben eines unschuldigen Kindes würde retten können, dann war das mehr, als er sich hatte erhoffen können.

Aber bisher war auf nichts gestoßen, das ihm Helfen würde den Tod des Mädchens zu verhindern. Und immer wieder ging ihm der Angriff auf das Ministerium durch den Kopf. Harry begab sich in Gefahr und er selbst war nicht ganz unschuldig daran.

War es das wert, um Weasley Senior und Fudge zu retten?

Was wäre, wenn etwas schief ginge? Wenn Harry etwas zustoßen würde? Draco wünschte sich, er könnte bei der Übernahme dabei sein, aber Voldemort hatte nur das Dark Council für diesen Einsatz ausgewählt. Nur ihnen traute er soweit, wie der Dunkle Lord eben vertraute.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Draco blickte von seinem Buch auf. Er fixierte die Tür mit den Augen, als können er dann durch sie hindurch blicken, und wissen, wer auf der anderen Seite stand, aber das Holz blieb undurchdringlich.

„Herein!", rief er.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Blaise betrat den Raum. Seine blauen Augen fixierten Draco, als er auf ihn zu kam und sich in den Sessel gegenüber sinken ließ.

„Lange nicht gesehen", sagte der Italiener und grinste selbstgefällig.

„Scheint so", erwiderte Draco und schlug das Buch zu.

Blaise deutete mit einem Nicken darauf und fragte: „Was ließ du da?".

„Nichts von Bedeutung, sein paar schwarzmagische Rituale und Zauber. Hauptsächlich in der Verbindung mit dem Tod".

„Mit dem Tod? Wer ist dir denn so auf die Zehen getreten, dass du morden willst?", es sollte nach Spaß klingen, aber der Blonde wusste, dass es keiner war. Seit die beiden DeathEater waren gehörte das Töten zu den Dingen, die sie mit Sicherheit würden durchleben müssen.

„Keiner, ich dachte nur, es kann nicht schaden, etwas darüber zu wissen. Vielleicht fällt mir dabei ja was Schönes für die Muggle ein, die als Nächstes dran sind", Draco setzte ein Grinsen auf und hoffte Blaise würde nicht merken, wie falsch es war.

Der Braunhaarige hob eine Augenbraue und sah seinen besten Freund, wenn man sie denn noch so nennen konnte, skeptisch an.

„Du machst mir was vor, oder?", wollte er lauernd wissen.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Mal ehrlich, Draco. Warum macht dein Vater aus Malfoy Manor den Hauptsitz für alle DeathEater, die nicht zum Dark Council gehören? Weil er den Zusammenhalt in unseren Reihen stärken will? Wohl kaum. Er hält dich und deine Mutter hier gefangen und benutzt Voldemorts Leute, um euch, ohne ihr Wissen, zu überwachen".

Der Blonde grinste schief.

„Gut kombiniert, Blaise. Und was wirst du jetzt tun? Zu Voldemort laufen und petzen, ich sei nicht treu?"

„Nein, aber ich behalte dich im Auge und wenn ich herausfinde, dass du uns sabotierst, dann hast du meinen Dolch im Rücken, schneller vielleicht als den deines Vaters", die blauen Augen fixierten Draco und funkelten warnend und ein wenig erbost zugleich.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an, ich habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen", gab der Blonde zurück.

„Das will ich hoffen und jetzt sag mir, warum du das wirklich ließt", Blaise nickte erneut in Richtung des Buches, das nun auf dem Schoß des blonden Slytherin lag.

„Wegen Ayliv, ich will wissen, mit welchem Zauber sie am Leben erhalten wird", antwortete dieser wahrheitsgemäß.

„Wer ist Ayliv?", wollte Blaise wissen, diesmal schien er ehrlich verwirrt.

„Ein Mädchen, das Voldemort in seiner Gewalt hat. Sie hat kein Herz, aber lebt dennoch. Das macht mich neugierig".

Der Italiener schnaubte und verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen.

„Du hattest schon immer nur Interesse an Dingen, um die andere lieber einen großen Bogen machen, das gilt auch für Potter".

„Was mich interessiert und was nicht, ist meine Sache, oder?"

„Aye, pass nur auf, dass du dir mit deiner Neugier nicht die Finger verbrennst", sagte Blaise, als er sich wieder aus seinem Sessel erhob, um den Raum zu verlassen.

Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen und blickte über die Schulter zurück zu Draco, seine Lippen zierte ein spöttisches Lächeln.

„Ach, nur falls es dich ‚interessiert', ich gehöre auch zu denen, die jetzt hier wohnen, also werden wir uns sicher häufiger sehen".

Als sich die Tür hinter dem Braunhaarigen schloss, entspannte Draco sich merklich. Blaise im Haus zu haben machte das alles nicht leichter, aber er würde sich nicht unter kriegen lassen und weiterhin alles tun, um Harry zu unterstützen.

Minerva saß vor dem Schreibtisch ihres Vorgesetzten Albus Dumbledore. Es war Donnerstag auf Freitagnacht und die Lehrer, die zu dem falschen Termin ins Ministerium geschickt worden waren, um Voldemort in dem Glauben zu lassen, Snape würde seine Nachrichten wie besprochen abliefern, waren gerade zurück gekommen und von einer zweiten Wacheinheit abgelöst worden.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Albus, er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und drehte einen alten Ring zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Zwischenfalls los, wie erwartet. Wir werden die anderen in 6 Stunden ablösen und uns dann weiter abwechseln, bis Sonntagnacht", antwortete sie und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Gut, es muss ganz natürlich aussehen, dass wir dort aufpassen, nachdem heute Nacht nichts geschehen ist. Voldemort darf nicht wissen, dass wir den wirklichen Einsatztag kennen, sonst ist Severus verloren".

„Ich weiß. Und Sie wollen wirklich Sonntagnacht dort auftauchen?", Minerva zog die Brauen besorgt zusammen.

„Ja, meine Liebe. Ich werde dort gebraucht, da bin ich sicher. Es wäre fatal, wenn ich nicht da wäre", erwiderte er und blickte sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg, an. Minerva hasste diesen Blick, denn darunter fühlte sie sich selbst wieder wie eine Schülerin von fünfzehn Jahren.

„Wie Sie meinen. Wir können ohnehin nur beten"

Harry griff nach seinem Firebolt und dem Invisibility Cloak, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu den anderen Mitgliedern der DA machte, die ihn ins Ministerium begleiten würden.

Eigentlich hatte er Dennis Creevey in der Burg lassen wollen, aber der Junge hatte gedroht, sich so lange an einen alten Baum in die Kälte zu ketten, bis er mitdürfte und weil der Schwarzhaarige ein Menschenfreund war, hatte er ihm dann doch erlaubt mit zu kommen.

Ron war derweil nicht sehr gut auf Harry zu sprechen, nachdem Ginny ihm von dem Korb erzählt hatte. Der Rotschopf hatte seinem besten Freund vorgeworfen, dem Mädchen erst Hoffnungen gemacht zu haben, nur um sie dann zu verstoßen und auch auf die Beteuerung hin, das dem gar nicht so war, wollte er seine Meinung nicht ändern. Nichts desto trotz wollten beide ihrem Vater helfen und hatten versprochen, sich professionell zu verhalten.

Als der Gryffindor die Burg verließ und der eisige Wind an seinem Umhang zu zerren begann richtete er seine Augen auf die Anwesenden. Es war Ende Januar und somit waren alle in dicke Wintermäntel gehüllt. Ihre Blicke ruhten auf ihm und sie schienen seine Anweisungen zu erwarten.

Harry räusperte sich.

„Also, wir teilen uns in zwei Gruppen ein, die erste Gruppe folgt Ron, eure Aufgabe ist es, Arthur Weasley zu retten. Zu dieser Gruppe gehören: Ron, Ginny, Colin und Denis Creevey, Terry und Luna. Gruppe zwei folgt mir, wir kümmern uns um Fudge. Dean, Cho, Neville, Hermione, kommt bitte zu mir".

Die Gruppen teilten sich ein und es wurden letzte Glückwünsche ausgetauscht, bevor Harry sich an seine Leute wand.

„Wir reisen mit einer Kombination aus Apparieren und Fliegen, damit man unsere Spur nicht verfolgen kann", erklärte er und erhielt im Gegenzug zustimmendes Nicken. „Vor dem Ministerium treffen wir noch einmal auf Rons Gruppe und fahren zusammen mit dem Besucherfahrstuhl ins Atrium. Von dort aus gehen wir dann in den ersten Stock, dort befindet sich Fugdes Büro, während die andere Gruppe in den zweiten Stock fährt. Wir treffen die anderen erst hier wieder, es wird nicht gewartet, dieses Risiko können wir nicht eingehen".

Nach einem letzten Blick auf die Anwesenden, schwang Harry sich auf seinen Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab.

Der Himmel über ihm war sternenklar und die Luft eisigkalt, aber das Adrenalin, welches in seinen Körper strömte, lies ihn jede Kälte vergessen. Vor ihm lag einzig und allein die kommende Aufgabe.

Die Reise nach London dauerte circa einen halbe Stunde und Erleichterung machte sich in dem Gryffindor breit, als er vor der Telefonzelle, die den Eingang ins Ministerium bildete, wieder auf Rons Gruppe traf.

„Passen wir alle in das Ding rein?", fragte Dean Thomas, als der Rotschopf die Tür öffnete.

„Dean, bist du nun ein Zauberer oder nicht?", fragte Colin und schüttelte den Kopf, als beide Gruppen in die Telefonzelle traten, die sich magisch in der Größe anpasste.

Ron wählte die Nummer 62442, die Zahlen, welche das Wort ‚Magic' ergaben, und der Fahrstuhl begann sich zu bewegen.

„Wenn wir unten sind, gehen beide Gruppen sofort zu separaten Fahrstühlen, wir dürfen keine Zelt verlieren", sagte Harry, während Ron seinen Blick auffing und ernst nickte.

Während sie an den einzelnen Etagen vorbeifuhren drangen die ersten kampfähnlichen Geräusche an ihre Ohren. Knallen und Zischen erfüllte sie Luft und Brandgeruch stieg ihnen in die Nase.

„Ron, wie kommt es, dass mitten in der Nacht so viele Leute hier sind?", frage Cho, sie hatte die Brauen besorgt zusammen gezogen.

„Sie schieb'n Doppelschicht'n, weg'n Voldemort. In Friedenszeit'n ist nachts geschloss'n, aber im Ausnahmezustand muss auch in der Nacht gearbeitet werd'n. Und mein Vater ist hier, bin sicher. Wenn es Doppelschicht'n zu schieben gilt, ist er immer der Erste, der davon betroff'n is'".

„Wenn ihr ihn in zwei Stunden nicht findet kommt ihr ohne ihn zurück, verstanden?", sagte Harry ernst.

„Was? Nein! Ich bleibe bis wir ihn haben!", rief Ginny, Zorn funkelte in ihren Augen.

„Das ist Selbstmord! Wenn wir hierbei sterben, ist niemandem geholfen. Ihr kommt zurück, verstanden?"

Ron nickte stumm und erntete dafür ebenfalls einen erbosten Blick seiner Schwester, aber sie kam nicht mehr dazu, noch etwas zu sagen, denn sie erreichten in diesem Moment das Atrium und die Türen öffneten sich.

Gespenstige Leere empfing sie, als sie aus dem Lift stiegen.

Der Springbrunnen in der Mitte des Atriums war zersprungen, Wasser verteilte sich über den Boden. Der Tisch des Sicherheitsbeauftragten fehlte, die Kamine waren unbrauchbar gemacht worden und überall auf dem Boden lagen Scherben und Splitter, die von einem Kampf herzurühren schienen. Über ihnen erklang noch immer, stark gedämpft, das Geräusch der Flüche und Zauber, die gegen Wände und Gegenstände schlugen, vermischt mit den Schreien der Getroffenen.

„Merlin, steh uns bei", flüsterte Terry.

„Die DeathEater waren vor uns hier. Wir müssen die beiden potentiellen Opfer finden", erklärte Hermione sachlich.

Die beiden Gruppen trennten sich und Harry führte seine zum nächsten Lift. Unter ihren Füßen knackten die Scherben und sie hielten die Zauberstäbe trotz der Abwesenheit andere Leute, bereit, um sich, falls nötig, sofort verteidigen zu können.

Der Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich, als wäre er wieder ein dreiviertel Jahr jünger und sei auf dem Weg ins Department of Mysteries. Es war, als sehe er Sirius vor sich, wie er durch den Vorhang fiel, sah sich selbst, wie er Bellatrix verfolge und hier im Atrium Voldemort begegnete. Nun war es wieder soweit, sie würde vermutlich erneut im Ministerium auf einander treffen. Doch diesmal war Harry vorbereitet, diesmal würde der Lord keine Chance haben, in seinen Kopf einzudringen.

Als sie den Lift erreichten und dieser nach oben fuhr herrschte Schweigen unter den Anwesenden. Sie alle bangten, welch Bild sich ihnen zeigen würde, wenn sie den ersten Stock erreichten.

Besorgte Blicke wurden ausgetauscht, bis Neville dann doch das Wort ergriff: „Was machen wir, wenn Fudge nicht in seinem Büro ist?".

„Wenn er da nicht ist, dann hat Voldemort ihn vermutlich in die Kerker gebracht", sagte Hermione bemüht gefasst.

„Kerker? Das Ministerium hat Kerker?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ja, im Zehnten Stock. Dort ist der Gerichtssaal des Wizengamot, und entsprechend gibt es dort auch Kerker, um die Sträflinge unterzubringen, bis die Verhandlung beginnt. Voldemort wird sie zweckentfremden, denn ich glaube nicht, dass er Fudge einfach nur tötet. Er will Informationen".

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte verstehend, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete. Fünf Zauberstäbe deuteten in den Gang, der nun vor ihnen lag, aber auch hier herrschte Leere.

„Wie es scheint, war Voldemort vor uns da", sagte Cho, dann verließen sie den Lift und gingen langsam, behutsam, stets vorsichtig, mit dem Zauberstab bereit, Richtung Büro des Ministers, das am Ende des Ganges lag.

Etliche der schwarzen Kacheln an der Wand waren zersprungen, Papierfetzen, Glasscherben und zum Teil auch Blut, bedeckten den Boden. Harry lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Er hoffe inständig, dass sie noch nicht zu spät waren.

Als sie an einer der Bürotüren vorbei kamen, ertönten Schritten weiter hinten im Gang. Hermion zog ihn in den Raum und kurz drauf waren alle fünf hinter einer Tür versteckt, die einen Spalt breit aufstand.

Stimmen ertönten im Gang, als die beiden DeathEater schnellen Schrittes vorbei liefen.

„- des Phönix war im Weg".

„Wir hätten damit rechnen müssen, war do-"

Als die Geräusche der Schuhe auf dem Glas verklangen blickte Harry kurz zu Hermione.

„Der Phönixorden ist hier. Wir sind nicht die Einzigen, die Widerstand leisten", flüsterte er, ein Hauch der Erleichterung machte sich in seiner Brust breit.

„Ich weiß. Denkst du sie haben uns bemerkt?"

„Die beiden DeathEater? Nein, die waren zu beschäftigt. Wir gehen jetzt gleich weiter, aber wenn Fudge nicht in seinem Büro ist, dann versteckt ihr euch darin und ich gehe allein die Kerker", Harry fixierte jeden von ihnen Moment mit den Augen.

„Aber Harry, das ist gefährlich, warum willst du allein gehen?", warf Cho ein, ihr Blick war voller Sorge und wenn der Schwarzhaarige noch etwas für sie empfunden hätte, so wäre er jetzt sicher geschmeichelt gewesen.

„Ganz einfach, dann ist Voldemort mit Sicherheit bei ihm und ich kann und will nicht riskieren, dass ihr ihm begegnen müsst. Das ist meine Aufgabe, nicht eure".

„Warum? Warum sollen wir nicht genauso die Gefahr eingehen, wie du?", wollte Neville wissen, er hatte das Kinn ausgestreckt und versuchte so stolz und selbstbewusst zu wirken, wie es eben möglich war, in solch einer Situation.

„Weil ich diese Narbe trage und nicht ihr. Es ist nicht eure Bürde, sondern meine. Wenn ich Fugde habe, lasse ich es euch über die Galleone wissen und wir treffen uns im Atrium, verstanden?".

Alle nickten, aber Harry wusste, dass es ihnen nicht passte, doch er konnte keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen. Wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit so groß war, Voldemort zu begegnen, dann war das seine Sache und niemand sonst durfte hineingezogen werden.

Gemeinsam gingen sie weiter den zerstörten Gang entlang, bis sie die Tür zum Büro des Ministers erreichten. Mit dem Zauberstab im Anschlag stieß er die Tür auf und betrat einen völlig verwüsteten Raum.

Die Bilder waren zerrissen, Papier lag überall verstreut, die magischen Fenster waren zersprungen, das Mobiliar lag in Splittern über den Boden verteilt. Der Geruch von Rauch lag in der Luft und Blut war am Boden zu sehen.

„Wer auch immer vor uns hier war, er hat den Minister nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst", sagte Dean, er hatte die Brauen tief über die Augen gezogen.

„Ich bin sicher, es war Voldemort selbst. Ich hole Fudge, ihr wartet hier", sagte Harry bestimmt und zog seinen Invisibility Cloak hervor.

„Soll nicht wenigstens ich mit kommen?", fragte Hermione, ihr Blick schien ihn fast anzuflehen.

„Nein, ich mach das allein. Du musst hier bleiben, bitte"

Sie gab sich geschlagen. Es blieb keine Zeit, zum Streiten. Wenn Voldemort den Minister wirklich in seiner Gewalt hatte, dann musste schnell gehandelt werden.

„Wenn ich ihn da unten nicht finde, dann komme ich zurück und wir verschwinden von hier. Suchen können wir ihn nicht, das wäre zu gefährlich. Noch wissen sie vermutlich nicht, dass wir da sind und das sollte auch so bleiben", erklärte Harry, bevor er sich von den anderen abwandte, den Raum verließ und draußen den Umhang über sich warf.

Noch immer hielt er den Zauberstab bereit und versuchte so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen, als er sich wieder zum Lift begab. Er wusste, er würde in den neunten Stock fahren müssen und dann eine Treppe hinunter gehen, denn es gab keinen Lift, der in den zehnten Stock fuhr.

Mit klopfendem Herzen, stieg es in den Fahrstuhl und fuhr ins Department of Mysteries. Zurück, zu dem Ort, den er so sehr fürchtete, der ihm so viel Schmerz zugefügt hatte. Er würde zurückkehren, an den Ort, der ihm das Bisschen Familie genommen hatte, das er jemals gehabt hatte.

Mit Mühe dränge er die aufkeimenden Erinnerungen zurück, als er den Lift verließ und in den Gang trat.

Hier war die Welt eine andere. Flüche zucken durch die Luft und Rufe drangen zu ihm. Der beißende Geruch von frischem Blut und Rauch wehte ihm entgegen und vor sich konnte er Remus und Tonks sehen, die sich im Duell mit Bellatrix und Fenrir befanden.

Hexe gegen Hexe, Werwolf gegen Werwolf.

„Ihr hättet nicht kommen sollen", rief Bellatrix, in ihren Augen funkelte der Wahnsinn und gleichzeitig eine entsetzliche Freude, über das Grauen, das heute Nacht geschehen war und noch geschehen würde.

„Oh doch, werte Tante! Heute Nacht findest du deinen Meister", erwiderte Tonks und wehrte eine Zauber ab, der auf sie zukam.

Harry schluckte hart. Einmal mehr war er wieder fünfzehn und musste zusehen, wie Bellatrix Sirius tötete. Wut schien in ihm aufzusteigen, aber der Schwarzhaarige kämpfte sie zurück, versuchte sich auf sein Vorhaben zu konzentrieren.

Leise und ganz langsam schlich er an den Kämpfenden vorbei. So gern er auch geholfen hätte, dazu war jetzt keine Zeit.

Er war eigentlich schon an ihnen vorbei, als Harry durch Bellatrix Stimme stehen blieb.

„Stirb, Blutsverräter! Avada Kedavra!", rief sie und, als Tonks lebloser Körper auf den Boden aufschlug, begann sie aus tiefster Seele zu Lachen, so wie damals, als sie Sirius getötet hatte.

Harry hörte Remus vor Kummer aufheulen, als er Fenrir einen Fluch verpasste, der diesen gegen die Wand schlug, wo er ohnmächtig liegen blieb.

Im gleichen Moment rollte eine Welle aus Trauer und Hass über Harry hinweg. Er wusste nicht, was er tat, als er den Zauberstab auf Bellatrix richtete und „Sanguinem fundere" rief. Der Fluch traf die Hexe völlig unvorbereitet und ihre Schreie füllten keine Sekunde später den Gang, als sie aus allen Körperöffnungen zu bluten begann.

Einen Moment blieb Harry, noch immer unter dem Umhang verborgen, wie angewurzelt stehen. Remus sah sich verwirrt um, dann begann der Schwarzhaarige zu laufen, während die Tränen in Strömen seine Wangen hinab liefen.

Er wollte nur noch weg; weg von Remus Blick, weg von den Schreien der Hexe, die, getroffen von dem schwarzen Fluch, auf dem Boden lag und sich im eigenen Blut wälzte. Was hatte er getan? Wie hatte er das tun können? War er selbst nicht besser, als Voldemort oder war es richtig gewesen? In seinem Kopf schien alles durcheinander.

Er flog die Treppe förmlich herunter, das Herz raste in seiner Brust, als er den zehnten Stock erreichte und vor den Türen der Kerker stehen blieb. Die Tür stand offen und im Inneren konnte er Fudge erkennen. Noch lebte der Minister. Harry beschloss, sich kurz zu sammeln und wieder zu Atem zu kommen, dann würde er tun, wofür er hergekommen war und dann verschwinden.

Lord Voldemort war mit dem Verlauf der Nacht weitestgehend zufrieden. Es war nicht sehr schwer gewesen, den Minister in seine Gewalt zu bringen, auch wenn das Büro dabei ein wenig in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war.

Der einzige Dorn in seinem Auge waren mal wieder Dumbledores Leute gewesen. Natürlich hatte der alte Narr mit dem Angriff vor zwei Tagen gerechnet und seine Leute ins Ministerium geschickt, Snape hatte ihm also die richtige Nachricht überbracht. Nur hatte er, Voldemort selbst, nicht damit gerechnet, dass der alte Mann seine Leute im Gebäude lassen würde. Natürlich hatten seine Spione ihn von der Anwesenheit unterrichtet, aber es wollte nicht mehr warten. Es war an der Zeit, Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen und endlich die Geschicke des Landes zu leiten.

Er brauchte das Ministerium, um den nächsten Schritt seiner Herrschaft vorzubereiten.

Nun schritt er vor dem gefangenen Minister for Magic auf und ab. Sein Gesicht lag in der Kapuze des Umhangs verborgen, den er trug. Er wusste, nur seine roten Augen würden aus dem Schwarz herausstechen und genau das würde seine Opfer noch verängstigter machen.

Der Dunkle Lord labte sich an ihrer Angst und genoss es, in die verschreckten Gesichter zu blicken.

Voldemort blieb vor dem Minister stehen. Dieser war mit Ketten an die Wand gefesselt, seine Kleidung war zerrissen und der Körper übersäht mit tiefen Wunden.

„So, so sie werden dich also retten, ja?", fragte der Lord, seine kalte, klare Stimme wurde von den Wänden zurück geworfen, ebenso wie das hohe, höhnische Lachen, das auf die Frage folgte. „Glaubst du wirklich, der Phönixorden hat die Kraft, gegen mein Dark Council zu bestehen?".

„Du wirst dafür bezahlen…", presste Fudge zwischen den Zähnen hervor, in seinen Augen lagen Schmerz und Wut.

Voldemort lachte erneut. Die Torheit dieses Mannes war einfach unendlich komisch und seine Hoffnung auf Rettung zu zerstören würde ihm große Freude bereiten. Welch ein Anblick, wenn das Licht in den Augen des Ministers erlöschen würde. Der Lord freute sich bereits darauf.

„Howarts ist gefallen und das Ministerium auch. Und bald wird auch dein Name auf der Liste derer stehen, die an Lord Voldemort zerbrochen sind, weil sie nicht stark genug waren, das Feuer zu ertragen, in dem ich die Welt neu schmiede", Wonne rollte über ihn hinweg, als er den Zauberstab auf Fudge richtete.

„Crucio"

Die Schreie des Mannes waren wie Musik in seinen Ohren und er gab sich der Qual seines Opfers hin. Genoss jedes Quäntchen Leid, das er aus seinem Opfer heraus pressen konnte, bis Schritte im Gang seine Extasse beendeten.

Rodolphus betrat den Raum, sein Atem ging schwer, er schien sich beeilt zu haben.

Wut stieg in Voldemort auf, als er seinen Gefolgsmann musterte.

„Was ist?", schnarrte er. Von seinem Opfer ablassen zu müssen gefiel ihm nicht.

„Dumbledore, er ist hier", war alles, was Rodolphus sagte, aber mehr war auch nicht nötig, um alle Gedanken an Fudge aus dem Kopf des Dunklen Lords zu wischen. Seine Welt schien sich nur noch im den alten Zauberer zu drehen.

Es war an der Zeit, diesen Narren auszuschalten!

Harry stand an die Wand gepresst neben dem Kerkerraum, als Voldemort und Lestrange an ihm vorbei rauschten.

Dumbledore war da… Erleichterung schien den Schwarzhaarigen zu durchfluten. Wenn der Schulleiter da wäre, dann bestand vielleicht doch noch die Hoffnung, dass das Ministerium in den richtigen Händen blieb.

Dennoch wollte der Gryffindor sich dieser Hoffnung nicht hingeben und nutzte Voldemorts Abwesendheit, um in den Kerkerraum zu gehen.

Vor ihm an der Wand stand Fudge. Sein Zustand war erbärmlich, aber Harry konnte nur begrenzt Mitleid für diesen Mann empfinden. Er zog sich den Umhang vom Kopf und sah zu, wie Schreck und Erkenntnis in die Augen des Mannes ihm gegenüber traten.

„Potter, was machen Sie hier?", fragte er mit schwacher, kratziger Stimme.

„Was denken Sie wohl? Ich bin hier, um Ihnen zu helfen!", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und ging auf die Ketten zu, die Fudge hielten. „Finite", murmelte er und die Fesseln aus Metall ließen ihren Gefangenen gehen.

Der Minister konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten und Harry musste ihn stützen. Schnell griff er nach der Galleone in seiner Hosentasche und ließ die anderen wissen, dass er Fudge hatte und sie sich im Atrium treffen würden, dann begann er den Mann aus dem Raum zu begleiten.

Sie kamen nur langsam voran, denn Fudge konnte kaum einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen und lehnte sich schwer auf den Gryffindor, dem am oberen Ende der Treppe die Puste auszugehen drohte.

Er hörte Schritte im Gang und erkannte eine Gestallt, die auf ihn zukam. In einem Kampf hätte er kaum eine Chance, denn der Minister war eine zusätzliche Last. Harrys Herz begann erneut zu rasen, noch immer brannten die Tränen auf seinen Wangen, und der Kloß in seiner Brust wurde immer größer. Tonks sterben zu sehen, tat weh, aber jetzt wappnete er sich innerlich gegen seinen eigenen Tod.

Er wollte schon die Augen schließen, als er die Gestallt erkannte, die da auf die zukam. Es war kein anderer als Remus. Sein Gesicht verschmiert mit Blut, die Augen müde und der Umhang zerrissen.

„Harry, du hättest nicht herkommen sollen", sagte er, als er den Jungen erreichte und den Minister auf seine Schultern lud.

„Ich musste kommen, wir konnten nicht zulassen, dass Unschuldige sterben", erklärte der Angesprochene.

„Wir?", Remus zog die Brauen zusammen, während sie gemeinsam den nun leeren Gang entlang gingen. Bellatrix war verschwunden, aber Harry traute sich nicht zu fragen, was mit ihr passiert war.

„Ja, Ron und ich führen jeweils eine Gruppe. Meine Leute erwarten mich im Atrium".

„Das war gefährlich Harry. Ihr hättet sterben können heute Nacht", die Stimme seines früheren Lehrers war warm, aber tadelnd zugleich.

„Ich weiß, aber ich kann nicht einfach zusehen, das weißt du", erwiderte Harry.

Sie beiden betraten den Lift und fuhren Richtung Atrium nach oben.

„Du bist in manchen Dingen deinem Vater sehr ähnlich. Er hätte vermutlich das Gleiche getan", sagte Remus seufzend.

„Es tut mir leid, was mit Tonks passiert ist", flüsterte Harry und konnte den Schmerz in den Augen des Werwolfs sehen.

„Schon gut…", würgte dieser hervor und angespannte Stille legte sich über sie.

Der Schwarzhaarige war dankbar, als sich die Tür des Lifts öffnete und er in die Augen seiner Freunde blickte, die ihn erwarteten. Dean und Neville kamen herbei geeilt und nahmen Remus die Last des Ministers ab.

„Harry?", sagte der Werwolf und fing den Blick des Jungen ein.

„Ja?"

„James wäre stolz auf dich"

Der Gryffindor lächelte und nickte, bevor er mit seiner Gruppe zum Besucherfahrstuhl ging und hinauffuhr – in Sicherheit. Die Worte schienen ihn von innen zu wärmen, als die kalte Nachtluft ihn umfing.

Er wusste nicht, was aus Ron und seiner Gruppe geworden war, aber er wusste, wenn er noch mal vor der Wahl stehen würde, die Entscheidung wäre die Gleiche. Er konnte einfach nicht zusehen, wenn andere leiden mussten.

Kapitel16 Ende


	18. Kapitel17 Diagonally

Kapitel17 Diagonally

Schweigend betrachtete Harry die aktuelle Ausgabe des Daily Prophet. Zwei große Schlagzeilen bestimmten die Titelseite und ließen keinen Platz für andere Meldungen. Die obere lautete:

**Minister Fudge – Rücktritt! Er war dem Druck nicht gewachsen!**

Darunter befand sich ein Bild des ehemaligen Ministers, wie er mit sich immer wieder im Gang umsah, als erwarte er jeden Moment einen Angriff. Nach dem Skandal über Voldemorts Rückkehr hatte der Minister in der Tat wohl keine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt, aber das Bild ließ es aussehen, als habe er eine Psychose entwickelt und nicht bloß Angst, weil er in seinem Amt natürlich zu den Gefährdeten gehörte.

Unter der Abbildung befand sich ein Verweis zum langen Bericht auf Seite 2 der Zeitung.

Harry hatte ihn noch nicht gelesen, denn die zweite Schlagzeile des Tages hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit gefangen genommen: Die Verkündung des neuen Minister for Magic.

**Nachfolge geklärt – Lucius Malfoy neuer Minister for Magic!**

Auch unter dieser Schlagzeile befand sich ein Bild, auf dem links Lucius Malfoy zu sehen war; das Kinn stolz und arrogant erhoben, der Gehstock mit dem Schlangenkopf in seiner Hand, das blonde Haar elegant nach hinten gekämmt, ein zufriedenes und selbstsicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen tragend. Neben ihm stand seine Frau, Narcissa.

Harry hat sie schon einmal gesehen, beim Quidditch World Cup vor zwei Jahren. Aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie damals so schön ausgesehen hatte, wie dort auf diesem Bild.

Das blonde Haar war offen, umspielte ein Gesicht, das einer Veela hätte gehören können, die blauen Augen leuchteten in einem sanften Glanz, ein paar Fältchen lagen um ihre Mundwinkel, das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen war zurückhaltend und stolz zugleich. Sie strahle etwas aus, das Harry sofort verstehen ließ, warum Draco sie nicht leiden lassen konnte und sie so sehr liebte.

Vor wenigen Jahren war Narcissa Malfoy sicher die schönste Frau gewesen, die der Schwarzhaarige je gesehen hatte.

Doch auch sie konnte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht lange fesseln. Seine Augen blieben auf der Person in der Mitte des Bildes hängen.

Zwischen seinen Eltern stand Draco und blickte mit einem Lächeln, das dem seiner Mutter nicht unähnlich war, in die Kamera. Wahrscheinlich würde es keinem auffallen, der den Blonden weniger gut kannte, als Harry es tat, aber das Lächeln war falsch und aufgesetzt. Die grauen Augen wirkten fast stumpf, verglichen mit dem flüssigen Silber, das der Gryffindor sonst zu sehen bekam. Das Bild war eine Farce und Draco war gezwungen worden, so zu tun, als sei er der stolze Sohn des neuen Ministers.

Unter dem Bild befand sich ebenfalls ein Verweis, für weitere Informationen doch Seite 4 zu lesen.

Frustriert schlug Harry Seite 4 auf und blickte erneut in das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy, der auf einem Sofa vor einem Kamin saß, zu seinen Füßen zwei große Wolfshunde, und Fragen eines Reportes beantwortete, der ihm gegenüber saß.

Weiter unten auf der Seite befand sich ein weiteres Bild, das Draco und seine Mutter zeigte, die auf dem gleichen Sofa saßen, mit einem weiteren Verweis, diesmal auf ein Interview mit der stolzen Ministerfamilie auf Seite 6.

Obwohl es dem Schwarzhaarigen unter den Nägeln brannte, dieses Interview zu lesen, zwang er sich dazu, auf Seite 4 zu verweilen und richtete seine Augen auf die Überschrift.

**Lucius Malfoy – der neue Mann in Fudges Büro**

_Nach dem plötzlichen, aber nicht ganz unerwarteten, Rücktritt des ehemaligen Ministers Cornelius Oswald Fudge wurde zum Glück schnell Ersatz gefunden. _

_Mister Lucius Malfoy, vorgeschlagen von Mister Walden MacNair, der ebenfalls im Ministerium arbeitet, hat die Wahl gestern, einen Tag nach Minister Fudges Rücktritt, gewonnen. Sein einziger Konkurrent war Mister Mundungus Flechter, der leider nicht ernst genommen werden konnte. _

_Minister Malfoy hat bereits einige Änderungen geplant, die er in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten einführen wird. Uns hat er exklusiv verraten welche das sind:_

_Das erste und oberste Ziel des neuen Ministers ist eine Reform des Wahlsystems. Der Minister wird auch weiterhin von den Vorsitzenden der einzelnen Departments gewählt, aber die Wahl des restlichen Regierungscorpus soll eine Volkwahl werden. Zugelassen sind Männer und Frauen, die das siebzehnte Lebensjahr überschritten haben und nachweisen können, dass es in ihrer Familie in den letzten 5 Generationen keine Mugglestämmigen gibt. _

_Als Minister kandidieren können mit dem neuen System nur noch reinblütige Zauberer, denn nur ein Pureblood hat wirklich einen Überblick über das, was die Zauberergesellschaft braucht. Jeder, der Muggleblut in sich hat, hat gleich mit auch einen verwässerten Blick, denn was für Muggle gut sein mag, muss noch lange nicht bedeuten, dass dies auch für Zauberer gilt, so Minister Malfoy. _

_Des Weiteren werden Reformen im Schulsystem angestrebt, die umsetzen sollen, was Ex-Minister Fudge letztes Jahr leider nicht gelungen ist. _

_Hogwarts wird weiter alle Schüler unterrichten, aber neben den vier Häusern, die uns alle wohl bekannte sind, wird der Unterricht sich auch auf die Abstammung der Schüler konzentrieren. Wer von beiden Elternteilen magisches Blut mitbekommen hat, wird andere Kurse besuchen, als Mugglekinder. Wie genau diese Änderungen aussehen werden wollte Minister Malfoy noch nicht verraten. Aber er sagte uns, dass nach den Änderungen dafür Sorge getragen werde, dass es in Zukunft viele fähige Zauberer gäbe, die auch einen genauen Blick dafür haben, was die großen Fragen der Zeit sind und wie man sie beantworten kann. Hogwarts wird also mündige und handlungsfähige Schüler ausbilden, die hinter her gute Arbeit für uns und unsere Welt leisten werden._

_Die Außenpolitik soll sich ebenfalls ändern, vor allem im Bezug auf Magical Law Enforcment und damit verbunden, Auslieferungsvereinbarungen für Kriminelle, insbesondere für das europäische Ausland und die USA. Hinzu kommen politische Zusammenarbeiten, um eine Gesellschaft von Hexen und Zauberern zu erschaffen, die es irgendwann schaffen können, aus der Zurückgezogenheit aufzusteigen und der Welt zu zeigen, dass es uns wirklich gibt._

_Was auch immer uns da genau erwartet, es wird Großes sein, da sind wir uns bei Minister Malfoy sicher._

Harry seufzte. Das machte wenig Mut für die Zukunft, aber viel mehr, als die politischen Änderungen interessierte ihn das Interview mit Draco und Narcissa. Er schlug Seite 6 auf und ließ den Blick über die neue Überschrift gleiten.

**Das exklusive Interview mit der Familie des neuen Ministers**

_Narcissa und Draco Malfoy sind bereit dem Daily Prophet exklusiv zu erzählen, wie sie die Wahl des neuen Ministers miterlebt haben, was sie sich erhoffen, wie sie Minister Malfoy unterstützen und wie stolz sie sind._

_Dazu haben wir beide noch gestern Abend getroffen und zwei sehr respektvolle, aber ihrer Position würdige, Personen getroffen. _

_**Mrs. Malfoy, Sie sind jetzt seit zwanzig Jahren mit ihrem Mann verheiratet, hätten sie bei der Hochzeit jemals damit gerechnet, dass er einmal Minister werden würde?**_

_Ich wusste schon immer, dass Lucius große Ziele hat und auch das Können und die Mittel, diese zu erreichen, aber mit dem Minister habe selbst ich nicht gerechnet. Was mich nicht minder stolz macht, ganz im Gegenteil._

_**Draco, Sie sind jetzt in ihrem vorletzten Jahr in Hogwarts, Zeit sich über die Zukunft Gedanken zu machen, haben Sie vor es ihrem Vater gleich zu tun?**_

_Nein, Politik ist nichts für mich. Ich freue mich für meinen Vater, dass seine Ziele erreicht wurden, aber für mich selbst wünsche ich mir etwas Anderes. _

_**Was denn genau?**_

_Vielleicht gelingt es mir, Professor Snape in seiner Rolle als Poitionsmaster abzulösen, das läge mir mehr, als die Politik._

_**Mrs. Malfoy, wie fühlen Sie sich persönlich, als First Lady?**_

_Das ist die gleiche Frage, die man nach jedem Geburtstag gestellt bekommt und die Antwort ist die Gleiche, ich kann keine Veränderung feststellen. Was mein Mann politisch macht wirkt sich auf das Familienleben nicht aus._

_**Werden Sie ihren Mann zu repräsentativen Anlässen begleiten?**_

_Je nachdem zu welchen Anlässen. Aber ich denke ja. Solange Draco mich hier nicht braucht habe ich Zeit, meinen Mann in jeder Art zu unterstützen. _

_**Draco, Sie platzen doch sicher vor stolz, was denken Sie, wie werden ihre Freunde auf solche Nachrichten reagieren?**_

_Ich bin sicher, dass alle meine Freunde bereits davon wissen. Die Meisten lesen Zeitung, fangen für Gewöhnlich mit der Titelseite an._

_**Denken Sie, dass man Sie in der Schule anders behandeln wird?**_

_Ich denke nicht. Die wichtigen Leute schließen nicht von mir auf meinen Vater und die anderen halten mich so oder so für verzogen._

_**Man sagt, Sie hätten ein schlechtes Verhältnis zu Harry Potter, denken Sie, das wird sich jetzt ändern?**_

_Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass sich zwischen Mr. Potter und mir in Zukunft so schnell was ändern wird. Was mein Vater beruflich macht ändert nichts an Antipathien und Sympathien._

_**Vielen Dank an Sie beide für die offenen Worte.**_

Frustriert schlug Harry die Zeitung zu. Er war eigentlich zum Frühstück in den Speisesaal gekommen, aber die Meldungen des Tages hatten ihm den Appetit verdorben.

Hermione ließ sich neben ihn auf die Bank sinken und griff zum Kaffee.

„Was gibt's Neues?", fragte sie und nickt Richtung Daily Prophet, den der Schwarzhaarige grade zur Seite legte und am Liebsten nicht mehr angesehen hätte.

„Lucius Malfoy ist Minister for Magic", sagte er düster und beobachtete, sie seine beste Freundin mitten in der Bewegung stoppte.

„Was? Malfoy? Warum?", entkam es ihren Lippen.

„Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich weil Voldemort seine Finger im Spiel hatte", erwiderte Harry und schob sein Rührei auf dem Teller hin und her.

„Nicht zu glauben, das macht es auch nicht leichter!", maulte Hermione.

„Was ist nicht leichter?", fragte Neville, der gerade hinzukam.

„Lucius Malfoy ist neuer Minister", antwortete Hermione.

Wie zu erwarten war, sprachen sich die Neuigkeiten schnell in der Burg herum und waren das Topthema des Tages, sowohl bei den Schülern, als auch bei ihren provisorischen Lehrern.

Am Abend saß Harry in Merik Parkers Büro und hielt ein Glas Firewhiskey in der Hand, neben ihm brannte in wärmendes Feuer im Kamin.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Malfoy wird sicher nach und nach die hohen Positionen mit Leuten füllen, die Voldemort loyal sind. Er bekommt vollen Zugriff auf Azkaban und alle anderen Institutionen", der Schwarzhaarige drehte das Glas in der Hand und betrachtete die Flüssigkeit, als sei sie das Interessanteste der Welt.

„Wir können nichts tun. Der Phönixorden hat versucht ihn aufzuhalten, aber es hat nicht geklappt. Du hast selbst gesehen, was mit Tonks passiert ist", erwiderte Merik.

„Wir können aber doch nicht einfach nur zusehen! Wenn erstmal Rufus Scrimgeor von seinem Posten enthoben wurde, hat Voldemort über Malfoy Zugriff auf Azkaban!".

„Was hast du denn mit Azkaban? Warum ist das so wichtig?", wollte der Lehrer wissen und nahm einen Schluck Whiskey.

„Cecilia Black. Sirius Schwester. Sie ist in Azkaban, aber Voldemort plant sie zu befreien. Soweit ich weiß, steht sie Bellatrix in nichts nach".

„Harry, woher weißt du von Cecilia?", fragte Merik, er zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Draco hat mir von ihr erzählt und von ihrem Sohn, Imago", erklärte der Gryffindor, seine grünen Augen fixierten den Professor.

„Versprich mir, dass du dich nicht mit ihr anlegen wirst, sie ist gefährlich. Gefährlicher als ihre gestörte Cousine Bella".

Harry schluckte hart und blickte ins Feuer. Die Flammen tanzten vor seinen Augen und nahmen seinen Blick gefangen.

„Das kann ich nicht, Merik. Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen. Es gibt Menschen, die ich beschützen muss und wenn das beinhaltet, dass ich mich Cecilia stelle, dann ist das so", sagte er ernst, aber ruhig, seine Augen noch immer auf den Kamin gerichtet.

„Harry, alle, die du beschützen musst, sind hier!", erwiderte Merik, seine Stimme war einen Hauch lauter geworden und Sorge schwang nun darin mit.

„Nein, Draco und seine Mutter sind irgendwo da draußen. Gefangen in ihrem eigenen Haus. Ich werde sie nicht Voldemorts Wahnsinn überlassen".

Merik seufzte.

„Wenn es um Malfoy geht, kann man dir nicht helfen, richtig?", fragte er.

„Richtig".

„Was machen wir mit unseren Gästen, Harry?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was sollen wir tun? Arthur und Fudge bleiben hier, bis entweder ich tot bin, oder Voldemort".

Merik musterte ihn ruhig und mit ernstem Ausdruck.

„Du solltest ins Bett gehen, Harry. Ich denke nicht, dass du letzte Nacht viel geschlafen hast".

„Nein, in der Tat nicht. Die Bilder von Vorgesternnacht waren noch ziemlich deutlich, aber das wird heute nicht anders sein", antwortete der Gryffindor.

Merik stand von seinem Stuhl, ihm gegenüber, auf und ging zum Regal hinter dem Schreibtisch, von wo er mit einer kleinen Phiole wiederkam, die er Harry überreichte.

„Dreamless Sleep Potion, der wird dir helfen", sagte er und lächelte kurz.

Der Goldjunge erwiderte das Lächeln, dann trank er seinen Firewhiskey in einem Zug leer und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Danke für das Gespräch, Merik. Du hast Recht, ich brauchte Schlaf".

Harry erhob sich, schenkte dem Professor ein letztes Lächeln, dann verließ er den Raum.

„Professor, es sind nur noch sechs Wochen, bis zu den Iden des März", sagte Severus Snape, der in einem Sessel seines neuen Büros saß.

Er war allein mit Dumbledore, der nach der Schlacht im Ministerium vor zwei Tagen, müde und älter denn je aussah. Dieser seufzte leise und Severus spürte, wie ihn der Schulleiter musterte.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Dass etwas getan werden muss! Dass wir diese Chance nicht einfach so verstreichen lassen können!"

Dumbledore seufzte und rieb sich über den Bart.

„Harry ist noch nicht so weit, Severus. Der gestrige Abend hat das bewiesen. Er hat zwar Bellatrix Lestrange aufgehalten, aber es ist fraglich, ob die Schüler ohne mein Auftauchen, lebend wieder aus dem Ministerium heraus gekommen wären".

„Wer spricht von Potter, Professor? Ich werde mich um Voldemort kümmern", erwiderte der Potionsmaster.

„Das geht nicht. Du weißt, dass es Harrys Aufgabe ist. Er wurde von der Prophezeiung auserwählt", der Schulleiter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das interessiert mich nicht. Dieser Irre muss gestoppt werden, sonst steuern wir aufs Chaos zu".

Dumbledore zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Was ist los, Severus, dass du auf einmal so überstürzt handeln willst?"

„Nichts, Professor. Ich möchte nur die Chance, diese unleidliche Sache zu beenden. So schnell wie möglich".

„Das könnte dein Todesurteil sein", erwiderte der Schulleiter und sah seinen Lehrer über die Halbmondbrille hinweg an.

„Mir war immer klar, dass ich durch Voldemorts Hand sterben würde"

Der alte Schulleiter seufzte und sah plötzlich unendlich müde aus.

„Ich kann dich nicht davon abhalten, oder?", fragte er.

„Nein, können Sie nicht. Es tut mir Leid", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Mann.

„Dann sollten wir zumindest einen Plan haben"

Harry öffnete sie Tür zu seinem Einzelzimmer und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und müde, von der vorletzten Nacht. Noch immer tauchten die Bilder vor ihm auf. Tonks, die von dem Fluch getroffen zu Boden ging, Remus schmerzerfüllter Schrei und Bellatrix, die blutend im Korridor lag, nachdem Harry die Beherrschung verloren hatte.

_Wir sind uns ähnlicher, als es dir lieb ist, Potter_, sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die schmerzhaft nach Voldemort klang.

Er stellte die Phiole, von der er sich einen ruhigen Schlaf versprach, auf den Nachttisch und ging zum Schrank, um seinen Pyjama heraus zu nehmen, als es am Fenster klopfte.

Harry drehte sich um und erblickte die gleiche, unscheinbare Eule, die ihm vor einer Woche den Brief gebracht hatte.

Der Pyjama war vergessen und der Gryffindor riss das Fenster auf, um dem Tier Einlass zu gewähren.

Wie beim letzten Mal ließ die Eule den Brief auf den Schreibtisch fallen und verschwand sofort wieder in die kalte Spätjanuarnacht.

Harry griff nach dem Umschlag auf dem Schreibtisch und öffnete ihn mit klopfendem Herzen.

_Harry,_

_dein Erfolg im Ministerium hat sich bereits herum gesprochen. Der Dunkle Lord war wenig begeistert davon, Fudge zu verlieren. _

_Sein nächster Plan wird morgen in zwei Wochen erfüllt. Wieder in der Nacht. Er plant Ollivander zu entführen, um damit in Zukunft bestimmen zu können, wer in England einen Zauberstab erhält und wer nicht. Sein Ziel ist die absolute Kontrolle und er macht damit den nächsten Schritt auf der Treppe dort hin. _

_Er wird versuchen in besagter Nacht den Wandmaker aus seiner Wohnung, über dessen Laden in Diagonalley, zu entführen und nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Dort befindet sich sein Hauptquartier im Moment._

_Was du mit diesen Informationen machst, überlasse ich wieder dir. _

_Ich weiß, dass es eigentlich nicht richtig ist, dir das zu schreiben. Und glaub mir, ich mache mir Vorwürfe dafür, dass ich dich vielleicht dazu verleite, dich in Gefahr zu begeben. Aber ich möchte so unbedingt etwas dazu beitragen, dass dieser Krieg so schnell wie möglich vorbei ist._

_Ich vertraue auf dich, Harry. Darauf, dass du siegst. Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass ich dich in Gefahr bringe. Verzeih mir._

_Und pass auf dich auf. Bitte._

_Dein heimlicher Verbündeter_

Der Schwarzhaarige betrachtete den Brief in seiner Hand.

Er war anders als beim letzten Mal, weniger gefasst. Es war, als höre er eine vertraute Stimme, die ihm den Brief vorlas. Aber er konnte sie nicht fassen, konnte nicht zuordnen, zu wem diese Stimme gehörte. Alles was er ausmachen konnte, war die Verzweiflung, die darin liegen musste. Hin und her gerissen, zwischen dem Wunsch Gutes zu tun und dem Wissen, dass er Harry in Gefahr brachte.

Wer schrieb solche Briefe?

Der Gryffindor kannte die Schrift, aber auch hier konnte er nicht zuordnen, woher. Er wusste, er hatte sie schon einmal gesehen, aber wo? Die Lösung war so nah, aber immer wenn er glaubte, ein Bild vor Augen zu sehen, entglitt es ihm wieder.

Irgendwie wollte die Frustration heute nicht weniger werden. Was auch immer er tat, der Tag schien nur schlimmer zu werden und seit seinem Treffen mit Draco war eine verdammte Woche vergangen. Er vermisste seinen Freund.

Seufzend griff er zum Zauberstab und beschwor seinen Patronus herauf, um Draco um ein Treffen zu bitten. Nach dem der Hirsch entschwunden war, nahm Harry die Phiole vom Nachttisch und leerte sie in einem Zug. Dann ging wieder zum Schrank und nahm diesmal den Pyjama heraus.

Fünf Minuten später lag er unter einer weichen Decke, hatte das Licht gelöscht und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte, bis der Schlaf kam, aber als Harry endlich einschlafen konnte, blieb er von schlechten Träumen verschont.

Draco saß mit seinen Eltern im kleinen Speisesaal und schob sein Mittagessen auf dem Teller hin und her. Als er am Morgen erwacht war, hatte er Harrys Patronus neben seinem Bett erblickt und sich für die kommende Nacht mit seinem Freund verabredet.

Es hatte gut getan, die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen zu hören. Es fühlte sich so vertraut an und gab ihm ein heimatliches Gefühl, das ihm in Malfoy Manor verwehrt blieb, seit er seine Mutter nur noch zu Anlässen, wie diesen, sehen konnte.

Es fiel Draco unendlich schwer nicht doch mit Harry mit zu gehen. Er wusste, der Gryffindor würde dies niemals ablehnen, aber der Gedanke daran, seine Mutter allein zu lassen, fügte ihm beinahe körperlichen Schmerz zu.

Es war, wie immer, zum Verrücktwerden. Wie er sich auch drehte und wendete, es wurde nicht besser und dann war da auch noch dieses nagende Gefühl… nein darüber würde er jetzt nicht nachdenken.

„Draco", die Stimme seines Vaters traf ihn wie ein Peitschenhieb und er blickte von seinem Teller auf.

Silber traf auf Silber. Lucius Augen waren hart wie Stahl.

„Was gibt es?"

Der Slytherin zwang sich zur Ruhe, während die Augen seines Vaters in die seinen starrten. Es war als spüre er den Schmerz des Mals auf seinem Arm mit einem Mal überdeutlich.

„Wir haben Besuch, ab morgen Abend", Lucius klang höchst zufrieden und Draco musste sich den Kommentar ‚Wir haben ständig ‚Besuch' von deinen DeathEater-Freunden' verkneifen.

„Wen?", fragte der jüngere Malfoy, die Brauen fragend zusammen gezogen.

„Imago Black und Anastasia Lestrange", antwortete Narcissa, ihre blauen Augen ruhten sanft und warm auf ihrem Sohn.

Draco genoss es, die Stimme seine Mutter zu hören. Es hatte etwas Vertrautes und Wärmendes, nicht ganz zu stark wie bei Harry, aber dennoch.

Normalerweise wurde am Tisch der Malfoys wenig, bis gar nicht gesprochen, umso schöner war es, dass Narcissa die Stimme erhob.

Der Slytherin warf seiner Mutter ein kurzes Lächeln zu, dann richtete er seine Augen wieder auf Lucius.

„Warum kündigst du sie an? Wenn ich recht informiert bin, sind sie DeathEater und davon haben wir eine Menge hier. Bei Zabini hast du mir auch nicht bescheid gegeben", wollte er wissen. Seine Stimme klang sachlich und einfach nur interessiert. Mit keiner Silbe ließ er durchblicken, dass die ganze Situation ihm zuwider war.

„Weil sie uns nicht als Verbündete, sondern als Familienmitglieder besuchen. Wir dachten es wäre Zeit dazu, jetzt da ich Minister bin", erklärte Lucius. Der Blick in seinen Augen machte unmissverständlich klar, dass er bestens bescheid wusste, über die Abneigung seines Sohnes, aber natürlich würde er das nicht offen zeigen.

Es war wie immer. Die Drohungen verliefen subtil, sodass zufällige Mithörer nur die normale Unterhaltung wahrnehmen würden, nicht aber die Dinge, die ungesagt blieben.

„Wann werden die beiden ankommen?", fragte Draco, wobei er seinen Teller ein Stück von sich schob. Der Appetit war ihm nun gänzlich vergangen.

„Zum Dinner morgen Abend. Ich erwarte, dass du angemessen gekleidet bist und weißt, wie du dich zu benehmen hast", Lucius Stimme klang unversöhnlich und warnend zugleich.

Draco nickte nur stumm, bevor er sich vom Stuhl erhob.

„Mutter, Vater, entschuldigt mich", sagte er und verschwand aus dem Speisesaal. Er brauchte Zeit für sich, Zeit zum Denken. Ohne die Blicke der Beiden und ohne das angespannte Schweigen, bei dem ihm jeder Bissen im Hals stecken blieb.

Hermione saß auf Harrys Bett und musterte ihn nachdenklich.

„Bist du sicher, dass du diesem Briefeschreiber trauen kannst?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme klang skeptisch während sie beobachtete, wie ihr bester Freund im Zimmer auf und ab lief.

„Ja, schon. Es scheint ihm Leid zu tun, dass er mich zur Gefahr verleitet. Aber das spricht gegen Snape. Dem wäre es ziemlich egal, ob ich bei der Sache sterbe", antwortete Harry und ließ sich neben Hermione aufs Bett sinken.

„Wer sollte es sonst sein? Wer, der nicht hier ist, sorgt sich um dich?". Das alles schien keinen richtigen Sinn zu ergeben. Wer auch immer hinter diesen Briefen steckte, er brachte Harry in Gefahr und litt gleichzeitig darunter.

„Wenn ich das wüsste, Hermione…", Harry seufzte.

„Was hast du jetzt vor? Willst du Ollivander helfen?"

Der Schwarzhaarige fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und blickte sie aus seinen leuchtenden, grünen Augen an.

„Ja, schon. Es wäre nicht auszudenken, welche Macht Voldemort hätte, wenn er Ollivander in die Finger bekommt. Aber ich kann und will euch nicht immer in Gefahr bringen", sagte er.

„Wir gehen freiwillig mit. Du zwingst keinen von uns", erwiderte Hermione und lächelte sanft.

„Aber wenn es wirklich eine Falle ist… dann führe ich euch direkt hinein. Ihr könntet sterben! Ich war Schuld an Sirius Tod, weil ich auf eine von Voldemorts Fallen reagiert habe. Noch mal kann ich mir das nicht verzeihen… wenn überhaupt", am Ende das Satzes war seine Stimme gebrochen und nun blickte er aus dem Fenster, während er deutlich sichtbare Tränen wegzublinzeln versuchte.

In diesem Moment tat er seiner besten Freundin unendlich leid.

„Du bist nicht Schuld daran, Harry. Niemand hat Schuld an so etwas", sagte sie sanft und strich ihm mit einer Hand über den Rücken. Er versuchte zu lächeln, aber es misslang ihm.

„Danke, Mione. Aber was machen wir jetzt, wegen dem Brief?"

„Ich würde vorschlagen, du sprichst mit Draco darüber und dann mit den Mitgliedern der DA. Wir entscheiden zusammen. Du musst nicht immer die Verantwortung tragen, Harry. Das kann niemand verlangen. Lehn dich mal zurück und lass Andere entscheiden", Hermione lächelte sanft, während ihr bester Freund die Brauen zusammen zog.

„Jeder erwartet von mit, der Anführer zu sein und die Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Ich will das gar nicht".

„Ich weiß. Menschen vergessen zu oft, dass man seine Probleme nicht auf anderen abladen darf. Aber gerade weil alle denken, sie könnten sich zurücklehnen und abwarten, dass du Voldemort für sie vernichtest, solltest du mal was aus der Hand geben".

Harry nickte leicht.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du wie immer Recht", sagte er und diesmal gelang ihm ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Natürlich hab ich das", erwiderte Hermione und stieß ihren besten Freund leicht in die Seite.

„Jetzt haben wir genug über mich gesprochen, was ist mit dir und Ron?", fragte Harry, seine Augen hatten sich merklich aufgehellt.

Dennoch schnitt er nicht unbedingt Hermiones Lieblingsthema an.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er versucht nett zu mir zu sein und so… aber… ich fühle mich, als würde ich dich verraten, wenn ich darauf eingehe. Zumal sich euer Verhältnis wieder verschlechtert hat… seit der Sache mit Ginny", sie seufzte leise.

Es stimmte, Ron war wirklich nett zu ihr und schien sie davon überzeugen zu wollen, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, aber noch immer herrschte zwischen ihm und Harry eine kühle Stimmung. Ginny sprach kein Wort mit dem Gryffindor und Ron war auf ihrer Seite, während Hermione ihren besten Freund unterstützte. Das alles schrie förmlich nach Ärger in der Zukunft und sie hatte keine Lust, nach wenigen Tagen in der Beziehung gleich Streit zu bekommen, weil Ron nicht verstehen konnte, dass Harry nun mal jemand anderen liebte.

Natürlich wusste Hermione auch, wie das alles für Ginny aussehen musste. Das ganze Jahr über hatte sie versucht, an den Schwarzhaarigen heran zu kommen, und hatte geglaubt, er sei zu haben und jetzt hatte er sie zurück gewiesen und abgelehnt, ihr zu sagen, wer der Grund dafür war.

„Du brauchst dich um mich nicht sorgen, Mione. Wenn du mit ihm zusammen sein möchtest, solltest du das nicht von mir abhängig machen. Ich hab dich wegen Draco ja auch nicht gefragt", antwortete Harry und lächelte aufmunternd.

„Du konntest mich ja auch schlecht fragen, immerhin habe ich mich, zu der Zeit, wie eine komplette Idiotin verhalten. Aber ich… bin einfach noch nicht so weit, was Ron angeht. Wenn es eine richtige Chance für uns gibt… dann nach dem Krieg, schätze ich".

„Nach dem Krieg? Was ist wenn es kein Danach gibt?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige, seine Augen schienen sich plötzlich in die Ihren zu bohren.

„So etwas, darfst du nicht mal denken, Harry. Natürlich gibt es ein ‚nach dem Krieg'", erwiderte Hermione und warf einen Blick auf die magische Uhr, an der Zimmerwand ihres besten Freundes. „Du solltest gehen. Draco braucht dich".

Harry lächelte kurz, bevor er sich erhob und nach Firebolt und Invisibility Cloak griff.

„Du hast Recht, Hermione. Es muss ein ‚nach dem Krieg' geben"

Draco ließ den Blick schweifen. Es war Anfang Februar und noch immer war das Land von Schnee bedeckt. Neben ihm floss rauschend der Avon, während der Blonde auf seinen Freund wartete. Er konnte sich vorstellen, warum Harry diesen Ort ausgesucht hatte. Im Sommer war Stratford upon Avon sicher eine wunderschöne, romantische Kleinstadt.

Ein leises _Plopp_ machte Draco klar, dass der Gryffindor gerade ebenfalls angekommen war. Harry zog dich den Umhang vom Kopf und erschien, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, vor seinem Freund.

„Draco!", seine Stimme war warm und liebevoll.

Es tat gut, in die grünen Augen zu blicken und die Liebe in ihnen zu sehen.

Harry überwand den Abstand zwischen ihnen und schlang seine Arme um den Körper des Blonden. Seine Hände waren warm auf Dracos Rücken, warm und wohltuend. Er spürte, wie sich seine angespannten Muskeln lockerten, als die Hände seines Freundes über sie streichelten.

„Ich hab dich vermisst", murmelte Draco und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Harrys.

„Ich dich auch…"

Sanft, liebevoll und voller Hingabe, fanden ihren Lippen zusammen. Wie Welt schien um den Slytherin herum zu verschwinden, als er Harrys Zunge spürte, die zärtlich über deine Unterlippe strich. Warme Hände auf seinem Rücken, ein Körper, der ich gegen seinen presste, eine süße Zunge, die verspielt mit seiner kämpfte. Alle schlechten Gedanken der vergangenen Tage waren wie weggeblasen und er fühlte sich lebendig, wie selten zuvor.

Als sich ihre Lippen lösten legte Harry eine Hand zärtlich auf Dracos Wange.

„Und das auch…", flüsterte er, während der kalte Wind mit seinem Umhang spielte.

Der Slytherin konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

So dunkel die Zeiten auch sein mochten, solange sie sich ihre Liebe würden bewahren können, war noch nicht alles verloren.

„Wie geht es deiner Mutter?", wollte der Gryffindor wissen, noch immer standen sie nah an einander gedrängt und hatten die Arme um den jeweils anderen geschlungen. Harrys vertrauter Geruch stieg dem Blonden in die Nase und er spürte ein Stück Heimat.

„Körperlich gut. Aber ich schätze sie leidet sehr unter der Situation, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigt", antwortete er.

„Und dir? Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Es geht so. Du fehlst mir und Mutter auch. Aber meistens werde ich in Ruhe gelassen. Das macht es erträglich. Sag mir lieber, wie es dir geht"

„War schon besser. Ich hatte eine… unangenehme Unterhaltung mit Ginny…", antwortete Harry und Draco konnte deutlich so etwas wie Schuld in den grünen Augen sehen, die den seinen sofort auswichen.

Der Slytherin nahm eine Hand von der Hüfte seines Freundes und strich ihm eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Was ist passiert?"

Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte. Sein Blick ging an Draco vorbei ins Leere.

„Ginny hat mich geküsst"

Es fühlte sich an, als sinke ein Stein in seinen Magen und Wut wallte in ihm hoch, die er nut mit Mühe niederringen konnte.

„Und was hast du gemacht?", fragte er und wusste, sie bedrohlich seine Stimme plötzlich klang. Eifersucht war ihm noch nie gänzlich fremd gewesen und wenn er sich an die Blicke des rothaarigen Mädchens erinnerte, kam in ihm das Bedürfnis auf, ihr klar zu machen, dass sie ihre Hände von seinem Freund zu lassen hatte.

„Ich hab sie weg geschoben und ihr gesagt, dass es jemand anderen gibt. Dass sie aufhören soll, sich Hoffnungen zu machen", antwortete Harry, sein Blick fokussierte sich wieder und traf auf den seines Freundes. Unsicherheit und Sorge zeichneten sich in den smaragdfarbenen Seen ab.

Gleichzeitig machte sich Erleichterung, wie ein warmes Feuer, in Dracos Magen breit. Die Wut schwoll ein wenig ab, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass er mit Ginny Weasley noch ein Wort sprechen würde.

Mit einem Lächeln lehnte er sich vor und hauchte Harry einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich teile dich nur sehr ungern, weißt du?", sagte er und zog seinen Freund enger an sich.

„Das hoffe ich. Es tut mir leid, dass ich den Kuss nicht verhindern konnte. Aber glaub mir, ich wollte das ni-"

Draco legte einen Finger auf Harrys weiche Lippen.

„Ssshhh, sag nichts. Ist schon gut. Ich will unsere Zeit hier nicht mit Gedanken an Weaslette füllen". Er wusste, dass sein Freund diesen Kosenamen nicht gut heißen wurde, und er selbst grade wieder wie ein verzogener Zwölfjähriger klang, der Mädchen im Allgemeinen und dieses im Besonderen, eklig fand.

Aber stattdessen grinste Harry nur und nickte.

„Weißt du, es ist gar nicht schlecht, dass du eifersüchtig bist"

„Bitte?"

„Eifersüchtige Freunde sind besser als jeder Wachhund"

Draco lachte und sah seinen Freund gespielt empört an, bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem weiteren sehnsüchtigen Kuss trafen.

„Und du bist also nicht eifersüchtig?", fragte er und spürte das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt, oder?", erwiderte Harry zwinkernd.

Der Slytherin lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Schultern seines Freundes.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er und atmete den vertrauten Geruch tief ein. An Harrys Seite glaubt er, alle Dunkelheit weit von sich weg. Es war, als befände er sich in einer anderen Welt, einer, in der es keinen Voldemort gab, der dem Gryffindor nach dem Leben trachtete, in der es keinen Krieg gab, der Tod bringen würde.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Wenn das hier vorbei ist, kann uns niemand mehr trennen", versprach der Schwarzhaarige, seine Stimme klang schwer und belegt.

Draco hob den Kopf und sah seinen Freund besorgt an.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ich musste nur… gerade daran denken, dass Sirius etwas sehr Ähnliches zu mir gesagt hat… ein Jahr, bevor er starb".

Der Slytherin griff nach den Händen des Goldjungen und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.

„Das wird diesmal aber nicht passieren. Weder dir noch mir. Ich hole meine Mutter da so schnell wie möglich raus. Wir lassen nicht zu, dass Voldemort uns das hier nimmt", erwiderte Draco zärtlich.

„Aber vielen anderen wird das passieren… Dieser Krieg wird Opfer fordern… Tonks ist tot"

„Wer?"

„To- … Du kennst sie gar nicht?"

„Nein, wer soll das sein?", verwirrt zog der Blonde seine Brauen zusammen und beobachtet die schmerzhafte Veränderung in Harrys grünen Augen, die plötzlich trüb wurden.

„Deine… deine Cousine…", presste er hervor, seine Stimme klang rau und erstickt.

„Meine WAS?", Draco war laut geworden und wusste, dass er seinen Freund damit verschreckte, sodass dieser ein paar Schritte zurück wich, ihre Hände aber nicht löste.

„Deine Cousine. Die Tochter deiner Tante Andromeda", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige; seine Augen wirkten gehetzt.

Es wusste nicht, was das war, das da über ihn hinweg fegte, aber Draco glaubte, es als Horror identifizieren zu können. Er hatte eine weitere Tante neben Bellatrix? Und eine Cousine, die nicht Anastasia war?

„Das musst du mir erklären…", sagte er, nun wesendlich ruhiger. Harry kam wieder etwas näher und betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick, dann nickte er.

„Sirius hatte drei Cousinen. Bellatrix, deine Mutter Narcissa und Andromeda. Letztere hat sich nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts für die Ehe mit einem Muggle entschieden, weswegen sie enterbt und aus der Familiengeschichte gestrichen wurde. Mit diesem Muggle, Ted Tonks, hatte sie eine Tocher. Nymphadora. Sie… war Aurorin und mit Remus liiert. Bei dem Einsatz im Ministerium wurde sie von ihrer Tante… von Bellatrix… getötet".

Draco schluckte hart. Eine Cousine, die er nie gekannt hatte. Eine Tante, von der seine Mutter noch nie gesprochen hatte, obwohl sie ihre Schwester war. Und obwohl er diese Leute nicht kannte, spürte er brennende Tränen aufkommen, die er schnell wegzublinzeln versuchte.

„Das… ergibt Sinn. Wenn sie einen Muggle geheiratet hat ist mir auch klar, warum Mutter nie von ihr gesprochen hat. Ich… hab nie von… Tonks.. gehört".

Harry schlang seine Arme um ihn und zog ihn in eine zärtliche Umarmung.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du sie nicht gekannt hast. Ich wünschte, ich könnte euch einander vorstellen".

„Morgen kommen Imago und Anastasia… Vater sagte was von… Familientreffen…", plötzlich kam Draco das alles wie eine Farce vor. Von wegen Familie, die Hälfte seiner Familie kannte er scheinbar nicht mal und bevor man ihm die Chance gab, sie überhaupt zu treffen, zog Bellatrix es vor, sie zu töten.

„Schon gut, du schaffst das. Wenn dieser Mist vorbei ist, dann gehen wir zu Ted und Andromeda, damit du sie kennen lernst"

„Versprichst du mir das?"

„Hoch und heilig", sanfte Lippen auf seinen besiegelten die Worte.

„Draco… wir müssen noch über etwas anderes sprechen…"

„Was denn?"

„Ich habe wieder einen Brief bekommen", begann Harry und der Slytherin spürte, wie ihm das Herz sank. Er hatte gehofft, dass dieses Thema vom Tisch bleiben würde.

„Worum… worum gings denn?", fragte er und hörte seine eigene erstickte Stimme.

„Ollivander. Voldemort will ihn entführen, um damit die Kontrolle über die Zauberstabausgabe zu bekommen"

„Davon hab ich gehört… was hast du vor zu tun?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Erstmal bespreche ich das mit den Anderen"

„Welchen Anderen?", Dracos Stimme war höher und schriller als gewöhnlich und er hoffte inständig, dass es seinem Freund nicht auffiel.

„Mitglieder der DA, du erinnerst dich sicher. Du hast letztes Jahr dazu beigetragen, uns auffliegen zu lassen", kurz fragte sich der Blonde, ob da ein Hauch Vorwurf in der Stimme seines Freundes mitschwang, dann spürte er, wie seine Wangen rot wurden.

„Oh… ja… Entschuldigung dafür… das tut mir Leid"

„Schon gut", Harry lächelte zärtlich.

„Ich konnte schon ein echter Arsch sein, wenn ich wollte, oder?"

Der Gryffindor lachte leise, in seinen Augen funkelte es.

„Nicht mehr, als ich auch", antwortete er sanft, dann wurde sein Blick wieder ernst und ein Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen. „Du solltest gehen. Es ist spät und wenn du morgen den perfekten Ministersohn spielen sollst, dann musst du ausgeschlafen sein".

Draco nickte leicht. Kälte machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Er wollte nicht weg, wollte nicht nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehren, wo ihn nichts als Einsamkeit und Sehnsucht erwarten würden.

„Du hast vermutlich Recht. Auch wenn ich lieber bei dir bleiben würde"

„Glaub mir, nichts würde ich lieber tun, als dich sofort mitzunehmen. Aber du hast entschieden, dass du bei deiner Mutter bleiben willst und das ist die richtige Entscheidung. Ich würde es genau so machen… für Sirius…"

Der Blonde schenkte seinem Freund ein Lächeln, bevor er ihn ein letztes Mal auf die weichen, süßen Lippen küsste.

„Pass auf dich auf. Bitte."

Harry rieb sich verschlafen über die Augen und beobachtete anschließend den Kaffee dabei, wie er von der Kanne in seine Tasse floss, als habe er in seinem Leben noch nie zu vor Kaffee gesehen.

Mit einem freundlichen „Guten Morgen", ließ sich Neville neben ihn auf die Bank fallen und griff gleich zum Toast.

„Morgen…", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige, während er die Kanne zurück auf den Tisch stellte.

„Alles klar, Harry? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Marathon hinter dir, dabei ist erst acht Uhr", fragende braune Augen betrachteten ihn und der Angesprochene rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Nicht ganz, aber zu wenig geschlafen", antwortete er, bevor er einen großen Schluck Kaffee nahm, der ihm erstmal die Zunge verbrannte. Heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag.

„Alles ok?", wollte Neville wissen.

„Ja, alles klar soweit. Ich erklär heute Abend beim Treffen der DA, was los ist", erwiderte Harry, bevor er versuchte seine schmerzende Zunge mit Orangensaft zu kühlen.

„Gut. Aber mein Angebot von Halloween steht noch. Wenn du jemandem zum Reden brauchst, kannst du zu mir kommen"

„Danke, Nev. Ehrlich. Wenn was ist, melde ich mich"

Der Braunhaarige nickte kurz, dann wanderte sein Blick zum Eingang des Speisesaals. Ginny kam grade durch die Tür und Harry betrachtete demonstrativ seinen leeren Teller. Er hatte sich noch nicht wieder mit ihr versöhnt, wobei das rothaarige Mädchen dies auch gar nicht zu wollen schien.

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mich zu ihr setze?", fragte Neville vorsichtig.

Harry grinste leicht.

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Geh ruhig"

Der Braunhaarige nickte leicht und erhob sich mit samt Teller, um sich zu Ginny zu gesellen, die gerade am anderen Ende des Tisches Platz genommen hatte. Harry war ehrlich froh, dass Neville versuchte etwas mit ihr aufzubauen, das würde sie aufheitern und ihm selbst die Last ein wenig nehmen.

Gähnend griff er zu einer Scheibe Toast, als er erneut Gesellschaft bekam. Cornelius Fudge setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter", sagte er höflich und betrachtete den Schwarzhaarigen abwartend. Kurz spielte Harry mit dem Gedanken, ihn einfach zu ignorieren, aber dann entschloss er sich doch aufzublicken.

„Guten Morgen, Mi… ster Fudge", beinahe hätte er ‚Minister' gesagt und war im Nachhinein froh, sich im rechten Moment noch gefangen zu haben.

„Noch mal, vielen Dank, für alles", begann der Mann, seine Augen ruhten auf Harry.

„Nichts zu danken"

„Ich hätte da allerdings noch ein paar Fragen…", der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie mochte er diesen Tonfall nicht und zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Die wären?"

„Nun ja… mich würde interessieren, woher Sie von dem Angriff wussten"

Ein Funke Verärgerung machte sich in den Gryffindor breit. Konnte dieser Mann nicht einfach dankbar sein, dass man ihm sein Leben gerettet hatte?

„Sagen wir, ich habe meine Quellen", erwiderte Harry, selbst wenn er gewusst hätte, wer ihm die Briefe schrieb, hätte er es Fudge garantiert nicht verraten und dass er mit Draco darüber sprach würde er ebenfalls für sich behalten. Davon wussten nur Hermione und Merik und so sollte es auch bleiben.

„Bitte, Mr. Potter. Der Informant könnte in Gefahr sein", erwiderte Fudge und setzte einen besorgten Blick auf, den der Gryffindor ihm nicht glaubte.

„Vergessen Sie es, Fudge. Darauf lasse ich mich nicht ein. Von mir erfahren Sie nichts", Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie Sie wollen, dann sagen Sie mir wenigstens, wie lange ich noch in dieser zugigen Burg bleiben muss", Zorn schwang deutlich in Fudges Stimme mit und der Schwarzhaarige musste sich zurückhalten, nicht laut zu werden.

„So lange, bis dieser verdammte Krieg vorbei ist. Und fragen Sie nicht, wann das ist, ich weiß es nicht. Aber eines kann ich Ihnen sagen, wenn Sie her raus kommen ist einer tot, entweder Voldemort oder ich. Also richten Sie sich lieber schon mal häuslich ein. Schönen Tag noch!".

Toast und Kaffee waren vergessen, als Harry aus dem Speisesaal rauschte und sich selbst zur Ruhe zwang, während das Blut in seinen Ohren pulsierte und Wut wellenartig in ihm aufstiegen.

Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein?

Draco warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und nickte. Er war dem Anlass entsprechend gekleidet; sein Vater würde zufrieden sein.

„Gute Wahl, Liebes", sagte der Spiegel, als der Blonde sich umdrehte. Er trug einen langen, seidenen Umhang und dazu ein smaragdgrünes Hemd, das ihn an Harrys Augen erinnerte. Vielleicht hoffte er sogar, sich seinem Freund so ein wenig näher zu fühlen, während er sich den Rest des Abends mit seiner Familie würde beschäftigen müssen. Zu allem Überfluss hatte nun auch Bellatrix, die sich von ihrer Verwundung im Ministerium erholt hatte, angekündigt.

Als Draco die Eingangshalle betrat standen seine Eltern bereits Imago und Anastasia gegenüber. Der Blonde konnte sich nicht erinnern, die beiden jemals in seinem Leben gesehen zu haben.

Imago hatte dunkelbraune Haare und graue Augen. Grau, nicht silber wie bei Draco. Sie waren grau wie ein Wintertag und genauso kalt. In seinem Gesicht war nichts zu lesen, keine Freude, keine Ablehnung, nichts. Und hinzukam, dass er hübsch war. Mit Harry konnte er es nicht aufnehmen, aber dennoch. Jeder hätte ihm zugestimmt, dass Imago Black attraktiv war. Aber wenn Draco recht informiert war, lag das in der Familie, Cecilia und Sirius galten auch als äußerst attraktiv, was mit ihrem Bruder Regulus war, wusste das Blonde nicht, über ihn wurden noch weniger Worte verloren, als über die anderen beiden.

Neben Imago stand eine junge Frau, den feinen Zügen nach fast noch ein Mädchen, vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre älter als der junge Mann. Sie sah aus, wie eine junge Ausgabe von Bellatrix, mit ihren hüflangen, schwarzen Haaren und den ausdruckslosen, dunklen Augen. Als sie ihn die Treppe hinunter kommen sah, ging sie ohne ein weiteres Wort an Lucius und Narcissa vorbei, auf Draco zu.

Am Fuße der Treppe trafen die beiden aufeinander und sie hielt ihm eine blasse Hand entgegen, die er höflich küsste. Anastasia trug ein langes, schwarzes Kleid mit gotischen Verzierungen, wodurch ihre blasse Haut fast totenweiß wirkte.

„Cousin", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die sicher im Ohr eines jeden Mannes wie Musik geklungen hätte, nur bei Draco nicht.

„Sehr erfreut", erwiderte er, ohne zu lächeln. Dies war kein Familientreffen, sondern ein gut einstudiertes Schauspiel.

Er bot ihr einen Arm an und Anastasia hakt sich ein. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu den Anderen.

Draco begrüßte zunächst Imago, dann seine Eltern und zu Letzt seine Tante, sie grade von einem Hauself durch die Porte geleitet wurde. Als Bellatrix und Anastasia auf einander trafen schien die Luft zu gefrieren.

„Mutter"

„Ana, schön dich zu sehen"

Keine Emotionen, keine Freude, nichts. Wenn man es nicht wusste, hätte man die beiden nie für Mutter und Tochter gehalten.

Lucius räusperte sich, um die Anspannung zu lösen und machte eine auslandende Geste.

„Wir sollten in den Speisesaal gehen, das Essen müsste anrichtet sein", sagte er und führte Narcissa Richtung Westende der Eingangshalle, während sich Bellatrix bei Imago unterhakte.

Das Essen selbst war eine schweigsame Sache. Die Stimmung war noch immer so angespannt, dass man mit einem Schwert hätte hindurch schneiden können.

Erst als das Dessert von den Hauselfen abgeräumt worden war ergriff Imago das Wort.

„Vielen Dank, für die Einladung, Lucius. Es gibt da aber noch etwas, worüber wir reden müssten", es war das erste Mal, dass Draco die Stimme des jungen Mannes hörte und sie klang anders, als erwartet; wärmer, ein wenig rauchig, aber sehr angenehm.

„Nur zu, Imago. Worum geht es?", erwiderte Lucius, der gerade nach seinem Weinglas griff.

„Um meine Mutter. Wann hast du vor Scrimgeour abzusetzen und durch unsere Leute zu ersetzen?"

„Gar nicht"

„Was soll das heißen?", kurz glaubte Draco so etwas wie Zorn in der warmen Stimme zu hören, aber so schnell der Hauch gekommen war, so schnell war er auch wieder verschwunden. Dennoch schien Imago ein besseres Verhältnis zu seiner Mutter zu haben, als Anastasia.

„Ich kann ihn nicht absetzen, das wäre zu auffällig. Wenn du deine Mutter aus Azkaban holen willst, dann musst du sie befreien. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, sobald die Iden vorbei sind, wird der Lord sich persönlich darum kümmern wollen", erklärte Lucius sachlich.

Imago nickte kurz. Ihm war nicht anzusehen, was er davon hielt.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er ruhig und nahm einen Schluck Wein.

Harry räusperte sich und ließ den Blick über die anwesenden Mitglieder der DA schweifen. Seit ihrem letzten Einsatz hatten sie erst einmal trainiert und nun musste der Schwarzhaarige bereits wieder zu viel von ihnen verlangen.

„Also, bevor wir heute anfangen, muss ich noch etwas mit euch besprechen", begann er und warf kurz einen Blick zu Hermione, die ihm aufmunternd zulächelte.

Er war bereit, ihren Rat zu befolgen und die Verantwortung abzugeben, zumindest zum Teil. Er würde nicht selbst entscheiden, ob sie Ollivander halfen, sondern mit der DA zusammen.

„Ich habe einen weiteren Brief bekommen, nachdem unser letzter Einsatz so erfolgreich war. Diesmal geht es um Ollivander. Voldemort plant ihn zu entführen, um in Zukunft die Kontrolle darüber zu haben, wer in England einen Zauberstab trägt und wer nicht. Wir würden ihn direkt unter Voldemorts Nase befreien müssen", erklärte er und blickte sich kurz um.

„Warum geh'n wir nich' vorher hin und hol'n ihn einfach her? Das wär' sicherer un' wir müsst'n nich' kämpf'n", warf Ron ein, etwas in seinem Gesicht ließ Harry darauf schließen, dass es eine Art Herausforderung sein sollte. Der Rotschopf hatte ihm noch immer nicht verziehen, dass er nicht mit Ginny zusammen sein wollte.

„Ganz einfach, wenn wir ihn vorzeitig befreien, wird Voldemort denken, Ollivander sei geflohen und wird versuchen Jagd auf ihn zu machen. Das würde alle in Gefahr bringen, mit denen er vertraut ist. Würdest du wollen, dass Voldemort deine Familie tötet, während man dich rettet?", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und betrachtete Ron abwartend.

Dieser schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

Harry wandte sich wieder an alle Anwesenden.

„Voldemort muss sehen, dass wir es waren, die Ollivander befreit haben, sonst schaden wir mehr Leuten, als wir retten".

„Beim letzten Einsatz was der Phönixorden da, warum kümmern die sich nicht um die Sache?", fragte Anthony Goldstein.

„Ich weiß nicht mal, ob der Orden über Voldemorts Pläne mit Ollivander informiert ist, und ich möchte es auch ungern darauf ankommen lassen, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Alles was wir wissen ist, dass, wenn der Lord nicht aufgehalten wird, in Zukunft Leute wie Hermione keinen Zauberstab mehr tragen werden. Wollt ihr versuchen das zu verhindern, oder sehen wir lieber nur zu und hoffen, dass schon alles gut werden wird?"

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir gehen!", rief Neville und streckte das Kinn.

Harry lächelte kurz.

„Also, wer dafür ist, Ollivander zu retten, hebt bitte die Hand!"

Hände gingen in die Luft; der Schwarzhaarige zählte kurz nach; die Mehrheit. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, auch wenn er das nicht zugeben wollte.

„Gut. Wer mich begleiten will hebt bitte noch mal die Hand", sagte er zufrieden und ließ den Blick schweifen. Colin und Denis, Cho, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Pavati und Susan Bones.

„Sehr schön. Der Plan sieht folgender maßen aus. Wir werden uns mit den Besen in Diagonally verstecken und auf die DeathEater warten. Sie werden sicherlich apparieren. Während sie Ollivander holen kreisen wir sie in der Luft ein und wenn sie raus kommen beginnt unser Feuer. Das wird die DeathEater ablenken. Gleichzeitig werde ich nach unten fliegen und das Chaos nutzen, um Ollivander zu retten. Sobald ich mit ihm außer Reichweite bin, verschwinden wir wieder. Kein unnötiges Risiko", erklärte Harry.

„Ich mach das", sagte Ron und trat einen Schritt vor.

„Was machst du?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige irritiert wissen.

„Ich hol' Ollivander!"

„Was? Warum?"

„Weil du wichtig'r bis', als ich, Harry. Wenn ich bei der Sache sterbe verschwindet ihr und du erledigst Voldemort. Wenn du bei der Sache stirbst ist alles verlor'n. Ich hol' Ollivander".

Der Angesprochene wollte grade den Mund öffnen, um etwas zu erwidern, als zustimmendes Gemurmel den Raum zu erfüllen begann und ihn zum Schweigen brachte.

„Dann ist es beschlossen: Wir lenken ab und Ron holt Ollivander", sagte Neville bestimmt.

Kalter Wind spielte mit Dracos blonden Haarsträhnen, während er sich auf die Brüstung des großen Balkons lehnte, der an den Speisesaal angrenzte.

Seine Mutter trat neben ihm und folgte seinem Blick, der in den nachtschwarzen Garten ging.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie sanft. In ihrer Stimme lag kein Lächeln, kleine Zuversicht.

„Mutter? Erzähl mir von meiner Tante", sagte er ruhig und sachlich, aber dennoch auffordernd.

„Bitte? Draco du kennst Bell-"

„Ich meine nicht Bellatrix, Mutter. Ich meine Andromeda!", die Sachlichkeit war verschwunden und einem Hauch Zorn gewichen. Er richtete seinen Blick auf die blonde Frau neben ihm, die hart schluckte.

„Woher weißt du von ihr?", wollte sie wissen.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

Narcissa nickte.

„Doch, kann ich. Andromeda… sie war die Mittlere von uns dreien. Älter als ich, aber jünger als Bella. Sie sieht Bellatix sehr ähnlich, musst du wissen. Aber sie war immer anders… als wir…"

„Du meinst anders, als Bellatrix", verbesserte Draco sie, doch seine Mutter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, anders als wir beide. Ich war damals auch nicht viel besser. Meine Schwester hat sich in einen Muggle verliebt, das empfand ich als unerhört, immerhin war die Familie Black seit Jahrhunderten für ihre Reinblütigkeit bekannt. Aber als man sie dann enterbt hatte und ich sie nicht mehr sehen durfte, wurde mir klar, wie sehr sie mir fehlt. Dennoch, sie hat unsere Familie verraten und gehört nicht mehr dazu. Ich habe nur eine Schwester, Bellatrix".

„Kennst du ihre Tochter? Nymphadora?", wollte Draco wissen, aller Zorn war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden, aber unterschwellig war er noch immer da.

„Nein, ich wusste nicht mal, dass sie eine Tochter hat", erwiderte Narcissa und lächelte traurig.

„Nymphadora ist tot"

Ruckartig drehte seine Mutter den Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn geschockt an.

„Was? Wann?", fragte sie.

„Letzte Woche im Ministerium. Willst du wissen, wer sie getötet hat?", Draco wusste, dass er die Frau, die er am Meisten liebte, quälte, aber er wollte ihr klar machen, dass die Leute im Speisesaal, deren Stimmen gedämpft zu ihnen drangen, nicht wirklich als ‚Familie' angesehen werden konnten. In einer Familie mordete man nicht, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Wer?", fragte Narcissa vorsichtig.

„Ihre Tante. Bellatrix"

Er musste nicht hinsehen, um festzustellen, dass seine Mutter sich vom Geländer abgestoßen hatte und nach drinnen ging. Er wusste nicht, wie es ihn ihr aussah, aber er konnte verstehen, dass sie allein sein wollte. Binnen Sekunden hatte sie eine Nichte gewonnen und gleichzeitig wieder verloren.

Wolken bedeckten den Himmel, machten die Nacht noch dunkler, als sie ohnehin schon war.

Harrys Hände, die den Besenstiel seines Firebolt umklammerten, hatten zu zittern begonnen und den anderen DA-Mitgliedern schien es auch nicht besser zu gehen.

Seit über zwei Stunden versteckten sie sich hinter den Dächern in Diagonally und warteten auf das Erscheinen der DeathEater.

Es war mittlerweile weit nach zwei Uhr und noch immer war niemand zu sehen.

„Meinst du, sie kommen nicht?", fragte Hermione, die auf ihrem Besen neben ihm schwebte und deutlich mehr Mühe hatte, sich oben zu halten, als er selbst.

„Ich weiß es nicht, wenn bis drei Uhr nichts passiert ist, brechen wir ab", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige, woraufhin seine beste Freundin nur nickte und wieder in die Gasse blickte.

Es dauerte weitere zwanzig Minuten, und Harry war bereits kurz davor, den Einsatz zu beenden, als die zwölf DeathEater in Diagonally erschienen und die Tür zu Ollivanders Haus öffneten.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte Hermione kurz zu, dann erhoben sich zehn Besen in die Höhe und bildeten einen Kreis über der Gasse, an der Stelle, an der Voldemorts Leute den Laden verlassen würden.

Mit einer Hand umklammerte Harry den Besen, mit der anderen den Zauberstab und blickte abwartend auf die Ladentür. Es war totenstill in der Gasse, nur aus Ollivanders Haus drangen gedämpfte Geräusche, die nichts Gutes zu verheißen schienen.

Dann tauchten die zwölf, in schwarze Kampfuniformen gehüllten, Gestalten wieder auf und führten einen angeschlagen aussehenden Ollivander mit sich.

Keiner von ihnen schien die DA-Mitglieder auf ihren Besen zu bemerken.

Harry holte tief Luft.

„Jetzt!", rief er und zehn Flüche und Zauber schossen gleichzeitig auf die DeathEater am Boden zu.

Sofort brach absolutes Chaos aus. Die Angegriffenen waren einen Moment überrascht, dann erwiderten sie das Feuer. Blitze und Schreie durchdrangen die Stille der Nacht.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, wie Ron sich bereit machte, um Ollivander zu befreien, während er selbst sich unter einem Fluch hinweg duckte, der nur wenige Inches an seinem Ohr vorbei sauste und in die Hauswand hinter ihm schlug.

Der Schwarzhaarige riss seinen Besen herum und schickte einen Fesselzauber in Richtung seines Angreifers, der jedoch geschickt auswich.

„Crucio!", rief die allzu bekannte Stimme von Lucius Malfoy, und Harry war erneut gezwungen, auszuweichen.

Statt seiner traf der Fluch Pavati, die schreiend von ihrem Besen glitt.

Horror erfüllte den Gryffindor, als er zusehen musste, sie wie seine Mitschülerin Richtung Boden fiel.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die fallende Gestallt und rief: „Arresto Momentum".

Ihr Fall schien sich vor seinen Augen zu verlangsamen, während Neville seinen Besen nach unten riss und Pavati darauf zog. Mit einem Kopfnicken gab er Harry, der gerade seinerseits einem Fesselzauber ausweichen musste, ein Zeichen, dass Pavati in Sicherheit war.

Etwas beruhigt wandte er sich wieder dem Kampfgeschehen zu und versuchte einen Überblick zu bekommen.

Ron hatte Mühe zu Ollivander zu kommen und befand sich gerade im Zweikampf mit einem DeathEater, den Harry nicht identifizieren konnte.

„Lacarnum Inflamarae", Hermiones Stimme ertönt direkt neben seinem Ohr und im nächsten Moment fing der Umhang des unbekannten DeathEaters Feuer und Ron und konnte sich seinen Weg weiter bahnen.

Der Schwarzhaarige wand sich wieder Lucius Malfoy zu, der seinen Zauberstab nun auf Neville gerichtet hatte, der zusätzlich zum Kämpfen, auch noch Pavati beschützen musste.

„Imperdimenta!"

Malfoy gefror mitten in der Bewegung und richtete seine Augen auf Harry, der ihn gerade bewegungsunfähig gemacht hatte. Nachdem dieser sich unter einem weiten Zauber hinweg geduckt hatte, setzte er Lucius mit einem Stunning Spell außer Gefecht und hielt wieder nach Ron Ausschau, der seinem Ziel mittlerweile einigermaßen nah gekommen war.

Dann traf ein Zauber Harrys Besen und er spürte, wie er sich um die eigene Achse zu drehen begann. Seine eisigen Finger drohten den Halt zu verlieren. Wenn jetzt jemand versuchen würde, auf ihn zu zielen hätte er keine Chance auszuweisen.

„Protego horribilis", Lunas Stimme erreichte ihn nur gedämpft, aber er spürte, wie sich das Schild um seinen Körper legte und versuchte gleichzeitig seinen Besen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, bis ihn jemand am Umhang griff und aufrecht zog.

Als der Gryffindor aufblickte sah er direkt in Cho Changs gehetztes Gesicht.

„Pass bitte auf dich auf", sagte sie und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf einen DeathEater, dessen Zauber Neville beinahe getroffen hätte.

Pavati war mittlerweile wieder zu sich gekommen, saß nun hinter dem Braunhaarigen auf dem Besen und verteile ihrerseits Zauber und Flüche auf die Gegner am Boden.

Links neben Harry rief Colin „Stupefy" und traf einen DeathEater, der verdächtig nach Rookwood aussah, direkt auf der Brust.

Es schien, als hätte der Überraschungsmoment dazu geführt, dass sie nun doch einen Vorteil hatten und gerade machte sich Zuversicht in Harry breit, als ein entsetzter Schrei an seine Ohren drang.

Am Boden stand Bellatrix, sie hatte die Maske aus dem Gesicht gezogen, und den Zauberstab auf Denis Creevey gerichtet.

„Sectumsempra"

Der Zauber traf den Jungen frontal und er schrie laut auf, als sich auf seinem Körper Wunden bildeten, die sofort zu bluten begannen.

„Caput dolere!", rief Harry, sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich Bellatrix unter Schmerzen zu krümmen begann und Ron den verstörten Ollivander auf seinen Besen zog, als er selbst auf Denis zuflog, der den Halt verlor.

Auf halbem Wege zur Erde erreichte er den blutenden Jungen und zog ihn zu sich auf den Besen. Um ihn herum flogen noch immer Blitze und Flüche.

„Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur", murmelte Harry und sah, wie sich die Wunden langsam schlossen.

Schnell warf er einen Blick nach unten. Ron versuchte sich aus dem DeathEater-Knäul zu befreien, während Ollivander sich krampfhaft am Umhang des Rotschopfs festhielt.

Neben Harry tauchte Hermione auf und er riss den Kopf herum.

„Mione! Hilf Ron! Wir müssen hier weg!"

Seine beste Freundin nickte und steuerte auf den Rotschopf zu, während Harry die übrigen DA-Mitglieder durch Protego-Zauber abzuschirmen versuchte und selbst immer wieder Flüchen und Zaubern ausweichen musste, was sich mit Denis zusätzlichem Gewicht, schwer gestaltete.

Unter ihnen füllte sich die Gasse nach und nach mit Menschen, die von dem Lärm angelockt worden und in ihren Pyjamas auf die Straße gelaufen waren.

Harry sah, wie eine Frau von einem verwirrten Zauber getroffen wurde, und hoffe für sie, dass es nichts Schlimmes war, dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von Dolohov eingenommen, der versuchte Hermione zu entwaffnen.

„Diffindo!", rief der Gryffindor und musste schockiert mit ansehen, wie die Hand des DeathEaters zu Boden fiel und er unter Schmerzen schrie.

Horror kroch in Harrys Brust nach oben, Horror und Schuld. Er spürte, wie sein Magen sich zu leeren drohte und versuchte den Würgereflex nieder zu ringen. Der Anblick der schmerzerfüllten Augen des DeathEater schien sich gleichzeitig in sein Gedächtnis zu brennen.

Er wollte die Augen schließen und einfach vergessen, wusste aber, dass er noch immer seine Leute in Sicherheit bringen musste.

Schnell suchte der Schwarzhaarige, mit den Augen, nach Ron, während er Susan durch einen Protego-Zauber von einem Entwaffnungsversuch schützte.

Der Rotschopf hatte es, dank Hermiones Hilfe, nun weit genug weggeschafft und Harry war überzeugt davon, dass es an der Zeit war, zu verschwinden, bevor noch größerer Schaden entstehen konnte.

Er verstärkte seine Stimme magisch und rief: „WIR VERSCHWINDEN!".

Acht Besen verschwanden gleichzeitig mitten im Kampf.

Kapitel17 Ende


	19. Kapitel18 Mugglekinder

Kapitel18 Mugglekinder

Clara Dixon lag in ihrem Kinderbett, einen Teddy in den Armen und betrachtete den Mond über London durch ihr Fenster, während ihre Mutter mit einem Buch in der Hand zu ihm kam.

Elizabeth hatte langes, rotes Haar und Augen von der Farbe reifer Beeren. Clara liebte ihre Mutter sehr, denn sie las dem kleinen Mädchen jeden Abend eine Geschichte vor und spielte mit ihr. Es mangelte der Kleinen an nichts und heute war sie sieben Jahre alt geworden. Viele Freundinnen aus ihrer Klasse und der Nachbarschaft waren gekommen, um mit ihr zu feiern. Das fröhliche Gefühl wärmte noch immer Claras Bauch, doch ihre Mutter sah etwas besorgt aus, als sie sich, mit dem Buch in der Hand, auf die Bettkante setzte.

Clara hatte sich am Nachmittag an der Torte mit den sieben Kerzen verbrannt, aber als Elizabeth mit Wundsalbe und kaltem Wasser zu ihr gekommen war, war die Verbrennung wie durch Magie verschwunden gewesen.

Nun strich Claras Mutter dem kleinen Mädchen über die ähnlich roten Haaren und lächelte leicht.

„Geht es dir gut, Kleines?", fragte sie mit ihrer warmen und weichen Stimme, die Clara so liebte.

„Ja, Mama. Alles gut. Mr. Todd sagt das auch", erklärte die Siebenjährige und hielt ihrer Mutter den Teddy unter die Nase.

Elizabeths Lächeln wurde etwas breiter.

„Wenn Mr. Todd das sagt, dann stimm es".

Clara lächelte und deutete auf der Buch in der Hand ihrer Mutter. Auf dem Umschlag stand in Goldlettern ‚Cinderella'.

Elizabeth schlug das Märchen auf und begann zu lesen. Cinderella hörte Clara am Liebsten und so schloss das kleine Mädchen sofort selig die Augen und lauschte der geliebten Stimme ihrer Mutter, die ihr die vertrauten Worte vorlasen, zum wahrscheinlich hundertsten Mal, und dessen noch immer nicht müde wurde.

Sie war schon fast eingeschlafen, als die Stimme ihrer Mutter plötzlich stockte. Clara öffnete neugierig die Augen und sah, wie Elizabeth mit gerunzelter Stirn zum Fenster ging.

Im nächsten Moment zerbrach die Glasscheibe mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm und sowohl Clara, als auch ihre Mutter schrieen entsetzt auf.

Das kleine Mädchen sprang vom Bett und rannte zu Elizabeth, die sofort schützend die Arme um ihr Kind legte und entsetzt zum Fenster blickte.

Beiden stand die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben, als Schatten vor der kaputten Schreibe sichtbar wurden und kurz darauf ein, in einen schwarzen Umhang gekleideter, Mann hindurch trat.

Er hob etwas, dass wie ein Stück Holz aussah, aber Claras kindlicher Verstand identifizierte es als einen Zauberstab, und richtete ihn direkt auf das kleine Mädchen und ihre Mutter.

Der fremde Mann murmelte etwas, das wie ‚Abra Kadabra' klang, und aus seinem Zauberstab schoss ein grüner Blitz, der Elizabeth traf.

Die schützenden Arme wurden schlaff und der Griff ihrer Mutter verschwand in dem Moment, in dem der Blitz sie getroffen hatte. Elizabeth fiel leblos nach hinten, ihre leeren Augen starrten an die Decke, ohne etwas zu sehen und ihre kleine Tochter schrie vor Entsetzen, als der fremde Mann auf sie zukam.

Harry lief die Gänge der Burg entlang, in Richtung seines Zimmers. Sein Magen spielte noch immer verrückt, hatte sich nicht beruhigt und das Bild, von Dolohovs Hand, die getroffen von seinem Zauber, zu Boden fiel, ließ sich nicht verscheuchen.

Er hoffte nur noch, es noch bis in sein Bad zu schaffen.

Als er die Tür zu seinem Bad aufstieß presste er die Lippen bereits schmerzhaft zusammen und im nächsten Moment kniete er vor der Toilette und übergab sich geräuschvoll, während Tränen seinen Wangen hinab liefen und das Bild des Horrors sich immer wieder vor seinen Augen abspielte.

Sein Körper zitterte unter den Würgekrämpfen und salzige Tränen tropften auf den weichen Teppich unter seinen Knien.

Selbsthass schien ihn von innen her aufzufressen, sie ein Geschwür, das immer größer wurde. Er war wütend, angeekelt und verzweifelt. Was sollte er tun? Er konnte andere Menschen nicht verletzten! Nicht mal Bellatrix Lestrange, die Sirius und Tonks getötet hatte. Er konnte es einfach nicht!

Stunden hätten vergehen können, während er auf dem Badezimmerboden kniete. Die kalten Fließen drückten sich durch den Teppich, bis seine Knie taub wurden und irgendwann spuckte er nur noch Galle, während sein Hals und Mund brannten und die Augen rot angeschwollen waren. Er fühlte sich schwach und allein. Seine Sehnsucht nach Draco, so glaubte, er war nie größer gewesen, als in diesem Moment.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so vor der Toilette gesessen hatte, bis ihn zärtliche Hände hochgezogen und in ein weiches, warmes Bett gebracht hatten. Es hätten Minuten, Stunden oder Jahre sein können, Harry wusste es nicht mehr und eigentlich kümmerte es ihn auch nicht.

Obwohl er sich, bis zur völligen Erschöpfung, übergeben hatte ließ der Ekel in seinem Inneren nicht nach. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf wollten keine Ruhe geben.

Erst die warme Decke und das weiche Bett, in das er gelegt wurde, konnten seine Krämpfe beenden. Er spürte ein kühles Tuch auf seiner Stirn und nahm von fern Stimmen war, doch sie drangen so gedämpft an sein Ohr, dass er nicht verstehen konnte, was gesprochen wurde.

Ewig schien er noch so dort zu liegen, mit der brennenden Schuld in den Eingeweiden, bis ihn endlich der lang ersehnte Schlaf gefangen nahm.

Voldemort war außer sich und Draco heil froh weiter hinten am Tisch des Dark Council zu sitzen, während der Dunkle Lord vor seinen Leuten auf und ab ging und vor Wut schäumte.

Neben Draco saß sein Vater, der den Kopf tief geneigt hielt und die Schultern reumütig hängen ließ. Die restlichen Mitglieder des engsten Cirkels sahen auch nicht besser aus, einige fehlten sogar ganz, weil ihre Verletzungen behandelt werden mussten.

Aber zum Erstaunen des Blonden waren außer ihm und dem Dark Council auch Snape, Anastasia, Imago und Blaise Zabini anwesend. Der Italiener saß neben Rabastan Lestrange, zu dem er in letzter Zeit sowieso eine interessante Bindung aufzubauen schien.

Hinten in einer Ecke der Großen Halle stand Ayliv, ihre haselnussbraunen waren ängstlich auf Voldemort gerichtet, der Gift und Galle spuckte, über die Unzuverlässigkeit seiner Leute und ‚Potters' Unverschämtheit.

„Dieser Junge tanzt uns auf der Nase herum und ihr tut nichts? Ihr seht zu, wie sein rothaariger Freund euch Ollivander vor der Nase weg schnappt und könnt euch nicht wehren? Ich dulde solch ein Versagen nicht! Und ich schwöre euch, wenn ich jemals erfahre, wer dem Jungen diese Informationen zuspielt, wird der jenige einen grausameren Tod ereilen, als sie!"

Der Lord zeigte mit einem seiner dünnen Finger auf Ayliv, die still in ihrer Ecke stand.

„Derjenige wird sich den Tod noch wünschen! Und wenn ihr es wagen solltet, noch einmal so zu versagen, werdet ihr meinen Zorn spüren jeder von euch! Und nun tretet vor!"

Die Mitglieder des Dark Council erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen. Nur Draco, Blaise, Anastasia, Imago und Snape blieben an der runden Tafel zurück, während der engste Kreis vor dem dunklen Lord auf die Knie ging.

Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Rookwood, der ganz außen kniete, und sagte volle Vorfreude und Zufriedenheit: „Crucio".

Der DeathEater zu seinen Füßen begann zu schreien und wand sich, wie ein Tier am Boden, während sein Meister jedes Quäntchen Leid zu genießen schien, das er aus ihm heraus presste.

Und nicht anders ging er mit allen anderen um. Es dauerte fast eine Stunde und Voldemort folterte jeden, seiner vor ihm knienden Anhänger. Die Schreie erfüllten die Halle, gingen Draco durch Mark und Bein und würden ihn auch in der Nacht heimsuchen. Es war fürchterlich und Angst kroch in ihm hoch, wie eine Schlange und schnürte ihm den Hals zu, bis er glaubte zu ersticken.

Eine süße, giftige Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass es genau das war, warum ihm dieser Weg von Anfang an zu wider gewesen war. Nicht die Abneigung zum Töten und nicht Harry hatten ihn dazu gebracht, diesen Weg abzulehnen, sondern die Qual, die er so sehr fürchtete und nun wieder mit ansehen musste.

Als das fürchterliche Schauspiel endlich zu ende war, sah Voldemort auf eine perverse Art befriedigt aus und Draco spürte, wie ihm einmal mehr, schlecht wurde.

Das Monster richtete seine Augen auf den Blonden und lächelte diabolisch.

„Draco…", sagte er und seine Stimme klang weich und süß, aber der bösartige Unterton war nicht zu überhören.

Der Angesprochene neigte seinen Kopf leicht.

„Ja wohl, mein Lord".

„Du bist doch sicher gewillt, das Versagen deines Vaters wieder ins Lot zu bringen und dich endlich zu beweisen, nicht wahr mein Junge?"

„Natürlich. Nichts liegt mir ferner, als euch ebenfalls zu enttäuschen".

„Gut. Du wirst deinen Vater und mich in wenigen Tagen in ein Muggledorf begleiten. Wir werden diese Brut ein wenig aufmischen. Nur so zur Belustigung", in den roten Augen funkelte es voller Vorfreude, während Draco den Würgereiz zurückdrängte.

Nur so zum Spaß Menschen töten? Aus reinem Vergnügen? Natürlich hielt der Blonde Muggle für Menschen zweiter Klasse, das war kein Geheimnis, aber er wollte ihr Blut nicht an seinen Händen kleben haben. Wollte nicht sehen, wie das Licht in ihren Augen erlosch, wenn sie nach Folter und Qual endlich sterben konnten. Wollte ihre Schreie nicht hören, wenn Voldemort den Curciatusfluch anwandte und vor allem wollte er es nicht selbst tun müssen.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre und ein Vergnügen, euch zu begleiten, mein Lord", antwortete Draco ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er war sich sicher, der Einzige im Raum, der seine wahren Gedanken kannte, war Blaise und der hielt zum Glück den Mund.

„Lucius, du hast in der Tat einen Sohn, um den man dich beneiden kann. Er könnte irgendwann deinen Platz im Council einnehmen, pass lieber auf ihn auf", erklärte Voldemort, seine roten Augen waren auf den blonden Mann gerichtet, der nun wieder neben Draco saß. Die Warnung hing in der Luft und niemand wagte es ein Wort zu sagen.

Anspannung schien sich über den Raum zu legen, so dick, dass man sie hätte schneiden können. Voldemorts tödlicher Blick streifte über jeden von ihnen und es war so still, dass meine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören, bis von draußen ein lauter Knall zu hören war, gefolgt von Stimmen und dem Rasseln von Ketten.

Sofort hellte sich das Gesicht des Lords merklich auf.

„Ah, wie ich sehe sind nicht alle hier Versager! Crabbe und Goyle haben zusammen mit ihren Söhnen die Aufgabe erfüllt, die ich ihnen gestellt habe".

Alle Augen richteten sich augenblicklich auf die große Flügeltür, die im nächsten Moment aufflog und den Blick auf das freigab, was da gerade durch den Eingang trat.

Crabbe Sr. und Golye Sr. mit ihren beiden übergewichtigen, schwerfälligen Söhnen betraten den Raum. Draco hatte geglaubt, die beiden Jungen seien in der Nacht des Angriffs mit Harry geflohen, scheinbar hatte er sich getäuscht.

Aber das eigentlich Interessante waren nicht Vincent und Gregory, sondern das, was sie mit sich führten: Zehn, in Ketten gelegte, Kinder jedes Alters.

Entsetzen wallte in Draco auf, als er ihre tränenüberströmten Gesichter sah und die aufgeschürften Hand- und Fußgelenke.

„Meine lieben Anwesenden, darf ich vorstellen, die nächste Generation der Zauberer mit schmutzigem Blut! Dank der Listen, hier in Hogwarts, war es uns möglich, sie zu finden und von ihren minderwertigen Eltern zu befreien. Von uns aufgezogen, werden sie gute Diener sein, die den wertvollen Zauberern reinen Blutes unterstehen. Für gewisse Dienste sind sie sicherlich angenehmer, als Hauselfen, meine Freunde".

Draco konnte seinen Blick nicht von den Kindern nehmen, während Voldemorts Worte wie Gift in seinen Geist tropften und ihn zu vergiften versuchten.

Diese Kinder waren zu jung, um von ihren Eltern getrennt zu werden. Zum Teil schienen sie noch nicht mal sechs Jahre alt zu sein. Besonders ein Mädchen sprang Draco ins Auge. Sie war wohl etwa so alt, wie Ayliv und hatte rotes Haar, dem der Weasleys gar nicht unähnlich, aber es waren ihre Augen, die ihn gefangen nahmen. Sie hatten die Farbe von reifen Beeren und strahlten eine tiefe Intelligenz aus.

„Diese Kinder werden hier bleiben und ihre Ausbildung bekommen, damit sie uns dienen können".

Lucius nickte anerkennend und höchst zufrieden neben Draco, der es seinem Vater gleicht tat, während sein Inneres danach schrie, diesen Kindern zu helfen.

Voldemort wandte sich an die vier DeathEater, welche die Kinder hinein gebracht hatten und sagte: „Bringt sie in die Dungeons. Wir unterhalten uns später".

Die beiden Väter und ihre Söhne brachten die Kinder aus dem Raum und Voldemort richtete seine roten Augen wieder auf die Anwesenden am Tisch.

„Für heute ist unsere Sitzung beendet. Geht nun und überlegt euch, ob ihr es wagt, mich noch einmal zu enttäuschen! Snape, wir müssen noch reden!".

Die DeathEater erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen und verließen die Halle. Draco kam nicht umhin Ayliv zu betrachten, die sich während alle dem nicht aus ihrer Ecke bewegt hatte. Blut war auf den Boden unter ihr getropft, aber das schien das kleine Mädchen nicht zu stören.

Muggle töten aus Spaß? Konnte Draco das? Oder würde es ihn innerlich zerbrechen? Er würde seine Mutter retten müssen, um sich selbst zu retten.

Hermione legte eine Hand auf Harrys Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Professor, das Fieber ist unverändert hoch. Wovon kommt so was?".

Sie zog besorgt die Stirn in Falten und blickte fragend zu Merik Parker, der auf Harrys Bettkante saß.

„Schuld. Wenn ich das, was du mir erzählt hast, richtig deute. Er hat Dolohovs Hand abgetrennt und ihn mutwillig verletzt. Damit kommen Menschen, die Skrupel haben und nicht auf Voldemorts Niveau leben, nicht so leicht zurecht. Wenn es soweit kommt, dass, er den Lord töten muss, wird er jemanden brauchen, der sich um ihn kümmert und ihn hinterher auffängt".

Hermione nickte und betrachtete ihren schlafenden besten Freund, der sich noch immer hin und wieder unter Krämpfen schüttelte.

Als sie ihn gefunden hatte, war er mit den Nerven völlig am Ende gewesen, hatte über der Toilette gehangen und Galle gewürgt vor Selbstekel. Nie hatte sie geglaubt ihn so zu sehen. Er war immer der starke, unzerbrechliche Anführer und dabei sah niemand, dass auch er mit seinen Lastern kämpfen musste. Mit Schuld und Vergebung und einer Verantwortung, die viel zu viel war, für einen sechszehnjährigen Jungen.

„Wann wacht er wieder auf?", fragte sie und griff nach Harrys Hand. Hermione hatte nicht vor, von seiner Seite zu weichen, bis er wieder wach wurde.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, vermutlich wenn er mit sich selbst im Reinen ist. Wir werden Geduld haben müssen. Ich werde den Schülern bescheid geben, dass die Stunden bei euch beiden erstmal ausfallen, damit Harry sich in Ruhe erholen kann. Er wird jemanden brauchen, der ihm klar macht, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hat".

„Keine Sorge, Professor. Ich werde nicht hier weggehen, bis er wach ist".

„Gut. Ich lasse euch beiden was zu Essen herbringen. Harry hat sicher Hunger, wenn er aufwacht und einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen besorge ich ihm auch. Pass du nur auf, das jemand bei ihm ist, wenn er wach wird".

Hermione nickte verstehend, dann verließ Parker den Raum und ließ das Mädchen mit ihrem besten Freund allein.

Er war blass und kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Hin und wieder zuckten seine Hände. Still und leise saß seine beste Freundin auf seiner Bettkante und wartete ab, dass er wieder erwachte.

Es war völlig still im Raum, während draußen die Nacht kalt und windig voran schritt. Nur ihr Atem und Harrys erfüllten die Luft – bis die Schreie begannen.

Geräuschvoll ließ Severus die Tür ins Schloss fallen und zwang Albus damit von seinen Unterlagen aufzublicken.

„Ah, du bist zurück. Was gibt es Neues?", fragte der alte Schulleiter.

„Potter hat schon wieder in Voldemorts Pläne eingegriffen. Der Junge bringt sich und andere in Gefahr, ohne nach zu denken".

Albus schloss einen Moment die Augen und seufzte laut.

„Ist jemand verletzt worden?"

„Potter hat Dolohov die Hand abgetrennt und der Jüngere Creevey hat einen ‚Sectumsempra'-Zauber abbekommen. Ich schätze, er wurde schnell genug geheilt, aber er hätte sterben können".

Zorn stand in Severus dunklen Augen, als er sich auf den Stuhl vor Albus Schreibtisch setzte.

„In der Tat, aber du kennst Harry. Er wird nicht eher ruhen, bis er etwas getan hat. Der Junge gehört nicht zu der Sorte, die jemals die Zügel aus der Hand geben und einfach nur abwarten".

„Natürlich! Aber er hat immer noch Merik an seine Seite. Ich hätte doch an seiner Stelle sein sollen. Er ist nicht in der Lage, den Jungen in die Schranken zu weisen!"

„Oder aber, er will es gar nicht"

„Warum sollte er das tun? Außer er ist ein Verräter!"

„Weil er ein Freund ist", antwortete Albus und sah Severus über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an.

„Ein Freund? Was soll das heißen?"

„Nun ja. Ich schätze, Merik und Harry sind nicht nur Lehrer und Schüler, sondern auch Freunde. Und als Freund, wird Merik sich ihm nicht in den Weg stellen".

„Gerade als Freund sollte er den Jungen von solchen Dummheiten abhalten!"

„Nein, als Freund folgt er ihm bedingungslos und bleibt an seiner Seite. Er versteht, wenn Reden und Verbieten nichts mehr bewirkt und versucht für den Jungen da zu sein, wenn er jemanden brauch".

„Er ist selbst noch ein halbes Kind!"

Albus seufzte erneut.

„Ich sehe, das führt zu nichts. Sag mir, was noch besprochen wurde, wir müssen uns auf die Iden vorbereiten, denn dich kann ja auch niemand vor tödlichem Leichtsinn bewahren".

„Voldemort hat die ersten Kinder in seine Gewalt gebracht. Mugglestämmige ohne eine Chance auf eine faire Zukunft in unserer Welt. Können wir etwas tun, um solche Übergriffe zu verhindern?"

„Ich werde das an den Orden weiter geben und wir werden sehen, was wir tun können. Hast du mit Voldemort darüber gesprochen, dass du ihn in sein Versteck begleiten willst?"

„Ja, und er hat zugestimmt. Das Glück kam mir zur Hilfe, weil sein Dark Council versagt hat und er jemanden brauchte, dem er vertrauen kann. Da kam ihm mein Vorschlag gerade recht. Immerhin muss er auch Putschversuche aus dem Inneren berücksichtigen".

„Was genau hast du ihm gesagt?"

„Nun ja, er braucht jemanden, der ihn während der Zeit in Herrenhaus seiner Eltern, versorgen wird, wenn er schwach ist. Jemand muss Nagini melken und ihn mit ihrem Gift nähren. Ohne Sie kann er auch in seinem neuen Körper nicht leben und er will es auch nicht. Schlangengift hat einige sehr interessante Wirkungen, wenn man es lange genug zu sich nimmt. Da er Pettigrew überdrüssig geworden ist und sein DarkCouncil letzte Nacht kläglich versagt hat, nahm er meinen Vorschlag, ihn zu begleiten, an".

Dumbledore lehnte sich zufrieden nach vorne und verschränkte die Finger miteinander.

„Sehr gut. Dann sollten wir jetzt die Bombe besprechen"

_Die Große Halle - wie sehr hatte er sie vermisst - lag direkt vor ihm. Aber es war nicht mehr der Raum, in dem ein einst gesessen und gelacht hatte. _

_Die Haustische waren verschwunden und einer runden Tafel gewichen, an denen jene saßen, die noch vor wenigen Stunden versucht hatten, Ollivander zu entführen. Dolohov fehlte. Dafür waren auch fünf Personen anwesend, die Harry während des Kampfes nicht gesehen hatte: Draco, Snape, Zabini und zwei Unbekannte, die er nicht zuordnen konnte._

_Grade noch hatte er mit Graus ansehen müssen, wie Voldemort seine Anhänger, die zu seinem engsten Kreis gehörten, brutal gefoltert hatte und nun verlange er von Draco, ihn zu begleiten, um Muggle zu töten. _

_Harry fühlte sich wie an Silvester, als er der Qual seines Freundes hatte zusehen müssen, aber nichts hatte tun können, um sie zu verhindern. Nun stand er wieder nur als Bebachter da. Neben ihm stand Ayliv und sah ihn flehend aus ihren Haselnussaugen an; als wollte sie ihn fragen wann er ihr endlich helfen würde. _

_Doch seine Augen wichen nicht von Draco, der angespannt auf seinem Platz neben Lucius saß und zu Voldemort sah. _

_Es wurde still im Raum und plötzlich waren Stimmen zu hören gefolgt von dem Raschen eiserner Ketten. Der Lord sah mit einmal mal zufriedener aus und Harry fürchtete bereits, was gleich durch die Tür gebracht würde._

_Aber nichts hätte ihn auf diesen Anblick vorbreiten können. Herein kamen zehn, in Ketten gelegte Kind im Alter von vielleicht vier bis zehn Jahren. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen, die Ketten hatten ihre Gelenke wund geschürft. Die Gesichter waren von Tränen verschmiert und die Augen angsterfüllt. Der Wunsch ihnen zu helfen wallte brennend heiß in Harry auf. Er wollte all diese Grausamkeiten beenden, die Voldemort Unschuldigen antat. _

_Nach dem der Lord verkündet hatte, die Kinder würden in Hogwarts bleiben und zu Dienern der neuen Oberschicht ausgebildet werden, wurden sie aus dem Raum geführt. _

_Harry wollte ihnen nach, wollte wissen, was mit ihnen geschah, aber unsichtbare Wände hielten in an Ort und Stelle._

_Dann wurde alles dunkel um ihn herum und er war mit Ayliv allein. Ihre Augen hatten sich verändert. Alles Kindliche war daraus verschwunden und als sie den Mund öffnete, um zu sprechen, war ihre Stimme nicht die eines Kindes, sondern hoch und kalt – Voldemorts Stimme. _

„_Potter! Du wirst leiden! Bevor dieser Kampf vorbei ist, wirst du dir wünschen niemals geboren zu sein! Ich werde dir alles nehmen, das du liebst! Bei denen Eltern habe ich angefangen, bei deinem Paten weiter gemacht und jetzt werden alle sterben, die du liebst! Alle! Hörst du? Alle! Ich werde dir alles nehmen! Du kannst nicht entkommen! Du kannst bloß sterben!"_

_Dann verschwand Ayliv vor seinen Augen, noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte und die Dunkelheit wurde von Schreien erfüllt, Schreien die er niemals hören wollte. _

_Vor ihm erschien ein Pfad, leuchtend hell aber zugleich unsagbar dunkel. Er wusste, was er finden würde, wenn er ihm folgte: Tote. Es war sein Lebensweg, sein Weg zum Sieg über Voldemort und rechts und links davon lagen jene, dir er liebte._

_Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville… und Draco. Es schien ihm das Herz zu zerreißen, aber er ging Schritt um Schritt weiter, auch wenn jeder eine Qual war._

„_Du wirst alles verlieren, Harry Potter!", rief Voldemorts Stimme, dann veränderte sich die Welt ruckartig._

Ohne Vorwarnung brach die Realität auf ihn ein. Helles Licht stach in seine Augen, seine Kehle fühlte sich rau und blutig an, die Lippen waren aufgesprungen und sein Kopf schmerzte, als habe er einen Bludger dagegen bekommen.

„Shh ganz ruhig", flüsterte eine Stimme neben seinem Ohr und ein Glas wurde an seine offnen Lippen gepresst. Erst als das kühle Nass seine wunde Kehle hinab lief, spürte er, wie durstig er gewesen war.

Sanft wurde er in die Kissen zurück gedrückt. Und eine Phiole folgte dem Glas. Der Inhalt schmeckte bekannt, aber konnte nicht sagen was es war. Alles, was er spürte, war selige, schwere Müdigkeit, die ihn nach unten zog und kurz darauf versank die Welt in erholsamem, traumlosem Schlaf.

Hermione saß noch immer am Bett ihres besten Freundes, als dieser wieder erwachte. Diesmal ohne Schreie und sichtlich ausgeruhter.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", flüsterte sie, als er seine grünen Augen auf sie richtete. Ohne Brille sah er beinahe verletzlich aus.

„Morgen…", murmelte er und rieb sich verschlafen über das Gesicht.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", wollte Hermione wissen, sie machte sich noch immer Sorgen um den Schwarzhaarigen, nachdem dieser am Vorabend zusammen gebrochen war.

„Besser als gestern", murmelte der Angesprochene.

„Gut. Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht".

„Schon gut, Mione. Ich bin wieder fit. War gestern wohl alles etwas… zu viel".

„Parker meinte, es wäre Schuld, die dich so quält…"

Harry verzog leicht das Gesicht, nickte dann aber.

„Ja, ich… muss mich an die ganze ‚Kriegssache' erst noch gewöhnen, schätze ich", gab er zu.

Hermione lächelte verstehend und reichte ihrem Freund die Brille.

„Schon gut. Nicht jeder ist kalt wie Lucius Malfoy und kann töten, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken".

„Welch Kompliment…"

„Entschuldige"

Stille kam auf und Hermione lächelte entschuldigend. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Harry war in aller Augen immer nur der starke Anführer, ihn letzte Nacht so schwach gesehen zu haben tat ihr im Herzen weh und am Liebsten hätte sie all jene angeschrieen, die dem Schwarzhaarigen die Bürde des Krieges auflasteten.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte sie schlussendlich, um die Stille zu brechen. „Die Elfen haben etwas gebracht. Dumbledore hat wirklich für alles gesorgt, bevor er uns hier her geschickt hat"

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht und er nickte leicht.

„Essen klingt super"

Als Hermione gerade zum Tablett, das auf dem Schreibtisch stand, gehen wollte klopfte es am Fenster. Davor saß eine unscheinbare, braune Eule, die mit dem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe pickte.

„Harry ich glaube du hast Besuch"

Der Schwarzhaarige blickte auf. Als er die Eule sah sprang er aus dem Bett und riss das Fenster auf.

Der Vogel ließ einen Brief auf den Schreibtisch vor Hermione fallen und flog gleich wieder aus dem Fenster davon.

„Was war das denn?", wollte die junge Frau wissen.

„Das ist die Eule des Informanten. Sie verhält sich immer so. Ich schätze man hat ihr den Befehl gegeben, ohne Umschweife zurück zu kommen", erklärte der Gryffindor und griff nach dem Brief.

Schweigend beobachtete seine beste Freundin, wie er las. Dann reichte Harry ihr das Schriftstück rüber.

_Harry,_

_Voldemort war außer sich, wegen Ollivander. Meinen Glückwunsch dazu. Ihr habt viele Leben gerettet, schätze ich._

_Ich hoffe es gab keine Verletzten unter euch, wenn doch tut es mir leid. Glaub mir, ich möchte keinen von euch in Gefahr bringen und obwohl ich es nicht sollte, komme ich nicht umhin, dir doch wieder zu schreiben._

_Der Lord hat es auf Mugglestämmige abgesehen. Er fängt die Kinder noch bevor sie alt genug sind, um nach Hogwarts zu gehen und lässt sie sich bringen. Sein Ziel ist es, aus ihnen Diener für seine Purebloodgesellschaft zu machen. _

_Der nächste Einsatz findet übermorgen Nacht statt. In Manchester. Sie kommen auf Thestralen. _

_Wenn ihr diesen Kindern ein Schicksal in Gefangenschaft und unter Folter ersparen wollt, dann wisst ihr jetzt, wann und wie._

_Aber bitte, begebt euch nicht in unnötige Gefahr. Es gibt Menschen, Harry, die brauchen dich. Nicht nur als Chosen-One, sondern als der Mensch, der du bist._

_Gib auf dich Acht._

_Dein heimlicher Verbündeter_

Hermione ließ den Brief sinken und blickte zu ihrem besten Freund, dessen grüne Augen die ganze Zeit über auf sie gerichtet waren.

„Harry… diese Kinder", begann sie und schluckte hart.

„Wir müssen ihnen helfen!", beendete der Angesprochene den Satz für sie. „Wir können nicht zulassen, dass so etwas passiert. Ich habe diese Kinder gesehen! Sie werden in Ketten gelegt!"

„Gesehen? Wann?"

„Letzte Nacht… in meiner Vision!"

„Aber… wie willst du das machen?"

„Wir fliegen nach Manchester und helfen den Kindern! Bitte Hermione, sie haben solch ein Schicksal nicht verdient!"

Draco saß mit einem alten, in Leder gebundenen, Buch auf seinem Bett. Er hatte es sich aus der Bibliothek seines Vaters genommen und hoffte, hier drin endlich den Schlüssel, zu finden, welcher Zauber Ayliv am Leben erhielt und wie man sie retten konnte.

Das Buch vor ihm behandelte sämtliche schwarzmagischen Zauber, die mit dem Leben zu tun hatten, wenn es hier also nicht wäre, wusste Draco nicht mehr, wo er noch suchen sollte.

Bisher jedoch war nur auf Sachen gestoßen, die das Leben veränderten, oder verkürzten, wie ein langsam tickendes Gift, aber nichts, womit man einen eigentlich dem Tod geweihten Körper, am Leben erhielt.

Es klopfte an der Tür und der Blonde blickte von den Pergamentseiten auf. Ernüchterung machte sich in ihm breit, als Blaise den Raum betrat und sich auf die Kante seines Bettes setzte, wie es ein Freund tat.

„Was willst du?", hörte Draco sich fragen, seine Stimme klang beinahe unfreundlich.

„Nachsehen, ob du noch am Leben bist, so wenig wie man dich zu sehen bekommt", antwortete der Italiener grinsend.

„Gut, wie du siehst lebe ich noch, gehst du jetzt bitte wieder?"

Blaise verzog leicht das Gesicht.

„Nun sei nicht so, wir waren mal Freunde, falls du das vergessen hast. So lange ist das noch nicht her"

Draco zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Ja Blaise, wir waren Freunde. Aber wir haben nicht immer die gleichen Ansichten, was einige Dinge angeht, weswegen unsere Wege sich ein Stück von einander getrennt haben, wie du vielleicht weißt".

„Hör zu, mir liegt etwas an unserer Freundschaft. Ich will nicht, dass es so endet"

„Lass es gut sein. Du bist dem Lord loyal, ich nicht, das macht uns zu Gegnern. Gegner sind keine Freunde. Und jetzt geh".

Blaise seufzte leise, als er sich vom Bett erhob und den Raum verließ. Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen und sah über die Schulter zurück.

„Vielleicht sind wir uns nicht so unähnlich, wie du dir wünschst".

Am Liebsten hätte Draco ihm etwas hinter her geworfen, einen Schuh oder so, aber er ließ es bleiben.

Was sollte das heißen ‚nicht so unähnlich'? Wollte der Italiener damit etwa sagen, dass der Blonde dem Lord doch treu war? War Blaise so sicher, dass Draco die Sicherheit des Lords dem Mann vorziehen würde, den er liebte?

Wenn dem so war, dann kannte sein früher bester Freund ihn schlechter, als der Blonde jemals geglaubt hatte.

Seufzend widmete er sich wieder dem Buch vor ihm und ging Seite um Seite durch, während seine Augen über die schwarze Tinte huschten.

Das Buch war mehrere tausend Seiten dick und Draco würde noch den ganzen Abend so verbringen können, das wusste er, aber sein Eifer wurde dadurch nicht geschmälert; er wollte Ayliv helfen und er wusste, wenn er das Mädchen würde retten können, würde auch Harry ein Stein vom Herzen fallen.

Unwillkürlich kam der Gedanke in ihm auf, was dann mit dem Mädchen passieren würde. Soweit er wusste, war sie eine Waise, Voldemort hatte ihre Familie ausgelöscht, als er sie entführt hatte.

Würde sie in ein Kinderheim kommen? Wie Imago, Anastasia und der Lord selbst? Konnte sie bei Harry und Draco bleiben? Wären sie dann so was wie eine kleine Familie?

Der Gedanke gefiel ihm und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass sie beide dafür noch viel zu jung waren. Dennoch, ein Kind zu adoptieren, wäre später sicher schön.

Der Abend zog sich dahin und langsam wurde der Slytherin müde. Seine Augen wurden träge vom Lesen und er glaubte eine Sehnenscheidenentzündung vom Umblättern zu bekommen.

Als er das Buch schon zuschlagen und schlafen gehen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf eine Seite, über einen Zauber namens Vitae Impedio. Er war kompliziert und hoch gefährlich; bedurfte einiger Vorbereitung und schwarzmagischen Utensilien.

Dracos Augen flogen nur so über die Seite und seine Müdigkeit war wie weg gewischt.

_Der Vitae Impedio Zauber bindet das Leben des Opfers an das des Zauberers. Sollte also das Leben des Zauberers enden, so wird es mit dem vom Zauber Betroffnen nicht anders ergehen. Bisher wurde noch kein Gegenzauber oder Trank gefunden, der es ermöglicht das Opfer vor dem Tode zu bewahren, wenn der Wirker stirbt._

_Darum wurde Vitae Impedio im siebzehnten Jahrhundert auf den Index der Schwarzen Zauber gesetzt und darf nicht mehr angewandt werden._

Der Slytherin glaubte, ihm gefriere das Blut in den Adern.

Ayliv würde in dem Moment sterben, in dem Harry Voldemort tötete und nichts auf der Welt konnte das verhindern.

Plötzlich wünschte Draco, er hätte gar nicht erst nach dem Zauber gesucht, denn er wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte.

Würde er Harry davon erzählen, so war er sich sicher, würde der Schwarzhaarige sich weigern Voldemort zu töten, weil er damit auch das Leben des Mädchens beenden würde, aber Voldemort musste sterben. Andererseits konnte er seinen Freund doch nicht anlügen, nur damit der Lord fallen würde und dafür blindlings das Leben eines Kindes opfern.

Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, es gab kein gutes Ende, diesmal nickt.

‚Nicht alle Geschichten haben ein Happy End', flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die beängstigend nach seinem Vater klang.

Wütend schlug Draco das Buch zu und legte es auf den Boden neben sein Bett.

Anschließend verschränkte er die Hände hinter dem Kopf und Blickte zur Decke seines Himmelbettes.

Was sollte er tun? Harry davon erzählen und ihm damit das Töten noch schwerer machen? Das konnte er nicht. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass der Gryffindor jemals davon erfuhr, dass Ayliv sterben würde, wenn der Lord es täte. Um seine Seele zu schützen, konnte Draco es ihm nicht sagen, so weh es auch tat, zu wissen, dass er dieses Mädchen opferte.

Niemand konnte sie retten, auch Harry nicht.

Harry blickte in die entschlossenen Gesichter von Neville, Luna, Ron, Dean, Michael Corner, Cho Chang, Ginny, Hermione und Colin, dessen Bruder sich von seinen Verletzungen beim letzten Einsatz noch nicht erholt hatte.

Sie alle waren bereit, nach Manchester zu fliegen und die Kinder vor einem Leben in Sklaverei zu bewahren. Der Schwarzhaarige rechnete ihnen den Einsatz, den sie für andere brachten, hoch an. Immerhin riskierte jeder von ihnen hier sein Leben, für Kinder, die sich nicht mal kannten und die ihnen eigentlich auch hätten egal sein können.

„Hi Leute, danke, dass ihr euch alle bereit erklärt habt, mit zu kommen. Heute Abend werden unsere Gegner, genau wie wir, fliegen können. Sie entführen die Kinder auf Thestralen. Die Schwierigkeit wird es sein, ihnen ihre Opfer zu entreißen, ohne selbst dabei zu Schaden zu kommen. Also passt bitte auf euch auf. Jeder nimmt nur ein Kind mit auf seinen Besen, alles Andere wäre zu gefährlich".

Von allen Seiten wurde genickt und gemeinsam apparierten sie erst nach Warwick, um von dort aus nach Stratfort zu fliegen, weiter nach Bath zu apparieren und schlussendlich nach Manchester zu fliegen.

Der Wind war noch immer kalt. Die zweite Februarwoche hatte gerade erst angefangen und Frost machte die Nächte klirrend kalt.

Harrys Hände, so glaubte er, würden am Besenstiel festfrieren und seine Ohren schmerzten im Flugwind.

Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, als unter ihnen die Fabrikschornsteine Manchesters auftauchten. Weit konnte er nicht mehr sein bis in die Wohngebiete.

Hermione flog dich neben ihm. Sie hatte sie Zähne fest aufeinander gepresst und die Brauen tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Harry brauchte sich nicht zu fragen, ob sie fror und froh wäre, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben.

„Wir müssen Kreise ziehen und versuchen, die DeathEater auszumachen", rief der Schwarzhaarige und gleichzeitig nahmen die Mitglieder der DA ihre Kreisformation ein, die sie in den vergangenen Tagen vor der Burg geübt hatten.

Hier, über dem festen Land, wo der Seewind ihnen das Fliegen nicht zusätzlich erschwerte, viel es ihnen um einiges leichter, in der Formation zu bleiben und Kreise über der Stadt zu ziehen.

Bei so vielen Leuten wäre es kein leichtes unterfangen, eine Gruppe DeathEater zu finden, die überall und nirgendwo sein konnte.

Harry hoffte nur, dass sie die Kinder und ihre Begleiter finden würden, bevor diese sie nach Hogwarts geschafft hatten. Eigentlich wunderte er sich sogar, dass die DeathEater nicht einfach mit ihren Opfern apparierten, Voldemort hatte den Schutz um das Schloss sicherlich aufgehoben. Aber dann erinnerte sich der Schwarzhaarige, dass er einmal gehört hatte, die meisten Leute würden sich übergeben müssen, wenn sie das erste Mal apparierten und sicher hatte Voldemort keine Lust auf zwanzig sich übergebende Kinder.

Bei der Vorstellung konnte Harry sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, bis ihn Deans Stimme aus seinen Tagträumen riss.

„Da! Ich hab sie!", rief er und deutete auf eine Häuserreihe, über der sich gerade an die fünfzehn DeathEater mit Kindern auf ihren Reittieren erhoben. Zwischen drin zucken immer mal wieder grüne Blitze auf und der Gryffindor spürte, wie ihm das Herz sank.

Hier wurde getötet, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Zugriff!", rief er seinen Mitstreitern zu und zehn Besen stürzten zugleich nach unten. Sofort wurde Harry klar, dass sie nicht alle Kinder würden retten können. Ihr Platz reichte maximal für zehn.

Noch während sie nach unten flogen konnte der Schwarzhaarige erkennen, dass sie bemerkt worden waren. Wahrscheinlich hatten die DeathEater mit etwas Derartigem gerechnet.

Sofort zuckten Blitze durch die Nacht und Harry musste mehreren Flüchen ausweichen, die ganz eindeutig für ihn gedacht waren.

Geschrei wurde um ihn herum laut, als die Mitglieder der DA der Feuer zu erwidern begannen.

Immer näher kamen sie ihren Feinden, aber noch immer war nicht klar, wie sie an die Kinder ran kommen sollten.

Harry feuerte einen Stunning Spell auf einen DeathEater, den er als Vincent Crabbe identifizierte und sah, wie er rückwärts von seinem Reittier glitt und von einem anderen DeathEater aufgefangen wurde.

Das war seine Chance. Der Schwarzhaarige riss den Besen nach unten und steuerte auf das Kind zu, das nun allein auf dem Rücken des Flugtiers saß.

Er musste sich zwischen Flüchen und Zaubern hindurch schlängeln, nicht wissend, ob sie von seinen Freunden oder Feinden kamen, während der kleine Junge auf dem Threstral sich ängstlich umsah.

Es schien Stunden zu dauern, bis er das Kind endlich erreicht hatte und es auf seinen Besen zog.

Nun kam der schwerere Teil, er musste zurück und den Jungen beschützen, während die anderen ihrerseits versuchen würden Kinder zu retten.

„Alles wird gut, Kleiner", hauchte Harry dem Jungen ins Ohr und riss den Besen herum.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Ginny gerade ein kleines, blondes Mädchen auf ihren Besen zog und Cho ebenfalls auf dem Weg durch die Reihen des DeathEater war.

Von links Flug ein Fluch auf den Schwarzhaarigen und er riss sein Fluggerät ruckartig nach oben, um ausweichen zu können.

„Halt dich gut fest. Das könnte jetzt etwas holprig werden", flüsterte er dem Jungen vor sich zu und machte sich mit ihm auf den Weg zurück in die Reihen seiner Verbündeter.

Ginny war direkt hinter ihm, er konnte es an ihrer Stimme hören, die immer wieder Flüche nach hinten schickte, um die DeathEater auf Abstand zu halten.

Die Welt um Harry war ein Chaos aus bunten Lichtblitzen, Schreien, Kinderweinen, Besen und Threstralen. Verzweifelt versuchte er die Orientierung zu behalten, während er den Angriffen auswich und es nun Ginny gleich tat, in dem er Flüche und Zauber nach hinten schickte.

Ob sie trafen wusste er nicht, es war ihm auch egal, er wollte nur irgendetwas tun.

Plötzlich drang Hermiones entsetzte Stimme an sein Ohr, sodass er seinen Besen doch wieder rum riss und zurück blickte auf die Feinde, die er hinter sich gelassen hatte.

„Cho! Pass auf!", die Stimme seiner besten Freundin war schrill und panisch. Der Schrei schien aus ihrem tiefsten Herzen zu kommen und eine tödliche Angst schwang darin mit.

Im nächsten Moment sah Harry das Gesicht von Rabastan Lestrange, der seinen Zauberstab auf Cho gerichtete hatte, die gerade versuchte, mit seinem Mädchen auf dem Besen zu entkommen.

„_Avada Kedavra" _

Der grüne Blitz traf Cho im Rücken und im gleichen Moment lösten sich Hermione und Neville aus der Formation und schossen auf die beiden fallenden Körper zu, da das Kind sich allein nicht auf dem Besen hatte halten können.

„Levicorpus", rief Harry und hob die Kleine im Fall nach oben. Neville griff im gleichen Moment zu und zog sie auf seinen Besen, während Hermione den schlaffen Körper von Cho zu sich zog.

Eisige Kälte machte sich in Harrys Herz breit. Seine Gedanken schienen wie vernebelt und seine Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Er versuchte seine Gedanken zusammen zu halten und sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

Sie mussten hier weg.

„RÜCKZUG!", schrie er und merkte, dass seine Stimme rau und kratzig klang. Im nächsten Moment strömten Tränen seine Wangen hinab und er riss den Besen wieder rum.

Acht andere taten es ihm gleich und verschwanden, verfolgt von Flüchen und Zaubern, die dicht über ihre Köpfe surrten, in die Nacht. Aber ihre Verfolger ließen sich so leicht nicht abschütteln.

„APPARIEREN!", befahl Harry und dem wurde auch nachgekommen. Wohin sie sollten, hatte der Schwarzhaarigen nicht gesagt, vielleicht war er sogar besser, wenn sie sich trennten.

Der Gryffindor selbst befand sich wieder in Warwick, zusammen mit Luna und Hermione, die beide genauso schlecht aussahen, wie Harry sich fühlte. Tränen strömten ihre Wangen hinter, verklebten in der eisigen Kälte ihre Wimpern.

„Wir fliegen nach Stratfort, von da apparieren wir zurück zur Burg", sagte Harry, es kostete ihn unglaubliche Kraft, seine Stimme zuherrschen, die jeden Moment zu brechen drohte.

Die beiden Mädchen nickten nur und zusammen flogen sie weiter. Es wurde nicht gesprochen, denn jeder von ihnen kämpft mit seinen eigenen Gedanken und Harry noch dazu mit einem übermüdeten Jungen, der vor ihm auf dem Besen saß und runter zu fallen drohte.

Als sie endlich vor den Toren der Burg ankamen glitt Hermione kraftlos von ihrem Besen. Luna nahm sich des Jungen an, den der Schwarzhaarige auf seinem Besen gehabt hatte, während er selbst zu seiner besten Freundin und ihrer grausigen Last eilte.

„Harry!", Hermione fiel ihm weinend um den Hals. „Wie hat das passieren können? Wir… Sie… das kann nicht sein…"

„Scchhhh, Mione. Alles wird gut. Ich weiß nicht, wie das hat passieren können… ich… verstehe es nicht…"

„Was machen wir nur? Dieser Krieg muss aufhören!", feuchte Tränen durchweichten Harrys Umhang und ihre Finger krallten sich in seinen Rücken, während ihr Körper von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde.

Schuld machte sich brennend heiß in dem Schwarzhaarigen breit, als er Chos leblosen Körper am Boden liegen sah. Ihre leeren Augen starrten zum nächtlichen Himmel, ohne ihn zu sehen.

Er hatte sie in Gefahr gebracht, er allein. Weil er einem Briefeschreiber vertraut hatte, den er nicht mal kannte. Er hatte zu viel verlangt und zu viel riskiert, das er nicht hatte riskieren dürfen. Wegen seiner Dummheit war wieder ein Mensch gestorben. Zum zweiten Mal. Erst Sirius, dann Cho. Und das alles nur, weil Harry so unbedingt helfen wollte. Weil er sich Voldemort so unbedingt in den Weg stellen wollte.

Es würde keine Einsätze mehr für die DA geben. Auch wenn ihm der Gedanke an die Opfer das Herz zerriss. Er konnte es nicht riskieren, noch mehr Menschen zu opfern, nur um Krieg spielen zu können.

Da waren mit einem Mal so viele Emotionen in ihm. Wut, Schuld, Traurigkeit, Verzweiflung, Selbstzweifel und Hass. Und noch immer hielt er Hermiones weinenden Körper in den Armen und versuchte ihr Trost zu schenken, während sein Innerstes in einem Sturm der Gefühle unterging.

„Wir… müssen sie rein bringen… Sie kann hier nicht so liegen…", würgte er heraus und spürte Hermiones Nicken. Die junge Frau löste sich aus der Umarmung und wischte sich mit dem Umhäng übers Gesicht, um ihre Tränen fortzuwischen, aber ihren roten Augen sah man deutlich an, dass sie geweint hatte.

Harry ging zu Chos Leiche. Er ließ sich neben ihr in den Schnee sinken und schloss ihre toten Augen, indem er ihr übers Gesicht strich. Sie war noch immer warm, obwohl Hermione mit ihr viele Kilometer über das kalte Land geflogen war.

Als der Schwarzhaarige seine Ex-Freundin vom Boden hob spielte der Wind mit ihrem Haar und dem Umhang, als wollte er sie wach rütteln. Tränen rannen Harrys Wangen hinab, als er mit dem schlaffen Körper in den Armen durch die Eingangspforte schritt.

Drinnen warteten bereits die anderen Mitglieder der DA, sowie Merik Parker, auf ihn. Ihre Gesichter waren schmerzerfüllt und als sie auf Chos Körper blickten weinten viele.

Michael Corner stürzte nach vorne.

Harry wusste, dass er zur Zeit mit Cho zusammen war, auch wenn die Beziehung nicht immer gut gelaufen war.

Der Schwarzhaarige reichte ihm seine Tote Freundin und Michael sank mit Cho in den Armen zu Boden und presste ihren Körper eng an sich.

„Nein… nein… das… darf nicht sein" flüsterte er heiser.

Harry spürte erneut die glühende Schuld in seinen Eingeweiden. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und als er sich umblickte sah er Merik neben sich stehen.

Die Hand verschwand und Merik ging auf Michael zu, der noch immer am Boden kniete, von allen beobachtet, und seine tote Freundin in den Armen wiegte.

„Corner, es wir Zeit. Lassen Sie los", sagte Merik, seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich sanft, wie Harry auffiel. „Miss Lovegood, bringen Sie Mr. Corner bitte in seinen Schlafraum. Ich schätze er braucht jetzt Ruhe".

Luna löste sich aus der Menge und zog Michael sanft von Cho weg, während Merik ihre Leiche wieder vom Boden hob.

„Komm, Michael. Wir gehen", flüsterte Luna. Noch nie hatte Harry sie so ernst gesehen. Das kindliche schien für einen Moment verschwunden.

Gleichzeitig drehte Merik sich zu den Versammelten.

„Ich werde ihren Körper aufbahren. Wir müssen sie in den nächsten Tagen beerdigen, darum werde ich mich ebenfalls kümmern. Ihr solltet nun in eure Schlafräume zurückgehen und versuchen zur Ruhe zu kommen. Was die Kinder angeht, bringt sie unter, wo Platz ist. Ach und Miss Granger, würden sie vielleicht mit Mr. Potter mitgehen?"

Hermione nickte, ihr Gesicht war plötzlich dankbar, als sie an sie Seite des Schwarzhaarigen trat. Harry war ebenfalls froh, Gesellschaft zu haben und nicht allein zu sein mit seinen düsteren Gedanken.

Draco saß beim Frühstück. Ihm gegenüber hatte seine Mutter Platz genommen, nur Lucius fehlte noch. Er hatte, soweit der Blonde informiert war, eine eilige Eule vom Lord bekommen und war seit dem nicht mehr aus seinem Büro gekommen.

Nun öffnete sich die Tür und ein sehr zufrieden aussehender Lucius Malfoy betrat den Raum.

Narcissa hob den Kopf und blickte ihren Mann fragend an.

„Was gibt es, dass du so gute Laune hast?", fragte sie und nun blickte auch Draco abwartend zu seinem Vater, der sich gerade würdevoll auf seinen Stuhl sinken ließ.

„Ich habe Nachricht erhallten, dass Potter und seine Freunde gestern Nacht schon wieder versucht haben, uns in die Quere zu kommen", begann er und Draco spürte, wie ihm mit einem Mal der Appetit verging. Sein letztes Treffen mit Harry war eine Weile her und er wusste nichts von einem solchen Einsatz.

„Tja, diesmal hat Potter sich allerdings verschätzt oder besser uns unterschätzt. Rabastan hat einen von ihnen erwischt", Lucius grinste diabolisch und häufte Rührei auf seinen Teller.

„Wen?", fragte Narcissa interessiert. Draco brachte kein Wort heraus. Ihm war nicht nur der Appetit vergangen, sondern auch schlecht geworden.

„Cho Chang", antwortete sein Vater zufrieden.

Eigentlich hätte der Blonde erleichtert sein müssen, aber das war er nicht. Cho Chang hatte er nie sonderlich leiden können und dass sie Harrys Ex-Freundin war, machte es nicht besser, aber er hatte ihr nicht den Tod gewünscht. Das ganz sicher nicht.

„Was wollten Potter und seine Leute denn?", fragte er und versuchte seine Stimme zur Ruhe zu zwingen.

Lucius betrachtete seinen Sohn einen Moment skeptisch.

„Sie wollten die Kinder retten, die Voldemort als unsere kommenden Diener vorgesehen hat. Eine wahrlich dumme Idee".

Draco nickt nur und betrachtete sein Frühstück, auf das er mit einem Mal keine Lust mehr hatte. Es war wahrscheinlich nur Zufall gewesen, dass es Cho getroffen hätte. Genauso gut könnte es Harry sein, der sein Leben verloren hätte.

Wenn er doch nur wüsste, wer dieser Briefeschreiber war, dann würde er ihm sagen, er solle damit aufhören. Aber zum Teil war Draco es auch selbst Schuld. Hatte er seinen Freund denn nicht davon überzeugt, dass es sich nicht um Fallen handelte und damit dazu beigetragen, dass er sich in Gefahr begab?

Und das alles nur, weil er so unbedingt helfen wollte.

Seit Chos Tod waren fünf Tage vergangen. Der Schnee war verschwunden, aber der Frost hielt das Land des Nachts noch immer im Griff.

Es hatte Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna und Merik einiges an Arbeit gemacht, das Grab auszuheben, in dem Cho Chang nun ihre letzte Ruhe finden sollte.

Gern hätte der Schwarzhaarige wenigstens ihren Eltern bescheid gegeben, ihnen gesagt, wie ihre Tochter umgekommen war, aber die armen Leute würden vom Verlust ihres Kindes erst erfahren, wenn die Schüler von Hogwarts diese Burg wieder verlassen konnten und das würde wohl bis nach dem Krieg auf sich warten lassen.

Die gesamte Gemeinschaft der Schule, inklusive Ollivander, Arthur Weasley, Fudge und den drei Mugglekindern, hatte sich im Speisesaal versammelt, die Tische waren verschwunden, schwarze Banner hingen von der Decke und Merik stand vor ihnen. Seine schwarzen Augen blickten beinahe traurig auf die versammelten Schüler vor ihm.

Harry war gänzlich in schwarz gekleidet, genau wie achtzig Prozent der Anwesenden. Hermione stand neben ihm und noch bevor ein Wort gesprochen wurde, rollten die ersten Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter.

Ihre Augen waren auf den offenen Sarg gerichtet, der vor Meriks Rednerpult stand. Darin lag Cho, friedlich als schliefe sie bloß, aber zu blass, um am Leben zu sein. Sie trug ein weißes kleid und eine Lilie hielt sie in Händen. Ihr schwarzes Haar umgab sie wie ein Kranz. Und auf ihrem Kleid lagen Bilder ihrer Freunde, die sie mit ins Grab nehmen würde, damit sie nicht allein war.

Aus den Augenwinkeln blickte der Schwarzhaarige zu Pansy Parkinson und Amanda Gorden, die, entgegen seiner Erwartungen, mitgenommen und traurig aussahen. Vielleicht war Draco wirklich nicht die einzige Ausnahme in diesem Haus, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er wieder nach vorn blickte, wo Merik nun zu sprechen begann.

„Liebe Schüler… zu solchen Anlässen ist es schwer Worte zu finden, die nicht völlig überzogen oder unglaubwürdig klingen. Ich will kein Feuerwerk aus Erinnerungen über euch regnen lassen, denn ich bin sicher, jeder von euch hat Cho auf seine Weise ins Herz geschlossen und so, wie ihr sie kennt, so soll sie bleiben. Aber eines solltet ihr alle wissen, Cho ist gestorben, weil sie Gutes tun wollte. Sie hat ihr Leben verloren, weil sie sich Voldemorts Leuten in den Weg gestellt hat und Kinder retten wollte. Ich denke, ich spreche für alle hier, wenn ich sage, dass es keinen ehrenvolleren Tod gibt, als diesen".

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich in der Halle, doch Merik brachte es mit einer einzigen Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Darum wollen wir nun Abschied von Cho nehmen und ihr Andenken stets im Herzen tragen, denn nur jene sterben wirklich, die vergessen gehen und das soll Cho nicht passieren".

Arthur, Ollivander, Fudge und Michael Corner lösten sich aus der schweigenden Menge und gingen auf den Sarg zu.

Michaels Augen waren gerötet und er ließ die Schultern hängen. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er um seine Freundin trauerte und Harry kam nicht umhin, Mitleid für den jungen Mann zu empfinden.

Die vier hoben gemeinsam den Deckel des Sarges vom Boden und Chos friedliches Gesicht verschwand kurz darauf unter dem schweren Holz.

Hermione schluchzte neben Harry, als der Sarg verschlossen wurde, sodass der Schwarzhaarige seiner besten Freundin eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Wie automatisch bildeten die Schüler eine Gasse, als die vier Männer den Sarg durch die Halle trugen und schlossen sich ihnen an. Die Prozession verlief schweigend, wenn sie auch nicht weit war.

Gleich hinter der Burg, unweit der Klippen, würde Cho beigesetzt werden. So hatte sie einen Blick übers Meer. Natürlich war das Unsinn, aber sie wollten Cho noch immer wie einen Menschen behandeln und Menschen sollten es so schön wie möglich haben.

Sie war das erste Opfer unter den Schülern, aber Harry war sicher, ihr würden noch welche folgen.

Der Schulchor hatte sich neben dem Grab zusammen gefunden und begann nun ‚Möge die Straße' zu singen. Ein altes, irisches Lied, oder besser ein irischer Reisesegen, der oft für solche Anlässe genutzt wurde, um klar zu machen, dass man sich irgendwann auf der anderen Seite des großen Tores, wieder sehen würde.

Möge die Straße uns zusammenführen  
und der Wind in deinem Rücken sein.  
Sanft falle Regen auf deine Felder  
und warm auf dein Gesicht der Sonnenschein.

Der Wind riss an Harrys Umhang, während die vier Männer den Sarg zum offnen Grab trugen. Leises Weinen drang immer wieder an sein Ohr, aber er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine eigenen Tränen zurück zu drängen, die ihm in den Augen brannten.

Und bis wir uns wieder sehen, halte Gott dich fest in seiner Hand!  
Und bis wir uns wieder sehen, halte Gott dich fest in seiner Hand!

Der Sarg schwebe nun vor den Männern in der Luft direkt über dem Grab und noch immer erhoben sich die Stimmen über die Versammelten.

Harry warf einen Blick zu Himmel. Die Wolken waren schwer und grau, kaum Licht drang hindurch.

Führe die Straße, die du gehst,  
immer nur zu deinem Ziel bergab.  
Hab', wenn es kühl wird, warme Gedanken  
und den vollen Mond in dunkler Nacht.

Der erste Tropfen traf Harry im Nacken, als der Sarg anfing nach unten zu schweben, ganz ohne Seil, einfach von Magie getragen. Die Tropfen wurden mehr, je tiefer Cho in ihr Grab sank, als weine der Himmel selbst um diesen Verlust.

Und bis wir uns wieder sehen, halte Gott dich fest in seiner Hand!  
Und bis wir uns wieder sehen, halte Gott dich fest in seiner Hand!

Natürlich hätte der Schwarzhaarige sich einen Regenschutz herbeizaubern können, aber er wollte es nicht. Vielleicht würde das kühle Nass ihm helfen, sich wieder wie ein Mensch zu fühlen, denn im Moment war ein Inneres taub und dumpf.

Hab' unter'm Kopf ein weiches Kissen,  
habe Kleidung und das täglich Brot.  
Sei über vierzig Jahre im Himmel,  
bevor der Teufel merkt du bist schon tot.

Chos Sarg sank auf den Boden des Grabes, ein leises Geräusch machte das klar und im nächsten Moment fiel Michael neben seiner toten Freundin auf die Knie und begann zu weinen, während der Regen immer stärker wurde und Harrys Haar zu durchweichen begann.

Und bis wir uns wieder sehen, halte Gott dich fest in seiner Hand!  
Und bis wir uns wieder sehen, halte Gott dich fest in seiner Hand!

Merik zog Michael vom Grab weg, während die Schüler nach einander daran vorbei zu gehen begannen, um sich von Cho zu verabschieden. Harry und Hermione standen ungefähr in der Mitte der Schlange. Der Regen prasselte nun auf sie hernieder, durchweichte Umhänge und Kleidung, aber den Schwarzhaarigen schien das nicht weiter zu stören.

Bis wir uns mal wieder sehen,  
hoffe ich, dass Gott dich nicht verlässt.  
Er halte dich in seinen Händen,  
doch drücke seine Hand dich nicht zu fest.

Die Schlange bewegte sich, immer näher kam Harry seiner verstorbenen Ex-Freundin und mit jedem Schritt wurde ihm das Herz schwerer, als spüre er die Schuld in seinen Adern brennen. Sie raubte ihm förmlich die Kraft.

Und bis wir uns wieder sehen, halte Gott dich fest in seiner Hand!  
Und bis wir uns wieder sehen, halte Gott dich fest in seiner Hand!

Der Gesang verstummte, als Harry vor dem Grab stand. Er blickte auf den Sarg und die Blumen. Was er denken sollte, wusste er nicht.

„Danke", flüsterte er leise, den Regen noch immer ignorierend und überließ Cho dann den nachfolgenden Schülern.

Keine Sekunde länger hätte er es an ihrem Grab ausgehalten, zu stark war das Gefühl, dass er Schuld habe daran, dass die junge Frau nun zwei Meter unter der Erde lag.

Es war Anfang März, als Severus Snape ohne zu fragen die Tür zu Albus Dumbledores Büro öffnete und eintrat. Der alte Zauberer stand am Fenster und blickte auf die tosende See vor Poole.

Als er die Tür hörte drehte er sich um und blickte mit Freude zu seinem Kollegen.

„Severus. Was gibt es Neues?", fragte er ohne Umschweife.

„Von Potter nichts", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige. „Seit Miss Chang ihr Leben gelassen hat, hat Potter sich nicht mehr eingemischt. Das ist vielleicht auch besser so".

„Gut. Und was unseren Plan angeht? Ist der Sprengstoff soweit?"

„Ja. Es ist alles vorbereitet; in zehn Tagen begleite ich Voldemort in das alte Riddlehaus und wenn alles so läuft, wie ich es hoffe, wird er die Nacht nicht überleben".

Dumbledore seufzte.

„Und was, wenn etwas schief geht? Wenn er überlebt?"

„Dann werde ich vermutlich mit meinem Leben dafür zahlen, aber das bin ich bereit, zu riskieren", erwiderte Severus mit selbstsicherer Stimme.

„Was das angeht, bist du nicht besser als Harry. Ihr begebt euch beide in Gefahren, die nicht nötig wären"

„Lassen Sie das doch bitte meine Sorge sein, Professor".

„Das kann ich nicht, Severus. Du bist mein fähigster Mann und einziger Spion. Ohne dich werden wir in Zukunft fast blind sein, was Voldemorts Absichten angeht", rief Albus seinem Kollegen in Erinnerung.

„Das mag sein, aber die Chancen stehen zu gut, um sie verstreichen zu lassen. Wenn ich scheitere hängt alles an Potter".

Albus seufzte und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster.

„Das stimmt. Aber vorerst liegt unser aller Schicksal in deinen Händen, mein Freund".

Kapitel 18 Ende


	20. Kapitel19 Der Spion

Kapitel19 Der Spion

Das alte Haus der Riddles hatte sich kaum verändert in den zwei Jahren, seit jener, der sich selbst ‚Der Dunkle Lord' nannte, es verlassen hatte. Einzig der Tod des Gärtners hatte sich wirklich bemerkbar gemacht, denn das Gelände war zugewuchert und von außen nur noch spärlich einsehbar.

Nun jedoch, war er zurück. Für dreißig Stunden würde er, der unter dem Namen Tom Riddle geboren worden war, in das Haus seiner Verwandten zurückkehren, die er selbst vor Jahren gemordet hatte.

Bei ihm war nur ein einziger Diener – Severus Snape.

Als er hinter dem Lord das alte Anwesen betrat, kam er nicht umhin den Blick schweifen zu lassen. Vor langer Zeit einmal hatte diese Familie Geld besessen, genug, um in Annehmlichkeiten zu leben. Heute war von der frühern schlichten Pracht des Gebäudes nicht mehr viel zu sehen.

Die Scheiben waren zerbrochen, sodass der Wind hindurch zog. Dennoch lag überall Zentimeter dick der Staub, als wolle er sich einfach nicht vertreiben lassen.

„Wir gehen nach oben", schnarrte Voldemort und hielt auf eine alte, steile Treppe zu.

Severus nickte nur, als er seinem Meister folgte, wohl wissend, dass sich in den Taschen seinen Umhangs, magisch verkleinert, eine tödliche Fracht befand. Es waren zwei Sprengsätze, gebaut nach Muggleart. Damit würde der Lord niemals rechnen und auch nicht danach suchen.

Genau genommen, waren es zwei Ein-Kilogramm-Plastiksprengstoffladungen mit lautlosen chemischen Bleistiftzündern, wie sie das britische Militär im so genannten ‚Zweiten Weltkrieg' verwendet hatten.

Damit der Sprengstoff seine volle Kraft entfalten konnte, durfte er jedoch nicht verkleinert sein, sondern musste seine normale Größe haben. Severus würde sie also vor den Blicken des Lords verbergen müssen, wenn er sie aufstellte. Noch war es jedoch zu früh dafür. Erst in zwei Stunden würden die Iden des März anbrechen und so lange, würde der Lord im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte sein. Es wäre ihm ein Leichtes, sich so gegen jegliche Angriffe zu verteidigen.

Die Treppe knarrte unter Severus Sohlen, während sein Herr kein einziges Geräusch hinterließ und das, obwohl er noch zusätzliches Gewicht, in Form einer riesigen Würgeschlange, um den Hals trug.

Nagini war Spion, Verbündeter und Lebensspender zugleich. Seit Severus sich des Lords erinnerte hatte er diese Schlange mit sich geführt.

Früher war sie nützlich gewesen, da der Lord ihre Sprache verstand und sie für ihn Spionieren konnte, da Voldemort selbst kein Animagus war. Nach seinem Sturz hatte die Schlange nun auch die Aufgabe, ihren Herrn am Leben zu erhalten, denn auch in seinem wieder gewonnenen Körper versuchte der Tod nach ihm zu greifen. Schlangengift schütze ihn davor. Hinzu kam, dass es die Sinne schärfte und die Magie verstärkte. Aber sie verdarb auch das Herz. Wie Einhornblut, war es Fluch und Segen zugleich.

Jedes Bisschen Gewissen, dass Voldemort jemals besessen hatte, wurde mit dem Verzehr des Giftes ausgelöscht und gleichzeitig blieb die ewige Abhängigkeit davon. Severus wusste, je länger sich dieses Spiel fortsetzten würde, desto grausamer und schrecklicher wäre das, was für England folgen würde.

Und doch, verhalf ihm die Abhängigkeit seines Meisters nun zu der Chance, ihn endlich auszulöschen. Voldemort wäre zu schwach, um die Schlange zu melken, wenn die Iden erst anbrächen, ja sogar zu schwach, um selbstständig zu trinken. Er würde Severus brauchen, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel und das würde sein Todesurteil sein.

„Einst war dies ein schöner Ort, nicht wahr?", säuselte der Lord, als er am oberen Ende der Treppe angelangt war.

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein langer, enger Flur mit einem eingestaubten Teppichläufer, dessen Farben man nach all den Jahren nicht mehr erkennen konnte.

„Vor dreißig Jahren bestimmt…", antwortete Severus, während sein Blick zur Decke hinauf ging. Keine Bilder zierten die Tapete, als wollten die Besitzer keine Erinnerungen an den Wänden haben.

Voldemort nickte nur, seine roten Augen glühten, während er auf eine alte Tür zuging, die den Flur am anderen Ende begrenzte.

Severus folgte ihm.

Wie von Geisterhand öffnete sich die Tür mit einem Quietschen, das davon zeugte, dass sie seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr geölt worden war.

Dahinter ihr lag ein Wohnraum mit zwei alten Sofas, einem ebenso alten Sessel, einem Kamin, über dem das Portrait eines Mannes hing, und einem alten Teppich.

Der Lord entzündete ein Feuer, dass sie Kälte aus dem Raum vertreiben sollte; denn obwohl es mittlerweile Mitte März war, fror es in den Nächten noch immer. Der Winter hielt sich lange im Land, dieses Jahr. Einzig die Tage schienen ein wenig wärmer zu werden und der Schnee taute weg.

Anschließend ließ Voldemort sich in den Sessel sinken und deutete seinem Begleiter, dieser möge doch ebenfalls Platz nehmen.

Severus tat, wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich auf eines der alten, eingestaubten Sofas, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen. Sein Herr schien zufrieden und lehnte sich leicht zurück. Noch immer waren es fast zwei Stunden bis Mitternacht und Severus versuchte, sein klopfendes Herz zur Ruhe zu mahnen, da er fürchtete, es würde Voldemort seine Pläne auf diese Weise mitteilen.

Doch dieser schien von dem Verrat, der sich grade anbahnte, nichts mit zu bekommen. Stattdessen richtete er seine glühend roten Augen auf Severus und nickte kurz zufrieden.

„Ich habe Nagini bereits auf Vorrat gemolken, die Gläser stehen im Nebenzimmer", er deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung einer alten Holztür, die hinter ihm lag. „Wenn ich das Gift brauche, wirst du es mir holen".

„Ganz, wir ihr wollt, MyLord", erwiderte Severus und neigte leicht den Kopf. Es fühlte sich gut an, dies nicht mehr lange tun zu müssen. Doch noch war es zu früh. Er würde sich so lange, bis der Lord nach seinem Gift verlangte, gedulden müssen. Aber denn käme seine Chance, das Leid, das im Moment in England herrschte, zu beenden.

Doch bis dahin würde er die Minuten zählen müssen. Mitternacht schien unendlich weit entfernt.

Harry Potter blickte zur Decke über seinem Bett und schlug die Augen nieder. Es war halb elf. Bald wäre es soweit. Der Lord würde seine Macht verlieren, für ganze vierundzwanzig Stunden, aber er war so unerreichbar weit weg.

Seufzend richtete der Schwarzhaarige sich im Bett auf und ließ den Blick schweifen. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen mehrer Briefe seines unbekannten Informanten, aber er hatte keinem von ihnen größere Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.

Seit Chos Tod hatte es keine Einsätze der DA mehr gegeben. Vier lange Wochen der Untätigkeit waren vergangen, seit sie die Freundin zu Grabe getragen hatte und noch immer schmerzte Harry die Brust wenn er an den fatalen Moment zurück dachte.

Die Sekunde, in der Cho gestorben war, suchte ihn in seinen Alpträumen heim, vor allem seit Michael Corner vor zwei Wochen beim Frühstück auf Harry getroffen war und ihm vor allen Leuten die Schuld daran gegeben hatte.

Auch Hermiones und Dracos tröstende Worte, er habe keine Schuld daran, weil Cho für sich entschieden habe, sich dieser Gefahr auszusetzen, änderten nichts an dem nagenden Gefühl der Schuld, das ihn quälte.

Und aus genau diesem Grund hatte er beschlossen, keine weiten Einsätze zu fliegen. Zwar tat es seiner Brust genauso weh, zu wissen, dass Kinder leiden mussten, aber er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, seine Freunde aufs Neue zu gefährden.

Immer wieder hatten Hermione und Ron, der über die Sache mit Ginny langsam hinweg zu kommen schien, ihn dazu gedrängt, es noch einmal zu versuchen, denn die drei geretteten Kinder vermissten zwar ihre Familien, aber ansonsten fühlten sie sich wohl unter den Schülern. Aber Harry war das Risiko zu groß und er hatte immer abgelehnt.

Einzig das Training der DA hatte Harry nicht eingestellt, genau so wenig wie sein privates, was die dunklen Künste anging. Er wollte, dass sie alle so gut wie möglich vorbereitet wären, wenn es zum Kampf gegen Voldemort käme.

Seit der schicksalhaften Nacht in Manchester nutzte er die Briefe seines Informanten, dem Chos Tod natürlich nicht entgangen war, und der sich deshalb hunderte Male entschuldigt hatte, nur noch um zu wissen, was außerhalb der Burg vor sich ging. Daher war er auch darüber informiert, dass Voldemort sich an einem unbekannten Ort versteckte und nur Snape als Begleiter mitgenommen hatte.

Wenn er ehrlich war, wunderte ihn diese Wahl. Vertraute der Lord dem Spion so sehr, dass er sein Leben in dessen Hände legte? Oder brauchte er ihn für irgendwas? Würde Snape die Gelegenheit nutzen, um Voldemort auszuschalten? War das überhaupt möglich? Immerhin war er, Harry, der jenige, auf den die Prophezeiung fiel und nicht der Potionsmaster.

Das alles kam ihm im Moment wie ein großes Rätsel vor, welches sich so schnell nicht lösen lassen wollte.

Dass Draco seine Mutter noch immer nicht hatte befreien können, machte die Situation auch nicht leichter. Jede Nacht und jeden Morgen vermisste er den Blonden und kam nicht umhin sich zu wünschen, er könne die Zeit zurück drehen.

War der vergangene November wirklich erst vier Monate her? Im Moment wog die Bürde auf seinen Schultern so schwer, dass er sich kaum erinnern konnte, einmal eine schöne, fast sorgenlose Zeit, mit Draco verbracht zu haben. Diese Ereignisse kamen ihm vor wie ein Traum, der langsam zu verblassen begann.

Die einzige Realität war jene, in der er im Moment lebte und diese wog Zentner schwer auf seinen Schultern.

Die Uhr an der Wand zeigte kurz vor zwei. Die Iden hatten angefangen.

Severus versuchte möglichst unauffällig nachzusehen wie spät es war. Voldemort durfte auf keinen Fall merken, dass er nur auf eine Gelegenheit wartete, ihn aus zu schalten.

„Severus, das Schlangengift. Ich brauche es", die kalte, hohe Stimme des Lords durchschnitt die Stille und das Knistern des Feuers.

Sein Diener erhob sich vom Sofa und durchquerte den Raum mit langen Schritten. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er durch die Tür schritt und sie hinter sich schloss.

Der Raum vor ihm wurde von einer einzigen Öllampe erhellt. Er war nur spärlich eingerichtet mit einem alten, hölzernen Küchenschrank, in dem noch immer das teure Porzellan stand und einstaubte.

Neben dem Schrank stand ein massiver Tisch, dessen Farbe unter all dem Staub nicht mehr auszumachen war, aber darauf standen fünf kleine Phiolen aus Kristall, eine jede mit einer milchigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt – Naginis Gift.

Doch statt sich darum zu kümmern griff Severus in seine Umhangtasche und zog die Sprengladungen heraus.

Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs brachte er sie auf normale Größe, dann griff nach den Säurekapseln, deren Zerstörung einen Draht auflösen würde, der einen Schlagbolzen festhielt. Wenn der Draht vollständig zersetzt war, würde der Schlagbolzen nach vorn schnellen, ein Zündhütchen treffen und den Sprengstoff zum explodieren bringen.

Von nun an hätte er zehn Minuten, um der tödlichen Explosion zu entkommen.

Schnell ließ er die Bombe unsichtbar werden und neben sich herschweben, während er nach dem Gift griff und wieder in den Nebenraum ging.

Es war sein Glück, dass der Lord mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, so konnte er die scharfe Bombe hinter den Sessel stellen und dann einfach weiter gehen.

Als er vor Voldemort stand reichte er ihm das Gift.

Nun musste er eine Ausrede finden, warum er den Raum verlassen konnte, sonst würde er das Schicksal seines Herrn teilen. Apparieren konnte man von hier nicht; er würde das Gelände komplett verlassen müssen, noch bevor die DeathEater den Verlust ihres Meisters am Mal bemerken würden.

Und für all das blieben ihm nur noch wenige Minuten.

Sein Kopf arbeitet unter Hochdruck, als Voldemort das Gift zu sich nahm und zufrieden zu seinem Diener blickte.

„Setz sich, Severus. Die Nacht ist lang".

„Mit Verlaub, MyLord, würde ich mich gerne ein wenig im Haus umsehen", sagte er und war zufrieden mit sich, dass man seiner Stimme die Angst, welche er ausstand, nicht anhörte.

Voldemort betrachtete ihn einen Moment abschätzig und Severus wurde klar, dass es seinen Tod bedeuten würde, wenn er nun ein ‚Nein' zu hören bekäme. Das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren, während sein Herz wie wild hämmerte. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er den Draht, der immer kleiner wurde und den Schlagbolzen nicht mehr lange würde halten können.

„Gut, aber sei bald zurück, ich werde mehr Gift brauchen", antwortete Voldemort und streichelte mit einer Hand fast liebkosend über den Kopf der Schlange um seine Schultern.

Severus nickte dankbar, während sich Erleichterung in seinem Magen ausbreitete.

„Ganz wie ihr wünscht, MyLord".

Draco Malfoy saß in einem Sessel in seinem Zimmer, auf seinem Schoss einmal mehr ein Buch, aber diesmal war es keines über Zauber und Flüche, solche Suchen hatte er aufgegeben. Noch immer lag ihm die Last über Aylivs Schicksal im Magen, denn er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, Harry die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Wann immer sie auf das Thema zu sprechen kamen wich Draco ihm aus und versuchte schnell davon anzulenken. Er konnte es seinem Freund nicht noch schwerer machen, den Lord zu vernichten, auch wenn es nicht fair war.

Seufzend richtete er seine Augen wieder auf das Buch. ‚The Tales of Beedle the Bard' war ein altes Mädchenbuch, aus dem seine Mutter ihm als Kind vorgelesen hatte. Sein Blick glitt über eine Geschichte, die den Namen ‚The Warlocks hairy Heart' trug und von der er sich sicher war, dass seine Mutter sie ihm nicht vorgelesen hatte.

Erst jetzt, da er auf den letzten Seiten war, wurde ihm klar warum. Der schwarze Magier, der keine Liebe hatte empfinden wollen, war so weit gegangen, sich das Herz heraus zu schneiden, und als er es sich wieder einsetzte, um seine Entscheidung zu revidieren, brachte es ihn dazu, dem Mädchen, dass er heiraten wollte, das junge, schöne Herz herauszuschneiden und im Anschluss dann sein eigenes, beim Versuch sich ihren einzusetzen. Sie starben beide.

Als er das Buch zuschlug blickte er zur Uhr hinauf: Kurz vor zwei.

Ohne dass er es wollte wanderten seine Gedanken zu Voldemort und der Chance, die sie heute Nacht verpassen würden. Immer wieder hatte er bei den Treffen mit dem Dark Council versucht herauszufinden, wohin der Lord in dieser Nacht verschwinden würde, aber alles was er erfahren hatte, war dass Snape den Lord begleiten würde. Vermutlich weil der engste Zirkel bei Ollivander so versagt hatte, auch wenn das bereits vier Wochen zurücklag. Der Lord hatte ihnen nicht vergeben.

Ohne ein Klopfen ging die Tür auf und Blaise trat ein, sein Gesicht weiß wie eine Wand, die Bewegungen fahrig.

Irritierte blickte Draco ihn an, während Unmut sich in ihm breit machte.

„Hast du deine Manieren verloren, Blaise?", fragte er unversöhnlich.

„Nein. Ich kann die gespenstische Ruhe da unten nur nicht mehr ertragen. Alle warten darauf, dass dem Lord etwas zustößt. Die Luft kann man schneiden. Es ist fast, als hätten sie Angst um Voldemort", erklärte er und setzte sich in einen Sessel, Draco gegenüber.

„Sie haben keine Angst um Voldemort, sondern um ihren großen Traum von der Weltherrschaft, der mit dem Lord sterben würde. Aber ich schätze, die Nacht verläuft ereignislos", antwortete Draco unbeeindruckt.

„Woher weißt du das? Hast du Kontakt zu Potter?", fragte Blaise und funkelte den Blonden skeptisch an.

„Das geht dich nichts an. Sagen wir einfach, ich hab da so ein Gefühl".

„Ich sag dir was, lass deine Finger von solchen Sachen wie Spionieren, sonst brauchst du bald neue", Blaise wirkte fast wütend, als er sich aus dem Sessel erhob und das Zimmer verließ, wobei er die Tür laut ins Schloss krachen ließ.

Diese Nacht lag nicht nur Draco schwer im Magen.

Severus mahnte sich selbst zur Ruhe, als er die Treppe am Ende des Flurs fast hinunter rannte. Der Lord durfte keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Er durfte nicht wissen, was da hinter der Lehne des Sessels stand und in wenigen Minuten das Leben des Tom Marvolo Riddle auslöschen würde.

Als er im Eingangsbereich am Fuß der Treppe stand versuchte er keine weiteren Geräusche zu machen, was auf dem alten Holzboden, der gerne krachte und quietschte, nicht ganz leicht war.

Mit Bedacht und Vorsicht musste er jeden Schritt setzen und gleichzeitig darauf achten, dass er nicht zu langsam war.

Endlich hatte er die Tür erreicht und öffnete sie so langsam, dass sie keine Geräusche von sich gab.

Von draußen wehte ihm die frostige Nachtluft entgegen. Sie trug den Geruch der letzten Winterkälte mit sich und fühlte sich befreien klar und rein an, nach der von Staub durchzogenen Luft im Inneren des Hauses.

Schnell ging er den überwucherten Weg zum Rand des Grundstücks weiter. Er hoffte inständig, dass der Lord nicht aus dem Fenster blickte, sondern glaubte, sein Diener würde sich irgendwo im Haus aufhalten.

Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Bombe ihre Wirkung zeigte.

Gerade als er den ersten Fuß auf die Straße vor dem Grundstücke setzte, ließ ihn ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, gefolgt von heißem Feuer, herumfahren.

Nahezu der komplette erste Stock war weggesprengt worden und nun stand das Haus lichterloh brennend in Flammen.

Holzsplitter prasselten wie Regen auf Severus hernieder und eine Rauchsäule stieg in den Nachthimmel auf, sodass sie die Sterne verdeckte. Der beißende Geruch von Feuer stieg ihm in die Nase, während die Flammen sich durch das alte Haus zu fressen begannen. Es war ein Bild der Zerstörung, das sich ihm da bot.

Das konnte Voldemort nicht überlebt haben!

Erleichterung und Freunde machten sich in ihm breit, als Severus nach Poole apparierte.

Albus Dumbledore stand am Strand in Poole, das kalte Wasser umspielte seine Schuhe, die dennoch nicht nass wurden.

Sein Blick ging in die Ferne, zum vollen Mond, der am Himmel über der tosenden See stand und den Sternen, die den Seefahrern vor vielen Jahrhunderten den Weg gewiesen hatten.

Er wartete und er würde warten, bis die Sonne sich gleißend hell aus dem Meer erhob. Erst dann würde er glauben, dass Severus Auftrag fehlgeschlagen war und sein bester Mann sein Leben verloren hatte. Die ganze Nacht würde er hier, an ihrer verabredeten Stelle, ausharren und hoffen, dass der Potionsmaster zurückkäme.

Es war bereits kurz nach zwei, aber Albus vermochte nicht zu sagen, wie lange es dauern konnte, bis sich Severus die geeignete Gelegenheit bieten würde, um Voldemort ein für alle Mal zu erledigen.

Wind kam auf und riss unnachgiebig an seinen Roben und dem Winterumhang, den er darüber trug, aber Albus schien auch das nicht zu spüren. Er war vollends in seinen Gedanken gefangen.

Diese Nacht konnte nicht nur über Severus Schicksal entscheiden, sondern würde die Zukunft ganz Englands beeinflussen. Sollte es wirklich gelingen, Voldemort zu töten, würde damit eine große Last von ihnen allen fallen.

Harry würde es erspart bleiben, selbst töten zu müssen, die Schulgemeinschaft könnte wieder nach England zurückkommen und Familien würden einander wieder sehen. Es würde endlich wieder Frieden im Land geben, den sie alle sich so sehr wünschten.

Ja, es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Severus es heute Nacht schaffen würde, die Schwäche des Lords zu nutzen, und ihn zu vernichten.

Ein Seufzen entkam den dünnen Lippen das alten Zauberers, gerade in dem Moment, als ein leises ‚Plopp' neben ihm ertönte und Severus Snape aus dem Nichts erschien.

Er wirkte etwas gehetzt, aber zugleich erleichtert und froh. Etwas, das Albus so noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Severus!", rief er und legte dem Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihm in die schwarzen Augen blicken zu können.

„Er ist tot, Sir", antwortete dieser sichtlich zufrieden.

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher?", fragte Albus, er konnte es nicht fassen, dass der Lord wirklich vernichtet sein sollte.

„Das ganze Haus steht in Flammen und der Raum, in dem er sich befand, besteht nur noch aus Trümmern. Er war sehr schwach, zu schwach zum Laufen. Ich musste ihm sein Gift holen, weil er keine zwei Schritten machen konnte. Das kann er nicht überlebt haben".

„Aber seine Leiche hast du nicht gesehen?"

„Nein, ich musste weg, wenn ich nicht sein Schicksal teilen wollte".

Albus nickte nachdenklich. Er gab keinen hundertprozentigen Beweis, aber Severus hatte Recht. Wie sollte ein so geschwächter Mann diesen Anschlag überleben?

„Ich werde mich morgen mit einem Informanten treffen, der mir genau sagen wird, wie es um Voldemort steht. Also in wie vielen Einzelteilen man ihn gefunden hat", erklärte Severus.

„Bitte, sei vorsichtig. Es könnte sein, dass die DeathEater ab jetzt Jagd auf dich machen, immerhin hast du ihren Traum zerstört".

„Ich werde Acht geben. Nun sollten wir reingehen".

Albus nickte erneut und wandte sich wieder ihrem Versteck zu.

Drinnen warteten bereits viele der Professoren von Hogwarts, sowie Mitglieder des Phönixordens, auf Severus Rückkehr.

Mad-Eye Moody stützte sich schwer auf seinen Stab, machte aber ein zufriedenes Gesicht, als die beiden Zauberer durch den Eingang traten.

„Dann ist der Anschlag geglückt und der Bastard endlich Geschichte?", fragte er erwartungsvoll.

Severus übernahm das Sprechen für Albus.

„Ja, er kann diesen Anschlag nicht überlebt haben, aber wie es genau aussieht erfahre ich morgen von einem Informanten. Für heute Nacht, sollten wir alle schlafen gehen. Morgen um diese Zeit haben wir hundertprozentige Gewissheit".

Das schrille Piepsen seines Weckers machte Harrys kurze Nachtruhe zur Nichte. Er hatte erst weit nach zwei Uhr schlafen können und jetzt war es sieben Uhr und er war schon wieder wach. Hinzu kam die Erkenntnis, dass die Iden gerade mal sieben Stunden dauerten. Er würde also nun den ganzen Tag darüber nachdenken können, welch gute Gelegenheit ihm da entging, während Voldemort in seinem Versteck saß.

Oder hatte Snape doch versucht, etwas zu unternehmen? Warum Snape? Das alles machte, wie so oft, keinen Sinn.

Leise murrend erhob er sich aus seinem Bett und ging ins Bad. Eine heiße Dusche würde ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen und den Tag vielleicht in ein besseres Licht stellen.

Als er eine halbe Stunde später zum Frühstück in den Speisesaal ging, saßen Ron und Hermione bereits am Tisch. Die junge Frau hatte den Daily Prophet aufgeschlagen und las interessiert darin, während Ron Dolche in Richtung Seamus starrte, der sich neuerdings Ginny näherte.

Seufzend ließ Harry sich neben seine beste Freundin auf die Bank fallen.

„Morgen", murmelte er.

„Morgen, Harry", erwiderte sie, sah aber nicht von ihrer Zeitung auf.

Nur Ron ließ von Seamus ab und wandte den Kopf nun dem Schwarzhaarigen zu. „Morg'n, Alter. Na, gut geschlaf'n?", fragte er.

„Geht so", antwortete Harry, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann aber auf Hermione. „Steht was über Voldemort drin?"

„Nein. Wie auch? Er wird der Zeitung nicht auf die Nase binden, dass er heute alle Kraft verliert"

„Ich meinte auch mehr… in Richtung eines Mordversuchs… oder so"

Nun legte Hermione die Zeitung doch beiseite und blickte ihren besten Freund aus fragenden braunen Augen an. „Was soll das heißen?".

„Naja, ich dachte, wenn Snape ihn begleitet würde er vielleicht versuchen, Voldemort zu erledigen. Er gehört zum Orden, also würde er sich eine solche Chance nicht entgehen lassen, oder?".

„Harry, du weißt, dass niemand außer dir den Lord erledigen kann. Snape ist nicht so dumm, einen Versuch zu unternehmen. Vergiss es.".

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte leise.

Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, Snape würde ihm diese Bürde abnehmen. Er wollte nicht töten, auch wenn es Voldemort war. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Hermione Recht, der Potionsmaster wäre nicht so dumm, zu versuchen, was nach Prophezeiung für Harry vorgesehen war. Ein fehlgeschlagener Anschlag würde ihn umbringen.

Es bliebt ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als den Tag der Tage verstreichen zu lassen und zu hoffen, dass sich ihnen eine neue Gelegenheit bieten würde, Voldemort zu vernichten.

Draco hatte keine Lust auf Frühstück. Wie sollte er Appetit haben, wenn er sich gleichzeitig sicher war, dass draußen, außerhalb von Malfoy Manor, das Schicksal des Landes entschieden würde.

Er war mittlerweile sicher, dass Snape sich die gute Gelegenheit, Voldemort zu vernichten, nicht entgehen lassen würde und er hoffte, dass sein Head of House damit Erfolg haben würde. Ein Scheitern würde den Tod bedeuten.

Aber nicht nur um Englands Willen hoffte er auf einen Erfolg, sondern auch, um seine eigene Seele zu retten. In wenig Tagen stand sein angekündigter Einsatz in einem Muggledorf an und wenn Voldemort vorher sterben würde, so musste Draco nicht das Blut der Unschuldigen an seinen Händen ertragen.

Allein der Gedanke daran, verschreckte Frauen und Kinder zu töten, führte dazu, dass sein Mageninhalt den Weg zurück nehmen wollte und er war einmal mehr froh, nicht zu frühstücken.

Dennoch machte ihn auch das Warten in seinem Zimmer unruhig und nervös. Es war gerade erst zehn Uhr am Morgen und die Iden damit noch nicht mal zu Hälfte überstanden. Noch vierzehn Stunden… wie lang konnten vierzehn Stunden werden, wenn man auf eine Nachricht wartete, von der man nicht wusste, wann genau sie eintreffen würde? Oder ob es sie überhaupt geben würde.

Vielleicht täuschte er sich ja auch und Snape war doch ein Doppelspion, dann würde der Lord diesen verfluchten Tag unbeschadet überstehen und seine bösen Pläne ab morgen weiter durchführen.

Die Ungewissheit war zum Verrücktwerden.

Am Liebsten hätte er sich mit Harry getroffen und gehört, was der Schwarzhaarige zu alle dem sagte. Warum waren sie dem Thema ‚Iden', bei all ihren Treffen aus dem Weg gegangen? Weil Draco gefürchtet hatte, dann über Voldemorts Tod und Ayliv sprechen zu müssen? Vielleicht.

Jetzt bereute er sein Schweigen. Vielleicht wusste der Schwarzhaarige etwas, das Draco nicht wusste. Etwas, das ihn sicher machen würde, wie Snape mit dem Lord verfahren würde. Oder würde gar nichts tun?

Die Prophezeiung sagte, dass Harry den Lord würde töten müssen. Aber dennoch konnte der Blonde die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass Snape die schmutzige Arbeit erledigen würde.

Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, er konnte sich über nichts sicher sein.

Vielleicht sollte er nach Hogwarts gehen und verlangen Ayliv zu sehen? Wenn Voldemort etwas zustieße würde sich das sicher auch bei dem Mädchen bemerkbar machen. Aber welchen Grund würde haben, um zu einer solch gut bewachten Gefangenen zu kommen?

Der Lord tat beinahe so, als sei sie ein Klumpen Gold, so gut achtete er darauf, dass nur ausgewählte Leute zu ihr durften, wenn er nicht anwesend war.

Es blieb ihm also nichts andere übrig, als abzuwarten, was geschehen würde.

Gerade wollte er sich ein Buch suchen, um die Zeit überbücken, als Blaise die Zimmertür aufstieß und mit kalkbleichem Gesicht im Türrahmen stand.

„Es hat einen Anschlag auf den Lord geben!"

Die Iden waren vorbei. Seit genau zwei Minuten.

Severus war zufrieden, als er seinen Winterumhang vom Haken nahm und ihn um die Schultern schlang. Er hatte den Tag so gut, wie nur möglich, genutzt und sie alle von dieser Bestie befreit. Gleich würde er sich mit seinem Informanten treffen und die Bestätigung erhalten. Anschließend würde Dumbledore das Ministerium unterrichten und für die Absetzung von Lucius sorgen, der auf direktem Weg nach Azkaban wandern würde.

Damit wären die Zeiten des Krieges beendet und Severus hätte seine Schuldigkeit seinen früheren Opfern gegenüber, getan. Er hatte sie alle gerächt, als die Bombe Voldemorts Glieder verfetzt hatte. Vielleicht konnte er jetzt Frieden finden.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Dumbledore betrat den Raum. Damit hatte der Schwarzhaarige bereits gerechnet.

„Severus, muss das sein?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ja, das muss sein. Wir wollen doch alle Gewissheit, oder?"

„Morgen früh werden alle Zeitungen darüber berichten, es ist nicht nötig so ein Risiko einzugehen".

„Doch, Sir. Wir wollen Lucius doch noch heute Nacht seines Postens entheben, nicht erst morgen, oder?", seine schwarzen Augen trafen auf besorgte blaue.

„Ich kann es eh nicht verhindern, oder?", wollte der Schulleiter wissen.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir. Ich werde gehen".

„Dann sagt mir, mit wem zu dich triffst".

„Das kann ich nicht. Ich habe einen Schwur geleistet, aber wenn es sie beruhigt, es ist der Informant, der auch Potter über alles unterrichtet hat, was vor sich ging. Nur über meine genauen Pläne nicht, weil ich ihn darum gebeten habe".

Albus nickte leicht. Er fragte nicht, woher Severus wusste, wer der Briefeschreiber war, aber damit hatte der Schwarzhaarige auch nicht gerechnet.

Mit einem letzten Nicken verließ er den Raum und eilte zum Ausgang. Der Treffpunkt lag in London, aber er war geschützt, sodass man nicht gleich dorthin apparieren konnte. Er würde also noch einige Meter zu Fuß gehen müssen.

Wenige Sekunden später stand er in einer engen, dunklen Gasse, irgendwo in Mugglelondon. Es war kalt und windig, aber Severus störte das nicht. Er wollte jetzt nur noch die Bestätigung, dass sein Anschlag gelungen war und dann konnte eine neue Zeit beginnen. Eine Zeit, in der er von seiner Schuld rein gewaschen wäre.

Mit straffen Schultern und erhobenem Kinn ging er um die nächste Ecke, dann traf ihn etwas schmerzhaft im Rücken. Er spürte, wie seine Glieder taub wurden und seine Schulter wie Feuer brannte, dann wurde die Welt um ihn herum schwarz, ohne dass er verstand, was eigentlich geschehen war.

Harry saß an seinem Schreibtisch und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

Seit sechs Wochen spielte er nun den Lehrer für die vierte Jahrgangsstufe und seit kurzem, hatte er begonnen, den Unterricht besser zu strukturieren. Am Anfang hatte er das nicht für nötig gehalten, er war sicher gewesen, diese Lösung wäre nur vorübergehend und sie alle könnten bald zurück nach Hogwarts. Nun beherbergte die Burg sechs Mitbewohner mehr und es sah nicht so aus, als hätte ihr Exil ein baldiges Ende.

Mit der besseren Strukturierung fiel aber auch mehr Papierkram an und nun musste der Schwarzhaarige eine gewisse Form der Ordnung in das bringen, was er in den letzten Wochen, mit seinem Schülern gemacht hatte.

Im Nachhinein wäre es besser gewesen, gleich auf Hermione zu hören, die ihren Unterricht von Beginn an passend aufgebaut und nun eine gute Übersicht hatte.

Das genaue Gegenteil dazu war Ron, der es für übertrieben hielt, sich so viele Gedanken zu machen, immerhin funktionierte die DA auch ohne solchen ‚Schnickschnack'.

Der Unterschied war jedoch, laut Hermione, dass die Mitglieder der DA lernen wollten und sich aus freien Stücken dem immer härter werdenden Training unterzogen. Die Schüler mussten, ob sie wollten oder nicht.

Und es stimmte, im Moment stöhnten Harrys Schüler unter der Last des Unterrichts, denn die leichten, angenehmen Heil- und Verteidigungszauber waren nun körperlich anstrengenden Duellen gewichen, in denen sie die Zauber, die der Gryffindor ihnen beibrachte, immer wieder üben mussten. Und obwohl ihnen oft der Antrieb fehlte, blieb ihrem jungen Lehrer nichts anderes übrig, als sie weiter an zu treiben.

Doch das ewige Duellieren würde mit der Zeit auch ineffektiver und nun brauchte er neue Zauber, die er ihrem Wissen zuführen konnte. Allerdings wollte ihm nichts einfallen, das für Vierzehnjährige geeignet wäre und er dachte angestrengt über sein eigenes viertes Schuljahr nach. In keinem hatte er so viel gelernt, aber er war auch dazu gezwungen worden.

Dann fielen seine Gedanken auf Moody und obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht wirklich Moody gewesen war, der ihn da unterrichtet hatte, kam er nicht umhin, anzuerkennen, dass die Dinge, die er gelernt hatte ihm danach oft von Nutzen gewesen waren.

Es war an der Zeit, seine Schüler mit den Unforgivable Curses zu konfrontieren.

Zufrieden mit seiner Entscheidung griff er nach einem Stück Pergament und begann Notizen über den Unterrichtsverlauf darauf zu schreiben. So konnte morgen nichts schief gehen und die Schüler würden sich einen Tag bei Theorieunterricht ausruhen können.

Als er die letzte Notiz gesetzt hatte, hörte er ein vertrautes Picken an der Fensterscheibe. Ein Brief seines Informanten. Ein Seufzend des Unwillens entkam seinen Lippen, als er vom Stuhl aufstand und die Eule herein ließ, die ihr Verhaltensmuster noch immer nicht geändert hatte.

Nun lag der Brief, wie so viele vor ihm, auf Harrys Schreibtisch und der Schwarzhaarige beäugte ihn argwöhnisch. Er fürchtete jeden von ihnen, denn jedes Mal hatte er Angst, etwas darin zu lesen, das seinen Entschluss, nicht mehr einzugreifen, zum Einsturz bringen würde.

Doch diesmal, so musste er feststellen, war etwas anders. Der Brief befand sich nicht, wie gewöhnlich, in einem Umschlag, sondern bestand nur aus einem gefalteten Blatt Pergament.

Der Gryffindor ließ sich wieder in seinen Schreibtischstuhl sinken und faltete das Schriftstück auf. Es war in der Tat anders, als die bisherigen, die in Ruhe mit ordentlicher Schrift verfasst worden waren. Dieses war in Eile geschrieben worden, so als hätte er Verfasser immer über die Schulter blicken müssen, damit ihn keiner dabei erwischt, und bestand nur aus wenigen Zeilen.

Diese Erkenntnis ließ Harrys Herz schneller schlagen und brachte sein Blut in Wallung, noch bevor er den ersten Satz gelesen hatte.

_Snape hat einen Anschlag auf Voldemort verübt, ist aber gescheitert!_

_Der Lord hat überlebt! Und jetzt hat er Snape in seiner Gewalt!_

_Tu was! Ich bitte dich!_

Der Schwarzhaarige glaubte, einen fetten Kloß im Hals zu spüren. Snape hatte es wirklich versucht und war gescheitert.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er wusste ja nicht mal, wo der Potionsmaster sich aufhielt.

Ohne lange darüber nach zu denken, griff nach dem Brief und stürzte aus seinem Zimmer. Seine Beine trugen ihn eilig durch die mittlerweile vertrauten Gänge der Burg, zu Merik Parkers Büro.

Wenn jemand eine Lösung wusste, dann der Professor, da war der Schwarzhaarige sicher. Vielleicht konnten sie ja auch Kontakt zu Dumbledore aufnehmen und ihn warnen. Schon lange hatte Harry mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dem Schulleiter einen Patronus zu schicken, nur das Verbot hatte ihn davon abgehalten, es zu tun.

Während er die Gänge entlang lief, das Ziel vor Augen, schienen diese sich in die Länge zu ziehen, als wollten sie ihm einen üblen Streich spielen. Harry spürte, wie ihm die Luft ausging und das Atmen schwerer wurde mit jedem Schritt. Dann erschien endlich sein Ziel im Blickfeld.

Völlig außer Atem und mit rasendem Herzen klopfte er an der Tür, dass ihm die Knöchel schmerzten. Panik machte sich in ihm breit, wie ein alles verzehrendes Feuer. Wenn sie nicht schnell genug wären, würde Snape sterben und obwohl Harry ihn verabscheute, verdiente niemand den Tod. Schon gar nicht, wenn er eben noch versucht hatte, den Lord zu töten.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet, Meriks Gesicht erschien vor ihm Harry drängte an ihm vorbei, ohne ein Wort des Grußes.

„Hey, was ist los? Du siehst aus, als wäre ein Inferi hinter dir her", bemerkte der Lehrer ein wenig belustigt, bis er seinem Schüler in die Augen blickte und seine Mine sofort ernst wurde. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er nun ohne Belustigung.

„Snape…", war alles was Harry herausbrachte, noch immer ging sein Atmen zu stoßweise, um wirklich sprechen zu können.

„Setz dich! Und beruhige dich!", Merik drückte den Gryffindor auf ein Sofa und reichte ihm ein Glas Firewhiskey.

Es dauerte noch einige Zeit, bis sein Atem sich wieder beruhigt hatte und Harry verfluchte seine Anatomie, die ihn genau jetzt im Stich ließ, da er jede Sekunde brauchte.

„Snape… er war mit Voldemort zusammen… gestern… während der Iden", begann er, kaum dass sein Atmen zum Sprechen reichte.

„Das weiß ich und weiter?"

„Er.. hat versucht den Lord… zu töten… ist aber… gescheitert. Voldemort hat… ihn in seiner… Gewalt. Wir… müssen Dumbledore… Bescheid geben".

Merik ging nun vor dem Kamin auf und ab, seine ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge waren von Sorgenfalten durchzogen und er drehte ebenfalls ein Glas Whiskey in den Händen. „Nein, Harry. Wir haben ein absolutes Verbot, Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen".

„Was?", Wut, Verwirrung und Unglaube stiegen siedendheiß in dem Gryffindor auf. Dumbledore nicht Bescheid geben? Sollten sie Snape zum Tode verurteilen?

„Wir dürfen keinen Kontakt aufnehmen. Dumbledore hat sich mit Absicht von dir zurückgezogen, dass ich hier bin, ist eine absolute Ausnahme".

„Aber warum? Warum das alles?", wollte Harry wissen, dessen Verzweiflung mit jeder Sekunde wuchs.

„Das darf ich dir nicht sagen. Du bist zu jung dafür".

„Zu jung? Ich bin zu jung um die Wahrheit zu wissen, aber nicht zu jung, um für euch alle, zum Mörder zu werden? Ist es das, was du mir sagen willst?", er Gryffindor war vom Sofa aufgestanden und laut geworden. Noch nie im Leben war er so wütend auf Dumbledore gewesen, der wie immer seine Spielchen spielte und die Stricke im Hintergrund zog, bereit eine Sachfigur einfach so zu opfern, nur um im Endeffekt den König schachmatt zu setzen.

„Harry, bitte. Bleib ruhig. Ich finde das alles genauso wenig gut, wie du. Ich war ebenfalls dagegen, genauso, wie viele andere. Aber Dumbledore hat uns schwören lassen, dass wir dir nichts sagen würden. Wir haben einen Unbreakable Vow geschworen. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, so gerne ich auch würde".

Die Wahrheit seiner Worte sank wie ein Stein in Harrys Herz. Er würde nie erfahren, was wirklich gespielt wurde und er würde auch Snape nicht retten können. Die Kälte dieser Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz und etwas wie Resignation machte sich in ihm breit.

Er war in Dumbledores Schachspiel zwar der weiße König, aber im Endeffekt blieb er doch nur eine Spielfigur.

Langsam lichtete sich die Dunkelheit, die seinen Geist umfangen hatte. Er wurde sich seines Köpers wieder bewusst, wenn auch nicht auf angenehme Art. In seiner Schulter brannte ein stechender Schmerz, als habe jemand mit einem Messer hinein gestochen und sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als sei er auf das Doppelte der normalen Größe angeschwollen.

Unter seinen tauben Armen und Beinen spürte er harten Stein und begann sich zu fragen, was eigentlich geschehen war. Das Letzte, an das er sich klar erinnern konnte, war eine dunkle Gasse irgendwo in Mugglelondon und seine Absicht, sich mit einem Informanten zu treffen, sowie die Gewissheit zu erlangen, dass sein Attentat auf Voldemort auch wirklich geglückt war.

Doch irgendwas musste passiert sein, dass er sich jetzt hier wieder fand. Wo auch immer ‚hier' eigentlich war, denn noch immer hatte er die Augen nicht geöffnet. Alles was er wusste war, dass er wohl unter den Erde war, denn die Luft war etwas feucht und er hörte in der Ferne das Tropfen von Wasser.

Fast wie in den Dungeons von Hogwarts.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, dann öffnete er doch die Augen.

Um ihn herum war es dunkel, kein Licht fiel in den kleinen Raum, also beschloss er, seine Umgebung abzutasten, um sich ein grobes Bild dessen zu machen, wo er sich befand.

Unter ihm war harter, kalter und zum teil feuchter Stein, soviel war klar. Doch um sich weiter vor zu arbeiten würde er aufstehen müssen, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob seine schmerzenden Gliedmaßen ihn tragen würden. Aber er besaß nicht um sonst einen enormen Willen und hatte eine harte Schule durchlebt, auf dem Weg zum Spion.

Nun lehnte er unter Schmerzen an einer Wand, die ebenso kalt und steinig war, wie der Boden und er glaube immer mehr, dass er hier sein Grab finden würde. Dennoch war der Geruch vertraut, fast heimatlich. Er war in Hogwarts. In den Dungeons, in denen er so lange gelebt und gelehrt hatte. Welch eine Ironie es war, dass man ihn nun hier her gebracht hatte.

Seufzend lehnte er den Hinterkopf gegen die kalte Wand und atmete einige Mal tief ein und aus. Würde es hier enden? Sein Leben? Sein Kampf gegen den Lord? Hatte er überlebt oder war das ein Racheakt der übrigen DeathEater? Nichts schien gewiss zu sein dieser Dunkelheit.

Doch die Gewissheit kam kurz darauf durch eine Tür rechts von Severus, die er bisher nicht bemerkt hatte. Licht viel in sein Gefängnis, als Voldemort selbst hinein trat und somit klar war, dass der Anschlag ohne Erfolg gewesen war.

Obwohl Severus das Gesicht des Lords nicht sehen konnte, da es von einer Kapuze verhüllt war, sah er die roten Augen aus dem Schwarz heraus stechen. Eine kalte Faust der Resignation legte sich um sein Herz. Er hatte versagt, welch eine Erkenntnis.

Vor ihm blieb Voldemort stehen und erhob seine schnarrende Stimme: „Ich weiß, dass du es warst, Snape".

„Was?", fragte Severus und klang dabei noch immer gefasst und sicher, obwohl er wusste, dass er diese Nacht nicht überleben würde. Nein wahrscheinlich wäre er froh, wenn der Tod ihm endlich die Schmerzen nehmen würde, die der Lord für ihn bereithielt.

„Du hast Potter diese Informationen zugespielt und versucht mich zu töten", Voldemort spukte ihm vor die Füße, in seinen roten Augen glühte der Zorn. Und doch durchflutete Erleichterung Severus Blut, wie ein warmer Sommerregen. Der Lord hatte nicht heraus bekommen, wer der wahre Informant war und Severus würde das Geheimnis nun mit ins Grab nehmen.

„Ja, das habe ich. Und ich würde es jeder Zeit wieder tun", antwortete er.

Auch ohne es zu sehen, war klar, das Voldemort das Gesicht verzog.

„Eines, Snape, muss ich dir lassen, du hast es wirklich geschafft, mich zu täuschen. Aber dafür wirst du heute Nacht bezahlen. Doppelt und dreifach". Etwas, das entfernt an ein Lachen erinnerte, aber völlig ohne Gefühl war, erfüllte den Raum und der Spion spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten.

Dann verklang das schaurige Geräusch und der Lord hob den Zauberstab.

Das Nächste, was Severus spürte, war ein feuriger Schmerz, der seinen ganzen Körper aus zu füllen schien. Er glaubte sein Kopf platze und seine Knochen würden schmelzen und doch presste er die Lippen fest zusammen, entschlossen, nicht zu schreien. Während er so am Boden lag, formten sich Bilder in seinem Kopf, Bilder, die der Lord ihm schickte.

Er sah sich selbst, der vor einer verängstigten Frau stand und sie folterte. Der Cruciatus-Curse war so leicht über seine Lippen gekommen, in jenen Tagen; heute fügten ihm diese Bilder seelischen Schmerz zu, während sein Körper von einem magischen Feuer innerlich verbrannte.

Noch nie hatte er etwas solches gespürt.

Als der Fluch von ihm genommen wurde, spürte er den Schweiß, der seine Schläfen herab rann und hörte das Keuchen seines Atems.

„Dein Tod wird ihnen allen eine Lehre sein! Niemand wird sich je wieder gegen mich stellen! NIEMAND!", der Wahnsinn sprach aus jedem Wort, das über Voldemorts Lippen kam und Severus erschauderte, dann traf ihn der Schmerz erneut und er bog den Rücken durch, während der erste Schrei seinen Lippen entkam.

Das Gefühl des Versagens machte sich nagend an ihm zu schaffen. Er hatte geschrieen und der Bestie damit einen Gefallen getan. Voldemort lachte und nahm den Fluch von ihm.

Die Welt schien sich nun zu drehen. Severus war schlecht geworden.

„Sectumsempra"

Messer, unsichtbare Messer schienen über seinen Körper zu schneiden, bedeckten jeden Inch seiner Haut und schnitten tief ins Fleisch. Rotes, heißes, feuchtes Blut rann über seine Haut, bildete eine Pfütze unter ihm und durch tränkte seine Kleider.

Und doch wusste er, das hier war erst der Anfang.

Draco saß am Tisch in der Großen Halle, um ihn herum die üblichen Mitglieder des Dark Council. Keiner sprach ein Wort, es war gespenstisch still im Raum. Dafür war Dracos Kopf umso aktiver. Er sah Bilder vor sich, von Snape, der Höllenqualen ausstand und wahrscheinlich kamen seine kühnsten Vorstellungen nicht an die Wahrheit heran.

Der Blonde fühlte sich elend und traurig. Zwar war Snape nur sein Lehrer gewesen, aber dennoch sein Head of House und Lieblingslehrer. Es tat weh, zu wissen, dass dieser Mann, zu dem er immer aufgeschaut hatte, nun wahrscheinlich im Sterben lag.

Noch bevor die Sonne sich über den Horizont schieben würde, wäre alles Leben aus dem starken Mann gewichen, da war Draco sich sicher. Und irgendwie schien im diese Erkenntnis den Lebensmut zu nehmen. Es war, als sinke eine tiefe Dunkelheit auf ihn herab.

Wie sollte es Harry nur gelingen, dieses Monster zu vernichten? War es überhaupt möglich? Oder würde alles auf den Tod den Schwarzhaarigen hinaus laufen? Allein der Gedanke führte dazu, dass heiße Tränen hinter Dracos Lidern zu brennen begannen, die er schnell unterdrückte.

Gab es noch Hoffnung in ihrer Welt? Der Blonde wusste es nicht.

Es schien Jahre zu dauern, dann öffnete sich die Tür und Voldemort kam herein. Die Kapuze war ihm herunter gerutscht und gab den Blick auf das reptilhafte Gesicht preis. Hinter dem Lord schwebte eine grausige Fracht, die Draco den Boden unter den Füßen weg zog.

Severus Snapes lebloser, von Blut überströmter Körper schwebte mehrere Handbreit über dem Boden, von Geisterhänden getragen. War das das Schicksal, das all jene erwartete, die Widerstand leisteten? Würde Harry eines Tages so aussehen?

Ohne, dass der Slytherin etwas dagegen tun konnte, verwandelte sich Snapes Gestallt vor seinen Augen in den jungen Mann den er so sehr liebte. Die Augen geschlossen, das leuchtende Grün für immer verloren, die Wangen bleich, das schwarze Haar stumpf und Blut, über all Blut.

Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wandte den Blick zu Voldemort, um das Bild vor seinem inneren Auge nicht mehr sehen müssen.

Obwohl er sein Opfer vermutlich über Stunden gequält hatte, sah der Lord nicht wirklich zufrieden aus. Noch immer stand Wut in seinen Gesichtszügen. Dennoch war es nichts im Vergleich zu der Wut, die er an den Tag gelegt hatte, als er aus seinem Exil zurückgekehrt war. Das Schlangengift hatte ihn kurze Zeit so gestärkt, dass er sich vor der Explosion, die durch den Sessel noch gedämpft worden war, hatte schützen können. Sonst wäre er nun nur noch ein Flüstern im Wind.

Es war eine Schande, dass dieses Monster solch ein Glück gehabt hatte. Wie schön und friedlich hätte ihre Welt sein können, wenn Snapes Anschlag geglückt wäre. Schon morgen hätte Draco Harry in die Arme schließen können, und diesmal dann für immer. Aber es hatte nicht sein sollen.

Stattdessen stand nun der Dunkle Lord vor seinen versammelten Anhängern und präsentierte ihnen den Leichnam des Verräters und machte ihnen allen unmissverständlich klar, was ihnen blühen würde, sollten sie auf dumme Gedanken kommen.

Draco selbst würde so enden, sollte Voldemort jemals von seiner Bindung zu Harry erfahren, aber das war ihm egal. Er würde seine Liebe nicht für ein Monster aufgeben.

„Seht, was wir mit Verrätern machen! Niemals wieder, wird so etwas passieren. Snape hat gestanden, Potter die Briefe geschickt zu haben. Die ganze Zeit versuchte er, unsere glorreiche Zukunft zu verhindern und nun hat er dafür mit seinem eigenen Leben bezahlt. Welch eine minderwertige Kreatur er doch war. Doch er soll seinen letzten Zweck erfüllen und Dumbledore, dem alten Narren, zeigen, dass man mit Lord Voldemort nicht spielt! Fenrir, Rabastan, ihr bringt seine Leiche zum Elternhaus meines Vaters und gebt Dumbledore bescheid, er soll sein Schoßtier abholen. Wie ihr das macht, ist mir egal!"

Draco schluckte. Voldemort wollte Dumbledore demütigen, ihm zeigen, dass keine Hoffnung in ihrer Welt bestand und jeder Widerstand aufzugeben sei. Würde er damit durchkommen? Konnte er den alten Zauberer mit diesem Mord brechen? Der Blonde wusste es nicht.

Nun richteten sich die roten Augen auf ihn und seinen Vater, der wie immer, neben ihm saß.

„Lucius, Draco, ihr begleitet mich nach Warwick. Heute Nacht wird noch mehr Blut fließen. Muggleblut".

Dem Blonden wurde schlecht. Er hatte gehofft, um einen solchen Einsatz herum zu kommen, doch wie es schien, war ihm auch das nicht vergönnt.

Er nickte nur ergeben und drängte den Würgereiz zurück, während er sich mit seinem Vater erhob und dem Lord aus der Halle folgte.

Einen Herzschlag später fand er sich auf den Wind durchzogenen Straßen der Kleinstadt wieder. Über ihnen thronte Warwick Castle, alt und erwürdig. Eine wehrhafte Burg, mit dicken Mauern und hohen Zinnen, die Sicherheit und Schutz versprachen, aber nur für jene, die man nun vor Draco würde beschützen müssen und nicht für ihn. Er war nun das Böse, das Grauen. Ein Gedanke der ihn innerlich gefrieren ließ.

Schweigend folgte er Voldemort und seinem Vater, die gemeinsam die Straße hinab gingen. Alle Sinne schrieen danach, sofort zu fliehen, aber der Gedanke an seine Mutter hielt ihn zurück. Er konnte sie nicht allein lassen. Also setzte er mühevoll einen Fuß vor den anderen und lief weiter die nächtliche Straße entlang.

Der Lord sah sich nach etwas um, von dem Draco nicht wusste, was es sein sollt. In völliger Willkür entschied er sich dann für ein kleines, unscheinbares Haus und ging darauf zu.

Ohne großes Zutun öffnete sich die Tür lautlos. Die Bewohner konnten nichts gemerkt haben, aber das würde nicht so bleiben.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah der Blonde, wie der Lord einen Hörschutz über das Haus legte. Niemand würde die Schreie hören.

Sie standen in einem lang gezogenen Flur, an dessen Wänden Bilder hingen, die Draco im Schein des Lumos-Zaubers sehen konnte. Ein junges Pärchen bewohnte das Haus. Die Frau hatte langes, dunkelblondes Haar und ein rundliches, freundliches Gesicht, ihr Mann dunkles Haar und wachsame, grüngraue Augen. Augen, die aussahen, wie eine Mischung aus Harrys und Dracos. Smaragdfarben und silbern in Einem.

Geräuschlos gingen die drei Mörder die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock. Ein leises Schnarchen erfüllte den Flur. Draco konnte das Grinsen auf Voldemorts Gesicht sehen, dann drehte der Lord sich zu ihm um.

„Heute Nacht wirst du mir genau zusehen, mein Junge und ab morgen, darfst du dann deinen Zauberstab selbst erheben", erklärte er und in seinen Augen funkelte die helle Vorfreude auf das, was nun folgen würde.

Ein Hauch der Erleichterung durchfuhr den Blonden. Er hatte eine Gnadenfrist bekommen. Aber würde ihm das helfen? Würde das seine Seele retten können? Machte er sich nicht auch schon schuldig, wenn er gleich zusah, wie Menschen gefoltert und getötet wurden?

Voldemort steuerte auf die Tür am Ende des Flures zu, von der das leise Schnarchen ausging und Draco spürte, wie sich erneut ein Stein in seinen Magen legte.

Nicht mehr lange und er würde Zeuge einer Gräueltat werden, die er eigentlich verhindern müsste, aber ihm fehlte die Kraft und die Fähigkeit dazu.

Lautlos öffnete sich die Tür und das Trio betrat ohne ein Geräusch den Raum. Er war gemütlich eingerichtet, mit hellen Farben und verspielter Dekoration. Das junge Pärchen lag im Bett. Von dem Mann ging das leise Schnarchen aus, während seine Frau ganz ruhig und friedlich da lag.

Sie erinnerte Draco ein bisschen an Harry, der im Schlaf ebenso friedlich und sanft aussah.

Ein weiteres Grinsen breitete sich auf Voldemorts Gesicht aus, als zu einer filigranen Glasschüssel griff und diese geräuschvoll zu Boden fallen ließ.

Ein lautes Klirren füllte den Raum, dann verteilten sich hunderte kleiner Scherben über den gesamten Boden und die beiden Schlafenden schreckten mit einem Mal hoch.

Draco konnte Schreck und Verwirrung in ihren Augen sehen, als die beiden ihre drei Besucher bemerkten.

Der junge Mann sprang sofort aus dem Bett. Er trug nichts als seinen blauen Pyjama, aber selbst die stärkste Waffe der Welt hätte ihn heute Abend nicht retten können.

Seine Frau schob sich nun ebenfalls von der Matratze und stand auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Als die Decke von ihrem schlanken Körper gerutscht war, hatte sie ein Geheimnis preisgegeben, dass Draco lieber nicht gesehen hätte.

Die junge Frau war schwanger.

Als der Lord ihren gewölbten Bauch sah lachte er auf. Das hohe, kalte Geräusch ließ die Schwangere erzittern.

„Welch ein Zufall, wir erledigen auch gleich eure Brut, wenn wir euch vernichten", sagte er und seine roten Augen waren wie magisch auf ihren Bauch fixiert.

Die junge Frau legte sofort schützend beide Arme um ihr ungeborenes Kind. Draco schien diese Geste das Herz zu zerreißen. Solch mütterlicher Liebe hatte er das Leben seines Freundes zu verdanken. Ohne Lilly Potter gäbe es seinen Harry nicht und nun würde Voldemort wieder ein Kind töten, nur diesmal konnte die Mutter nichts dagegen tun, denn ihr Tod wäre auch der des neuen Lebens.

„Wer seid ihr, was wollt ihr?", rief der junge Mann nun aus seiner Ecke des Zimmers, doch Voldemort schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Er war noch immer auf sein anderes Opfer fixiert.

„Deine mütterliche Liebe rettet heute Nacht weder dich, noch deine Brut", sagte er, keine Emotion schwang in seiner hohen Stimme mit.

„Wenn ihr sie anrühren wollt, müsst ihr erst an mir vorbei!", meldete sich ihr Mann zurück. Diesmal schien auch der Lord ihn zu bemerken. Angeekelt verzog er die schmalen Lippen.

Dann hob er den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die junge Frau.

„Incarcerus"

Stricke erschienen aus dem Nichts und legten sich um den schlanken Körper. Ein Schrei entkam den roten Lippen, als sie feststellte, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

Lucius und Voldemort wandten sich gleichzeitig dem Mann zu, der mit geweiteten Augen auf den Zauberstab starrte. Unglaube und Angst standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, etwas, dass der Lord sehr zu genießen schien.

Draco fragte sich, was wohl im Kopf des Mannes vor sich ging, denn er konnte nicht verstehen, was gerade geschah. Er war doch nur ein Muggle. Aber ihn zu töten fühlte sich dennoch entsetzlich falsch an. Wieder einmal musste der Blonde feststellen, dass er seinem Vater unähnlicher war, als die meisten dachten. Er konnte ‚minderwertiges' Leben nicht einfach so auslöschen.

Voldemort unterdessen hob nur erneut den Zauberstab und richtete ihn diesmal auf den jungen Mann. „Crucio"

Zwei Schreie drangen an Draco Ohren. Der des Mannes, der unter Schmerzen zu Boden sackte und sich wand, wie ein Tier im Todeskampf und der seiner Frau, die den Horror mit ansehen müsste.

Heute Nacht würden ihre Alpträume wahr werden.

Voller Wonne beobachtete der Lord das Geschehen vor seinen Füßen und lachte dabei auf. Es schien, als würde seine Wut über Snapes Verrat von den Schreien seiner Opfer hinweg gewaschen.

Draco richtete seine Augen wieder auf die Schwangere. Mitleid durchflutete ihn, wie eine warme Welle. Wie gerne hätte er ihr geholfen, aber ihm waren die Hände genauso gebunden wie ihr, nur dass er keine Stricke trug.

Es schien Stunden zu dauern, in denen Voldemort das Leid seins Opfers genoss, während Tränen der Verzweiflung über das Gesicht der jungen Frau liefen. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie bereits, dass keiner von ihnen diese Nacht überleben würde. Nur wann sie sterben würden, war noch nicht entschieden. Aber Draco kannte den Lord, würde seines Spielzeuges bald überdrüssig werden und es ausschalten.

Kurz darauf zuckte ein giftgrüner Blitz durch den Raum und der junge Mann, der sich gerade noch unter Schmerzen aufgerichtet hatte, sackte wie ein nasser Sack, in sich zusammen. Seine Augen starrten zur nachtschwarzen Decke, blind und leer.

Ein weiterer Schrei der Schwangeren dröhnte wie Donnerschläge in Dracos Ohren. Ihre Augen waren weit aufrissen, die Pupillen unnatürlich groß.

„Bitte… Gnade… Hab doch Gnade mit mir und meinem Kind…", flüsterte sie und doch konnte der Blonde jedes Wort hören, als brenne es sich in seinen Verstand.

Statt zu antworten, lachte Voldemort bloß und richtete den Cruciatus-Curse auch auf die junge Frau, die unter Schreien in sich zusammenbrach. Allerdings verhinderten die Fesseln, dass sie sich winden und bewegen konnte, was ihre Qual wahrscheinlich nur noch schlimmer machte.

Ihre Schreie stachen wie Nadeln in Dracos Kopf, der einmal mehr gegen den Würgereiz kämpfen musste.

Durch den gewölbten Bauch sahen die Bewegungen der jungen Frau noch grotesker aus.

Erst als sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ins Zimmer schoben, beendete Voldemort ihre Folter. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie bereits nicht mehr schreien können.

Nun lag ihre Leiche zu Dracos Füßen, ihre Augen starrten blind zu ihm herauf, während die Spuren der Tränen auf ihren blassen Wangen zu trocknen begannen.

Der Blonde fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis das Herz des Kindes in ihrem toten Körper zu schlagen aufhören würde.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen schoben sich über die Hügel in der Ferne. Die Welt lag, in ein schummeriges Zwielicht getaucht, vor ihnen und lange Schatten zeichneten groteske Gestallten auf den Boden.

Der Wind strich sanft wie ein Liebender durch die viel zu hohen Grashalme, welche das in Trümmern liegende Haus umgaben. Die komplette erste Etage war weggesprengt worden und Holzsplitter verteilten sich über das gesamte Gelände.

Albus Dumbledore wusste nicht, wer ihm den Brief geschrieben hatte, der ihm mitteilte, wo sein Potionsprofessor zu finden war. Nun kämpfte er sich, flankiert von Aurora Sinistra und Filius Flitwick durch das hohe Gras, immer weiter in Richtung des Hauses, das er als das Elternhaus eines Mannes namens Tom Riddle, Voldemorts Vater, identifizierte.

Hier also hatte der Lord die Iden der März verbracht, die gerade erst einen Herzschlag zurücklagen? Hatte er hier sein Ende gefunden? War es Severus gelungen, ihn endlich zu vernichten?

Voller Hoffnung ging Albus weiter, bis die Schwelle der Tür in Sicht kam. Zusammen mit dem, was darauf lag.

Wo man normalerweise elternlose Kinder ablegte, so wie er selbst es vor vielen Jahren mit Harry gemacht hatte, lag eine in schwarz gekleidete Gestallt, die Albus sofort erkannte.

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, während sein altes Herz sich in bösen Vorahnungen zusammenzog.

Neben dem Bündel aus Stoff und Gliedern ließ er sich zu Boden sinken, seine beiden Begleiter völlig vergessend. Er drehte den schlaffen Körper so, dass er in ein bleiches Gesicht blicken konnte.

Die Kleider waren von Blut durchtränkt und auch Albus Hände waren nun voll damit.

Entsetzen packte ihn, als er in die starren Augen von Severus Snape blickte, die alles und nichts sahen, längst entschwunden in eine Dimension, in die Albus ihm nicht folgen konnte.

Trauer riss an seinem alten Herzen, als zum ersten Mal seit ungezählten Jahren, Tränen über seine Wangen rannen. Tränen des Verlusts und der Scheiterns. Voldemort hatte überlebt und Severus sein Leben verloren.

Alles was blieb, war zu hoffen, dass er endlich mit sich selbst und seinen Taten, im Reinen war.

Und doch schien es, als sei ein Stück Hoffnung in der Welt gestorben. Von nun an wären sie blind für Voldemorts Absichten und konnten wahrlich nur noch hoffen, dass Harry es schaffen würde, stark genug zu werden, um sie alle zu befreien.

Minerva McGonagall war im Versteck geblieben, um auf Albus und die beiden anderen Professoren zu warten, die sich auf die Suche nach Severus machten. Sie stand im Büro ihres Vorgesetzten und spürte, wie eine Unruhe sie packte.

Schon die ganze Zeit hatte sie ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt, was Severus Plan mit dem Anschlag anging und wie es schien bewahrheitete sich das nun auch. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass alles in Ordnung sein sollte, wenn Albus einen anonymen Brief erhielt, in dem stand, wo der Potionsmaster zu finden sei.

Nein, etwas war entsetzlich schief gegangen.

Und so wunderte es sie auch nicht, als Albus, bleich wie der Tod selbst, durch die Tür trat, während hinter ihm die Leiche von Severus Snape herein schwebte. Einzig die Erkenntnis, dass ihre böse Vorahnung wahr geworden war und die Gewissheit, einen treuen Anhänger verloren zu haben, machten ihr Herz schwer mit Trauer und Angst.

Ihr Verbündeten starben. Jeden Tag starben sie.

Wie viele würde man noch zu Grabe tragen müssen? Wie viele würden bald zwei Meter unter der Erde schlummern, weil sie für den Frieden gekämpft hatten? Wie viele würden ihren Heldenmut mit dem Leben bezahlen, bevor diese Bestie endlich sterben würde?

„Oh Gott!", entfuhr es ihren Lippen, als sie all das Blut sah, welches Severus Kleider tränkte. Rot und leuchtend. So viel, dass es noch nicht wirklich getrocknet war.

Ihre Augen suchten Albus, dessen Gesicht hundert Jahre älter wirkte. Von seiner aufrechten Gestallt war nicht mehr viel zu sehen, so sehr drückte ihn der Verlust des Verbündeten zu Boden.

„Albus, was ist mit ihm passiert?", Minerva wusste nicht, warum sie das fragte, aber etwas in ihr schrie nach der Wahrheit.

Der Angesprochene sah sie aus müden Augen an und erst jetzt fielen ihr die Tränenspuren auf. Albus Dumbledore hatte geweint?

„Folter… vermutlich mit Sectumsempra…", erklärte Albus schwach und ließ sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen, schwerfällig wie nie zuvor.

„Dann hat Voldemort doch überlebt?", entkam es Minervas Lippen, sie musste sich ebenfalls setzen, denn sonst hätten ihre Knie vermutlich nachgegeben.

„Ja… er hat scheinbar überlebt… ich weiß nicht wie… aber er lebt…".

Wie hatten sie nur so töricht sein können, zu glauben Voldemort sei mit Mugglewaffen zu besiegen? Nun hatte Severus sein Leben verloren. Genau wie Cho Chang. Der Verlust des Mädchens war schon schlimm genug gewesen, doch nun schien es, als sinke eine endlose Dunkelheit auf sie alle herab.

„Ich will, dass wir ihn sofort beisetzen. Wir können uns keine lange Trauer leisten", sagte Albus, seine blauen Augen waren auf ihre gerichtet und obwohl sie sich gerne angemessen von ihrem Kollegen und Verbündeten verabschiedet hätte, nickte sie, denn sie wusste, dass Albus Recht hatte.

Der Krieg ließ keine Zeit für lange Trauer.

Das Grab war ausgehoben und Hagrid trug den großen Eichensarg auf seinen breiten Schultern durch die versammelten Lehrer von Hogwarts. Dicke Tränen liefen in seinen schwarzen Bart, obwohl jeder wusste, dass er sich mit Severus Snape nicht sonderlich gut verstanden hatte.

Albus Herz war noch immer schwer und es wurde auch nicht besser, als er auf das Kreuz direkt neben Severus Grab blickte.

Vor wenigen Wochen hatte sie hier Pamona Sprout beerdigt und nun würde ihr bereits der nächste Kollege folgen. Zwei frische Gräber in nur zwei Monaten. Würden noch mehr von ihnen folgen? Würde er, Albus Dumbledore, hier ebenfalls sein Grab finden? In Poole? Nah am Strand, wo man die Freiheit spüren konnte? Er wusste es nicht.

Alles, was gewiss schien, war, dass Severus nun hier seine letzte Ruhe finden würde.

Niemand sprach ein Wort, während Hagrid das Sarg langsam ins Grab sinken ließ und dann begann Erde darauf zu schaufeln. Der Boden war nicht mehr gefroren, das machte sie Arbeit leichter und würdevoller. Obwohl kein so provisorisches Grab den großen Taten, die Severus vollbracht hatte, gerecht werden konnte.

Er hatte sein Leben geopfert, bei dem Versuch, dieser Welt eine bessere Zukunft zu geben. Etwas Ehrenvolleres gab es nicht. Nicht in dieser Dimension und nicht in jene, in die er nun eingekehrt war.

Hagrid schluchzte immer wieder herzzerreißend, während er das Holzkreuz aufstellte, auf dem Name, Geburts- und Sterbedatum des Beerdigten standen:

Severus Snape

*1960 - † 1996

Ein Seufzen kam über Albus Lippen. Schlicht war das Kreuz, ohne Schmuck und ohne Ehrung, aber war das nicht bei vielen Soldaten so, die im Krieg starben?

Wahrscheinlich musste es so sein.

Und als sie alle sich umwandten, um wieder nach drinnen zu gehen, war es, als ließen sie Stück Hoffnung hier draußen am Strand zurück.

Kapitel19 Ende


	21. Kapitel20 Der Briefeschreiber

Kapitel20 Der Briefeschreiber

Der Wind war zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr mild und sanft, obwohl es erst Mitte März war. Der Schock der Iden hatte sich noch nicht gelegt, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie lagen gerade mal vierundzwanzig Stunden zurück, die Nachwehen erschütterten alle Gemüter und in Harry brodelte noch immer die Wut auf Dumbledore, der ihm so Vieles verheimlichte.

Die Gewissheit, dass Snape seinen Heldenmut mit dem Leben bezahlt hatte, machte es auch nicht leichter, zuversichtlich in die Zukunft zu blicken und nun hatte der Schwarzhaarigen Draco um ein Gespräch gebeten, das diese Gewissheit nur bestätigen würde.

Seufzend ließ Harry sich auf die Parkbank sinken. Vor ihm lang in der Schwärze der Nacht, der Hydepark. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen und sollte jemand vorbei kommen, würde er Harry unter dem Invisibility Cloak nicht sehen können.

Erst als das leise ‚Plopp' ertönte und Draco neben der Bank auftauchte, zog der Schwarzhaarige sich den Umhang vom Kopf und stand auf, um seinen Freund zu begrüßen.

Doch kaum war er einige Schritte auf ihn zu gegangen blieb Harry unvermittelt stehen und betrachte Draco eingehend.

Unter den grauen Augen waren tiefe Ringe zu sehen und seine Lippen waren aufplatzt. Es sah aus, als habe der Blonde seit Tagen nicht geschlafen.

„Draco… was.. was ist passiert?", alle Gedanken an Snape und Dumbledore, sowie die Dinge, über die Harry sich beschweren wollte, waren wie weggewischt.

„Nichts schon gut… nur die Dinge, die zum Deatheater-Dasein dazu gehören", ein gequältes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, das seine abwinkenden Worte Lüge strafte.

„Was für Dinge?", wollte Harry wissen. „Was haben sie von dir verlangt?".

Eis schien sich in seinem Magen auszubreiten und in seinem Kopf dröhnte auf einmal wieder Merik Parkers Stimme, die ihm berichtete Draco habe vielleicht Professor Sprout getötet. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte seinen Freund nie darauf angesprochen, denn er war überzeugt gewesen, dass Lucius den Stab geführt hatte, der das Leben der Lehrerin beendet hatte, doch nun war Harry sich nicht mehr sicher.

War Draco doch ein Mörder?

Der Blonde biss sich auf die Lippe. Was immer geschehen war, es fiel ihm schwer, darüber zu sprechen.

„Voldemort nimmt mich mit zu Einsätzen. Ich… darf ihm zusehen, wie er tötet und muss so tun, als wäre es mir eine Ehre und ein Vergnügen. Mehr… kann ich dazu im Moment nicht sagen…"

Harry nickte und obwohl Draco ihm entsetzlich leid tat und sein Zorn auf Voldemort nur noch weiter wuchs, konnte er nicht umhin erleichtert zu sein, dass es nicht sein Freund war, der den Todesfluch aussprach.

„Aber du wolltest mich sicher nicht treffen, um mit mir darüber zu sprechen, oder?", Draco versuchte ein weiteres Lächeln, doch auch das misslang und er ließ sich seufzend auf die Parkbank sinken.

„Ja, ich wollte eigentlich wissen, ob du mir etwas über… Snape sagen kannst… Ob du weißt, was aus ihm geworden ist".

Der Blonde zuckte zusammen, als habe man ihn geschlagen und verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich hatte befürchtet, dass du darüber sprechen willst und ja, ich weiß, was aus Snape geworden ist. Ich habe ihn gesehen… oder besser… seine Leiche. Voldemort hat ihn all seine Wut spüren lassen und dann dafür gesorgt, dass Dumbledore die Leiche findet. Das einzig Gute daran ist, dass er wohl ein anständiges Begräbnis bekommen hat".

Harry schluckte hart. Er hatte geahnt, dass es darauf hinaus gelaufen war, doch wie Wahrheit zu kennen war wiederum etwas anderes. Gewissheit konnte weh tun.

„Ich verstehe… irgendwie hatte ich doch gehofft, dass es anders kommen würde".

„Das haben wir alle, aber der Lord verzeiht keinen Verrat. Niemals".

„Unsere Treffen gefährden dein Leben…"

„Das haben sie schon immer", Draco klang plötzlich völlig ungerührt, als würde er den Zorn des Lords nicht fürchten.

Harry hob eine Hand und strich seinem Freund durch das feine, blonde Haar. Tiefes Schweigen senkte sich über sie und zum ersten Mal an diesem schweren, Trauer tragenden, Abend überbrückte der Schwarzhaarige den Abstand zwischen ihnen und hauchte einen Kuss auf die weichen Lippen.

Ohne dass er es wollte waren die Fragen in seinen Kopf gekommen. Wohin führte dieser Weg? Wie lange konnte ihre Liebe noch bestehen während die Welt um sie herum zerbrach?

Er wusste es nicht mit Sicherheit zu sagen, aber es war klar, dass ein Leben als DeathEater Draco kaputt machen würde und darum schnell etwas passieren müsste, wenn Harry das Leben seines Freundes bewahren wollte.

Als sich ihre Lippen lösten blickte er in die vertrauten Silberaugen, aus denen der flüssige Glanz beinahe gänzlich verschwunden war.

„Versprich mir, auf dich aufzupassen… Gehe kein unnötiges Risiko ein. Lieber vermisse ich dich einen Tag länger, als dich für immer zu verlieren", hauchte er und hoffte, seine Worte würden Dracos müden Verstand erreichen.

Der Blonde nickte nur und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es war, als fechte er einen inneren Kampf mit sich selbst, bei dem ihm niemand außer ihm selbst helfen konnte.

Einmal mehr kam Harry zu dem Entschluss, dass er nicht mehr lange würde warten können, bis er seinen Freund endlich zu sich holte.

„Ich wollte gehen… es ist spät", murmelte Draco, während sich in seinen Augen der Widerwille spiegelte.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Versuch… zu schlafen, ja?".

„Ich versuche es", antwortete der Blonde und nun war es an ihm, Harry einen kurzen, aber warmherzigen Kuss zu geben, bevor er disapparierte.

Seufzend blieb der Gryffindor im Park zurück und betrachtete die nächtliche Schwärze. So viel hatte er erzählen wollen und so wenig war nun über seine Lippen gekommen. Noch nie war ein Treffen so kurz und so… wenig liebevoll… gewesen.

Das Herz war ihm schwer, denn es wirkte, als würde Draco ihm immer weiter entgleiten, in eine Welt, in die der Schwarzhaarige ihm nicht folgen konnte.

Er musste diese unheilvolle Entwicklung beenden, bevor es zu spät wäre. Doch wie?

Mit der festen Absicht Hermione danach zu fragen, zog der sich den Invisibility Cloak über den Kopf und disapparierte, wie es kurz zuvor sein Freund getan hatte.

Nur der erste warme Wind dieses Jahres blieb im dunklen Park zurück.

Draco schluckte hart, als er die Tür seines Zimmers hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Dieses Treffen war nicht so gelaufen, wie er es sich wünschte. War es nicht seine Absicht gewesen, Harry von all den Dingen der letzten Nacht zu erzählen? Warum hatte er es nicht getan? Warum waren die Worte nicht über seine Lippen gekommen? Und warum hatte er sich so entsetzlich schmutzig gefühlt, in der Nähe seines Freundes?

Wahrscheinlich, weil ich er so unendlich sicher war, Harry ganz anders gehandelt hätte in Dracos Situation. Er wäre nicht feige gewesen und hätte zugesehen, wie diese unschuldigen Menschen getötet wurden; nur so zum Spaß.

Der Schwarzhaarige wäre mutig gewesen und hätte sich Voldemort in den Weg gestellt. Er hätte diese Leute mit seinem Leben verteidigt, anstatt bei ihrer Tötung zuzusehen. Harry war ein so viel besserer Mensch und einmal mehr fühlte der Blonde, dass er seinen Freund eigentlich nicht verdient hatte.

Erschöpft und verzweifelt ließ er sich in die Kissen sinken und dachte nicht einmal daran, sich umzuziehen, als er die Decke um seinen zitternden Körper schlang. Erste Tränen brannten hinter seinen Lidern und er versuchte sie wegzublinzeln.

Und während sein Herz ihm noch immer schwer war, begann er in einen trüben Dämmerschlaf zu sinken.

Erst ein energisches Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn wieder aufschrecken und warf die Frage auf, wie spät es wohl wäre. Doch bevor er Zeit hatte, einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen wurde die Tür auch schon geöffnet und Blaise schlüpfte hinein.

Draco saß sofort kerzengrade im Bett, sein Blick huschte nun doch zur Uhr. Es war nach Vier in der Nacht. Was sollte der Italiener um diese Zeit hier?

„Blaise?", die Stimme des Blonden hatte genervt klingen sollen, war jedoch nur kratzig, als hätte er stundenlang geschrien.

Einen Moment hob sein früher bester Freund eine Augenbraue, dann entsann er sich wohl auf den Grund für ein Eindringen und ging auf Draco zu, der ihn aus skeptischen Augen musterte. „Was willst du hier, mitten in der Nacht?".

„Voldemort hat etwas vor in den nächsten Wochen… aber er lässt nur den inneren Zirkel davon wissen. Rabastan wollte nicht mal mir davon erzählen. Aber er meinte, dass der Lord das Dark Council immer häufiger zu sich ruft. Ich schätze es geht um den finalen Schlag gegen Potter. Demnächst will er sogar alle DeathEater nach Hogwarts holen", erklärte Blaise, in seinen Augen funkelte der Tatendrang, sodass Draco schlecht wurde.

„Schön, dass heißt, wir verbringen einen weiten Abend in Hogwarts und lauschen den Plänen des Lords…", antwortete der Blonde desinteressiert.

„Falsch. Wir dürfen nicht hin. Nur jene sind zugelassen, die länger als ein Jahr im Dienste des Lords stehen", erwiderte Blaise.

„Wenn dem so ist, warum erzählst du mir das dann davon?", fragte Draco mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Naja, wenn der Lord es so genau nimmt, dann muss es sich um etwas Großes handeln, und was wäre größer, als die Vernichtung von Harry Potter?"

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Ich habe verstanden. Aber das zu wissen bringt mir auch nicht viel, also geh jetzt und lass mich schlafen!".

Genervt wies der Blonde den anderen Jungen zu Tür. Dieser erhob sich seufzend vom Bett und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Für gute Nachrichten bist echt nicht mehr zu ermuntern, Draco. Vergiss nicht, wem du treue versprochen hast", sagte Blaise und verschwand endlich.

Mit Wut im Bauch ließ der Blonde sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Wollte Blaise ihn provozieren? Der Italiener wusste doch, dass Harry ihm etwas bedeutete. Das einzig Gute war, dass Draco seinen Freund vielleicht würde warnen können und das würde seinem Gewissen etwas Ruhe bescheren, auf dass er die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht würde vergessen können.

Zu früh graute der Morgen und noch immer lag Harry die letzte Nacht schwer im Magen. Doch obwohl er gar keinen Elahn zum Aufstehen hatte zwang er seine Beine über den Rand des Bettes.

Schon am Morgen zuvor hatte er den Unterricht ausfallen lassen, denn die Eröffnungen seitens Merik über Dumbledores mangelndes Vertrauen, hatte Harry erst einmal verarbeiten müssen. Nun aber konnte er den Unterricht nicht schon wieder ausfallen lassen, immerhin mussten die Schüler auf das vorbereitet werden, was sie bald erwarten würde, ob sie es wollten oder nicht.

An diesem Morgen vermochte ihm jedoch auch die heiße Dusche keinen Trost zu spenden. Die Gewissheit über Snapes Tod lag wie ein Stein in seinem Herzen und Dracos Veränderung bereitet ihm zusätzlich Sorge und Kopfschmerzen. Er wünschte sich einmal mehr ein anderer zu sein, als der, der eben war.

Beim Frühstück traf er bloß auf Hermione, die an einer Tasse Tee nippte und ihn besorgt musterte, als er sich neben sie setzte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte sie und schenkte ihm starken Kaffee ein, eine Sorgenfalte hatte sich zwischen ihren braunen Augen gebildet.

„Nein… Ich habe mit Draco gesprochen. Letzte Nacht. Snape ist tot", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige und nahm einen tiefen Schluck der heißen Flüssigkeit, die wärmend seinen Hals hinab rann und sich in seinem Magen ausbreitete.

Hermione seufzte. „Dann ist es nun also gewiss. Soweit hätte es nie kommen dürfen Harry…"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte. „Ich weiß. Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns bereit machen. Es muss etwas geschehen und zwar bald. Wenn ich Voldemort nicht schnell vernichte, wird es dafür vielleicht zu spät sein. Es war schon ein Fehler, die Iden ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen".

„Wir sollten und mit der DA und Parker zusammen setzen, vielleicht können wir gemeinsam etwas erarbeiten", antwortete Hermione ernst.

„Nein. Ich werde das allein machen. Dies ist mein Kampf, nicht der eure und ich will euch nicht mit hinein ziehen".

„Das tust du nicht Harry. Wir wollen dir helfen, dafür haben wir all das auf uns genommen".

Der Gryffindor seufzte und stellte die Kaffeetasse in seiner Hand auf den Tisch zurück. „Wir werden sehen…", antwortete er. „Anderes Thema, ich hatte vor, die Schüler heute über die Unforgivable Curses aufzuklären, was denkst du darüber?"

Hermione zog die Brauen zusammen. „Denkst du, dass es nötig ist?".

„Nun ja, ich denke Voldemort versucht herauszufinden, wo Dumbledore uns hat hinbringen lassen und ich möchte es nicht darauf ankommen lassen, dass er uns hier findet und wir nicht angemessen vorbereitet sind, verstehst du?"

Die junge Frau nickte kurz. „Vermutlich hast du Recht, ja. Willst du dann die komplette Klasse übernehmen, oder soll ich mit der Hälfte weiter üben?"

„Nein, ich möchte, dass sie diese Erfahrung gemeinsam machen. Wenn du willst kannst du dir den heutigen Tag frei nehmen. Du hast es verdient, immerhin musstest du gestern für mich einspringen", ein kurzes Lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen, als Hermione leicht nickte.

„Einverstanden, ich wollte ohnehin noch etwas nachlesen".

„Gut, wenn du mich suchst, ich bin im Klassenzimmer", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

Nach Essen war ihm an diesem Morgen nicht zumute, denn noch immer ging ihm das Gespräch mit Draco im Magen herum und raubte ihm jeglichen Appetit.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die Schüler vor ihm, ausnahmsweise sogar mal an ihren Tischen, die in der letzten Zeit oft an der Wand gestanden hatten, um den Duellen Platz mach machen.

Harry erhob sich seinem Schreibtisch und trat vor die Klasse, der es in der Tat, gut zu tun schien, einmal Theorieunterricht zu haben. Die Aufregung, die er in seinen ersten Unterrichtsstunden empfunden hatte war mittlerweile einer angenehmen Routine gewichen, die es leicht machte, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was er den Schülern vermitteln wollte.

Während er zu sprechen begann, schrieb hinter seinem Rücken die Kreide von allein ‚The Unforgivable Curses' an die Tafel.

„Es gibt drei Flüche in unserer Welt, deren Anwendung auf Menschen mit einer sofortigen Auslieferung nach Azkaban geahndet wird. Wer kann man mir sagen, welche drei das sind?", fragte Harry und blickte in die Gesichter seiner Schüler, die ihre Nachbarn mit fragenden Blicken und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansahen.

Es dauerte eine kleine Weile, bis ein Schüler aus Slytherin die Hand hob. Der schwarzhaarige nickte ihm kurz zu, als Zeichen, dass er sprechen dürfe und der Junge folgte der Aufforderung.

„Ich kenne nur einen. Den Imperius-Curse", antwortete er.

Harry nickte anerkennend. Vielleicht war es gut, dass die Schüler bisher nicht mit solchen Flüchen in Kontakt gekommen waren.

„Sehr gut. Kannst du mir mehr darüber sagen? Was bewirkt der Fluch?", hakte der Gryffindor nach.

Der Junge vor ihm räusperte sich. Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm, über dieses Thema zu sprechen. Vielleicht hatten seine Eltern ihn vor den drei Flüchen bereits gewarnt, es aber vorgezogen, ihm nur einen zu verraten.

„Nun, er bewirkt, dass der Zaubernde die volle Kontrolle über das Opfer hat", antwortete er und erntete dafür ein weiteres, anerkennendes Nicken.

„Richtig. Der Imperiuscurse befähigt den Anwender den Geist eines anderen Wesens zu kontrollieren. Er kann seinem Opfer von da an den eigenen Willen aufzwingen und es tun lassen, was immer er möchte. Bis hin zum Selbstmord", entsetztes Aufkeuchen unter den Schülern folgte Harrys Ausführungen, doch er war nichtgewillt, sie zu beenden. „Allerdings ist er auch der ‚Harmloseste' der drei Flüche, denn einem geschulten und starken Geist ist es möglich, den Fluch abzuschütteln und wieder sein eigener Herr zu werden".

Erleichterung zeigte sich auf den Gesichtern der Schüler und Harry begann darüber nachzudenken, eben dieses Abschütteln, mit ihnen zu üben, aber das würde bedeuten, dass er den Fluch ausführen musste.

‚Du musst es wirklich wollen', sagte seine Stimme, die wie eine Mischung aus Voldemort und Bellatrix klang, in seinem Kopf. Er drängte sie zurück und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Klasse vor sich.

Hinter ihm schrieb die Kreide noch immer von Geisterhand die Informationen an die Tafel, die er den Schülern mitteilte.

„Kennt einer von euch einen der anderen beiden Flüche?", fragte er und ließ den Blick schweifen. Doch diesmal hob niemand die Hand. Es war nachvollziehbar. In dieser Klasse gab es keine Schicksale, wie Neville es erlitten hatte, oder er, Harry Potter, selbst.

„Gut, dann werde ich sie euch erklären. Der zweite ist der sogenannte ‚Cruciatus-Curse'. Er wirkt recht simpel und dient nur einem einzigen Ziel, dem Foltern. Daher wird er im Volksmund auch als ‚Folterfluch' bezeichnet. Das Opfer des Fluches erleidet entsetzliche Schmerzen, als würden ihm die Knochen im Leib schmelzen und doch bleibt der Körper unversehrt. Diesen Fluch kann man nicht abschütteln, er hält solange, bis der Anwender ihn von seinem Opfer nimmt. Wendet man den Zauber zu lange an, kann es sogar passieren, dass der Geist des Opfers dauerhaften Schaden nimmt. Sollte jemals jemand mit diesem Fluch auf euch zielen, versucht ihm auszuweichen".

Schweigen herrschte im Raum, während die Kreide jedes Wort an die Tafel schrieb und Harry sich bereit machte über den letzten Fluch zu sprechen. Den, der ihn für immer gezeichnet hatte.

„Zuletzt bleibt noch, der Killingcurse. Avada Kedavra. Die Berührung mit dem grünen Licht bewirkt den sofortigen Tod. Man kann den Fluch nicht blocken, kein Schild hält ihm stand. Die einzige Möglichkeit dem sicheren Tod zu entkommen, ist Ausweichen. Werft euch aus seiner Flugbahn, dann habt ihr eine Chance. Er darf euch nicht berühren, sonst entfaltet er sofort seine tödliche Wirkung".

Zaghaft hob Christina Emloyed, eine Gryffindor, die Hand und Harry nickte ihr zu.

„Wie konnten Sie den Angriff überleben?", fragte sie und der Schwarzhaarige spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete.

„Ich weiß es selbst nicht genau. Aber Professor Dumbledore erklärte es mir folgender Maßen: Voldemort kam, um mich zu töten. Meine Mutter hätte er verschont, wenn sie mich herausgegeben hätte, aber sie verweigerte sich ihm und er tötete sie. Dies war ein Akt der Liebe und der Selbstaufopferung. Eine tiefe, alte Art der Magie, die Voldemort nicht versteht. Als sie sich opferte, schuf sie einen Schutzbann um mich, der mich gegen die Angriffe des Lords unempfindlich machte. Dadurch wurde sein eigener Fluch auf ihn zurückgeworfen. Doch darf man nicht vergessen, dass auch er mächtig ist und seine Macht bewahrte ihn davor, von seinem Fluch zerstört zu werden".

Noch immer herrschte angespanntes Schweigen, sogar die Kreide kratze nicht mehr auf der Tafel, denn den letzten Teil hatte sie nicht übernehmen sollen.

Harry räusperte sich und blickte in die Gesichter seiner Schüler. „Schreibt ab, was an der Tafel steht, danach machen wir Pause", erklärte er und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Tiefe Müdigkeit schien sich in ihm breit gemacht zu haben.

Es war bereits spät am Abend, als Draco mit seinem Vater in Hogwarts ankam. Der Lord hatte kurzfristig zu einem Treffen gerufen und scheinbar darauf bestanden, dass der blonde Slytherin seinen Vater begleiten würde.

Nun saß Draco an der bekannten runden Tafel, während Voldemort auf seinem verzierten Stuhl saß und den Blick über seine Anhängerschaft gleiten ließ.

Auch Blaise war anwesend, wie immer saß er dicht neben Rabastan, der sich des jungen DeathEater in der letzten Zeit gezielt annahm und versuchte ihn in den inneren Kreis zu integrieren.

„Der Innere Cirkel, welch ein Anblick! Ich will, dass ihr die DeathEater, die länger als ein Jahr in meinem Dienst stehen um euch schart, damit wir als bald mit dem euch bereits bekannten Plan beginnen können. Dazu möchte ich, dass ihr Übermorgen _alle_ hier erscheint. Es werden keine Ausnahmen gemacht. Nur jene, die nicht lange genug zu den Unsrigen gehören sind davon ausgeschlossen", Voldemorts rote Augen wanderten kurz von Draco zu Blaise.

Der Lord traute ihnen nicht und was immer er plante, war zu wichtig, als dass er irgendein Risiko eingehen würde. Handelte es sich wohlmöglich wirklich um ein Attentat auf Harry? Diesen Gedanken wollte der blonde Slytherin gar nicht erst zu ende denken.

"Des Weiteren sitzt noch immer einer an diesem Tisch, dem ich versprochen hatte, ihn endlich selbst zum Zug kommen zu lassen, um sich mir beweisen", erneut richtete sich der mörderische Blick auf Draco. „Nicht wahr, mein Junge?".

Der Blonde hob den Blick und nickte ergeben. „Ja, MyLord", sagte er, während sein Magen sich unangenehm zusammenzog. Voldemort ließ ihm wirklich kaum Zeit, mit dem Geschehenen abzuschließen, ehe er die nächste Grausamkeit auspackte.

„Gut, dann wollen wir noch heute Nacht aufbrechen. Lucius, du begleitest deinen Sohn und mich. Zeig ihm, wie man mit Dreck umgeht und dann lass es ihn selbst ausprobieren", ein Grinsen, das nicht von dieser Welt zu sein schien, breitete sich auf den dämonenhaften Zügen des Lords aus. Er hatte nichts menschliches mehr in diesem Moment.

Draco spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde und sein Hirn verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg suchte. Irgendwo war immer noch die Hoffnung gewesen, seine Mutter befreien und zu Harry fliehen zu können, bevor er seinen Zauberstab gegen Unschuldige würde erheben müssen, aber dieses Glück war ihm scheinbar nicht vergönnt.

Rings um ihn herum wurde genickt und dir ersten Anwesenden erhoben sich vom Tisch, um ihren Projekten nach zu gehen. Es wurde in leisem Ton gesprochen, während das Dark Council den Raum verließ.

Einzig Draco, Lucius und Voldemort selbst blieben an der Tafel zurück.

Der Dunkle Lord blickte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu den beiden blonden Männern, deren Silberaugen nun auf rote trafen.

"Ich hab uns für heute Abend ein kleines Dorf bei Oxford ausgesucht. Dort werden wir uns vergnügen. Die Muggle werden bei Tagesanbruch glauben, ihre niederen Erfindungen seien ihnen zum Verhängnis geworden und hätten sie vernichtet. Es ist bereits alles geplant, damit wir die Nacht und die Schreie nur genießen müssen", den Worten folgte das Glimmen von Wahnsinn in den roten Augen, bevor der Lord sich wohlig seufzend erhob und seinen beiden Anhängern deutete, es ihm gleich zu tun.

Als Harry am Abend im Bett lag wollte der Schlaf es einfach nicht gut mit ihm meinen. In seinem Kopf drehten sich die Bilder und die drei Flüche, die er am Morgen noch gelehrt hatte, kreisten nun, wie Haifische, um seine Gedanken.

Er sah Sirius Gesicht, das vor Schmerz verzerrt war, als Voldemort den Cruciatus-Curse einsetzte und doch wusste Harry zugleich, dass dies eine Erinnerung aus einer Vision war. Dies war niemals geschehen. Es war bloß Voldemorts Mittel gewesen, den Schwarzhaarigen in die Falle zu locken und das machte die Erinnerung noch unendlich schmerzvoller.

Auf Sirius Gesicht folgte das von Bellatrix Lestrange, als sie von Harrys eigenem Folterfluch getroffen wurde. Jener Fluch, den der Gryffindor in all seinem Schmerz und seiner Verzweiflung auf die Mörderin seines Paten versucht hatte anzuwirken, aber gescheitert war.

Hinzu kam jene kalte, hohe Stimme in seinem Geist, die klang als käme sie von ihm selbst und ihm sagte: 'er müsse es wollen'.

Harry ballte die Hand zur Faust, als die bekannte Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg. Gleichzeitig stieg eine neue Erinnerung auf, an seinen eigenen umnebelten Geist, in dem Moment, als Voldemort ihn auf dem Friedhof versucht hatte mit dem Imperius-Curse zu belegen, dicht gefolgt von den Schemen jener Schmerzen, die er hatte er tragen müssen, als ihn er Folterfluch getroffen hatte und die das Grauen, welches ich angepackt hatte, als er ihm klar geworden war, dass Lord Voldemort gerade wiederauferstanden war.

Darauf folgte der grüne Blitz, der Cedric traf und der Anblick, als der schlaffe Körper des Hufflepuff zu Boden fiel, ohne das Harry etwas hatte tun können. Das Gefühl der Ohnmacht und der Schuld machte sich nagend in ihm Breit.

Die Bilder und Gefühle der letzten beiden Jahre waren wie Dämonen, aber sie waren nichts gegen die neuen Bilder. Gegen den Anblick von Aylivs offner Brust, in der das Herz fehlte und ihre leeren, traurigen Augen, die ihn voller Sehnsucht ansahen. Sie waren nichts, gegen Chos Leiche, die an der Klippe begaben war und nichts gegen den Schmerz, den Michael Corner ertragen musste.

'Du verlierst den Verstand, Potter', sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die nach Onkel Vernon klang.

Seufzend schwang Harry sich aus dem Bett und ging zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag unter die heiße Dusche, in der Hoffnung, dass er vom warmen Wasser müde werde würde und endlich die Bilder aus dem Kopf bekäme.

Als er eine halbe Stunde später wieder im Bett lag, spürte er zwar, wie sein Geist schwerer wurde und doch war ihm zu Gleich bewusst, dass er nicht in den erhofften Schlaf, sondern eine weitere Vision versank.

Minerva McGonagall saß auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters. Ihre strengen Züge wirkten um zehn Jahre gealtert und ihre Lippen waren fest und verkrampft aufeinander gepresst.

Auf dem Tisch lag ihre rechte Hand, zur Faust geballt und so fest zusammen gedrückt, dass man das Weiß des Knöchel unter ihrer Haut sehen könnte.

"Albus! Wie konnten sie Severus einfach so opfern?", noch nie hatte sie ihre eigene Stimme so vorwurfsvoll gehört, aber sie hatte ja auch noch nie so sehr an Dumbledore gezweifelt, wie sie es an jenem Abend tat. Severus war erst wenige Stunden unter der Erde, aber bereits jetzt verlor der Phönixorden alle Blicke auf den Lord und tappte völlig im Dunklen.

Jeder Zeit konnte es Angriffe gegeben und sie konnten nichts dagegen tun, denn sie würden nicht mehr frühzeitig informiert werden. Hinzu kam, dass ein langjähriges Mitglied der Schulkollegiums und des Ordens zugleich, gestorben war und der Schmerz das Handeln der Zurückgelassenen bestimmte.

Albus Dumbledore hob den Blick von einem Blatt Pergament und sah über seine Halbmondbrille zu der Professorin vor seinem Schreibtisch. Auch der Schulleiter sah mitgenommen und müde aus.

"Minerva, ich wollte ihm eine Chance auf Seelenfrieden geben. Es war ein Fehler, ich weiß, aber wenn er dafür seinen Frieden mit sich und der Vergangenheit hat machen können, dann war es das wert".

Minerva seufzte. Irgendwo verstand sie, warum Albus das hatte geschehen lassen. Severus hatte es verdient, endlich seinen Frieden mit der Vergangenheit zu machen und sich davon zu befreien, aber dass dies in seinem Tod hatte enden müssen, ging der Professorin zu weit.

"Bei aller Liebe, Albus. Sie haben vielleicht nicht nur Severus geopfert bei dieser riskanten Sache, sondern uns alle", antwortete sie und ging ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten aus dem Raum, wobei sie darauf achtete, die Tür so laut als möglich ins Schloss fallen zu lassen.

Die Nacht war bereits voran geschritten, als Draco mit seinem Vater und Voldemort auf dem Marktplatz eines kleinen, verschlafenen Dorfes in Mittelengland ankamen.

Rechts und links der Straßen standen die üblichen Reihenhäuser mit ordentlichen Vorgärten und peinlich genau geschnittenen Büschen.

Zwar musste der Blonde zugeben, dass er der Lebensweise der Muggle wirklich nicht viel abgewinnen konnte, aber er wünschte keinem von ihnen das, was heute Nacht geschehen würde.

Die Nachrichten würden von einer schrecklichen Gasexplosion berichten, bei der ein ganzen Dort vernichtet würde, stattdessen, wäre es nur das Werk dreier Männer.

Voldemort sog die klare, noch immer kühle Nachtluft in seine Nüstern und macht eine genießendes Geräusch, ehe er den Blick über das dunkle Dorf schweifen ließ.

"Sehr gut. Dieser kleine Ort hat etwas dreihundert Einwohner, also nichts, was nicht in einer Nacht zu machen wäre. Wir teilen uns auf. Lucius nimmt deinen Sohn und bringt ihm etwas bei".

"Ganz wie ihr Wünscht, Mylord", antwortete der Angesprochene und legte seine Hand so fest um die Schulter seinen Sohnes, dass dieser sicher war, er würde am nächsten Morgen Hämatome an den Stellen finden, an denen sich die dünnen Finger in das zarte Fleisch gebohrt hatten.

Gleichzeitig wusste Draco nicht, ob er sich freuen sollte oder nicht. Sein Vater wusste, dass der Blonde nicht ganz loyal war, vielleicht würde ihn das vor dem Morden bewahren, vielleicht würde dadurch aber auch alles noch viel schlimmer werden.

Voldemort warf einen letzten Blick auf Vater und Sohn, ehe er sich auf den Weg machte, die Nacht zu 'genießen'.

Als er außer Hörweite war, zwang Lucius seinen Sohn, ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken.

"Hör mir gut zu. Du wirst mich heute Nacht nicht enttäuschen und den Lord auch nicht, sonst kannst du Snape in der Hölle Gesellschaft leisten".

Harte Silberaugen bohrten sich in Dracos, während seine Schulter weiter zu schmerzen begann.

"Da kommen wir sowieso alle hin", gab er zurück und riss sich aus dem Griff seines Vaters.

Lucius sagte nichts, sondern ging einfach nur auf das nächst stehende Haus zu, dessen Tür er lautlos öffnete.

Draco folgte ihm, während sich seine Eingeweide zu verkrampfen begannen. Was er als Nächstes zu sehen bekäme, würde ihn wahrscheinlich auf alle Zeit in seinen Träumen heimsuchen.

Der Flur das kleinen Hauses sah aus, wie eine Bildergallerie aus den vierziger Jahren. Überall hingen Fotos, mache bunt, manche noch in schwarzweiß, die eine glückliche Familie zeigten. Zwei Kinder und ihre Eltern, mal am Strand, mal bei Freunden, mal zu Weihnachten.

Bilder aus glücklichen Zeiten, die vielleicht lange vergangen waren. Draco bemerkte ein altes Hochzeitsbild, das vermutlich in den Dreißigern aufgenommen worden war. Das paar musste mittlerweile über Achtzig sein, aber auch der Gedanke zwei alte Leute zu töten machte ihm die Sache nicht leichter.

'Sie haben ihr Leben gelebt', versuchte er sich zu sagen, aber der Unwille wollte nicht weichen. Draco war schlecht und seine Finger zitterten. Mit schweißnasser Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab umklammert, als sei er ein Rettungsanker, während er seinem Vater eine Treppe hinausfolgte, deren Teppichbezug ihre Schritte dämpfte.

Genau wie bei dem jungen Paar, das vor kaum vierundzwanzig Stunden hatte sterben müssen, befand sich auch bei diesem das Schlafzimmer im Obergeschoss.

Als kenne Lucius sich im Haus aus, ging er zielstrebig auf eine Tür zu und stieß sie mit sanfter Gewallt auf.

Kein Laut war zu hören, als die beiden blonden Männer den Raum betraten.

Vor ihnen in einem altmodischen Bett lag ein Ehepaar, das in der Tat um die achtzig Jahre alt sein musste. Beide hatten schneeweißes Haar und ihre Gesichter trugen die Spuren der Vergangenheit wie Narben im Gesicht.

Narben… Harry… sofort versuchte Draco sich gegen die aufkommenden Gedanken zu wehren, versuchte sie zu unterdrücken, denn niemals würde er morden können, wenn er dabei Harrys Bild vor Augen hätte.

Tränen stiegen in ihm hoch und auch diese kämpfte der Blonde zurück, während sein Vater das Bett umrundete.

"Du musst es lernen, Draco", sagte er und klang dabei fast väterlich, als wolle er seinem Sohn bloß Gutes tun. "Ich werde die Frau töten, dann übernimmst du den Mann".

Als der Blonde daraufhin nickte löste sich die erste Träne und rollte seine Wangen hinunter. Es war soweit - er würde seine Seele verlieren.

_Harry stand auf einem Markplatz, den er nicht kannte. In der Mitte stand ein kleiner Fontänenbrunnen, wie sie zur Zeit der Renaissance beliebt gewesen waren. _

_Der Gryffindor ließ den Blick schweifen. _

_Es war dunkle Nacht und nur noch vereinzelt brannte Licht in einigen Fenstern um den Markt herum. Alles war friedlich. _

_Warum war er hier? Dies war eindeutig eine Vision, er wusste mittlerweile, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn sein Geist auf Wanderschaft ging. Aber bisher hatte sein Unterbewusstsein ihn immer zu Voldemort und seinen Grausamkeiten geführt. Heute aber konnte er sich nicht erklären, warum er hier gelandet war. _

_Als er gerade den Marktplatz verlassen und die umliegenden Straßen absuchen wollte zog ein leises 'Plopp' seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. _

_Harry wirbelte herum und erkannte drei Gestallten, die gerade auf den Markt appariert waren - Draco, Lucius und Voldemort._

_Plötzlich wollte der Schwarzhaarige gar nicht mehr wissen, warum er hier war, denn diese Kombination konnte nichts Gutes verheißen. _

_Nach kurzer Zeit trennten sich Draco und sein Vater von Voldemort, wofür Harry irgendwie dankbar war. Als der Lord verschwunden war zog Lucius Draco zu sich und blickte seinen Sohn aus harten Augen an. Am Liebsten hätte der Schwarzhaarige den Mann von Draco weggezogen. _

"_Hör mir gut zu. Du wirst mich heute Nacht nicht enttäuschen und den Lord auch nicht, sonst kannst du Snape in der Hölle Gesellschaft leisten"._

_Harry biss die Zähne aufeinander. Er konnten nichts tun, aber er spürte, wie Wut durch seine Adern rann. _

"_Da kommen wir sowieso alle hin", gab Draco zurück, aber auch das konnte dem Gryffindor keine Genugtuung geben. Er verachtete Lucius dafür, dass seinen Sohn so behandelte. _

_Ohne lange nachzudenken folgte er den beiden Malfoys in eines der nächst stehenden Häuser. An den Wänden im Flur hingen Bilder einer Familiengeschichte, aber Harry wand den Blick von ihnen ab. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was gleich passieren wurde und er hatte keine Lust die Gesichter der Opfer in den nächsten Woche jede Nacht zu sehen. _

_Das klang egoistisch, war aber eigentlich doch nur Selbstschutz. _

_Oben im Schlafzimmer blieb Harry im Türrahmen stehen und vermied auch jetzt die beiden Personen im Bett anzusehen. Gleichzeitig kroch ihm die Angst wie ein Tier durch die Adern. Er wusste was folgen würde, er wusste, dass er seine Vorstellung von einem unschuldigen Draco nicht würde bewahren können und er hatte Angst, was nun mit seinen Gefühlen geschehen würde._

_Konnte er einen Mörder lieben? _

_Lucius hob seinen Zauberstab. Die silbernen Augen waren auf das Bett gerichtet und ein Grinsen, das nicht von dieser Welt zu sein schien, umspielte seine Lippen, als die beiden magischen Worte aussprach. _

_Grünes Licht erfüllte den Raum, blendete Harry so sehr, dass er sich die Hand vor die Augen halten musste. Als es wieder Dunkel im Raum wurde, war nur noch ein Atmen vom Bett her zu hören und die Stimme einer alten Frau erfüllte panisch den Raum._

"_Was wollt ihr? Wer seid ihr?", fragte sie und der Schwarzhaarige versuchte verzweifelt sich sie Ohren zuzuhalten. Er wollte ihre Stimme nicht hören, wollte nicht von ihr träumen. _

_Gleichzeitig sah er, wie Draco sich völlig verspannte. Das Erwachen seines Opfers schien ihm die letzte Kraft zu rauben. Sein hübsches Gesicht war weiß, wie der Tod selbst und Tränen strömten seine Wangen hinab._

_Harry dachte nicht mehr an seine Unsichtbarkeit, er streckte die Hand nach seinem Freund aus und wollte ihn berühren, stattdessen griff er einfach durch Draco hindurch und fühlte sich einmal mehr unnütz und hilflos. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt auf Lucius oder Voldemort eingeschlagen, aber er konnte es nicht. _

"_Mach schon!", schnarrte Lucius. _

"_Was geht denn hier vor! Ich rufe die Polizei!", rief die alte Frau und nun erwachte Draco aus seiner Starre. _

_Wie in Zeitlupe sah Harry, wie der Blonde seinen Zauberstab hob und auf die Rentnerin richtete. _

"_Es tut mir leid…", flüsterte er, seine Stimme klang erstickt von den Tränen. "Avada Kedavra"._

_Ein weiterer grüner Lichtstrahl und Harry spürte, wie etwas in seinem Inneren auf schmerzhafte Weise zerbrach, während sein Geist in den Körper zurück gezogen wurde. _

_Draco hatte einen Menschen getötet. Die Welt war aus den Fugen geraten._

Der blonde Slytherin wusste nicht wie spät es war. Er hatte jegliches Gefühl verloren und war froh darum. Er hatte nur diesen einen Mord begangen, aber dieses Tun hatte etwas in ihm abgetötet, das er sich zu bewahren versucht hatte.

Seit dem Tod der alten Frau ging er nun seinem Vater und Voldemort hinterher, die bis jetzt das halbe Dorf vernichtet hatten. Es kam Draco vor, als stehe er in einem Meer aus toten Mugglen. Eine ganze Familie lag zu seinen Füßen, ihre Blicke starr und leer zum Himmel gerichtet, ohne etwas zu sehen.

Lucius Eisaugen richteten sich auf seinen Sohn.

"Draco, komm her!", bellte er und der Angesprochene spürte, wie sein Körper gehorchte. Er war wie eine Marionette, die an Fäden ihren Tanz aufführte. Ohne Geist und ohne Seele. Einfach leer.

"Wir kehren zurück. Für heute Nacht haben wir genug Dreck von der Straße gekehrte", Lucius wirkte äußerst zufrieden und entweder bemerkte er es nicht, oder es war ihm schlichtweg egal, dass sein Sohn mit dem Geschehenen nicht umgehen konnte. Wobei Draco eher an Zweites glaubte.

Eine halbe Stunde später fand der Blonde sich selbst in seinem Bad vor der Toilettenschüssel wieder. Es war genau, wie in jener Nacht vor dreieinhalb Monaten, als Voldemort ihn gezeichnet hatte.

Sein Mageninhalt leerte sich immer wieder in die Keramikschüssel, während die Galle ihm im Hals brannte und Tränen seine Wangen hinab rannen. Doch nichts konnte seinen Schmerz und Ekel vertreiben; nicht das Verkrampfen des Magens, nicht die Tränen, nicht der Schmerz in den Knien und auch nicht der im Hals. In seinem Kopf drehten sich die Bilder, während um ihn herum der Tag anbrach.

Wie nie zuvor sehnte Draco sich nach seiner Mutter. Nach ihrer Zuwendung und ihrer Liebe. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte er sie befreien wollen, jetzt fühlte er sich zu schwach, um irgendwas zu tun.

Wie sollte er Harry nur jemals wieder unter die Augen treten? Er hatte einen Menschen getötet… an seinen Händen klebte Blut…

Zwischen Tränen und Galle verlor er das Zeitgefühl, verlor jeglichen Halt in der Welt und schwebte in einem Konstrukt aus Bildern der letzten Nacht. Aus Worten und Taten, die mal die seinen, mal die eines anderen waren, aber nichts konnte den brennenden Schmerz lindern, nichts die Schuldgefühle vertreiben, die sich in sein Herz gruben.

Als ihn schwere Schwärze überkam fragte er sich, wie lange er die Augen der alten Frau wohl noch in seinen Träumen sehen würde.

Harry saß auf der Kante seines Bettes. Er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können; immer wieder waren die Bilder in ihm hochgekommen und er sehnte sich danach, vergessen zu können, aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.

Mittlerweile war es sechs Uhr in der Früh und Harry hatte die Hoffnung auf Schlaf gänzlich aufgegeben, genauso wie die Absicht heute Unterricht zu halten.

Sein Innerstes war zu aufgewühlt, seine Sinne zu betäubt. Nur mit Mühe konnte er die Tränen unterdrücken, um das, was er verloren hatte.

Was war bloß geschehen? Was war aus ihnen geworden? Was hatte Voldemort aus dieser Welt bereits gemacht?

Der Gryffindor seufzte und ließ den Blick zum Fenster schweifen. Draußen war es noch immer dunkel und nächtlich. Es war zu früh im Jahr, um bereits jetzt die Sonne aufgehen zu sehen, aber es kam Harry ohne vor, als würde sie dies nie wieder tun.

Gerade, als er sich von der Bettkante erhob, um ins Bad zu gehen hörte er ein vertrautes leises Picken an der Fensterscheibe. Sein Briefeschreiber war wieder da.

Sein Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen und einen Moment dachte der Schwarzhaarige darüber nach, die Eule einfach nicht hereinzulassen, um dem Brief zu entgehen, aber dann beschloss er doch, sie herein zu lassen.

Der Brief, den sie fallen ließ, war auch diesmal nicht mehr, als ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Pergament, doch der Inhalt wischte alle Gedanken an die vergangene Nacht mit einem Mal hinfort.

_Harry,_

_Ich bin nicht blind und nicht taub, ich weiß, was dich mit Draco verbindet und jetzt braucht er dich. Es ist dringend. Voldemort hat ihn zum Töten gezwungen und ich fürchte er wird nicht darüber hinweg kommen! _

_Außerdem zieht der Lord morgen Abend nahezu alle DeathEater aus Mafloy Manor ab. Ich bitte dich, komm her und hilf Draco und Nacissa diesem Grauen zu entkommen! Ich flehe dich an!_

_Draco zerbricht daran! _

_Tu was!_

_Mach dich um halb neun auf den Weg! Ich erwarte dich morgen Nacht außerhalb des Geländes! _

_Dein heimlicher Verbündeter_

_Blaise Zabini_

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht, welchen der vielen Gedanken in seinem Kopf er zu erst denken sollte. Draco ging es schlecht… sehr schlecht… es bot sich die Gelegenheit den Blonden und seine Mutter zu befreien… doch allein wäre Draco dazu nicht in der Lage… gleichzeitig war Blaise ein Verbündeter…

Konnte Harry helfen? Aber wie? Allein?

Die Welt schien ein weiteres Mal aus den Fugen gehoben und neu eingesetzt zu werden. Für einen Moment fragte Harry sich, ob er Draco überhaupt helfen wollte, ob er verzeihen konnte, was er letzte Nacht gesehen hatte.

'Er ist auch nur ein Opfer', sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, während eine andere ihm leise 'Du musst es wollen' zuflüsterte.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um beides los zu werden. Am Ende zählte doch nur eins: Die beiden liebten einander und was letzte Nacht geschehen war, würden sie gemeinsam besprechen, verarbeiten und hinter sich lassen.

Doch wie? Wie konnte er Draco helfen? Seine Gedanken schienen dahin zu rasen. Sollte er allein gehen? Konnte er denn allein Erfolg haben? Aber wer sollte ihm helfen?

Ohne weiter nachzudenken sprang der Gryffindor auf die Füße und stürmte, mit dem Zettel in der Hand, aus dem Zimmer, in Richtung Schlafräume der Gryffindors.

Hermione hatte sich, da sie so etwas wie Gryffindors 'Head of House' war, dort ein Zimmer geben lassen. Und sie war die Einzige, die Harry würde helfen können. Die Einzige, auf die er sich in dieser Sache verlassen konnte. Ron und Ginny davon zu erzählen, wäre sinnlos, sie würden nicht einsehen, dass Draco sich geändert hatte. Es blieb also nur Hermione.

Der Schwarzhaarige klopfte nicht, bevor er die Tür aufstieß und den Raum betrat. Kurz wunderte er sich, warum keine Magie sein Eintreten verhinderte, aber der Gedanke verschwand genauso schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war. Es gab im Moment Wichtigeres.

Hermione saß trotz der frühen Stunde bereits an ihrem Schreibtisch und drehte sich erschrocken um, als die Tür aufflog.

"Harry! Was machst du hier?", fragte sie erstaunt und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf.

"Hier, ließ!", war alles, was der Goldjunge herausbrachte und reichte seiner besten Freundin den Brief.

Die junge Frau warf einen kurzen, fragenden Blick auf Harry, dann wand sie sich dem Brief zu. Man konnte sehen, wie mit jeder Zeile die Falten auf ihrer Stirn tiefer und die Anspannung um ihre Mundwinkel größer wurden.

Als sie mit Lesen fertig war, reichte sie ihrem besten Freund den Brief zurück. Sorge und Verständnis standen in ihren braunen Augen.

"Ok, wir müssen etwas tun!", sagte sie und klang dabei leidenschaftlich wie nie.

"Ja, aber was? Ich weiß ja nicht mal, wo sich Malfoy Manor befindet!", Harrys Stimme war höher als gewöhnlich, die Verzweiflung war ihm anzumerken.

"Aber es gibt jemanden hier in der Burg, der das ganz genau weiß", erwiderte Hermione und zwinkerte ihrem besten Freund aufmunternd zu.

"Wer?"

"Merik Parker"

Draco lag in seinem Bett und betrachtet, ohne sie zu sehen, die Decke seines Zimmers. Wie war er hier her gekommen? Das Letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war die Keramikschüssel seiner Toilette und das Gefühl von Galle in seinem Hals.

Stattdessen lag er jetzt in seinem weichen Bett, das Brennen im Hals war verschwunden und er trug sauberer Kleider. Nur der Brennen im Herzen wollte nicht nachlassen. Die Schuld ließ sich nicht vertreiben.

Heiße Tränen rannen über seine Schläfen und durchnässten das Kissen, auf dem er lag.

Die Vergangenheit kann man nicht ändern, man muss sie hinnehmen. Was gesehen ist, ist geschehen.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür, aber Draco wollte niemanden sehen, also verhielt er sich still und reagierte nicht. Besuch war das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte, auch wenn irgendwo in ihm die stille Hoffnung ruhte, dass der Besuch vielleicht Nacissa sein könnte.

Trotz der fehlenden Aufforderung wurde die Tür geöffnet und der Blonde erblickte seinen früheren besten Freund, Blaise Zabini.

"Was willst du Blaise?", fragte er, seine Stimme klang rau und heiser, als habe er die ganze Nacht hindurch geschrien. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Galle seinen Hals zu sehr gereizt.

"Guten Morgen, Draco. Gut geschlafen?", fragte der Italiener und grinste leicht, aber es erreichte seine Augen nicht.

"Lass mich in Ruhe und verschwinde!"

"Hey", mit einem Mal wirkte Blaise ernst und fast besorgt. Selten hatte Draco ihn so gesehen. "Es geht dir beschissen, also lass dir helfen, klar?".

Der Blonde schluckte, dann folgte ein Nicken.

"Gut. Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Blaise, seine blauen Augen suchten nach Anzeichen für ein Unwohlsein seitens Dracos.

"Es ging mir schon besser. Warum versuchst du Arzt zu spielen?"

"Lass mich überlegen… weil wir mal so was wie beste Freunde waren. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du das einfach so wegwerfen willst, aber ich will es nicht".

Ärger flammte in Draco auf und für einen Moment war der Blonde erstaunt, dass er dazu überhaupt noch fähig war, so taub wie er sich fühlte.

"Du willst das nicht wegwerfen? Wer von uns beiden wirft sich dem Lord denn an den Hals? Wer von uns hat mir gesagt, ich sollte nicht vergessen, wem ich loyal bin? Wer läuft denn wie ein Hündchen hinter Rabastan her?".

"Schon gut, schon gut. Wir haben unterschiedliche Meinungen zu dem Thema, aber mal ehrlich, das ändert nichts daran, dass wir mal Freunde waren. Und jetzt gestatte mir, dass ich mich um dich kümmere, denn deinem Vater ist egal, ob du an Schuldgefühlen verreckst!".

Blaise war erstaunlich ruhig geblieben und das nahm Draco irgendwie den Wind aus den Segeln. Er konnte nichts tun, als einfach nur zu nicken.

"Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt runter in die Küche und sage den Hauselfen, dass sie dir ein spätes Frühstück machen sollen. Du brauchst etwas, das dir Kraft gibt".

Der Italiener erhob sich von der Bettkante, auf der er Platz genommen hatte und ging Richtung Tür.

"Blaise?", rief Draco leise und sah zu, wie der Angesprochene sich noch einmal umdrehte.

"Was denn?"

"Danke".

Es war bereits Mittag, als Harry mit Hermione im Büro des Professors saß und eine dampfende Tasse Tee in Händen hielt.

Eigentlich hatte er am Morgen sofort zu Merik gehen wollen, aber seine beste Freundin hatte auf ein ausführliches Gespräch über die vergangene Nacht und ein anständiges Frühstück bestanden.

Nun saßen sie in weichen Sesseln vor ihrem Professor, der seine schwarzen Augen besorgt auf die beiden Schüler gerichtet hatte.

"Also? Worum geht's? Ihr sagtet es sei dringend"

Harry nahm einen tiefen Schluck Tee, dann richtete er seine Augen auf Merik.

"Wo befindet sich Malfoy Manor?", fragte er gerade heraus.

Merik zog die Brauen zusammen.

"Warum willst du das wissen?", seine Stimme klang skeptisch, während er den Kopf leicht schief legte.

"Private Gründe. Bitte sag es mir einfach", Harry seufzte und fragte sich kurz, wohin die Leidenschaft von eben verschwunden war. Vielleicht war er das viele Diskutieren einfach nur leid und wollte endlich handeln.

Merik seufzte, als unterhalte er sich mit einem kleinen Kind.

"Na gut. Das Anwesen befindet sich gleich östlich von Oxford. Es dürfte von oben nicht zu übersehen sein, nur gegen Muggleaugen ist es geschützt, soweit mir bekannt. Und bitte Harry, ich will nicht wissen, warum du danach fragst. Als dein Lehrer müsste ich dir mit Sicherheit verbieten, was auch immer zu planst zu tun".

In den schwarzen Augen stand Besorgnis, aber auch ein Hauch von Stolz.

"Ich danke dir. Und nein, du willst wirklich nicht wissen, was ich vor habe. Ich würde dich auch nie um Unterstützung bitten, das würde dich mit Sicherheit deinen Job kosten", erwiderte Harry.

"Immerhin sorgst du dich um meinen Job", Merik grinste kurz, wurde aber gleich darauf wieder ernst.

Hermione erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie kein wort gesprochen.

"Harry, ich habe noch eine Idee, würdest du mich entschuldigen? Wir treffen und heute Abend, um alles Weitere zu besprechen, ja?".

Wenn der Schwarzhaarige ehrlich war, so gefiel es ihm gar nicht, nicht sofort mit den Planungen zu beginnen, aber er nickte dennoch und sah seiner besten Freundin nach, die mit einem höflichen Nicken den Raum verließ.

Eiligen Schrittes ging Hermione Richtung Speisesaal, in dem bereits der Großteil der Schülerschaft versammelt war, inklusive der Gäste, welch die Burg noch immer beherbergte, auch wenn Fudge allmählich ungeduldig wurde und an der Situation etwas ändern wollte. Der Einzige, der alles voller Gelassenheit hinnahm war Arthur Weasley. Er genoss die Zeit mit seinen Kindern und die Ruhe außerhalb des Krieges.

Doch Hermione wollte weder zu Fudge, noch zu Arthur und auch nicht zu Ron oder Ginny. Ihr Weg führte sie direkt zu dem Tisch, an dem die Slytherins Platz genommen hatten.

Schon von Weitem konnte sie Amanda Gordon und Pansy Parkinson sehen, die nebeneinander am Tisch saßen und in eine Unterhaltung vertieft schienen. Ihre Gesichter wirkten ernster, als Hermione sie in Erinnerung hatte und irgendwo regte sich in ihr die Hoffnung, dass die beiden jungen Frauen sich geändert hatten und mit sich würden reden lassen.

Vor den beiden blieb Hermione stehen und räusperte sich, sodass Gordon und Parkinson ihre Unterhaltung unterbrachen, um zu der Gryffindor aufzublicken.

"Was gibt es, Granger?", fragte Gordon.

Hermione schluckte kurz. "Ihr seid doch mit Draco Malfoy befreundet, richtig?", fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte.

"Ja, sind wir und weiter?", Parkinson klang skeptisch, aber zugleich auch neugierig.

"Was würdet ihr tun, wenn ich euch sage, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt wäre, an dem er euch braucht?", die Worte waren noch nicht richtig über Hermiones Lippen gekommen, da hätte sie sich am Liebsten geohrfeigt.

Was würde passieren, wenn die beiden auf Voldemorts Seite wären? Dann würde ihr Plan vielleicht scheitern, die einzige Möglichkeit und Gelegenheit Draco zu befreien würde verloren gehen und Harry würde ihr dies niemals verzeihen.

Innerlich betend wartete sie auf eine Reaktion.

"Naja, er ist unser Freund und wie man sagt, findet man in Slytherin wahre Freunde, also würden wir ihm helfen. Worauf willst du hinaus?", Gordon hatte die Brauen zusammengezogen und den Kopf leicht schief gelegt.

"Er braucht euch. Wenn ihr genaueres wissen wollt, trefft mich heute Abend um sechs in meinem Zimmer. Wenn er euch egal ist, lasst es bleiben", erwiderte Hermione, innerlich aufatmend, bevor sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort umdrehte und die Halle verließ.

Es war halb sieben am Abend als Harry an Hermiones Zimmertür klopfte. Er zog es vor, den Raum diesmal wie ein zivilisierter Mensch zu betreten, anstatt wie ein wild gewordener Oger.

Doch kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und einen Blick ins Zimmer geworfen, da wich er auch schon einen Schritt zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz.

Auf zwei einfachen Holzstühlen saßen Pansy Parkinson und Amanda Gordon, während Hermione auf ihrem Bett saß. Alle drei hatten ihre Augen auf den Neuankömmling gerichtet.

"Hi, Harry", sagte Hermione und lächelte leicht, wobei ihr die Unsicherheit anzusehen war.

"Was machen die beiden bitte hier?", wollte der Angesprochene mit unversöhnlicher Stimme wissen.

Hermione seufzte. "Sie werden uns helfen, Draco zu befreien. Die beiden sind seine Freunde schon vergessen?". Leichter Tadel schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

Harry nickte leicht, konnte sich aber nicht du durchringen seine Wachsamkeit fallen zu lassen und den beiden zu vertrauen.

"Ja schon klar…".

Missmutig ließ der Schwarzhaarige sich auf der Bettkante nieder und blickte zu den drei jungen Frauen. "Haben wir einen Plan?".

"Nun ja", begann Hermione. "Wir werden nicht einfach dort hin apparieren können, weil wir den genauen Standort nicht kennen. Also wäre mein Vorschlag, von Oxford aus nach Osten zu fliegen und die Augen offen zu halten. Im Dunkeln wird es nicht leicht sein, das Anwesen zu finden".

"Können wir es überhaupt finden? Ich kenne Lucius seit ich klein bin, und er schützt sein Zuhause", warf Parkinson sein und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Innerlich rollte Harry mit den Augen, versuchte aber nach außen neutral zu wirken. "Der Sichtschutz wirkt nur auf Muggle", antwortete er ruhig.

"Gut", gab Parkinson zurück.

"Und was machen wir, wenn wir das Anwesen gefunden haben? Wir können schlecht einfach rein spazieren", meldete sich nun Gordon zu Wort.

"Blaise Zabini erwartet uns außerhalb des Geländes und führt uns hinein". Wieder Harry.

"Guter Plan, so umgeht man die Schutzzauber. Sicher, dass Blaise uns nicht in eine Falle lockt?", Parkinson schien etwas in den grünen Augen des Goldjungen zu suchen, der nun zum ersten Mal wirklich nachdenklich wurde.

Darüber hatte er nicht nachgedacht… Was würde er tun, wenn das alles eine Falle war?

"Das ist egal, eine zweite Chance bekommen wir nicht. Dann müssen wir Blaise eben ausstechen", antwortete Hermione für ihn und Harry konnte nicht anders, als zu nicken. Sie hatte recht, selbst wenn es eine Falle war, die Situation wäre einfach zu perfekt, um sie, wie die Iden, verstreichen zu lassen.

"Wenn ihr das so seht… wie gehen wir vor wenn wir im Inneren sind?", fragte Gordon.

"Ich dachte wir lassen uns von Blaise zu Draco führen. Denn zum einen Kennen wir uns nicht aus und zum anderen wird nur Draco wissen, wo wir seine Mutter finden können. Alles andere würde zu viel Zeit kosten", erklärte Harry. Den ganzen Tag über war die Möglichkeiten im Kopf durchgegangen.

"Wie sieht es mit 'verschwinden' aus? Wir kommen rein, aber wie kommen wir wieder raus?", Gordon sah von Harrys Plan noch nicht begeistert aus.

"Ich bin sicher, dass es im Anwesen Abkürzungen gibt, die nur Draco, Nacissa und Lucius kennen, also kommen wir bestimmt recht gut wieder raus", erklärte Hermione selbstsicher, auch wenn der Plan sich sehr auf Zufälle verließ.

"Wo wir gerade bei Lucius sind, was ist, wenn etwas schief geht? Wenn er früher zurück kommt?", Parkinson musterte Harry abwartend, als wolle sie nun eine ausgereifte Antwort hören.

Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte. "Nun ja, wir werden uns den Weg freikämpfen müssen…", gab er zu.

Beide Slytherinmädchen seufzten laut.

"Gryffindorpläne… wir hätten es wissen müssen. Also gut, wir sind dabei, aber nur, weil Draco unser bester Freund ist, verstanden?", sagte Gordon und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Sie hatte offenbar genug. Parkinson jedoch zog die Brauen zusammen.

"Warum willst du ihm helfen, Potter?", fragte sie gerade heraus.

Harry schluckte erneut. "Er ist auf unsrer Seite, das weiß ich", war alles, was er antworten konnte. Es war nicht gelogen, aber auch nicht die ganz Wahrheit. Natürlich hätte er ihr sagen können, wie es um ihn und Draco stand, aber zum Einen wusste er nicht, ob der Blonde das wollte und zum Anderen wusste Harry nicht, was aus den beiden werde würde; ob der Krieg sie nicht zu sehr verformt hatte.

"Wenn du das sagst", bemerkte Parkinson und tat es ihrer Freundin gleich, sich vom Stuhl zu erheben.

"Morgen Abend, halb neun vor dem Hauseingang", rief Harry den beiden jungen Frauen nach, als sie den Raum verließen.

Blaise war nervös. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er immer wieder auf die Uhr geblickt, um zu sehen, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis die DeathEater aus Malfoy Manor abziehen würden, um mit ihrem Meister einen sehr wichtigen Plan zu besprechen. Oder waren es Pläne?

Der Italiener hoffte, das Rabastan so nett sein würde, ihm zu erzählen, was los war, damit er auch weiter Briefe an Potter schreiben konnte, denn Blaise hatte nicht vor heute Nacht mit den anderen zu verschwinden.

Warum er den Lord dann betrog? Das hatte er sich auch gefragt. Schon seid er die erste Zeile des ersten Briefes geschrieben hatte und immer war er zu einer Antwort gekommen: Es fühlte sich richtig an. Aber ihm fehlte der Mut, ich offen gegen Voldemort zu stellen. Vielleicht auch, weil sicher war, dass Potter trotz allem, diesen Krieg nicht gewinnen konnte und Blaise war nicht so nobel, wie dieser Gryffindor - er wollte auf der Seite der Sieger kämpfen.

Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr. Kurz nach Neun… die DeathEater waren vor kaum zehn Minuten aufgebrochen. Sollte er schon raus gehen? Nervös trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen und entschied mit einem Seufzen, doch schon los zu gehen.

Der Schnee auf dem Gelände war geschmolzen und die ersten Frühlingsblumen zeigten sich. Der Winter neigte sich dem Ende zu.

Blaise lief die vertrauten Wege entlang, die er schon als Kind mit Draco benutzt hatte, lange bevor es einen Lord gegeben hatte in ihrem Leben. Lange bevor alles um sie herum so verdammt kompliziert geworden war.

Als die Ausläufe des Geländes erreicht hatte und über die Grenze getreten war, warf Blaise einen Blick nach oben. Die Nacht war sternenklar und der Mond stand silbrig hell am Himmel. Potter würde nicht zu übersehen sein.

Der Italiener seufzte. Wie würde Draco wohl reagieren? Würde er sich freuen gerettet zu werden? Würde das ihrer Freundschaft auf die Sprünge helfen? Oder war schon zu viel geschehen, um sich zu versöhnen?

Blaise ließ sich auf einem Stein nieder und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um sehen zu können, wenn sich Besen näherten, während seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit reisten. In Zeiten, in denen Hogwarts noch ein fernen Traum gewesen war und ihre Tage aus Abenteuern bestanden. Aber wenn ehrlich war und die Ereignisse aus der heutigen Sicht betrachtete, waren auch jene Tage vom Hass durchzogen gewesen, nur hatten sie es damals nicht gemerkt. Auch als sie noch ganz klein gewesen waren, hatte Lucius es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihnen bereits das Gedankengut zu vermitteln, das ihnen heute Voldemort aufdrängte. Sie waren in dem Wissen aufgewachsen, etwas besseres zu sein als jeder andere auf der Welt.

Vier Besen in der Dunkelheit wecken seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Blaise zog den Zauberstab und schickte rote Funken gen Himmel, worauf hin die vier Gestallten zu ihm herab flogen. Zu seinem Erstaunten waren nicht nur Potter und Granger gekommen, sondern auch Pansy und Amanda.

Alle vier stiegen ihren Besen ab und Potter sprach einen geschickten Verkleinerungszauber darauf, sodass man sie in die Umhangtasche stecken konnte.

"Nicht schlecht, Scarface", bemerkte Blaise und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Der Angesprochene nickte nur, als habe man ihn nicht beleidigt und sagte: "Lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren".

Malfoy Manor war in der Tat nicht zu übersehen gewesen und von innen noch größer und verwirrender, als es von außen gewirkt hatte.

Schon der Weg durch den Garten war lang gewesen und Harry hatte Mühe gehabt, nicht die Orientierung zu verlieren, zwischen all den akkurat geschnittenen Büschen. Er hoffte wirklich, dass es Abkürzungen gäbe, durch sie würden fliehen können, denn er würde auf de Weg zurück spätestens im Garten verhungern.

Im Anwesen ging es ihm nicht besser und er war unendlich dankbar, das Blaise bei ihnen war, der sich auskannte, auch wenn der Gryffindor ihm nicht hundertprozentig traute.

Zuerst fand Harry sich in der riesigen Eingangshalle wieder, die ihn mit der riesigen, ausladenden Treppe und dem Sachbrettmuster auf dem Boden in Staunen versetzte. Es kannte er nur die knarrende Holztreppe der Dursleys, aber das hier waren gänzlich andere Dimensionen.

Am Fuß des Treppe blieb Zabini stehen deutete zur einen Flügeltür in der rechten Wand oberhalb des Marmorkonstrukts. "Da geht es in Dracos Flügel. Wir müssen noch ein Stückchen gehen. Auf der anderen Seite befindet sich der Flügel in dem sich Nacissa aufhält, aber da kenne ich mich nicht aus. Wir müssen also zuerst zu Draco".

"So hatten wir uns das auch gedacht", antwortete Harry und mit einem Nicken setzten die Fünf ihren Weg fort.

Es war gespenstisch leer und still im Anwesen. Nur ihre eigenen Schritte und ihr Atmen unterbrach die völlige Stille, die Harry in den Ohren sirrte.

Der Weg führte sie durch enge Korridore, in denen unzählige Portraits hingen, weile die vier skeptisch betrachteten. Kurz fürchtete der Gryffindor, sie könnten Lucius rufen, schob den Gedanken dann aber zur Seite.

Eine Viertelstunde, die Harry wie ein halbes Leben vorgekommen war, später spürte er sein Herz klopfen, als sie vor Dracos Zimmertür ankamen.

"Ok Potter, du gehst rein und holst Draco, wir vier warten hier draußen und stunnen jeden, der vorbei kommt", Zabini grinste leicht, während Harry nickte und die Türklinke hinunter drückte.

Im Inneren des Raumes erwartete ihn völlige Dunkelheit. Harry konnte schemenhaft den Raum erkennen. Rechts von ihm befand sich ein Kamin, vor dem zwei auslandende Ledersessel standen. Weiter hinten im Raum befand sich ein großzügiges Bett mit Vorhängen, deren Farben in der Schwärze der Nacht nicht zu auszumachen waren.

Des weiten konnte der Gryffindor Kleiderschränke und eine Tür erkennen, die in einen Nebenraum führte. Nur von Draco war keine Spur.

Harry schluckte, als sich plötzlich etwas regte und eine genervt klingende Stimme rief: "Blaise, wie oft muss ich dir sagen, dass du a) anklopfen sollst und b) ich dich nicht sehen will?".

Das Herz des Schwarzhaarigen machte einen kleinen Satz bevor er antwortete.

"Ich bin nicht Blaise".

Die Worte hatten seine Lippen kaum verlassen, als der Vorhang zurück gezogen wurde und Dracos vertrautes Gesicht zum Vorschein kam. Ohne es zu merken begann Harry zu lächeln und ging in selbstsicheren Schritten auf das Bett zu, aus dem sein Freund gerade kletterte.

Trotz dunkler Ringe unter den Augen und eingefallenen Wangen war ihm die Freunde deutlich anzusehen und obwohl die Situation so unfassbar und sicherlich auch gefährlich war, konnte Harry nicht anders, als Draco in eine innige Umarmung zu ziehen und ihn sanft und doch hungrig zu gleich zu küssen.

Verschwunden waren alle Zweifel der letzten beiden Tage, alle schlechten Gedanken und dunklen Erinnerungen. Für diesen Moment gab es nur sie beide. Wenigstens so lange sich ihre Lippen zärtlich berührten und sie eng umschlungen dastanden.

Viel zu früh, so schien es dem Schwarzhaarigen, lösten sich ihre Lippen wieder und Draco schob ihn auf Armeslänge von sich.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte er, seine Silberaugen glühten in der Dunkelheit.

"Was wohl? Ich nutze die Gelegenheit, dich und deine Mutter hier rauszuholen. Die DeathEater sind alle fort, wusstest du das nicht?"

"Doch aber… darüber reden wir später. Jetzt sollten wir versuchen hier wegzukommen".

Harry nickte und lächelte kurz. "Gehen wir!"

Draco verließ mit Harry den Raum und wurde zum zweiten Mal an diese Abend in Staunen versetzt, denn der Schwarzhaarige war nicht allein gekommen. Vor der Tür standen Pansy, Amanda, Blaise und Granger. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Blonde hatte eins und eins zusammen gezählt.

"Du hast sie hergeholt, Blaise?", fragte er an den Italiener gewandt, der grinsend nickte.

"Ja, du verdienst es hier raus zu kommen. Ich werde die Stellung halten".

"Du kommst nicht mit hier weg?", fragte Draco irritiert.

"Nein, ich habe hier eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Aber dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit, wir müssen deine Mutter finden, hast du eine Ahnung, wo sie ist?".

"Ich schätze wir finden sie in ihrem Zimmer oder ihrer Bibliothek. Trotzdem ist es noch recht weit von hier und wir wissen nicht, wann mein Vater zurückkommt".

Keine sehr gefühlvolle Begrüßung, wie Draco feststellen musste, aber manchmal fehlte dazu einfach die Zeit. Eiligen Schrittes machte der Slytherin sich auf den Weg und war dankbar, dass er Malfoy Manor wie seine Westentasche kannte, denn er kannte kürzere Wege, als jene die Blaise genommen hatte. Wenn diese wohl auch für Harry verwirrender erscheinen mochten.

Es war, als sitze Lucius Geist ihm im Nacken, während er mit dem Zauberstab voraus durch jene Gänge ging, die ihm eigentlich eine Heimat hätten sollen; nun aber zu einem Gefängnis geworden waren. Seiner Mutter ging es da wahrscheinlich nicht besser. Als Nacissa zu Beginn ihrer Ehre hier eingezogen war, hatte sich vermutlich auch nicht gedacht, einmal hier gefangen und von ihrem Kind getrennt zu sein.

Zuerst erreichten sie die Schlafräume der Hausherrin, doch als Draco nach höflichem Klopfen und dem Ausbleiben einer Antwort doch noch nachgesehen hatte, musste er einsehen, dass sie nicht da war.

"Gut, dann suchen wir sie in die Bibliothek. Wie geht es weiter wenn wir sie gefunden haben?", fragte er an Blaise gewand.

"Ich habe die Eingangshalle manipuliert, mit einem Buch aus der Bibliothek deines Vaters. Ihr könnt von dort aus disapparieren. Ich werde mich dann von euch trennen, sobald wir deine Mutter gefunden haben".

"Wirklich gute Arbeit, mein Freund", antwortete Draco und winkte den Anwesenden, ihm zu folgen.

Sie ginge drei Korridore weiter und kam schließlich vor einer großen Flügeltür zum stehen, welche eine Schlange und einen Löwen im ewigen Zweikampf zeigte.

"Hübsche Schnitzereien habt ihr", bemerkte Harry und Draco konnte das Lächeln seiner Stimme deutlich anhören.

"Wir haben keine Zeit für so was!", antwortete Granger, sie wirkte nervös und blickte sich immer wieder um, als erwarte sie jeder Zeit einen Angriff.

Draco hingegen drückte die goldene Klinke hinter und öffnete die Tür. Sogleich fiel ein sanfter Lichtstrahl in den Korridor und die sechs betraten den ausladenden Raum, der bis zur Decke mit Büchern und Pergamentrollen gefüllt waren.

Diese Bibliothek war nicht so groß, wie die seines Vaters, aber sie stelle dennoch viele in den Schatten.

Auf einem schwarzen Ledersofa in der Mitte des Raumes saß Nacissa, die sich nun erhob und eiligen Schrittes auf ihre sechs Besucher zukam.

Ihre blauen Augen waren gefüllt mit Sorge, während sich eine Falte zwischen ihren Brauen bildete.

"Was geht hier vor?", fragte sie, als sie ihren Sohn und seine Gefährten erreicht hatte.

"Mrs. Malfoy, wir sind hier um sie und Draco hier raus zu holen", antwortete Harry, sodass Nacissa ihren Blick nun auf den Gryffindor richtete.

"Vielen Dank, Mr. Potter aber sie hätten sich niemals für mich so in Gefahr begeben dürfen".

"Jetzt sind wir aber hier Mutter! Komm mit, ich bitte dich!", warf Draco und fasst die blonde Frau an der Schulter. Sie lächelte milde und nickte.

"Du hast Recht, hier zu bleiben würde mir nicht helfen und euch auch nicht, im Gegenteil ihr hättet euch umsonst in solche Gefahr begeben. Es gibt schnelle Wege aus dem Anwesen".

"Das wird nicht nötig sein, man kann aus der Eingangshalle disapparieren", erklärte Blaise stolz.

Nacissa zog die Brauen erneut zusammen, nickte dann aber, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Außerhalb der Bibliothek verabschiedete sich Blaise und verschwand in Richtung Gästeflügel, während Draco und seine Mutter die vier anderen zur Eingangshalle zurückbrachten. Der Weg gestaltete sich zum Glück als recht kurz, da sich beide Malfoy außerordentlich gut auskannten.

Draco stieß eine Flügeltüren im Erdgeschoss auf, die direkt in die Halle führte und ging ein paar Schritte, nur um dann wie festgewurzelt stehen zu bleiben, während hinter ihm auch alle anderen in ihren Bewegungen gefroren.

Vor ihnen in der Halle stand Lucius Malfoy und er sah alles andere als versöhnlich aus.

"Ich wusste es…", sagte er ruhig und ging ein paar Schritte auf das ungleiche Gespann zu. "Potter und Granger, damit war zu rechnen, aber ihr überrascht mich, mit eurer Dummheit", sagte er an Amanda und Pansy gewandt, die beide kein Wort sagten.

"Es ist vorbei Vater! Du kannst uns nicht länger einsperren! Ich bin nicht deine Marionette!", rief Draco. Zum ersten Mal im Leben stemmte er sich gegen die Ketten seines Vaters und es fühlte sich gut und richtig an, während er gleichzeitig Harry mit seinem eigenen Körper abschirmte, falls Lucius einen Angriff versuchen sollte.

"Du und deine Mutter, ihr werdet heute Nacht nirgendwo hingehen und Potter geht auf dem ersten Wege zum Dunklen Lord. Und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen, Draco", Lucius schien sich seiner Sache sicher, er glaubte scheinbar nicht, dass sein Sohn jemals die Kraft haben würde, sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen.

"Nein, Vater! Heute spielen wir nach meinen Regeln" erwiderte der jüngere Malfoy und deutete mit dem Zauberstab nun direkt auf seinen Erzeuger.

"Du wagst es mir zu drohen? Du bist nichts ohne mich, Draco! Nichts!", Wut verzerrte die ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge.

"Vergiss es, damit kommst du nicht durch! Wir werden gehen, ob du uns freiwillig passieren lässt, oder wir uns an dir vorbei kämpfen müssen! Ich habe genug davon! Genug von dir und deinem gestörten Lord! Geht und verreckt in der Hölle!" Draco machte einen Schritt nach vorn spuckte seinem Vater vor die Süße, ehe wieder zurücktrat und sich neben seine Mutter stellte, die ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

"Diesmal bist zu weitgegangen!", rief Lucius und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Draco.

Plötzlich ging alles unendlich schnell. Draco hörte den Todesfluch, sah das grüne Licht, hörte seine Mutter 'Nicht mein Sohn, du Bastard!", rufen, dann spürte er eine Bewegung und noch bevor er reagieren konnte, stand Nacissa vor ihm und fiel leblos und schlaff in seine Arme, getroffen vom Fluch ihres eigenen Gatten.

Blondes Haar bedeckte Draco wie ein Schleier, während er den Körper seiner Mutter an sich drückte und spürte, wie die ersten Tränen seine Wangen hinter rannen. Er starrte geradeaus, ohne etwas zu sehen, ohne etwas zu realisieren, genauso leer, wie nun auch Nacissas Augen sein mussten. Er hatte den letzten Rest Familie verloren.

Wie durch Watte hörte er Harrys Stimme und spürte, wie jemand ihn umschlang. Aber all das ging unter in etwas, das sich anfühlte, wie das Kollabieren seines gesamten Welt. Alles schien in tausend Scherben zu zerspringen, während Flüche ihm ihn herum surrten und Nacissa aus seinen Armen gezogen wurde.

Er realisierte nicht, was um ihn herum geschah und auch nicht, dass das Kampfgetümmel irgendwann von jetzt auf gleich verschwand.

Das Einzige, das seinen Kopf beherrschte war blankes Entsetzen, während sich in seiner Seele ein nie gekannter Schmerz ausbreitete.

Kapitel20 Ende


	22. Kapitel21 Azkaban

Kapitel21 Azkaban

Nebel umgab seinen Geist, wie ein Leichentuch, der nur zäh und langsam klaren Gedanken platz machte.

Etwas rührte sich in seinem Verstand, sein Unterbewusstsein rührte sich und Draco versuchte, durch den Nebel seiner Gedanken, heraus zu finden, warum. Doch kaum griff er danach, entzog sich ihm der Gedanke wieder.

Frustration machte sich ihn ihm breit und er beschloss, sich lieber auf näher liegende Dinge zu konzentrieren.

Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte er seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen.

Eine weiche Matratze unter ihm, das leise Geräusch eines Atems, ganz in seiner Nähe, das er nicht einordnen konnte und ein vertrauter, ja geliebter Duft, der definitiv nicht zu seinem Zimmer in Malfoy Manor gehörte.

Wo war er also?

Und wessen Wärme spürte er im Rücken?

Seine Augen fühlten sich trocken an und brannten leicht, als hätte er geweint. Die Glieder waren schwer und seine Muskeln steif.

Was wer geschehen?

Wieder regte sich sein Unterbewusstsein, und versuchte ihm etwas mitzuteilen, doch wieder entglitt ihm der Gedanke.

Seufzend öffnete er die Augen und blickte auf tief grüne Bettvorhänge, die auf keinen Fall die seinen waren.

Die Wände waren mit dunklem Holz vertäfelt und erinnerten Draco an Harrys Zimmer in Parkers Haus.

Harry…

Ruckartig drehte der Slytherin sich im Bett um und blickte schließlich in zwei leuchtende Smaragde, ihn aus tiefen Emotionen heraus ansahen. Und was Draco in ihnen sah, bereitete ihm Sorge.

Angst, Trauer, Unsicherheit…

Wieder regte sich das Unterbewusst sein. Da war etwas, das ihm entgangen war, etwas Wichtiges, aber diesmal versuchte er gar nicht danach zu greifen und auch wenn sich bereits ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seinem Magen ausbreitete, das von seiner Angst herrührte, so wusste er doch, dass er die Antwort direkt vor sich hatte.

"Harry, was ist passiert?", fragte er und sah deutlich den Unwillen in den Augen des anderen auflodern, wie eine hitzige Flamme.

Der Angesprochene setzte sich auf und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Blonden.

"Draco…", begann er und seine Stimme klang, als habe er sich vor genau dieser Unterhaltung gefürchtet. "Wir haben versucht dich aus Malfoy Manor zu befreien… weil die DeathEater alle in Hogwarts waren. Die Gelegenheit war wirklich gut…".

Es klang, als rechtfertige er, was getan hatte, nicht vor ihm sondern auch vor sich selbst. "Aber… es ist etwas schief gegangen… dein Vater… er kam früher zurück. Ihr habt gestritten… und er wollte… dich töten, aber…", Harrys Stimme brach endgültig.

Bilder stürzten auf Draco ein. Bilder aus der vergangenen Nacht.

Er sah Harry, der durch seine Zimmertür gekommen war; sah seine Mutter in ihrer privaten Bibliothek und die Hoffnung in ihren Augen, sah seinen Vater in der Eingangshalle und den grünen Blitz, der auf ihn selbst, Draco, gerichtet wurde und vor allem sah er seine Mutter, die vom Todesfluch getroffen in seine Arme sank.

Mit der Erinnerung kam auch der Schmerz zurück und noch etwas anderes, etwas tödliches: Wut.

"…aber meine Mutter wurde getroffen. Sie ist tot", sagte er und als er die Worte aussprach spürte er, dass sie der Wahrheit entsprachen.

"Es tut mir leid…", flüsterte Harry und schloss demütig die Augen.

Doch gleichzeitig schien in Draco eine Mauer aufzubrechen, die all die Wut in seinem Inneren zurück gehalten hatte.

"Es tut dir leid?", fragte er und hörte seine Stimme, die voller Ablehnung klang, wie von weit her. "Mir tut es auch leid, verdammt! Warum? Warum musstet du versuchen mich da rauszuholen? Ich hatte dir gesagt, ich komme zu dir! Aber du, du musstest wieder den noblen Gryffindor spielen und mich retten! Ich wollte nicht, mir war das alles zu unsicher! Aber dich hat das nicht interessiert! Hast du dich nicht gefragt, warum ich gestern nicht von allen versucht habe zu fliehen? Weil ich damit gerechnet habe, das mein Vater mir eine Falle stellt! Ich wollte nicht! Ich wollte, dass es kein Risiko gibt! Aber du musstest wieder jedermanns Held spielen! Es ist deine Schuld, dass sie tot ist!"

Mit jedem geschrienen Wort war Harry weiter vor ihm zurück gewichen. Nun schlug das Portrait laut krachend hinter dem Schwarzhaarigen zu und Draco starrte auf die Stelle, an der eben noch sein Freund gestanden hatte, der ihn mit entsetztem Blick angesehen hatte.

Die Wut in seinem Inneren war verschwunden und an ihre Stelle traten leere und Schuld. Und Angst… Angst jetzt auch noch Harry verloren zu haben.

Der Wind zerrte an Harrys Pyjama, während er den Blick über die aufgewühlte See gleiten ließ. Hier an der Küste waren die Winde noch immer kalte und trugen den Winter in sich, wenn der Schnee auch geschmolzen war.

Aber die Kälte vermochte den Schmerz nicht zu betäuben, den Dracos Worte hinterlassen hatten, genauso wenig, wie sie seine eigenen Gedanken abstellen konnte.

Jedes Wort hatte genau ins Schwarze getroffen, hatte die Dinge bestätigt, die er die ganze Nacht hatte von sich schieben wollen. Es war seine Schuld…

Narcissas Tod, war seine Schuld.

Lautlos lief die erste Träne seine Wange herab.

Er hatte vorschnell gehandelt; hatte sich von dem Gedanken, Draco endlich wieder an seiner Seite zu haben, zum Leichtsinn verführen lassen und damit letztlich wieder ein Leben geopfert, das er hatte bewahren wollen.

Er würde es verstehen, sollte der Blonde sich nun von ihm trennen, ja er rechnete sogar damit.

Leise Schritte hinter ihm im Gras ließen Harry aufblicken.

Merik Parker ließ sich neben ihn sinken und blickte ebenfalls auf das Meer hinaus.

"Du warst sehr mutig gestern Nacht", sagte er.

Harry gab ein abwertendes Schnauben von sich.

"Sehr leichtsinnig und bescheuert trifft es eher!", erwiderte er und führ sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

"Du hast versucht, Leben zu bewahren. Niemand konnte wissen, dass so etwas passiert".

"Ich hätte es aber wissen müssen! Ich muss sie alle beschützen und dabei mache ich einen Fehler nach dem anderen! Erst Cho, jetzt Dracos Mutter… das muss aufhören…", weitere Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen.

Wie oft hatte er geweint in den letzten Monaten? Wie viel Leid hatte Voldemort ihm gebracht? Wäre es leichter, einfach zu ihm zu gehen und dafür zu sorgen, dass er sein Leben beenden würde? Dann könnte er zu seinen Eltern… könnte mit ihnen gemeinsam den Schlaf der Ewigkeit schlafen, ohne sich dem kalten Grauen der Welt aussetzen zu müssen.

"Du machst deine Sache verdammt gut, Harry. Kein andere hätte deine Kraft; würde das schaffen".

"Er sagte mir, ich würde alles verlieren… und wie es scheint… hat er damit Recht", erwiderte der Gryffindor.

"Du darfst nicht zulassen, dass er dir alles nimmt. Halte das, was du liebst, mit beiden Händen fest, Junge"

"Das sagst du so leicht… genau das habe ich versucht… und was ist passiert? Draco gibt mir dir Schuld am Tod seiner Mutter! Was ich auch tue… alles entzieht sich mir".

"Hör mir mal zu, Draco hat gerade einen der schlimmsten Verluste im Leben erlitten, das solltest du umso besser wissen. Seine Worte waren im Zorn gesprochen. Geh zu ihm zurück und steh ihm bei, das ist was er wirklich braucht, auch wenn er es im Moment noch nicht sehen kann".

Harry seufzte. Hatte Merik Recht? Sollte er zurück gehen und damit vielleicht weitere Worte der Wut und des Zorns auf sich nehmen? Es wäre ein kleines Opfer, wenn er damit Dracos Schmerz würde lindern können.

"Du hast Recht. Eine Frage noch. Wo befindet Narcissa sich jetzt?"

"Wir haben sie in einem leeren Klassenzimmer aufgebahrt…"

Der Gryffindor nickte und erhob sich vom Klippenrand. "Gut. Ich danke dir", sagte er und machte sich auf den Rückweg ins Schloss.

Voldemort war wütend, das war seiner entstellten Grimasse deutlich anzusehen, während er vor der Tafel auf und ab lief.

Blaise saß wie immer an der Seite von Rabastan Lestrange und hoffte, genau wie alle anderen Anwesenden, der Zorn der Lords möge an ihm vorbeiziehen.

Der Italiener ließ den Blick unauffällig am Tisch entlang gleiten. Die Gesichter der DeathEater, welche daran saßen, ähnelten einander wie ein Ei dem anderen. Unterdrückte Angst und der verzweifelte Versuch, sich nicht anmerken zulassen, wie sehr sie den Zorn ihres Herrn fürchtete.

Die Luft schien förmlich danach zu stinken und dieser Umstand hob die Laune Voldemorts nicht im Geringsten.

Besonders auffällig war Lucius Malfoy, der wie von Sinnen auf ein Weinglas starrte, das der immer wieder in der Hand drehte und bei jedem Geräusch in der Umgebung sofort zusammenzuckte.

Voldemort beendete sein Auf-und-Ab-Gehen, blieb vor dem Tisch stehen und stemmte die Hände, mit den langen weißen Fingern, auf das alte Holz.

"Wir wurden verraten! Einmal mehr wurden wir verraten! Von jenen, denen wir glaubten, vertrauen zu können. Erst Snape, jetzt dein Sohn Lucius! Was hast du mir dazu zu sagen?"

Die roten Augen bohrten sich förmlich in den Mann vor ihm, dessen Hände nun so sehr zitterten, dass Blaise fürchtete, er würde den Inhalt seines Weinglases auf dem Tisch verteilen.

Doch auch der Italiener hatte Angst, denn er war ein weiterer Verräter im Kreise des Lords und er musste unbedingt versuchen, ungesehen zu bleiben.

Lucius Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"MyLord, ich kann Euch nur versichern, dass meine Loyalität einzig und allein Euch gehört und um das zu beweisen, werde ich Euch nicht nur die Leiche meines Sohnes, sondern auch Harry Potter auf einem Silbertablett servieren".

"Natürlich wirst du das, Lucius…", sagte Voldemort honigsüß und tödlich sanft zugleich. "Aber darum geht es nicht. Ich will wissen, wie das passieren konnte, verdammt!".

Die letzten Worte waren zu scharf gewesen, dass sie Luft hätten schneiden können.

"Ich… kann es Euch nicht sagen, MyLord, aber ich fürchte Dumbledore, der alte Narr, hat die Gedanken meines Sohnes, der nicht länger mein Sohn ist, geschwächt ihn anfällig für die verderbten Ansichten dieses Ketzers gemacht".

Ein geschickter Zug, wie Blaise fand, dem großen Feind 'Dumbledore' die Schuld an Dracos Verrat zu geben, anstatt selbst einen Fehler in der Erziehung zuzugeben.

"Dumbledore sagst du… der alte Narr wird sein Ende schneller finden, als ihm lieb sein kann! Aber sag mir doch bitte Lucius, hatte deine Ehefrau ebenso viel Kontakt zu ihm, wie dein Sohn? Oder wie erklärst du mir ihren Verrat?", der Lord sah alles Andere als zufrieden aus, mit der Antwort, die er von seinem Anhänger bekommen hatte.

Der letzte am Tisch verbliebene Malfoy schluckte hart und wollte zu einer weiteren Antwort ansetzen, wurde jedoch von Voldemort mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen gebracht.

"Du hast deinen Haushalt nicht unter Kontrolle, Lucius! Erst dieser Hauself, den du an Potter verloren hast und nun auch noch Frau und Kind! Du bist unfähig, das ist der Grund! Du wirst Malfoy Manor verlassen und zu mir hier nach Hogwarts kommen! Ich will dich und deine Unfähigkeit in Zukunft im Auge haben, haben wir uns verstanden?".

"Verstanden", nuschelte Lucius und richtete seinen Blick auf die Tischplatte, als habe er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen.

"Ob wir uns verstanden haben, will ich wissen!", der Lord schlug mit einer Hand auf das Holz und das Oberhaupt der Malfoys schrak zusammen.

"Ja, ich habe verstanden, MyLord"

"Na also, geht doch".

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend sah der Lord ein wenig zufrieden aus, wenn auch nicht viel.

Nun richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf alle Anwesenden am Tisch und Blaise achtete sorgfällig drauf seine Gedanken gegen Voldemort abzuschirmen.

"Wie ich bereits erwähnte, wurden wir einmal mehr betrogen, von jenen unter uns, die der Verderbnis unserer schwachen Feinde anheim gefallen sind! Und genau darum wird es Zeit, dass wir unsere Reihen mit wahrlich loyalen Leuten füllen. Ich will auf eine bestimmte Person hinaus: Cecilia Black. Bisher habe ich davon abgesehen, sie zu befreien, damit die Bevölkerung das Gedankengut unserer neuen Regierung in sich aufnehmen kann, doch damit ist es jetzt vorbei. Wir werden nach Azkaban gehen und eine treue Gleichgesinnte von dort befreien".

"MyLord, warum lässt die Regierung, die wir stellen, sie nicht einfach frei?", wollte Dolohov wissen, der sich auf dem Tisch nach vor gelehnt hatte, um seinen Herrn ansehen zu können.

Innerlich rollte Blaise mit den Augen, während Voldemort wütend zischte.

"Streng dein Gehirn an, du Made! Welcher Regierung würdest du vertrauen, die Verurteilte einfach so frei lässt? Diese Welt ist noch nicht soweit, die Wahrheit zu sehen und die Überlegenheit des Zauberer anzunehmen. Bis dahin müssen wir im Hintergrund bleiben, wenn wir nicht mehr reines Blut vergießen wollen als nötig!".

Dolohov nickte bloß und ließ sich wieder zurück sinken, um aus dem Sichtfeld seines wütenden Herrn zu verschwinden.

"Also… damit es auch alle Idioten in diesem Raum verstehen! Wir werden in der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag zuschlagen. Unser Ziel ist es, so viele Wachen wie möglich zu töten und neben Cecilia andere Gefangene zu befreien, die wir unserem Willen unterordnen werden, ob sie wollen oder nicht. So fällt unser direktes Ziel nicht auf. Es wird nach einem Massenausbruch aussehen. Anschließend ersetzt unser lieber Lucius, die toten Mitarbeiter durch Leute aus unseren Reihen. In Zukunft werden wir das Gefängnis nutzen, um Mudbloods dort unterzubringen".

Von allen Seiten wurde zustimmend genickt und abfällige Kommentare über den besten Umgang mit solchem Ungeziefer wurden gerissen.

Die Stimmung schien sich im Dark Council aufzulockern, während Blaise das Gefühl hatte, ein Sturm braue sich über seinem Kopf zusammen.

"WER HAT EUCH MADEN DAS SPRECHEN ERLAUBT?", donnerte Voldemort, das Holz des Tisches krachte verheißungsvoll unter seiner Hand, die vor Wut zitterte.

Sofort herrschte absolutes Schweigen im Raum und der Italiener war sich sicher, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen gehört.

"Verschwindet aus meinen Augen! Sofort! Alle! Wenn ich noch einen von euch heute sehen muss, werde ich das Letzte sein, was er sieht!".

Stühle kratzen über den Boden und Umhänge raschelten, während das Dark Council schweigen des Raum verließ, als ergreife es die Fluch vor seinem Herrn, während Voldemort noch immer vor Wut kochend auf seinem Thron platz nahm und mit stechendem Blick seinen Anhängern nachblickte.

Mit klopfendem Herzen schlüpfte Harry durch das Portraitloch, das zu seinem Zimmer führte.

Es war völlig still, als er den Raum betrat und sich umsah.

Draco saß auf dem Bett, noch genau so, wie der Gryffindor ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Der Blick in silbernen Augen war starr auf die gegenüberliegende Wand gerichtet, während stumme Tränen seinen Wangen hinab rannen, sich am Kinn sammelten und dann auf das Laken tropften.

Der Anblick schien dem Schwarzhaarigen schier das Herz aus der Brust zu reißen und für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob er nach Sirius Tod genau ausgesehen hatte, bevor ihn die Schuldgefühle wieder einholten und jeden anderen Gedanken verdrängten.

"Es tut mir leid, Harry", sagte Draco völlig unvermittelt und ohne den Blick von der Wand abzuwenden. "Was ich gesagt habe… es tut mir Leid. Niemand hat Schuld daran… es tut nur so unglaublich weh…".

Seine Stimme klang rau und krächzend, aber Harry spürte nur das enorme Gewicht, das diese leise gesprochenen Worte, von seinen Schultern hoben.

Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er den Raum durchquert und sich zu Draco aufs Bett fallen lassen. Der Slytherin lehnte sich sogleich an ihn und vergrub das Gesicht in Harrys T-Shirt.

"Alles wird gut…" hauchte er, auch wenn er sich da selbst nicht so ganz sicher war.

"Es tut so weh… so unendlich weh…", schluchzte Draco. Nie hätte der Gryffindor gedacht seinen Freund einmal so zu sehen. Doch wie sagte man? Erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt?

Seufzend schloss Harry die Augen und streichelte dem Slytherin über den Rücken. "Ich weiß… ich weiß genau wie sich das anfühlt", hauchte er und spürte zugleich seinen eigenen Schmerz über den Verlust des geliebten Paten.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit schienen sie so zu sitzen, während Dracos Tränen nach und nach versiegten und die ersten Anzeichen von Leben in seine Augen zurückkehrten.

Sanft löste Harry sich von seinem Freund und hielt ihn auf Armeslänge von sich, um ihm mit dem Daumen zärtlich die letzten Spuren des Weinens aus dem Gesicht zu wichen.

"Wo ist sie?", hauchte Draco kaum hörbar. "Was ist mit ihr geschehen?".

Der Gryffindor schluckte kurz, dann atmete er tief ein. "Sie ist hier, Draco. In der Burg. Hermione hat sie mit hergebracht. Wir hätten sie niemals dort zurück gelassen", erklärte er ernst.

"Ich danke dir. Kann ich sie sehen?".

Harry nickte kurz, auch wenn er Angst vor dem hatte, was der Anblick der Toten mit dem Syltherin machen würde. "Komm mit".

Der Schwarzhaarige erhob sich vom Bett und zog seinen Freund mit sich. "Wir gehen jetzt ins Bad, duschen und dann zeige ich dir, wo man deine Mutter aufgebahrt hat, ja?"

"Warum kann ich sie nicht sofort sehen?", Draco klang trotzig wie ein Fünfjähriger, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass hinter diesen Worten eine tiefe Sehnsucht steckte.

"Weil deine Mutter es verdient hätte, einen geduschten Sohn an ihrem Totenbett stehen zu sehn", sagte der Gryffindor voller Ernst und sah, wie der Widerstand seines Freundes brach.

Draco schluckte, als Harry vorsichtig die Tür öffnete, hinter der die Leiche von Narcissa Malfoy aufgebahrt wurde.

Sein Magen verkrampfte sich, als er in den kalten Raum trat und den ersten Blick auf die Gestallt warf, die in einem Eichensarg in der Mitte des Raumes lag.

Langsam näherte er sich seiner Mutter, wohl wissend, dass Harry hinter ihm im Türrahmen stand und keinen Schritt weiter gehen würde, sollte man ihn nicht dazu einladen.

Aber im Moment war Draco das sogar sehr recht, denn er wollte ein paar Minuten allein mit der Frau verbringen, die ihm immerzu die einzige Familie gewesen war.

Die Tränen kamen wieder, als er den ersten Blick auf ihr schönes Gesicht warf. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, er hätte geglaubt sie schliefe, so friedlich sah Narcissa im Tod aus.

Sie trug noch immer das gleiche Kleid, wie am Tag zuvor. Man hatte es in eleganten Falten um ihre Füße gelegt, sodass ihr ganzer Körper graziös und anmutig aussah.

Das blonde Haar verteilte sich, wie ein goldener Schleier, über ein, mit sanften Spitzen besetztes, Kissen, während ihre Hände gefaltet auf ihrem Bauch lagen und einen Strauß Lilien umfasst hielten.

In ihrer rechten Hand befand sich noch immer der elegante Ehering aus Weißgold.

Einzig ihre Blässe, die noch unnatürlicher als gewöhnlich schien, verriet, dass sie nicht nur eine schlafende Schönheit, sondern in die Ewigkeit eingekehrt war.

Ein tiefes Schluchzen unterdrückend trat Draco direkt neben den Sarg und ließ eine Hand auf das Holz sinken. Seine Finger zitterten, während er den Blick noch einmal über die Frau gleiten ließ, die seine Mutter gewesen war.

"Es tut mir leid… es tut mir so unendlich leid… Das habe ich nicht gewollt. Bitte glaub mir. Wo auch immer du jetzt bist, wisse, dass ich das nicht wollte. Ich liebe dich… und ich brauche dich. Warum, Mutter? Warum?".

Die Worten taten weh, denn mit jedem von ihnen, das seine Lippen verließ, spürte er, dass er seine geliebte Mutter nie mehr wieder bekommen würde; dass sie für immer verloren war. In diesem Moment hätte er fast alles getan, um sie zurück zu bekommen. Sogar sich selbst hätte er an Voldemort ausgeliefert, wenn dieser Akt seine Mutter zurück bringen würden, denn ohne sie fühlte sich diese Welt leer und schutzlos an.

Er sank neben ihrem Sarg auf die Knie und lehnte die Stirn gegen das Holz, während die Tränen auf den Steinboden tropften. Draco wusste, das dies ein Moment größter Schwäche war, aber er schämte sich nicht. Er bereute es nicht, um seine Mutter zu weinen, die ihr Leben gegeben hatte, um ihren Sohn vor dem eigenen Vater zu beschützen.

Und während er am Sarg seiner toten Mutter kniete schwor er sich und ihr, den Mörder zu richten und Vergeltung für seinen größten Verlust zu üben.

Harry hatte beschlossen, Draco ein wenig Zeit für sich zu geben und war in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt, um Unterricht vorzubereiten.

Doch als einen Blick auf den Schreibtisch geworfen hatte, war ihm das Herz förmlich stehen geblieben.

Dort lag, ordentlich gefaltet, ein Zettel, den er nicht geschrieben hatte, auf dem er aber bereits Blaise Zabinis Handschrift erkennen konnte. Ein kurzer blick zum Fenster sagte ihm, das Draco wohl hatte lüften wollen und somit die Eule freien Zutritt gehabt hatte.

Ein Blick auf den in Inhalt des Briefes hatte Harry dazu bewogen, sofort Hermione zu sich zu rufen, die nun vor ihm auf dem Bett saß, während er sie vom Schreibtischstuhl aus ansah.

Die junge Frau seufzte und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Cecilia Black also…"

"Ja… ich weiß nicht viel über sie, außer dass sie gefährlich sein soll", antwortete Harry und zuckte dabei mit den Schultern.

"Ich habe mich aber informiert. Noch während wir in Hogwarts waren".

"Da wusstest du schon von ihr?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige erstaunt, der selbst erst von Draco erfahren hatte, dass es diese Schwester von Sirius überhaupt gab.

"Ja, ich habe mich zur Sicherheit schon früher über DeathEater kundig gemacht, die damals überführt wurden.

Cecilia Black hat, genau wie Bellatrix, niemals geleugnet das Dark Mark zu tragen. Im Gegenteil, sie war stolz darauf und genauso agiert sie auch. Bellatrix und Cecilia müssen in ihrer Kindheit gute Freunde gewesen sein und wurden recht zeitgleich in die Reihen Voldemorts aufgenommen. Damals hatte Cecilia einen engen Freund, der sich jedoch gegen die Ideen der DeathEater stellte und versuchte sie ebenfalls davon zu überzeugen. Er war der Erste, den Cecilia ermordete, im Namen des dunklen Lords. Darauf folgten diverse Morde an Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums, aber auch an Mugglen und Pureblood-Familien, die sich gegen ihre Lehren stellten. Man sag, sie würde ihr eigenes Kind töten, um Voldemort zu gefallen".

Harry sah deutlich, dass Hermione diese Frau wirklich fürchtete.

"Wenn sie wirklich befreit werden sollte, dann haben wir es mit zwei von Bellatrix Sorte zu tun".

"Dann muss ich das verhindern! Soweit darf es nicht kommen! Ich gehe nach Azkaban!".

"Und wie willst du es allein mit Voldemort und seinen Leuten aufnehmen? Du wärst tot, bevor du auch nur einen Fuß auf die Insel setzen kannst. Nein Harry, wenn dann geht die DA dort hin, aber nicht du allein".

Der Gryffindor schüttelte sogleich den Kopf. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass noch jemand in seinem Namen starb. "Nein Hermione! Das geht nicht! Cho ist gestorben und ich will nicht noch jemanden verlieren".

"Oh bitte! Wenn Voldemort diese Frau wirklich befreit wird sie mit Sicherheit Menschen umbringen! Wenn wir das verhindern können, retten wir ungezählte Leben".

"Ich kann doch nicht ein Leben gegen die Leben Vieler aufwiegen! Hier geht es um jeden Einzelnen!"

"Und jeder Einzelne von uns wäre bereit zu sterben, wenn das dazu beiträgt, Voldemort zu vernichten".

Harry schluckte. Er wollte nicht, dass jene, die er liebte, sich in Gefahr begaben, aber zugleich wusste er auch, dass Cecilia Black vielleicht das Zünglein an der Waage sein würde, welches über Sieg oder Niederlage in diesem Krieg entschied.

Als Draco durch das Portraitloch schlüpfte, welches zum Zimmer seines Freundes führte, und sich im Raum umsah, blieb er erst einmal wie angewurzelt stehen.

Harry saß auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl und blickte zu Draco herüber. Seine Mine zeigte eine Mischung aus Sorge, Ernst, Zweifeln und… Erleichterung?

Ihm gegenüber saß Hermione Granger auf der Bettkante, die Brauen tief zusammen gezogen, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und sichtlich frustriert. Als sie den Slytherin erblickte wandelte sich ihr Gesicht hin zur Unsicherheit.

"Nun… ich sollte dann wohl besser gehen, oder?", fragte sie und schluckte hart, doch Draco schüttelte bloß den Kopf.

"Nein, bleib. Ihr habt etwas zu besprechen, das sieht sogar ein Troll. Also werde ich mich noch ein bisschen in dieser Burg umsehen und zurückkommen, wenn ihr beide fertig seid", er versuchte Harry ein Lächeln zu schenken, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht böse war, aber es misslang. Zum Lächeln war er im Moment einfach noch nicht in der Lage.

"Ich will, dass du hier bleibst, Draco. Wir wollten ohnehin mit dir noch hierüber sprechen. Ich habe dich nur nicht hergerufen, weil du Zeit für dich brauchtest und das verstehe ich. Also setz dich doch bitte", meldete Harry sich zu Wort, seine Stimme klang auf der einen Seite widerwillig, auf der anderen hoffnungsvoll.

Der Angesprochene ging zum Bett und setzte sich neben Granger, die ihm ein kurzes Lächeln schenkte.

"Also? Was genau gibt es zu besprechen?", wollte Draco wissen und blickte erst zu Harry und dann zu seiner Sitznachbarin.

Granger übernahm das Antworten. Sie erzählte von einer Nachricht die Blaise am Morgen geschickt hatte, welche besagte, dass Voldemort in der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag versuchen würde Cecilia Black zu befreien.

Als die junge Frau geendet hatte richtete Draco seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Freund, der alles anderes als glücklich aussah.

"Was hast du vor zu tun?", fragte er und kam nicht umhin, bereits jetzt zu wissen, dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde, die er wohl bekäme.

"Nun ja, mein Plan sah folgender Maßen aus: Ich hatte vor, nach Azkaban zu gehen und mich den Auroren dort anzuschließen. Mein Auftauchen würde Voldemort ablenken und das würde den Auroren die Zeit verschaffen, die sie brauchen, um den Ausbruch zu vereiteln. Anschließend wäre ich hier hergekommen".

"Das wirst du nicht tun. Das wäre Selbstmord" antwortete Draco, den siedend heiß die Angst durchfuhr. Er würde nicht auch noch die letzte Person, die er liebte, an den Lord verlieren.

"Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt", erklärte Granger und nickte dem Slytherin bestätigend zu. "Wenn wir gehen, dann geht Dumbledore's Army!"

"Das will ich aber nicht! Ich will nicht, dass vielleicht noch jemand stirbt, nur wegen mir", sagte Harry und klang dabei wahrlich verzweifelt. Die Schuld schien noch stärker an seiner Seele zu nagen, als Draco befürchtet hatte.

"Hör zu! Cecilia Black wird, wenn sie befreit wird, töten! Sie könnte darüber entscheiden, wie die Zukunft dieses Landes aussieht. Wenn sie frei kommt, könnte eine neue Generation Zauberer vernichtet werden, bevor sie geboren wird. Das können wir nicht zu lassen. Ich wäre bereit für diese Sache zu sterben, wenn das dazu beträgt, dass wir eine bessere Zukunft erreichen können", der Slytherin sah seinen Freund voll von feierlichem Ernst an.

Harry schluckte hart, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte: "Aber ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass andere für mich sterben".

"Wir sind im Krieg und der Krieg fordert immer Opfer, aber sie sterben nicht für dich, sondern für das, woran sie glauben. Harry, jeder hier sollte bereit sein dafür sein Leben zu geben".

"Warum sollte ich das dann nicht auch dürfen?"

"In keinem Krieg hat man bisher jeden gefallenen Soldaten gezählt, aber jeden gefallenen König und du bist unser König".

Der Gryffindor fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und seufzte laut.

"Wir sprechen mit der DA, Harry. Und dann halten wir sie alle zusammen auf", erklärte Granger. "Wir müssen den Auroren nur genug Zeit geben, um Black zu stunnen, oder sonstig kampfunfähig zu machen. Dann können wir wieder verschwinden".

"Sie hat Recht. Jeder Zauberstab, der einen Stunningspell abfeuern kann ist von Wert. Allein ist dieses Unterfangen nicht zu schaffen, aber gemeinsam können wir es versuchen".

Der Schwarzhaarige blickte nun voller Sorge zu Draco.

"Denkst du, du bist schon soweit?", wollte er wissen.

"Ich bin soweit, dass ich genug von diesem Irren habe und alles tun werde, um ihm die Suppe zu versalzen!"

"Gut, dann ist es abgemacht, dass wir mit der DA darüber sprechen und gemeinsam versuchen die Befreiung von Cecilia Black aufzuhalten", fasste Granger zusammen.

Den Zauberstab in der Hand, stand Ron im Übungsraum der DA und musterte die drei jungen Zauberer, die grade den Raum betraten.

Harry ging in der Mitte, nach links von Hermione, nach rechts von Malfoy flankiert.

Der Rotschopf kam nicht umhin, den Slytherin mit Argwohn zu betrachten, denn das ganze letzte Schuljahr hatte er versucht ein Auge auf Malfoy zu haben, weil er das Gefühl nicht los wurde, etwas stimme nicht und dies schien sich nun wieder mal zu bestätigen.

Bereits am letzten Tag hatte sich die Kunde verbreitet, dass es Harry gelungen wäre, den Slytherin zu befreien. Dies wiederum warf die Frage auf, mit welchen anderen zwielichtigen Gestallten der Goldjunge sonst noch Kontakt pflegte.

Schnell schob Ron seine Skepsis bei Seite und warf einen Blick auf seine Schwester, die neben ihm stand und bei Harrys Anblick noch immer verspannte. Sie war noch nicht über den Korb hinweg, den der Gryffindor ihr gegeben hatte.

Harry räusperte sich und zog somit die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten DA auf sich.

"Ich weiß, ihr seid auf eine Übungsstunde eingestellt, aber die Umstände haben sich geändert", begann er und ließ den Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen.

"Was macht der hier?", rief Dean dazwischen und deutete auf Malfoy, der wie eine Statue neben Harry stand, während Hermione Dolche in Deans Richtung zu starrten begann.

Wenn Ron jedoch ehrlich war, sprach sein Mitschüler ihm aus der Seele. Warum war Malfoy hier? Warum stand er nicht treu an der Seite seines Lords, wie er es all die Jahre zuvor getan hatte? Was hatte sich verändert?

"Draco ist hier, weil er sich gegen Voldemort gestellt hat. Er will, wie wir auch, dass dieser Terror ein Ende findet. Er ist einer von uns und ich möchte, dass er auch so behandelt wird", Harrys Worte machten unmissverständlich klar, dass er Malfoy vertraute.

Ob er das gut oder schlecht finden sollte, wusste Ron noch nicht, aber eines war sicher: Er würde dem Slytherin nicht so einfach vertrauen. Er wollte Beweise.

"Und woher wissen wir, dass er kein Spion ist, der uns alle an Voldemort verkauft?", wollte Dean weiter wissen, er hatte die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt, seine Mine war verschlossen.

"Wenn du willst, lass Granger Veritaserum für mich aufsetzen, dann werden wir es ja sehen, Thomas", meldet sich nun Malfoy zu Wort.

Harry nickte bestätigend. "Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit einander zu misstrauen. Wir haben wichtige Dinge zu besprechen, die uns alle und den Ausgang dieses Krieges betreffen. Solche Kindereien könnt ihr euch für Friedenszeiten aufheben".

Anerkennend musste Ron feststellen, dass die Worte des Schwarzhaarigen in der Tat etwas bewirkten. Wann war Harry so sehr zum Anführer geworden? Wann hatte er diese Rolle übernommen und wusste er überhaupt, dass es so war, oder tat er nur, was getan werden musste?

Alle Augen waren gespannt auf den Goldjungen gerichtet, der nun tief Luft holte.

"Ich habe einen Brief bekommen. Und obwohl ich euch gesagt habe, dass es keine solchen Einsätze mehr geben wird, muss ich gestehen, dass wir dies nicht werden einhalten können".

Unter den Anwesenden wurden fragende, zuversichtliche, aber auch ängstliche Blicke ausgetauscht. Keiner von ihnen hatte verkraftet, was geschehen war. Cho war gestorben und Denis Creevey sag man die Spuren des Sectumsempra-Fluches noch immer an. Sie alle würden Narben tragen, manche auf der Seele, manche im Gesicht.

"Ich weiß, ihr seid es leid eure Freunde kämpfen zu sehen, aber wenn wir jetzt nicht eingreifen und Voldemorts Pläne vereiteln, werdet ihr den gleichen Menschen beim Sterben zusehen müssen. Wenn wir jetzt nicht aktiv werden, könnte sicher dieser Krieg zu unseren Ungunsten entwickeln", erklärte Harry ruhig.

Ron schluckte. Ihm war klar, worauf der Schwarzhaarige hinaus wollte: Kämpft jetzt und es sterben nur wenig oder lasst es bleiben und wir sterben alle.

"Warum machen wir das? Wir sind sicher hier, also kann uns der Rest egal sein! Warum noch mehr Leute opfern?", Anthony Goldstein stand an die Wand gelehnt und blickte finster zu Harry, der noch immer von Hermione und Malfoy flankiert wurde, als erwarten sie jeden Moment einen Angriff aus den eigenen Reihen.

Doch es war nicht der Schwarzhaarige der antwortete, sondern der blonde Schatten neben ihm.

"Denkst du wirklich, dass du hier für immer sicher bist? Voldemort sucht nach euch, jeden Tag. Seine Kundschafter ziehen über das Land und suchen nach dem magischen Ort, an dem Dumbledore seine Schüler versteckt hält. Und früher oder später, werden sie euch finden. Spätestens wenn eure Schulleiter stirbt werden die Schutzzauber brechen. Dann seid ihr Freiwild für die DeathEater. Auf eure Köpfe sind Preise ausgesetzt".

Anthony verzog wütend das Gesicht. "Das wir jetzt, da du hier bist, Malfoy, nicht mehr sicher sind ist mir klar. Spätestens du wirst uns an deinen Lord verraten, wenn du genug von uns hast"

Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und Ron sah, dass Wut in seinem besten Freund aufstieg. Irgendetwas schien ihn mit Malfoy zu verbinden.

"Anthony! Wenn du meinem Urteil nicht vertrauen kannst, dann geh. Aber hör auf das, was ich mache in Frage zu stellen, klar? Draco hat mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er auf unserer Seite steht. Es gibt keinen Grund für solche Beschuldigungen".

"Ja, vielleicht sollte ich gehen, um zu überleben", antwortete Anthony, stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging an Ron vorbei aus dem Raum.

Der Verlust eines Mitglieds hinterließ einen bitteren Beigeschmack und einmal mehr wünschte Ron sich, aus diesem ewigen Alptraum erwachen zu können. Es schien, als gäbe es kein Licht am Ende das Tunnels. Nur weitere Dunkelheit.

"Nachdem das geklärt wäre, würde ich gerne zum Punkt zurück kommen. Voldemort hat vor, Cecilia Black aus Azkaban zu befreien. Falls ihr es nicht wisst, Cecilia ist Bellatrix Cousine und die beiden stehen sich in nichts nach, was ihren Eifer dem Lord zu gefallen, angeht. Sie gehen über Leichen, mit Freuden sogar. Voldemort betrachtet sie als eine Art Geheimwaffe, denn wenn er Bellatrix und Cecilia zusammen bringt könnte das kriegsentscheidend sein. Wir werden natürlich nicht versuchen Cecilia zu töten. Alles was wir tun, ist nach Azkaban zu reisen, und die DeathEater so lange in Schach zu halten, bis der Phönixorden und die Auroren auftauchen. Das wird die Gefahr, die von Cecilia Black ausgeht zwar nicht für immer tilgen, aber es verschafft uns Zeit. Zeit, die wir brauchen werden".

Ron ließ sich das Ganze durch den Kopf gehen.

Er hatte schon früher von Cecilia Black gehört, seine Eltern hatten von ihr gesprochen. Sie hatte im ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort genug Mitglieder des Widerstands getötet, um daraus einen neuen Phönixorden zu machen. Ihre Befreiung würde in der Tat eine immense Verschlechterung ihrer Position bedeuten. Aber dennoch kam er um eine Frage nicht herum.

"Warum lässt Voldemort sie nich' einfach frei? Imm'rhin ist Lucius Malfoy jetz Minister for Magic".

"Ganz einfach Ron, Voldemort will, dass die Leute Vertrauen in die neue Regierung bekommen. Es soll nicht offensichtlich werden, wer hinter dem Minister steht, sonst bekommt der Widerstand zu starken Zustrom. Wenn nun aber Cecilia Black freigelassen wird, würde das die meisten Leute skeptisch werden lassen. Das kann der Lord sich zur Zeit jedoch nicht leisten".

Ron musste zugeben, dass dies in der Tat Sinn machte, weswegen ihm außer einem Nicken nicht viel zu tun einfiel.

"Gut", fuhr Harry fort. "Da dies nun geklärt wäre, möchte ich wissen, wer von euch mich begleiten wird".

Sein Blick glitt über die Anwesenden. Zögerlich hoben die ersten ihre Hände, unter anderem Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione und auch Malfoy. Ron selbst war noch immer unentschlossen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, wusste nicht, ob er das Risiko eingehen konnte und wollte.

Was wäre, wenn Malfoy sie alle betrog? Musste dann nicht wenigstens einer aus dem Goldenen Trio überleben, um Harrys Aufgabe zu Ende zu bringen.

Neben ihm hoben nun auch Dean und Pavati die Hände.

Wenn sie bereit waren, ihr Leben für diese Sache zu geben, wie konnte er sich dann verweigern?

Mit einem Seufzen hob auch er seine Hand, gefolgt von Padama und Seamus.

Harry nickte zufrieden.

"Samstag Abend brechen wir auf. Unser Ziel wird Azkaban sein. Und wenn ihr möchtet können wir nun noch üben, damit wir bestmöglich für diesen Einsatz vorbereitet sind".

Zustimmendes Nicken kam von allen Seiten und während Ron sich bereit machte, um zu zeigen, was er gelernt hatte, fragte er sich, ob ein jeder von ihnen das nächste Training miterleben würde.

Es war Freitag Morgen und Harry stand am Eingang des Speisesaals.

Ein weiteres Mal fiel der Unterricht aus, denn heute stand Dracos schwerster Gang an, die Beerdigung seiner Mutter.

Nach und nach versammelten sich die Schüler im Speisesaal, dessen hohe Wände mit schwebenden Kerzen und schwarzen Bannern versehen waren, auf denen in Silber das Wappen der Familie Black abgebildet war.

Es hatte Hermione einige Anstrengung gekostet, es so zu verzaubern, aber nun waren die Wappen der Frau würdig, deren letzten Gang sie heute säumen würden.

Bewusst hatten sie sich für das Wappen der Blacks entschieden, denn Narcissa hatte mit den Malfoys gebrochen, bevor sie gestorben war, aber zur Familie Black gehörte sie noch immer, und es war auch ein Symbol für ihre Zugehörigkeit zu Sirius, der ebenfalls sein Leben in diesem Krieg hatte gegeben müssen.

Harry kam es fast ironisch vor, dass Draco und er ihre beiden meist geliebten Menschen unter dem Banner der Blacks verloren hatten. Und wenn er ehrlich war, beneidete er seinen Freund ein wenig, denn er würde von nun an einen Ort haben, an dem er trauern konnte, während dem Schwarzhaarigen dies verwehrt blieb.

Keine Leiche - kein Grab.

Seufzend sah der Gryffindor den letzten Schülern nach, die in den Saal strömten, dann verschloss er die Tür hinter ihnen und ging nach vor, zur Stirnseite des Raumes, wo sich Narcissas Sarg und ein Rednerpult befanden.

Die Haustische waren ganz normal aufgestellt worden, jedoch mit schwarzem Tischschmuck versehen. Der Sarg selbst war schlicht, aus hellem Holz, mit roten Rosen darauf. Das Rednerpult war mit dem selben schwarzen Stoff bekleidet, wie die Wände.

Zu erst würde Merik ein paar Worte an die versammelten richten, dann würde Harry ihn ablösen.

Als Ruhe im Raum eingekehrt war, hob der Professor seine magisch verstärkte Stimme:

"Es ist tragisch, dass wir hier und heute ein weiters Mal zusammen kommen, um zu trauern. Ein jeder von uns würde das ändern wollen, aber oft im Leben sind wir gezwungen, Dinge hinzunehmen, wie ist kommen".

"Wenn ich es ändern könnte, so würde ich heute nicht hier stehen, aber ich kann es nicht. Und so bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als nach den richtigen Worten für diesen Anlass zu suchen. Die richtigen Worte jedoch wird es wohl nicht geben, nicht heute und auch in Zukunft nicht. Nichts kann den Schmerz des Verlustes nehmen, man kann nur lernen damit zu leben. Alles was uns bleibt, ist zu hoffen, dass Narcissa Malfoy dort, wo sie nun ist, zufrieden sein kann, während wir sie in unseren Herzen behalten".

Seine Worte verhallten im Raum und Harry richtete seinen Blick auf Draco, der steif und blass in der ersten Reihe saß. Es was totenstill im Raum, als würde niemand wagen zu atmen.

Der Schwarzhaarige spürte, wie seine Muskeln sich versteiften, als er Merik am Rednerpult ablöste und sich räusperte.

"Ich weiß, dass viele sich wundern werden, warum ich hier stehe, denn woher nehme ich schon das Recht über den Verlust der Mutter zu sprechen? Ja, es stimmt, ich habe meine Mutter nie wirklich gekannt, denn sie starb bevor ich alt genug war, zu begreifen was geschah. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, sie zu vermissen. Mein Leben lang hat etwas wichtiges gefehlt und ich weiß, dass Draco von nun an genauso empfinden wird. Vielleicht gibt mir dieses Wissen, die Rechtfertigung etwas sagen zu dürfen".

"Ein Leben ohne Eltern, ohne Mutter, ist kälter und grauer, als es je sein sollte. Doch wir müssen uns die Erinnerungen, die wir haben, bewahren und auch wenn es in meinem Fall nicht viele sind, so geben mir diese wenigen doch unglaublich viel. So bin ich sicher, dass Narcissa im Herzen ihren Sohnes weiterleben und ihm noch immer Kraft geben wird, auch wenn der Verlust nie ganz verwunden werden kann".

Draco schluckte, als Harry mit seiner Rede geendet hatte. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, aber er blinzelte sie zurück. Er würde sich eine solche Blöße nicht geben, nicht vor all diesen Leuten, die in ihm ohnehin einen Verräter sahen.

Nun hob sich der Sarg wie von Geisterhand an, während der Schwarzhaarige auf Draco zu kam und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Gemeinsam folgten sie dem Letzten Gang den Narcissa nun antrat, hinaus aus der Halle. Das Geräusch von raschelnden Umhängen folgte ihnen, als die gesamte Schülerschaft sich erhob, um den Sarg zu seinem endgültigen Ruheort zu begleiten.

Leiser Gesang hob sich an, der Hogwartschor gab sich die Ehre, für ein weiteres Opfer des Krieges zu singen - ein altes, keltisches Klagelied, dessen sanfte Töne von der eisigen Luft draußen hinfort gerissen wurde.

Regen setzte ein, als die Prozession um die Burg herum schritt, den Sarg noch immer vor sich herschwebend. Das Nass des Himmels durchtränkte Dracos Umhang und machte es ihm doch zugleich leichter, seine Tränen frei zu lassen, die noch immer in den Augen brannten, denn er konnte sie als Regentropfen abtun, obwohl sie heiß und leidenschaftlich waren, im Gegensatz zum kalten Wasser.

Vor dem bereits ausgehobenen Grab blieb der Trauerzug stehen. Wo auch immer man hinsah, blickte man in betroffene Gesichter, obwohl Narcissa früher nie mehr gewesen war, als die Frau eines bekannten DeathEaters. Ihr Opfer, das ihrem Sohn die Flucht ermöglicht hatte, wurde hochgeschätzt.

Neben Narcissas offenem Grab befand sich das von Cho, ein weißer Marmorstein erzählte stumm, dass dort ein junges Mädchen lag, dessen Leben zu kurz gewesen war und bald würde ein weiterer stummer Zeuge eines Toten, von der Mutter künden, die ihr Leben für ihren Sohn geopfert hatte.

Als Draco einen Blick in das offene Grab mit dem kalten, lieblosen Erdreich warf, glaube er sein Herz zerreiße. Es kam ihm so falsch vor, seine Mutter dort unten allein zu lassen. Er wollte sie bei sich behalten, sie nicht gehen lassen, nicht allein lassen und auch nicht allein gelassen werden.

Aber er konnte er nicht verhindern, das der Sarg unablässig auf seine letzte Ruhestätte zuschwebte und darüber für einen Moment verharrt.

Der Regen prasselte auf das helle Holz und die Rosen darauf wirkten mitgenommen, als habe man sie geschlagen. Und als der Sarg zu sinken begann, glaubte der Slytherin seine Welt und alles, was er bisher gekannt hatte versinke mit ihm im Erdreich.

Alles würde sich ändern. Nichts wäre, wie zuvor. Die Welt drehte sich plötzlich auf eine ganz andere Weise.

Harry, der neben Draco stand, legte ihm erneut eine Hand auf die Schulter. Eine Geste, die Trost spenden sollte und doch vermochte nichts den Blonden zu trösten. Seine Gedanken wirbelten um die Tatsache, dass er seine Mutter nie mehr wieder sehen würde und dieser Umstand riss ihm schier das Herz aus der Brust.

War sie nicht immer das Licht gewesen? Der einzige Anker, wenn er wieder von den Erwartungen seines Vaters ertränkt wurde? Wenn er wieder einmal gesagt bekam, dass er nichts wert war, wenn es ihm nicht gelänge bessere Noten zu erzielen, als ein Mudblood?

Wer würde ihm jetzt den Weg aus dem Dunkel leuchten, wenn sie nicht mehr da war?

Als der Sarg vollends im Grab versunken war und die letzten Töne des Klageliedes verklangen, glaubte Draco, etwas in ihm sei mit seiner Mutter gestorben und beerdigt worden.

Es war bereits dunkel draußen, als die DeathEater sich in Hogwarts versammelten, bereit endlich aufzubrechen, um ihre Reihen um eine weitere treue Gefährtin zu verstärken.

Blaise stand etwas abseits der anderen, denn ihm war die Ehre verweht, mitzukommen. Nur DeathEater, die ihre absolute Loyalität bewiesen hatten und lange genug zu den Reihen des Lords gehörten, durften an der Mission teilnehmen.

Es war nicht so, dass Voldemort Blaise misstraute, aber der Italiener war einfach noch nicht lange genug dabei.

Seufzend lehnte er sich an eine Wand und beobachtete die warteten DeathEater in der Eingangshalle der ehemaligen Schule, als Rabastan Lestrange auf ihn zukam.

"Ich habe versuchte ihn zu überreden, dich mitzunehmen, aber er wolle nicht", sagte er und legte Blaise eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Der Slytherin verstand nicht, warum der ältere DeathEater sich so für ihn einsetzte, aber es war ihm nur Recht, denn so kam er an Informationen, die für den Widerstand von unschätzbarem Wert waren.

"Schon gut. Ich werde einfach hier warten, bis ihr zurück seid und berichten könnt", antwortete Blaise und grinst kurz. Rabastan nickte bloß und ging zu jenen DeathEatern zurück, die ihn gleich auf der Mission begleiten würden.

Als die Flügeltür zur Großen Halle aufging und Voldemort mit wehendem Umhang daraus hervor trat, verstummten die Unterhaltungen ringsum und alle Blicke richteten sich auf den Lord, der nun vor seinen Gefolgsleuten stand.

"Wie ich sehe, seid ihr bereit! Heute werden wir unsere Reihen weiter auffüllen und wenn wir das getan haben, wird sich uns niemand mehr in den Weg stellen. Der Widerstand wird brechen und die Welt bereit werden, für unsere neue Ordnung. Wir werden die Zauberer aus der Zurückgezogenheit führen und uns die Muggle Untertan machen!", Voldemorts rote Augen leuchteten gefüllt mit seinem eigenen Wahnsinn.

Der Lord wandte sich um und öffnete, wie von Geisterhand, die Flügeltür, welche zur den Ländereien des Schlosses führte. Sein hohes, schrilles Lachen füllte die Nacht, als er sich, ohne Besen oder sonstige Flughilfe, vom Boden erhob und durch die tiefe Schwärze zu fliegen begann, während ganzen Scharen seiner DeathEater ihm folgten.

Sie waren bereit, den entscheidenden Wendepunkt in diesem Krieg herbei zu führen.

In dunkle Roben gehüllt traten die Mitglieder der DA, die sich bereit erklärt hatten, Harry auf seiner Mission zu begleiten, aus der Burg. Draco kam es vor, als bewege er sich in eine Prozession, als sie über die mächtige Fallbrücke gingen, welche das alte Gebäude mit der Landschaft drum herum verband.

Beinahe wartete er darauf, dass seine Mitstreiter gleich Fackeln und Mistgabeln zücken würden, um damit dem 'Vampir' den Gar aus zu machen.

Wolken zogen auf, am nächtlichen Himmel und verdunkelten die Sterne. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, bis der Regen einsetzte. Hinzu kam ein kalter Wind, der auch jetzt im März noch immer die Kunde des Winters in sich trug, der wieder versuchte nach dem Land zu greifen.

Die Gruppe blieb stehen und Draco richtete seine silbernen Augen auf Harry, der den Besen vor sich auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte und mit einer Hand umfasst hielt, während er seinen Leute letzte Instruktionen gab.

"Also, es läuft alles wie besprochen. Wir fliegen von hier nach Azkaban, sorgen für etwas Unruhe und Chaos, sodass die Auroren Zeit haben, zu reagieren und eine Befreiung zu verhindern. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Voldemort nicht sofort zu Cecilia gehen wird. Er wird vorher andere Mitgefangene befreie, damit es aussieht wie ein Massenausbruch und nicht wie eine gezielte Befreiung. Das werden wir vermutlich nicht ganz verhindern können, aber wir sollten versuchen es soweit einzuschränken wie möglich. Lasst euch, wenn es geht, nicht in Kämpfe verwickeln, die DeathEater sind noch immer ernst zu nehmende Gegner".

Während der Schwarzhaarige so dastand, der Wind mit seinem Umhang spielte, sein Haar verwehte und ihm die Worte von den Lippen riss, kam Draco nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, wann aus seinem Freund dieser Anführer geworden war. War dies die Verwirklichung dessen, was er bereits vor vielen Monaten in den Gängen von Hogwarts wahrgenommen hatte?

Er konnte nicht anders, er war stolz auf das, was aus Harry geworden war.

Der Gryffindor ließ den Blick ein letztes Mal über die Anwesenden gleiten, dann schwang er sich auf seinen Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab.

Ein langer Flug begann, der vom Wind und dem einsetzenden Regen nicht leichter gemacht wurde. Schnell wurde der Besenstiel unter Dracos Händen nass und glitschig, sodass er sich mit aller Kraft daran festklammern musste. Seine Hände drohten abzurutschen und unter ihm gähnte der Abgrund und damit auch der sichere Tod.

Gleichzeitig verschlechterte sich die Sicht, denn der Regen stach in seinen Augen und es viel ihm schwer mit den andren, die solche Einsätze scheinbar häufiger geflogen waren und mehr Routine hatten, mitzuhalten.

Immer wieder bemerkte er, dass Harry sich nach ihm umsah, das Gesicht voll von Sorgen.

Ohne das er es wollte, fragte er sich, wie viel Last auf diesen schmalen Schultern ruhte und warum ihm das in all den Wochen, in denen sie einander nur so spärlich hatten sehen können, nie in solchem Maße aufgefallen war.

Die ständigen Sorgenfalten auf dem attraktiven Gesicht, die stände angespannte Haltung, als erwarte er jeder Zeit einen Angriff und die Müdigkeit in den schönen grünen Augen, die das Kämpfen leid waren.

In Gedanken versunken folgte er der kleinen Truppe, als in der Ferne die Küste Englands in Sicht kam. Der Wind hatte weiter zugenommen und hohe Wellen brachen sich bereits geräuschvoll an den steilen Klippen.

Ein Sturm würde heraufziehen, da war Draco sicher.

Die Gruppe stoppte, kurz bevor sie die Küste erreichten. Unter ihnen tobte die schwarze See und nur durch die hohen Wellen konnte Draco die Felskonstruktion überhaupt erkennen, die da mitten im Meer, aufragte.

Für nicht magische Augen nur ein zerklüftete Insel mit Möwen darauf, sahen ihre Augen was wirklich vor sich ging. Azkaban thronte in der aufgewühlten See und ragte schwarz und riesig dem Himmel entgegen.

Bei gutem Wetter konnten Magier das Gefängnis von den Klippen aus betrachten, doch heute Nacht würde es nicht zu erkennen sein.

Durch den Wind am Sprechen gehindert gab Harry seine Anweisungen per Handzeichen und machte klar, dass sie zur Landung übergingen. Draco wusste, dass dieses Unternehmen gefährlich sein konnte, denn vor hier oben war nicht zu sagen, wie es vor den Toren des Gefängnisses aussah. Vielleicht wartete Voldemort dort und sie würden ihm direkt in die Falle laufen.

Mit einen kleinen Seufzen auf den Lippen lehnte der Slytherin sich nach vorn und ließ den Besen auf den breiten Steg, der den Eingang nach Azkaban bildete, zu fliegen.

Völlig durchnässt landete Harry vor Azkaban und ließ den Blick schweifen. Was er sah, machte ihm, auf schmerzhafte Weise, klar, dass sie gutes Timing hatten. Vor ihm auf dem Boden lagen bereits die Leichen der Auroren, die normalerweise den Eingang bewachten.

Voldemort musste also schon im Gebäude sein, er konnte ihnen nicht mehr in den Rücken fallen. Dann wurde es Zeit sofort den Phonixorden zu alarmieren.

Ohne auf die anderen landenden Gestallten zu achten zog der Gryffindor seinen Zauberstab und beschwor einen Patronus.

"Harry, was machst du?", wollte Hermione wissen, die neben ihn trat.

"Ich sorge für Verstärkung", antwortete er ernst und blickte ihr einen Moment

starr in die Augen. Die junge Frau nickte und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Nachdem er den Patronus, obwohl es ihm eigentlich nicht erlaubt war, mit einer dringenden Nachricht zu Remus geschickt hatte, wandte Harry sich den Gesichtern vor ihm zu. Allesamt ernst und im vollen Bewusstsein, dass sie vielleicht nicht mehr lebend aus dem Gebäude heraus kämen.

"Ruft euren Patronus, wir wissen nicht, wie die Dementoren im Inneren auf uns reagieren werden, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass sie nicht mit uns Tee trinken wollen".

Kurz darauf erschienen elf unterschiedliche Patroni vor Harry, manche vertraut, manche auch weniger. Aber das Wichtigste war, sie boten Schutz, wenn auch nur gegen Dementoren.

"Wenn wir drin sind teilen wir uns in zwei Gruppen auf. Wir müssen einen Überblick bekommen. Eure Aufgabe ist es, die DeathEater zu stören, ihnen den Weg zu versperren und Zeit zu rauben. Geht nicht in den offenen Kampf über. Haltet euch stets versteckt. Mann gegen Mann haben wir keine Chance".

Ein letztes, ernstes Nicken seitens Aller, dann gab Harry das Zeichen, hinein zu gehen.

Im Inneren des Gefängnisses war es feucht und die Luft roch faul und abgestanden. Der Wind strömte geräuschvoll durch die Ritzen im alten Stein. Es war kalt und ungemütlich. Die Gänge waren eng und niedrig, genau wie die Zellen, die zuweilen rechts und links der jungen Zauberer auftauchten.

Ansonsten war es beinahe zu still. Wo war Voldemort? Was ging vor sich? Waren sie bereits zu spät und der Lord war mit Cecilia geflohen?

Harry schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um sich konzentrieren zu können.

Am Ende des Ganges erwartete sie eine vergleichsweise ausladende Halle, von der mehrer Wege abzweigten. An jedem befand sich ein Schild, das verriet, wohin er führte.

Zwei der Gänge trugen jeweils ein Schild mit der Aufschrift 'Sicherheitstrakt'.

"Ron, Pandama, Dean, Pavati, Ginny ihr geht da entlang", sagte Harry und deutete auf einen der beiden Gänge. "Der Rest kommt mit mir. Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde hier wieder. Wenn wir nicht da sein sollten, wir nicht gewartet".

Die Anweisung war hart, aber klar. Es würde nicht gewartet werden. Es konnte nicht gewartet werden, auch wenn es Harry das Herz zerriss.

Ernst nickend trennte die Gruppe sich und setze ihren Weg fort.

Es wurde immer kälter, je weiter sie vordrangen. Bald schon begegneten ihnen die ersten Dementoren, doch sie verhielten sich still, abgeschreckt vom Licht der vielen Patroni.

Harry wusste, dass die DeathEater sie so sehen würden, aber lieber wollte er von einem Todesfluch getroffen werden, als seine Seele zu verlieren.

Bald darauf vernahmen sie auch die ersten Geräusche. Stimmfetzen, die aus dem Gang zu ihnen herangetragen wurde. Befehle und Zauber. In der Ferne sahen sie zu Weilen Lichtblitze aufzucken.

"Sie sind vor uns. Zumindest ein Teil von ihnen", flüsterte er den anderen zu. Hermione sah ihn aus ernsten Augen an und nickte.

"Wollen wir hoffen, dass Voldemort nicht unter ihnen ist", murmelte Draco düster, den Zauberstab kampfbereit in der Hand, während sein Patronus vor ihm her glitt.

Harry nickte kurz, dann setzen sie ihren Weg fort. Die Dementoren wichen weiter vor ihnen zurück, genau wie die Stimmen. Der Gang machte eine Biegung und das Licht der Zauber war nicht mehr zu sehen. Die DeathEater bewegten sich also ebenfalls den Gang entlang. Sie hatten Cecilia noch nicht gefunden.

Langsam setzen sie ihren Weg fort, folgten der Biegung des Ganges und blieben mit einem Mal erschrocken stehen.

Draco schluckte, als er abrupt zum Stehen kam, der Schock weitete sich eiskalt in seinen Eingeweiden aus.

Vor ihm, im kalten Licht der Patroni standen sie. Sechs DeathEater, darunter Lucius und Voldemort, dessen bleiche Haut im weißen Licht noch heller wirkte. Es schien beinahe durchsichtig zu sein und seine roten Augen leuchteten verzückt, als er erkannte, wer da gerade zu ihnen gestoßen war.

"Harry Potter", hauchte er den Zauberstab hebend. "Welch eine angenehme Überraschung. Du bist also gekommen, um dein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Bist du bereit zu sterben?".

Der Angesprochene schluckte hart und Draco spürte heiße Wut durch seine Adern fließen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort das tat. Er würde zu verhindern wissen, dass Harry starb und wenn er sich selbst vor den Fluch werfen musste.

Der Lord lächelte und machte einige Schritte auf die Schüler zu, den Zauberstab bereit zur Benutzung zwischen seinen langen, weißen Fingern. Ein verzücktes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

"Es ist wirklich sehr entgegenkommend von dir, Harry, dass du mir die Suche ersparst und freiwillig kommst. Und dann auch noch mit so vielen Zeugen, die hinterher bestätigen werden, dass der großartige Lord Voldemort seinen Feind Harry Potter endlich getötet hat", säuselte er.

"Ich habe nicht vor heute zu sterben, Tom", gab Harry zurück und wenn er Angst hatte, so war es ihm nicht anzumerken.

Für einen Moment, bewunderte Draco den Mut seines Freundes, doch dann begann er sich zu fragen, ob das vielleicht nur der Mut der Verzweiflung war, der dem Gryffindor die Kraft gab, so mit Voldemort zu sprechen.

Dieser verzog wütend das Gesicht und seine roten Augen wandten sich nun zu Draco selbst.

"Wie ich sehe ist Potter nicht der Einzige, der sich uns auf dem Silbertablett serviert. Draco, mein Lieber, ich hatte so große Dinge für dich geplant. Du hättest mächtig sein können, wenn du nicht so dumm gewesen wärst, mich zu verraten. Deinem Vater wird es sicher eine Freude sein, dich öffentlich hinrichten zu dürfen, für das, was zu getan hast".

Wut stieg in dem Slytherin auf, anstelle von Angst. Er wollte sich nicht drohen lassen, er wollte stark sein wie Harry, wo auch immer seine Stärke herrührte.

"Du wirst fallen, Voldemort. Nicht heute, aber früher, als dir lieb sein kann", gab er zurück und fühlte sich hinterher doch viel zu schwach, um die Angst, die nun durch seine Adern rann zu unterdrücken.

"Das würde ich nicht sagen. Potter, mach dich bereit zu sterben", der Lord richtete seinen Zauberstab nun auf Harry und Draco spürte zugleich, wie sich seine eigenen Muskeln anzuspannen begannen und er sich bereit machte, zwischen den Gryffindor und den Todesfluch zu springen.

Voldemort lächelte verzückt. "Avada -"

Doch noch bevor der den Fluch zu ende sprechen konnte geschah etwas völlig anderes.

Granger machte hinter Draco einen Auffallschritt und rief: "Bombarda Maxima!".

Die Decke begann zu beben, Staub rieselte herab, gefolgt von riesigen Steinbrocken, die mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krach in den Gang schlugen und eine undurchsichtige Staubwolke aufwirbelten. Der Todesfluch traf auf die Steine, es gab einen lauten Knall und ein Zischen, gefolgt von Voldemorts wütendem Geschrei, als er erkannte, dass zwischen ihm und seinem Opfer eine undurchdringliche Schicht Gestein lag.

"Weg hier!", rief Harry. "Alle raus".

Als wäre ein Schalter umgelegt worden, erwachten sie alle aus ihrer Starre und begannen zu laufen, während hinter ihnen die Steine knirschten, da Voldemort sie bereits mit seiner dunkel Magie zu malträtieren begann.

Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis er durch die Barriere brach, aber vielleicht lange genug, um den Schülern die Flucht zu ermöglichen.

Sie mussten es nur schaffen aus dem Gebäude zu kommen und apparieren können.

Die Luft fühlte sich schneiden kalt in Dracos Lungen an, während er durch die engen Gänge rannte. Immer wieder schrammte seine Haut an dem harten, kantigen Stein vorbei.

Rissen hatten sich in der Robe gebildet, sowie kleine, blutende Wunden an seinem Armen und Beinen, aber er war nicht bereit stehen zu bleiben, denn hinter ihnen wartet der Tod.

Er hörte Voldemorts triumphierenden Schrei, als die Steine unter seinen Zaubern nachgaben und der Weg wieder frei war. Zugleich gab diese Erkenntnis Draco Antrieb weiter und schneller zu laufen, was sich in den engen Gängen, durch die grade eine viel zu große Gruppe dränge, schwer gestaltete.

Hinter ihnen flogen nun bereits die ersten Zauber und Flüche, die über ihren Köpfen oder hinter ihrem Rücken in die Wände einschlugen. Immer wieder rieselte Stein und Staub auf sie herab und sie mussten versuchen nicht getroffen zu werden.

Affektartig drehte Draco sich im Laufen um und schickte selbst einen Fluch nach hinten, der jedoch ebenso an einer Wand abprallte.

Das machte keinen Sinn. Kämpfen würde ihn nur verlangsamen, nicht aber seine Verfolger.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie endlich die kleine Halle mit den Abzweigungen erreichten, aus der ihnen jedoch eine ungeahnte Hitze und Rauch entgegen schlugen.

Kam hatten sie einen Fuß in die Halle gesetzt stießen sie auch schon mit der anderen Gruppe zusammen.

Diese sah nicht minder mitgenommen aus. Auf Ginny Weasleys Gesicht waren Spuren von Ruß erkennen, das Haar hatte sich aus dem Knoten gelöst und verteile sich unordentlich um ihr Gesicht herum.

Ihr Bruder rannte auf Harry zu, er sah nicht besser aus, als seine Schwester.

"Harry! Sie hab'n en magisch's Feuer angezündet! Wir müss'n raus hier!", rief er.

Und es stimmte, die Hitze im Raum rührte von einem magischen Feuer her, dass aus jenem Gang schlug, den Weasleys Gruppe genommen hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickt. "Richtig, wir müssen raus hier. Voldemort ist hinter uns".

Draco konnte sehen, wie sich die nackte Angst auf Weasleys Gesicht breit machte und er fragte sich einen Moment, wie dieser es bloß nach Gryffindor geschafft hatte.

Den Gedanken verdrängend schlossen sich die beiden Gruppen zusammen und wollten zum Gang Richtung Freiheit eilen.

Hinter ihnen waren die Flammen und im gleichen Moment trat auch Voldemort in die Halle, die Wut auf seinem Gesicht schien keine Grenzen zu kennen.

"Ihr! Dreckiges Verräterpack! Ich werde euch in eurem eigenen Blut baden, noch bevor die Sonne aufgeht! Ihr werdet euch wünschen niemals geboren zu sein! Ihr werdet um den Tod betteln! Abartiges Gewürm! Der Tod ist zu gut für euch!"

Hinter ihm im Gang erschienen, zusammen mit den DeathEatern auch die Dementoren. Draco erschauderte und war einmal mehr dankbar für die Patroni um sie herum. Doch würden diese sie wirklich vor dem schlimmen Schicksal bewahren können, das ihnen vielleicht bevor stand?.

Innerlich machte Draco sich für den letzten Fluchtversuch und den vielleicht nahen Tod, bereit, als im rettenden Gang plötzlich die Gestallt von Remus Lupin erschien.

Harry konnte seine Erleichterung kaum fassen, als er das vertraute Gesicht des Werwolfs im Gang stehen sah.

Remus war merklich gealtert, seit Tonks gestorben war. Die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen schienen noch tiefer geworden zu sein. Er wirkte müde und ausgelaugt. Doch seine Haltung zeigte die Bereitschaft jeder Zeit zu kämpfen.

Hinter ihm im Gang erschienen weitere bekannte Gesichter. Menschen die Harry seit Monaten nicht gesehen hatte. Fred und George, Bill und Charley, Kingley Shaklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore selbst. Sie waren gekommen, auf sein Bitten hin.

Noch während sie mit erhobenen Zauberstäben in den Raum strömten griffen auch die magischen Flammen darauf über.

Die Hitze wurde unerträglich und der Rauch verdichtete sich.

Harry musste Husten und versuchte sich ein Stück seiner Robe vor den Mund zu halten, doch diese war mit Staub vom Einschlag der Steine bedeckt.

"Harry!", rief Remus, während die ersten Flüche zwischen den DeathEatern und dem Phönixorden hin und her zu fliegen begannen.

Die Schüler musste sich darunter wegducken, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Sie standen mitten um Kreuzfeuer, gefangen zwischen den Fronten, während Voldemort immer neue Befehle brüllte.

"Harry! Ihr müsst fliehen! Lauft an uns vorbei! Wir regeln das!".

Der Schwarzhaarige biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es wollte nicht einfach so gehen, wollte den Kampf nicht anderen überlassen, aber er wusste, er würde nur eine Behinderung darstellen und vielleicht den Tod vieler herbeiführen, wenn er die DA nicht heil fortbrachte.

Er nickte Remus kurz zu, während der Phönixorden sich immer weiter im Raum verteilte und den Kampf aufnahm.

Ein kurzer Blick zeigte Harry, dass Dumbledore persönlich sich Voldemort in den Weg gestellt hatte, während McGonagall Lucius aufhielt, der Anstallten machte Draco nach zu hetzen.

"Alle raus hier!", schrie Harry über den Lärm hinweg und sah, wie sich seine Leute ohne zu Zögern in Bewegung setzen und in den Gang strömten.

Hinter sich hörten sie die Rufe und spürten die Hitze, die von dem Feuer ausging. Lange konnte der Kampf nicht mehr dauern, dann würden die Flammen ihn unmöglich machen.

Kaum war der Gedanke gedacht, da hörte Harry auch schon Dumbledores magisch verstärkte Stimme.

"Alles raus hier! Ich halte sie so lange auf und komme nach!".

Was danach geschah konnte der Schwarzhaarige nicht mehr genau sagen. Er wusste nur, dass vor ihm der Ausgang in Sicht kam und ohne zu wissen, was er tat griff nach Dracos Arm und disapparierte mit ihm, sobald seine Füße im Freien standen.

Die Nacht war kühl, es regnete und stürmte, sodass Anastasia und Imago Mühe hatten, nicht von den Klippen geweht zu werden, auf denen sie standen.

Es war ihre Aufgabe gewesen, Cecilia hier in Empfang zu nehmen, wenn die Befreiung geglückt war. Doch nun stand Azkaban, das vor ihnen im Meer lag, in Flammen.

Der Schein des Feuer reichte bis zu ihnen herüber und beleuchtete ihre Gesichter.

Anastasia richtete ihre kalten, dunklen Augen auf den jungen Mann neben sich. Auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht war beinahe so etwas wie Bedauern zu erkennen.

"Es ist vorbei, sie ist tot!", sagte Anastasia und blickte wieder zu Flammen, welche die Nacht erhellten. Sie wusste, das Voldemort und seinen Leuten die Flucht gelungen war, bevor das Feuer sie hatte erwischen können, aber Cecilia, in ihrer Zelle, hatte keine Chance gehabt über überleben.

"Leider…", hauchte Imago, der gerade seine Mutter verloren hatte in die eisige Nachtluft.

Kapitel21Ende


	23. Kapitel22 Der Anschlag

Kapitel22 Der Anschlag

Völlig durchnässt und am ganzen Körper zitternd landeten die Mitglieder der DA vor ihrer schützenden Burg in Irland. Der Wind wehte kalt vom Meer herüber und zerrte an ihrer Kleidung.

Noch immer tobte der Sturm und peitschte den Regen über das Land.

Ohne ein Wort machte Harry seinen Begleitern klar, dass sie sofort ins Warme zurückkehren sollten. Ob ihre Mission geglückt war oder nicht, da war der Gryffindor sicher, würden sie in einem Brief von Blaise erfahren.

Im Inneren der Burg war es warm und trocken. Den Gesichtern der DA Mitglieder nach zu urteilen waren sie alle froh so bald als möglich aus ihren nassen Kleidern heraus zu können, zumal der Flug zurück mehr als unangenehm gewesen war.

Doch als Harry den ersten Schritt in die große Eingangshalle setzte blieb er abrupt stehen.

Merik Parker schien sie bereits zu erwarten und seiner Mine nach zu urteilen hatten er keine gute Nachrichten. Ganz im Gegenteil, der Professor sah aus, als sei jemand gestorben.

"Harry! Endlich!", Merik machte einen Schritt auf seinen Schüler zu, dem die Regentropfen aus den Haaren rannen.

"Was gibt es?", wollte der Angesprochene etwas ungeduldig wissen. Er hatte keine Lust auf lange Gespräche während er in diesen nassen Kleidern steckte und hinter sich hörte, wie die anderen zu Zimmern aufbrachen, um sich umzuziehen. Einzig Draco und Hermione blieben in der Halle.

"Eigentlich wollte ich sofort mit dir sprechen, aber wie ich sehe solltest du dich erstmal umziehen gehen. Triff mich sobald zu kannst in meinem Büro", antwortete Merik und fügte mit einem Blick auf Draco und Hermione hinzu: "Allein."

Harry nickte kurz, dann wandte er sich den anderen beiden zu, um mit ihnen zu den Schlafräumen zu gehen.

Merik Parker stand vor dem knisternden Feuer seines Kamins und blickte in das Glas mit Firewhisky, welches er in der Hand hielt.

Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob er wirklich versuchte sich Mut anzutrinken, aber dann verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Was er dem Gryffindor sagen würde war von äußerster Wichtigkeit, da sich mit dem heutigen Abend alles geändert hatte.

Bis zu letzt was es seine Hoffnung gewesen, nicht derjenige sein zu müssen, der Harry diese Dinge eröffnete, aber man konnte sich seine Rollen im Leben nicht immer aussuchen.

Seufzend ließ er sich in den purpurnen Sessel sinken und nahm einen tiefen Schluck vom Whisky, der ihm wärmend die Kehle hinab rann und sich in seinem Magen sammelte.

Sie lebten in dunklen Zeiten und hätte er Dumbledore nicht versprochen, sich zurück zu halten, so hätte er Harry auf einem jeden seiner Feldzüge gegen den Lord unterstützt. Es hatte Zeiten in den letzten Monaten gegeben, da hatte er Dumbledore für das Versprechen gehasst, das er ihm abgenommen hatte, besonders an dem Tag, als Harry mit der toten Cho Chang im Arm durch die Eingangstür gekommen war.

Es war nicht fair, dass so junge Menschen, fast noch Kinder, ihr Leben in einem sinnlosen Krieg ließen, in den er nicht eingreifen konnte, weil er es einem alten Mann geschworen hatte.

Und doch, da waren auch Tage gewesen, an denen er die Richtigkeit seines Tuns eingesehen hatte, auch wenn es nicht leicht gewesen war. Jeder erzielte Sieg, jede Befreiung war ein Zeichen gewesen, dass es auch ohne ging.

Aber heute, heute hatte sich alles geändert und er hasste sich dafür, dass er nicht mit nach Azkaban geflogen war. Vielleicht hätte er etwas ändern können, hätte bewirken können, dass der Ausgang ein anderer wäre. Oder er hätte gar nichts bewirkt und alles wäre bloß noch schlimmer gekommen. Er wusste es nicht, genauso wenig wie er wusste, was die Zukunft nun bringen würde. Nun, da die Hoffnung für ihn so gut wie verloren war.

"Was denkst du will Parker mit dir besprechen?", fragte Draco, der sich gerade aus seinem völlig durchweichten Shirt schälte.

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber es sah nicht sehr glücklich aus vorhin", antwortete Harry und fischte zwei Handtücher und zwei Garnituren Kleidung aus dem Schrank.

Es war Draco ein wenig peinlich, aber da er bei seiner Flucht nichts hatte mitnehmen können, außer der Kleider die er am Leib getragen hatte, war er nun auf Harrys angewiesen. Das viele Rot der Gryffindors stand ihm nicht sonderlich, aber die Größe passte halbwegs.

"Ich wünschte, er würde zulassen, dass ich mitkomme", bemerkte der Blonde, griff sich ein Handtuch und begann seinen nassen Oberkörper abzutrocknen. Als er nach geraumer Zeit noch immer keine Antwort hatte, drehte er sich zu Harry um, und musste feststellen, dass dieser noch immer klatschnass im Raum stand dem Slytherin fasziniert beim Abtrocknen zusah.

Grinsend machte er einen Schritt auf seinen Liebsten zu und schlang ihm das Handtuch um den Nacken, womit er ihn zu sich zog und zärtlich küsste.

Ohne zu zögern schlang Harry seine Arme um Draco und zog ihn enger an sich, womit er die Versuche des Abtrocknens schnell zur Nichte machte.

Immer wieder trafen ihre Lippen in sehnsüchtigen Küssen aufeinander und Draco muss sich eingestehen, wie sehr er diese Nähe vermisst hatte. Während all des Krieges und der Aufgaben war ihre Liebe viel zu kurz gekommen.

Er hatte es vermisst Harrys Körper an seinem zu spüren, hatte den Geruch der vermisst, der von dem Gryffindor ausging, den Geschmack seiner Lippen, einfach alles. Und nun konnte er es endlich wieder haben.

Das Handtuch fiel zu Boden und Dracos Hände suchten einen Weg unter Harrys Shirt. Die Haut darunter war kalt vom Wasser und eine leichte Gänsehaut war zu spüren.

Sanfte Schauer liefen Draco Rücken herab, als er sich von Harrys Lippen löste und seinen Hals zu liebkosten begann. Alle Gedanken daran, ob sie einander noch so lieben konnten wie sie es vor dem Krieg getan hatten waren wegwischt und die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

Es gab keinen Voldemort, keinen Krieg, keine Prophezeiung, nichts, was ihr Glück hätte stören können. Ungeduldig begann Draco an Harrys Hosenbund zu nesteln, während die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen über seinen Rücken strichen und zärtlich jeden Muskeln nachzeichneten.

Seine Hose, die durch die Nässe noch immer eng an seinem Körper anlag, hatte merklich an Geräumigkeit verloren und sein Innerstes brannte vor Vorfreude darauf, seinen Freund endlich einmal wieder spüren zu können.

"Draco…", hauchte Harry und plötzlich waren die liebevollen Hände verschwunden.

Der Angesprochene löste von der zarten Haut am Hals seines Liebsten und er blickte in betrübte Augen, die ihn um Verzeihung anflehten.

"Draco… ich muss zu Parker… er…"

Der Blonde ließ seinen Freund nicht aussprechen, sondern legte ihm zärtlich einen Finger auf die Lippe.

"Schon gut. Ich verstehe das. Wir verschieben das hier einfach auf später", antwortete er und lächelte, obwohl er sich selbst eingestehen musste, dass es ihm sehr wohl etwas ausmachte.

Innerlich fluchte er über Harrys Korrektheit. Er selbst hätte Parker einfach warten lassen, aber der Gryffindor unterbrach sogar dies, um seinen Pflichten nachzukommen. Doch wenn er ehrlich war, so waren es diese Qulitäten die ihn dazu gebracht hatten sich in den Goldjungen zu verlieben.

Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln auf den Lippen küsste der Schwarzhaarige ihn ein letztes mal, dann löste er sich aus der Umarmung und begann sein Haar abzutrocknen.

"Er zählst du mir, was Parker dir sagen wird?", wollte Draco wissen, während er sein Handtuch vom Boden aufhob.

Harry, der grade aus seiner Hose geschlüpft war und seinem Freund damit das Gedenken noch schwerer machte, blickte auf und nickte.

"Natürlich werde ich das. Du hast ein Recht es zu erfahren, außerdem möchte ich keine Geheimnisse vor dir haben", antwortete der Gryffindor und begann die trockene Kleidung anzuziehen.

"Ich hoffe es gibt keine bösen Überraschungen", erwiderte Draco und seufzte.

Eine viertel Stunde später stand Harry vor Merik Parkers Bürotür und klopfte.

Ihm war alles andere als wohl. Seine Eingeweide schienen sich verknotet zu haben.

Von allein schwang die Tür auf und der Gryffindor trat an.

Merik Parker saß in einem Sessel und hielt ein Glas Firewhisky in der Hand. Wenn er bei der Ankunft in der Burg ernst ausgesehen hatte, so wirkte er nun, als müsse er sich jeden Moment übergeben.

"Bitte setz dich doch", sagte er, ohne aufzustehen und der schlechte Gefühl in Harrys Magen verstärkte sich noch weiter.

"Was gibt es denn?", fragte er, während er auf den Sessel zuging und sich hineinsetzte.

"Ich muss mit dir über zwei Dinge sprechen. Doch zuerst sollte ich sagen, dass es ursprünglich Dumbledore war, der dir dies sagen wollte, also verzeih bitte, wenn ich nicht alles so gut zusammen bekomme, wie er es in der Situation getan hätte", die Stimme des Professors klang belegt.

"Warum sagte Dumbledore es mir dann nicht selbst?", wollte Harry wissen und lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück. Die Angst wich gerade einem hauch von Zorn.

"Nun, das ist das Erste, über das wir sprechen sollten. Wie dir ja bekannt ist, hat der Phönixorden heute Abend in das Geschehen eingegriffen, weil du ihn dazu gerufen hast", begann Parker und für einen Moment fragte Harry sich, woher der Professor diese Information hatte, doch dann entschied er, dass es besser währe erst einmal abzuwarten und nickte bloß.

"Nun, während ihr auf dem Rückweg gewesen seid, ihr Remus Lupin bei mir eingetroffen"

"Remus war hier?", platze es aus dem Gryffindor heraus, der sich nun in dem Sitzmöbel aufrecht hingesetzt hatte.

"Ja, Harry, das war er, aber lass mich weitersprechen, ich bitte dich".

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte widerwillig, denn er wollte eigentlich wissen, warum Remus nicht auf ihn gewartet hatte, nicht persönlich mit ihm sprechen wollte.

Merik räusperte sich und fuhr fort: "Er kam zu mir, mit einer Nachricht, die ich zunächst an dich weiter geben soll, bevor alle davon erfahren. Am heutigen Abend, und auch das ist dir sicher bekannt, ist ein Feuer in Azkaban ausgebrochen.

Diesem Feuer ist Cecilia Black erlegen und kann somit nicht mehr als Waffe im Krieg eingesetzt werden. Aber halt, bevor du dich jetzt freust, ich habe noch mehr zu erzählen. Als ihr zur Flucht aufgebrochen seid, ist Dumbledore zurück geblieben, um Voldemort und die DeathEater aufzuhalten, bis alle in Sicherheit wären. Er hat, es tut mir leid Harry, diese Heldentat nicht überlebt. Ob es Voldemort oder das Feuer war kann man nicht sagen, aber sein Leichnam ist von Remus geborgen worden und wird in den nächsten Tagen bei den anderen beigesetzt".

Alle Wut war vergessen… die Welt schien zu zersplittern… Dumbledore? Tot? Das konnte nur eine Verwechslung sein… Dumbledore konnte nicht sterben… das passt nicht in Harrys Weltbild… es… war unmöglich!

"Das kann nicht sein. Nicht Dumbledore. Du täuschst dich, Merik", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige völlig ruhig und beobachtete, wie sein Lehrer und Freund die Brauen zusammenzog.

"Harry, bitte. Mach es mir nicht unnötig schwer. Remus war hier und er würde mir eine solche Nachricht nicht übermitteln, wenn sie nicht stimmen würde", versuchte er zu erklären, während der Schmerz in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

Ein Schalter schien sich in Harrys Kopf um zu legen, ein Schalter, der Verzweiflung wie ein heißes Feuer durch seine Adern jagte, welche sich in Wut äußerte.

"Dann hat sich Remus eben geirrt, verdammt! Mir ist egal, was er sagt! Mir ist egal, wer irgendwas sagt, aber Dumbledore ist nicht tot! Ihr lügt mich doch alle nur an… ihr…"

Die Wut war verraucht und die Unsinnigkeit seiner Worte schien in seinen Geist vorzudringen.

Konnte es doch sein? Konnte Merik recht haben, und der Schulleiter war gestorben? Gestorben, weil Harry schon wieder versucht hatte, etwas am Lauf der Dinge zu ändern?

"Ich muss mich übergeben", flüsterte er, wurde aber von seinem Lehrer daran gehindert aus dem Sessel aufzustehen.

"Das kannst du später machen, jetzt hörst du mir erst zu", befahl Merik, seine schwarzen Augen schienen sich in Harrys zu bohren.

"Was soll ich denn noch hören? Was? Dumbledore ist tot! Mehr zählt nicht! Dieser verfluchte Krieg ist ohne ihn doch nicht zu gewinnen! Wir sind doch alle längst verloren!"

Das nächste, das er spürte war ein heftiger Schlag, gefolgt von einem Brennen seiner rechten Wange.

Merik Parker hatte ihm tatsächlich eine Ohrfeige gegeben.

"Du wirst dich jetzt zusammenreißen, verdammt! Und hör mir zu! Es gibt nämlich noch mehr! Und hör auf Unsinn zu reden! Du bist keine fünf mehr!", die vertraute Stimme bebte vor Wut, während der Lehrer sich wieder in seinen Sessel sinken ließ.

Harry berührte derweil mit seiner rechten Hand die Wange und fragte sich, wie es so weit hatte kommen können. Wie hatten sie an diesen Punkt kommen können?

"Also, wirst du mir zuhören, ohne rum zu schreien wie ein Verrückter?", wollte Merik nun wesendlich ruhiger wissen.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur, denn zu sprechen wagte er nicht.

"Gut. Denn eigentlich wollte Dumbledore in den nächsten Tagen mit dir über etwas Wichtiges sprechen. Da er dies nun nicht mehr tun kann, werde ich das übernehmen müssen.

Es gibt noch eine zweite Prophezeiung. Eine von der Voldemort nichts weiß".

"Was besagt sie?", fragte Harry und spürte, wie das eisige Gefühl in seine Eingeweide zurückkehrte.

"Sie ist die Erklärung für alles, was in den letzten Wochen und Monaten geschehen ist. Sie erklärt, warum keiner des Ordens je hier war, obwohl es ihnen möglich gewesen wäre, so wie es dir möglich war von hier weg zu fliegen und wieder zu kommen.

Die Prophezeiung besagt, Harry, dass du diese Aufgabe allein lösen musst. Dass nur jene dir helfen dürfen, die du ganz öffentlich darum bittest dir zu helfen. Jene, die du dir an deiner Seite wünschst. Und so hat der Orden erst eingegriffen, als dein Patronus sie unmissverständlich darum bat, aber sie haben niemals von allein gehandelt. Das Gleiche galt für mich. Du hast mich nie gebeten, dich auf deinen Missionen zu begleiten und darum habe ich mich dir nie angeboten. Das musste ich Dumbledore versprechen".

Der Gryffindor schluckte und glaubte nun wirklich, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen. Er fühlte sich verraten, verraten von Merik, von Dumbledore, von Remus, von allen, die davon wussten und die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatten.

"Warum?"

"Warum was?", fragte Merik und legte den Kopf leicht schief.

"Warum jetzt? Warum hat man mir das nicht gesagt, als Voldemort Hogwarts übernommen hat? Warum habt ihr mich blind im Dunkeln stochern lassen, obwohl ihr die Lösung die ganze Zeit kanntet? Warum hast du zugelassen, dass es mir so ergeht, obwohl du mir hättest helfen können?", Harry war erstaunt darüber, wie leer seine Stimme klang und wie taub sein Inneres mit einem Mal war. Plötzlich war nicht mehr wichtig, ob Dumbledore tot war. Er zählte nur noch die Tatsache, dass sie ihn alle ins offene Messer hatten laufen lassen.

"Ich musste es schwören Harry, bei meinem Leben, dir nichts zu sagen. Dumbledore wollte das tun".

"Und warum, verdammt, hat er es dann nicht schon getan?"

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Dieses Geheimnis hat er mit ins Grab genommen".

Die Worte überraschten ihn nicht, hatte Dumbledore doch schon immer dazu geneigt, alles auf seine Weise zu machen.

"Gibt es noch etwas, das du mir sagen möchtest?", wollte der Gryffindor sachlich wissen.

"Ja, unter Umständen. Ich habe heute eine verängstigte Eule herein gelassen, die einen Brief von Blaise trug. Voldemort hat vor, einen Anschlag auf die Muggle zu verüben, die an den baldigen Eröffnungsspielen der Fußballmeisterschaft teilnehmen werden. Ich habe Remus davon in Kenntnis gesetzt".

"Es soll mir recht sein. Von mir wird es keine weiteren Eingriffe in diesem Krieg geben. Ich bin nur noch die Galionsfigur, die ihr nach vorne schicken könnt, um sich zu opfern, wenn es soweit ist", mit diesen Worten erhob Harry sich aus seinem Sessel und ließ Merik allein zurück.

Minerva saß hinter dem Schreibtisch, an dem noch vor wenigen Stunden Albus Dumbledore gesessen hatte. Nun lag die Leiche des Schulleiters gesäubert in einem kleinen Raum des Verstecks und würde schon morgen neben Pamona und Severus beigesetzt werden.

Ein leises Seufzen entkam ihren Lippen, als sie einen Blick auf die Notizen warf, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lagen. Die eine besagte, dass Albus in den nächsten Tagen zur Burg reisen und mit Harry über die Prophezeiung hatte sprechen wollen.

Kurz schloss sie Augen und dachte über die Dinge nach, die noch auf sie zu kommen würden, nun dam an ihr die Leitung des Ordens übertragen hatte. Remus hatte von einem Anschlag auf ein Fußballspiel gesprochen und nachdem Harry sie nun offiziell darum gebeten hatte, stand es dem Orden offen sich einzumischen.

Einen Moment fragte sie sich, wie es unter diesen Umständen hatte sein können, das die Mitglieder von allein ins Ministerium gegangen waren, aber wahrscheinlich kannte die Antwort darauf nur Dumbledore und damit war sie für immer verloren.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie aufblicken und Mad-Eye Moody betrat, auf seinen Stab gestützt, den Raum.

Minerva erhob sich von Dumbledores Stuhl und ging auf ihren Besucher zu.

"Guten Abend Alastor, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme klang müder und niedergeschlagener als je zuvor in ihrem Leben.

"Nun um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich über den Einsatz beim Fußballspiel sprechen", erklärte Moody und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch fallen.

Früher war dies oft Minervas Platz gewesen, in den endlosen Unterredungen mit dem Schulleiter, wenn sie, wie so oft, nicht einer Meinung waren. Sie hätte Harry schon viel früher von der Prophezeiung erzählt, um helfen zu können, aber Albus hatte das stets verneint.

"Nun sprechen Sie, Alastor, was wollen Sie mir dazu sagen?"

"Woher haben wir diese Information überhaupt?", wollte er wissen und stützte sich auf seinen Stock. Sein vernarbtes Gesicht kam dem ihren näher und er sah sie durchbohrend an.

'Immer wachsam', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, doch dann besann sie sich und antwortete: "Aus den Händen eines Informanten, der nur Harry Potter persönlich versorgt".

"Und wie konnten diese Informationen dann zu uns durchdringen?", hackte er nach, sein schlitzähnlicher Mund war starr, die nicht mehr vorhandenen Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst.

"Remus hat die Informationen von Merik erhalten, der, wie Sie wissen, mit Harry Potter in der Burg in Irland lebt und somit Zugang zu solchen Dingen hat".

Moody nickte kurz, sah aber noch immer nicht zufrieden aus.

"Ich verstehe, dass viele diesen Anschlag verhindern wollten, aber riskieren wir damit nicht zu sehr, dass wieder jemand stirbt, den wir in der finalen Schlacht brauchen würden?"

"Alastor, ich leite den Orden nun und ich wünsche keine Einmischung, in die Art, wie ich ihn führe. Verstehen wir uns?", fragte die Professorin und faltet auf ihrem neuen Schreibtisch die Hände. Sie musste anfangen sich durchzusetzen, musste in die Rolle hinein wachsen, die ihr nun, nach Dumbledores Tod, zu Teil wurde, gewollt oder nicht.

Moody knurrte etwas unbegeistert, denn erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Hatte Dumbledore auch immer so gefühlt, wenn sie selbst seine Schritte kritisiert hatte? Wenn sie ihn dazu gedrängt hatte, die Dinge anders anzugehen?

Das neue Oberhaupt des Phönixordens seufzte erneut.

Draco saß auf Harrys Bett und versuchte sich irgendwie zu entspannen. Der erst kurze Zeit zurückliegende Verlust seiner geliebten Mutter fühlte sich noch immer an, als habe ihm jemand ein Stück seiner Selbst aus der Brust gerissen.

In Momenten, in denen er abgelenkt war, vom langsam einkehrenden Alltag in dieser provisorischen Schule, von der Planung dieses Krieges, der vor ihnen lag, dann konnte kurz verdrängen, dass sie nicht mehr da war und er sie nie mehr wieder sehen würde. Aber wenn er, so wie jetzt, allein in einem Zimmer saß und viel zu viel Zeit hatte darüber nachzudenken, dann kehrten die Dämonen wieder zu ihm zurück und machten ihm klar, dass er sie für immer verloren hatte.

Seufzend strich Draco sich mit einer Hand durch sein platinblondes Haar und ließ sich gegen das Kissen sinken, als sich der Portraiteingang öffnete und ein gehetzt aussehender Harry den Raum betrat.

Sein Haar war noch unordentlicher, als sonst, als habe sich wieder und wieder mit der Hand hinein gefasst, seine Augen starrten in eine Ferne, die Draco nicht erfassen konnte und er begann sogleich im Raum auf und ab zu laufen, nervös, fahrig und eindeutig überfordert.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte der Slytherin und setzte sich dabei im Bett auf.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als bemerkte er erst jetzt, dass sich noch jemand im Raum befand.

"Was? Was hast du gesagt?", wollte er wissen, während deine Augen zum ersten Mal seit er reingekommen etwas konkretes zu fixieren.

"Ich wollte wissen, was passiert ist. Also?", wiederholte Draco und streckte seine Hand nach seinem Freund aus, der etwas zögerlich auf ihn zu kam und sich aufs Bett sinken ließ.

Einen Moment später starrten die grünen Augen wieder ins Leere, auf etwas, dass niemand außer ihnen sehen konnte.

"Dumbledore ist tot", murmelte der Gryffindor und sank in sich zusammen.

Heißes Eisen schien sich in Dracos Eingeweide zu senken, sie zu verbrennen, nahezu dahin zu schmelzen. Er war keine Trauer, die sich da in ihm ausbreitete, sondern etwas anderes, etwas, das er in diesem Krieg schon viel zu oft empfunden hatte - Entsetzen.

"Harry, das… wie soll es denn jetzt weitergehen? Ohne Dumbledore und… wie ist das überhaupt passiert?"

"Das weiß Parker selbst nicht genau… nur, dass er in Azkaban gestorben ist, aber ob das Feuer schuld war, oder Voldemort… keine Ahnung… Ist mir auch egal…", seine Worte klangen plötzlich, als spräche er über das Wetter und gleichzeitig zuckte er mit den Schultern. In den grünen Augen stand etwas, das Draco nicht zuordnen konnte, nicht verstand woher es kam - Enttäuschung und eine Menge unterdrückter Wut.

"Was ist noch passiert? Das war noch nicht alles oder? Sonst würdest du ganz anders reagieren! Los raus mit den Sprache!", der blonde richtete sich vor seinem Freund auf, um den Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

"Dumbledore hatte die ganze Zeit über ein Geheimnis. Eines, das mich betrifft und all das, was wir in den letzten Monaten getan haben", begann Harry, seine Augen verloren erneut den Fokus und er starrte die Wand an, ohne weiter zu sprechen.

"Komm schon, lass mich nicht dumm sterben", drängte Draco ihn, spürte aber zugleich, wie ihm ein Schauer den Rücken hinab lief.

"Es gibt eine zweite Prophezeiung…"

Die Worte waren einem Hammer gleich und hinterließen ein taubes, ohnmächtiges Gefühl.

"Was besagt sie?", fragte der Slytherin, und war sich doch sicher, dass er es eigentlich nicht hören wollte.

"Etwas, dass sehr nützlich gewesen wäre, wenn ich es vorher gewusst hätte. Das mir viele Tore geöffnet und viele Opfer verhindert hätte.

Ich muss diese Aufgabe allein bewältigen, helfen dürfen mir nur jene, die ich explizit darum bitte. Aber niemand darf handeln, ohne dass ich es veranlasst habe. Ohne, dass ich mein 'Ok' dazu gebe. Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, ich hätte Dumbledore um Hilfe bitten können, als wir auf unsere Missionen geflogen sind. Aber ich… ich habe es nicht getan… weil… ich weiß nicht… weil ich das Gefühl hatte… ich müsste das allein tun".

Draco seufzte. Die Welt war ungerecht, wieder mal, zu ihrem größten Helden, der sein Gewissen opferte, um das Schlimmste abzuwenden.

"Warum hat Dumbledore dir das nicht erzählt? Warum hat er zugelassen, dass du allein handelst?"

"Ich weiß es nicht… Parker wusste es auch nicht", antwortete Harry, die Augen noch immer auf die Wand gerichtet. Doch die Veränderung entging Draco nicht. War 'Parker' nicht vor einer Stunde noch 'Merik' gewesen? Welcher Bruch musste entstanden sein, zwischen den beiden, als einer der wenigen Menschen, denen Harry wirklich vertraut hatte, ihm die Wahrheit eröffnet hatte? Was war in Harry zersprungen, als er erkannt hatte, das er verraten worden war? Schon wieder.

Wut und Adrenalin schossen Draco durch die Adern. Am Liebsten wäre sofort zu einem Lehrer gestürmt, um ihm unmissverständlich klar zu machen, was er von ihm hielt, aber sein Freund brauchte ihn. Also würde er seine Wut schlucken und für den Gryffindor da sein.

Damian Baker und seine Freundin Elena hatten Plätze in einer der vordersten Reihen des Stadions bekommen und genossen das Eröffnungsspiel der Premier League - die Blackburn Rovers gegen den FC Chelsea.

Die Stimmung war ausgelassen, und sein Lieblingsverein, Chelsea, lag bereits zwei zu null vorne, obwohl die Rovers ihr Bestes gaben, um mithalten zu können. So hatte er sich das Eröffnungsspiel vorgestellt und hinterher hatte er sich bereits mit einigen Freunden in einem Pub verabredet, um den Sieg zu feiern und zu begießen.

Für ihn und Elena würde es also ein perfekter Abend werden.

Gerade war Celsea am Ball und es sah so aus, als würden sie gleich das Drei-zu-Null machen.

Damian erhob ich von einem Sitz, um noch besser sehen zu können, neben ihm tat sein Freundin das Gleiche.

Nur noch weniger Meter war das Tor entfernt und Rover hatte seinen Angreifern nicht wirklich viel entgegen zu setzen. Damian spürte, wie er unwillkürlich die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und gespannt jedem Pass folgte. Seine Sinne schienen sich zu schärfen und seine Muskeln spannten sich an.

Es war laut im Stadion, alle fieberten mit und ließen Damians Blut nochstärker kochen. Adrenalin und pures Glück schienen durch seine Adern zu fließen, während er laut "Go Chelsea, Go!" rief.

Dann erfolgte der Knall, so ohrenbetäubend, dass Elena neben ihm aufschrie und entsetzt auf den Stuhl zurück fiel. Im ganzen Stadion brachen Schreie aus und der Moment des Glück verwandelte sich mit einem Mal in pures Grauen. Der Spieler, der eben noch mit dem Ball kurz vor dem Tor gestanden hatte, lag tot am Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Es wurde plötzlich totenstill, als die Zuschauen den Vorfall bemerkten. Sogar der überschwängliche Moderator des Abends war verstummt. Die Spieler liefen um ihren toten Kollegen zusammen. Tränen flossen und nach Sanitätern wurde gerufen, aber niemand schien sich zu rühren. Panik machte sich in Damian breit und dann rief Elena neben ihm voller Grauen:

"Oh Gott sie mal da oben!"

Er richtete seinen Blick nach oben und das Blut gefror ihm in den Adern. Vor dem nachtschwarzen, bewölkten Himmel thronte grell leuchtend ein Totenschädel aus dessen Mund eine riesige Schlange kroch.

Um ihn herum begannen noch mehr Leute das Mal zu bemerken und nun regte sich etwas im versteinerten Stadion. Die Zuschauer begannen entsetzt aufzukeuchen, einige schrien. Jeder versuchte von seinem Nachbarn zu erfahren, was es mit dem Zeichen auf sich hatte und wie es dort hingekommen war.

Gleichzeitig schienen die Sanitäter aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen und rannten aufs Spielfeld.

Damian selbst konnte seinen Augen jedoch nicht von dem Schädel nehmen, dessen Anblick in mit einer nie gekannten Angst erfüllte.

Dann erschienen sie. Rechts und links des Mal tauchten Flugobjekte auf, die sich immer weiter dem Boden näherten. Sie sahen beinahe aus wie… Besen?

Zugleich sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie einige schwarze gekleidete Gestallten auf dem Spielfeld erschienen.

Sein Hirn war maßlos überfordert, mit dem, was zu sehen bekam und noch während er sich fragte was los war brach das Chaos aus.

Plötzlich flogen Lichtblitze durch die Luft, lautes Krachen war zu hören, als Teile der Stadiondecke sich lösten und Richtung Spielfeld stürzten.

Schreie wurden laut, es war kaum auszuhalten. Jeder der konnte versuchte zu den Ausgängen zu strömen, auch Elena, der das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Aber er, Damian, konnte seinen Blick nicht vom Spielfeld nehmen. Die Spieler und Sanitäter waren geflohen, die Leiche des Stürmers lag noch immer wenige Meter vom Tor weg und die Personen dort unten beschossen sich gegenseitig immer weiter mit grellen Lichtblitzen. Sie riefen einander Dinge zu. Arbeiteten in Gruppen und obwohl sein Hirn es noch immer nicht verstand, oder gerade deswegen, schien ihn das Geschehen zu faszinieren.

Dann richtete eine der in Schwarze gekleideten Leute den Blick auf ihn. Es war eine junge Frau. Schwarzes Haar floss ihr den Rücken hinab und ihr hübsches Gesicht war Wut verzerrt, als sie eine Art Stock auf ihn richtete.

Obwohl sie weit weg war, hörte er ihre Stimme laut und deutlich.

"Abschaum!", rief sie, dann schoss ein grüner Lichtblitz aus ihrem Stab und alles um Damian herum wurde schwarz wie ihr Haar.

Elena war auf der Flucht. Hinter ihr erhellten die schrecklichen Blitze den Nachthimmel und um sie herum herrschte Gedränge, Geschrei und Panik.

Menschen suchten ihre Verwandten und Freunde. Überall wurde geschubst, getreten und gedrängelt. Ihre einen Sinne spielen verrückt. Die Angst trieb sie immer weiter.

In den Ausgängen stauten sich die Menschen. Niemand kam weiter und alle schoben und drängen.

Um die junge Frau herum wurde es immer heißer und sie wurde gegen den Rücken eines Mannes gedrückt, der mit den Ellenbogen immer wieder nach allen Seiten ausschlug, um sich Platz zu machen.

Dabei traf er ein kleines Mädchen mitten im Gesicht. Die Kleine schrie laut auf und dann strömte Blut aus ihrer Nase. Sie hielt sie die Hand vors Gesicht und Tränen strömten ihr die Wangen hinab.

Für einen Moment vergaß Elena die Angst, die an ihren Sinnen zerrte. Sie versuchte nach dem Kind zu greifen, doch es entfernte sich immer weiter von ihr, durch die Bewegung der Menge.

Verzweifelt versuchte die Studentin einige Leute im Umkreis auf das Kind aufmerksam zu machen, aber niemand hörte ihr zu. Sie wurde nur immer weiter von ihrem Ziel weggetragen und dann verschwand das kleine Gesicht völlig in Menge.

Tränen traten Elena in die Augen. Sie war verzweifelt, ohnmächtig und voller Angst. Solche Dinge gab es nur im Fernseher hatte sie gedacht, doch nun war sie mitten in diesem Alptraum gefangen.

Sie begann zu schwitzen und versuchte gegen den Druck im sie herum zu kämpfen. Das Schreien der Menschen um sie herum war zu einem kontinuierlichen Hintergrundrauschen verblasst.

Es wurde immer heißer und die Luft wurde weniger, während sie immer dichter zusammen gedrängt wurden.

Damian hatte sie schon eine halbe Ewigkeit lang nicht mehr gesehen. Er war noch am Spielfeldrand gewesen, als die Panik sie zum Ausgang getrieben hatte. Ein großer Fehler, wie sie jetzt feststellen musste. Sie wäre besser bei Damian geblieben, hätte gewartet, bis das Chaos abgeebbt war, anstatt sich mitten hinein zu werfen. Doch nun war sie gefangen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich frei zu kommen. Doch noch immer bewegte sich die Masse nur langsam nach vorn.

Stunden schienen zu vergehen. Stunden, die an Elenas Nerven zehrte. Sie wollte nur noch weg und endlich wieder Luft bekommen.

Ohne auf Menschen um sie herum zu achten, stemmte sie ihr Hände auf deren Schultern und drückte sich nach oben, um Luft zu bekommen.

Die kühle Brise hielt nur wenige Sekunden an, denn wurde sie gewaltsam nach unten gezogen. Sie rutschte weg, ihr Fuß fand keinen Halt auf dem Boden und das nächste war sie hörte war ein widerliches Krachen. Dem folgte ein unerträglicher, heißer Schmerz.

Als sie schreien wollte bemerkte sie, dass sie schon die ganze Zeit geschrien hatte und ihr nun jegliche Kraft fehlte. Die Menge schob sie weiter; niemand achtete darauf, das sie kaum noch gehen konnte.

Es war unerträglich. Weitere heiße Tränen folgten. Die Verzweiflung erreichte ein Maß, bei dem die junge Frau glaubte, das Herz würde ihr zerspringen.

Plötzlich spürte sie einen Druck auf ihren Schultern. Jemand benutzte sie, um sich nach oben zu drücken. Elena verlor das Gleichgewicht, schnell stemmte sie den Fuß auf den Boden, den sie eben noch hochgehalten hatte und brach unter dem Schmerz ein.

In einem letzten Versuch sich oben zu halten griff sie nach dem Hemd eines Mannes, doch das Gewicht der Frau, die sich auf ihr abgestützt hatte stürzte auf sie herab.

Das letzte, das sie sah waren die Beine, die sich unaufhaltsam auf sie zu bewegten, während sie am Boden lag und nicht mehr aufstehen konnte, weil sie Masse immer weiter drängte.

Und das Letzte, an das sie dachte war Damian, der es hoffentlich geschafft hatte zu entkommen.

Minerva war völlig erschöpft, als sie auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl im Hauptquartier sank. Sie fühlte sich, als habe sie seit Wochen keinen Schlaf gehabt, aber sie war zufrieden, mit dem war der Orden an diesem Abend geleistet hatte. Tausende Menschen wären gestorben, wenn sie nicht eingegriffen hätte. So hatten sie es auf knapp dreihundertsiebzig reduzieren können.

Noch immer eine schreckliche Zahl, aber dennoch ein kleiner Erfolg mit einem bitteren Beigeschmack.

Auf beiden Seiten hatte es Verluste gegeben, für Voldemort jedoch keine nennenswerten. Das Dark Council war intakt geblieben. Nur Thorfinn Rowle war verletzt worden. Der Orden jedoch hatte Amos Diggory verloren, ein herber Schlag, bedachte man, dass sein Sohn gerade mal zwei Jahre tot war; ebenfalls unter Voldemorts Hand gestorben.

Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Lange war es her, dass sie geweint und sich geschworen hatte, es nicht wieder zu tun. Aber an diesem Abend war sie der Erschöpfung so nahe und der Tod klopfte so oft an ihre Tür, dass sie es kaum noch ertragen konnte.

Albus, der so viele Jahr ein so guter Freund und Verbündeter gewesen war. Ihr alle Kopf, dem sie bedingungslos vertraute, den Minerva für unverwüstlich gehalten hatte, war den Gräueltaten des Mannes zum Opfer gefallen, den er selbst vor fünfzig Jahren aus einem Kinderheim nach Hogwarts geholt hatte.

Nun war Dumbledore selbst noch nicht unter der Erde und der nächste Freund lag bereits neben ihm. Ebenso aufgebahrt wie der einstige Schulleiter.

Wie viele würden ihnen folgen? Wann würde sie selbst folgen? Konnte dieses Schicksal nicht abgewendet werden?

Doch wenn sie sterben würde, dann kämpfend. Nicht so, wie die armen Menschen, die heute der Massenpanik zum Opfer gefallen waren, die Voldemorts Leute verursacht hatte. Es war eine Tragödie gewesen und gerne hätte Minerva geholfen die Verletzten zu versorgen, doch mit diesem Kampf hatten sie schon viel mehr getan, als je zuvor und dabei die Enttarnung riskiert.

Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass der Prime Minister eine gute Erklärung fand, für das, was die Menschen im Stadion heute Abend zu sehen bekommen hatten.

Leise klopfte es an die Tür, und auch wenn ihr der Kopf nicht danach stand, Besuch zu empfangen, so rief sie doch: "Herrein!".

Remus Lupin öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, dann blieb er stehen und sah sie aus müden Augen an.

"Du solltest dich hinlegen, Minerva. Der Tag war lang", seine Stimme klang brüchig. Seid Tonks im Ministerium gestorben war, war auch ein Teil des ehemaligen Lehrers gestorben.

"Das habe ich fest vor, aber du bist sicher nicht hier, um mir zu sagen, ich soll mich ins Bett legen, oder?", sie seufzte kurz und rief sich über die Augen.

"Es stimmt, ich bin noch einer anderen Sache wegen hier. Ich möchte wissen, wie Harry die Neuigkeiten aufgefasst hat. Dazu müsste ich nach Irland reisen und brauche deine Erlaubnis".

Er sorgte sich um den Jungen… doch er hielt sich an die Regeln, das war etwas, dass Minerva schon immer an Remus geschätzt hatte, auch als er noch ein Schüler gewesen war. Sirius wäre schon längst bei seinem Patensohn, egal was sie dazu sagen würde. Er hätte sich wohl auch über Dumbledores Anordnungen hinweggesetzt.

Und doch… es war ein herber Verlust, dass Sirius von seiner Cousine getötet worden war. Vor allem Harry litt darunter, das wusste sie. Der Junge hatte den letzten Rest Familie verloren.

Sie nickte kurz.

"Ja, geh ruhig, aber beeil dich und achte darauf, dass niemand beobachtet wo du hin fliegst".

Remus erwiderte ihr Nicken, dann ging er ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Harry hatte mehr als schlecht geschlafen. Die Gedanken an die Prophezeiung ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen und entsprechend müde und erschöpft schob er seinen Körper am Morgen in den Speisesaal.

Auf ihrem Stammplatz saß bereits Hermione, die Nase im Daily Prophet vergraben und die Brauen besorgt zusammengezogen, während ihre Hände zitterten beim Festhalten der Zeitung.

Als Harry und Draco sich neben ihr niederließen, reichte sie den Daily Prophet sogleich an den Gryffindor weiter.

"Ließ das!", sagte sie bloß, und nahm einen tiefen Zug von etwas, das aussah wie der schwärzeste Kaffee, der Harry jemals untergekommen war.

Bereits leicht besorgt betrachtete der Goldjunge die Zeitung. Schon die Titelseite ließ nichts Gutes erahnen. Zu sehen war ein Bild eines Fußballstadions der Muggle. Vor dem Nachthimmel schwebe das Dark Mark und die Schlagzeile lautete:

**Football-Tragedy, 376 Muggle killed during Mass Panic!**

Harry überflog den Artikel darunter und glaube etwas übersehen zu haben. Obwohl das Dark Mak auf dem Bild deutlich zu sehen war, verlor der Artikel kein Wort über eine Beteiligung Voldemorts an dem Anschlag auf das Stadion.

In der Hoffnung doch noch etwas zu finden schlug er eilig die Innenseiten auf.

"Lass es gut sein, es steht nichts über ihn drin. Ich habe auch schon gesucht", sagte Hermione, während Harry frustriert die Zeitung zuschlug und an Draco weiterreichte.

"Wie kann das sein? Er steckt dahinter, das sieht doch ein Blinder!"

"Ganz einfach, Voldemort kontrolliert den Daily Prophet. Es wird nur das abgedruckt, das er auch will. Das Bild soll den Leuten dies verdeutlichen. Obwohl klar ist, wer dahinter steckt, wird es niemand aussprechen. Die ganze Sache wird eine schreckliche Tragödie sein, mehr nicht".

Der Gryffindor seufzte, während Draco die Zeitung an Hermione zurück reichte.

"Harry? Hat Blaise dich davor nicht gewarnt?", fragte der Slytherin mit ernstem Gesicht.

Einen Moment dachte der Schwarzhaarige darüber nach, dann erinnerte er sich daran, das Parker am Abend zuvor etwas von einem Brief erwähnt hatte.

"Er wollte es zumindest… Parker hat den Brief entgegen genommen und an den Orden weiter geleitet".

"Warum haben wir nicht geholfen?", fragte Hermione, während sie ihre Tasse nervös in den Händen drehte.

"Weil… weil ich es nicht verantworten kann, noch einen von euch zu opfern", antwortete Harry und ließ den Kopf hängen.

"Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf? Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, werden wir alle kämpfen. Und jetzt sag mir nicht, wir wären hier sicher. Du weißt, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis Voldemort uns hier findet und dann können wir nur hoffen, dass Dumbledore und der Phönixorden schnell genug hier sind, um uns beizustehen".

Eiskalt durchfuhr es Harry, als er Hermiones Worte hörte, denn er wusste, dass sie wahr waren. Sie würden kämpfen müssen, da führte kein Weg dran vorbei. Irgendwann würde Voldemort sie finden und töten. Zum anderen wusste er, dass Hermiones Hoffnung auf Dumbledore vergebens war.

"Er ist tot, Hermione", sagte Draco, in seinen silbernen Augen sah Harry etwas wie Trauer aufblitzen.

"Wer?", fragte die junge Frau verwundert.

"Dumbledore… er ist gestorben… bei der Flucht aus Azkaban hat er sich… für uns geopfert".

"Was? Das… was sollen wir… Nein…", ihre Worte klangen wie Fetzen ihrer Gedanken, in einem Moment in dem ihr brillanter Verstand sie allein ließ in Unverstehen.

Ihr Augen suchten verzweifelt nach Harrys, um von ihm zu hören, dass Draco log. Doch der Gryffindor wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, zu lügen, um seine Freundin zu schonen. Dumbledore war tot und daran ließ sich nichts ändern.

"Es stimmt… er ist gestorben", von der Prophezeiung wollte Harry ihr nichts sagen. Es war so schon schwer genug damit umzugehen, da wollte er nicht auch noch ihre Blicke ertragen müssen.

Nach einiger Zeit richtete Hermione ihre warmen, braunen Augen auf ihren besten Freund.

"Das muss ein Ende haben Harry. Er muss gestoppt werden. Wenigstens so, dass er niemandem mehr weh tun kann, wenn er schon nicht stirbt. So wie er dich nicht verletzen konnte, vor fünfzehn Jahren".

Von diesem Moment an war er da. Ein Gedanke, der Harry die ganze folgende Nacht nicht mehr los lassen sollte und immer weiter an Bedeutung gewann. Ein Gedanke, an ein Ende mit Schrecken, aber immerhin ein Ende.

Es war Nachmittag und Draco hatte so etwas wie 'Mittagspause' nachdem er Neville geholfen hatte mit seiner Klasse zurecht zu kommen, was in der Tat nicht ganz einfach gewesen war. Doch mit der Zeit gewöhnte man sich an diese Art des Lebens. An diese selbst geschaffene Form der Normalität und des doch Immer-auf-der-Hut-Seins. Während die Schüler Tag um Tag so etwas wie einen normalen Tagesablauf vorgelogen bekamen spürte man doch, dass der Unterricht nur auf eines abzielte - die Kinder auf einen Kampf vor zu bereiten, der unabdingbar war.

Auch Harry nutzte viel seiner Freizeit, um weiter zu üben, was er in Hogwarts begonnen hatte, auch wenn er den wenigsten sagte, was er da übte. Gerne hätte Draco ihn weiter dabei geholfen, doch der Gryffindor hatte dies abgelehnt, der er es für zu gefährlich hielt.

Die Zauber, die er übte, konnte den Slytherin schwer verletzten, wenn nicht sogar töten, den dazu waren sie gemacht. Diesem Zweck sollten sie letztlich dienen, wenn Harry seinem Schicksal in Form von Tom Riddle gegenüber stand.

Und so hatte Draco sich daran gewöhnt seine Pausen allein zu verbringen, während Harry seine dazu nutzte, sich weiter auf den Kampf vorzubereiten.

Seufzend betrat er das Zimmer, welches er sich mit Harry teilte und ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken, während sein Blick durch den Raum streifte und an einem gefalteten Stück Pergament hängen blieb, das auf dem Schreibtisch stand und von dem er sich sicher war, dass es am Morgen noch nicht dort gewesen war.

Neugierig und ein wenig besorgt ging er darauf zu und faltete es auseinander.

Draco,

Wenn du das ließt warte ich bereits draußen hinter der Burg auf dich.

Komm allein. Es gibt etwas, das wir unbedingt besprechen müssen.

Es könnte den Kampf gegen Voldemort entscheiden, wenn ich recht habe.

Aber ich möchte nicht, dass vor der Zeit irgendjemand außer dir davon erfährt. Auch keine lauschenden Portraits.

Harry

Etwas irritiert steckte Draco das Pergament in seine Umhangtasche.

Was konnte es sein, dass der Gryffindor mit ihm besprechen musste? Was konnte so wichtig sein, dass niemand es hören durfte? Und warum gefiel ihm dieser Gedanke überhaupt nicht?

Seufzend machte Draco Malfoy sich auf den Weg nach draußen, um anzuhören, was auch immer sein Freund ihm zu sagen hatte.

Der Wind spielte mit seinem Haar und riss an seinen Roben, während Harrys Blick über das Meer glitt. Es prallte unablässig gegen die Felsen auf denen er stand. Stark und unerschütterlich… unendlich wie die See…

Und doch… alles hat ein Ende nicht wahr?

Der Gedanke hatte sich festgesetzt in seinem Kopf, hatte sein Denken vereinnahmt, denn er war die Antwort auf all seine Probleme der letzten Monate. In ihm hatte immer das Wissen geschlafen, dass er Voldemort niemals würde töten können, egal wir viel er übte. Der Lord war einfach zu stark. Aber nun bot sich ihm eine einmalige Gelegenheit. Er konnte die Vergangenheit wiederholen und Voldemort endlich vernichten.

Doch es tat weh… und es würde auch verletzen… aber diese Möglichkeit war die einzige, die sich ihm bot. Die einzige, die ihm ein Ende dieser Schrecken versprach. Ein für alle mal.

Hinter sich im Gras hörte er Schritte. Draco… er hatte den Brief also gefunden.

Der Blonde blieb neben ihm stehen und richtete seinen Blick ebenfalls auf die raue, wilde See.

"Du wolltest reden?", fragte er, seine Stimme klang ernst, aber völlig ruhig.

Harry warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Sah, wie der Wind auch an seinen Roben riss und das platinblonde Haar durcheinander brachte.

Wehmut breitete sich heißt in seinem Magen aus, doch er focht das Gefühl zurück und zwang sich, wieder auf Meer zu schauen.

"Ja, ich will mit dir reden. Vielleicht hast du bemerkt, dass ich seid gestern Morgen recht nachdenklich war…", begann der Gryffindor, machte aber eine Pause um seinem Freunde die Chance auf eine Reaktion zu geben.

"Das ist mir nicht entgangen. Du hast in der vergangenen Nacht auch nicht gut geschlafen".

Harry nickte. "Richtig. Die ganze Zeit habe ich mir Gedanken um das gemacht, was Hermione gesagt hat".

"Dass wir uns nicht ewig werden verstecken können?"

"Das auch… aber… auch andere Dinge. Ich bin zu einem Ergebnis gekommen und ich möchte, dass du mich jetzt gleich erst ausreden lässt, bevor du etwas dazu sagst, ja?"

"Verspochen".

Harry nickte kurz stumm, dann räusperte er sich und begann zu sagen, was viele nicht würden hören wollen.

"Ich kann Voldemort nicht vernichten"

"Was?", platzte Draco heraus und richtete, zum ersten Mal seit sie dort standen, seine silbernen Augen auf den Schwarzhaarigen.

"Du wolltest mich ausreden lassen", bemerkte der Goldjunge trocken und beobachtete wie Draco mürrisch nickte. "Gut. Denn es geht noch weiter. Ich habe nämlich dennoch einen Weg gefunden, wie wir Voldemort aufhalten können".

Nun machte er eine kurze Pause und blickte erneut zu seinem Freund, der ihn immer noch anstarrte.

"Und wie genau stellst du dir das vor? Wenn du es nicht kannst, wer dann? Du musst die Prophezeiung erfüllen".

"Ich muss nur für Voldemorts Vernichtung sorgen und glaub mir, das werde ich tun. Aber der Zauber, der ihn tötet wird nicht aus meinen Zauberstab kommen. Aber vielleicht sollte ich vorne anfangen"

"Ja, das solltest du. Ich kann deinem Plan nämlich nicht folgen", Draco klang mehr als unzufrieden und Harry konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln, denn er wusste, es würde noch viel schlimmer kommen.

"Folgendes: Hermione hat Recht, Voldemort sucht uns und er wird uns früher oder später auch finden. Er rechnet damit, dass wir hier ausharren, bis er uns vernichtet, denn er hält sich für den Stärkeren. Er ist der Jäger, wir sind die Gejagten. Aber er rechnet nicht damit, dass wir den Spieß umdrehen.

Damit können wir ihn und sein Dark Council überraschen. Wir werden zuerst angreifen. Mit allen, die bereit sind. Wir können nur gewinnen, wenn wir in der Überzahl sind".

"Das heißt, du hast vor mit allen Freiwilligen nach Hogwarts zu gehen und das Dark Council herauszufordern?".

"Richtig. Damit werden sie nicht rechnen und wir haben die Chance auf den ersten Schlag. Bisher haben wir uns immer recht gut gegen sie geschlagen und da waren wir wesendlich weniger Leute".

"Da hast du Recht, aber es ist gefährlich. Viele könnten sterben, ohne dass wir etwas erreichen".

"Aber wenn wir nur hier sitzen und abwarten passiert uns das Gleiche, oder?".

Einen Moment schien Draco nach zu denken, dann sah er Harry an und nickte.

"Ja… das stimmt leider. Wir würden so oder so einen Kampf verwickelt werden. Warum dann nicht den Überraschungsmoment auf unsere Seite haben. Und was hast du vor gegen Voldemort zu tun?".

"Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Die Antwort war die ganze Zeit vor meiner Nase. Voldemort kann nicht vernichtet werden, solange er in der Lage ist, selbst zu töten. Also muss ich ihm diese Möglichkeit nehmen", erklärte Harry, und spürte, wie sein Inneres sich weiter zusammen zog

"Und wie bitte willst du das tun? Ihm seinen Zauberstab weg nehmen? Ich wette er kann auch ohne zaubern".

"Darauf wette ich auch. Nein, es gibt einen anderen Weg. Einen, auf den er schon einmal hereingefallen ist. Dumbledore nannte es 'Liebe', als ich ihn das erste Mal danach fragte. Aber eigentlich ist es viel mehr als das".

"Ich kann dir immer noch nicht folgen, Harry. Was hast du vor?"

"Ich werde mich Voldemort stellen, aber nicht gegen ihn kämpfen. Wenn ich sterbe, wird euch der gleiche Schutz zuteil, den meinte Mutter auch auf mich übertrug".

Das Nächste, das Harry spürte war ein stechender Schmerz in seiner rechten Wange und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete stand Draco noch immer mit erhobener Hand vor ihm, die silbernen Augen mit Wut und Schmerz gefüllt, dass sie überzulaufen schienen.

"Das wirst du nicht tun! Niemals! Das lasse ich nicht zu! Es gibt einen anderen Weg! Du wirst nicht sterben!", Dracos Stimme war schrill vor Verzweiflung. Sein Atmen ging schwer, als koste es ihn unendlich viel Kraft sich zu beherrschen.

"Aber versteh doch! Ich werde so oder so sterben! Er ist zu stark! Ich kann ihn nicht besiegen. Aber wenn ich sterbe. Wenn ich mich opfere, für dich, für Hermione, für die Schüler, für ganz England, dann seid ihr sicher. Er wird euch nicht mehr anrühren können. Er kann euch nicht schaden. So wie er mir nicht schaden konnte. Und dann, Draco, dann hast du die Chance ihn zu töten. Ich habe meine Prophezeiung erfüllt und dafür gesorgt, dass er vernichtet wird und du führst den finalen Schlag gegen ihn. Das wird England den Frieden zurückgeben", versuchte Harry zu erklären. Sein Herz zog sich mit jedem Wort weiter zusammen, als er zusehen musste, wie der Schmerz in Dracos Augen wuchs.

"Es muss einen anderen Weg geben. Ich werde für dich sterben. Dann kannst du ihn töten!", schlug der Slytherin vor, doch Harry konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

"Nein. Das würde die Prophezeiung nicht erlauben. Ich muss es tun. Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass er getötet werden kann, und das kann er nur, wenn er nicht mehr angreifen kann".

Draco lege eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, sein Griff fühlte sich an wie Stahl und Eis zugleich.

"Dann gehen wir weg, weit weg. An einen Ort, an dem Voldemort keine Macht hat", sagte er, seine Stimme klang entschlossen, also wollte er keine Widerworte hören.

"Das geht nicht. Er würde uns finden. Wir würden ein Leben auf der Flucht führen. Jeder Schatten eine Gefahr, niemals den richtigen Namen nennend, immer vorsichtig, immer angespannt. Nein Draco, das wäre kein Leben. Und eines Tages würde er uns finden. Was dann? Sterben?. Nein. Das können wir nicht tun. Das kann ich nicht tun. Chosen-One. Aus der Nummer komme ich nicht raus. Ich habe nur die Wahl zwischen sterben und England untergehen lassen oder sterben und dafür Sorge tragen, dass Voldemort vernichtet wird".

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Draco sich auf dem Absatz um und ließ den Gryffindor im Wind allein zurück.

Seufzend ließ Harry sich auf den Klippenrand sinken.

Was hatte er denn erwartet? Freudengeschrei? Immerhin hatte er vor sich zu opfern. Und auch wenn es weh tat, er würde es tun müssen. Er wollte sicher sein, dass Draco in einer Welt leben konnte, in der Frieden herrschte.

Wenn er schon sterben musste, dann sollte sein Tod einen Sinn haben.

Und während er so da saß und sich in Gedanken bereits vom Leben verabschiede rollte eine einsame Träne seine Wange hinab.

Die eine Träne, die er vergießen würde, um das, das Lily Potter mit ihrem Leben geschützt hatte… sein Leben.

Kapitel22 Ende


	24. Kapitel23 The Dark Council

Kapitel23 The Dark Council

Schwarze Nacht hüllte Hogwarts ein und tiefhängende Wolken zogen über den Himmel, während Lucius Malfoy an der gewohnten runden Tafel, in der ehemaligen Großen Halle von Hogwarts saß.

Seine Kapuze hatte er tief ins Gesicht gezogen, ebenso wie die elf anderen Anwesenden im Raum. Als Fremder hätte er keinen von ihnen erkennen könne, doch er war schon so lange ein treuer Gefolgsmann Voldemorts, dass er auch den Rest des Dark Councils gut genug kannte, um sie an anderen Dingen zu erkennen, als an ihren Gesichtern.

Der heutige Abend war außerdem nur ihnen verschrieben und sonst niemandem. Nur das Dark Council hatte Zutritt zu dieser Versammlung, denn was Voldemort zu sagen hatte, hing mit Sicherheit mit der Ermordung Harry Potters zusammen.

Dennoch was Lucius sicher, dass der kleine Zögling der Familie Lestrange, Blaise, früher oder später auch von diesen geheimen Unterredungen erfahren würde. Rabastan war recht durchschaubar, was solche Dinge anging und noch immer fragte sich der Herr der Familie Malfoy was an dem ehemaligen Freund seines verräterischen Sohnes so besonders sein sollte, dass man ihm dermaßen viel zu Teil werden ließ.

Ein Räuspern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Alle Blicke im Raum richteten sich auf den Mann vor ihnen. Er stand an seinem Platz der Tafel, die Kapuze ebenso ins Gesicht gezogen und blickte auf sie alle herab, während sich seine roten Augen vor Vergnügen weiteten.

"Eine glorreiche Ära hat begonnen! Das Schluss ist unser! Das Ministerium ist unser! Ebenso der Daily Prophet! Albus Dumbledore ist tot! Nun fehlt nur noch eines - Harry Potter. Doch ich hätte euch alle heute Abend nicht zusammen gerufen, wenn ich nicht bereits wüsste, wie man den Jungen ein und für alle mal ausschalten kann".

Er lachte hoch und selbstgefällig, die Hände hatte er ausgebreitet, die Kapuze fiel ihm vom Kopf, als er diesen triumphierend in den Nacken legte und die Nüstern blähten sich freudig. Dann stemmte er die Hände auf den Tisch und atmete geräuschvoll aus.

"Ich werde mich noch heute Abend auf meine Mission begeben, von der ich erst zurückkehre, wenn Harry Potter tot im Staub zu meinen Füßen liegt. Diesmal wird ihn niemand retten können! Niemand! Hörst du Potter, diesmal stirbst du! Genau wie deine Mugglemutter!"

Erneut füllte das Lachen den Raum. Kein anderer Laut war zu hören, während das Dark Council zusah, wie ihrer aller Herr und Meister sich immer weiter in seinem Wahnsinn verlor.

Erst nach Minuten räusperte sich Rowle.

"MyLord, verzeiht die Frage, aber, wie wollt ihr Potter in die Hände bekommen? Schließlich ist sein Unterschlupf zur Zeit noch nicht bekannt, auch wenn daran mit Detection-Charms unter Hochdruck gearbeitet wird".

Voldemorts Lachen verstummte und er richtete seine roten Augen auf den Death Eater, der es gewagt hatte Kritik an seinem Plan zu äußern. Lucius blickte zu Rowle und erwartete bereits einen wütenden Ausbruch seines Meisters, doch dieser blieb aus.

Als der Lord zu sprechen begann, klang seine Stimme gespielt sanft und freundlich.

"In all meiner Güte, werde ich dir deine Dummheit verzeihen, Rowle und dir erklären, wie es mir möglich ist, an Potter heran zu kommen.

Der Junge hat eine fatale Schwäche, die ihn den Kopf kosten wird. Er ist ein Menschenfreund und er wird versuchen, unseren kleinen Gast, Ayliv, zu befreien. Dieses Mädchen wird der Nagel zu seinem Sarg".

Erneut erfüllte Voldemorts Lachen den Raum und auch Lucius fühlte eine gewisse Genugtuung. Mit Sicherheit würde sein verräterischer Sohn dem Goldjungen in den Kampf folgen und damit ebenfalls in die Falle tappen.

Es gab wahrlich Anlass zu feiern, an diesem Tag.

Die Sonne neigte sich bereits dem Horizont entgegen, als Remus durch die Eingangshalle der irischen Burg schritt, um das Büro von Merik Parker aufzusuchen.

Eigentlich hatte er schon viel früher herkommen wollen, um nach Harry zu sehen, aber die diversen Beerdigungen der vergangenen Tage hatte ihn aufgehalten. Noch immer konnte er es kaum fassen, dass Albus Dumbledore, den er immer für unverwüstlich gehalten hatte, nun kalt und tot unter der Erde lag und direkt neben ihm Amos Diggory, der seinem Sohn in den Tod gefolgt war und nun eine trauernde Witwe hinterließ, die ihre gesamte Familie verloren hatte.

Und doch hatte ihn der Gedanke an Harry wieder eingeholt, dem er immer noch eine Erklärung für eine Prophezeiung schuldete, die er ihm nicht geben konnte. Dumbledore hatte sich niemandem anvertraut und auch sein Nachlass hatte nichts ergeben.

Nun also würde er sich dieser Unterhaltung stellen und hoffen, den Gryffindor milde stimmen zu können.

Er klopfte kurz an der Bürotür, die ihn zu Merik Parker führen würde und beobachtete, wie diese sich von allein öffnete, bevor er den Raum betrat.

Sein jüngerer Nachfolger blickte von einem Schriftstück auf, das vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag.

"Guten Abend Remus, was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Merik, während er sich von einem Stuhl erhob und um den Tisch herum ging.

"Ehrlich gesagt, ich wollte zu Harry. Sehen, wie es ihm geht und wie er die Nachrichten aufgenommen hat", antwortete der ältere der beiden.

Merik verzog kurz das Gesicht, dann seufzte er.

"Harry sitzt im Klassenraum der Viertklässler und brütet etwas aus, über das er mit mir nicht spricht. Er spricht eigentlich mit niemandem so richtig und Malfoy ist auch nicht gerade gesprächig, genauso wenig wie Hermione".

"Du denkst, es geht etwas vor sich, dass die drei unter einander ausmachen wollen?"

"Ja, die drei sind der Kopf dieser Sache. Ohne Malfoy und Hermione geht Harry keinen Schritt auf diesem steinigen Weg. Ohne sie, kein Sieg über Voldemort".

Remus nickte langsam und nachdenklich.

"Dann sollte ich vielleicht mit ihm reden, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass ich viel bewirken kann. Sirius wäre uns manchmal wahrlich eine große Hilfe".

Merik Parker nickte ebenfalls, sagte aber nichts.

Harry saß an seinem Schreibtisch im Klassenzimmer der Viertklässler. Vor ihm lagen allerhand Pergamentbögen, auf denen er sich die Einzelheiten notiert hatte, die für seinen kommenden Plan wichtig sein würden.

Immer wieder verwarf er Ideen und setzte sie neu auf. Alles war besser, als in seinem Zimmer auf Draco zu treffen, der noch immer versuchte, das Unumgängliche zu verhindern.

Seit ihrem Gespräch vor zwei Tagen, hatten die beiden kaum gesprochen und Harry jede freie Minute mit Arbeit gefüllt, sodass er erst ins Bett ging, wenn Draco schon schlief.

Die Spannung zwischen ihnen zehrte an seinen Nerven und auch Hermione blieb nicht verborgen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, doch weder er noch Draco waren bereit mit der jungen Frau darüber zu sprechen. Er wollten die Gewissheit haben, wie dieser Kampf ausgehen würde, bevor er ein Wort darüber verlor.

Wieder einmal zerknüllte Harry einen Pergamentbogen und warf ihn vor sich auf den Boden. Es war zum Verrückt werden. Genervt fuhr er sich mit den Händen durchs Haar und seufzte, als es leise an der Tür klopfte.

Als der Gryffindor den Blick nach rechts wandte, um zu sehen, wer ihn störte, erkannte er Remus Lupin, der im Türrahmen lehnte und nun auf ihn zukam.

"Guten Abend, Harry. Wenn das Unterricht ist, den du da vorbereitest, dann sollte ich wohl Nachhilfe bei meinem ehemaligen Schüler nehmen", sagte der Werwolf und lächelte freundlich.

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass der Freund seiner Eltern nur versuchte, die Situation zu entspannen, aber es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen, denn Harry war kaum in der Lage den Humor der Worte zu erfassen. Zu sehr kreisten seine Gedanken immer wieder um das, was vor ihm lag.

Als Remus erkannte, dass sein Lächeln nicht erwidert wurde, erstarb auch das seine und er kam weiter auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler zu, der noch immer am Schreibtisch saß.

"Guten Abend, Remus. Was führt dich her?", fragte Harry völlig ernst und unbeeindruckt.

Der Werwolf kam weiter auf ihn zu, sein müdes Gesicht war diesmal völlig ernst, während er sich von einem der Tische einen Stuhl nahm, diesen vor dem Schreibtisch platzierte, sich drauf setzte und die Hände auf der Tischplatte faltete.

"Ich will mit dir reden", sagte er in ruhigem Ton, kein Schalk und kein Witz traten in seine Augen.

Harry lehnte sich seufzend zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf.

"Über was?", wollte er wissen und zog dabei eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Über was wohl? Dumbledore ist tot. Ich denke diese Tatsache ist ein Gespräch wert".

Die warmen Augen des älteren Mannes bohrten sich in Harrys, und der Schwarzhaarige löste seine Arme, um sich seinem Gegenüber entgegen zu lehnen.

"Ich denke, darüber muss nicht gesprochen werden. Dumbledore ist tot, daran ist nichts zu machen, egal wie lange man darüber spricht. Das bringt ihn auch nicht wieder", der Schwarzhaarige wusste, wie hart seine Worte klangen, aber er hatte keine Zeit mehr zu trauern. Er musste einen Plan aufstellen, an dessen Ende sein eigener Tod stehen würde.

"Ich denke schon, dass wir reden sollten. Ich habe nämlich auch gehört, dass es dir seit der Nachricht nicht gut geht", erwiderte Remus ernst.

"Das hat weniger mit Dumbledore zu tun, als viel mehr mit dieser verdammten Prophezeiung. Alle, die in diesem Krieg gestorben sind und noch sterben werden, taten es meinetwegen. Wir oft habe ich mich damit getröstet, dass sie auch gekämpft hätten, wenn ich sie nicht angeführt hätte. Aber das stimmt nicht, nicht wahr? Nur WEIL ich sie angetrieben haben konnten sie kämpfen und sterben. Es ist meine Schuld! Meine verdammte Schuld! Wie alles! Wie Sirius!", wütend schlug Harry mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

"Das darfst nicht sagen! Nicht einmal denken! Sie alle wollten das! Dich trifft keine Schuld", versuchte sein ehemaliger Lehrer ihn zu beruhigen, doch Harrys Inneres tobte.

All die Gedanken, die ihm in den Nächten den Schlaf geraubt hatten und die er in Arbeit zu ersticken versucht hatte, drängten nach vorn. Wie eine Flut, die gegen seine inneren Barrieren drückte.

"Ach nein? Ist es nicht? Wenn ICH es nicht angeregt hätte, wären diese Leute nie mitgekommen, sie hätten nicht kämpfen können, denn die Prophezeiung stand ihnen im Weg. Ohne mich würden sie noch leben!"

"Das ist Unsinn! Sie wollten kämpfen und sie wussten, dass der Tod ein möglicher Ausgang des Kampfes sein würde. Auch ich würde sterben wollen, wenn mein Tod dieser Welt etwas bringen würde", Remus Augen bohrten sich in Harrys, doch noch mehr waren es seine Worte, die sich im Gehirn des jungen Mannes festsetzten.

"Gilt das auch für mich?", flüsterte er, zum ersten mal auf Legitimation seines Plans hoffend.

"Wie meinst du das?", Remus zog die Brauen zusammen und seine braunen Augen musterten Harry fragend.

"Darf auch ich sterben, wenn es dieser Welt etwas bringt?"

Remus lehnte sich seufzend auf seinem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete den Schwarzhaarigen ernst und lange.

Harry glaubte schon, er würde keine Antwort mehr bekommen, als sein Gegenüber sich wieder zu ihm vorbeugte und sagte: "Ist das der Grund, warum du dich von Hermione und Malfoy zurückziehst?".

Erstaunt zog der Gryffindor die Brauen zusammen.

"Erstens: Woher weißt du, dass ich mit Malfoy befreundet bin und Zweitens: Woher willst du wissen, ob ich mich zurückziehe?", seine Stimme klang härter und schärfer als gewollt, aber im Nachhinein tat es ihm nicht leid.

Seine Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt und das schon seit Tagen und mit jeder weiteren Sekunde wurde sein Geduldsfaden dünner, was zwangläufig dazu führte, dass er schneller die Nerven verlor.

"Ganz einfach, Dumbledore hat mir erzählt, dass du dich mit Malfoy angefreundet hast und das diese Freundschaft entscheidend ist für diesen Krieg und zweitens hat Merik mir erzählt, dass du mit Malfoy und Hermione im Moment nicht so gut auskommst und nach deiner Frage von eben, kann ich mir denken warum. Sie wollen dich beschützen".

Harry seufzte, etwas in ihn fühlte sich plötzlich völlig taub an, als sei es kein Teil seiner selbst, aber er wusste nicht was es war.

"Hermione weiß von nichts… ich habe nur Draco eingeweiht… und er… kam mir nicht sehr entgegen…"

"Was hast du ihm gesagt?", wollte Remus wissen, Sorge stand in seinen Augen und Harry konnte ihn verstehen, auch wenn es ihm nicht wirklich gefiel.

"Dass ich vorhabe zu sterben und mit meinem Tod Voldemorts Fall zu ermöglichen".

Erneut seufzte Remus.

"Harry, ich verstehe was du vor hast und in manchem Momenten ist der Tod vielleicht das einzige, das uns das Weiterleben ermöglicht. Aber nicht jeder kann diese Tatsache sachlich betrachten. Deine Freunde lieben dich, sie werden alles tun, um deinen Tod zu verhindern und du kannst und darfst von ihnen nichts anderes erwarten. Du wirst sie brauchen, bis zum allerletzten Moment", die Stimme des Werwolfs klang schwer, als versuche er, aufkommende Tränen zurückzuhalten.

"Dann ist es für dich in Ordnung, dass ich sterbe?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige, die grünen Augen beinahe flehend auf seinen früheren Lehrer gerichtet, in der Hoffnung wenigstens einen Menschen zu treffen, der seinen Plan gutheißen würde.

"Nein Harry, es ist nicht in Ordnung. Es ist niemals in Ordnung, wenn ein junger Mann, wie du es bist, von seinem eigenen Tod spricht. Aber ich kenne dich und ich weiß, dass du jeden nötigen Schritt gehen wirst, um Voldemort zu vernichten. Und ich weiß auch, dass du das nicht einfach so tust. Es ist ein schwerer Schritt und er erfordert den wohl größten Mut, den ein Mensch aufbringen kann. Nichts wiegt schwerer, als die bewusste Entscheidung ein gesundes und lebenswertes Leben zu opfern. Daher werde ich dir keine weiteren Steine in den Weg legen, es dir nicht noch schwerer machen", das erste Lächeln, seit ihr Gespräch begonnen hatte und doch eines das grotesk schief auf Remus Gesicht saß und deutlich seine Trauer widerspiegelte.

Harry nickte leicht. Er fühlte sich plötzlich schwer und müde. Die dunklen Gedanken, an sein herannahendes Ende schienen wie dunkle Wolken über ihm zu kreisen und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass es Zeit war, sich bei Draco für seinen Egoismus zu entschuldigen.

"Ich… danke dir, Remus. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, wäre ich jetzt gern ein wenig allein…".

Der Werwolf nickte ebenfalls und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

"Pass auf dich auf, Harry…"

Draco saß auf dem Bett, das er sich für gewöhnlich mit Harry teile, hatte die Knie angewinkelt und den Blick auf ein Buch gerichtet.

Es war bereits nach neun am Abend und dunkel draußen.

Ein seufzen entkam seinen halb geschlossenen Lippen. In zwei Stunden würde er schlafen gehen, wieder mal ohne dass Harry bei ihm wäre, denn dieser kam zur zeit erst ins Bett, wenn Draco schon lange schlief.

Seit Tagen hatten sie kaum gesprochen und wenn der Slytherin ehrlich war, so war diesmal zu stolz einen Schritt auf seinen Freund zu zumachen; zumindest nicht, bis dieser nicht von diesem dummen Plan, sich selbst zu opfern, ablassen würde.

Geräuschvoll öffnete sich das Portraitloch. Draco zog die Brauen zusammen und richtete seinen Blick auf den jungen Mann der gerade ins Zimmer kam.

"Du bist zu früh, ich schlafe noch nicht", der Blonde wusste, dass es unfair war, das zu sagen, denn Harry war es sich auch nicht leicht gefallen, sich so zu verhalten und zu einem Streit gehörten immer zwei nicht wahr? Draco hätte auch einfach wach bleiben können, bis sein Freund kam und dann hätten sie reden können, aber er hatte sich dagegen entschieden.

"Das hatte ich gehofft", antwortete Harry, während er auf das Bett zu ging und sich auf der Kante niederließ.

Draco senkte das Buch und seufzte.

"Denkst du also, dass wir endlich über diese Sache reden können?"

Der Gryffindor nickte langsam, fast zaghaft.

"Ja, ich denke es ist Zeit, dass wir ein klärendes Gespräch führen… Es… tut mir leid. Ich war egoistisch. Ich wollte, dass du mich verstehst und die Notwendigkeit meines Sterbens ebenso siehst wie ich es tue. Aber das kann ich nicht verlangen. Ich würde genauso reagieren, wie du es tust, wenn die Rollen vertauscht wären. Verzeih mir, ich hätte Rücksicht nehmen müssen", Harrys grüne Augen wirkten einen Moment lang völlig dumpf und Draco konnte nicht anders, als zu Nicken.

"Hör zu, Harry. Ich verstehe, warum du so gehandelt hast, aber bitte vergiss nicht, dass Heldengeschichten nicht immer mit dem Tod des Helden enden müssen. Wenn sich dir die Gelegenheit eröffnet, ihn doch noch zu besiegen, ohne dabei zu sterben, dann bitte tu es. Tu es für mich, wenn du es schon nicht für dich tust. Und bitte, erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich es gut finde, wenn mein Freund davon spricht, sich zu opfern, ja?".

"Das werde ich nicht mehr. Ob mein Tod unausweichlich ist oder nicht, wird sich in der Sekunde entscheiden, in der ich ihm gegenüber stehe. Und bis dahin, werde ich für Englands Zukunft kämpfen".

"Wir haben so lange hier für gekämpft. Ich habe meine Mutter verloren, um diesen Krieg für uns zu entscheiden. Und mit 'uns' meine ich nicht den Widerstand, sondern dich und mich. Wir werden eine Lösung finden".

Draco lächelte. Erleichterung machte sich ihn breit, wenn sie auch nicht alle dunklen Gedanken vertreiben konnte. Vielleicht gab es doch noch Hoffnung für sie alle. Vielleicht würde es eine Zukunft geben, in der er mit Harry zusammen leben konnte. Aber nur vielleicht…

Blaise Zabini saß in einem großen Sessel in der Bibliothek der Malfoys. Neben ihm knisterte ein gemütliches Feuer und in der Hand hielt er ein Glas Wein. Es hätte ein nahezu perfekter Abend sein können, wenn der andere Mann nicht gewesen wäre, der ihm gegenüber im anderen Sessel saß und ebenfalls ein Weinglas in der Hand hielt.

„Du hast viel gelernt in den letzten Wochen, Blaise", sagte Rabastan Lestrange anerkennend. Ein kurzes, freundloses Lächeln huschte über seine dünnen Lippen.

„Das habe ich deiner guten Anleitung zu verdanken", erwiderte der Italiener und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„In der Tat, das hast du. Und weil ich mir sicher bin, dass du schon sehr bald in unseren Rängen aufsteigen wirst, werde ich dich in etwas einweihen, das außer dir nur das Dark Council und der Lord selbst wissen".

Blaise spürte, wie sich seine Eingeweide zu verknoten begannen. Ihm wurde warm und er konnte nur hoffen, dass seine plötzliche Unruhe dem anderen Zauberer entging.

„Eine große Ehre, ich weiß Blaise. Aber für einen DeathEater mit deinem Potenzial durchaus angemessen", säuselte Rabastan, während sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit machte.

Der jüngere der beiden wusste, dass er solch ein Angebot nicht ausschlagen konnte, ohne sich verdächtig zu machen. Er wusste aber auch, dass solch ein Wissen große Gefahr barg.

„Ich danke dir, für dein Vertrauen", erwiderte Blaise, seine Stimme klang zum Glück ruhig und kontrolliert, wie er es gewollt hatte.

„Der Lord hat einen Weg gefunden, wie er Potter in die Falle locken kann. Er hat sich bereits auf den Weg gemacht, um alles vorzubreiten. In wenigen Tagen, so sagt er, ist der Krieg vorbei und dann können wir endlich beginnen, diese Welt nach unseren Vorstellungen zu formen", Rabastans Grinsen lag irgendwo zwischen Vergnügen und Boshaftigkeit.

Blaise nickte bloß, während sein Magen sich schmerzhaft zusammen zu ziehen schien. Er musste Potter bescheid geben, bevor dieser in die Falle tappte!

„so lange der Lord nicht da ist, führt das Dark Council die DeathEater an, was würdest du davon halten, wenn ich dich in den nächsten Tagen ein wenig einspanne und du lernst, was es bedeutet ein Mitglied der Führung zu sein?".

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre", Blaise glaubte seine Zunge würde sich verknoten, während er versuchte die Worte auszusprechen. Wie sollte er jemanden warnen, wenn er ständig unter Beobachtung war?

Remus letzter Besuch in Irland war erst wenige Tage her und doch saß er nun in Harrys Zimmer in einem gemütlichen roten Sessel am Kamin.

Vor einer Stunde hatte ihn der Patronus des jungen Mannes erreicht und er hatte Minvera bescheid gegeben, dass er für eine Weile fort musste.

Nun saß er hier und ihm gegenüber saßen Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy beide mit ernsten Gesichtern und scheinbar etwas besorgt.

„Remus, wir müssen reden", sagte der Schwarzhaarige, seine grünen Augen undurchdringlich und hart wie selten.

„Worüber? Was gibt es?", Remus schielte kurz zu Draco Malfoy, der auf Harrys Stuhllehne saß wie ein Beschützer. Die Anwesendheit des ehemaligen DeathEater störte den Werwolf wenn er ehrlich war. Die silbernen Augen musterten ihn mit einem Blick, der ihm nicht gefiel. ‚Krümm ihm ein Haar und ich töte dich' schienen sie zu sagen und Remus kam nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, was zwischen den beiden ehemaligen Feinden vorgefallen war, dass sie nun enge Freunde geworden waren.

„Wir werden ihn den Kampf ziehen und ich will sicher sein, dass der Orden hinter uns steht. Dass wir Seite an Seite kämpfen, wenn ich bereit bin alles aufzugeben, um Voldemort zu vernichten. Ich will und ich werde kein Himmelfahrtskommando leiten", Harry klang entschlossen, entschlossener als Remus ihn je zuvor erlebt hatte. Was auch immer die letzten Monate aus ihm gemacht hatten, er war zum Anführer gereift.

„Harry, du solltest eigentlich wissen, dass wir immer hinter dir stehen. Ich werde mit Minerva reden, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass wir alle geschlossen hinter dir stehen werden. Dieser Krieg muss ein Ende finden".

Der Gryffindor nickte nur, wie guter Geschäftsmann, der die Freude über den abgeschlossenen Vertrag hinter eiserner Zurückhaltung verstecken wollte. Aber freute Harry sich überhaupt? Oder verlange dieser Krieg ihm so viel ab, dass er am Ende den ultimativen Preis zahlen musste?

„Wie sieht dein Plan aus?", fragte Remus, seine Stimme klang besorgt und ein wenig unsicher. Immer wieder huschte sein Blick zu Malfoy, der ihm immer mehr wie eine Salzsäule erschien.

„Wir werden sie geschlossen angreifen. Ich bin sicher, dass Voldemort sich nicht ins Getümmel werfen wird. Er will mich allein. Er will nicht, dass jemand sieht, dass er sich schwer damit tun könnte, mich zu töten. Draco und ich werden ihn erledigen, während ihr euch im die DeathEater kümmert. Schauplatz wird Hogwarts sein".

Nun kam der Werwolf wahrlich nicht mehr umhin Malfoy einen Moment lang offen zu mustern. Harry zog den blonden Teufel soweit ins Vertrauen, dass er ihn mit zum entscheidenden Kampf nahm.

„Gut, ich werde Minerva in Kenntnis setzen und erwarte deinen Patronus in Kürze", Remus klang genau wie er sich fühlte, etwas überfordert. Er würde die Entscheidungen des Gryffindor nicht in Frage stellen, aber gegen die nagende Sorge konnte er nichts tun. Draco Malfoy war ein DeathEater, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Was also hatte dazu geführt, dass er die Seiten gewechselt hatte?

Harry stand vor den versammelten Mitgliedern der DA und ließ seinen Blick über die ernsten Gesichter schweifen.

Das Treffen fand außer der Reihe statt, denn der Gryffindor wollte keine wichtige Trainingszeit opfern, um diese Sache zu besprechen. Und er hatte verlangt, dass wirklich alle da sein sollten. Auch Arthur Weasley, Fudge und Ollivander waren unter den Anwesenden, genauso wie Merik Parker, der hinten in einer Ecke stand und mit nichtssagendem Gesichtsausdruck das Gesehen beobachtete.

Wenn der Gryffindor ehrlich war, machte sich Nervosität in ihm breit. Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass er Zustimmung für seinen Plan erhalten würde, denn der Einsatz würde weit über die DA hinaus gehen.

Rechts und links von ihm standen wie immer Draco und Hermione. Die einzigen Menschen, die er bereits eingeweiht hatte. Nur den Teil mit dem Sterben hatte er seiner besten Freundin nicht gesagt. Er wollte nicht, dass auch sie es ihm noch schwerer machen würde, denn noch immer war er sich sicher, dass er nicht überleben würde.

Leises Gemurmel erfüllte den Raum, bis Harry sich geräuschvoll räusperte und so alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Sämtliche Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

"Guten Abend Mitglieder der DA, Guten Abend an unsere Gäste. Sicher wundert ihr euch, dass ich dieses Treffen einberufen habe. Und sicher wundert ihr euch auch, dass heute Fremde mit anwesend sind, die bisher nie teil hatten, an den Sitzungen der DA. Ich verstehe, dass euch das verwirrt, aber ich bin hier, um für Klarheit zu sorgen".

Harry ließ den Blick schweifen. Einige Wenige nickten zustimmend, alle anderen blickten den Gryffindor schweigend und regungslos, aber aufmerksam, an.

"Also, der Grund für dieses Treffen ist folgender: Wir verstecken uns hier seit vier Monaten und wenn wir alle ehrlich sind, ist es ein Wunder das Voldemort uns noch nicht gefunden hat. Seine Leute suchen nach uns, und es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie uns hier finden werden. Wir können uns nicht ewig verstecken. Aber wollen wir warten, bis zu dem Tag, an dem die DeathEater an unsere Pforte klopfen? Wollen wir von ihnen überrascht werden? Im Schlaf? So, wie bei ihrem letzten Angriff? Ich würde sagen, nein, das wollen wir nicht. Oder ist jemand anderer Meinung?"

Ein weiterer Blick durch den Raum zeigte bloß Kopfschütteln, noch immer sprach niemand.

"Gut. Und wenn wir verhindern wollen, dass Voldemort irgendwann auf unserer Türschwelle erscheint müssen wir ihm zuvorkommen. Wir müssen den ersten Schritt machen. Wir müssen ihn angreifen. Damit wird er nie rechnen, genauso wenig seine DeathEater. Sie wären völlig überrascht, denn sie gehen davon aus, dass wir uns bis zum letzten Tag verstecken.".

Nun ging ein Raunen durch den Raum und die Anwesenden begannen fragende Blicke unter einander auszutauschen. Angst schien sich wie ein Schleier über sie zu legen und die Luft wurde plötzlich dünn.

"Ich verstehe es, wenn ihr Angst habt. Aber ich versichere euch, er wird uns finden und dann sind im Nachteil. So haben wir eine Chance ihn zu vernichten".

"Harry hat recht. Hier zu sitzen, wie die Maus in der Falle, wird niemandem helfen", Merik Parker hatte das Wort ergriffen. Er löste sich aus seiner Ecke und trat nach vorn zu Harry, Draco und Hermione.

"Vielen werden sterben, aber wenn wir angreifen werden die Opfer höchstwahrscheinlich geringer sein".

"Können wir denn überhaupt gewinnen? Oder wird das ein Himmelfahrtskommando?", fragte Dean, Angst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Harry konnte ihn gut verstehen. Die Aussicht auf den Krieg machte ihm auch nicht gerade Mut, aber wenn sie jemals in Frieden leben wollten, würden sie dafür kämpfen müssen.

"Es ist kein Himmelfahrtskommando. Wir haben gute Chancen diese Sache für uns zu entscheiden", antwortete der Gryffindor, seine Stimme klang sicherer, als er sich selbst fühlte.

Hatten sie eine Chance? Oder führte er all die Menschen, die er liebte ins Verderben? Was wäre, wenn er sich doch wehren würde? Was wenn Voldemort ihn dann tötete? Es würde keinen Schutz bedeuten. Sein Opfer wäre umsonst. Alle in diesem Raum wären verloren. Aber er musste das Risiko eingehen.

Dean nickte.

"Wenn wir wirklich eine Chance haben, dann sollten wir sie nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Und wir müssen schnell sein. Schneller als Voldemort. Ich sage wir kämpfen!"

Zustimmender Jubel wurde laut, unterbrochen von einem Räuspern weiter hinten im Raum. Fudge meldete sich zu Wort. Er hatte die Brauen tief zusammen gezogen und sein Stirn wurde von Falten durchfurcht.

"Mr. Potter, das sind noch Kinder, die Sie da in den Krieg führen. Wie können Sie glauben, eine Chance zu haben, wenn nicht mal das Ministerium seiner Gier entkommen konnte? Nicht einmal Dumbledore konnte ihn aufhalten".

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging Harry mit großen Schritten durch den Raum. Alle Blick folgten ihm und jeder schien den Atem an zu halten, als der Gryffindor vor dem ehemaligen Minister for Magic stehen blieb.

"Weder Sie, noch Dumbledore hatten eine Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Ich hingegen schon, falls sie es vergessen haben. Und genau das werde ich tun", seine Stimme war scharf wie geschliffener Stahl. Ausdruck der Wut, die in ich hoch gekocht war, als der ältere Mann die Stimme gegen ihn erhoben hatte.

"Vergessen Sie nicht, wem Sie ihr Leben verdanken, Fudge".

Ohne den ehemaligen Minister eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, ging Harry auf seinen Platz zurück und nickte den restlichen Anwesenden zu.

"Ich werde euch meine Vorgehensweise erläutern und dann könnt ihr entscheiden, ob wir es versuchen werden, oder nicht. Aber es muss euch bewusst sein, dass wir vielleicht keine weitere Gelegenheit bekommen werden, darüber nachzudenken".

"Der Plan ist folgender. Der Phönixorden wurde bereits informiert, sie werden uns begleiten. Wir werden ALLE nach Hogwarts gehen, dort hat Voldemort eine Art Hauptquartier eingerichtet. Wir werden ihn und seine DeathEater überraschen. Sie rechnen nicht mit einem Angriff unsererseits, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie glauben, wir würden uns hier so lange verstecken, bis sie uns finden und damit werden wir sie überraschen können. Ihr werdet, zusammen mit dem Orden die DeathEater in Schach halten. Versucht sie, soweit es geht unschädlich zu machen, aber vergesst dabei nie, dass eure Sicherheit im Vordergrund steht. Ich werde es mit Voldemort aufnehmen. Wenn er gefallen ist, werdet ihr leichtes Spiel mit seinen Anhängern haben".

Als Harry geendet hatte blickten ihn alle Anwesenden gespannt an.

Arthur Weasley räusperte sich ganz hinten.

"Harry, du hast einen Plan, wie du Voldemort vernichten kannst?", fragte er, Unglauben schwang in seiner Stimme mit und zum ersten Mal fragte Harry sich, wie viele Leute, die ihn immer dazu animierten, wirklich daran glaubten, er können gewinnen. Scheinbar nur die Wenigsten.

"Ja, das habe ich. Aber ich werde diesen Plan nicht im Detail erläutern. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Sache, zwischen Voldemort und mir. Es sei euch versichert, dass der Lord nach dem Kampf gefallen sein wird", antwortete der Gryffindor und warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Draco, der wie versteinert da stand.

"Ich werde dir helfen! Nur hier sitzen und abwarten bringt uns aus nicht weiter", sagte Pavati Patil, löste sich von ihrem Platz und stellte sich hinter Harry auf. Ihr folgte gleich darauf auch ihre Schwester Padama, zusammen mit Dean Thomas.

"Was ist, wenn es uns allen so ergeht, wie Cho?", rief Michael Corner, er sah noch immer mitgenommen aus, vom Tod seiner Freundin.

"Michael, ich werde nicht lügen. Es kann gut sein, dass nicht alle von uns zurückkehren werden. Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass wir für unsere Zukunft kämpfen. Für England und dafür das spätere Generationen von Zauberern in einer friedlichen Zukunft leben können, ohne unsere Sorgen. Wer in diesem Krieg stirbt, der stirbt für ganz England und dessen Zukunft. Wem dieses Wissen nicht ausreicht, dem kann auch ich nicht helfen".

"Cho ist für England gestorben, also bin ich bereit es auch zu tun", Michael Corner folgte Pavatis Beispielt und kurze Zeit später war klar, dass die gesamte DA in den Kampf ziehen würde. Nun galt es nur noch, jene Freiwilligen unter den Schülern ab der vierten Klasse zu finden.

Draco blickte von der Seite zu seinem Freund, der sich erneut bereit machte, seine Rede zu halten. Diesmal allerdings nicht vor der DA, sondern vor den versammelten Schülern ab der vierten Klasse.

Die grauen Augen des Slytherin blieben unweigerlich auf Pansy, Amanda und Millicent hängen. Er hatte mit keiner der drei gesprochen, seit er in der Burg war und er wusste nicht, was sie von seinem Seitenwechsel halten würden, geschweige denn von seinem vertrauten Umgang mit Harry Potter.

Offiziell waren sie gute Freunde geworden, weil Draco sich gegen den Lord gestellt hatte. Niemand wusste, dass diese Freundschaft mehr als das war. Niemand außer Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Parker und Draco. Fünf Personen. Von denen eine nicht da war. Vermutlich hatte Dumbledore davon gewusst, aber auch er hatte sein Leben bereits gegeben. Genau wie Dracos Mutter.

„Ich weiß ihr seid erstaunt über all das hier. Aber ich muss euch bitten, mir zu zuhören", Harry Stimme klang beinahe brüchig. Draco legte ihm einen Moment lang die rechte Hand auf die Schulter, in der Hoffnung, dies würde seinem Freund Kraft geben.

„Seit Monaten verstecken wir uns und warten, dass Voldemorts Leute uns finden und aufreiben. Aber ich frage euch, wollt ihr das? Wollt ihr warten, bis die DeathEater uns ein weiteres Mal im Schlaf überraschen oder wollt ihr ihnen entgegen treten und bereit sein, euch zu wehren?".

Während der Gryffindor sprach ließ Draco seine früheren Freunde nicht aus den Augen. Pansy und Amanda unterhielten sich im Flüsterton, während Millicent ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit Harry geschenkt hatte. Was wohl in ihren Köpfen vor ging?

„Darum bin ich heute hier, um euch alle aufzurufen! Wir wollen kämpfen und uns nicht verstecken. Schon mehr als einmal hatte Dumbledore's Army Erfolg und wir werden weiter machen. Wir werden Voldemorts Leute aufmischen und letztlich werde ich dafür sorgen, dass es bald keinen Lord mehr geben wird, der euer Leben tyrannisiert".

Anerkennendes Raunen füllte den Raum, während sich Dracos Eingeweide zu verkoten schienen. Er wusste, was dieser Sieg über Voldemort kosten würde. Harry zählte bereits die Tage, die ihnen noch verblieben, bevor der Gryffindor sich opfern würde, um all diese Menschen hier und noch viele mehr zu retten. Er zahlte den ultimativen Preis und bewies den größten Mut, denn er ging wissend in den Tod. Er hatte Zeit, die Stunden zu zählen und jeden Atemzug mit Bedacht zu tun. Das Ende würde ihn nicht überraschen, er würde es bewusst erleben.

„Ich kann keinem von euch versprechen, dass ihr diesen Kampf überleben werdet, nicht mal mir selbst kann ich das. Aber ich kann euch eines mit Gewissheit sagen, nach unserer Schlacht wird Voldemort vernichtet sein und jedes Leben, dass er oder seine Leute genommen haben, wird Vergeltung finden. Kein Opfer wird umsonst sein. Dumbledore darf nicht umsonst gestorben sein! Cho Chang darf nicht umsonst gestorben sein! Severus Snape darf nicht umsonst gestorben sein! Für sie werden wir kämpfen und für unsere Zukunft!".

Jubel brach in der Halle aus, wie Dracos es niemals erwartet hätte. Harry hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, die Sympathien der Schüler für diese Schlacht zu gewinnen und nun, so sah er, hatten sie tatsächlich eine Chance.

Der Gryffindor hob, wie einst Dumbledore vor ihm, die Hände und brachte so die Masse zum schweigen.

„Hört mir bis zum Ende zu. Ich will, dass jeder von euch den Plan versteht, nachdem wir vorgehen werden. Nach meinem kleinen Auftritt hier werden wir eine Liste aushängen, auf der ihr euren Namen eintragt, wenn ihr uns begleiten wollt. Anschließend werdet ihr in Gruppen aufgeteilt, die einem Mitglied der DA unterstehen. Jede Gruppe bekommt also einen Anführer. Diesem Anführer habt ihr unter allen Umständen Folge zu leisten, egal was er fordert. Auch wenn er vielleicht jünger sein sollte, als ihr es seid".

Kaum hatte Harry sich vom Rednerpult zurückgezogen, da strömten die Schüler ab der vierten Klasse nach vorne. Es wurden keine Fragen gestellt, niemand schien daran zu zweifeln, dass der Gryffindor das Richtige tat. Wahrscheinlich war dies der Moment, in dem er vollends in die Rolle des Anführers hineingewachsen war und sie ihm passte, wie eine zweite Haut.

Angespannt beobachtete Draco, wie sich ein Zauberlehrling nach dem anderen in die Liste eintrug, darunter auch seine drei ehemaligen Freundinnen.

Als Millicent gerade den Stift wieder aus der Hand gelegt hatte trafen sich ihre Blicke und sie lächelte ihn kurz an.

Wann hatten diese drei sich entschieden, einen völlig anderen Weg einzuschlagen?

Harry Potter hatte seinen Firebolt in der Hand und blickte über die Ländereien jener Burg, die ihm in den letzten Monaten ein Zuhause gewesen war.

Heute hieß es Abschied nehmen. Ein Abschied für immer, das wusste er. Er würde nie wieder hier her zurückkehren, denn wenn alles nach Plan verlief, dann wäre er schon in einigen Stunden tot.

Hinter ihm versank gerade die Sonne im Meer und vor ihm stand die pechschwarze Masse an Hogwartsschülern, die ihn heute Abend auf seinem letzten Weg begleiten würden. Ein Weg, der sie alle in die Schlacht führte.

Die Gruppen waren bereits eingeteilt worden und jeder der DA Mitglieder war schon seit Tagen damit beschäftigt die Stärker seiner Gruppe heraus zu finden und diese möglichst gut auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Die gesamte letzte Woche hatte nur unter dem Stern des nahenden Angriffs gestanden und nun war es soweit.

Jeden Abend hatte Harry sich gewünscht, die Zeit würde einfach stehen bleiben, doch sie war unermüdlich weiter verronnen und seine Tage waren gezählt. Nun blieben ihm bloß noch wenige Stunden und er versuchte mit aller Kraft die düsteren Gedanken an all die Dinge, die er gerne anders gemacht hätte, zu vertreiben.

Draco war die ganze Zeit über an seiner Seite und Hermione versuchte den Überblick zu behalten, in dem sie immer wieder bei den Gruppen nachforschte, wie die Vorbereitungen liefen.

Heute Abend waren sie soweit. Hogwarts würde sich erheben und sich Lord Voldemort entgegen stellen.

Harry schwang sich auf seinen Besen und stieß sich kraftvoll vom Boden ab, um die versammelten Schüler überblicken zu können. Keinen Meter hinter ihm stieg auch Draco in die Luft. Sein Gesicht eine Maske aus Ernst.

Als der Schwarzhaarige die Schülermasse unter sich betrachtete verstand er für einen Moment, warum Fudge im vergangenen Schuljahr solche Angst vor Dumbledore gehabt hatte. Sie sahen aus, wie eine Armee und Harry würde alles tun, um sie zu einer zu machen. In ihren Händen lag die Zukunft.

"RUHE!", hörte er seine eigene magische verstärkte Stimme über die Weiten hallen. Mit einem Mal blickten alle zu ihm.

Es war soweit, sie zogen in den Krieg. Die Entscheidung stand so unmittelbar bevor, dass Harry sich plötzlich wünschte, sie würde wieder in weite Ferne rücken.

"Wie ich sehe habt ihr alle eure Gruppen gefunden. Ihr werdet nun nach und nach mit euren Einheitsführern aufbrechen. Jede Gruppe wird einen andern Weg nach Hogwarts nehmen. Das heißt, wir treffen uns in einer Stunde an einem Punkt vor den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Die Mitglieder der DA wissen genau, wohin sie müssen. Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle bereit heute Abend euer Bestes zu geben!".

Zustimmende Rufe wurden laut und kurz darauf verschwand Ron als erster mit seiner Gruppe von den Länderein in Ulster.

Harry, der mittlerweile wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, schickte einen Patronus zu Remus, um dem Orden bescheid zu geben.

Neben ihm stand wieder einmal Draco, sein ewiger Schatten.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte der Slytherin, seine silbernen Augen waren hart vor Anspannung.

"Ich weiß es nicht so recht. Angst habe ich keine, es nur… ich trauere um die Jahre, die ich hätte haben können. Die ich mit dir hätte verbringen können", Harry versuchte zu lächeln, doch die Traurigkeit in einem Herz ließ es nicht zu.

Sein Gegenüber nickte nur, dann schwangen sie sich auf ihre Besen und machten sich auf den Weg in eine Schlacht, aus der nur einer der beiden zurückkehren würde.

Hermione war schon vor einiger Zeit mit ihrer Gruppe, bestehend aus zehn sehr unterschiedlichen Schülern, gelandet und wartete nun auf die Ankunft der Anderen.

Ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt und wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, so kam sie nicht umhin Angst zu haben. Doch diese Angst verbarg sie unter eine Maske aus Entschlossenheit. Was würde ihr alle Verzweiflung nützen? Sie musste nun stark sein, um diesen verdammten Krieg endlich zu beenden. Und Harry würde sie brauchen!

Nach und Nach erschienen auch die anderen Gruppen. Dean Thomas kam zu ihr herüber, den Zauberstab bereits in der Hand.

"Entweder wir gehen heute als große Sieger vom Platz, oder er vernichtet uns alle", sagte er und klang dabei völlig neutral.

"Harry ist sicher, dass er ihn aufhalten kann. Die Frage ist nur, wie viele von uns haben bis dahin mit ihrem Leben bezahlt", erwiderte Hermione mit einem Seufzen.

"Wenn er es schafft, diesen Bastard in die Hölle zu schicken, dann war jedes verlorene Leben es wert".

"Und doch werden immer Verwandte und Freunde bleiben, die trauern…".

"Nun ja… wenn wir verlieren wird es bald niemanden mehr geben, der trauern kann. Das empfinde ich als noch viel schlimmer".

Hermione nickte. Dean hatte Recht, sie mussten kämpfen, egal was es kosten würde.

Hinter ihr erschienen nun auch Harry und Draco, die letzten beiden, die gefehlt hatten. Merik Parker ging auf die beiden zu.

"Wann trifft er Orden ein?", fragte er sachlich.

"Remus ist auf dem Weg hierher", antwortete Harry, als würde er über das Wetter sprechen.

Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen erschienen die nächsten Kämpfer des Widerstands. Minerva McGonagall führte den Orden an. Ihr Haar wie immer streng nach hinten gebunden. Ihre sonst eleganten Roben waren enganliegenden, praktischen gewichen, die sie im Kampf nicht behindern würden. Der gesamte Lehrerkorpus war versammelt, zusammen mit all den anderen bekannten Gesichter.

Mad-Eye Moody sah noch grimmiger und unversöhnlicher aus als sonst und auch die Weasleyzwillinge waren ausnahmsweise nicht zu Späßen aufgelegt. Es herrschte Endzeitstimmung. Jeder, der heute Abend hier war, wusste, dass dies seine letzten Stunden sein könnten.

Harry sprach einige Schutzzauber um die Versammelten, dann erhob sich seine magisch verstärkte Stimme einmal mehr.

"Es ist so weit. Wir sind an den Ausläufen des Geländes angekommen. Zu einem jeden Mitglieder der DA wird sich nun ein Mitglied des Ordens gesellen. Die jeweilige Gruppe untersteht dem Befehl der beiden. Anschließend gehen wir hinein. Voldemort lässt das Gelände nicht überwachen und im Moment sind wir von einem Zaubergeschützt, der es uns ermöglichen wird kurze Zeit unentdeckt übers Gelände zu gelangen. Das heißt aber auch, dass wir uns beeilen müssen. Sie dürfen nicht wissen, dass wir da sind, bis wir in der Halle stehen!"

Blaise Zabini saß im Commonroom der Slytherins. Er war ganz allein. So ausgestorben hatte er den Raum noch nie erlebt und wenn er ehrlich war, kam ihm das ganze sogar ein wenig gruselig vor.

Draußen war die Sonne bereits untergegangen und im inneren des Schlosses herrschte eine Art Lethargie seit Voldemort die DeathEater sich selbst überlassen hatte, um Potters Vernichtung vorzubereiten.

Ein Portkey würde den Gryffindor zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt an den Ort seiner Exekution locken. Doch noch hatte der Lord nichts von sich hören lassen und Blaise traute sich nicht, noch einen Brief zu Potter zu schicken, denn Rabastan ließ ihn kaum noch aus den Augen.

Etwas frustriert beschloss er in die Große Halle zu gehen, in der das Dark Coucil sich einen dauerhaften Sitz eingerichtet hatte. Auch wenn Blaise noch nicht wirklich dazu gehörte, so hatte er doch freien Zugang zu ihnen. Sogar Lucius Malfoy schien sich ihm nach und nach zu öffnen.

Kaum hatte er einen Fuß in die Eingangshalle gesetzt, riss ihn ein fürchterlicher Krach aus seinen Gedanken. Die großen Flügeltüren, die nach draußen aufs Gelände führten flogen auf und im nächsten Moment strömten schwarz gekleidete Gestallten in die Halle. Er musste zweimal hinsehen, um zu erkennen, dass es sich dabei um Hogwartsschüler handelte. Und angeführt wurden sie von Harry Potter.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis sich die Tür zur Großen Halle öffnete und Wormtail nachschauen wollte, woher der Lärm kam, doch kaum hatte er seinen Kopf zur Tür hinaus gestreckt da wurde er auch schon von einem Stunnigspell getroffen und außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Harry Potter stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab in der Halle, während von allen Seiten DeathEater gelaufen kam, alle bereit auf der Stelle zu Töten, sollte es nötig sein.

Blaise fühlte sich hin und hergerissen. Auf der eine Seite wollte er Potters Leuten helfen, auf der anderen Seite wusste er nicht, ob es klug wäre seine Position so früh im Kampf aufzugeben. Vielleicht konnte er dem Widerstand als DeathEater nützlicher sein.

Ohne weiter nach zu denken warf er Potter einen Blick zu, von dem hoffte, dass dieser ihn zu deuten wusste und rannte zur Großen Halle, an dessen Eingang Wormtail ohnmächtig lag und riss die schwere Flügeltür auf.

"POTTER IST HIER!", rief er und sah, wie das Dark Council nahezu aufsprang und in seine Richtung rannte.

Natürlich hatte er mit Absicht verschwiegen, dass außer Potter auch noch der Phönixorden und halb Hogwarts in der Halle stand und sich bereits Feuerwechsel mit den ersten DeathEatern lieferte.

Angeführt von Lucius Malfoy strömten nun auch jene, die dem Lord am nächsten standen in die Halle.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Blaise, wie Draco sich vor Potter schob und er fragte sich einen Moment woher des Blonde diesen Mut nahm. Bis er sich an den Moment in Malfoy Manor erinnerte. Narcissa hatte ihr Leben geopfert, um ihren einzigen Sohn zu retten, so wie es einst Lilly Potter getan hatte.

Lucius konnte seinem Sohn nichts anhaben!

Mittlerweile war die Eingangshalle zu einem Schlachtfeld geworden. Die Schüler von Hogwarts stellten sich gegen Voldemorts DeathEater und zu Blaise Verwunderung agierten sie taktisch und wohl durchdacht. Hinter diesem Angriff steckte ein Plan!

Lucius hob die Hand und einen Moment später wurden alle Kampfhandlungen eingestellt. Alle Blicke waren auf den blonden Mann gerichtete, der durch die Halle stolzierte, als gehöre sie ihm.

"Draco… Ich bin erfreut dich zu sehen. Und dazu hast du gleich auch noch Potter mitgebracht! Zu schade, dass Voldemort heute Abend gar nicht hier ist", ein teuflisches Lächeln bereitete sich auf Lucius Gesicht aus.

"Aber seid unbesorgt, er erwartet Potter bereits, damit er endlich sterben kann. Und du mein Sohn, wirst es ihm gleich tun!

AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Der grüne Fluch schoss auf Draco zu, entsetztes Schreien erfüllte den Raum, doch der Licht prallte ab und schoss auf Lucius zurück. Gerade noch rechtzeitig sprang der ältere Malfoy zur Seite und der Todesfluch schlug mit einem lauten Zischen gegen die Wand.

"Was?", entkam es seinen blassen Lippen, während Draco zu lachen begann.

"Du hättest beinahe den gleichen Fehler begangen, wie dein selbstgefälliger Meister! Als du meine Mutter getötet hast, hast du dir selbst die Chance genommen mich zu töten. Ihr Opfer schützt mich vor dir. Du hast mir nichts entgegen zu setzen. Stupefy!"

Der Stunningspell schoss auf Lucius zu und traf ihn mitten auf die Brust. Es war als hätten die Anwesenden auf nichts anderes gewartet. Kaum war Lucius zu Boden gegangen, stürzte Bellatrix nach vorn. Harry und Draco waren verschwunden und die Schüler schienen sich binnen Sekunden zu organisieren.

Sie waren gut vorbereitet worden und unter der Führung des Ordens wurden sie zu einem Gegner den das Dark Council ernst nehmen musste. Viel wichtiger war Blaise jedoch Potter zu finden und ihm von Voldemorts Plan zu erzählen. Schnell schoss er zwei Flüche knapp über die Köpfe der Schüler, nur um dann im Trubel zu verschwinden und die Treppe hinauf in der ersten Stock zu laufen.

Hermione dirigierte ihre Gruppe zusammen mit Remus an die Spitze des Widerstands.

Das Dark Council nutzte den Schutz der Flügeltüren, um ihnen zu entkommen und gleichzeitig selbst attackieren zu können. Ein Blutungsfluch traf ein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff genau im Gesicht. Sie schrie auf, wurde aber sofort von einer der Gruppen werter hinten aus der Schusslinie gezogen. Die Versorgung der Verwundeten schien zu funktionen. Remus befahl den nächsten Angriff und ein Dutzent Flüche und Zauber rassten auf die DeathEater zu, welche mit einem ebenso starken Gegenschlag antworteten. Wieder gingen einige Schüler zu Boden. Ob bereits die ersten Toten unter ihnen waren wusste Hermione nicht. Klar war nur, dass das Dark Council eine wesentlich bessere Position hatte und somit in der Lage war sie aufzumischen.

"Wir müssen uns schützen! Wenn wir weiter so offen hier stehen bringen sie uns alle um, auch ohne Lucius Malfoy!", rief sie Remus zu . "Ok, wir ändern die Taktik. Jede Gruppe sucht sich eine Nische. Ignoriert das Dark Council, wir erledigen erst den Rest!", befahl dieser und übernahm immer mehr die Rolle, die Minerva hätte füllen müssen.

Die Formation aus Schülern löste sich auf, jeder lief in eine andere Ecke, verfolgt von den Flüchen der DeathEater.

Hermione presste sich in eine Ecke, Angst begann sich langsam in ihr auszubreiten, während ein weiterer Fluch nur Zentimeter neben ihr in Wand einschlug und einige Steinchen daraus brachen. Wie lange würde das Schloss den Kampfhandlungen standhalten? Panisch warf die junge Frau einen Blick um die Ecke und sah einen DeathEater der kurz davor war Ron von hinten anzugreifen. Ohne lange nachzudenken hob sie ihren Zauberstab.

"Protego horribilis!". Ein unsichtbarer Schutz warf den Zauber des DeathEaters auf ihn zurück sodass dieser verletzt zu Boden ging.

Schnell versuchte Hermione sich in die Nische zurück zu flüchten, doch noch bevor sie sich bewegt hatte schoss sengend heisser Schmerz durch ihren Körper. Nie zuvor hatte sie solche Pein verspürt. Es war als schäle man ihr das Fleisch von den Knochen. Weit entfernt hörte sie ihre eigenen Schreie. "Hast du etwa geglaubt ihr könntet das Dark Council aufhalten? Du wirst bezahlen, für deine Dummheit!", Walden McNairs Stimme schien sich in ihr Hirn zu brennen, während er sie mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch folterte.

"Deine Dummheit bringt dich ins Grab, Mudblood!"

McNair hob seinen Zauberstab und Hermione fragte sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, wie sterben sich wohl anfühlen würde.

"Ignis horribilis!", Hermione wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Die Flammenwand traf McNair unvorbereitet. Er schrie laut auf, als ihr eigener Schmerz mit einem Mal verschwand und Merik Parker in ihrem Blickfeld auftauchte. Er reichte ihr die Hand und half der jungen Frau auf. "Sei vorsichtiger", sagte er und grinste kurz.

Hermione versuchte noch, Parker beiseite zu stoßen, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass Rabastan Lestrange seinen Zauberstab in ihre Richtung schwang.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Der Fluch traf Merik Parker im Rücken. Wie in Zeitlupe schien er vor Hermione in die Knie zu gehen; seine Augen leer und weit hinten in ihrem Kopf hörte die junge Frau ihre eigenen Schreie als ihr Lehrer tot zu ihren Füßen lag.

Würde dieses Grauen denn niemals enden?

Starke Arme zogen sie zurück in die Nische. Ihr gegenüber stand Oliver Wood, der ebenfalls auf Seite des Phoenixordens kämpfte. Als er sicher sein konnte, dass Hermione in Sicherheit war, nahm Oliver den Kampf gegen Rabastan auf. Eine Weile beobachtete die junge Frau den Kampf noch immer gelähmt von Parkers Tod. Verzweifelt zog sie seine Leiche zu sich in die Nische, um ihn vor weiteren Schandtaten zu schützen.

Der Kampf zwischen Oliver und Rabastan war nahezu ausgeglichen, doch sie ahnte bereites, dass der ehemalige Gryffindor auf die Dauer keine Chance haben würde. Panisch blickte Hermione sich im Raum um, auf der Suche nach Hilfe.

Überall wurden Kämpfe ausgetragen und jeder, der wenigen noch wirklich wehrhaften Schüler, versuchte sich gegen die DeathEater zu verteidigen. Eine kleine Ewigkeit später blieb Hermiones Blick an einer dekorativen alten Vase hä entschlossen richtete sie ihren Zauberstab darauf.

"Wingardium Leviosa". Die Vase flog keine Sekunde später auf Rabastan zu. Dabei nicht versehentlich Oliver zu treffen war schwerer als gedacht, doch zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung gelang er Hermione, trotz der unübersichtlichen Situation, die Vase als Wurfgeschoss zu benutzen und Lastrange damit am Kopf zu treffen.

Das Geräusch, als der Ton auf den Schädel des DeathEaters traf, drehte der jungen Frau beinahe den Magen um, doch sie war erleichtert zu sehen, dass der Getroffene zu Boden ging.

Sofort duckte Hermione sich unter den Flüchen hindurch, welche die Halle in hunderte bunte Lichter tauchten. Oliver nickte ihr anerkennend zu, als sie ihn endlich erreicht hatte.

"Danke Granger, allein hätte ich ihn nicht geschafft", gestand er.

Hermione lächelte kurz. Anschließend stand sie Rücken an Rücken mit Oliver Wood, vor ihnen drei DeathEater, von den sie keinen erkennen konnte, denn sie alle trugen Masken.

Im ersten Stock des Schlosses lehnte Harry an der Wand und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Draco stand ihm gegenüber, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, das Gesicht besorgt und unsicher.

"Was hast du vor? Voldemort ist nicht hier. Und unter uns sterben unsere Freunde und Mitschüler. Das Dark Council ist stark, auch ohne seinen Meister. Brechen wir ab?"

Gerade wollte Harry zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als eine andere Stimme sich weiter unten im Gang erhob.

"Das wird nicht nötig sein!"

Blaise Zabini kam auf sie zu, der schwarze Umhang der DeathEater bauschte sich bei jedem Schritt.

"Was soll das, Zabini? Was willst du?", Draco klang gereizt und schien augenblicklich zu allem bereit zu sein, obwohl im klar sein musste, dass der junge Mann vor ihm Harry schon mehr als einmal geholfen hatte.

"Ich will euch sagen, dass ihr nur Geduld haben müsst. Voldemort will Potter und er weiß mit Sicherheit bereits, dass ihr hier seid. Er wird sich diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen wollen".

"Du kennst ihn verdammt gut", bemerkte nun auch Harry.

"Ich wurde bereits ins Dark Council eingearbeitet. Rabastan Lestrange unterstützt mich, wo er nur kann. Aber ihr seid nicht hier, um mit mir über meine Kariere als DeathEater zu sprechen".

"Richtig, wir sind hier, um deinen Meister zu erledigen, also wo ist er?", fragte Draco und mache einen Schritt auf seinen ehemaligen besten Freund zu.

"Das weiß niemand so genau. Ich schlage vor, ihr geht nach unten in die Halle zurück und helft euren Freunden, solange bis Voldemort zu euch kommt. Anderenfalls könnte nicht mehr viel Zukunft übrig sein, um damit ein Land wieder aufzubauen". Mit diesen Worten wandte Blaise Zabini sich um und ging den Korridor entlang zurück zur Eingangshalle.

"Er hat Recht, Voldemort zu suchen bringt nichts. Wir müssen den anderen helfen", bemerkte Harry.

Wenige Minuten später liefen beiden die Treppe hinunter in die Einganghalle, in der noch immer gekämpft wurde. Ein kurzer Blick verriet Harry, dass die DeathEater schon weniger geworden waren, aber auch die Hogwartsschüler hatten schwer zu kämpfen. Viele saßen verschreckt in den Nischen des großen Raumes und schienen nur überleben zu wollen.

Hermione stand in der Mitte des Raumes, Rücken an Rücken mit Oliver Wood und fesselte gerade einen entwaffneten DeathEater mit Maske an eine der alten Rüstungen.

Ron und Ginny, die ebenfalls als Team vorgingen, hatten noch mehr Probleme. Sie wurden von drei Gegnern belagert und Ginny hielt verzweifelt einen Schutzzauber aufrecht, während Ron so gut es ging zu kämpfen versuchte.

So konnten sie nicht gewinnen.

"Hogwartsschüler zu mir! Formiert euch!", donnerte Harrys Stimme durch den Raum.

Aus allen Richtungen kamen sie zu ihm. Stellten sich hinter ihm auf, während er die Treppen hinter ging. Einige voller Angst, andere wild entschlossen. Alle jedoch mit neuem Mut. Die DeathEater waren zu erstaunt, um schnell zu reagieren.

"Feuer!", rief der Gryffindor. Die erste Salve an Zaubern schoss über seinen Kopf hinweg. Die DeathEater formierten sich nun ebenfalls neu. Zwei Lager trafen aufeinander.

Schutzzauber wurden gesprochen. Flüche prallten laut von ihnen ab. Keine Fraktion war bereit auch nur eine Handbreit Boden der anderen zu lassen.

Remus tauchte an Harrys Seite auf. Er blutete aus einer Kopfwunde. Seine Flüche trafen jedoch immer ihr Ziel. Sie konnten die DeathEater aufhalten, da war Harry sicher.

Ein Fluch zischte an seinem Kopf vorbei. Traf einen Schüler hinter ihm. Unruhe machte sich breit.

"Zieht die Verwundeten an den Rand!", befahl Hermione. Es wurde Folge geleistet.

"Potter!", Prof. McGonagall kämpfte sich zu ihm durch. Der Orden formierte sich ebenfalls neu. Mit einer geübten Bewegung verwandelte sie einen DeathEater in eine Salzsäule. Gleichzeitig schütze Draco sie vor einem weiteren Fluch.

"Professor! Wo sind die anderen?", rief Harry ihr zu. Und traf zusätzlich einen Gegner mit einem Blutungfluch.

"Sie haben eine Reihe DeathEater in den Kerkern gestellt!", folgte die Antwort. Dann herrschte Stille. Konzentriert versuchte jeder den gegnerischen Angriffen auszuweichen.

Harry fixierte Rudolphus. Schoss ihm einen Entwaffnungszauber entgehen. Dieser verfehlte. Der DeathEater antwortete mit einem Zauber, den Harry nicht kannte. Geschickt duckte der Gryffindor sich darunter hinweg.

Um ihn herum herrschte Lärm. Dennoch gelang es ihm irgendwie, den Überblick zu bewahren.

Die Gelegenheit war günstig.

"Feuer!", rief er.

Ein weitere Fluchwelle schoss auf ihre Gegner zu. Einige wurden abgewehrt. Einige liefen ins Leere. Viele trafen ihr Ziel.

Harry rückte einen Schritt nach vorn. Die Formation aus Menschen hinter ihm tat es ihm gleich.

Bellatrix schrie verärgert auf. "Heute stirbst du! Potter!"

Doch sie wagte es nicht, auf ihn zu zielen.

Neben ihr erschien Lucius Malfoy. Harry warf einen kurzen Blick zu Draco. Dieser war unbeeindruckt.

"Draconis furioses!", der Fluch traf Michael Corner. Er schrie kurz auf. Dann sackte er in sich zusammen.

"Expillarmus!"

Dracos Zauber traf. Lucius war entwaffnet. Sein Gesicht - eine zornige Fratze.

"Incarcerous!". Den Fesseln konnte ältere Malfoy nicht ausweichen. Er war handlungsunfähig. Doch Draco hatte noch lange nicht genug. "Stupefy! Bombarda Maxima!".

Auch diese Kombination traf. Dracos Vater wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert und von herab regnenden Steinen begraben.

War er tot? Harry interessierte es nicht.

Der Kampf musste weiter gehen. Hermione hatte ihre Gruppe inzwischen dazu gebracht, die Gegner mit allerhand Gegenstände zu beschießen. Einfach, aber effektiv.

Schritt für Schritt arbeiteten sie sich durch den Raum. Der Gryffindor gab ihnen Mut. Stunden schienen zu vergehen. Die Reihen der DeathEater lichteten sich. Ihre jedoch ebenso. Und ein Großteil des Dark Councils stand noch.

Alecto Carrow hatte die Leitung an sich gerissen und sie führte die DeathEater mit harter Hand. Wollte Harry einen Sieg einfahren, musste er sie ausschalten. Dazu brauchte er Zeit. Und Zeit würde ihm ein weiterer heftiger Angriff verschaffen.

"FEUER!"

Die Salven schossen über ihn hinweg. Es war beinahe zu laut zum Reden. Er musste schreien.

"Draco! Betäub Alecto Carrow! Um den Rest kümmere ich mich!".

Der Blonde nickte.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes machten die DeathEater sich gerade zum Gegenschlag bereit.

"Impedimenta!". Dracos Zauber traf. Alecto Carrow erstarrte, unfähig sich weiter zu bewegen. Bellatrix Wutgeschrei drang erneut zu ihnen durch.

„Conjunctivitis", ein Fluch von Harry und ein weiterer Schrei, diesmal von Alecto. Ihre Bindehäute hatten sich entzündet. Damit würde sie so schnell nicht weiter kämpfen.

"Wir ziehen uns zurück!", rief Rudolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix schrie frustriert auf, als Voldemorts Anhänger in die Große Halle flohen.

Die ersten Schüler wollten ihnen nachhechten, doch Harry hielt sie mit einer einzigen Bewegung auf.

"Nein. Auch wir sollten uns einen Moment der Ruhe gönnen. Verschafft euch einen Überblick. Versorgt die Verletzten und vor allem… zählt die Toten".

Eine viertel Stunde später herrschte noch immer gespenstige Ruhe in der Eingangshalle. Harry saß auf einer Treppenstufe und blickte sich um. Viele waren bereits gestorben. Doch die wenigsten hatte er gut gekannt. Anders war es da um Merik Parker bestellt. Auch wenn der Gryffindor ihm noch vor kurzem Vorwürfe gemacht hatte, so war es doch ein Schock, zu wissen, dass sein Lehrer, Mentor und Freund nicht mehr am leben war.

Wie lange würde es dauern, bis er ihm folgen konnte? Wann würde Voldemort sich endlich zeigen, damit das Töten ein Ende finden konnte?

"Hier, trink das", sagte Draco und drückte ihm eine kleine Phiole, mit einer cremigblauen Flüssigkeit darin, in die Hand.

"Was ist das?", wollte der Gryffindor wissen.

"Ein Stärkungstank, du wirst ihn sicher noch brauchen", erwiderte sein Freund und versuchte zu lächeln.

Kaum hatte Harry die Philo wieder abgesetzt, da schoss ein bekannter, aber schier unerträglich Schmerz durch seine Narbe. Er keuchte auf und schlug sich die Hände gegen die Stirn. Sein Schädel schien auseinander zu springen. Selten zuvor hatte er solche Schmerzen verspürt.

"Harry!", hörte er Draco noch rufen, dann wurde die Welt um ihn herum schwarz.

Kapitel23 Ende

Kapitelvoraussicht:

Kapitel24 Incendo

Kapitel25 Der Tag danach


	25. Kapitel24 Incendo

Kapitel24 Incendo

"_Harry Potter! Du bist also gekommen, um deinem Schicksal entgegen zu treten?", Voldemorts Stimme dröhnte laut in seinem Kopf. Harry versuchte zu schreien, doch kein Laut kam über seine körperlosen Lippen._

_Lautes Lachen erfüllte die Dunkelheit._

"_Ja, Potter! Dies ist mein Reich! Hast du geglaubt, ich wüsste nicht, dass du mich dann und wann in meinem Kopf besuchst? Und denkst du, ich könnte nicht das selbst mit dir anstellen?"_

_Eiskaltes Grauen breitete sich in Harry aus. Er hatte immer geglaubt, Voldemort wisse nicht, wann er in dessen Geist war. Doch er hatte es gewusst und er hatte die Verbindung in die andere Richtung genutzt. Was wusste er?_

"_Warum also bist du heute Abend nach Hogwarts gekommen? Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mich, mit deiner lächerlichen Armee aus Schülern besiegen kannst?"._

"_Ja, Tom. Das glaube ich!", antwortete Harry, ohne weiter nachzudenken._

_Darauf folgte hohes, kaltes Lachen. _

"_Du törichter kleiner Junge! Nichts weißt du! Ich habe die Macht über Leben und Tot! Du hast es mit eigenen Augen gesehen, was ich McKinners kleiner Tochter angetan habe!". _

_Die Knie des Gryffindor wurden weich. Er durfte Voldemort keinen Einblick in einen Kopf gewähren, er musste stark sein. Er schien seinen Plan noch nicht durchschaut zu haben und das musste auch so bleiben._

"_Willst du mich finden, Potter?", flötete Voldemorts Stimme Harrys Kopf, doch dieser reagierte nicht. "Antworte! Potter!", die hohe kalte Stimme wurde wütend und im nächsten Moment spürte der Schwarzhaarige Schmerzen, die nicht da sein konnten, denn in dieser Welt besaß er keinen Körper. _

"_Also, noch einmal, willst du mich finden?"_

"_Ja…", brachte Harry hervor, noch immer von unerträglicher Pein gequält. _

"_Sehr gut, sehr gut. Wie wäre es, wenn du deinen kleinen Freund fragst? Er kennt sich doch aus, in den Räumlichkeiten der Slytherins? Oder vielleicht fragst du Blaise Zabini, der würde dir sicher auch gerne helfen!", höhnte Voldemort._

_Er wusste davon… hatte es vermutlich die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass Blaise der Verräter in den eigenen Reihen war._

"_Was ist, Potter? Bist du sprachlos? Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde mich so leicht von Snape täuschen lassen? Er hat dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlt, schon vergessen? Und du und deine Freunde, ihr werdet ihm auf dem Weg in Hölle folgen, glaub mir. Nichts kann dich retten Harry Potter! NICHTS!", Voldemort schien sich immer weiter hineinzusteigern in seinen Hass und seinen Wahnsinn. _

"_Also komm und finde mich. Der Portkey liegt im Commonroom der Slytherins… Er wird sich dir zu erkennen geben! Komm und finde mich! Damit ich dich vernichten kann Harry Potter! KOMM UND STERBE!_

Grelles Licht entlockte Harry ein Stöhnen, als er die Augen öffnete. Reflexartig hielt er sich eine Hand vors Gesicht und blinzelte mehrmals, ehe er erkennen konnte, was um ihn herum geschah.

Er lag auf dem Boden, unter seinem Kopf befand sich etwas weiches, das jedoch kein Kissen zu sein schien. Rechts und links neben ihm knieten Draco und Hermione, beide mehr als besorgt.

"Harry! Geht es dir gut? Was ist passiert? War das Voldemort?", die Stimme seiner besten Freundin schien sich beinahe zu überschlagen.

"Ganz ruhig, Mione. Mir geht's gut ja. Voldemort wartet auf mich… es ist Zeit, sich ihm zu stellen", erklärte der Gryffindor auch für seinen eigenen Geschmack viel zu sachlich. Hatte er sich bereits so sehr an all diese Schrecken gewöhnt, dass es ihm gar nicht mehr auffiel?

"Aber… Was ist mit dem Dark Council?" fragte Hermione, in ihren Augen spiegelte sich Angst wieder.

Harry setzte sich auf, spürte Dracos Hand am Rücken, die ihn stützte. Der Blonde hatte bisher noch nichts dazu gesagt, vermutlich hing er seinen ganz eigenen Gedanken nach.

"Hermione, du wirst meine Rolle übernehmen. Such dir jemanden, der dich unterstützt, Remus oder Prof. McGonagall. Ihr könnt sie aufhalten, wenn ihr schnell handelt. Nutzt die Flügeltüren als Schutz, so wie die DeathEater es zuvor getan haben und dann drängt sie immer weiter zurück", erklärte der Gryffindor.

"Und wo wirst du sein?", wollte seine beste Freundin wissen.

Harry seufzte.

"Ich werde mit Draco in die Kerker gehen. Commonroom der Slytherins wartet ein Portkey auf mich".

"Dann komme ich mit euch!"

"Nein, Mione. Ich brauche dich hier! Du musst Hogwarts zum Sieg führen. Halte die DeathEater so lange auf, bis ich es geschafft habe Voldemort zu töten. Ohne dich sind wir verloren!".

Die junge Frau schluckte. Der Gedanke schien ihr gar nicht zu gefallen, aber Harry konnte es ihr nicht leichter machen. Sie mitzunehmen wäre ein Risiko, sie würde nicht verstehen, dass er sterben musste. Dass er einfach keine andere Wahl hatte.

"Geh jetzt, Hermione!", befahl Harry mit einem aufbauenden Nicken. Es tat ihm weh, sie zu verraten, doch es war nur zu ihrem Besten.

Die junge Frau warf ihm einen letzten, besorgten Blick zu, dann ließ sie Harry und Draco allein.

Der Slytherin half seinem Freund auf die Beine.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du das noch immer durchziehen willst?", fragte er, Unbehangen schwang in seiner Stimme mit und etwas, das Harry als unterdrückte Trauer identifizierte.

"Ich muss… es gibt keine Alternative".

Das Herz wurde ihm schwer, als er an den nahen Abschied dachte. Eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr, an einen Ort, zu dem Draco ihm nicht folgen konnte. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, gab es nur eine Sache, die er in seinem Leben gereute. Jenen Moment zu Beginn des ersten Schuljahres, als er Draco Malfoys Hand ausgeschlagen hatte. Jenen Moment, bei Madame Malkins, in dem er sich falsch entschieden und damit den Grundstein für viele Jahre der Rivalität gelegt hatte.

Wie viele schöne Momente hätten sie zusammen haben können, wenn schon damals alles anders gekommen wäre?

Es tat ihm um jeden dieser Momente leid. Nur ein halben Jahr war ihnen vergönnt und davon waren sie mehrere Monate getrennt gewesen. Gefangen in ihren Welten.

Jetzt stand der Abschied für immer bevor. Und um jeden verpassten Moment tat es Harry leid.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Umgeben von vertrauten Eindrücken und Gerüchen, strömten die Erinnerungen auf den Gryffidnor ein. Erinnerungen an seine Schulzeit. Erinnerungen an den Tag, als er das erste Mal hier unten gewesen war.

Damals hatte er glaubt in eine perfekte Welt hineingefallen zu sein. Hatte geglaubt ein besseres Leben zu bekommen. Segen und Fluch zugleich, wie er heute feststellte. Es waren die schönsten Jahre seines Lebens gewesen, aber auch sein Todesurteil.

Damals war er sich unsterblich vorgekommen. Ein nie enden wollendes Abenteuer. Heute wusste er, dass schon da seine Tage gezählt gewesen waren. Er hätte mit wenigen Monaten sterben sollen. Nur das Leben seiner Mutter hatte das des Sohnes gerettet, doch eigentlich war seine Zeit längst abgelaufen.

Dieses geliehene Leben würde enden. Noch heute.

Als Sirius gestorben war, war Harry der Tod gar nicht so abwegig vorgekommen. In diesen Tagen hatte er selbst darüber nachgedacht, seinem Paten einfach zu folgen, um der Einsamkeit zu entgehen, die ihn gefangen hielt.

Doch etwas hatte sich geändert… Draco hatte etwas geändert. Hatte dem Gryffindor seinen Lebensmut zurückgegeben. Hatte ihm die Kraft gegeben, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Und Harry? Er hatte sich verliebt… in die Person, von der er es niemals geglaubt hatte. Nun fesselte ihn diese Liebe mit eisernen Ketten ans Leben.

Noch vor wenigen Wochen hatte er gehofft irgendwann ein Leben mit Draco zu haben. Ein Leben, in dem sie zusammen sein konnten ohne die Stunden zu zählen.

Doch nun kam alles anders…

Wie würde Hermione reagieren, wenn Draco in einigen Stunden zurück kam und verkündete, dass der Dunkle Lord besiegt, aber Harry Potter mit ihm gestorben war?

Was würde sie denken, über den ultimativen Preis, den er bereit war zu zahlen? Würde sie es verstehen?

Vor ihm lag das Klassenzimmer für Potions. Er konnte nicht anders, er musst einfach stehen bleiben. Starrte die Tür an und wusste, dass er nie wieder hindurch gehen würde. Genauso wie Snape nie wieder hinter diesen Mauern unterrichten würde. Sie beide teilten ein Schicksal.

Eine eisige Faust schien sein Herz zu umfassen. Er wollte nicht sterben… wollte leben… Aber was war ein Leben wert, wenn es keine Zukunft gab?

Er war Harry Potter, seine Wünsche zählten nicht. Er war nicht geboren worden, um glücklich zu werden, sondern um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen und England zu befreien. Seine einzige Bestimmung war es, zu sterben, damit andere Menschen leben konnten. Und er war bereit dies zu tun.

Wenn er ehrlich war… hatte er Angst. Zum ersten Mal. Schon so oft war dem Tod begegnet, schon so oft hatte er geglaubt er könne nicht entkommen. Jedes Mal, war da der Gedanke ans Sterben gewesen, aber noch nie hatte er sich wirklich damit auseinander gesetzt.

War es richtig Angst zu haben? Oder müsste ihm sein 'Gryffindormut' dies verbieten?

Ein Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen als sie ihren Weg fortsetzten. Draco lief schweigend neben Harry her. In manchen Situationen waren Worte einfach überflüssig und diese war eine davon.

Der Gryffindor konnte sich auch so denken, was in seinem Freund vorging. Der nahe Abschied machte beiden zu schaffen.

Von oben dröhnten bereits Kampfgeräusche zu ihnen herab. Die Zeit wurde immer knapper, denn Harry konnte nicht darauf vertrauen, dass es den Schülern von Hogwarts gelingen würde Voldemorts beste Männer komplett auszuschalten. Sie konnten ihm bloß die Zeit erkaufen, die er brauchte, um zu Voldemort zu gelangen und die Sache zu beenden.

Konnten das Dark Council lediglich von ihm ablenken.

Obwohl es ihm das Herz zu zerreisen drohte beschleunigte Harry seine Schritte, eitle förmlich Richtung Commonroom der Slytherins.

Dann stand er vor der Steinmauer, die er zuletzt im zweiten Schuljahr durchschritten hatte und die ihn heute zu seinem Schicksal führen würde.

Mit Remus an ihrer Seite versuchte Hermione den Kampf in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Ihr fehlten die Ausstrahlung und die Erfahrung ihres besten Freundes, doch sie gab sich alle Mühe.

Die Spitze des Angriffs stand noch immer hinter den Flügeltüren, während das das Dark Council aus dem Inneren des Großen Halle attackierte.

Immer wieder musste sie sich vor Flüchen verstecken. Der Angriff schien ewig zu dauern, denn die Momente, in denen sie aus ihrer Deckung hervor kam waren kurz und schienen die Gegner kaum zu schwächen.

Doch sie wusste, dass ein Vorrücken unmöglich war. Damit würden sie ihre Deckung aufgeben und offen dem Angriff des Dark Council gegenüber stehen, das die Architektur der Großen Halle als Schutz nutzen würde.

Und doch, sie wollte so viele von ihnen vernichten, wie nur möglich.

"Remus!", rief sie über den Lärm den Kampfes hinweg zu dem Werwolf, der gerade einen Fluch in die Große Halle schoss und dann wieder hinter die schützenden Tür abtauchte.

Er fing ihren Blick auf und nickte, als Zeichen, dass er ihr zuhörte.

Schnell duckte Hermione sich unter einem Fluch hinweg.

"Wir müssen vorrücken! So bleiben wir ergebnislos!"

"Nein! Das wäre zu gefährlich!", erwiderte ihr ehemaliger Lehrer.

"Wir haben vorhin auch offen gekämpft und waren erfolgreich! Wir können das schaffen! Harry braucht uns!", ihr Stimme klang bereits rau und blutig. Wie viel hatte sie heute schon gerufen, gesprochen und geschrien?

"Also gut!".

Der Werwolf wandte sich den Schülern zu, während Hermione seinen Rücken mit Protego gegen Angriffe schützte.

Kein leichtes Unterfangen, denn sie wurde gleichzeitig ebenfalls attackiert.

"Geh hinter mich!", rief ihr Oliver Wood zu, mit dem sie noch immer Seite an Seite kämpfte. Ron und Ginny hatte sie schon lange aus dem Blick verloren.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken gehorchte Hermione und nutze ihre geschützte Position, um Remus weiter abzuschirmen.

"VERLASST EURE POSITION! WIR RÜCKEN VOR!", befahl er.

"DREI!"

"ZWEI!"

"EINS!".

Die Schülermassen stürmten vor. Überraschten das Dark Council ein weiteres Mal. Die Flügeltüren lagen hinter ihnen. Der Kampf war in die Große Halle getragen worden.

Hermione blickte sich kurz um, während Oliver die immer heftiger werdenden Angriffe abwehte. Die DeathEater standen in der Mitte. Zusammengeschlossen zu einer Front. Diese musste aufgelöst werden. Sie mussten ihre Gegner einzeln erwischen.

"Du nimmst den Tisch! Ich nehme den Kronleuchter!", rief sie ihm zu. Er nickte kurz, dann hoben sie beide ihre Zauberstäbe.

"_Bombarda Maxima!"_

"_Diffindo!"_

Beides geschah zu gleich. Der runde Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes explodierte in tausend Teile. Splitter flogen umher; wurden zu tödlichen Geschossen. Zugleich krachte der Kronleuchter nach unten. Glas vermischte sich mit Holz. Scharf und gefährlich.

Die Mitglieder des Dark Council sprangen schreiend auseinander. Einer der Holzsplitter verletzte Rookwood am Arm. Blut tropfte zu Boden.

Hermione riss einen Schild hoch. Schütze die Schüler vor ihrem eigenen Angriff.

Remus nutze die Situation der Verwirrung.

"FEUER!", befahl er.

Flüche hagelte auf die DeathEater ein, die nun verteilt standen.

Wut und Hass standen in Bellatrix Augen. Der Wahnsinn glitzerte darin. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf die großen Buntglasfenster rechts der Schüler.

Unter ohrenbetäubendem Lärm zerbrachen die Scheiben. Scharfkantige Scherben flogen auf die Schüler zu.

"PROTEGO HORRIBILIS!"

Fünf Schilde zugleich erhoben sich. Schützten den Widerstand und schickten die Scherben auf die Angreifer zurück.

"Ignis fervidus!"

Bellatrix Flammen ließen die Scherben schmerzen, entzündeten die Holzsplitter und rasten dann auf die Schüler zu.

Hermione wirkte einen Flammengefrierzauber auf die Feuerfront, doch Arthur Weasley war schneller.

"Unda advenio!".

Riesige Wellen erhoben sich vor den Schülern und schwemmten die Flammen hinweg, nur um dann auf die DeathEater zu zutreiben.

Rookwood jedoch stoppte sie mit "Arescere".

Kurz kam der Kampf zur Ruhe. Hermione nutzte die Zeit, sich einen neuen Überblick zu verschaffen. Die DeathEater standen verteilt, agierten aber immer noch gemeinsam. Das war ein Problem.

"Remus! Wir müssen Gruppen einteilen! Jede soll sich einen von ihnen vornehmen! Sie dürfen nicht zusammenarbeiten, sonst schaffen wir es nicht!".

Der Werwolf nickte. Die Strapazen waren ihm mittlerweile deutlich anzusehen. Er war erschöpft. Seine Atmung ging ruckartig. Die Augen waren gerötet. Und Hermione selbst ging es auch nicht viel besser.

Vor Draco öffnete sich die Steinwand und gab den Blick auf den Slytherin Commonroom frei. Wie viele Jahre war dies seine Heimat gewesen? Wie oft hatte er diese Räume als Rückzugsort gesehen? Wie gerne hätte er Harry noch vor ein paar Monaten hier her gebracht?

Heute war alles anders. Er hasste diesen Raum beinnahe, denn er würde das Portal zum Tod öffnen. Die letzte Instanz, bevor sie Voldemort entgegen traten.

"Ein Portkey sagtest du?", fragte der Blonde. Es waren seine ersten Worte, seit sie die Eingangshalle verlassen hatten. Den ganzen Weg über war er in Gedanken gewesen.

"Ja, ein Portkey, der sich mir zu erkennen geben würde. Ich sollte mich also genau umsehen", antwortete der Gryffindor, seine Stimme klang rauer als je zuvor.

Draco konnte nur erahnen, was in seinem Freund vorging. Er musste sich vorkommen, als führte man ihn zum Schafott. Dieser Sieg würde Draco nicht zum Gewinner machen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er würde alles verloren haben, wenn sich der Staub der Schlacht legte. Und er würde ein völlig neues Leben aufbauen müssen. Eines, über das er noch lange nicht nachdenken wollte.

Der Blonde seufzte, während sein Freund sich bereits suchend im Raum umsah. Doch Harry kannte den Syltherin Commonroom nicht. Zumindest nicht so gut, wie Draco es tat. Darum würde er einen hinzugefügten Gegenstand auch kaum erkennen.

Suchend ließ des Malfoy-Erbe seine Blick schweifen.

Es musste etwas im Raum geben, das vorher nicht dort gewesen war.

Langsam und aufmerksam durchschritt der Blonde die vertrauten Räumlichkeiten. Seine Augen glitten über Tische, Sofas, Kaminsimse, Fensterbänke… immer auf der Suche nach einem Gegenstand, der bisher nicht dort gewesen waren.

Die Zeit schien dahin zu rasen. Lief ihnen davon. Wie viel Geduld würde Voldemort haben, ehe er Alyiv einfach umbrachte und selbst nach Hogwarts kam? Und wie viele Leben würde das kosten?

"Draco!", Harrys Stimme riss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken.

"Was denn?", antwortete der Blonde und ging, um einen der ausladenden Tische herum, auf seinen Freund zu.

"Hast du das hier schon mal gesehen?", wollte der Gryffindor wissen und blickte auf einen Pokal, der auf dem Kaminsims vor ihnen stand.

Stempel und Kanten des Trinkbehälters waren aus feinstem Silber gefertigt und mit kleinen Schlangen verziert. Der Korpus selbst war aus smaragdfarbenem Glas. Vorn und hinten befanden sich filigrane Gravuren. 'SS'.

Schlangen aus Silber dienten als Griffe, angebracht rechts und links der Verzierungen.

"Nein. Dieser Pokal ist neu. Er gehört nicht hierher, auch wenn er passend wäre", antwortete Draco. In der Tat, das Schmuckstück verkörperte alles, was Slytherin ausmachte und damit auch Lord Voldemort, der immer noch der Erbe Slytherins war. Eine Tatsache, die manche gerne vergaßen.

"Nun, dann sollten wir es versuchen, oder?", fragte Harry, seine Stimme klang belegt und gepresst.

Draco spürte, wie ihm der Mund austrocknete. Er konnte nur noch nicken und kam sich bei doch noch immer vor, als würde er ein Todesurteil unterzeichnen.

Sein Freund hob eine Hand in Richtung des Pokals, doch bevor er ihn berühren konnte, hatte der Slytherin ihn in seine Arme gezogen und geküsst, als wäre es das letzte Mal. Was es vermutlich auch sein würde.

Verzweiflung floss in ihren Kuss.

Seine Lippen schienen in Flammen zu stehen. Sein Herz schrie, wie in Todespein. Er wollte das nicht aufgeben. Wollte behalten, was er so sehr liebte.

Harry erwiderte den Kuss. Presste sich gegen Draco, als suche er Schutz und Halt. Ein letzter Akt der Verzweiflung. Ein Abschiedskuss.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, perlte eine Träne von der Wange des Gryffindors. Seine grünen Augen waren trübe und dunkel vor Schmerz. Draco konnte nichts anders, er musste den Blick abwenden, denn er glaubte das Herz würde ihm sonst in der Brust zerspringen.

"Wir müssen gehen…", sagte Harry tränenerstickt und musterte den Pokal, als wäre es eine tödliche Waffe.

Wieder konnte Draco nur nicken und diesmal hielt er seinen Freund nicht aus, als dieser seine Hand ausstreckte. Ganz im Gegenteil, er tat es ihm gleich. Und kaum hatten ihre Hände das Silber berührt, da spürte er, wie ihnen der Boden unter den Füßen entzogen wurde.

"DEFODIO"

Hermione spürte, wie ihr die Tränen kamen, als die den Zauberspruch sprach und riesige Steine aus den Wänden ihrer geliebten Schule sprengte, um sie als Waffe gegen die DeathEater zu verwenden.

Ihr Plan war aufgegangen. In Gruppen nahmen sich die Schüler ihre Gegner nun vor und obwohl die Opferzahlen hoch waren, gaben sie nicht auf. Je zwei Gruppen, für ein Mitglied des Dark Council.

Lunas Gruppe arbeitete mit denen der Creevey-Brüder zusammen. Dennis hatte sich so lange beschwert, bis auch er, trotz seiner dreizehn Jahre, hatte mitkommen dürfen.

Die drei hatten es gemeinsam mit Dolohov aufgenommen, der mit den vielen Gegner sichtlich überfordert aussah.

Ganz anders ging es da Bellatrix Lestrange. Die Schüler, die es mit ihr aufgenommen hatten, waren mehr damit beschäftigt, einander mit 'Protego' zu beschützen, als anzugreifen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und die Zahl der Toten würde weiter wachsen.

Hermione selbst kämpfte mit Oliver, Prof. McGonagall und Remus gegen Amycus Carrow, der sich ebenfalls nach Kräften wehte. Es war schwer, im Getümmel der Kämpfenden nicht die Übersicht zu verlieren, oder ihre Deckung zu vernachlässigen.

In Blick zur Seite sagte Hermione, dass Dolohov gerade zu Boden ging, tot oder nicht war vorerst ohne Belang. Sie war erleichtert. Die drei Gruppen teilten sich auf. Dennis und Colin unterstützten Padama und Pavati bei Bellatrix, während Lunas Gruppe bei Fenrir mithalf.

Das Dark Council zeigte keine Gnade, nicht einmal Kindern gegenüber. Die Kämpfen waren brutal und zum Teil blutig. Es schien keine Vergebung, keine Milde zu geben.

"DU KLEINER BASTARD! FÜR DEINEN VERRAT WIRST DU ZAHLEN!"

Rudolphus Schrei tönte sogar noch über die Kämpfenden hinweg.

Er stand am Eingang der Halle, ihm gegenüber Blaise Zabini mit erhobenem Zauberstab und ernstem Gesicht. Hermione verstand nicht, was da vor sich ging. War Zabini nicht seit Silvester ein DeathEater?

"Dann komm doch! Dein dummer Bruder hat mich einiges gelehrt, willst du es am eigenen Leib spüren? CRUCIO!".

Rudolphus schrie und Hermione erinnerte sich, an den Schmerz den selbst vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gespürt hatte. Wie lange war das her? Stunden oder erst Minuten? Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an.

Weiter hinten schrie Bellatrix wütend auf, als ihr Mann gefoltert wurde.

"Geht mir aus dem Weg! _Avada Kedavra_!".

Hermione hörte ihren eigenen Schrei, voller Entsetzen und Schmerz, als Padama Patil leblos zu Boden sank. Die Schüler, die eben noch Bellatrix umzingelt hatte, stoben entsetzt auseinander, sodass die ältere Frau auf den Kampf zwischen ihrem Mann und Blaise zu eilen konnte.

Noch immer schrie Rudolphus und Zabini lachte, als habe er noch nie etwas schöneres erlebt.

"Institio!", rief Molly Weasley und ließ Bellatrix auf der Stelle erstarren an der sie stand. Keinen Schritt näher konnte sie Blaise und Rudolphus kommen.

"Du Schlampe! Was bildest du dir ein! Stirb!", das Wutgeschrei der Schwarzhaarigen füllte den Raum, doch jeder schien nur auf Blaise und Rudolphus zu achten.

Der ältere der beiden war auf die Beine gekommen und versuchte nun zurück zu schlagen.

"Obscuro!", Zabinis Zauber traf perfekt und sein Gegner war blind.

Wieder folgte Wütgeschrei und anschließend ein Zauber, der Hermione das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

"Sanguinem fundiere". Rudolphus begann aus allen Körperöffnungen zu Bluten. Seine Augen weiteten sich, er schrie noch schlimmer als zuvor und sein Rücken bog sich durch während er gegen die inneren Schmerzen ankämpfte, die der Fluch verursachte.

Bellatrix warf Molly mit einem Zauber zurück, sodass diese in die Trümmer des zerstörten Tisches fiel und rannte weiter auf ihren sterbenden Mann zu. Ihr Gesicht war von Hass entstellt, als sie im Laufen ihren Zauberstab auf Zabini richtete, der noch immer lachte.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Gleiches wurde mit Gleichem vergolten. Während Rudolphus seinen Blutungen erlag, sackte auch Zabini in sich zusammen. Seine Augen waren leer und ausdruckslos. Alles Leben war aus ihm gewichen.

Hermione spürte, wie etwas in ihr zerbrach. Spürte, wie die Tränen heiß und unaufhaltsam ihre Wangen hinab liefen. Nicht, weil es ihr um Zabini oder Lastrange leid tat, sondern weil sie den Verlust alles Menschlichkeit mit ansehen musste. Die Leichenberge würden sich bis unter die Decke stapeln. Ihr Herz schien an dieser Grausamkeit zu vergehen.

Kaum hatte Harry eine Hand an den Pokal gelegt, da spürte er auch schon, wie er ins Nichts gezogen wurde. Seine Linke umklammerte den Schlangengriff und er hätte nicht loslassen können selbst wenn er gewollt hätte.

Unbekannte Kräfte zogen in seinem Körper, machten ihm das Atmen schwer, während sich die scharfen Kanten des Griffs in seine Hand bohrten. Er spürte bereits, wie das Blut daraus hervor lief, doch er ignorierte den Schmerz.

Viel schlimmer war sein immer schneller schlagendes Herz. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wurde er sich seines Körpers vollends bewusst und schien zu verstehen, welch großen Verlust es bedeuten würde, dass Leben darin aufzugeben.

Der Aufprall war hart, doch Harry war dankbar, den Pokal loslassen zu können. Warmes Blut floss aus seiner Hand und Draco schien es nicht besser zu gehen.

Fragend blickte der Gryffindor sich um. Es war dunkel um sie herum. Nacht. Und sie befanden sich ganz eindeutig im Freien. Hogwarts und seine Landschaften waren verschwunden. Vermutlich war dies nicht mal mehr Schottland, sondern irgendwo weiter südlich.

Der Wind war warm und die Sterne standen am Himmel. Eine der ersten schönen Nächte des Jahres. Und es würde Harrys letzte werden. Wehmut machte sich in ihm breit, doch er schob sie beiseite. Dafür hatte er nun keine Zeit mehr. Irgendwo hier war Voldemort und er musste sich ihm stellen, bevor dieser auf den Gedanken kommen würde, Draco anzugreifen.

Leises Lachen ertönte hinter dem Schwarzhaarigen und beide, sowohl er, als auch Draco wirbelten herum.

Da stand er. Gehüllt in eine schwarze Robe. Die leuchtenden, roten Augen auf Harry gerichtet. Blass wie der Tod selbst.

Lord Voldemort.

"Willkommen zu Hause, Harry", sagte er, gefolgt von einem hohen, kalten Lachen.

Erst jetzt fiel der Blick des Gryffindor auf das Haus hinter Voldemort. Oder besser, das was von diesem Haus noch übrig war, denn ein Teil davon, im oberen Stock, war weggesprengt worden.

Er musste nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen, wo er war.

Godrics Hollow…

Hier hatte es begonnen; hier würde es enden. Vor fünfzehn Jahren war Harry Potter hier dem Tod entkommen. Heute würde er ihn an eben dem selben Ort finden. Welch Ironie.

"Und Verstärkung hast du dir auch jemanden mitgebracht… wie schade… ich dachte wir könnten dies unter uns ausmachen. Nun ja… wir wollen nicht gestört werden, oder?"

Ein Magiestoß beförderte Draco nach hinten. Keine Sekunde später flackerte ein Schild zwischen Harry und seinem Freund auf. Sie waren von einander getrennt. Doch nun würde Voldemort sich einzig und allein auf den Gryffindor konzentrieren. Ein fataler Fehler, den der Lord erst erkennen würde, wenn es zu spät war.

"So Harry… nun sind wir allein… ungestört… Ich finde wir sollten uns unterhalten. Es ist so viel passiert", säuselte jene Stimme, die den Schwarzhaarigen in den vergangenen Monaten immer wieder in seinen Träumen aufgesucht hatte.

"Ich wüsste nicht, worüber wir reden sollten. Ich bin hier, um es zu beenden!", fauchte Harry. Er wollte den finalen Moment nicht noch länger hinaus ziehen.

"So, so… Wunderst du dich gar nicht, dass ich dich in deiner kleiner Burg in Nordirland nicht angriffen habe?"

Eis schien sich in Harrys Eingeweide zu senken. Voldemort hatte es gewusst. Wie lange schon?

"Siehst du, wir sollten uns unterhalten. Es gibt so viele Dinge, die du nicht verstehst und das sollten wir ändern, bevor du stirbst!".

"Woher wusstest du davon?", fragte Harry, auch wenn er die Antwort eigentlich nicht hören wollte.

"Dumbledore ist tot… der Fidelius-Charm ist gebrochen. Jeder, dem der Alte von der Burg erzählt hatte, wurde zum Secret Keeper. Und welch wunderbarer Zufall war es doch, dass ich Snape noch nach seinem Tod die Erinnerungen entrissen habe. Die ganze Zeit konnte ich die Erinnerung nicht sehen, in der es um dein Versteck ging, doch als Dumbledore starb änderte sich das", erklärte Voldemort und grinste dabei selbstgefällig.

Voldemort hatte Snape noch nach dessen Tod, die Erinnerungen entrissen. Hatte ihm auch im Tod keine Ruhe gönnen können.

Wut machte sich in Harry breit.

"Und warum bist du dann nicht zu mir gekommen, um es zu beenden? Hast du etwa Angst, Tom Riddle?", provozierte der Gryffindor.

"Angst? Vor dir? Du bist nur ein Kind! Du bist meiner Macht nicht gewachsen! Du wirst sterben Harry Potter!

Ich habe dich bloß verschont, weil ich die Waffe gegen dich bereits in der Hand hatte. Ich wollte, dass du zu mir kommst. Hier her! Damit es da endet, wo es angefangen hat. Hier ist deine Mugglemutter für dich gestorben und hier wirst du ihrem Beispiel folgen!".

Voldemort winkte einmal mit der rechten Hand, dann öffnete sich die Tür, die einst zu jenem Haus geführt hatte, in dem Harry hätte aufwachsen sollen.

Im Eingang stand Ayliv. Er erkannte sie, ohne sie je zuvor wirklich gesehen zu haben. Die kleine, schwarzhaarige Gestallt aus seinen Visionen und Träumen. Ihr Brustkorb stand noch immer offen, das Herz fehlte.

Ihre braunen Augen fixierten Harry.

"Ich würde euch einander ja vorstellen, aber ihr kennt euch bereits, nehme ich an", spottete Voldemort, das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde noch ein Stück breiter.

"Ja, wir kennen uns…", presste der Gryffindor hervor.

"Sehr gut. Ayliv wird heute Abend unser kleiner Gast sein. Sie wird zusehen, wie ich dich und deinen verräterischen Freund töte. Sie darf miterleben, wie ihre Hoffnung auf Rettung stirbt".

Es war grausam und einmal mehr fragte Harry sich, wie dies hatte aus dem Jungen 'Tom Riddle' werden können, den er einst in dessen Tagebuch angetroffen hatte.

"Ja… wir sollten unseren beiden Zuschauern eine gute Show liefern, findest du nicht?", fragte Voldemort und keine Sekunde später war er in Harrys Kopf.

Harrys Schrei klang wie Paukenschläge in Dracos Kopf. Der Schwarzhaarige fasste sich gegen die Stirn und sank auf die Knie. Was immer Voldemort mit ihm machte, es geschah nur in der Vorstellung des Gryffindor. Und das machte es noch schlimmer, denn nichts konnte ihn davon befreien.

Draocs Blick fiel auf Ayliv, die noch immer im Türrahmen stand. Er eilte auf sie zu und packte sie etwas unsanft an der Schulter.

"Was macht er mit ihm?", fragte der Slytherin unwirsch.

Wie in Trance richtete das kleine Mädchen ihre braunen Augen auf ihn.

"Ich kenne dich… du warst beim Dark Council… aber du bist anders, als die anderen DeathEater. Du gehörtest nicht wirklich zu ihnen", sagte sie, scheinbar mehr zu sich selbst.

"Ja, das stimmt. Aber jetzt sag mir, was Voldemort mit Harry macht!". Noch nie war Draco derart ungeduldig gewesen, aber noch nie zuvor hatte er zusehen müssen, wie sein Freund starb.

"Er zeigt ihm Bilder… das hat er mit meiner Familie auch gemacht… schlimme Bilder. Er lässt seine größten Ängste war werden…".

Draco warf einen Blick zu den beiden Kontrahenten. Harry kniete auf dem Asphalt, die Augen zusammen gepresst, die Hände gegen die Stirn gedrückt und schrie, während Voldemort völlig auf den Schwarzhaarigen fixiert war und sich an dessen Leid ergötzte. Hohes, kaltes Lachen vermischte sich mit den Schreien und wurde in den Ohren des Slytherin zu einer Musik des Grauens.

"Was können wir tun?", wollte er von Ayliv wissen, doch das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nichts… wir müssen nur abwarten und hoffen, dass sein Geist keinen zu starken Schaden nimmt".

Verzweiflung, vermischt mit Ohnmacht schienen Draco den Verstand zu rauben. Er konnte nichts tun; nur zusehen, wie Harry litt und Voldemort sich daran labte.

_Vor ihm erschien die Tür… jene Tür durch die Ayliv vorhin gegangen war. Doch sie sah anders aus… neuer. Das Haus in Godrics Hollow war nicht zerstört. Durchs Fenster sah er Licht. _

_Ein Mann hielt einen kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm. Schwarzes Haar. Eine Brille. Braune Augen. James._

_Neben ihm stand seine rothaarige Frau. Sie lachte herzlich._

_Dann flog die Tür auf. Ein lauter Knall. Lilly nahm das Kind._

"_Lauf!", rief James, als er sich ihm entgegen stellte._

_Hohes, kaltes Lachen._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_Grünes Licht. James fiel tot zu Boden. Seine Augen leer und tot. Harry schrie innerlich, als er über die Leiche seines Vaters stieg. Er wollte raus, raus aus diesen Bildern. Wollte nicht sehen, wie seine Eltern starben. Doch so sehr er auch versuchte die Augen zu schließen und sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. _

_Er ging die Treppe hinauf. Oben befand sich seine Mutter. Snape hatte ihn gebeten, das Mudblood zu verschonen. Das konnte er haben. Es ging eh bloß um den Jungen._

_Harry versuchte verzweifelt die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen, die nicht die seinen waren. Er fühlte sich schmutzig. So war er nicht und er wollte nicht, dass sein Kopf ihm diesen Streich spielte._

_Oben stand die, die Arme vor dem Bettchen des Jungen ausgebreitet. _

"_Geh zur Seite, Mudblood", hörte er seine eigenen Stimme, kalt und hart._

"_Nein! Nimm mich aber, lass meinen Sohn am leben!", bat Lilly, ihre schönen grünen Augen richteten sich auf ihn._

"_Ich sagte, du solltest beiseite gehen und mir den Jungen überlassen", antwortete er._

"_Niemals!", da war der Gryffindormut, den Harry so sehr an seiner Mutter bewunderte. So hatte er sie sich immer vorgestellt._

"_Ganz wie du willst! AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Harry schrie! Er schrie, wie selten zuvor, als seine Mutter tot vor ihm zusammenbrach. Es schien ihm das Herz aus der Brust zu reißen. Er liebte sie. Er wollte ihr helfen. Jener Frau, die sich für ihn geopfert hatte._

_Das Bild vor seinen Augen wurde schwarz. Dann war da wieder die Stimme._

"_So sind sie gestorben… deine Eltern. Nichts hat es dir genutzt! Lilly Potters Tod hat dir nur ein paar Jahre erkauft!", spottete Voldemort. _

_Die Farben kehrten zurück, doch nur in Form von Gestalten im Dunkel. Keine Erinnerung. Sondern nur Bilder, von denen der Lord wollte, dass Harry sie sah. _

_Da war Hermione. Die trug ihre Schuluniform und unterm Arm hatte sie einen dicken Stapel Bücher. So kannte Harry sie. _

_Ein reißendes Geräusch erfüllte die Luft. Hermiones Augen weiteten sich. Sie ließ die Bücher krachend zu Boden fallen. _

_Ihre Schreie drangen an seine Ohren, als sie sich unter Folter am Boden wand. Überall auf ihrem Körper erschienen Schnitte. Blut floss heraus. Durchtränkte ihre Kleider._

_Sie schrie und schlug um sich, aber nichts konnte ihr helfen. _

_Harry wollte zu ihr, doch er war wie festgewachsen. Verdammt dazu, seiner Freundin beim Sterben zuzusehen. _

_Ihr Bild wurde abgelöst. Da waren die Weasleyzwillinge. Fred hatte einen Arm um Georges Schulter gelegt. Sie lachten beide._

_Von irgendwo her hört Harry Voldemorts Stimme. "Imperio!"._

_Die Brüder wandten sich gegen einander. Zuerst nur mit Fäusten, dann mit Magie. Folterten einander und Hass funkelte in ihren Augen. Alles, was die beiden ausmachte, war verschwunden. Erst als George tot am Boden lag ließ Fred von ihm ab. Sein weißes Hemd war zerrissen. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab kam er auf Harry zu und verschwand dann in der Dunkelheit. _

_Mehr Farben strömten auf den Gryffindor ein. Eine Erinnerung. Wieder war er in Voldemorts Kopf._

_Sie saßen in einem alten, modrigen Gemäuer. Vor ihm stand Ayliv. Ihr Brustkorb war unversehrt. Ihre braunen Augen vor Angst geweitet. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. _

_Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die weiche Haut des Mädchens. Ihre Schreie schienen Harry um den Verstand zu bringen. Wie von Geisterhand öffnete sich ihr Brustkorb. Blut floss über ihre helle Haut. Sie weinte._

_Nach und nach löste sich die Haut. Gab den Blick auf ihr Inneres frei. Der Gryffindor glaubte, sich übergeben zu müssen, als er hörte, wie ihre Rippen brachen. Noch immer schrie sie und versuchte sich zu wehren, aber Magie machte sie bewegungsunfähig. _

_Dann sah er es. Jung, gesund und stark. Ihr Herz. Es schlug kräftig in ihrer Brust. _

_Bellatrix reichte ihm den verzierten Ritualdolch. Er hörte sich selbst lachen, als er das Messer ansetzte und dem Mädchen bei vollem Bewusstsein das Herz aus dem Körper schnitt._

_Die Dunkelheit kehrte zurück. Und Harry war dankbar. Sein Geist fühlte sich völlig leer an. Es war, als blickte er von außen auf sich selbst. Sah die Dinge, nahm sie aber nicht mehr auf. _

"_Wie gefällt dir das, Potter? Willst du noch mehr? Ja, natürlich willst du!"_

_Voldemort lachte. Er war hysterisch geworden._

_Farben füllten die Dunkelheit und als Harry die Person erkannte, die da vor ihm stand spürte er, wie seine Eingeweide sich zu verknoten begannen. _

Hermione war völlig entkräftet. Ihre Atmung war kaum noch zu kontrollieren. Sie tat sich immer schwerer damit, einen Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten. Ihr Körper war der völligen Erschöpfung nahe. Verzweifelt suchte sie sich eine Nische.

Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn und hatte ihre Kleidung durchnässt. Die Große Halle war ein Ort des Grauens geworden. Überall lagen Körper herum. Tote oder Verletzte.

Noch immer wurde gekämpft. Der Phönixorden ließ sich nicht zurückdrängen. Aber auch ihnen ging die Kraft aus.

Molly stand Bellatrix gegenüber. Die beiden Frauen lieferten sich einen erbitterten Kampf. Beide waren bereit zu töten.

Flüche flogen umher, so schnell, dass Hermione ihnen mit bloßem Auge kaum folgen konnte. Jede der Kontrahentinnen hatte bereits Verletzungen davon getragen. Molly war an der Schulter verbrannt worden und Bellatrix blutete aus einer tiefen Wunde an der Hüfte.

Molly schleuderte ihrer Gegnerin einen Stunningspell entgegen, den diese abwehrte. Hermione konnte deutlich sehen, dass Bellatrix die Geduld für diesen Kampf verlor und das machte der jungen Frau Sorgen.

Neben ihr tauchte Oliver auf.

Er atmete schwer und hielt sich eine Hand gegen den Bauch.

"Kannst… kannst du das heilen?", fragte er und gab den Blick auf eine tiefe, blutende Wunde frei.

Hermione nickte, während sie ihren Zauberstab darauf richtete.

"Amycus Carrow", sagte Oliver und klang dabei beinahe amüsiert.

Kaum hatte die junge Frau die Wunde verschlossen, da stürmte Oliver auch schon wieder davon, zurück zum Kampfgeschehen. Hermione hingegen versuchte, noch etwas Kraft zu tanken.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Schnell riss sie den Kopf herum, und sah gerade noch, wie Molly Weasely zu Boden ging.

Heiße Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und diesmal fehlte ihr einfach die Kraft, sie noch länger zurück zu drängen. Sie liefen ihre Wangen hinunter und tropften zu Boden. Es war ihr egal, wer sie sehen würde. Ihre Tränen waren echt. Sie waren der letzte, stumme Zeuge ihres Herzens, das heute Nacht ein ums andere Mal brach.

_Draco Malfoy stand vor ihm. Das weiße Hemd war bis zu den Ellenbogen hochkrempelt. Auf seinem rechten Unterarm pulsierte das Dark Mark. Die silbernen Augen waren auf Harry gerichtet. _

_Voldemorts Stimme drang durch die Dunkelheit._

"_Du hast mich verraten! Dafür wirst du bezahlen!"._

_Nun begann die Veränderung. Langsam und unendlich schmerzhaft. Von dem Mal ausgehend. Verbrennungen, wie Harry sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Dracos helle, seidige Haut färbte sich rot. Sie warf Blasen. Immer weiter schritt die Veränderung voran. Arbeitete sich den Arm hinauf. _

_Der Gryffindor versuchte die Schreie zu verdrängen. Versuchte nicht zu hören, wie sein Freund gefoltert wurde, wenn er schon zum Zusehen verdammt war. _

_Es war, als würde mit jedem verbrannten Zentimeter Haut, auch ein Stück in Harry verbrechen. _

_Nie zuvor hatte er solches Grauen gesehen und er wünschte sich, zum ersten Mal, seit er den Entschluss gefasst hatte, er wäre schon tot. _

_Draco sackte vor ihm auf die Knie. Mittlerweile war sein gesamter Oberkörper von Brandblasen übersäht. Er schrie, bis ihm die Kehle blutete._

_Und als sein letzter Schrei verklang und Draco Malfoy tot zu Harrys Füßen lag, da brach etwas in dem Gryffindor, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, das er dort gewesen war. _

_Eine unsichtbare Mauer war eingerissen worden. Ein Schalter hatte sich umlegt. Der Damm war gebrochen und eine Welle aus heißer, glühender Wut und dem Wunsch zu Zerstören rollte über den Schwarzhaarigen hinweg._

_Hass schwoll in seiner Brust und verlieh im Kraft. Er hörte seine eigenen Stimme, von Wut zerzerrt und spürte, wie er sich aus seinem mentalen Gefängnis befreite. _

Vor ihm stand Voldemort. Das Lachen war ihm eindeutig vergangen. Doch Harry realisierte nichts mehr. Seine Welt bestand nur noch aus brennendem Hass.

Er spürte das Blut auf seiner Hand und in seinem Kopf formte sie der Gedanke von ganz allein. Er musste nichts dazu tun. Alles war völlig klar, während jeder andere Gedanke von der puren Gewalt, die durch seine Adern floss hinweg gewaschen wurde.

Er würde nicht zulassen, dass jemand Draco verletzte!

Wie in Trance hob er beide Hände und beobachtete Voldemort, der sich ebenfalls kampfbereit machte. Es würde enden, jetzt und hier!

Er ließ sich hinweg tragen von seinem Zorn, ritt auf der Welle, die ihn erfasst hatte und spürte zum ersten Mal, was es wirklich hieß, dunkle Magie zu benutzen. In diesem Moment hieß er diese Kraft willkommen. Zum ersten und zum letzten Mal.

"INCENDO!"

"VIVERE EXSUGO!"

Die Flammen rasten durch die Nacht. Harry hörte den Schrei des Lords, als sie ihn erreichten. In ihm tobte noch immer der Hass. Er schien sein ganzes Selbst wegzubrennen. Dann traf ihn etwas an der rechten Schulter und die Welt um ihn herum wurde schwarz.

Draco wusste nicht, wo er zuerst hinsehen sollte. Vor ihm stand Ayliv. Ihre braunen Augen weiteten sich, als die Flammen den Lord verschlangen. Dann sank auch sie leblos zu Boden. Das Band, das sie am Leben erhalten hatte, war durchtrennt worden, als die Flammen den gefürchteten dunklen Magier erreicht hatten.

Zu gleich wurde Harry von Voldemorts Fluch getroffen. Verzweifelt sprang der Blonde auf. Das Schild, das ihn von seinem Freund getrennt hatte, war verschwunden.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ließ Draco sich neben Harry zu Boden sinken. Er legte eine Hand auf die Brust seine Freundes. Angst machte sie ihn ihm breit. 'Leben… bitte… lebe!', schoss es ihn durch den Kopf. Sein eigenes Herz schien sich beinahe zu überschlagen.

Dann endlich. Der Brustkorb des Gryffindor hob und senkte sich. Schwach. Viel zu schwach, wie Draco bemerkte. Aber er lebte. Nur wie lange noch? Was machte dieser Fluch mit ihm?

Verzweifelt versuchte der Slytherin die aufkommende Panik zurück zudrängen. Er musste einen klaren Kopf bewahren. Harry musste versorgt werden. Er würde also nach Hogwarts zurückgehen müssen.

Unter Zwang verlangsamte er seinen Atem. Versuchte nachzudenken. Der Portkey!

Draco stand auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Aylivs leblosen Körper.

"Levicorpus!", murmelte er und sah, wie sich das Mädchen vom Boden löste und einen knappen Meter darüber in der Luft schwebte, als würde sie von einer Liege getragen.

Zufrieden damit hob der Blonde seinen Freund in die Arme. Er war leichter, als erwartet. Sein Gesicht wirkte beinahe friedlich. Vielleicht zu friedlich.

"Accio Portkey!".

Der Pokal sauste auf Draco zu und kaum, dass er eine Hand darum gelegt hatte, wurde er auch schon von ihm mit gerissen.

Die Welt schien mit einem Mal still zu stehen. Noch vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte Hermione sich gegen Amycus verteidigt, doch nun stand sie allein da.

Ohne einer Sekunde auf die andere war das Dark Council verschwunden. Nur Rookwood war die Flucht nicht gelungen, denn er wurde von einem Wurzelfluch an Ort und Stelle gehalten.

Überall tauschte der Widerstand fragende Blicke aus. Remus legte eine Hand auf Nevilles Schulter und brachte ihn dazu von Rookwood zurück zu treten.

"Was geht hier vor?", wollte der Werwolf wissen. "Er... ist fort. Der Lord... ist tot.", stammelte der DeathEater und zeigte seinen rechten Mal war noch da, aber es hatte aufgehört zu pulsieren. Man hätte es für ein gewöhnliches Tattoo halten können. Gemurmel erhob sich in der Halle. Konnte es wahr sein? War Voldemort wirklich besiegt? Oder war dies nur ein neuer Trick um die Zahl der Opfer noch weiter nach oben zu treiben? "Ruhe!", befahl Remus und es wurde wieder Herzschlag später erschien Draco Malfoy wie aus dem Nichts in der Halle.

In der Hand hielt einen grünsilbernen Pokal. Die Arme schlang er um einen leblosen Harry Potter und hinter ihm schwebte die Gestallt eines kleinen Mädchens. Ohne es wirklich zu realisieren lief Hermione zu ihm Hinüber. "Was ist passiert?", ihre Stimme klang schrill, fast ein wenig ließ Harry in Remus Arme sinken.

"Er hat es geschafft. Voldemort ist vernichtet, aber irgendwas hat ihn getroffen vermutlich ein Fluch. Er lebt, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie lange das so bleibt", erklärte der Slytherin.

"Holt Poppy her! Sofort!", Remus Stimme donnerte förmlich durch den Raum und Luna lief aus der Halle, um die Medihexe zu holen, die im Nebenraum einige Verletzte versorgte. Hermione kniete neben Draco. Eine Hand ruhte auf seiner Schulter, während sie zu ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer aufblickte. "Dann sind die DeathEater geflohen?"

."Macht Platz! Macht platz!", rief sie wild gestikulierend und ging ebenfalls neben Harry auf die Knie. Sofort erschienen kupferne Messgeräte über dem Bauch des Gryffindor. Keines davon kannte Hermione und Sorge fraß sich in ihr Herz, während sie den Messungen zuah.

Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich und jeder Messung, die vorgenommen wurde, wurde das Gesicht der Medihexe düsterer.

"Und? Was ist los?", fragte Draco ungeduldig. Hermione konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. "Nun Mr. Malfoy, ich habe keine guten Nachrichten. Der Fluch, der Mr. Potter getroffen hat ist sehr mächtig. Er entzieht ihm nach und nach das Leben. Dies übersteigt meine Fähigkeiten. Ich werde Hilfe aus St. Mungos herholen lassen. Aber selbst dann können wir nur hoffen".

Kapitel 24 Ende


	26. Kapitel25 Der Tag danach

Kapitel25 Der Tag danach

Der erste Sommerregen prasselte auf das Land nieder und wusch die Spuren der vergangenen Schlacht dahin. Voldemort war nicht mehr, aber er hatte Wunden hinterlassen in einer gebrandmarkten Welt.

Draco saß, in der notdürftig eingerichteten Krankenstation, am Fenster und sah in den stürmischen Himmel hinauf. In einem Bett neben ihm lag Harry, noch immer ohne Bewusstsein und dem Tod näher als dem Leben. Madame Pomfrey selbst wusste sich keine Lösung, wie sie mit den Fluchverletzungen umgehen sollte. Sie tat ihr bestes aber am Ende würde Draco nichts bleiben, außer warten und hoffen, dass Harry sich erholte.

Nachdem der Gryffindor hier her gebracht worden war, hatte der Slytherin dabei geholfen die Toten zu identifizieren und es waren viele gewesen. Einige die sogar er betrauern konnte, aber schlimmer noch würde es für Harry, wenn er erwachte… _wenn _er denn erwachte.

Die Spezialisten aus St. Mungos waren bereits eingetroffen, doch auch sie hatten noch nicht viel bewirken können. Zur Stunde saßen sie zusammen und beratschlagten, was man in Harrys Fall würde tun können.

Das Warten schien Draco schier zu zerreisen. Er konnte nichts tun, nur zusehen, wie sein Freund schwächer und schwächer wurde.

Sollte Voldemort doch noch seinen Willen bekommen? Sollte er doch noch, aus dem Grabe heraus, gewinnen?

Leise öffnete sich die Tür. Vor ihm stand Hermione. Man sah ihr die Spuren des Kampfes noch immer deutlich an und hinzugekommen waren all die Verluste, die sie wohl erst jetzt wirklich begriff.

Ihr dunklen Augen waren trübe und blutunterlaufen. Wie lange hatte sie nicht geschlafen? Wahrscheinlich genauso lange wie Draco selbst.

Er schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln, als sie auf Harry zuging und sich auf der Bettkante nieder ließ.

"Haben die Cursebreaker schon etwas gesagt?", wollte sie wissen, ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Nein… die beraten sich noch".

Hermione nickte bloß, dann starrte sie unentwegt auf Harry, der leblos im Bett lag. Er war blass wie der Tod selbst und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich nur noch kaum merklich.

"Denkst du er ist noch da? Denkst du er ist noch irgendwo da drin?", fragte sie, Tränen rannen stumm über ihre Wangen.

"Ich hoffe es. Ich hoffe, dass er noch da ist und dass er irgendwann zu uns zurück kommt", antwortete Draco. Es tat weh, darüber nach zu denken, dass Harry nicht wieder kommen würde.

Welche Ironie war es doch, dass er sich eigentlich schon mit dem Tod des Gryffindor abgefunden hatte und nun doch so sehr hoffe, alles würde anders kommen.

"Draco…", begann Hermione, brach dann aber ab.

"Was ist denn?", hakte der Angesprochene sanft nach.

"Du solltest mit Zabinis Eltern sprechen… sie werden ihren Sohn zurückhaben wollen…".

Der Slytherin spürte, wie sich dein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen zog. Bisher hatte er versucht Blaise Tod zu verdrängen. Natürlich waren sie nicht immer einer Meinung gewesen und es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in den Draco ihn wirklich verflucht hatte, aber der Italiener war sein bester Freund gewesen und nun war er tot.

Er hatte sich zum Schluss für die richtige Seite entschieden und dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlt.

"Ich weiß… nur habe ich noch keine Ahnung, wie ich das machen soll… im Moment kommen hunderte Eulen hier an, von Eltern, die wissen wollen, was mit ihren Kindern ist", erklärte der Blonde und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Regen, der draußen vor dem Fenster vom Himmel fiel.

"Wir müssen sie alle identifizieren… es ist schrecklich…", murmelte die junge Frau, doch Draco reagierte nicht darauf. Seine Gedanken waren bei Harry. Im Moment war er nicht in der Lage, an etwas anderes zu denken. Er wusste nur, dass er nicht auch noch ihn verlieren wollte.

Eine viertel Stunde später betrat Hermione die Große Halle. Sie fühlte sich, als habe sie schon ein ganzes Leben hinter sich. Noch nie war sie so müde gewesen, aber sie wusste, dass sie ohnehin nicht würde schlafen können.

Somit widmete sie sich lieber jenen, die den Kampf nicht überlebt hatten. Sobald Hermione wusste, um wen es sich handelte, hatte sie vor Briefe zu schreiben und den Eltern bescheid zu geben.

Schweren Herzens lief sie an den Reihen der Leichen vorbei. Eine neben der anderen, ein nie enden wollendes Grauen.

Ganz hinten in der Halle stand Colin, seine Roben waren zerrissen, die Augen rot vom Weinen.

Hermione stellte sich neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Dennis hat tapfer gekämpft", sagte sie und wusste, dass nichts die Trauer des Bruders würde lindern können.

Auch der Dreizehnjährige war ein Opfer von Bellatrix Lestrange geworden. Jetzt fragte sie sich, warum sie zugestimmt hatten, dass er mitgekommen war. Mit dreizehn hatte er keine Chance gehabt, gegen DeathEater denen das Schicksal eines Kindes völlig egal war.

"Er ist für England gestorben. Für unsere Familie. Ich werde immer stolz auf ihn sein…", antwortete Colin, eher er zu seinem Bruder ging und die Decke über dessen Gesicht legte.

Ein Abschied für immer. Eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr. Hermione spürte, wie die heißen Tränen erneut ihre Wangen hinab liefen.

"Lass es nicht an dich heran", sagte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihr. Oliver Wood versuchte ihr ein Lächeln zu schenken.

Auch ihm sah man die Spuren des Kampfes an. Sein T-Shirt fehlte und um die Hüfte trug er einen Verband. Es war die Stelle, die Hermione während des Kampfes notdürftig geheilt hatte. Sein linkes Auge war blau und geschwollen und eine Schnittwunde zog sich über die rechte Wange.

"Das geht leider nicht so leicht", antwortete die junge Frau seufzend und warf einen wehmütigen Blick auf Dennis Creeveys zugedeckte Leiche.

"Ich weiß. Aber es wird dich kaputt machen, wenn du mit jedem Schicksal mitfühlst", erklärte der Ältere. "Außerdem solltest du selbst mal zu Poppy gehen. Deine Kopfwunde sieht nicht gut aus".

Erst jetzt schien Hermione zu realisieren, dass sie einer der Steine, wie ein Geschoss, an der Schläfe getroffen hatte.

Sie hob eine Hand und fasste in getrocknetes Blut auf ihrer rechten Wange.

"Es geht mir gut…", waren die einzigen Worte, die sie über die Lippen brachte, ehe sie sich von Oliver abwandte und weiter durch die Halle ging.

Es war, als wolle die Reihe der Toten nicht abreißen. Sie blickte in die leeren Augen von Demelza Robins und, zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen, Pansy Parkinson.

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass Miss Parkinson für diese Sache sterben würde…", Professor McGonagall tauchte neben ihr auf. Ihr rechter Arm war in einer Schlinge verankert, sie wirkte blass, alt und ausgebrannt. Aber noch immer hielt sie sich aufrecht. Nichts konnte ihr ihren Stolz nehmen, auch nicht Voldemort.

"Ja, das hätten wohl die Wenigsten erwartet. Und doch zeigt es uns, dass nicht jeder Slytherin ein DeathEater ist. Ganz im Gegenteil. Auch Blaise Zabini hat sich am Ende gegen seinen Meister gestellt. Genau wie Draco Malfoy. Vielleicht irren wir uns, in dem Bild, das wir alle vom Haus Slytherin haben. Vielleicht stempeln wir zu früh ab", erklärte Hermione ihrer Lehrerin.

Die Worte kamen von Herzen. Sie waren ihr wichtig in diesem Moment der Trostlosigkeit. Eine Erkenntnis, die nur der Tod ihr hatte bringen können.

"Professor?", sprach Hermione ihre Lehrerin an.

"Ja, Miss Granger?"

"Glauben Sie, dass Harry wieder aufwacht?"

Minerva McGonagall richtete ihren Augen auf die junge Frau und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ich bete dafür, dass er erwacht. Er hat Großes vollbracht und verdient ein langes, glückliches Leben", ihre Stimme klang rau, als wäre sie selbst den Tränen nahe. "Ich sollte nun gehen und Poppy mit den Verwundeten helfen. Passen Sie auf sich auf, Miss Granger".

Die Professorin schenkte ihrer Schülerin noch ein kurzes Lächeln, dann ließ sie die junge Frau wieder allein mit ihren trüben Gedanken.

Ron saß an einem der Haustische, die als Lazarett dienten, und blickte ins Leere. Neben ihm saß Ginny, ihre schönen Augen waren rot und die Spuren ihrer Tränen zierten ihre Wangen.

Wie hatte das geschehen können? Wie hatte ihre Mutter sterben können? Die Welt fühlte sich unreal und fremd an. Der Schmerz zwar unbeschreiblich und die Wut noch viel größer.

Vergessen waren all die letzten Monate. Der Streit mit Harry und Hermione. Die vielen Probleme, die er und Ginny für so wichtig gehalten hatten und die am Ende doch nur trivial erschienen.

Er ließ den Blick durch die Halle gleiten, ohne wirklich etwas so sehen. Nur von fern nahm er war, dass Hermione mit McGonagall sprach. Seine Gedanken kreisten noch immer darum, dass seine Mutter tot war.

Tot…

Sie würde nicht zu ihm zurück kommen. Nie wieder. Er würde ihre Stimme nicht mehr hören. Würde sie nie wieder lachen sehen. Es war vorbei. Für immer.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, schien er zu verstehen, was Harry gefühlt haben musste, als Sirius gestorben war.

Und ihm wurde klar, dass der Schwarzhaarige seinen Paten niemals geopfert hätte. Ron hatte sich einfach nur in eine Sache verrannt und damit eine Freundschaft zerstört, die so vielen Dingen standgehalten hatte.

Welch Dummheit hatte er nur begangen? Wie blind war er nur gewesen? Und jetzt? Jetzt lag auch Harry im Sterben.

Er spürte die heißen Tränen, die seine Wangen hinunter liefen und es schien, als ob es keinen Morgen mehr geben würde.

Voldemort war besiegt, aber die Sonne war über einer neuen Welt aufgegangen. Einer Welt, in der es Molly Weasley nicht mehr gab und vielleicht würde auch Harry Potter diese Welt nicht mehr zusehen bekommen.

Verzweiflung schwappte wie eine Welle über ihn hinweg. Ron spürte, wie er von der Bank sank und auf die Knie fiel. Er spürte, wie sich ein Herz zusammen zog, als er mit den Händen verzweifelt auf den Boden einschlug. Voller Wut, voller Angst und voller Schmerz.

Stunden schienen zu vergehen, während er sich die Pein aus der Seele schrie. Es tat weh. So unendlich weh.

Es war ihm egal, wer ihn sehen würde. Er hatte keinen Stolz mehr, dafür hatte Bellatrix Lestrange schon gesorgt.

Sanfte Hände zogen ihn nach oben. Hielten ihn fest. Zu viele Hände, als dass die nur von einer Person stammen konnten. Er wurde in eine Umarmung gezogen. Voller Schmerz krallte sich jemand an ihn und als er die Augen öffnete, erblickte er all die roten Haarschopfe, die zu seiner Familie gehören.

Sein Vater, Fred, George, Bill, Charley, Ginny und sogar Percy. Sie alle waren da und sie alle trauerten. Sie alle teilten seinen Schmerz.

Die gute Seele der Familie war nicht mehr, aber ihr Erbe würde in den Herzen ihrer Kinder weiterleben.

Draco saß noch immer am gleichen Platz. Er hatte sich kaum bewegt, seit Hermione den Raum verlassen hatte. Seine silberfarbenen Augen ruhten auf Harry, der noch immer im Bett lag und aussah, als würde er nur schlafen.

Aber da war diese Blässe, die nicht zu diesem Szenario passen wollte. Unnatürlich und unheilverkündend.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Draco löste seinen Blick zum ersten Mal wieder von seinem Freund.

Professor McGonagall betrat den Raum und kam auf den Blonden zu. Ihre Lippen waren schmal wie ein Strich, einige Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrem strengen Zopf gelöst und den rechten Arm trug sie in einer Schlinge.

"Mr. Malfoy, wie geht es Ihnen?", ihre Augen ruhten mit Sorge auf seinem Gesicht.

Draco warf einen Blick auf Harry, als wäre dies Antwort genug.

Die ältere Lehrerin kam auf ihn zu. Ein Seufzen entkam ihren Lippen.

"Ich bin hier, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass die Ärzte aus St. Mungos vielleicht eine Lösung gefunden haben. Allerdings möchten sie nicht, dass jemand bei der Behandlung dabei ist. Das können Sie sich denken. Was würden sie davon halten, mit mir in die Große Halle zu gehen? Es gibt etwas Suppe, die Wärme würde Ihnen sicher gut tun".

Der Slytherin wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen sollte. Der Gedanke an Hilfe für Harry erleichterte ihn, aber gleichzeitig wollte er nicht von seiner Seite weichen.

"Ich schätze ich habe ohnehin keine andere Wahl, oder?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Da haben Sie wohl recht".

Draco seufze, als er sich von der Fensterbank gleiten ließ. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Harry, dessen Brustkorb sich noch immer viel zu langsam hob und senkte.

"Wenn jemand etwas für ihn tun kann, dann die Ärzte", sagte McGonagall mit brüchiger Stimme. Das Schicksal ihres Schülers schien ihr in der Tat nah zu gehen. Etwas, für das der Slytherin die ältere Frau bewunderte.

Eine Viertelstunde später saß Draco in der Großen Halle und hielt eine Schale Suppe in der Hand. Neben ihm saß Hermione, sie trug mittlerweile einen Verband um den Kopf und versuchte ebenfalls etwas zu essen.

Doch beiden schien der Appetit zu fehlen.

"Glaubst du, sie können ihm helfen?", fragte Hermione und ließ dabei frustriert ihren Löffel in die Suppe sinken.

"McGonagall meint, dass wenn jemand Harry helfen kann, es die Cursebreaker sind. Sie sind unsere einzige Hoffnung", antwortete Draco wahrheitsgemäß. Er würde Hermione keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie auf ein gutes Ende vertraute, welches es vielleicht nie geben würde.

Die junge Frau nickte bloß und versuchte weiter zu essen. Draco hingegen starrte bloß auf seinen Teller und rührte mit dem Löffel darin herum. Ihm war nicht nach Essen zu Mute. Wenn er ehrlich war, schien sein Magen sich gerade zu verknoten, wenn er daran dachte, dass die Ärzte bei Harry waren und er nichts tun konnte, außer abzuwarten.

"Ich will jetzt sofort wissen, wo meine Söhne sind!"

Lautes Rufen riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken und aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass es Hermione nicht besser ging. Beide richteten ihre Blicke auf die Quelle des Lärms und erblickten eine Frau mittleren Alters, mit mausgrauem Haar. Ihr gegenüber stand Remus, der versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

"Das ist Mrs. Creevey!", sagte Hermione, stellte ihre Schüssel auf den Tisch und ging schnellen Schrittes auf die aufgebrachte Frau zu.

Draco konnte nicht anders, als ihr zu folgen.

"Mrs. Creevey! Bitte beruhigen Sie sich", Hermione hob beide Hände und blickte die ältere Frau ernst an.

"Und wer sind Sie bitte schön?", wollte diese wissen und ließ ihren Blick anklagend und abschätzend über den Körper der Musterschülerin gleiten.

"Ich bin Hermione Granger, dies ist Draco Malfoy. Wir sind ebenfalls Schüler von Hogwarts".

"Dann können Sie mir vielleicht endlich sagen, wo ich meine Söhne finde! Ich habe eine Eule erhalten, dass ich sofort herkommen soll und dann wurde ich von einem Mitglied des Ministriums abgeholt".

Hermione warf Draco einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Sie dachten das Gleiche. Kingsley hatte die Sache in die Hand genommen.

"Nun, Mrs. Creevey, Colin wird gerade von Madam Pomfrey… unserer Medihexe untersucht. Und Dennis…", der Blonde hörte, wie die Stimme der jüngeren Frau brach.

"Kommen Sie bitte mit, Mrs. Creevey. Es gibt etwas, dass Sie sehen sollten", übernahm Draco und machte eine einladende Geste.

Die grauhaarige Frau folgte ihm mit einem strengen Nicken, während Hermione ihn dankbar ansah und von Remus in den Arm genommen wurde.

"Mrs. Creevey, ich sollte Sie vorbeireiten. Dennis hat sehr tapfer gekämpft, aber der Krieg ist eine… schreckliche Sache… und Gnade wird auch den Tapferen nicht immer zu teil…".

Die Frau neben ihm blieb abrupt stehen.

"Wollen Sie mir jetzt sagen, dass Dennis schwer verletzt ist?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme klang beinahe hysterisch und Draco spürte, wie ihm das Herz noch schwerer wurde.

Wie sollte er einer Mutter erklären, dass ihr dreizehn Jahre alter Sohn tot war? Getötet von einer Frau, die kein Mitleid kannte. Noch dazu einer Mutter, die selbst Muggle war und keine Ahnung hatte, wofür ihr Sohn sein Leben gelassen hatte. Für sie, wäre das alles nur eine große Ungerechtigkeit.

Er bliebt vor der Decke stehen, unter der Dennis Körper lag und drehte sich der Mutter zu, die ihn fragend und zornig ansah.

"Mrs. Creevey… es tut mir Leid… Dennis… hat nicht überlebt", sagte er und während sich ihre Augen entsetzt weiteten, zog er erfurchtsvoll die Decke vom Gesicht des toten Jungen.

Der Schrei der Mutter ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Sie sank auf die Knie, neben der Leiche ihres jüngeren Sohnes und als Colin herbei gelaufen kam, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen, zog Draco sich langsam zurück. Er gab den beiden die Chance gemeinsam zu trauern, sich zu verabschieden und ihren Schmerz zu teilen. Einen Schmerz, den der Blonde selbst noch in sehr guter Erinnerung hatte.

Und erst jetzt schien ihm klar zu werden, dass er nun ein Vollwaise war. Genau wie bei Harry, hatte der Krieg ihm am Ende beide Elternteile genommen. Doch um Lucius konnte er nicht trauern, war es doch sein eigener Zauber gewesen, der den Vater gerichtet hatte.

Nur Narcissa fühlte sich noch immer wie ein Loch in der Brust an, als fehle ein Stück von ihm selbst und er wusste, wenn Harry sterben würde, wäre das Loch noch größer.

"Danke…", flüsterte Hermione, die nun an seiner Seite auftauchte.

"Dank mir nicht. Noch haben wir es nicht geschafft. Sie wird Fragen stellen. Uns Vorwürfe machen. Es nicht verstehen. Der Krieg wird Nachwehen bringen und sie werden schmerzhaft sein".

Er hörte, wie die junge Frau neben ihm, die ihm in den letzten Monaten zur Freundin geworden war, hart schluckte.

"Wie sollen wir ihr das erklären? Wie sollen wir ihr sagen, warum ihr Sohn gestorben ist?", wollte sie wissen, ihre Schultern wirkten, als trug sie die Last eines ganzen Jahrhunderts darauf.

"Indem wir ihr die Wahrheit sagen. Ihr Sohn wäre so oder so gestorben. Wenn Voldemort heute Nacht gesiegt hätte, wären jene mit Muggleblut die ersten gewesen, die er getötet hätte".

Hermione nickte nur, ohne ein weiteres Wort und sie drehten den Trauenden gemeinsam den Rücken zu. Erklären würden sie ihnen all das später. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, den Schmerz zu fühlen und um das geliebte Kind zu trauern.

Minerva McGonagall ging die vertrauten Treppen hinauf, zum Büro des Schulleiters. Sie wusste, dass es noch genauso aussehen würde, wie an jenem Tag, als sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten. Voldemort hatte keinen Zutritt zu diesem Raum gehabt.

Während sie die steinernen Stufen hinauf lief, lies sie ihren Blick über die Portraits gleiten, die sie kannte, als wären sie ein Teil von ihr.

In Dumbledores Büro angekommen war tatsächlich noch alles so, als hätte sich nichts geändert. Als würde Albus Dumbledore selbst im nächsten Moment durch die Tür kommen und sie ansehen.

Doch er würde nicht wiederkommen. Er war verloren für immer. Genauso wie all die Toten, die unten in der Großen Halle lagen.

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf jenen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters sinken, auf dem sie schon so oft in den letzten Jahren gesessen hatte.

Doch seit damals hatte die Welt sich verändert. Von den vier Lehrern, die hier die Pläne zur Flucht der Schüler geschmiedet hatten, war sie die Einzige, die überlebt hatte.

Noch nie zuvor hatte sie sich so alt gefühlt, sie an diesem Tag.

"Wir haben es geschafft, Albus. Harry hat es geschafft…", flüsterte sie in die Stille hinein und ihre Worte verhallten ungehört.

"Mr. Mafloy, Miss Granger, wir sollten reden", einer der Cursebreaker kam auf die beiden zu, während sie Amanda Gordon eine tiefe Wunde im linken Oberarm säuberten, die Rowle ihr zugefügt hatte.

Hermione warf der schwarzhaarigen Frau einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Dann richtete sie sich auf und folgte, zusammen mit Draco, dem Spezialisten aus St. Mungos.

Er war ein Mann mittleren Alters, mit strohblondem Haar und grün-blauen Augen. Seine Züge wirkten streng, aber doch freundlich und er trug weiße Roben.

Als sie die menschenleere Eingangshalle erreicht hatten, blieb der Medihexer stehen und drehte sich zu den beiden um.

"Ich dachte, Sie möchten vielleicht wissen, wie es um Mr. Potter steht. Im Moment wird er noch behandelt, aber wir denken, dass wir Erfolg haben werden. Zumindest teilweise. Die Magie des Fluches hat sich mit seinem Körper verbunden und entzieht ihm das Leben. Wir waren in der Lage, einen Teil dieser schwarzen Magie herauszuziehen.

Aber He-who-must-not-be-named war ein mächtiger Zauberer und wie wir erfahren haben, hat er seine Macht vor wenigen Monaten durch ein Ritual noch verstärkt. Das hat auch die Kraft des Fluches verstärkt und es ist uns nicht gelungen, alle Magie aus Mr. Potters Körper zu entfernen. Er wird den Rest allein bewältigen müssen. Wir tun was wir können, aber viel ist nicht mehr zu machen. Ob er überlebt, hängt davon ab, wie stark sein Wille zu Überleben ist", erklärte er, seine Augen musterten die Gesichter der beiden Jüngeren wohlwollend.

"Und wir können nichts tun, um es ihm leichter zu machen?", wollte Draco wissen. Hermione konnte ihm ansehen, dass die Aussage des Medihexers ihm nicht genügte und sie konnte es verstehen.

"Nein, Mr. Malfoy. Es tut mir leid. Alles was sie tun können, ist ihm beizustehen. Geben Sie ihm einen Grund, zu leben".

Draco nickte sachte und verfiel in Schweigen. Seine silberfarbenen Augen fixierten den Boden unter ihm.

"Wann können wir zu ihm?", frage Hermione.

"Kommen Sie in zwei Stunden in den HospitalWing. Ich hoffe, dass wir bis dahin mit der Behandlung fertig sind und Mr. Potter stabilisiert haben. Die Behandlung ist für den Körper eine zusätzliche Strapaze müssen Sie wissen. Und bitte, machen Sie sich nicht zu viele Hoffnungen. Mr. Potter ist sehr schwach und der Fluch überdurchschnittlich stark. Seine Chancen sind ausgesprochen schlecht".

Die junge Frau hörte, wie Draco neben ihr hart schluckte und auch ihre Eingeweide schienen sich zu verkrampfen. Die Angst nagte an ihr. Würde Harry überleben? Wäre er stark genug? Was hatte Voldemort mit ihm gemacht, dass er so geschwächt war?

Zehn Minuten später durchschritt sie, Seite an Seite mit Draco den Eingang zu Großen Halle. Doch bevor sie wieder in den allgemeinen Trubel eintauchten, packte sie den Blonden am Arm und zog ihn zurück.

Verwundert sah dieser sie an.

"Was hat er mit ihm gemacht? Voldemort! Was hat er mit Harry gemacht! Ich wollte eigentlich nicht fragen, weil ich sicher bin, dass es schrecklich war, aber jetzt… sag es mir…", sie hielt seinen Blick fixiert, während Draco um Worte rang.

Als er endlich antwortete, klang seine Stimme rau und schmerzerfüllt.

"Er hat ihn gefoltert, aber nicht mit körperlichem Schmerz. Er ist in seinen Kopf eingedrungen und… hat ihm Bilder gezeigt. Er hat seine größten Ängste vor ihm wahr werden lassen. Dabei muss er eine Grenze überschritten haben, die Harry dazu gebracht hat ihn zu töten… mehr weiß ich auch nicht… aber… es war schrecklich mit anzusehen und nichts tun zu können".

Hermione schluckte. In ihrem Kopf bildeten sich Fragen, auf die sie keine Antwort wusste. Eine Tatsache, die ihr wenig vertraut war.

Was hatte Voldemort Harry gezeigt? Und welche Folgen würde es für den Gryffindor haben? War sein Wille zu leben dadurch vielleicht geschwächt worden?

Unfähig, sich weiter auf den Beinen zu halten, ließ sie sich auf die nächst stehende Bank sinken.

Draco nahm neben ihr platz. "Er war am Ende bereit, schwarze Magie einzusetzen, um Voldemort zu töten. Also was auch immer er ihm gezeigt hat, es muss etwas in Harry ausgelöst haben, das ich so noch nie erlebt habe", erklärte er weiter.

"Also denkst du, er hat Harrys innere Grenzen gesprengt?", wollte Hermione wissen. Ihr Mund fühlte sich trocken und rau an.

"Das kann schon sein. Genau werden wir es erst erfahren, wenn Harry aufwacht. Sollte er aufwachen"

Hermione wusste, dass er recht hatte und doch fühlte es sich falsch an, es zu hören. Es tat weh. Und doch wollte sie die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass ihr bester Freund überleben würde.

Draco öffnete mit klopfendem Herzen die Tür zum HospitalWing und blickte sich im Raum um. Noch immer war nur ein Bett benutzt und in diesem lag Harry. Grotesk hob sich ein rabenschwarzes Haar von den weißen Kissen ab.

Langsam ging der Blonde näher und betrachtete das Gesicht seines Freundes. Es war noch immer bleich wie der Tod. Die Augen waren geschlossen und die Gesichtszüge entspannt.

War Harrys Seele noch da? Konnte er ihn hören?

Der schmale Brustkorb hob sich noch immer viel zu schwach für Dracos Geschmack. Die Bewegung schien kaum vorhanden. Der Körper kämpfte gegen den Fluch, da war er sich sicher, aber würde er diesen Kampf auch gewinnen können?

Seufzend ließ der Slytherin sich auf seinen Stuhl neben dem Bett sinken und griff nach Harrys Hand. Sie fühlte sich kühl an, kühler als sonst. Wie oft er hatte diese Hand gehalten? War er von ihr berührt worden?

Jene Zeiten, in denen sie zumindest einen Hauch von Glück empfunden hatten, schienen Jahrhunderte weit entfernt.

"Bitte… wenn… du mich hören kannst… dann… komm zurück… Ich brauche dich".

Die Worte hingen im Raum. Doch wenn Harry sie hörte, dann reagierte er nicht darauf.

"Wie geht es ihm?", ertönte Hermiones Stimme hinter ihm. Er hatte nicht gehört, dass sie hinein gekommen war, aber es störte ihn auch nicht.

"Seine Atmung ist flach und er reagiert nicht. Für mich… hat sich nichts geändert…", gab Draco zu.

"Vielleicht müssen wir einfach nur Geduld haben", schlug die Braunhaarige vor, während sie sich auf Harrys Bettkante setzte.

"Das war noch nie meine größte Stärke", gestand der Slytherin, seine Augen ruhten nun wieder auf dem leblosen Gesicht seines Freundes.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide. Versunken in ihre Gedanken, die von den Nachwehen des Krieges immer weiter erschüttert wurden. Die Bilder wollten nicht aus Draco Kopf verschwinden und obwohl er seit über dreißig Stunden nicht geschlafen hatte, traute er sich nicht die Augen zu schließen, denn er wusste, die Bilder, die er sehen würde, wären schrecklich.

Noch immer sah er Ayliv vor sich. Wie sie leblos in sich zusammen sank, als auch ihr Meister starb. Ihre Leiche lag bei den anderen in der Großen Halle. Noch immer wusste Draco nicht, wie er Harry das erklären sollte. Immerhin hatte der Gryffindor die ganze Zeit über gehofft, er würde dem Mädchen helfen können. Und er, Draco, hatte gewusst, dass sie nicht zu retten war, aber er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Jetzt konnte er nichts anderes tun, als ihr eine anständige Beerdigung zukommen zu lassen. Sie hatte niemanden. Ihre Eltern waren tot und weitere Verwandte gab es nicht. Sie war genauso allein, wie Harry es gewesen war, doch er hatte Voldemorts Zerstörungswut überlebt. Noch zumindest.

Stunden schienen zu vergehen, während Hermione auf dem Bett ihres besten Freundes saß und zusah, wie seine Brust sich langsam, und kaum merklich hob und senkte.

Erst jetzt, nach Stunden des Kampfes und der Aufarbeitung spürte sie die erste Müdigkeit durch ihre Glieder wandern. Doch sie traut sich nicht, nach oben zu gehen und sich in einen der Schlafsäcke zu rollen, die Professor McGonagall herbei verwandelt hatte. Ursprünglich waren es Bücher aus der Bibliothek gewesen.

Es klopfte an der Tür und eben jene Professorin erschien im Raum. Auch sie hatte nach all den Stunden noch immer nicht geschlafen und draußen ging bereits schon wieder die Sonne unter.

In den Händen hielt sie zwei dampfende Becher, die vermutlich mit einem Zauber belegt waren, damit sie ihr nicht die Handflächen verbrannten.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Sie beide haben heute großartige Arbeit geleistet. Ich bin hier, damit sie sich etwas ausruhen können. So lange sie schlafen, werde ich über Mr. Potter wachen", erklärte sie, während sie auf die beiden zukam.

"Ich will nicht schlafen!", Dracos Stimme klang scharf, vermutlich schärfer, als er beabsichtigt hatte, aber Hermione war sich sicher, dass er genauso viel Angst vor dem Schlaf hatte wie sie selbst.

"Das kann ich sehr gut verstehen, Mr. Malfoy, aber ich habe hier etwas für Sie. Dreamless Sleep Potion. Er wurde von einem der Ärzte aus St. Mungos gebraut und er wird Ihnen beiden helfen, etwas Ruhe zu finden".

Hermione warf einen Blick zu ihrem blonden Verbündeten. Der Gedanke war verlockend. Ihr Körper schrie nach Schlaf, während ihre Seele zu viel Angst vor den Bildern hatte. Draco schien es ähnlich zu gehen, doch er zögerte.

"Ich will bei Harry bleiben…", antwortete er und Hermione fragte sich zum ersten Mal, ob Professor McGonagall wusste, was zwischen den beiden jungen Männern war oder ob sie es nun ahnte.

"Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie hier bleiben. Es gibt ja noch freie Betten. Doch Sie Miss Granger würde ich bitte mit mir zu kommen. Mr. Wood hat bereits nach Ihnen gefragt", die Professorin schenkte ihr ein wohlwollendes Lächeln, als sie ihr den Becher in die Hand drückte.

Hermione konnte nicht anders, als ihn an ihre Lippen zu heben. Der Trank schmeckte süßlich und betäubend. Die Wärme in ihrem Magen fühlte sich gut an und als sie aufstand, um ihrer Lehrerin in die große Halle zu folgen, wusste sie, dass sie gut würde schlafen können.

Als Draco erwachte und sich im Raum umsah war dieser von Licht durchflutet. Die weißen Wände verstärkten diesen Eindruck noch und der Blonde setzte sich in dem etwas durchgelegenen Bett auf.

Sein erster Blick galt Harry Potter, an dessen Lager nicht wie erwartet Minerva McGonagall, sondern Remus Lupin saß.

Sofort kletterte der Slytherin aus dem Bett und ging auf seinen ehemaligen Lehrer zu.

Dieser wandte sich zum ihm um und lächelte.

"Na, ausgeschlafen?", fragte er.

"Wie lange?"

"20 Stunden. Hermione schläft noch immer und ich habe Minerva ebenfalls Schlaf verordnet".

Draco nickte und blieb vor dem Bett seines Freundes stehen.

"Und Harry? Hat sich irgendwas getan?"

Remus seufzte und musterte den Schwarzhaarigen nun ebenfalls.

"Nein… es gibt nichts Neues. Zumindest nicht direkt. Einer der Cursebreaker war vor Kurzem hier. Sie sind besorgt. Eigentlich müsste Harry längst aufgewacht sein, aber es tut sich nichts. Sein Körper ist frei von dem Fluch, meinen die Ärzte. Aber trotzdem ändert sich sein Zustand nicht. Es ist… als wollte er nicht zurück kommen".

Der Blonde schluckte hart. Das hatte er befürchtet. Voldemort hatte ihn gefoltert und etwas in ihm zerstört.

"Wir müssen abwarten. Noch ist nichts verloren. Ich werde in die Große Halle gehen und uns etwas zu Essen besorgen, du passt währenddessen auf Harry auf".

Remus erhob sich von dem Stuhl und ging an Draco vorbei, nicht ohne ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, ehe er den Raum verließ.

Seufzend ließ Draco sich auf den Stuhl sinken.

Was war der Grund dafür, dass Harrys Seele nicht zurück kam? Lag es an Voldemorts Folter? Oder war es die Tatsache, dass der Gryffindor bereits mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen hatte, als er aufgebrochen war, um sich seinem Schicksal zu stellen.

"Komm zu mir zurück! Bitte, Harry! Das kannst du nicht machen…", der Blonde spürte, wie die Verzweiflung in seiner Brust wuchs. Er konnte es nicht verstehen und es war so ungerecht. Harry lebte, sein Körper war stark genug, der Fluch war besiegt, doch die Seele wollte nicht zu ihm zurück kommen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Draco sich so verraten gefühlt und doch konnte er seinem Freund keinen Vorwurf machen.

Es tat so verdammt weh, machtlos zu sein und fühlte sich so falsch an nur zusehen zu müssen.

"Bitte… tu mir das nicht an…"

Draco spürte, wie er vom Stuhl rutschte und auf die Knie sank. Heiße Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und rannen seine Wangen hinab. Auch wenn er stundenlang geschlafen hatte, fühlte er sich so schwach und erschöpft wie nie zu vor.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er auf dem Boden neben dem Bett lag und weinte, aber er wusste, dass es keine Schande war, denn er weinte um den letzten Menschen, der ihm auf dieser Welt noch geblieben war. Seine große Liebe.

Und selbst wenn es Stunden dauerte, so war es jede Träne wert.

"Hey… komm… steh auf, Draco", Remus zog ihn vom Boden hoch.

"Lass mich, verdammt!"

"Nein! Hör mir zu! Harry braucht dich! Du darfst ihn verdammt noch mal nicht aufgeben!".

Draco wusste nicht, was er denken sollte, was er fühlen sollte. Da war so viel in ihn. Die Trauer um seine Mutter, seine Freunde und die Angst um Harry, die alle anderen Gefühle irgendwie in den Schatten stellt und das Wissen, dass der Tod dieses letzten, geliebten Menschen, sein Herz ein für alle Mal brechen würde.

Hermione saß in der Großen Halle, während Oliver ihr etwas zu Essen holte. Sie hatte über zwanzig Stunden traumlos geschlafen, wie Prof. McGonagall es ihr versprochen hatte. Doch noch immer fühlte sie sich leer und ausgebrannt. Der Krieg hatte mehr von ihr gefordert, als bloße körperliche Kraft. Er hatte sie auch seelisch erschöpft.

"Sie!", die schrille Stimme von Mrs. Creevey ließ Hermione hochschrecken.

"Was gibt es?", fragte sie ruhig und musterte die Frau, die ebenfalls aussah als hätte sie eine Tour durch die Hölle hinter sich.

"Ich will wissen warum! Warum ist mein Sohn gestorben? Er war bloß dreizehn Jahre alt! Ich will wieso!".

Die junge Frau konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, aber sie fühlte sich eigentlich nicht in der Lage mit ihr zu reden.

"Hören Sie, ich weiß, es kommt Ihnen ungerecht vor… aber Dennis wollte kämpfen. Er wusste, dass er sterben kann. Er wusste, dass dies… kein Spaß ist. Und ganz ehrlich… er hatte nichts zu verlieren. Wenn wir das hier verloren hätten, oder nie gekämpft hätten, wären ihre Söhne und ich die Ersten gewesen, die Voldemort umgebracht hätte. Vielleicht nach Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy", erklärte Hermione schonungslos.

"Ich wünschte ich hätte das verhindert. Ich wünschte, ich hätte meine Söhne auf eine normale Schule geschickt. Dann würden sie heute noch alle beide leben!"

"Vielleicht. Aber sie sollten nie vergessen, dass Dennis sich in dieser Welt sehr wohl gefühlt hat. Er ist gestorben, weil er uns alle so sehr geliebt hat. Er wollte beschützen, was ihm wichtig war. Einen ehrenvolleren Tod kann es nicht geben".

Die ältere Frau presste die Lippen zusammen und wandte sich abrupt um. Das Gespräch war beendet, auch wenn es nicht sehr erfreulich gewesen war.

Kurz darauf kam auch Oliver zurück und reichte der jungen Frau eine Schüssel mit Müsli.

"Entschuldige, mehr konnte ich so schnell nicht auftreiben. Das hier ist ja immer noch das reinste Lazarett".

"Das macht nichts. Hauptsache was zu Essen", erwiderte Hermione und schenke Oliver ein kurzes Lächeln.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, tat ihr die Aufmerksamkeit des ehemaligen Mitschülers sehr gut. Die letzten Monate waren eine Belastung gewesen und jetzt hatte sie zum ersten Mal wieder jemanden, der ihr die Last von den Schultern nahm.

Natürlich dachte sie noch oft an Ron, aber dieser war zur Zeit damit beschäftigt, um seine Mutter zu trauern. Etwas, das Hermione sehr gut verstehen konnte, aber dennoch war sie wieder allein mit ihren Sorgen.

_Die Welt war leicht, weich und sanft. Es gab keinen Schmerz, kein Leid. Nur Wärme und das Gefühl, durch die Unendlichkeit zu gleiten, ohne an etwas gebunden zu sein._

_Er war frei, völlig losgelöst von allen Fesseln und Stricken. _

_Konnte es so für immer bleiben? Sollte dieser Genuss sein Schicksal sein?_

_Er wusste es nicht, aber es war ihm egal. In diesem Moment genoss er es. Es gab keine Zeit und keinen Raum. Nur die bloße Existenz, oder war sogar dies verschwunden? _

_Was immer es war, er fühlte sich zufrieden wie nie. Alles Schlechte lag hinter ihm. Es gab nur ihn und die Ewigkeit. _

_Doch während er driftete spürte er einen Sorg… ganz leicht und kaum wahrzunehmen zog er ihn die andere Richtung. _

_Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Warum wurde er fortgezogen aus dieser Welt der Leichtigkeit? Warum sollte er zurück gehen? Was hinter ihm lag, war vorbei… vergangen… er hatte damit abgeschlossen… oder?_

_Er wollte nicht zurück. Denn etwas sagte ihm, dass dort Schmerz auf ihn wartete… Schmerz und Zwänge… Das wollte er nicht mehr… Er wollte frei sein…_

_Doch der Sog ließ nicht nach. Trachtete danach, ihn nach hinten zu ziehen, in eine Welt, die ihm nichts mehr geben konnte. In der nichts mehr auf ihn wartete. Er hatte abschlossen mit dem Leben, das er gehabt hatte, denn dort hatte er nur Schmerz und Leid gekannt. _

_Doch eine kleine Stimme nagte an ihm, sagte, dass dies nicht stimmte. Es gab immer noch etwas, das auf ihn wartete. Doch wenn er ehrlich war, interessierte ihn das nicht mehr. Hier war alles viel leichter._

_Wann war er jemals den leichten Weg gegangen? Niemals, so fühlte es sich an. Erinnerungen hatte er nicht. Nur Gefühle. Und er wusste, er wollte gar keine haben, denn sie machten das Existieren nur schwerer._

_Er wollte keine Mühen mehr auf sich nehmen. Wollte genießen, dass er frei war von jeder Last. _

_Der Sog aber ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Unaufhörlich zog er an ihm. Rief ihn zu Körper und Erinnerungen. Was war es, dass ihm einfach keine Ruhe lassen wollte? Warum durfte er die Leichtigkeit dieses Ortes nicht einfach genießen? Die Situation begann ihn zu zermürben und als er dem Sog endlich nachgab und sich in die Dunkelheit ziehen ließ, war er bereit herauszufinden, was hinter ihm lag._

_Etwas war kaputt gegangen. Das spürte er, als er zurück gezogen wurde. Etwas in ihm war in tausend kleine Teile zersprungen. Es war, als stünde er vor den Scherben seines eigenen Daseins. _

_Er wusste, dass er es wieder zusammen fügen musste. Er musste die Scherben erst sammeln und dann jede wieder an ihren Platz fügen, sonst wäre er nie wieder komplett. Doch was war geschehen, das sein ganzes Selbst zerschmettert worden war? _

_Ungewiss, was ihn erwarten würde, begann er die Scherben dessen aufzulesen, was einst er selbst gewesen war._

„Ab Morgen werden die Beisetzungen stattfinden", erklärte Minerva McGonagall den umstehenden Mitgliedern des Ordens.

„Und wo soll das sein?", wollte Remus wissen, er hielt einen dampfenden Becher in der Hand, dessen Hinhalt ihm gegen die Schmerzen eines noch immer gebrochenen Armes und diverser Bisswunden von Greyback half.

„Nun, die übrigen Lehrer und ich sind zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass diese Schlacht niemals vergessen werden darf. Sie ist ein Teil von Hogwarts und wird es immer sein. Darum werden wir einen Friedhof hier auf dem Gelände anlegen, für jene Opfer, die der Krieg gefordert hat. Viele der Schüler wurden bereits ihren Familien übergeben und werden von ihnen beigesetzt, aber einige von uns, haben alles verloren. Auch sie sollten eine angemessene Ruhestätte bekommen".

Remus nickte langsam. Er schien zu verstehen, was die ältere Frau mit dieser Maßnahme bewirken wollte.

„Was wird aus jenen, die bereits notdürftig beigesetzt wurden? Wie Albus und Severus?", fragte er weiter.

„Wir werden sie hier her bringen lassen und hier erneut beisetzen. Alle Opfer des Krieges verdienen es, in Ehre gehalten zu werden".

„Sollte es noch Verwandte geben, müssen wir mit ihnen sprechen", bemerkte Poppy.

Sie wirkte noch müder, als alle anderen. Während sie jedem von ihnen Ruhe verordnet hatte, war es sie selbst gewesen, die ohne Unterbrechung arbeitete. Stunde um Stunde. Tag um Tag.

„Natürlich werden wir das. Und der Leichnahm von Cho Chang wird an ihre Eltern übergeben, auch wenn er schon bestattet wurde", erklärte Minerva weiter. Das Thema fiel ihr alles andere als leicht. Es gab keine Möglichkeit des Geschehene zu verdrängen und weiter zu leben.

„Mit Mr. Malfoy werde ich reden. Seine Mutter sollte ebenfalls eine ehrenvolle Ruhestätte bekommen", führte die Transfigurationslehrerin weiter aus.

Die Anwesenden nickten ernst.

„Gut, dann werde ich Hagrid damit beauftragen, ein geeignetes Stück Land zu suchen und vorzubereiten. Professor Parker wird der Erste sein, den wir beisetzen".

Schmerz, Schwere und Last empfinden ihn. Er konnte die Hülle, in die er gefallen war, nicht identifizieren. Sie hatte keine Konturen. Nur Fleisch, das ihn festhielt und mit Ketten an eine Welt band, die er im Moment nicht genießen konnte.

Und über allem stand der Schmerz.

Jede Faser schien in Flammen zu stehen. Es tat weh. So unendlich weh.

Er wünschte sich, er wäre gestorben. Wünschte sich, er hätte dem Ziehen nicht nachgegeben. Er wünschte sich, er hätte die Scherben seiner Selbst nicht wieder zusammen gesetzt.

Wo war die Leichtigkeit hin? Und wie hatte er so dumm sein können, sie gegen diesen Schmerz und diese schwere Schwärze zu tauschen?

Verzweifelt versuchte er die Grenzen des Fleisches zu erkennen. Finger oder Zehen. Arme oder Beine. Nichts. Er war nicht in der Lage seine eigenen Körper zu spüren. Hinzu kam, dass alles um ihn herum schwarz war… schwarz… und undurchdringlich.

Hätte er nicht etwas hören müssen? Stimmen? Oder wenigstens das Klingen der Stille in seinen Ohren?

Hatte er denn wirklich so wenig Gewalt über seinen Körper, dass ihm nicht mal dies gelang?

Es war frustrierend, je mehr er versuchte, sich mit dieser ungeliebten Hülle zu arrangieren, desto mehr schien sie gewillt zu sein, ihn abzustoßen.

Stunden schien er gegen sich selbst zu kämpfen, während am Rande dessen, das er als Verstand wahrnahm etwas lauerte, das er weit nach hinten schob.

Seine Erinnerungen, die nichts Gutes verheißen konnten.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Draco jede Reaktion. Jene noch so kleine Veränderung. Und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, dann war Harrys Atmung in den letzten zwei Stunden kräftiger geworden.

Sie hatte einen Rhythmus gefunden, bei dem der Blonde nicht ständig Angst haben musste, dass sie in den nächsten Minuten einfach aussetzen würde.

Und auch die Gesichtsfarbe des Gryffindor wirkte bereits gesünder.

Der Körper erholte sich. Aber wo blieb die Seele?

Draco wusste, ohne dass Harry zurück kommen _wollte _würde es kein Leben in diesem Körper geben. Sie wäre nur eine leere Hülle und würde irgendwann daran sterben.

Es war also noch nichts gewonnen.

Erneut öffnete sich die Tür und wieder war es Professor McGonagall, die mit ernstem Gesicht auf ihn zukam.

Sie sah bereits besser aus, als am Tag zuvor. Der Schlaf hatte ihr sichtlich gut getan.

"Mr. Malfoy, Sie scheinen sich erholt zu haben", sagte sie und nickte ihm anerkennend zu.

"Sie ebenso, Professor. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Nun, der Order hat entschieden, einen Friedhof hier in Hogwarts zu errichten, um jenen Ehre zu erweisen, die der Krieg von uns genommen hat und die… keinen anderen Beisetzungsort haben. Nun wollte ich Sie fragen, ob es ihnen recht wäre, ihre Mutter hier zu wissen", führte die Professorin aus, ihre Augen glitten dabei besorgt über Dracos Gesicht.

Zunächst wusste der Blonde nicht, was er antworten sollte. Seine Mutter in Hogwarts beigesetzt? So weit weg von ihm, wenn er die Schule erst einmal würde verlassen haben?

Doch wo sonst sollte es sein? Er könnte sie in Irland lassen, doch dort wäre sie nur noch weiter von ihm weg. Und nach Malfoy Manor wollte er sie nicht bringen. Mit diesem Ort verband ihn nichts mehr.

"Ja, Professor, es wäre mir mehr als recht. Ich wüsste keinen besseren Ort, an dem meine Mutter ihre letzte Ruhe finden sollte, als hier", antwortete er und schenkte seiner Lehrerin ein kurzes Lächeln.

"Das freut mich zu hören. Mit den ersten Beisetzungen wollen wir bereits morgen beginnen. Ich dachte, Sie möchten vielleicht dabei sein, wenn Professor Parker beerdigt wird".

Draco warf einen kurzen Blick auf Harry und spürte einen Stich in seiner Brust. Wie würde der Schwarzhaarige reagieren, wenn er erfuhr, dass Merik Parker, der ihm so viel gegeben hatte, tot war?

"Ja, ich werde dabei sein. Professor Parker hat viel für mich getan im letzten Jahr. Ich möchte mich gebührend von ihm verabschieden. Er war ein großer Mann".

"Er ist gestorben, nachdem er Miss Grangers Leben gerettet hatte".

Die Worte hingen noch immer Raum. Auch als Minerva McGonagall schon längst gegangen war, schienen sie sich noch in Dracos Kopf zu brennen.

Langsam, viel zu langsam drang das Licht zu ihm durch. Doch seine Lider fühlten sich schwer an. Licht drang zu ihm hindurch. Er konnte sehen, doch seine Lider ließen sich nicht heben.

Ebenso konnte er spüren, dass es er auf etwas Weichem lag, doch die Konturen seines Körpers waren noch immer verschwommen. Der Schmerz schien alles andere zu verschlucken und während er verzweifelt nach seinem eigenen Ich suchte dehnten sich die Stunden endlos dahin.

Seine Finger zu spüren, kam ihm vor, wie ein Wunder. Doch bewegen konnte er sie noch immer nicht. Sein Körper war da, er war vorhanden, doch er sträubte sich gegen die Seele.

Was war geschehen? Was hatte ihn so sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, dass er jetzt nicht mehr in der Lage war seine eigene Seele zu akzeptieren?

Es war frustrierend und als nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit noch immer keine Bewegung zu Stande kam, entschloss es sich, etwas anderem nachzugeben. Den Erinnerungen, die an den Rändern seines Bewusstseins lauerten.

Vielleicht waren sie der Schlüssel, der ihm die Möglichkeit geben würde, wieder von seinem eigenen Fleisch akzeptiert zu werden. Vielleicht würde er verstehen müssen, was geschehen war und das konnte er nicht, bevor er sich nicht seinen Erinnerungen gestellt hatte.

Langsam, und vorsichtig ließ er sie zu. Ließ zu, dass sie ihm einen Namen, eine Realität und ein Leben gaben.

Sie flossen auf ihn über, wie ein nie enden wollender Strom und je mehr er über sich selbst erfuhr, desto dunkler schien es um ihn zu werden.

Er war Harry Potter… und er hatte mit diesem Leben bereits abgeschlossen…

Dieses Bewusstschein schien sich tief in seinen Verstand zu graben und als er sah, was Voldemort ihm gezeigt hatte, spürte er wie die Ränder dessen, was er noch vor wenigen Stunden zusammen gesetzt hatte, wieder zu wackeln begannen.

Die Erinnerungen erschütterten sein ganzes Selbst und plötzlich war ihm klar, warum er seinen Körper nicht hatte kontrollieren können.

Voldemort hatte ihn zerstört, hatte ihn gequält mit seinen größten Ängsten und seine Seele in Stücke geschlagen und er konnte nicht eins mit seinem Körper sein, solange seine Seele nicht wusste was geschehen war. Er musst 'ganz' sein.

Doch nun, da er es war, fühlte er sich zerstörter denn je.

Der physische Schmerz war verschwunden und einem völlig anderen gewichen, der noch viel schlimmer war.

Und als er seine Augen endlich öffnete, wusste er nicht, ob er jemals wieder der gleiche Harry Potter sein würde, der er noch vor wenigen Tagen gewesen war.

Die Veränderung war nun deutlich zu sehen. Etwas regte sich in Harrys Körper und Draco konnte nicht anders, als angespannt zuzusehen.

Eigentlich war er nur kurz hergekommen, bevor er zu Hermione in die Große Halle wollte, denn gleich würde Merik Parkers Beerdigung stattfinden.

Somit trug er bereits seine schwarzen Hogwartsroben und konnte sich nun doch nicht losreißen, um nach oben zu gehen.

Zu stark war die Hoffnung, dass Harry doch noch erwachen würde.

Und nun schien es, als würde er recht behalten.

Mit rasendem Herz ließ er sich auf der Bettkante nieder und griff nach der Hand seines Freundes. Langsam, viel zu langsam, aber doch spürbar drückte der Gryffindor Draocs Hand. Er war also da. Wenn auch noch zu schwach, um ganz zu ihm durchzudringen, war seine Seele doch zu ihm zurückgekommen. Harry lebte.

Mit der freien Hand strich Draco ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und musterte ihn abwartend. Die Amtung war stark und regelmäßig und die Farbe war in die Wangen des Schwarzhaarigen zurückgekehrt.

Draco warf einen Blick auf die magische Wanduhr. In wenigen Minuten würde die Zeremonie losgehen, eigentlich musste er gehen. Doch was wäre, wenn Harry genau in dieser Zeit aufwachen würde? Der Slytherin wollte unbedingt bei ihm sein. Wollte unbedingt das Erste sein, das sein Freund sah, wenn er wieder wach wurde.

Verzweifelt drückte er Harrys Hand noch fester.

"Bitte, wach auf. Komm schon. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst", flüsterte er in die Stille. Niemand sonst war im Raum, denn auch Poppy war bereits oben in der Halle, um Merik Parker die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.

Was würde Harry sagen, wenn er davon erfuhr? Der Schwarzhaarige hatte den Lehrer fast wie einen Freund behandelt und genauso schmerzhaft würde auch dessen Tod für ihn sein.

Immer wieder glitt Dracos Blick über den ruhenden Körper. Gerne hätte er gewusst, ob er es Harrys Seele irgendwie würde leichter machen können, zu ihm durchzudringen und wieder zu Bewusstsein zu kommen, doch er konnte im Moment niemanden fragen.

Die Minuten flossen dahin, während der Slytherin angespannt und nervös die Hand seines Freundes hielt und dabei immer wieder fahrige Blicke Richtung Uhr warf.

Hermione fragte sich sicher schon, wo er wohl so lange blieb und machte sich Sorgen. Doch er wollte nicht gehen. Hin und her gerissen betrachtet er die geschlossene Holztür. Viel länger würde er den Abschied nicht mehr hinauszögern können, wenn er noch rechtzeitig kommen wollte, bevor Minerva McGonagall mit ihrer Trauerrede begann.

Schmerzlich erinnere er sich daran, dass noch vor wenigen Wochen Merik Parker Dracos Mutter Narcissa die letzte Ehre erwiesen hatte und nun war er bereits selbst tot.

Ein Seufzen entkam den Lippen des Blonden, als er sich endlich dazu durchrang nun doch nach oben in die Große Halle zu gehen und dann nach der Beisetzung wieder zu kommen.

Doch gerade, als er seine Hand auf Harrys Griff ziehen wollte, bemerkte er, wie dessen Augenlider zu flattern begannen.

Hermione saß in der Großen Halle. Die Haustische waren voll besetzt mit Schülern, Lehrern, Eltern und Mitgliedern des Ministeriums. Alles waren sie in schwarze Roben gehüllt und von der Decke hingen schwarze Banner, mit dem Schulwappen darauf.

Noch immer war der Schule die Zerstörung anzusehen, aber man hatte versucht diese Zeremonie so erwürdig wie nur möglich werden zu lassen. Die erste Beerdigung und unzählige würden folgen, in den nächsten Tagen.

Es war eine grausige Pflicht, aber sie musste erfüllt werden. Die Toten mussten unter die Erde und das möglichst schnell, auch wenn die Wunden der Schlacht in den Herzen der Überlebenden noch immer bluteten.

Umso nervöser wurde Hermione, weil Draco noch immer nicht da war. In wenigen Minuten würde die Bestattungszeremonie für Merik Parker beginnen und von dem Blonden war noch immer nichts zu sehen.

Natürlich wusste die junge Frau, dass der Slytherin zu Harry gegangen war, um nach ihm zu sehen und dass er jetzt nicht zurück kam ließ die Sorge aufkeimen, dass es dem Gryffindor wieder schlechter ging.

Hermione war nicht blind, sie wusste längst, dass etwas nicht stimme. Es schien, als wollte Harry nicht in die Welt der Lebenden zurück kommen und das musste einen Grund haben.

Es schien ihr beinahe so, als hätte er ihr bester Freund mit dieser Welt bereits abgeschlossen. Vielleicht wäre es doch von Nöten, Draco zu fragen, was er darüber wusste.

Seufzend richtete sie ihren Blick aufs Rednerpult. Wie sehr hatte sie diesen Anblick vermisst, als sie weit weg von Hogwarts gewesen waren. Aber die Umstände, unter denen sie nun zurückkehrten tat weh. Es war, als drehe die Welt sich nun in einem anderen, neuen Rhythmus.

Ein weiteres Seufzen entkam ihren Lippen. Das Herz war ihr noch immer schwer.

An der Stirnseite der Halle erhob sich nun Professor McGonagall und die leise Rauschen der Stimmen der verstummte, als alle Anwesenden ihren Blick auf die neue Schulleiterin richteten.

Hermione kam nicht drum rum festzustellen, dass die ältere Frau im Moment eine sehr undankbare Aufgabe in Händen hielt. Sie trat nicht nur in die Fußstapfen von Albus Dumbledore, nein sie musste auch die Wunden einer ganzen Generation heilen.

Etwas verstört warf die junge Frau einen Blick auf die Flügeltüren der Großen Halle. Sie waren bereits geschlossen worden, doch Draco fehlte noch immer.

Einen Moment dachte sie darüber nach aufzustehen und nachsehen zu gehen, aber dann entschied sie sich doch zu bleiben.

Alle Augen hafteten derweil auf Professor McGonagall.

Hermione schluckte hart.

Im nächsten Moment füllte ein ohrenbetäubender Knall die Halle und die junger Frau riss den Kopf herum, in die Richtung, in der sich die Flügeltüren befanden.

Ohne ihr Zutun fanden ihre Hände, wie aus Reflex, ihren Zauberstab und sie hielt ihn vor sich in die Höhe, bereit, jeder Zeit zu kämpfen, sollte es nötig sein.

Einen weiteren Herzschlag später jedoch glaubte sie, pure Freude ströme durch ihre Adern.

Von Draco gestützt, aber doch sichtlich erstarkt, stand Harry Potter im Eingang und machte einige humpelnde Schritte auf die versammelten Schüler zu.

„Endlich! Du bist wieder gesund!"

Der Freudenschrei erklang und noch ehe Hermione realisiert hatte, dass er ihrer eigenen Kehle entkommen war, hatte sie auch schon die Arme um einen hilflos wankenden Harry geschlungen und ihn unter einer Flut ihrer buschigen, braunen Haare begraben.

Beinahe verzweifelt drückte sie den schlanken, fast zu schlanken, Körper ihres besten Freundes an sich und spürte, wie heiße Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter rannen.

Tränen, der Erleichterung, dass der Gryffindor letztlich doch noch aufgewacht war und es ihm gut ging.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit schob sie Harry von sich und ließ ihren Blick, beinahe mütterlich besorgt, über ihn gleiten. Er war dünn und wirkte ausgelaugt. Seine smaragdfarbenen Augen waren dumpf und leer.

Erleichterung wich Sorge und sie fragte sich, ob sie jemals wieder das vertraute Leuchten in diesen Augen sehen würde. Ob er jemals wieder der junge Mann werden würde, der er vor wenigen Tagen noch gewesen war. Vor dem Krieg. Vor seinem Sieg.

Und während in der Große Halle Applaus aufbrandete und Jubel ertönte wurde Hermione schmerzlich bewusst, dass Harry Potter zerbrochen war, unter der Last, die man ihm aufgebürdet hatte.

Ihre Augen suchten und Dracos und obwohl er erleichtert schien, sah sie das Wissen in seinem Blick, dass die Welt nie wieder so werden würde, wie sie zuvor war.

Aus den Tränen ihrer Erleichterung wurden Tränen der Angst und Verzweiflung.

So sehr hatte sie gehofft, ihren besten Freund zurück zu bekommen, sobald dieser erwacht war, doch nun war klar, der Harry, den sie gekannt hatte, gab es nicht mehr.

Voldemort hatte ihn zerbrochen und nur die leere Hülle zurückgelassen.

Ein Seufzen entkam ihren Lippen, als sie Harrys Hand nahm und ihn zu dem Tisch zog, an dem sie selbst bis eben noch gesessen hatte. Noch immer war die Halle von Jubelrufen erfüllt, die der Schwarzhaarige jedoch kaum wahrzunehmen schien.

Mit einer gebieterischen Geste brachte Professor McGonagall die Schüler zum Schweigen. Ruhe kehrte ein in der Großen Halle und Harry setzte sich auf den Platz, den Hermione ihm wies.

Alles war dumpf und wie durch Watte gedämpft. Neben ihm saßen Draco und Hermione. Beide lauschten aufmerksam Professor McGonagalls Rede zum Gedenken an Merik Parker. Doch zu Harry drang das alles nicht durch.

Er sah die Menschen um sich herum, und doch waren sie nicht da. Es war, als erreichten sie ihn nicht mehr. Als wären sie kein Teil seines Lebens mehr. Und noch immer war da dieser Schmerz in seiner Brust, während sein Kopf sich mit Erinnerungen füllte.

Der erste Tag des neuen Schuljahres. Merik, der vorne am Lehrertisch saß und von Dumbledore vorgestellt wurde.

Die erste Unterrichtsstunde, in der er Harry seine beeindruckenden Occlumencyfähigkeiten vorgeführt hatte.

Ihre Unterhaltung, als er Harry die Liste für die Bücher aus der Verbotenen Abteilung gegeben und ihm seine Lebensgeschichte erzählt hatte.

Der Heilige Abend, an dem er ihm Draco gebracht hatte.

Ihr Gespräch kurz nach Silvester, als Harry nicht verstanden hatte, sie sein Freund sich von Voldemort zum Knecht hatte machen lassen können.

Die Art, wie Merik mit ihm umgegangen war, als dem Gryffindor klar geworden war, dass Draco nicht mit nach Irland gekommen war, sondern ihn verraten haben musste.

Meriks stete Unterstützung während der Einsätze der DA und zu guter Letzt auch die Wut und Enttäuschung, die Harry empfunden hatte, als Merik ihm von der zweiten Prophezeiung erzählte.

Wie sehr bereute er all die Dinge, die er seinem Lehrer an jenem Tag an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Wie sehr bereute er die ablehnende Art, mit der er Merik hatte strafen wollen.

Harry war wütend auf sich selbst, darauf, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte, was dieser Krieg wirklich bedeutete. Den Tod. Er war so töricht gewesen, zu glauben, Merik würde sich schon irgendwann bei ihm entschuldigen.

Wie dumm war er gewesen?

Er hätte es doch besser wissen müssen...

Er hätte es doch von Sirius wissen müssen...

Ein Leben war so schnell vorbei, dass man es manchmal erst verstand, wenn es schon zu spät war, noch ein paar nette Worte zu wechseln und nachdem er sich von Sirius schon nicht hatte verabschieden können, wollte er solche eine Gelegenheit nie wieder verpassen.

Und doch hatte er es getan.

Er hatte die Chance verpasst, Merik zu sagen, wie gern er ihn hatte und wie dankbar er ihm war.

Als an jenem Tag der erste Sarg von vielen in der Erde versank und damit der neue Friedhof von Hogwarts eingeweiht wurde, glaubte Harry ein Teil seiner selbst versinke mit Merik Parker in der tiefen, dunklen Erde.

Wieder Regen... sanft fiel er auf die Erde nieder, als Draco und Harry ruhigen Schrittes am See entlang gingen.

Seit der Schwarzhaarige erwacht war, hatte er kaum ein Wort gesprochen und noch weniger gegessen. Wann immer man ihm eine Scheibe Toast vorsetzte, oder eine dampfende Brühe, so schob er sie nach wenigen Minuten kaum angerührt von sich und wenn er etwas aß, so behielt er es nicht lange bei sich.

Die meisten schoben dieses Verhalten auf die Tatsache, dass er nur knapp dem Tod entkommen war und erst mal wieder zu Kräften kommen musste.

Doch keiner von ihnen verbrachte die Nächte mit Harry in einem Raum. Keiner hörte ihn des nachts, wenn er glaubte Draco schlafe tief und fest, leise aufstehen, sich ans Fenster setzen und dann stundenlang weinen.

In der ersten Nacht war Draco aufgestanden, um zu seinem Freund zu gehen und ihn zu trösten, doch dieser hatte den Blonden nicht an sich herangelassen. Seitdem lauschte der Slytherin Nacht für Nacht den Tränen seines Freundes und wusste doch, dass er ihm nicht würde helfen können, bis dieser ihn darum bat und ihn nicht mehr abwehrte.

Es tat weh, nur zusehen zu können, wie der Schmerz des Krieges sich weiter in Harrys Herz fraß.

Die Zeit würde diese Wunden heilen und Harry bräuchte einfach Ruhe, versicherte ihm Madame Pomfrey und Draco wollte ihr dies glauben. Er wollte einfach hoffen, dass sein Freund eines Tages wieder der starke junge Mann werden würde, der er vor dem Kampf gegen Voldemort gewesen war.

Während noch immer der warme Regen auf sie herab prasselte, bleiben die beiden am See stehen und Draco zog den Schwarzhaarigen in seine Arme, sodass er ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn geben konnte.

Ja, er würde Harry helfen, wieder ein normales Leben führen zu können.

Sie hatten so viel gemeinsam durchgemacht, um zusammen sein zu können und nun galt es diese letzte Hürde zu nehmen und die Trauerarbeit zu leisten, die geleistet werden musste, damit Harry Potter eines Tages wieder würde lachen können.

Und egal, wie lange es dauern würde, Draco würde bei ihm bleiben, bis zu jenem Tag und für den Rest seines Lebens.

Kapitel25 Ende


End file.
